SECOND CHANCE (Seconda possibilità)
by Lady Memory
Summary: COMPLETA. Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte. Traduzione italiana della mia storia in lingua inglese. ITALIAN ONLY. Foreign readers, if interested, please check also the English version.
1. Parte I

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 ** _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._**

 _Questa storia è la traduzione della mia storia originale, scritta in inglese e pubblicata su Fanfiction ormai tanti anni fa. Amiche italiane mi hanno gentilmente torturato per avere anche il corrispettivo nella nostra lingua, e dato che avevano affrontato la lettura originaria col solo aiuto di Google traduttore (qualcosa che non si può descrivere per la bruttezza e la fatica immane che comporta), non ho potuto dire di no._

 _Ringrazio quindi_ _per l'ennesima volta_ _ **Chiara53** per la sua insistenza affettuosa. Con lei ringrazio anche tutte le beta di lingua inglese che mi hanno accompagnato nel lunghissimo percorso di stesura dell'originale, e senza il cui aiuto questa storia non sarebbe mai stata pubblicata: **DementedLeaf** , **Duj** , **Karelia** , **Xoxphoenix** , **Morgaine_Dulac** , **Tearsofphoenix** , **Pellegrina** , **Sara** , **Federica** e infine **Angelicanight** e **Tambrathegreat.**_

Dedicato a **DUJ,** la cui amicizia è un onore per me, e le cui storie sono come stelle luccicanti in una notte cupa.

E a **Severus Snape** , che entrambe amiamo con immenso affetto.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Preludio**

 _"Ciao Al," disse Hary mentre il figlio lo abbracciava. "Non dimenticare che Hagrid ti ha invitato a prendere il tè venerdì prossimo. Non perdere tempo con Pix. Non sfidare a duello nessuno finchè non avrai imparato. E non farti prendere in giro da James."_

"E se divento un Serpeverde?"

Il sussurro era destinato solo a suo padre, e Harry capì che il momento della partenza aveva spinto Albus a rivelare quanto grande e sincera fosse la sua paura.

Harry si accovacciò in modo che il viso di Albus fosse appena sopra il suo. Albus era l'unico dei suoi figli ad aver ereditato gli occhi di Lily.

"Albus Severus," mornorò in modo che nessuno sentisse a parte Ginny, e lei con molto tatto finse di salutare Rose, già sul treno. "Tu porti il nome di due Presidi di Hogwarts. Uno di loro era un Serpeverde e probabilmente l'uomo più coraggioso che io abbia mai conosciuto."

 _(I Doni della Morte – Epilogo)_

 **Parte I**

La preside McGonagall guardò verso l'alto con un'espressione di scusa.

"E' solo per un paio di giorni, Severus," disse gentilmente. "Gli elfi devono ridipingere i muri del mio ufficio. Ma non preoccuparti, tornerai al sicuro al tuo posto non appena avranno finito." La sua voce divenne un sussurro insinuante. "E, naturalmente, questo potrebbe essere il momento giusto per spostare il ritratto di Albus lontano dal tuo. Ti lamenti sempre del fatto che parla troppo…"

Severus Snape, una volta preside di Hogwarts e ora solo un ritratto in una cornice elaborata, ricambiò lo sguardo di Minerva con occhi disgustati.

"Sai che non posso oppormi alla tue decisioni, Minerva. Quindi, sentiti libera di fare quello che ritieni giusto, specialmente per quel che riguarda Albus."

"Ti ringrazio, Severus." L'anziana strega annuì garbatamente mentre un sorriso divertito le illuminava il viso. "Sapevo che saresti stato felice di collaborare…"

Quando aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò nella sua nuova collocazione, Snape ebbe l'impressione di svegliarsi da un lungo sonno. Dopo essere rimasto murato dentro un ufficio per così tanti anni, era piacevole sperimentare finalmente un cambiamento! Si guardò attorno con curiosità. Il corridoio nel quale era stato appeso non veniva usato di frequente. Lui stesso si ricordava di esserci passato solo qualche volta quando era studente. Stava ancora esaminando il posto quando due ragazzi arrivarono di corsa e si fermarono proprio sotto la sua cornice, respirando affannosamente. Il mago li scrutò con attenzione, sentendo il suo sesto senso professionale risvegliarsi in allarme… una sensazione eccitante e famigliare, davvero stimolante dopo tutto quel tempo passato nel limbo noioso della stanza di Minerva.

Allora! Che cosa ci facevano due studenti in quel posto solitario? Inclinò la testa per guardarli meglio. Anche se i loro visi avevano tratti diversi, c'era un'evidente somiglianza tra i ragazzi, e Snape dedusse che fossero parenti: cugini o più probabilmente fratelli. Entrambi avevano i capelli neri, e il più grande era indubbiamente il capo tra i due. Ma guardandoli bene, Snape sentì anche qualcos'altro risvegliarsi nel suo cuore: un'emozione indefinita fatta di sentimenti confusi e amarognoli. Il mago socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco quella sensazione.

Non sapendo di essere osservato, il ragazzo più grande posò una mano sulla spalla del più giovane e cominciò a parlare velocemente.

"Adesso tu aspettami qui. Io vado avanti da solo, e quando ho finito, ti faccio sapere. Va bene? D'accordo?" insistette impazientemente di fronte al silenzio rattristato dell'altro.

"Ma perché non posso venire anch'io?" chiese in tono implorante il più piccolo.

"Senti, te l'ho già spiegato. A quelli del primo anno non è permesso partecipare alle selezioni del Quidditch." gli rispose il più grande. Poi, con deliberato sarcasmo, lanciò la sua frecciata. "Vuoi che ti prendano in giro?"

Davanti a quell'argomento, l'altro ragazzo si arrese, seppure a malincuore, e il primo ordinò, "Allora aspettami qui! Non ti muovere!" E in pochi secondi scomparve. Il piccolo sospirò, guardandosi intorno a disagio. Fu in quel momento che Snape avvertì la prima, terribile scossa interiore.

Quegli occhi! Quegli occhi verdi e quei capelli neri… Il ritratto fremette d'angoscia. Era davvero possibile? Davvero la sua vecchia nemesi gli stava ancora davanti, diciannove anni dopo, reincarnata in quel mocciosetto?

Ma poi Snape scosse la testa con un sorriso cinico. Certo, era ovvio! Perché no? Fuori dal castello, la vita andava avanti, ciclo dopo ciclo. La gente si sposava e aveva bambini in continuazione, e questo era probabilmente proprio quello che era accaduto all'odioso individuo a cui stava pensando. Snape sospirò mentre guardava il bambino girellare nervosamente nel corridoio sotto di lui, e una serie di amare considerazioni si fece strada nella sua mente: per sua fortuna, Snape era un ritratto. Grazie al cielo, presto sarebbe ritornato al suo posto nell'ufficio della preside. Se tutto andava bene, non sarebbe stato costretto a vedere un'altra piccola peste insopportabile infestare i corridoi… Anche se il ragazzetto non sembrava poi così detestabile… Un cosino tanto serio e silenzioso… Finalmente, il mago ammise la sua curiosità. Quella faccenda sconcertante meritava un'investigazione approfondita.

"Dunque?" Snape chiese col suo sguardo più intimidatorio.

"Signore?" Colto di sorpresa, il bambino si raddrizzò e arrossì violentemente mentre Severus sorrideva sarcastico. La nuova generazione era davvero facile da spaventare!

Il mago intensificò il suo cipiglio. "Che cosa stai facendo qui?"

Il ragazzino arrossì ancora di più. "Mi spiace, signore. Non sapevo che fosse proibito. Vado via subito."

"Calma, calma, aspetta ancora un momento," disse Snape, leggermente deluso. Quel bambino sembrava così minuto e indifeso! Un bersaglio davvero patetico per il suo sarcasmo… ma negli anni passati , l'apparenza aveva dimostrato di poter essere molto ingannevole, e il mago si incupì al ricordo.

"Sii gentile, giovanotto, rispondi prima ad una domanda," chiese quindi con quel tono pericolosamente soave che i suoi vecchi studenti avevano imparato a temere. "Come ti chiami?"

"Potter, signore," il ragazzo rispose mentre un'espressione preoccupata gli si dipingeva sul viso. Snape si rallegrò dentro di sé. Quindi aveva indovinato! Con un sorriso odioso, l'uomo nel quadro commentò seccamente, "Oh! Davvero incredibile! Finalmente un Potter che conosce l'educazione! Ma vorrei pregarti di essere un pochino più specifico. Qual è il tuo nome, signor Potter? James, suppongo?"

"No, signore," il ragazzo si affrettò a rispondere. "James è mio fratello maggiore e…" Poi spalancò gli occhi verdi, sorpreso. "Come fa a saperlo?"

Ah! Il suo tentativo era andato a segno. Non che fosse poi così difficile. Era sicuro che Harry Potter, prevedibile com'era, avrebbe scelto quel nome per uno dei suoi figli. E mentre il suo sorriso diventava ancora più odioso, Snape replicò con un tono vellutato, "Come faccio a saperlo? Ma perché ho avuto la gioia di conoscere tuo padre e tuo nonno."

Una piccola pausa e poi, come se una forza superiore lo costringesse a completare il suo pensiero, il mago aggiunse a scatti, " E… e… e anche tua nonna."

Poi Snape deglutì, rendendosi conto di quel che aveva appena detto. Come aveva potuto lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa di così personale? Ma quegli occhi verdi lo avevano letteralmente ipnotizzato, e ormai la sua emozione stava crescendo in modo intollerabile. Com'era sconvolgente pensare che Lily adesso sarebbe stata nonna! Erano passati così tanti anni, ma lei era sempre giovane nei suoi ricordi… Snape abbassò gli occhi per nascondere la sua commozione, e lottò contro le memorie dolorose che gli avevano improvvisamente invaso la mente.

 _Se lui fosse stato più attento…_

 _Se lei lo avesse ascoltato…_

 _Se l'Oscuro Signore non fosse mai esistito…_

 _Se…_

 _Se._

Dolore e rimpianto bruciavano intollerabilmente nel suo petto. Chiudendo gli occhi, Snape si costrinse a respingere quelle sensazioni strazianti mentre la terza generazione di Potter lo guardava curiosamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Poi il ragazzo sembrò illuminarsi.

"Oh!" esclamò. "Ma allora lei deve essere il Professor Snape! Avrei dovuto riconoscerla."

Questa volta fu Snape a restare stupito.

"Come mai conosci il mio nome?" chiese lentamente, anche se aveva già indovinato la risposta.

"Perché me lo ha detto papà!" rispose il bambino, proprio come Snape si aspettava, e il mago fece un sorriso storto. Riusciva ad immaginarsi molto bene Harry Potter che raccontava ai suoi figli la storia del famigerato professore che era stato Mangiamorte, traditore, assassino e spia! Poteva esserci racconto più affascinante per un bambino prima di andare a dormire?

Snape fece un respiro profondo, preparandosi a lanciare un commento sarcastico, ma prima che potesse dire una parola, il ragazzino aggiunse candidamente, "Papà mi ha detto che lei è l'uomo più coraggioso che abbia mai conosciuto."

Snape rimase a bocca aperta. Questa era davvero l'ultima cosa che si aspettava di sentire! Ma il colpo finale arrivò con l'orgogliosa dichiarazione del ragazzo, "Per questo motivo, papà mi ha chiamato come lei!"

"Tu… tu ti chiami… Dillo di nuovo!" L'uomo nel ritratto si sentiva le vertigini. Non poteva essere vero. _Questo_ non poteva essere il figlio di _quel_ Potter.

"Papà mi ha chiamato come lei," ripetè esitando il ragazzino. _Come mai il grande mago sembrava così sconvolto?_ "Forse lei non lo sapeva?" osò chiedere timidamente.

"Signor Potter, mi sembra che tu dimentichi che io sono un uomo molto occupato che non può ricordare tutti questi dettagli irrilevanti!" Snape scattò nervosamente, sbilanciato dalle strane emozioni che gli stringevano il cuore. Gli occhi del bambino si velarono di lacrime, e Snape si sentì bizzarramente colpevole a quella vista. Si affrettò a cambiare soggetto… e tono di voce.

"E in che Casa sei stato smistato?" chiese più benignamente, aspettando con grande curiosità la risposta. Chissà che il fato non gli avesse riservato una piacevole sorpresa, assegnando il figlio di Potter alla Casa che il padre aveva così cordialmente detestato?

Con aria rattristata, il ragazzino abbassò la testa e disse lentamente, "Ecco, il Cappello Parlante aveva deciso Serpeverde…"

Snape sentì una gioiosa eccitazione alla notizia, ma venne immediatamente raffreddato dalla frase successiva.

"Il Cappello ha detto," e il bambino imitò la buffa vocetta del magico strumento, " _Almeno un Potter dovrebbe stare a Serpeverde, e tu lo meriteresti più di tuo fratello._ "

Snape strinse gli occhi. "Ma…?"

Il ragazzo deglutì e sussurrò, "Gli ho chiesto di mettermi in Grifondoro."

Con un sospirone, il bambino alzò due occhi fiduciosi e disse con sincerità disarmante. "Ho dovuto farlo. Papà non sarebbe stato dispiaciuto, lo so, perché mi aveva detto che anche lei, Professore, era un Serpeverde, perciò non c'era niente di male se lo fossi diventato anche io… ma James mi avrebbe preso in giro per sempre…"

"Tuo fratello deve essere proprio un tipo brillante," Snape ringhiò acidamente.

Incerto riguardo al vero significato di un simile commento, il ragazzo fece un sorriso esitante. "Be', sicuramente James è molto brillante!" ammise poi, difendendo il fratello con l'orgoglio del minore per il maggiore. Quindi aggiunse con un po' di sconforto, "Vorrei essere bravo come lui!"

"E' così dotato, James Potter?" Snape indagò, alzando il sopracciglio e pronunciando con un sogghigno quel nome detestabile.

"Tutti dicono che è un genio in Pozioni!" disse il bambino.

Oh! Questa era sicuramente un'altra delle caratteristiche di Lily che era stata trasmessa ai suoi nipoti, anche se evidentemente, non al piccolo… Severus? Di nuovo, Snape sentì una strana emozione mentre associava il suo nome alla creaturina di fronte a lui.

Comunque, l'affermazione del ragazzetto apriva molte interessanti possibilità: tanto per cominciare, il problema che lo affliggeva era facilmente risolvibile. Dopo tutto, Snape era un insegnante. Aveva un'immensa conoscenza che ora giaceva inutilmente immagazzinata nella sua mente.

In secondo luogo, le fatiche professorali di Snape potevano portare a inaspettate soddisfazioni. Come avrebbe reagito Harry Potter scoprendo che Severus Snape era il mentore di suo figlio?

E infine, Snape stava cominciando ad assaporare di nuovo la vita, una sensazione così stimolante dopo la monotonia di tutti quegli anni chiuso in un ufficio!

Perso nelle sue considerazioni, il mago si passò lentamente un dito sottile sulle labbra. "Penso che potremmo fare un patto," disse poi con aria pensierosa. "Tu probabilmente sai che sono stato l'insegnante di tuo padre quando era qui a Hogwarts."

Il ragazzino si illuminò di nuovo. "Zia Hermione dice che papà imbrogliava, perché l'ultimo anno di scuola aveva trovato un libro con un sacco di suggerimenti e quindi aveva voti migliori dei suoi…."

Il bambino sorrise, un sorriso adorabile. "Ma zia Hermione è sempre stata fanatica riguardo alla scuola e ai voti."

Snape ebbe la subitanea visione di una piccola mano impaziente che si alzava e si abbassava continuamente in una classe affollata, e un brivido gli attraversò il corpo. Erano passati tanti anni, ma il ricordo di quella fastidiosa so-tutto-io riusciva ancora ad irritarlo.

"Anche tua zia era una ragazzina notevolmente brillante!" commentò nuovamente con tono acido. "Dunque, quali sono le tue difficoltà?"

Il ragazzo si imbarcò in una spiegazione esitante a proposito dell'uso degli strumenti più adatti a miscelare correttamente gli ingredienti e a mantenere il fuoco sotto il calderone alla temperatura giusta. Snape ascoltava attentamente, sentendo una strana nostalgia dentro di sè. La sua esistenza ormai era racchiusa dentro una tela, ma il suo cuore batteva sempre più vigorosamente ad ogni nuova parola del ragazzo.

"Bene, in fondo non vai così male," si scoprì a dire in tono inaspettatamente incoraggiante. "Hai capito le basi, che sono la cosa principale. Adesso hai solo bisogno di pratica - dopo tutto, sei ancora un principiante – e qualche buon consiglio da parte di un esperto."

Il bambino guardava ansiosamente verso il ritratto e Severus improvvisamente sorrise, un sorriso stranamente paterno. "Ti piacerebbe se ti dessi qualche lezione?"

"Wow!" Il ragazzino fece un fischio leggero di apprezzamento. "Mi scusi, signore!" si corresse immediatamente dopo con simpatica spontaneità. "Sarei felicissimo se mi insegnasse! Ma… se James poi trova da ridire?"

James Potter! Anche se ora era solo un ritratto, Snape si sentì sfidato, come se il suo antico compagno di scuola fosse ricomparso sotto le spoglie di quel ragazzo che aveva lo stesso nome odioso e di cui Snape non sospettava minimamente l'esistenza fino a qualche minuto prima. Forse la vita gli stava offrendo una seconda possibilità, un modo di prendersi la rivincita? Un piacere tetro si diffuse nelle sue vene mentre immaginava un altro James Potter confrontarsi ancora una volta con un Severus… e questa volta perdendo ignominiosamente.

Guardando il bambino dritto negli occhi, Snape replicò, "Ti ho offerto un aiuto, ma questo non significa che tu debba pubblicizzare la faccenda. In queste cose, cerca di essere Serpeverde come ti avrebbe voluto il Cappello."

Ma poi Snape osservò quel viso innocente che ricambiava il suo sguardo con tanta fiducia e scosse il capo, irritato con sé stesso. "Non importa, Potter. Vedi di non parlare del nostro accordo a tuo fratello. Ti aspetto qui domani pomeriggio alle cinque. Cerca di essere puntuale. E ricorda, se non potessi venire, sei gentilmente pregato di farmelo sapere perché il mio tempo…."

Si rese conto che stava dicendo qualcosa di assurdo, ma continuò a parlare mantenendo un'espressione impassibile: il ragazzo doveva rispettare il suo insegnante, anche se questo era solo un ritratto.

"Perché il mio tempo è limitato," concluse quindi un po' goffamente.

"Grazie, signore!" Il ragazzino stava letteralmente irradiando gioia. Sentendosi stranamente commosso, Snape alzò la mano in un gesto condiscendente.

Poi sentirono un rumore di passi e, inaspettatamente, il ragazzo più grande - James Potter, come aveva ormai capito Severus - ricomparve nel corridoio.

"Al!" chiamò con voce estremamente eccitata. "Al! Ce l'ho fatta! Sono il nuovo portiere dei Grifondoro! Non vedo l'ora di scrivere a papà la notizia!"

 _Al?_

Snape si sentì tradito. Non aveva detto il bambino che il suo nome era Severus? Ma prima che potesse chiedere spiegazioni, Al esclamò gioiosamente, "E' James! Ci vediamo, Professore!" e scappò a raggiungere il fratello.

Subito dopo, un'altra sconcertante sorpresa colpì spiacevolmente il mago.

"Ciao, zio Albus!" il bambino salutò affettuosamente un altro ritratto, agitando la mano mentre gli passava davanti. Snape spalancò gli occhi. Sul muro davanti al suo, appena pochi passi più in là, Albus Dumbledore sorrideva mite, con gli occhi che luccicavano allegramente dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna.

I due maghi si squadrarono in silenzio finchè i ragazzi non furono fuori vista. Poi Snape chiese freddamente, " _Zio_ Albus?"

Il mago più anziano si strinse nelle spalle. "Il suo nome completo è Albus Severus… e io ho sempre desiderato un nipotino. Perché non lui?"

Il mago più giovane assunse un'espressione offesa, e Dumbledore non riuscì a frenare una risatina divertita. "Deluso, Severus? Non dovresti. Dopo tutto, ha anche il tuo nome. E avrebbe potuto essere in Serpeverde, da quel che ho sentito."

Snape capì che Dumbledore aveva ascoltato la loro conversazione, e si sentì immensamente stupido. Poi si sentì assurdamente geloso. E finalmente si rese conto che ancora non sapeva davvero perché Harry Potter aveva scelto Severus come secondo nome per suo figlio. A quel punto, si sentì anche estremamente curioso.


	2. Parte 2

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte II**

Le ore passavano con lentezza esasperante, ma per fortuna, mancava solo un giorno; perciò Snape sarebbe tornato presto nell'ufficio di Minerva. Il mago stava già rimpiangendo la sciocca promessa che aveva fatto al piccolo Potter, e davanti a Dumbledore, per di più! Ma oggi l'avrebbe revocata. Figuriamoci, il figlio di Harry Potter! Come se aver insegnato al suo insopportabile padre non fosse già abbastanza!

... ... ... ...

Albus Severus arrivò con ineccepibile puntualità, il viso che splendeva dello zelo del discepolo.

"Buon pomeriggio, Professore!" salutò allegramente, e di nuovo Snape si perse nell'ineffabile purezza di quei due occhi verde smeraldo. Poi si rese conto della gioia palese nella voce del bambino, ed una sensazione sconosciuta ma deliziosa gli riempì il cuore.

"Allora, sei arrivato!" esclamò burberamente, dimenticando tutti i suoi cupi propositi. "Spero che tu abbia portato i tuoi libri. Chi è il vostro professore di Pozioni adesso?"

Il ragazzo disse un nome e Snape storse la bocca. "Cosa?! Come ha potuto Minerva assumere… Oh, non importa! Cominciamo subito! Che cosa avete fatto oggi?"

L'ora successiva passò in una dettagliata spiegazione del modo migliore di tagliare le radici di Asfodelo e nei molti usi del piccolo coltello d'argento per estrarre il succo di alcuni semi particolari. Il ragazzino si rivelò inaspettatamente brillante e, alla fine della lezione, Snape sentì l'orgoglio e la soddisfazione del maestro per un apprendista promettente.

Scoppiando di entusiasmo, il bambino gli chiese, "Posso tornare anche domani, Professore?"

C'era una nota speranzosa nella sua voce, e Snape tentò invano di far rinascere l'irritazione e il fastidio di qualche ora prima. Ma i sentimenti che stava sperimentando in quel momento erano troppo consolanti… Sicuramente poteva concedersi un'altra ora di lezione. Quindi disse in tono casuale, "D'accordo, ti aspetterò. Ma cerca di essere puntuale come oggi."

Minerva arrivò un attimo dopo che il bambino se ne era andato, e salutò il ritratto con un sorriso esitante sulle labbra. Snape sentì una fitta al cuore. Oggi? Era oggi? Sarebbe tornato in ufficio oggi? Merlino, era troppo presto! E immaginò quanto sarebbe stato deluso Albus Severus non trovandolo più il giorno dopo. Il pensiero era stranamente doloroso.

Ma la preside invece disse in tono di scusa, "Sembra che gli elfi abbiano bisogno di più tempo, Severus. Sono terribilmente spiacente, ma temo che dovrai aspettare un'altra settimana. Spero che tu non ti senta troppo a disagio qui."

Snape lanciò un'occhiata rapida a Dumbledore. Il vecchio mago sorrise, notando la luce implorante così poco caratteristica negli occhi del suo collega più giovane, ma non fece alcun commento. Sollevato, Snape rispose nel suo solito tono distaccato, "Come ti ho già detto Minerva, non posso oppormi alle tue decisioni. Fai come credi meglio. Non sono nella posizione di poter criticare."

Minerva lo osservò pensosamente, e Snape si mosse nervosamente, imbarazzato da quello sguardo acuto. Ma infine, la strega disse, "Molto bene. Allora vado e lascio qui voi ragazzi." Sorrise affettuosamente a Dumbledore e si avviò verso il suo ufficio. Il silenzio riempì il corridoio e aleggiò nell'aria fino a quando il mago più anziano alzò il capo per guardare il suo collega più giovane.

"Perché lo fai, Severus?" chiese dolcemente.

Snape sospirò, guardandosi le mani. Perché? Perché Albus doveva sempre impicciarsi?

"Perché mi fa piacere," rispose rudemente, rifiutandosi di ammettere l'ovvia verità.

"Anche io voglio bene a quel bambino, Severus," Dumbledore disse con grande tenerezza. "Ma ti prego, stai attento. Non è come suo padre… e ancora meno come suo nonno."

"Grazie tante, Albus!" sbottò Snape risentito. "Penso di essere in grado di giudicare da me stesso!"

Il silenzio ricadde nel corridoio mentre l'oscurità allargava le sue ali scure sul giorno morente. Le luci pian piano si attenuarono e presto il castello fu avvolto da una quiete pacifica. Eppure, ci fu qualcuno che passeggiò nervosamente per tutta quella notte, cercando inutilmente di trovare riposo.

... ... ... ...

La seconda lezione fu ancora più soddisfacente. Albus Severus dimostrava di migliorare rapidamente e Snape cominciava ad apprezzare il suo nuovo ruolo sempre di più.

Guardando il suo blocco ora pieno di interessanti annotazioni, il ragazzo osservò pensosamente, con quel suo modo di fare così affettuoso, "Papà diceva che lei era molto severo su voti e disciplina in classe. Io invece non la trovo così terribile."

"Grazie, Potter!" Snape replicò con esagerata gravità, poi pensò: poteva essere giunto il momento giusto per investigare senza sollevare sospetti? Fece una piccola pausa e aggiunse casualmente, "Suppongo che tuo padre ti abbia raccontato cose orribili su di me."

"No, signore. Mi ha detto solo che lei ha combattuto nella guerra magica contro Voldemort e che era molto coraggioso." Il bambino era occupato a riordinare le sue cose, ma improvvisamente si fermò e guardò verso il ritratto con un'espressione incerta.

"Posso… potrei chiederle una cosa, Professore?" tentò, arrossendo per l'imbarazzo.

Snape sospirò. "Hai passato tutta la lezione torturandomi con le tue domande. Una in più non farà differenza."

"Ma questa… questa è una cosa personale," Albus Severus balbettò confuso. "Lei ha detto che ha conosciuto i miei nonni… Ma quando… come…"

Di colpo, Snape si sentì orribilmente svuotato. "Come li ho conosciuti? Perché erano tutti e due a Hogwarts con me. Erano Grifondoro come te mentre io ero un Serpeverde, ma avevamo la stessa età e studiavamo le stesse materie nelle stesse classi."

Tacque per un momento, perso nei ricordi.

"Tua nonna… era bellissima. E' stata la mia migliore amica per tanto tempo."

"Oh! E dopo cos'è successo?" chiese il bambino, tutto interessato.

"Lei… ecco, lei ha incontrato tuo nonno. E lui le è piaciuto di più," Snape sussurrò.

"Ah…" Il bambino sembrò rendersi conto improvvisamente di quanto l'uomo davanti a lui si fosse rattristato, e chiese ansiosamente, "Ma siete rimasti amici anche dopo, vero?"

Snape fece un respiro profondo, sentendo qualcosa di gelido dentro di lui. La curiosità del ragazzo feriva come un bisturi e il dolore era immenso. Non avrebbe dovuto incoraggiare quelle confidenze. Adesso, cosa poteva dire a Albus Severus? Il ragazzo lo guardava con tanta fiducia…. Le scelte sbagliate che Snape aveva fatto gli avevano portato così tanta angoscia e dolore nel passato! Non poteva, non voleva essere giudicato e disprezzato anche da quel bambino.

"Sì," rispose, e i suoi occhi diventarono assenti. "Siamo… rimasti amici… anche dopo."

Intuendo che il mago era addolorato, Albus Severus rinunciò a chiedere le altre domande che danzavano curiose nella sua mente. Gli adulti erano strani, pensò, ma sapeva che ci sarebbe stato tempo e modo nei giorni seguenti. Si trattava solo di aver pazienza.

... ... ... ...

Nei giorni seguenti, i pensieri di Snape si concentrarono sempre più sul ragazzo, e il ritratto si scoprì a girare la testa speranzoso ogni volta che sentiva un suono di passi che si avvicinavano. Ma c'erano anche momenti in cui il mago si interrogava…

Perché Harry Potter non aveva raccontato nulla ai suoi figli? Infatti, per quanto sembrasse incredibile, apparentemente non l'aveva fatto.

Diciannove anni erano un lungo spazio di tempo. Le tristi memorie della guerra si era probabilmente indebolite nelle menti e nelle conversazioni della gente fuori dal castello. Forse gli adulti potevano ancora dedicar loro qualche attimo, ma sicuramente i bambini erano molto più interessati ai loro piccoli problemi quotidiani, ai loro studi e a quel detestabile gioco del Quidditch.

Da quella parte, Severus si sentiva sicuro. Finchè le loro lezioni fossero rimaste segrete, c'era la speranza che nessuno avrebbe commentato e raccontato al ragazzo l'orribile verità sul ruolo che Severus aveva giocato nelle vite dei Potter. Certo, prima o poi il ragazzo l'avrebbe saputo… ma a quel punto, avrebbe anche saputo chi era colui che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia sacrificando poi la sua vita per ripagare i suoi errori.

E in ogni caso, a quel punto, Severus sarebbe stato di nuovo murato, al sicuro nell'ufficio della Preside – come mai questo pensiero lo rattristava tanto? – lontano da altre possibili complicazioni…

E perché Potter aveva scelto il nome di Severus per il suo secondo figlio? Snape presto rinunciò ad ulteriori indagini. Il bambino era lì, e quella era l'unica cosa che importava. La fiducia e la confidenza che brillavano nei suoi occhi, la sua risata contagiosa e la sua ammirazione ingenua ma sincera erano un balsamo confortante per lo spirito ferito di Severus. Le memorie dolorose che infestavano il suo cuore sembravano svanire lentamente mentre un misterioso sentimento di paternità gradualmente sostituiva ira ed amarezza, trasformandole in emozioni pure e luminose.

Rifiutandosi di preoccuparsi del futuro, Severus instancabilmente offriva la parte migliore di sé stesso al nipote di Lily, sperando in cuor suo che questo potesse essere una piccola compensazione per gli errori che aveva commesso in passato, ed una promessa per gli anni a venire.


	3. Parte 3

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte III**

Il quinto giorno aggiunsero un nuovo argomento alle loro lezioni. Una delle fiale che il ragazzo aveva preparato durante Pozioni, e che aveva portato via di nascosto per farla vedere a Snape, cadde inaspettatamente a terra, frantumandosi in mille pezzi mentre il liquido si spandeva allargandosi sul pavimento. Albus Severus tremò per l'orrore.

"Allora?" Severus gli chiese severamente. "Sei un mago, Potter. Usa la magia."

"Ma… io non so cosa fare!" esclamò il bambino.

"Muovi la bacchetta… così! E adesso ripeti: " _Reparo_!" gli spiegò Snape.

Albus Severus fece come Snape aveva ordinato, ma la miriade di piccole schegge e la pozza di liquido rimasero desolatamente immobili. Dovette provare varie volte prima di riuscire ad ottenere un incantesimo accettabile. Dopo quel pomeriggio, Severus decise di insegnargli anche altri utili sortilegi.

... ... ... ... ...

Alla fine della settimana, Albus Severus arrivò con una preghiera negli occhi. "Signore, posso chiederle una cosa prima di iniziare la lezione?"

 _Di nuovo?_ Snape temeva le domande del ragazzo, ma non poteva evitarlo, perciò annuì e aspettò con ansia.

Albus Severus guardò il pavimento, poi, raccogliendo il suo coraggio, chiese tutto d'un fiato, "Potrebbe partecipare anche James?"

Snape sbuffò. Questa era una cosa che semplicemente non voleva discutere. "Mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro, Potter; le mie lezioni sono destinate solo a te."

"Ma perché lui no?" chiese ostinatamente il ragazzo.

Tenendo le mani accuratamente nascoste dietro la cornice, il mago strinse i pugni per reprimere l'irritazione.

"Perché tu stesso hai detto che aveva un grande talento. Allora, perché dovrebbe aver bisogno delle mie lezioni?"

Albus Severus deglutì e abbassò la testa. "James ha un sacco di problemi con Pozioni adesso. Gli allenamenti del Quidditch sono molto esigenti e… e ha bisogno d'aiuto," confessò.

Snape si irrigidì. "Bene, non l'avrà da me," replicò freddamente; un sentimento crudele si era improvvisamente risvegliato nel suo cuore. Ricordi di un altro tempo e un altro luogo, dove un altro James afferrava trionfalmente il Boccino con un sorrisetto di scherno.

"Non ho tempo per istruire ragazzini presuntuosi che tengono il Quidditch in così alta considerazione," continuò il mago in tono di sfida.

"James non è un presuntuoso!" esclamò il bambino.

"Rispetto, giovanotto!" scattò immediatamente Snape, e Albus Severus indietreggiò istintivamente davanti a quello sguardo così inaspettatamente duro. Il mago tacque per un momento interminabile, poi chiese con calma agghiacciante, "Ma aspetta un momento, Potter. Devo presumere che tu abbia raccontato a tuo fratello del nostro accordo?"

Il silenzio riempì il corridoio mentre il bambino, sconfitto, abbassava di nuovo la testa.

La voce di Snape era gelida. "Ti avevo chiesto specificamente di non parlarne con lui. Esigo una spiegazione, Potter."

Albus Severus rialzò la testa e Snape vide le lacrime luccicare nei suoi occhi.

"Mi spiace," sussurrò il ragazzo. "Io volevo solo… pensavo che… va bene, grazie, Professore, suppongo che le mie lezioni finiscano qui."

Si asciugò le lacrime con rabbia e si girò per andarsene, tenendo stretto il suo blocco contro il petto. Snape sospirò e scosse il capo.

"Ascolta, Potter, io sono contento di insegnare a te, ma non a tuo fratello," disse in tono definitivo.

"Ma perché no?" Albus Severus quasi gridò per la frustrazione. Il mago chiuse gli occhi per evitare lo sguardo del bambino. Si era cacciato in trappola da solo. Non voleva spiegare. Non poteva ritirare le sue parole. In qualsiasi modo la mettesse, la cosa avrebbe ferito il ragazzo. E il pensiero era intollerabile.

"Non posso spiegartelo. Devi fidarti di me. Adesso, se vuoi, possiamo cominciare la lezione," finì per dire.

IL ragazzo sembrava molto triste. "Va bene, allora, Professore," sospirò. Ma era depresso e la lezione si concluse molto prima del solito. Non appena Albus Severus se ne fu andato, una voce preoccupata chiamò Snape.

"Severus? Per favore, stai attento con il bambino!"

"Occupati delle tue faccende, Albus!" Snape reagì seccamente. "Hai fatto fin troppi errori per potermi dare consigli adesso!"

Dumbledore sembrò infinitamente addolorato. "Questo è esattamente il motivo per cui ti avverto," mormorò.

... ... ... ... ...

L'incidente ebbe luogo il giorno dopo. Il ragazzo stava provando una controfattura nel corridoio – avevano aggiunto anche nozioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure nelle loro sessioni – quando una testa biondo cenere fece capolino e scomparve subito dopo. Albus Severus richiuse bruscamente il suo blocco ed esclamò arrabbiato, "Deve essere Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?" Sorpreso, Snape ripetè il nome. Erano passati diciannove anni, eppure vedeva ancora i freddi occhi di Lucius Malfoy e il sorriso arrogante di suo figlio Draco. Ma naturalmente, non potevano essere loro…

Ignaro dei ricordi del suo professore, Albus Severus spiegò, rabbuiandosi, "Scorpius Malfoy. E' un Serpeverde, e sta sempre a spiarmi."

Sentendosi un po' a disagio ma cercando di rassicurare il ragazzo, Snape disse brevemente, "Va bene, non preoccuparti. Non è vietato parlare ai ritratti."

Ma l'atmosfera serena si era definitivamente guastata, e il ragazzo andò via, lasciando Snape con uno strano presentimento in cuore.

... ... ... ... ...

Il giorno seguente, Albus Severus arrivò evidentemente sconvolto. Si fermò sotto al ritratto e guardò verso l'alto con un misto di disperazione e di speranza.

"Mi ha detto una bugia?" chiese in un tono di voce tremante, completamente diverso dal solito.

"Prego, signor Potter?" Snape replicò impassibilmente, cercando di mantenere la compostezza anche se il suo cuore batteva freneticamente.

Il bambino strinse i pugni. "Ho parlato con Scorpius Malfoy. Lui… lui mi ha detto che lei ha tradito i miei nonni e li ha venduti al Signore Oscuro. È vero?"

Il mago alzò una mano come per fermare il ragazzo, ma Albus Severus continuò inesorabilmente, "Malfoy dice che lei odiava mio nonno, e questo è il motivo per cui non vuole insegnare a James: perché ha lo stesso nome!"

Di nuovo, Snape aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non ne uscì alcun suono mentre un dolore visibile si diffondeva sul suo viso.

Scosso da queste evidenti ammissioni di colpevolezza, e tuttavia volendo continuare a credere nell'uomo davanti a lui, il ragazzo presentò la sua ultima accusa. "Lei ha detto che mia nonna era la sua migliore amica, ma Malfoy mi ha raccontato che è stata uccisa per colpa sua…"

I suoi occhi si dilatarono per l'angoscia mentre ripeteva, "È vero?"

Snape esitò, poi abbassò il capo. Stava soffrendo atrocemente.

Albus Severus lo squadrò amaramente. La voce gli si abbassò, caricandosi di disprezzo. "Allora lei è un bugiardo, Professore!"

Con rabbia subitanea, il ragazzo scagliò per terra il suo blocco, quasi strangolato dai singhiozzi che salivano insopprimibili. "Non mi importa se lei è l'uomo più coraggioso della terra. Lei è un bugiardo, e non voglio parlarle mai più!"

E girate le spalle al ritratto, corse via.

Sentendo la bocca diventargli orribilmente secca e il cuore irrigidirsi come una pietra, Snape barcollò indietro. Ma all'improvviso, una nuova voce ordinò imperiosamente, "Albus Severus! Vieni qui!"

Dumbledore si era alzato dentro il suo quadro. Il suo tono e il suo gesto erano così autoritari che il ragazzo si irrigidì in corsa come se fosse stato colpito. Poi rallentò il suo ritmo e, dopo alcuni passi, finalmente si fermò, girandosi con aria di sfida.

"Al!" Dumbledore lo chiamò ancora, e la sua voce era tornata gentile. "Per favore, vieni da me…"

Snape nascose il volto tra le mani mentre il ragazzo ritornava controvoglia verso il ritratto di Dumbledore e incrociava la braccia, guardando il vecchio mago con espressione ribelle.

"Al…" disse Dumbledore, e il suo tono era gentile ma fermo. "Hai ascoltato Scorpius Malfoy. Adesso devi ascoltare il Professor Snape. Perché non gli dai la possibilità di spiegarsi?"

Al si era incupito. Si girò a guardare Snape e il mago gli restituì uno sguardo angosciato. Per la prima volta, il ragazzo notò un'immensa vulnerabilità nell'uomo che gli era sembrato così potente, e improvvisamente, si spaventò.

"Hai ragione…" sussurrò Snape. "Ho tradito i tuoi nonni."

Il bambino impallidì e si avvicinò a Dumbledore, come cercando aiuto.

Snape continuò a parlare mentre la voce gli diventava roca per il rimorso. "Ma non l'ho fatto apposta, e quando ho scoperto il mio errore, ne sono stato devastato. Ti prego, credimi. Io amavo tua nonna. La amo ancora adesso. Non mi sono mai perdonato il mio errore."

"Ma lei odiava mio nonno," Albus Severus dichiarò ostinatamente.

"Detestavo James Potter tanto quanto lui detestava me. Ma non gli avrei mai fatto volontariamente del male, sapendo che questo avrebbe messo in pericolo anche tua nonna," Snape rispose, aprendo le mani in un gesto di resa.

"Se questo è vero, perché non me l'ha detto quando gliel'ho chiesto?" mormorò il ragazzo, turbato dall'angoscia evidente dell'uomo.

"Perché…" Snape si bloccò, incapace di trovare le parole, mentre la sua anima gridava silenziosamente di dolore. Come poteva dire al ragazzo: _perché ho visto Lily nei tuoi occhi, e non volevo ferirti con i miei ricordi?_

Come poteva ammettere: _perché tu sei stato l'unico che mi ha creduto senza riserve, e io non volevo che tu mi giudicassi?_

E soprattutto, come poteva confessare: _perché ho fallito così tante volte nella mia vita, e perciò avevo sperato che il destino potesse offrirmi una seconda possibilità?_

Snape rialzò il capo con uno scatto. Non poteva esprimere i suoi sentimenti, ma qualcun altro poteva farlo per lui. Per quanto potesse sembrare assurdo, aveva disperatamente bisogno dell'aiuto di Harry Potter … anche se poteva solo sperare che Harry Potter avrebbe accettato di aiutarlo. Ma non c'era altra via di scampo…

"Ti fidi di tuo padre?" Snape chiese all'improvviso. Sorpreso, il ragazzino annuì lentamente. Con una nota implorante nella voce, il mago lo sollecitò, "Allora chiedi a lui. Chiedi a lui, Albus Severus. Ti prego!"

Non appena Snape ebbe finito di parlare, una voce più anziana si fece sentire inaspettatamente.

"E quando avrai parlato con tuo padre, vieni da me, Al," disse Dumbledore, mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime. "Perché molto di quello che è accaduto è stato effettivamente colpa mia. E anche io devo chiedere perdono per i miei sbagli."

Sconcertato, quasi impaurito per le reazioni che aveva suscitato, il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo alternativamente da un ritratto all'altro, poi indietreggiò in silenzio e finalmente si girò e corse via.

Il silenzio scese nuovamente nel corridoio e Snape chiuse gli occhi, aspettando di sentire le accuse di Dumbledore. Ma non venne parola dall'altro ritratto, e alla fine, Snape voltò le spalle al mondo, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.


	4. Parte 4

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte IV**

Pur sentendosi profondamente inutile, Dumbledore aveva continuato a tenere gli occhi fissi sul ritratto del suo collega più giovane fin dalle prime luci dell'alba. Quando finalmente arrivò il mattino e la luce tremula delle torce illuminò i corridoi, il vecchio mago chiamò dolcemente, "Severus…"

Non ci fu alcuna risposta, e Dumbledore insistette, "Per favore, Severus, parlami. Condividere i nostri pensieri aiuterà tutti e due…"

Lentamente, il mago più giovane si voltò e Dumbledore si lasciò sfuggire un gemito aspro. Nella notte, la pittura del quadro si era aperta in una crepa profonda e irregolare sul petto di Snape, che ora si muoveva con evidente sofferenza. Sotto lo sguardo attonito di Dumbledore, Severus sollevò una mano e la passò lievemente all'altezza del cuore. Le sue dita sfiorarono con delicatezza i bordi della fenditura mentre lui respirava a fatica. Poi Severus chiuse gli occhi e aspettò che Dumbledore parlasse, ma il vecchio mago era smarrito, incapace di contrapporre anche solo una parola a quell'immensa infelicità. Quindi, dopo qualche attimo, Snape voltò di nuovo il capo e fissò stancamente le pareti, chiudendosi nei suoi pensieri tristi.

... ... ... ... ...

Il pomeriggio era appena iniziato quando arrivò Minerva, tutta festosa.

"Buone notizie!" annunciò con un sorriso radioso. "Presto tornerete a casa. Spero che il cambiamento vi piacerà …" Strizzò l'occhio amichevolmente al mago più giovane. "Specialmente a te, Severus."

Ma solo il silenzio le rispose e la strega si guardò attorno con aria perplessa. Che stava succedendo? Il giorno in cui Severus Snape le avesse risparmiato qualcuno dei suoi commenti così educatamente sarcastici, il castello sarebbe probabilmente crollato!

"Severus!" lo chiamò, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso per vederci meglio. Quello strano disinteresse era quanto meno sconcertante.

"Severus…" ripetè in tono incerto. "Va tutto bene?"

Il mago non rispose. Avvicinandosi, Minerva si accorse improvvisamente della lunga, orribile crepa sul ritratto.

"Severus!" ansimò, ed esclamò atterrita, "Ma cosa è successo? E' stato il cambio di posto a causare tutto questo? E' spaventoso! Perché non me l'hai detto subito?"

Guardò il ritratto tutta agitata, poi sollevò il braccio.

" _Reparo_!" esclamò, con uno svolazzo ansioso della bacchetta. Ma non successe nulla, e la vecchia donna fissò il quadro con stupore terrorizzato. Non aveva mai sperimentato niente di simile nella sua vita, e si sentì sgomenta. Subito dopo però, notò l'insolito comportamento silenzioso dei due uomini e si rivolse a Dumbledore.

"Perché state zitti tutti e due? Albus… Per favore, rispondimi almeno tu!"

"Non puoi far nulla per Severus, Minerva… e non posso neanche io," il grande mago rispose pianamente.

"Ma perché? Cosa è successo?" la strega esclamò, turbata dalla totale apatia di Snape.

"Per favore, lascia stare Severus. Non puoi far nulla per lui in questo momento, Minerva," Albus ripetè lentamente.

La donna era molto agitata. "Non posso andarmene abbandonandolo in questo stato," mormorò, guardandosi attorno come se cercasse un aiuto invisibile.

"Minerva… per favore… lasciaci soli," la pregò ancora Dumbledore e l'anziana strega lo fissò per un lungo momento. Di certo questa era una questione privata tra i due maghi, ulteriore prova dello stretto legame che li aveva uniti in vita e che ancora li univa adesso. Una battaglia silenziosa di sguardi ebbe luogo, e alla fine, la donna trasse un respiro profondo e si arrese.

"Continuo a non capire, Albus, tuttavia farò quello che mi chiedi."

"Grazie, Minerva," il vecchio mago rispose, tenendo gli occhi ansiosamente fissi sul ritratto dell'uomo più giovane che non aveva aperto bocca.

Girandosi per andarsene, Minerva notò improvvisamente un piccolo notes sul pavimento, e senza farsi notare, si chinò per raccoglierlo e lo infilò nella manica.

... ... ... ... ...

Albus Severus tornò la mattina dopo.

"Ho parlato con papà," disse in tono esitante. "Mi ha detto di salutarvi tutti e due."

Guardò ansiosamente Dumbledore, che gli sorrise incoraggiante. Il ragazzo deglutì e continuò bravamente, parlando a scatti, con frasi brevi, questa volta rivolte direttamente a Snape.

"Papà mi ha spiegato tutto. Ha detto che, ecco, è stata soprattutto colpa sua perché non mi ha mai raccontato cosa è successo veramente. Ha anche detto che è molto contento che lei abbia deciso di insegnarmi, e spera che le nostre lezioni continueranno."

Qui fece una pausa e scoccò un'occhiata rapida e preoccupata al mago nel ritratto.

"Anch'io spero che le nostre lezioni continueranno…" azzardò timidamente, abbassando la testa subito dopo. "Mi spiace tantissimo, signore. Non avrei dovuto dar retta a Malfoy."

"E perché no, Potter?" Snape lo interruppe con infinita tristezza. "Ti ha detto la verità."

Il ragazzo ebbe un attimo di esitazione. "So che non potrà insegnare a mio fratello," continuò poi tenacemente, ignorando il commento. Evidentemente, era determinato a dar voce ai suoi sentimenti, e per trovare il coraggio necessario, teneva la testa ostinatamente bassa. "Però ho pensato di darle tempo per rifletterci. Forse in futuro deciderà di dare a James una possibilità.  
Mio fratello se lo merita, anche se a lei non piace il suo nome…"

Dumbledore sorrise affettuosamente a queste parole, e Albus Severus finalmente rialzò la testa per fissare il ritratto con occhi speranzosi. Così facendo, notò la spaccatura che attraversava crudelmente le vesti di Snape e sussultò. " Ma lei… lei è ferito!"

"E' solo una crepa, Potter. I quadri diventano vecchi e aridi… proprio come gli uomini," disse Snape, appoggiando una mano sul petto per nascondere la spaccatura.

"Ha un aspetto spaventoso! E' sicuro che non faccia male?" il bambino osservò attentamente l'uomo.

"Non quanto la nostra ultima conversazione," Severus replicò col suo sorriso amaro.

"Mi spiace." Il bambino deglutì di nuovo e Snape disse brevemente. "Non scusarti. Non è stata colpa tua."

Albus Severus rimase in silenzio, evidentemente pensando al modo migliore di esprimere i suoi pensieri. Poi disse, "Forse posso aiutarla." E senza aggiungere altro, alzò la bacchetta ed esclamò risolutamente, " _Reparo_!"

Snape sentì un brivido scorrere nelle sue fibre e la crepa si chiuse immediatamente, lasciando una superficie liscia.

"Ben fatto, Al!" esclamò Dumbledore, con occhi luccicanti di tenerezza.

Albus Severus guardò verso l'alto con un'espressione trionfante e chiese rispettosamente, anche se si poteva percepire un velo di soddisfazione nella sua voce, "Va meglio adesso?"

Snape guardò la tela rigenerata e poi guardò il ragazzo. C'era un sorriso affettuosamente birichino su quella faccetta, e il mago incrociò le braccia, sentendo un'emozione improvvisa, meravigliosa e consolante riempirgli l'anima.

"Davvero bravo, signor Potter," disse poi, chinando la testa in segno di ringraziamento. "Vedo che le mie lezioni non sono andate perdute."

"Possiamo continuarle, allora?" chiese raggiante Albus Severus.

"Desideri davvero che sia io il tuo insegnante?" chiese lentamente il mago.

"Sì, per favore! E poi, devo convincerla a far lezione anche a mio fratello."

"Cocciuto, direi, non è vero?" Considerò Snape brevemente, ma c'era un sorriso nascosto in quelle parole, e anche il ragazzo sorrise. Poi il mago aggrottò la fronte. "Suppongo che dovrò rassegnarmi a parlare a tuo fratello uno di questi giorni."

"Davvero?" esclamò Albus Severus, spalancando gli occhi per la gioia.

"Non saltiamo troppo in fretta alle conclusioni," Snape replicò fermamente. "Devo pensarci bene."

Albus Severus sorrise di nuovo, il sorriso sereno e fiducioso di quelli che sanno che la vittoria è dietro l'angolo. "Grazie ancora, Professore. Devo andarmene adesso. Ci vediamo nel pomeriggio."

Il ragazzo se ne andò e i due maghi si guardarono l'un l'altro. Dumbledore si accarezzava la barba con quel sorriso saputo che Severus detestava cordialmente. Il mago più giovane strinse i pugni.

"Non dire niente, d'accordo, Albus?" intimò.

Dumbledore fece una faccia sorpresa e divertita.

"Non ne avevo l'intenzione."

... ... ... ... ...

La lezione del pomeriggio era appena finita quando Minerva apparve inaspettatamente nel corridoio.

"Mi ero messa d'accordo per far venire un restauratore dalla sezione speciale del S. Mungo per i ritratti, Severus. Ma vedo che sei improvvisamente guarito," disse, alzando le sopracciglia con un sorriso.

"Signor Potter!" esclamò poi, accigliandosi come si avesse notato il ragazzo solo in quel momento. "E tu cosa staresti facendo qui?"

"Ecco, io…" Albus Severus esitò.

Sorridendo, l'anziana strega gli porse un piccolo oggetto squadrato. "Credo che questo sia tuo."

Riconoscendo il prezioso blocco che pensava di aver definitivamente perduto, il viso del ragazzino si illuminò di gioia. Poi, comprendendo di essersi tradito, arrossì e confessò onestamente, "Stavo studiando Pozioni, signora preside. Il professor Snape è un insegnante fantastico."

"Lo so. Ma sfortunatamente le tue lezioni finiscono qui. Il professor Dumbledore e il professor Snape devono tornare al loro posto nel mio ufficio questa sera."

"Oh!" Albus Severus era molto deluso. "Ma perché?"

"I ritratti dei vecchi presidi devono stare nell'ufficio del Preside, Potter," Minerva spiegò, osservando attentamente il bambino e Snape.

Albus Severus sembrava molto triste. "Oh…" mormorò. "Allora ci dobbiamo salutare…"

Minerva sorrise gentilmente. "Ma puoi sempre venire a trovarli."

Il ragazzino si illuminò. "Davvero? Posso davvero? Grazie, professoressa! Ci vediamo lì, allora, Professor Snape. Zio Albus…"

Con un ultimo sorriso dispiaciuto, Albus Severus scappò via di corsa.

Minerva incrociò le braccia.

"Oggi ho ricevuto una lettera davvero strana da Harry Potter, nella quale mi suggeriva di visitare questo corridoio in questo preciso momento del pomeriggio. Dunque, Severus… hai qualcosa da dire?"

"Io… io non voglio tornare nel tuo ufficio." Gli occhi di Snape la guardavano con diffidenza, ma c'era un tono inaspettatamente implorante nella sua voce.

"Vedo," la strega rispose pazientemente. "E tu cosa mi dici, Albus? Fai parte anche tu della stessa congiura?"

"No, Minerva, non preoccuparti," e Dumbledore ammiccò scherzosamente. "Sono troppo vecchio per le avventure, e sicuramente Severus sarà felice di stare alla larga da me. Anche se lui, invece, a me mancherà tantissimo."

L'anziana strega fissò Snape, in meditazione. Poi disse lentamente, come esprimendo ad alta voce i suoi dubbi, " L'unico problema è proprio quello che stavo giusto spiegando al giovane signor Potter… che, suppongo, non ha nulla a che fare con la tua decisione, vero, Severus?"

Il mago si era chiuso in un silenzio ribelle. Minerva considerò quel viso così aspro nei tratti e sorrise affettuosamente. "Le regole sono fatte per anche per essere cambiate, a volte. Ti piacerebbe tornare ad insegnare, Severus?"

"Minerva!" Di colpo, Snape era diventato agitatissimo, ma la donna percepiva chiaramente la speranza mescolarsi all'ansia nella sua voce. "Come potrei… come potrebbe Hogwarts ammettere…"

"Oh, andiamo! Abbiamo avuto un mezzo gigante, un centauro, un fantasma ed un lupo mannaro come insegnanti, per non parlare di una veggente fuori di testa. Non vedo perché non potrebbe insegnare anche un ritratto, soprattutto visto che è un eccellente professore."

Severus chiuse gli occhi mentre il viso gli si imporporava per l'emozione, e Minerva sorrise di nuovo al vedere come stava combattendo per dissimulare la sua immensa gioia. Poi la donna continuò severamente, "Ma questo significa che dovrai accettare anche il giovane James Potter e tutti gli altri ragazzi che vorremo ammettere al tuo corso."

Snape sospirò e abbassò il capo.

"Questo significa che sei d'accordo?" lo prese bonariamente in giro Minerva, e il mago si accigliò.

"Questa tua quieta astuzia mi ha sempre meravigliato, Minerva. Davvero, avresti dovuto essere smistata anche tu in Serpeverde," replicò poi sdegnosamente.

"Harry, Minerva e Albus Severus. Tre Grifondoro contro di te, Severus! Penso proprio che tu sia stato sconfitto, " e Dumbledore lo guardò con un sorrisino soddisfatto.

Ma Snape non rispose a quella gentile provocazione. La sua mente era piena di pensieri e sentimenti confusi e contradditori. Però c'era una cosa che era assolutamente e gioiosamente certo di sapere. La vita gli stava inaspettatamente regalando una seconda possibilità, e questa volta, lui avrebbe fatto il possibile per non sprecarla.


	5. Parte 5

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte V**

La sala riunioni era silenziosa. I professori aveva appena ascoltato un annuncio sorprendente, e adesso guardavano la Preside con espressioni vagamente perplesse. Minerva sorrideva ironicamente, stringendo le labbra in quell'espressione determinata che il suo staff conosceva così bene e che significava che non c'era nient'altro da dire o da fare: la sua decisione era definitiva.

Infine, un uomo magro e imbarazzato alzò una mano, sistemò i suoi occhiali, si schiarì la voce e chiese, in tono leggermente incredulo, "Quindi, se capisco bene, Preside, da adesso in poi dovrò condividere il mio incarico con un… un _quadro_?"

"È esattamente quello che ho detto. Non è un concetto difficile da comprendere, credo. Qualche altra domanda inutile?" Il tono di Minerva faceva chiaramente capire che era pronta ad affrontare una lite.

L'uomo si guardò intorno cercando supporto, ma i suoi occhi incontrarono solo i sorrisetti divertiti dei suoi colleghi. Percependo la domanda che non le veniva rivolta, Minerva piegò le labbra in un'espressione fredda. L'uomo di fronte a lei era stato uno studente brillante anche se arrogante, ma adesso era solo un professore mediocre. Assumerlo era stato un errore, dovette ammettere tristemente con se stessa, ma sembrava che nessun altro fosse disponibile all'epoca, e la manipolazione non proprio nascosta del Consiglio da parte dei Malfoy era stata l'ultima spinta verso una decisione inevitabile. Comunque, la situazione stava per cambiare, e possibilmente per il meglio. Ricambiò fermamente lo sguardo dell'uomo, e tutti i presenti trattennero il fiato, sperando che fosse l'inizio di una bella litigata. Ma l'uomo rimase silenzioso; perciò, dopo un'ultima occhiata significativa, la Preside continuò a parlare con calma.

"Molto bene. Domani inizieremo con due classi sperimentali che includeranno solo un numero ristretto di studenti del primo e del secondo anno. In questo modo, saremo in grado di monitorare le lezioni e verificare i progressi."

L'anziana donna fece una pausa e poi proseguì determinatamente. "Questo ci permetterà anche di interrompere il corso in tempi brevi - se dovesse risultare inadeguato - senza creare troppe difficoltà agli studenti."

Fece un'ulteriore pausa, poi aggiunse con deliberata gravità, "Sarà compito mio e del nostro attuale professore di Pozioni prendere una decisione finale. Tuttavia, ritengo che non ci saranno problemi, conoscendo – come entrambi conosciamo – l'eccellente reputazione del… _quadro_."

I suoi occhi si strinsero con calcolata severità mentre si rivolgeva all'uomo, che si mosse a disagio sotto quello sguardo.

Soddisfatta per la reazione suscitata, Minerva continuò fermamente, "Se invece il test avesse successo, penso che potremmo estenderlo agli studenti più grandi e magari creare due differenti livelli di difficoltà, Pozioni e Pozioni Superiori. In questo caso, io penserei di rovesciare le età e di permettere solo agli studenti del sesto e del settimo anno di frequentare questo corso speciale."

La Preside si guardò attorno. Nessuno osava parlare e Minerva sospirò di sollievo dentro di sé. Quindi sciolse la riunione con un breve cenno; allo stesso tempo, alzò una mano per fermare l'uomo che stava preparandosi ad andarsene con un'espressione offesa.

"Solo un'ultima parola, Professore," gli chiese, controllando rapidamente che nessuno fosse a portata d'orecchio. L'uomo non potè nascondere la scintilla di speranza che gli si era accesa negli occhi e, finalmente, la donna gli diede l'informazione che lui desiderava così intensamente sentire.

"Penso che lei sarà felice di sapere che... il _quadro_ " – e una amara ironia vibrò nella voce di Minerva mentre ripeteva ancora una volta quella definizione – "non ha, ovviamente, necessità di uno stipendio; questo significa che non le verrà richiesto di dividerlo con lui. Spero che questa sia la risposta che attendeva per por fine ai suoi dubbi."

Il professore di Pozioni si rilassò per un attimo poi si irrigidì di nuovo, con un'aria di orgoglio offeso. Ma era troppo tardi per un commento. La Preside gli aveva già girato le spalle, dirigendosi alla porta. La stanza adesso era vuota, e gli altri professori camminavano nei corridoi, discutendo le nuove interessanti notizie e sbirciando con aria canzonatoria l'uomo rimasto solo.

... ... ... ... ...

Minerva risalì nel suo ufficio. Grazie al cielo, l'incontro era stato più facile da gestire di quello che aveva previsto. Comunque, si sentiva esausta. Il suo incarico diventava sempre più faticoso di anno in anno, eppure non poteva neanche immaginare di rassegnare le dimissioni. La sua vita sarebbe stata vuota senza la scuola… che cosa avrebbe fatto, confinata nella decadente casa di famiglia di cui era l'unica occupante? Bere tè, mangiare biscotti e chiacchierare con… chiacchierare con chi? Ormai erano talmente tanti gli amici che se ne erano andati o avevano lasciato l'incarico, mentre altri erano morti, e altri semplicemente non erano più in contatto con lei da anni.

Sentendo le lacrime salirle agli occhi, la Preside incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e vi appoggiò il capo, abbandonandosi all'immensa tristezza che le riempiva il cuore. Quell'arrogante, frivolo… _idiota_! Come poteva parlare di Severus con un simile atteggiamento di sufficienza? Come poteva anche solo pensare di essere in grado di insegnare in un luogo che aveva avuto Horace Slughorn come Maestro di Pozioni e Severus Snape come suo ancor più degno successore?

Con un singhiozzo lieve, Minerva sollevò leggermente la testa per asciugarsi gli occhi. Durante la riunione si era sentita così vecchia e sola! Praticamente tutti i suoi precedenti colleghi erano stati sostituiti da una nuova generazione di insegnanti.

Sprout, Sinistra, Vector, persino Sibilla… uno dopo l'altro se n'erano andati, rinunciando all'incarico poco dopo la morte di Dumbledore e la sconfitta di Voldemort, come se Hogwarts non fosse più la stessa, come se non fosse più una casa per loro.

Bene, _lei_ era rimasta. Lei e l'anziano, fragile professor Flitwick. Preside e Vice-Preside, quelli che gli ex-studenti andavano a salutare con una luce particolare negli occhi e con un sorriso speciale, quando presentavano i loro figli. Ma Flitwick era diventato sempre più vecchio e stanco. Negli ultimi tempi, aveva praticamente vissuto al St. Mungo, dato che stava ancora faticosamente rimettendosi da un grave attacco di influenza presa dai suoi studenti più giovani. Era stato necessario assumere temporaneamente un professore di Incantesimi per sostituirlo nelle lezioni… e, a questo punto, Minerva poteva soltanto sperare che la malattia di Flitwick fosse solo temporanea.

Ancora una volta, si sentì terribilmente sola e inutile. Nella sua devozione al dovere, non aveva mai avuto figli suoi: solo generazioni e generazioni di studenti, i cui nomi e visi adesso le vorticavano nella memoria come in un carosello…

"Minerva!" una voce bassa, dai ricchi toni baritonali, la chiamò, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Sorpresa, la donna rialzò la testa, massaggiandosi gli occhi umidi dietro le lenti degli occhiali.

"Severus?" balbettò, arrossendo confusa. Guardandola gravemente dall'interno di un quadro incorniciato, un uomo vestito di nero le fece un cenno di saluto.

"Minerva…" Il suo tono era più morbido adesso, quasi una carezza. Mai Minerva aveva udito una simile commovente tenerezza in quella voce quando il suo proprietario era vivo! Le lacrime cercarono nuovamente di forzare un'uscita, e la donna battè le palpebre per ricacciarle indietro. Cercando di nascondere la sua emozione, l'anziana strega si alzò dalla sedia e si affrettò a offrire una spiegazione.

"Scusa, non avevo notato che eri qui," disse, arrossendo ancora di più ed evitando lo sguardo dell'uomo in nero. "Sai, sono così stanca e… e i miei occhi non funzionano più tanto bene, ultimamente. Penso che dovrò mandare un gufo a Poppy per chiederle un consiglio… o forse una visita al St. Mungo, sai, sono sempre così-"

"Minerva!" La rimproverò affettuosamente Severus. "Non cercare di ingannarmi. Capisco che sei agitata. Anche se adesso sono solo un dipinto, posso percepire facilmente le tue emozioni. Ti conosco fin troppo bene."

Snape aveva incrociato le braccia e adesso la guardava, aggrottando le sopracciglia con la sua tipica espressione severa. Minerva si sentì colpevole, come una bambina colta a rubare la marmellata, e intrecciò le dita, imbarazzata: ma, subito dopo, non potè trattenere un sorriso tremulo nonostante le lacrime che le salivano agli occhi. Un rimprovero di Severus Snape! Non era assurdo? Aveva insegnato a quell'uomo quando era solo un marmocchio, e lo aveva persino messo in punizione!

Studiandola attentamente con il suo sguardo indagatore, Snape continuò a bassa voce, "Sapevo che non sarebbe stato semplice tenere la riunione sotto controllo. Non era difficile immaginare le reazioni che avresti suscitato! Comunque, puoi sempre ritirare la tua offerta, sai? Non posso oppormi e non protesterò…" Una leggera esitazione. "Dopo tutto, sono solo un quadro."

Dolorosamente sorpresa, la Preside protestò, "Chi ti ha raccontato quello che è successo? Albus ti ha parlato prima di me? Gli avevo chiesto di non intromettersi, ma non ho pensato di controllare ogni dipinto della stanza." Sospirò stancamente. "Suppongo che fosse presente in incognito, come fa sempre…"

Poi, con uno scatto improvviso, esclamò incollerita, "Comunque, se fosse stato onesto, avrebbe dovuto dirti quel che ho risposto a quello sciocco!"

"No, Minerva, questa volta sei ingiusta con Albus. Non so se era presente alla riunione. E comunque, non è venuto a parlarmi; sono state le tue parole a rivelarmi quello che è successo. Quindi, c'è stato effettivamente uno scontro?" Stranamente, Severus sembrava piuttosto divertito per quell'esplosione di collera.

"Solo un commento inutile da parte di uno sciocco, come ti ho detto. Ma l'ho rimesso subito al suo posto!" rispose Minerva fieramente, irritata per essere caduta nella trappola di Snape e per essere stata di conseguenza costretta ad ammettere che non c'era stato un accordo totale. Snape inclinò la testa.

"Allora ti ringrazio per esserti battuta così valorosamente," replicò in tono serio.

"Oh, andiamo, Severus! Sono solo una vecchia signora…" protestò Minerva, confusa e compiaciuta allo stesso tempo.

Le labbra di Snape si curvarono in un sorriso. "La più valorosa e amabile vecchia signora che abbia mai conosciuto," dichiarò, e la solennità di queste parole venne addolcita da uno sguardo stranamente affettuoso.

Minerva alzò i suoi occhi arrossati per fissarlo incredula. Come le era sembrato giovane mentre pronunciava quelle parole! E con una fitta dolorosa, la donna pensò che sarebbe sembrato così giovane per sempre: nessuno avrebbe mai visto il viso di Severus diventare grinzoso né i suoi capelli imbiancare con gli anni. Chiuso in un quadro, condannato a trascorrere la mera parvenza di una vita, mentre avrebbe meritato così tanto di vivere l'esistenza reale che un destino malvagio gli aveva crudelmente sottratto!

Impulsivamente, Minerva alzò una mano come se volesse toccarlo. Ma subito dopo, con un'espressione di scusa, fermò quel gesto, sentendo le labbra tremare per le emozioni che le attraversavano il petto. Una lacrima riuscì a sfuggire, scivolò lungo il naso sottile e infine cadde a terra. Snape adesso la fissava con aria preoccupata, mentre i suoi occhi sembravano porle una silenziosa domanda. Minerva abbassò la testa, cercando di dominare il tremito delle sue labbra.

"Mi dispiace," disse dolorosamente. "Mi spiace così tanto, Severus. Vorrei aver capito. Vorrei non essere stata tanto pronta a giudicarti. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa di più significativo che offrirti semplicemente delle scuse. Tu sei stato il vero eroe, mentre io ho solo-"

"No, Minerva!" la interruppe lui con un sorriso amaro. "Non biasimare te stessa per essere stata leale e degna di fiducia; quello che per te è sempre stato spontaneo è qualcosa che io invece ho dovuto imparare, e con molto dolore."

Snape esitò, come se si sentisse imbarazzato da quelle parole così impetuose. Poi, lentamente, quasi timidamente, ripetè l'azione della donna, alzando una mano verso di lei e presentandole il palmo aperto.

Minerva lo guardò confusa, cercando di indovinare cosa Severus si aspettava da lei. Poi, avendo improvvisamente capito, anche lei alzò la sua mano e mise delicatamente il suo palmo contro quello di lui. La tela era ruvida sotto le sue dita, e Minerva sperò che almeno una parte delle sue emozioni riuscisse a raggiungere l'uomo imprigionato in quella cornice e lo consolasse.

Si guardarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, assaporando il contatto delle loro mani e delle loro anime. Infine, Snape accentuò il suo sorriso e disse brevemente, "Ci vediamo domani, Minerva. Grazie ancora. Passa una buona nottata."

E prima che lei potesse fermarlo, svanì dal suo quadro con un movimento rapido.

Lentamente, Minerva trasse indietro la mano, lo sguardo ancora dolorosamente fisso sul vuoto improvviso nel dipinto. Come sembrava desolato adesso il suo ufficio, senza la presenza di Severus!

Con un movimento sgraziato, appesantito dagli anni, la donna sedette nuovamente sulla sedia e si perse nei suoi pensieri. Sì, era vecchia e stanca, e il passato non poteva più essere cambiato; ma il presente poteva essere trasformato in un futuro più felice, e questo sarebbe stato il suo impegno per i giorni a venire.

Specialmente per il giorno dopo.

L'indomani, Severus avrebbe iniziato le sue lezioni. Una speranza gioiosa fiorì dolcemente nel cuore di Minerva, e lacrime gentili scorsero, non più trattenute, sulle sue guance.


	6. Parte 6

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte VI**

La stanza era confortevolmente spaziosa. Il suo ornamento più degno di nota era un dipinto a grandezza naturale di Severus Snape seduto alla sua scrivania; il quadro era posizionato sulla parete opposta alla porta d'ingresso, come se attendesse di dare il benvenuto a coloro che sarebbero entrati. Su entrambi i lati della stanza, altri splendidi dipinti decoravano i muri, tutti attentamente scelti per mostrare solo paesaggi.

Molti banchi e calderoni erano disposti in file ordinate. Vicino ad ogni calderone c'era una corta colonna, e sopra ad ogni colonna era poggiato un piccolo quadro, leggermente inclinato ad un angolo che permetteva una perfetta visione dell'interno del calderone.

Svariati armadi capienti, ovviamente pieni di tutti gli ingredienti e gli attrezzi necessari, erano appoggiati contro le pareti; quattro imponenti armature erano state posizionate agli angoli della stanza, e sembravano sorvegliare il posto con il loro aspetto intimidatorio. La luce del primo mattino entrava piacevolmente filtrata dai vetri di una grande finestra a mosaico. Minerva si illuminò di gioia.

"Pronto per la tua prima lezione, Severus?" chiese.

"Questa non è la mia prima lezione," Snape le fece notare quietamente, e Minerva sorrise interiormente nel vedere la sua sicurezza.

"Che ne dici?", chiese ancora, indicando la stanza con un gesto pieno di orgoglio, "Penso che abbiamo seguito tutte le tue istruzioni."

Per quella che era probabilmente la centesima volta, Minerva ricapitolò tutti i dettagli del posto. "Il quadro in cui tu sei adesso è il tuo ufficio. All'interno, abbiamo fatto dipingere una scrivania, sedie, piume, inchiostro e tutto quello che è necessario per scrivere, correggere, dare voti... insomma, tutto ciò che serve quando si insegna."

L'anziana donna si fermò come colta da un dubbio. "Spero che tu abbia controllato il contenuto dei cassetti," chiese ansiosamente. Snape fece cenno di sì con un'aria grave ma divertita. Rassicurata, Minerva continuò la sua descrizione.

"Alle tue spalle, c'è il tuo calderone, ed un armadio con ingredienti e attrezzi. Abbiamo anche fatto dipingere una libreria con tutti gli abituali libri di testo, più molti altri titoli specializzati. Se te ne dovessero servire ancora, fammi sapere i nomi e li farò aggiungere. Comunque, non penso che per il momento sia necessario altro materiale."

"È tutto perfetto, grazie." Snape annuì di nuovo con un gesto di apprezzamento, mentre le sue sopracciglia si aggrottavano automaticamente, come se stesse inconsciamente provando la sua espressione.

Assaporando l'approvazione sottintesa in quella voce, la Preside continuò. "Poi, come hai richiesto, il tuo ritratto è collegato con questi quadretti vicino ai calderoni, così potrai entrarvi e uscirne a tuo piacere per controllare il lavoro degli studenti."

"Eccellente," rispose lui nel suo modo asciutto e conciso, e ancora una volta, Minerva si sentì immensamente compiaciuta di vederlo rientrare nel suo ruolo, e così agevolmente. La Preside prese un respiro profondo. Finalmente, il momento magico era arrivato.

"Se sei soddisfatto, possiamo presentarti i tuoi nuovi alunni adesso," Minerva disse con un sorriso d'attesa. Ma una voce adulta e inaspettata dietro di lei la fece trasalire.

"Anche io stavo aspettando di essere presentato al Professor Snape, anche se spero che non ci sia effettivamente bisogno di una presentazione tra noi. Sono davvero onorato di averlo come collega, avendo personalmente sperimentato il suo grande talento come insegnante."

Un uomo era entrato nella stanza; le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso cordiale, ma dietro gli occhiali, i suoi occhi erano freddi e vigili. Minerva arrossì, a disagio, avendo improvvisamente capito che, nella sua ansia, aveva mancato di delicatezza verso il suo attuale professore di Pozioni. Ma Snape chinò la testa in un cenno di riconoscimento e rispose con cauta educazione.

"Signor Zabini! Felice di vederla di nuovo a Hogwarts. Mi era già stato detto che era lei l'insegnante di Pozioni. Bene, non è un piacere inaspettato? Avevo sempre pensato che la sua abilità e le sue ambizioni l'avrebbero indirizzata verso carriere molto diverse da questa. Ma a volte la vita ha i suoi piani, suppongo."

Seguì una pausa, mentre i due uomini si scrutavano con reciproca circospetta curiosità.

Guardando Zabini, chiaramente sbilanciato da quel ricco accento che evocava così tanti ricordi, Minerva ricordò in un lampo i tragici momenti che l'uomo aveva passato dopo la caduta di Voldemort. La sua famiglia, sua madre e lui stesso non avevano fatto mistero delle loro simpatie. Come risultato, la disgrazia aveva invaso le loro vite, devastandole economicamente e socialmente. Dopo la caduta di Voldemort, un cupo spirito di vendetta aveva spiegato le sue oscure ali sul mondo magico: vari esponenti del partito dei vincitori erano stati pronti a cogliere l'occasione e ad utilizzare il potere nuovamente riguadagnato per livellare svantaggi sociali, distruggere potenziali carriere, ed occasionalmente, persino rivalersi su nemici personali. Di conseguenza, nessun mago influente aveva aperto la porta al figlio della bella avventuriera. Anche il patrigno di Blaise – l'ultimo di una lunga serie – aveva precipitosamente tagliato ogni legame con la moglie, abbandonando lei e il suo ragazzo al loro sfortunato destino.

Slughorn era stato l'unico a provare una scintilla di compassione. Il vecchio professore si era ritirato ed era diventato ancora più grasso e pigro negli ultimi anni, ma si era compiaciuto di recitare il ruolo del benefattore, dato che, come aveva notato, la sua reputazione non veniva danneggiata quanto piuttosto rafforzata da questi atti di generosità così apertamente esibiti.

Alla fine, Blaise era andato a lavorare per il suo vecchio insegnante, imparando tutto quello che poteva di un mestiere che aveva sempre detestato. Anche i Malfoy lo avevano tenuto d'occhio, pronti come sempre ad aiutare un compagno Serpeverde. Avevano cercato di trovargli un'opportunità, e la possibilità si era presentata non appena il precedente insegnante di Pozioni a Hogwarts aveva lasciato l'incarico. Così, quello era il secondo anno di Blaise a scuola, e anche se non era molto amato dai suoi colleghi e dagli studenti, era lentamente diventato parte del meccanismo.

Mentre queste considerazioni passavano veloci nella mente di Minerva, Snape sembrava studiare anche lui il suo interlocutore, e la donna percepì i suoi pensieri. Il ragazzo che una volta era stato suo studente era cresciuto fino ad arrivare ad una totale maturità, mentre Severus era bloccato, imprigionato in una tela e condannato ad essere uno spettatore perpetuo del mondo esterno. Confrontando i ricordi con la vita reale, Minerva provò di nuovo un'immensa tristezza. Poi, inaspettatamente, Snape inclinò la testa, stringendo gli occhi.

Improvvisamente, Zabini barcollò all'indietro, mentre una fitta di dolore gli alterava il viso. Sorpresa, Minerva sollevò le sopracciglia. L'uomo era visibilmente impallidito, ma non c'era nulla che potesse giustificare una simile violenta reazione; eppure, Zabini sembrava decisamente sconvolto… cosa poteva essere successo? Un dubbio allarmante si insinuò nella mente della Preside: poteva un ritratto essere ancora in grado di esercitare la Legilimanzia? E Severus avrebbe potuto essere ancora capace di percepire i pensieri di chi aveva davanti leggendone gli occhi?

Mentre Minerva si poneva silenziosamente queste domande, Blaise si tolse gli occhiali e li ripulì nervosamente, cercando di riprendere il controllo di sè. Poi alzò il viso e incontrò lo sguardo indecifrabile di Snape. Con un gesto irritato, l'uomo si rimise gli occhiali sul naso e rispose freddamente, "Sì, Professore, la vita è piena di sorprese, ma non tutte sono piacevoli come vorremmo che fossero."

Blaise inclinò la testa in un cenno di sfida, come uno spadaccino prima di un duello, poi si rivolse a Minerva, che stava osservando la piccola schermaglia molto a disagio.

"Se me lo consente, Preside, sarei lieto di presentare i ragazzi." Per un momento, una nota strana vibrò nella sua voce: circospezione, e qualcosa di più oscuro, un sentimento che Minerva interpretò come rimpianto per essere stato escluso e desiderio di riaffermare i diritti del suo ruolo di fronte ai suoi due interlocutori.

Senza aspettare una risposta, Zabini si diresse alla porta, la aprì e fece cenno a qualcuno invisibile al di fuori di essa. Seguendo il suo invito, una fila ordinata di ragazzini e ragazzine entrò nella stanza, salutando con voci chiare e argentine e guardandosi attorno con curiosità.

"Professor Snape," annunciò Zabini, "questi sono i miei migliori studenti del secondo anno."


	7. Parte 7

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte VII**

Imbarazzato, curioso o intimidito, ogni studente salutò rispettosamente Snape, mentre Zabini dichiarava nomi e Case.

"Frederick Abbott, Tassorosso… Jennifer Avery, Serpeverde… Margaret Finch-Fletchley, Corvonero…

Snape provò un'emozione inaspettata; c'erano così tanti nomi che riconosceva tra quelli dei ragazzi, e i ricordi cominciarono a risvegliarsi nella sua mente. Erano trascorsi diciannove anni, eppure sembrava che il passato fosse improvvisamente ritornato in vita. Meccanicamente, il mago rivolse un'occhiata al registro dipinto sulla sua scrivania senza vederlo. Nel frattempo, guidati da Minerva, uno dopo l'altro gli studenti prendevano posto vicino ai calderoni, alzando il viso con espressione di attesa mentre la presentazione continuava.

"Arthur Macmillan, Grifondoro… Jasmine Montgomery, Tassorosso… James Potter, Grifondoro…"

Quel nome! Quel nome odioso che aveva ancora il potere di ferirlo come una pugnalata! Aggrottando la fronte, Snape guardò James Potter, e James Potter ricambiò lo sguardo con una mescolanza di timidezza e sfacciataggine. Snape lo scrutò ancor più severamente, ma il ragazzo non abbassò gli occhi; invece, le sue sopracciglia e labbra sembrarono piegarsi in un'espressione di sfida. Sentendo ribollire la rabbia per un simile inaccettabile comportamento, Snape tenne gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo finchè James non abbassò la testa, evidentemente a disagio.

"Vedo," mormorò minacciosamente il mago dopo un'ultima occhiata intimidatoria. Poi, ritornato nuovamente se stesso dopo quel muto scambio di sguardi, il professore dipinto si rivolse al suo collega vivente.

"Grazie, Professor Zabini. Presumo che gli studenti siano stati informati delle caratteristiche speciali di questo corso, incluso… _me_?"

Zabini annuì rigidamente, e Snape sembrò dimenticare il mondo attorno a lui: con un movimento fluido, si alzò e passò davanti alla sua scrivania per rivolgersi ai ragazzi. Quale era stato il suo discorso di introduzione, tanti anni prima? Sorrise tetramente mentre le frasi cominciavano a scorrere.

"Non sprecherò parole per descrivere qualcosa che ormai dovreste conoscere fin troppo bene. Pozioni è una materia eccezionalmente difficile, e solo quelli di voi che sono particolarmente dotati possono aspirare a rimanere in questo corso. Quindi, mi auguro che non deluderete il Professor Zabini, che vi ha offerto questa possibilità, e – ancora più importante - spero che non deluderete me. Presto vedrete che non è facile raggiungere i livelli che ho fissato… Tuttavia, io ricompenso generosamente coloro che sono disposti a rischiare e che riscuotono la mia approvazione. E adesso, cominciamo!"

Gli studenti, che si erano scambiati occhiate preoccupate durante il discorso, presero un'aria ancora più atterrita quando Snape annunciò, "Metteremo alla prova la vostra preparazione con la Pozione del Rilassamento. Questa pozione è inclusa nel programma del primo anno, perciò ognuno di voi dovrebbe essere in grado di darmi una favorevole impressione di sé."

Seguì una pausa minacciosa. "Ma attenti: solo a coloro che supereranno il test verrà permesso di rimanere in questa classe."

Come si aspettava, gli sguardi di orrore si modificarono gradatamente a queste parole, qualcuno trasformandosi in entusiasmo, altri in panico, altri ancora nel rilassamento istintivo di quelli che sperano di fallire e di conseguenza, di venire risparmiati dal combattere ulteriori battaglie. In un silenzio impressionante, ragazzi e ragazze aprirono i loro libri, controllarono cosa era necessario alla preparazione della pozione, e quindi si diressero agli armadi per prendere ingredienti e strumenti, incrociando i loro percorsi in una danza disordinata.

Snape notò immediatamente che, come sempre, le ragazze erano le più determinate. Poi colse uno sguardo di incertezza sul viso di James Potter, e il suo cuore ebbe un fremito di gioia. Il test era l'ultimo stratagemma a cui aveva pensato per evitare di insegnare a quell'insopportabile ragazzo senza disubbidire apertamente a Minerva, e molto più importante, senza deludere Albus Severus. Aveva tenuto segreto il suo piano fino all'ultimo, sapendo che, quando avrebbe annunciato la sua idea, Minerva non avrebbe mai contraddetto un professore di fronte ai suoi studenti.

E infatti, anche se chiaramente irritata per quel sotterfugio, la Preside incrociò le braccia ed emise un sospiro di esasperazione, guardando Snape da sotto in su con aria indignata. Ma Snape rifiutò di abbassare gli occhi. Se quella era la sua classe, era lui quello che ne era responsabile, e doveva essere libero di decidere come comportarsi.

Anche Blaise Zabini stava osservando quell'ordinata confusione, ma c'era una mescolanza di attesa e di ira controllata sui suoi lineamenti. I suoi occhi, persi in contemplazione, rivelavano i suoi sentimenti: stava sperando in un fallimento… E Snape sorrise sardonicamente. Essere un ritratto aveva i suoi vantaggi: c'era un'unica autorità suprema a cui si sarebbe inchinato, anche se a malincuore, e questa era Minerva. Tutti gli altri possibili oppositori dovevano essere pronti a dar battaglia, incluso il suo così poco entusiasta ex studente.

Ah! Finalmente James Potter si stava muovendo! Dopo aver preso un mestolo con un gesto molto teatrale, il ragazzo strizzò l'occhio al giovane Arthur Macmillan che stava lavorando vicino a lui, e che gli sorrise con aria complice. Osservando il piccolo Arthur, Snape si chiese se fosse per caso il figlio di Ernie Macmillan. A giudicare dal viso, sembrava probabile, ma il giovane Arthur non si comportava come il suo estremamente cerimonioso padre; il ragazzetto aveva un sorriso da monello che rispecchiava quello di James mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano divertiti. E, sottolineando ancora di più la differenza con il padre, che era stato un Tassorosso rispettoso, Arthur era stato smistato a Grifondoro, una delle seccanti sorprese che ogni tanto il Cappello Parlante riservava agli insegnanti. Quindi, sembrava proprio che anche "questo" James Potter avesse un amico devoto, e che questo amico fosse altrettanto insopportabile: una situazione che Snape trovò immediatamente sgradevole.

Bene, era il momento di vedere come questo nuovo duo temerario sarebbe riuscito a completare il test…

L'orgoglio per la sua Casa fece infine dirigere lo sguardo di Snape sui Serpeverde. Sentendosi osservati, i ragazzi alzarono gli occhi e gli sorrisero timidamente, sperando nella sua benevolenza. La giovane Avery sembrava particolarmente impegnata nel suo lavoro. Aveva già aperto gli armadi almeno dieci volte, scegliendo gli ingredienti con gran cura e dividendoli in mucchietti. Stava ovviamente cercando di fare una buona impressione… ma meritava un cenno di approvazione, perciò Snape alzò le sopracciglia, incoraggiandola silenziosamente.

Gradualmente, la classe prese forma davanti ai suoi occhi. Gli studenti apparivano preparati, ma la loro preparazione mancava di regole. Sembrava che ognuno avesse sviluppato un approccio individuale e originale alle tecniche di lavoro, invece di seguire un metodo. Il risultato era una confusione creativa di tecniche che il mago contemplava con labbra sdegnosamente serrate. Cercando di cogliere le varie diseguaglianze, l'attenzione di Snape si spostava senza sosta da studente a studente… ma ritornava poi costantemente a James. Il ragazzo sembrava divertito dalla curiosità del suo nuovo insegnante. Dopo quel primo momento di panico ben simulato – che era stato chiaramente una finta – James adesso lavorava abilmente, tagliando i suoi ingredienti, aggiungendoli alla miscela, piegandosi per controllare il fuoco sotto il calderone, e finalmente asciugandosi la fronte con un sorriso di sincera gioia diretto al suo amico.

Snape sentì stringersi il cuore. Quella era esattamente l'espressione con cui Lily gli sorrideva quando partecipavano ad una gara in classe… un sorriso in cui amicizia, divertimento, birichineria ed affetto erano mescolati in una tale adorabile combinazione! Snape chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. L'emozione era stata troppo forte. Entrambi i ragazzi Potter avevano qualcosa nei loro lineamenti che ricordava troppo dolorosamente la loro nonna… ma, all'improvviso, quest'ultima tremula impressione venne cancellata dal sogghigno che aveva inaspettatamente sostituito il sorriso. Intollerabilmente compiaciuto, quel sorrisetto soddisfatto riempì Snape di un profondo disgusto, persuadendolo che, esperto o incompetente, James Potter altro non era che un discolo maleducato, insopportabile e presuntuoso come suo nonno.

Jennifer Avery emise un piccolo grido di sorpresa quando Snape apparve nel quadretto sospeso sul suo calderone. Ma la ragazzina ritrovò immediatamente la sua compostezza e sorrise - un vero sorriso da Serpeverde – mentre attendeva il giudizio del professore.

"Ottimo, signorina Avery," rispose Snape alla sua muta domanda. La ragazza arrossì di orgoglio, e lui scomparve per entrare, uno dopo l'altro, negli altri quadretti. Gli studenti non si aspettavano una tale vicinanza. Spaventato, uno dei piccoli Tassorosso lasciò cadere una tazza colma di semi quando il suo professore gli apparve accanto. Snape lo rimproverò brevemente, e il ragazzino si chinò a ripulire il pavimento mentre le lacrime gli gocciolavano dagli occhi. Minerva lanciò un'occhiata a Zabini. L'uomo aveva serrato i pugni e guardava la scena con ira repressa. La Preside sospirò.

Finalmente, il test fu completato. Gli studenti trattennero nervosamente il respiro mentre Snape faceva un ultimo giro dei quadretti per controllare il risultato finale. In un silenzio carico di attesa, il mago annunciò il suo responso, stando molto attento a scegliere le parole.

"Direi che tutti voi avete passato il test, un risultato che onora le molte ore che il Professor Zabini vi ha dedicato. In particolare, sia la signorina Avery che il signor Potter hanno preparato una pozione perfetta."

Snape fece una pausa, assaporando la soddisfazione che si stava lentamente diffondendo sui lineamenti di James. Poi andò a fondo spietatamente.

"Tuttavia, assegnerò cinque punti a Serpeverde, dato che la signorina Avery è stata la prima a completare l'incarico che vi avevo affidato."

James Potter ebbe un lieve scatto incontrollato, e Snape fu pronto a notarlo.

"Qualche problema, signor Potter? Non siamo su un campo di Quidditch adesso, quindi per favore comportati correttamente."

Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia con uno sguardo cupo, ma rimase in silenzio. Fu Zabini invece a rispondere, dando sfogo alla sua esasperazione.

"Avevo capito che il test non sarebbe stato ricompensato con dei punti, Professor Snape."

"Ebbene, allora aveva capito male, Professor Zabini," Snape ringhiò in risposta. I due uomini si scambiarono un'occhiata di sfida, e Minerva intervenne subito, rivolgendosi agli studenti.

"Molto bene, ragazzi, la lezione è finita. Sono molto contenta di constatare che il test è stato un successo. Adesso per favore, raggiungete l'aula della vostra prossima lezione. Vi faremo sapere gli orari del nuovo corso appena saranno pronti."

I ragazzi uscirono, in parte sollevati, in parte perplessi; Jennifer Avery raggiava di gioia mentre James Potter camminava alzando scontrosamente le spalle in risposta alle parole che gli andava sussurrando Arthur Macmillan. Appena furono fuori portata d'orecchio, la Preside si rivolse ai due professori in tono duro.

"Non tollererò, ripeto, non tollererò mai più un simile comportamento di fronte agli studenti. Sono stata chiara?"

I due uomini si scambiarono un'occhiata senza rispondere, quindi Minerva insistette incollerita, "Professor Zabini? Professor Snape?"

Serpeverde nella sua strategia, Zabini fu il primo ad arrendersi. Con un sorriso di scusa, si inchinò all'anziana strega e disse, "Sono spiacente, Preside, ma ho dovuto parlare in difesa dei miei studenti."

"Grazie, Professor Zabini," replicò Minerva. "Sono sicura che il Professor Snape comprende ed apprezza la sua preoccupazione, esattamente come me. Tuttavia, sono altrettanto sicura che il Professor Snape sappia come comportarsi con i suoi studenti, data la sua lunga pratica."

Chiamato in causa in modo così deciso, Snape non potè rifiutarsi di borbottare un ironico, "Grazie per questo gentile apprezzamento, Minerva."

"Basta così," rispose la donna severamente, fermando sul nascere ogni altro commento. "Il test è stato superato, quindi penso che possiamo far partire un corso regolare. A questo proposito, posso chiederle di lasciarci, Professor Zabini? Vorrei scambiare qualche parola col Professor Snape per definire meglio i dettagli."

La tempesta sarebbe sicuramente scoppiata non appena Zabini fosse uscito, e l'uomo non potè trattenere un sorriso carico di sottintesi. Si inchinò di nuovo a Minerva e rispose cortesemente, "Come desidera, Preside."

"Professor Snape," salutò quindi, e Snape rispose con un freddo cenno del capo. Zabini se ne andò, lanciando un ultimo sguardo trionfante al ritratto. Poi la porta si chiuse, e l'anziana strega fu libera di sfogare la sua frustrazione, esclamando incollerita, "Mi aspettavo di meglio da te, Severus!"

Snape la guardò, a braccia conserte. "Perché l'hai assunto, Minerva?"

"Questi non sono affari tuoi!" gli rispose lei, ancora più arrabbiata. "Invece, perché gli hai risposto in quel modo, e per di più davanti ai ragazzi?"

"Tu non lo conosci come lo conosco io," la rimbeccò Snape.

"Ma certo!" dichiarò Minerva indignata. "E siamo sicuri che il giovane James Potter non abbia avuto una parte in questa tua reazione infantile? Insomma, Severus, perché hai dovuto umiliarlo e dare punti alla signorina Avery? Quello di oggi era solo un esperimento!"

"Avevo le mie ragioni, Minerva!" rispose Snape con inaspettata violenza. Poi, sembrando improvvisamente e stranamente vulnerabile, il mago aggiunse, abbassando la voce, "Ma capirò se adesso mi chiederai di rinunciare ad insegnare."

La Preside lo scrutò con occhi angosciati. Snape stava fissando il muro con aria scontrosa, tormentando con le dita le pagine del suo registro nuovo.

"No, Severus," sospirò la donna alla fine, scuotendo la testa. "Desidero ancora che tu insegni. Ma per favore, controlla il tuo carattere."

Minerva girò le spalle e si avviò verso la porta. Tuttavia dopo alcuni passi, si fermò, esitante, e si girò di nuovo verso il ritratto, solo per scoprire che il quadro era adesso desolatamente vuoto. Depressa, Minerva strinse le labbra e si massaggiò il naso sotto gli occhiali con un gesto di sconforto.

"E questo avrebbe dovuto essere un giorno di gioia…" mormorò amaramente.

Una voce ben nota la chiamò. "Minerva? Per favore, non essere troppo dura col ragazzo. Ha sofferto tanto… ha bisogno di imparare di nuovo a vivere."

"Albus!" esclamò l'anziana strega, comprendendo che Albus Dumbledore la stava guardando da una delle pareti. Il vecchio mago era confortevolmente seduto in uno splendido quadro che mostrava i giardini di Hogwarts in tutto il loro splendore.

"Albus…" Minerva ripetè, scuotendo la testa sconcertata, ma sorridendogli comunque con affetto. "Come sempre, sei riuscito a intrometterti?"

"Suvvia, suvvia, Minerva! Volevo solo vedere come se la cavava il ragazzo, e sapevo di non poter contare su un tuo invito. Comunque, hai scelto bene il posto. Ho fatto una fatica infernale per riuscire a trovarlo! La prossima volta, ti prego, sii gentile ed informami prima, va bene?"

Minerva non rispose. Le sue mani si stavano aprendo e chiudendo con un movimento convulso che tradiva la sua angoscia. Poi mormorò con sguardo assente, "Ho preso la decisione sbagliata? Ho fatto un errore, permettendo a Severus di insegnare di nuovo?"

"Minerva!" la rimproverò gentilmente Albus. "Adesso non essere troppo dura con te stessa! Gli hai fatto il più bel regalo che si potesse immaginare. Ma adesso hai bisogno di imparare come devi comportarti con lui. Ci vorrà un po' di tempo. Cerca di essere paziente."

"Grazie, Albus," mormorò l'anziana strega, improvvisamente esausta. Silenziosamente, come persa in un sogno, riprese a camminare verso la porta.

"E, Minerva? Severus è un amico leale. Ascoltalo, ti prego," aggiunse Dumbledore con un'espressione preoccupata.

Ancora una volta, Minerva fece un cenno col capo, stancamente, senza fermarsi. Poi uscì, chiudendo la porta dietro di lei. Albus rimase immobile per un po', guardando la stanza vuota sotto di lui con occhi pensierosi. Quindi, dopo un lungo sospiro, scomparve dal suo quadro.


	8. Parte 8

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte VIII**

Il giorno successivo, la scena nell'aula pozioni sembrò la ripetizione di quello che era già accaduto, eccetto che per un dettaglio: l'umore nella stanza era cambiato, passando da un'attesa gioiosa ad un velato disagio, e i tre protagonisti principali dispiegavano una gamma completa di emozioni che rispecchiavano questa trasformazione.

La Preside aveva un'aria preoccupata, e rivolgeva occhiate ansiose a Blaise e Severus.

Zabini sembrava in attesa di qualcosa. Aveva la fronte aggrottata in quell'espressione scontrosa tipica di coloro che pensano di essere stati ingannati. Tuttavia, si comportava con fredda educazione, come sempre.

Snape…. Be', Snape era il vero mistero. Ritornando nel suo ufficio la notte prima, Minerva aveva sperato di scambiare qualche parola con lui in modo da chiarire i loro rispettivi punti di vista. La Preside si era sentita in pena tutto il giorno per la miserabile fine di quella prima lezione, desiderata e programmata con così tanta cura! Ma Severus non era nel suo quadro, e l'anziana strega ne aveva dedotto che stesse deliberatamente evitando la sua presenza. La cosa, ovviamente, l'aveva amareggiata ancora di più.

Tuttavia, quando Zabini annunciò l'arrivo dei suoi migliori studenti del primo anno, Minerva poté finalmente vedere una scintilla d'interesse illuminare il viso di Snape, immediatamente dissimulata sotto la sua abituale maschera impassibile.

Questa volta, una fila non troppo ordinata di maghi e di streghe in miniatura entrò nella stanza, guardandosi in giro con visi rossi di imbarazzo. Gli studenti erano silenziosi e intimiditi, tanto che un impaziente Zabini dovette ricordare loro di salutare i due importanti personaggi che erano lì in attesa. I ragazzi si girarono ubbidienti verso Minerva e poi verso l'alto, per osservare il grande ritratto; alcuni sorridevano timidamente, altri spalancavano gli occhi con ingenua curiosità, altri ancora mostravano un'evidente trepidazione.

Come il giorno prima, vennero presentati nomi e Case, e ancora una volta, tanti di loro riportarono alla luce vivide memorie del passato.

"Stephen Bootes, Tassorosso… Martha Corner, Corvonero… Scorpius Malfoy, Serpeverde… Rupert Warrington, Serpeverde… Rose Weasley, Grifondoro…"

Minerva notò subito che Severus aggrottava la fronte durante l'enunciazione, come se stesse aspettando qualcosa. E infatti, quando Zabini ebbe concluso la sua litania di nomi, il ritratto sembrò riflettere per un momento, poi chiese, "Che ne è del signor Potter? Mi era stato detto che anche lui sarebbe stato incluso nel corso."

"Lo ha incontrato ieri mattina, non si ricorda, Professore?" rispose Zabini con tono beffardo. "Lo ha punito perché si era permesso di arrivare secondo."

"Parlavamo del giovane Albus Severus," intervenne subito Minerva, nel tentativo di evitare lo scoppio d'ira che prevedibilmente sarebbe seguito a quella dichiarazione così informale.

"Oh!" replicò a quel punto Zabini con esagerata sorpresa. "Adesso capisco, Professore… Avrebbe voluto avere in classe entrambi i figli della nostra passata celebrità! Ma sfortunatamente, il ragazzo non raggiunge i livelli richiesti per questo corso."

"Ulteriore motivo per ammetterlo, allora, "ringhiò Snape irragionevolmente, dimenticando la prudenza, e Zabini si accigliò, abbandonando ogni pretesa di cortesia.

"Lei ha chiesto i migliori," replicò risentito. "I migliori sono questi."

Gli studenti si stavano agitando, a disagio durante quella schermaglia, e Minerva corrugò la fronte per l'amarezza. L'odiosa scena del giorno prima si stava ripetendo, nonostante il suo ammonimento. No, non poteva permettere che Severus si comportasse così, e neppure che Zabini lo provocasse continuamente.

Nel frattempo, il mago nel quadro stava dichiarando a denti stretti, "Io avevo chiesto di…"

Intercettando lo sguardo di avvertimento di Minerva, Snape si interruppe con uno sforzo, strinse i pugni e disse seccamente, "Potremmo scambiare una parola in privato, Preside?"

Mantenendo un'espressione impassibile, Minerva replicò, "Sarò felice di parlare con lei non appena la lezione sarà finita, Professor Snape."

Zabini sorrise freddamente.

... ... ... ... ...

Non c'era scampo, e Snape aggrottò le sopracciglia, adirato. Poi cominciò a parlare ai ragazzi. Gradatamente, sembrò entrare nel suo ruolo e dimenticare la tensione che ancora aleggiava nella stanza. Questa volta, agli studenti venne richiesto di preparare un composto molto semplice. Dopo tutto, avevano avuto solo una settimana o due di pratica, e Snape fu contento di notare che il gruppo era promettente, e che le capacità dei ragazzi, ancora fresche, non erano state guastate da cattive abitudini.

Scorpius Malfoy presto trovò un momento per parlare con il nuovo docente.

"Mio padre le manda i suoi saluti, Professore. Mi ha detto che lei è sempre stato il suo insegnante preferito. Spero di riuscire a diventare bravo come lui."

Tipicamente Malfoy quella soave adulazione: ma Scorpius era il ritratto di Draco, e Severus sentì una strana sensazione mentre lo guardava. Il ragazzo era rispettoso e ansioso di fare bella figura, eppure percepiva un'inquietudine, forse addirittura del risentimento, dentro di lui.

"Grazie, signor Malfoy," Snape replicò automaticamente, perdendosi in quelle nuove insolite considerazioni; ma ne venne presto e bruscamente risvegliato da una mano alzata, a cui era seguita una domanda. La ragazzina che aveva parlato stava aspettando, i vividi occhi nocciola rivolti verso di lui nel viso incorniciato da boccoli ramati. Di nuovo, Severus reagì automaticamente.

"Parla più forte, signorina Granger. Non ho sentito quello che mi hai chiesto."

Per un attimo, la ragazzina sembrò sconcertata, poi rispose.

"Mi scusi, Professore," ed un sorriso sbarazzino apparve e scomparve immediatamente sulle sue labbra, "il mio nome è Weasley, Rose Weasley. Granger era il nome di mia madre prima di sposarsi."

Anche Minerva sorrise, e Snape si sentì stupido. Eppure un motivo per sbagliarsi c'era. Quella ragazzina somigliava in maniera impressionante alla madre, nonostante il marchio rosso dei Weasley sui suoi capelli! Inconsciamente, si guardò intorno, quasi aspettandosi di trovare Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley seduti in qualche angolo della classe, e smarrendosi ancora una volta in se stesso e nelle sue memorie; la sua espressione mutò così tanto in quei pochi attimi che la ragazza e i due adulti si scambiarono uno sguardo sconcertato.

"Dunque, signorina Weasley… avevi una domanda da farmi?" Snape sembrò finalmente reagire dopo una lunga pausa.

La ragazza espose il suo dubbio: la sua era una domanda piena di buon senso, che rivelava un'intelligenza vivace ma, ahimè! anche le mancanze del suo insegnante precedente. Snape scoccò un'occhiata a Zabini e rispose concisamente, evitando di girare il coltello nella piaga. Percepiva una sensazione inquietante che diventava sempre più forte, e di colpo, si sentì agitato.

Cercando di tenere l'ansia sotto controllo, Snape entrò nei quadretti per verificare il lavoro degli studenti. Questa volta si era degnato di avvisare la classe, perciò ci fu solo una grande attesa e nessuna reazione allarmata al suo andare e venire.

I ragazzi erano evidentemente eccitati, orgogliosi di essere stati scelti per quel corso, disposti a fare del loro meglio per superare il test, e pronti ad essere sorpresi da altre incredibili meraviglie incantate. Erano studenti del primo anno, naturalmente, e il mondo magico aveva appena cominciato a rivelarsi alle loro menti ingenue. Per un momento, Snape si sentì bizzarramente commosso, e ancora una volta pensò che anche per lui le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, se solo lui non fosse stato così…

La fitta al cuore fu dolorosa, e il mago emise un sospiro, mentre un'onda improvvisa di ricordi si rovesciava su di lui.

Nascondendo la sofferenza sotto le sopracciglia increspate, Snape controllò, fece domande, commentò e finalmente graziò gli studenti con un verdetto favorevole. La classe reagì con un'esplosione di gioia. Un sorriso divertito aleggiò sulle labbra di Minerva, felice di vedere l'entusiasmo con cui gli studenti avevano accolto quella lezione - e impartita da un così temibile insegnante!

... ... ... ... ...

I ragazzi vennero congedati ed uscirono scambiandosi sussurri eccitati, mentre i tre adulti si ritrovavano nuovamente soli nella stanza deserta. Ma questa volta Minerva colse di sorpresa sia Snape che Zabini annunciando che c'era un piccolo contrattempo, e che sarebbe tornata nel giro di pochi minuti. Nel frattempo, i due professori erano gentilmente invitati a scambiarsi le loro opinioni.

Snape la guardò uscire, e il suo viso si alterò in un'espressione cupa. Quello era sicuramente un espediente per costringere lui e Zabini ad avere un chiarimento. Sentendosi tradito, rivolse lo sguardo al suo collega più giovane, e Zabini ricambiò quello sguardo incrociando le braccia con un movimento sdegnoso. I due uomini rimasero rigidamente in silenzio per qualche momento, ognuno attendendo che fosse l'altro a fare la prima mossa.

E infine Snape decise di porgere un ramoscello d'ulivo.

"Signor Zabini," disse col suo tono più razionale, "Noi siamo entrambi Serpeverde. Anni fa sono stato il suo insegnante, oltre che il capo della sua Casa, e lei allora si fidava di me. Perché adesso invece mi è così ostile? Cosa è accaduto che io non so?"

Zabini strinse i pugni e fece un passo indietro per contemplare meglio il ritratto.

"Da dove vuole che inizi, Professore?" chiese amaramente. "Forse dal suo tradimento? Si è dimenticato che ci ha cresciuto nell'odio e nel disprezzo, mentre lei era invece segretamente dedito ad una missione totalmente diversa?"

L'uomo si fermò per riprendere fiato, lasciando che le sue parole si incidessero a fondo nell'anima di Snape. Poi continuò, la voce piena di risentimento. "Ha mai pensato ai suoi studenti mentre recitava così bene la sua parte, oppure ci ha sempre considerato solo pedine che potevano essere sacrificate ad uno scopo superiore? Si è mai chiesto che cosa sarebbe avvenuto di noi e delle nostre famiglie, oppure era troppo impegnato nel suo compito eroico per prestare attenzione a simili insignificanti dettagli?"

Per un momento, la sua voce vibrò di sofferenza, e Snape chiuse gli occhi per nascondere la sua angoscia. Ancora una volta, i fantasmi dei suoi errori erano inaspettatamente riemersi dal passato, larve crudeli ricomparse per torturarlo dopo tutti quegli anni. Le ferite che aveva creduto chiuse erano state brutalmente riaperte, e proprio da qualcuno che lui aveva sperato di poter considerare un amico. Quanti altri uomini, quante altre donne aveva contribuito a ferire o a danneggiare per colpa dei suoi sbagli e della sua missione? Negli anni oscuri della sua vita, non aveva mai pensato che le conseguenze delle sue azioni si sarebbero allungate così in là nel tempo, invadendo il futuro e marchiandolo per sempre… Quando, oh quando! avrebbe trovato tregua per i suoi peccati?

La voce di Zabini continuava implacabile.

"Potter ha detto che lei ha ucciso Dumbledore per salvare Draco. Bene, allora Draco è stato l'unico di noi di cui lei si sia davvero curato. Ma io, loro… tutti gli altri… per noi non c'è stata speranza, dopo!"

Le labbra di Blaise tremavano incontrollabilmente, tuttavia con uno sforzo, l'uomo riuscì a recuperare il controllo, e proseguì con frasi secche e spezzate, come se solo il dolore lo stesse costringendo a parlare.

"Ho bisogno del mio impiego, Professore. Lei è morto con onore ed è diventato un eroe. Ma io… io sono ancora vivo, e mi serve un lavoro per poter sopravvivere. Vuole privarmi anche dell'unica risorsa che mi è rimasta?"

Zabini sollevò il capo, e Snape vide la disperazione che gli alterava il volto. Ma c'era anche qualcos'altro, qualcosa di molto più allarmante…

Poi si sentì un tocco leggero alla porta, e Minerva entrò nella stanza, con un sorriso speranzoso sul viso. Zabini allora richiuse di nuovo le sue emozioni dietro un muro, e Snape sentì un rimorso amaro mordergli il cuore… seguito da una gelida sensazione di paura.


	9. Parte 9

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte IX**

La classe era vuota e silenziosa. Passando attraverso i vetri a mosaico della finestra, il morbido chiarore del pomeriggio creava giochi di luce colorata, che danzavano gaiamente sul pavimento e sulle pareti. Severus Snape sedeva immobile nel suo quadro, perso in contemplazione di quella vista gioiosa… eppure non c'era alcuna gioia nei suoi occhi. Il suo sguardo continuava a vagare instancabilmente su tutti gli oggetti disseminati nella sala sotto il suo ritratto: le cose che avrebbero dovuto essere il simbolo della sua rinascita, ma che adesso un'angoscia segreta stava lentamente trasformando in repellenti caricature.

Chiudendo gli occhi in un gesto di sconforto, Snape ripensò a quello che era accaduto negli ultimi due giorni. Quella mattina, le rivelazioni di Zabini avevano lasciato un segno profondo nella sua immaginazione. L'orrore di scoprire che le conseguenze delle sue azioni avevano ancora delle ripercussioni sulla vita di coloro che lo circondavano era stato immenso. Eppure, non c'era nulla che Severus potesse fare.

Vernice. Era soltanto vernice. Vernice e tela. Anche se magicamente imbevuto di una straordinaria testardaggine e di una feroce determinazione, ormai era solo un ritratto, condannato per il resto dei suoi giorni a contemplare il mondo da una parete, ricambiando lo sguardo di coloro che lo guardavano in un bizzarro gioco di specchi.

Considerazioni dolorose emergevano ed esplodevano come bolle nella sua mente, scivolando lungo le fibre della sua tela per poi condensarsi in domande amare. Quanti altri accusatori pronti a rinfacciargli le sue azioni avrebbe incontrato nel suo nuovo incarico? Quanti dei suoi studenti lo stavano già disprezzando per aver tradito i loro genitori o i loro parenti? Come poteva affrontare quegli sguardi e trovare le parole per rispondere a quelle mute accuse? Ricordò improvvisamente gli occhi diffidenti del giovane Malfoy: anche quel ragazzo lo stava condannando silenziosamente, nonostante le parole adulatorie che gli aveva rivolto in classe?

Diciannove anni erano sembrati un intervallo lungo a sufficienza per dimenticare il passato… Ma forse la reclusione nell'ufficio di Minerva aveva anestetizzato la sua coscienza e ricoperto di polvere i suoi sentimenti? La sua determinazione cominciò a vacillare. Chi era Severus Snape? Un impostore travestito da insegnante. Che speranze, che sogni, che aspirazioni aveva Severus Snape? Nessuno. O meglio, non gliene era rimasto nessuno. Perciò, per qual motivo doveva essere concesso a Severus Snape di ricoprire un incarico così delicato come quello di insegnante?

Una vecchia voce gentile interruppe inaspettatamente queste cupe riflessioni.

"Un soldino per i tuoi pensieri, Severus…"

Risvegliato dal suo incubo angoscioso, Snape si strofinò gli occhi, rispondendo irritato, "Come ho potuto credere che saresti rimasto per sempre nell'ufficio di Minerva? Avrei dovuto chiederle di sigillartici dentro con un _Incarceramus_!"

Poi sospirò, rassegnato, e si guardò intorno, cercando il suo indesiderato compagno. "Dove ti sei nascosto, Albus? Hai dimenticato che siamo entrambi bidimensionali? Non posso vederti quando sei di fianco."

"Io sono sempre al tuo fianco quando mi cerchi, Severus. Ma oggi, devi solo sollevare i tuoi occhi… e il tuo spirito."

Severus alzò il capo fino a quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello sorridente di Dumbledore, che lo stava guardando dal quadro di un bellissimo panorama, appeso più in alto sulla parete opposta.

"Questi dipinti sono così rilassanti, non credi?" dichiarò il grande mago con tono casuale, mentre i suoi vecchi occhi acuti rimanevano fissi sull'uomo più giovane. "Devo ammettere che Minerva ha avuto una splendida idea quando ha fatto allestire questa stanza."

Severus alzò le spalle. "Perché non ammetti semplicemente che trovi sempre un modo per impicciarti?" chiese, richiudendosi nella sua amara contemplazione.

"Sarò lieto di ammettere quello che preferisci, se questo ti farà rispondere alla mia domanda iniziale."

"Non c'è niente da dire…" replicò scontrosamente Severus, "eccetto che rassegnerò le mie dimissioni questa sera stessa."

"Questa è una decisione inaspettata e molto triste, ragazzo mio. Posso chiederti perché?

Il vecchio mago non era evidentemente intenzionato a lasciarlo in pace, e Snape reagì incollerito, "Non essere seccante, Albus. Ho solo scoperto che… che…"

Ma non riuscì ad andare avanti, così Dumbledore sospirò a sua volta. "Non lasciare che le parole di un piccolo uomo amareggiato oscurino il tuo coraggio e la tua lealtà, Severus."

"Hai ascoltato la nostra conversazione!" Snape reagì indignato, e dopo una piccola pausa, Dumbledore annuì in silenzio.

Profondamente irritato per quella tranquilla ammissione, il mago più giovane alzò la voce. "Quel piccolo uomo amareggiato – come ti piace definirlo – una volta era uno dei miei studenti. All'epoca si fidava di me, mentre oggi mi ha accusato di averlo tradito!"

"Tuttavia, tu hai giustificazioni che lui non ha," replicò mitemente Albus. "Non caricare le tue spalle con le scelte sbagliate che altri hanno fatto, Severus."

Snape considerò il suo vecchio mentore con uno sguardo freddo, poi scosse la testa ostinatamente.

"Il passato non può essere cambiato. Sperarlo è stato inutile."

"Non è mai inutile sperare, figlio mio," sussurrò la vecchia voce, ed un colpo vigoroso alla porta sembrò sottolineare questa affermazione, facendo sussultare entrambi i maghi per la sorpresa.

"Avanti," Snape invitò con riluttanza, aspettandosi di vedersi comparire davanti Minerva e preparandosi per una discussione. Ma questa volta, la sua supposizione era sbagliata. La porta si aprì, ed uno sconosciuto entrò nella stanza, camminando a passi decisi e sorridendo con un'espressione cordiale e sincera sul viso rotondo.

"Buon pomeriggio, Professor Snape!" lo sconosciuto salutò cortesemente, e per un attimo, solo il silenzio rispose a quella voce.

"Signor Longbottom!" Snape finalmente ansimò, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di chi fosse quel visitatore; poi, sbalordito, aggiunse "Bene, questo… questo non me lo aspettavo davvero!"

... ... ... ...

"Sono felice che lei si ricordi di me, Professore," rispose allegramente Neville Longbottom. "La Preside McGonagall oggi ci ha detto che lei è stato reintegrato nel suo ruolo, quindi sono venuto a congratularmi con lei."

Il suo sorriso diventò ancora più luminoso. "Non so se lo sa, ma adesso siamo colleghi."

Confuso, Snape considerò l'uomo che aveva di fronte, cercando di recuperare quell'informazione dalla massa di notizie che si era accumulata nel suo cervello durante quei lunghi sonnolenti anni nell'ufficio di Minerva.

"Colleghi?" ripetè cautamente.

"Io insegno Erbologia, Professore," si affrettò a spiegare Longbottom. "Madama Sprout è stata così gentile da raccomandare il mio nome tempo fa, quando ha deciso di dare le dimissioni. Perciò, come vede, sono passato dall'altra parte, e devo dire, non è stato facile. Durante questi pochi anni di insegnamento, ho potuto riflettere sui miei trascorsi da studente, e se me lo permette, vorrei scusarmi per la mia incredibile ottusità di allora. Ha davvero dovuto usare tutta la sua perseveranza con me!"

"Che non significa pazienza…" e Snape sorrise ironicamente.

"Direi proprio di no!" confessò l'uomo con una risata. "Devo ammettere che lei non è mai stato famoso per la sua pazienza tra noi studenti. Ma scommetto che lo sapeva bene e che l'idea la divertiva."

"Signor Long… volevo dire, Professor Longbottom, come mai adesso riesce a sostenere una conversazione con me con tanta facilità?" chiese impazientemente Snape, cercando di capire il vero significato di quella visita. Di sicuro, Neville Longbottom non poteva essere considera un amico affezionato e neanche un nostalgico appartenente alla sua stessa Casa. "Avevo la sensazione che lei semplicemente odiasse persino il suono della mia voce."

"Quel tempo è passato, Professore," rispose quietamente Neville, e i suoi occhi ebbero un lampo. "Siamo tutti cresciuti e abbiamo saputo quello che lei ha fatto per il mondo magico. Ma io non l'ho mai ringraziata come avrei dovuto. E neppure le ho mai detto grazie per le punizioni con Hagrid che ci ha assegnato negli ultimi mesi in cui lei è stato preside. Adesso so che stava cercando di proteggerci tutti."

Snape sentì un dolore improvviso. Le sinistre facce di Alecto e Amycus Carrow erano improvvisamente apparse nella sua mente, e con loro un flusso di spiacevoli, orridi ricordi. La vita reale poteva essere così… così _crudele_. L'aveva dimenticato.

Ma Longbottom stava già proseguendo, mentre un sorriso sbarazzino gli illuminava di nuovo il viso. "Vede, Professore, lei non mi spaventa più. Ho osato sfidare Voldemort stesso, e mi spiace deluderla, ma lei non ha lo stesso potere intimidatorio."

Snape considerò quella risposta aggrottando la fronte. C'era qualcos'altro che avrebbe voluto sapere… ma prima che potesse chiedere, la porta si aprì di nuovo e un ragazzo entrò, quasi correndo.

"Professor Snape! Oh! Finalmente ho trovato il posto!" esclamò esultante Albus Severus Potter.

Notando che c'erano altre persone nella stanza, il ragazzino si interruppe di colpo, imbarazzato. Poi, riconoscendo un viso familiare, si rilassò e raggiunse Neville sotto il quadro.

"Buon pomeriggio!" disse con la sua vocetta festosa, sorridendo allegramente all'uomo e al ritratto.

Snape scoccò una rapida occhiata al più anziano dei suoi visitatori. Se Longbottom si era stupito di vedere uno studente – e per di più, un "Potter" – salutare con tale entusiasmo un insegnante terrificante come Snape, era comunque riuscito a nascondere la sua sorpresa senza difficoltà. Ma forse era già stato informato di questa amicizia recente? Dopo tutto, Longbottom era un vecchio amico di Harry Potter… o era stato come al solito Albus con le sue buone intenzioni?

Albus Severus invece, nella sua grande innocenza, semplicemente non era sorpreso di trovare Neville lì. _E perché avrebbe dovuto?_ Pensò Snape. Cosa poteva esserci di più naturale per uno studente che vedere due dei suoi professori chiacchierare amichevolmente? Oh, come sarebbe stato turbato se invece avesse saputo la verità…

Sentendosi un pochino teso, Snape inclinò il capo in un saluto. Aveva provato una grande felicità rivedendo il ragazzo dopo tutto quel tempo, ma riservato come era per quel che riguardava i suoi sentimenti, cercò di mantenere la sua compostezza davanti a Longbottom.

"Signor Potter. Sono felice di rivederti," dichiarò quindi con grande dignità, mentre Neville rivelava la sua amicizia di lunga data esclamando cordialmente, "Salve, giovanotto! Che bella sorpresa!"

" Salve, Professor Longbottom," rispose il bambino un tantino goffamente.

"Ehi! Puoi chiamarmi Neville in questa stanza. Al Professor Snape non importa. Stavamo giusto ricordando i vecchi tempi."

Snape si accigliò a quel comportamento informale, ma si sentiva ancora troppo insicuro per reagire di fronte al ragazzo. Perciò Neville continuò tranquillamente a parlare. "Ti stai divertendo a Hogwarts?"

"Oh sì!" rispose Albus Severus con immenso entusiasmo. "È tutto fantastico qui!" E cominciò a descrivere una lista delle meraviglie che avevano colpito in particolare la sua immaginazione. Snape osservava la scena, ed una amara sensazione di rimpianto lo strinse al cuore. Davvero avrebbe rinunciato a tutto questo per seppellirsi di nuovo in un ufficio?

Senza volerlo, emise un sospiro profondo, e Albus Severus interruppe immediatamente la sua descrizione. Il ragazzo si voltò verso il ritratto, ansioso di giustificare il suo ritardo. "Mi spiace di essere arrivato così tardi, Professore, ma James non ha voluto dirmi dove era l'aula… è un po' arrabbiato con lei."

Snape aggrottò le sopracciglia, e il ragazzino si rese conto con orrore di aver rivelato i sentimenti non precisamente rispettosi del fratello. Perciò, cercò di correggersi, riuscendo soltanto a peggiorare la situazione, "Ecco, lui… lui è in disappunto per i punti, vede."

Neville sorrise al gioco di parole involontario, ma Snape ringhiò minacciosamente, "Tuo fratello dovrebbe imparare le buone maniere, prima di lamentarsi inutilmente."

Cercando di aiutare entrambi i ragazzi, Neville dichiarò gentilmente, "Sono sicuro che James migliorerà molto in fretta con un simile insegnante. E che mi dici di te, Al: anche tu segui il nuovo corso di Pozioni?"

"No, purtroppo non sono stato ammesso… almeno, non ancora," replicò il ragazzo con rammarico, vergognandosi un po'. Ma poi, illuminandosi in viso, annunciò l'effettiva e importantissima ragione della sua visita e della sua gioia. "Però la Professoressa McGonagall mi ha detto che posso ancora fare lezioni private col Professor Snape… se lui è d'accordo, naturalmente."

Sorpreso per la speranza così evidente nella voce del ragazzino, Neville si girò per scrutare Snape con aria interrogativa. Imbarazzato, il mago più anziano cercò di nascondere la sua emozione chiedendo con uno sguardo minaccioso, "Che cosa ha detto esattamente la professoressa, signor Potter?"

Albus Severus si precipitò a riferire, "Ecco, ha detto che non c'era bisogno di diffondere la notizia, ma se tenevo la cosa per me e facevo la richiesta nel modo giusto… oh!"

Il ragazzino era improvvisamente inorridito. "Non dovevo dire questo a lei! Cioè, la professoressa ha detto che io…"

Rendendosi conto che ogni parola in più lo stava portando sull'orlo del disastro, Al arrossì intensamente. Commosso da quell'evidente desolazione, Neville andò alla riscossa, parlando come se le parole del ragazzo fossero riferite a lui.

"Non dirò una sola parola, prometto. Anche perché io ho molta paura del Professor Snape."

"Davvero?" Sconcertato da quell'affermazione inaspettata, Albus Severus lo guardò stupito.

"Be', vedi, come studente, ero un fallimento completo a Pozioni. E quindi il professor Snape mi dava punizioni e diceva che ero un asino. Era molto severo, sai."

Neville guardò di nuovo Snape mentre un sorriso malizioso cominciava a formarglisi sul viso, poi abbassò di nuovo la voce fino ad un promettente sussurro e disse al ragazzino, "Ti rivelerò un segreto… anche se penso che il Professor Snape lo conosca già. Però devi promettermi che non lo racconterai a nessuno."

Dimenticando la sua ansia, il ragazzo fece segno di sì, incuriosito, mentre l'improvviso ricordo di un avvoltoio impagliato su un cappello faceva raggelare Snape di orrore.

"Signor Longbottom!" esclamò bruscamente. Ma ignorando lo sguardo minaccioso del ritratto, Neville continuò con una strizzatina d'occhi, "Per me, lui era un Molliccio. Sai che cos'è un Molliccio, vero?"

"Una creatura spaventosa… mormorò il ragazzo, chiaramente affascinato dall'idea, e considerò l'irritatissimo Snape (che pure si era rincuorato per la mancanza di dettagli di quella confessione) con rinnovata ammirazione… e una totale mancanza di timore. Seguì una pausa meditativa, e incoraggiato da quella testimonianza, Al dichiarò orgogliosamente, "Io non ho mai avuto paura di lui."

"Ecco, vedi? Tu sei molto più coraggioso di me," commentò Neville con un sorriso.

"Ma tu SEI coraggioso!" protestò il ragazzo. "Papà mi ha detto che hai tagliato la testa del serpente gigante di Voldemort. Perché non mi hai mai raccontato QUELLA storia prima?

Cercando sostegno alla sua dichiarazione, Albus Severus si girò a guardare Snape. Ma il ritratto era visibilmente impallidito, e i suoi occhi erano spenti, persi nei ricordi. Abbassando il capo, il ragazzo si scusò, "Mi spiace. Non ho pensato… so quello che le ha fatto il serpente…"

Snape respirò lentamente. Quelle memorie, così inaspettatamente richiamate alla mente, avevano prodotto un'emozione devastante. Ma le rivelazioni del ragazzo aveva suscitato anche un'altra reazione, ancora più sconvolgente della prima. Nessuno si era mai preoccupato di informare il ritratto dei tanti altri eventi che avevano portato alla distruzione del Signore Oscuro… oppure era stato lo stesso Snape che aveva rinunciato ad interessarsene, indifferente come era diventato verso il mondo e i suoi abitanti ancora in vita? C'era uno spazio vuoto nella sua conoscenza che premeva per essere riempito, perciò il mago ordinò seccamente, "Signor Longbottom! Che cosa significa tutto questo? Aspetto una spiegazione!"

Neville fece una faccia imbarazzata come quando era studente.

"Come è possibile che lei non lo sappia?" mormorò sconcertato. Poi rispose, "Sì, ho ucciso io il serpente. Harry mi aveva chiesto di farlo, prima di lasciarci per il suo ultimo incontro con Voldemort."

Lo stupore di Snape era totale, e lui ripeté lentamente, "Lei avrebbe fatto questo? Lei! _Neville Longbottom_!"

"Con queste mani e la spada di Grifondoro…" replicò fermamente Neville. Poi, fraintendendo la reazione di Snape, aggiunse con tono amaro, "Suppongo che non mi creda. D'altra parte, non ha mai avuto fiducia in me. Perché dovrebbe essere cambiato qualcosa nel frattempo?"

Snape guardò il viso di Neville, ancora così sconcertantemente infantile, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, mentre cercava di tenere sotto controllo le sue molte confuse emozioni. Voleva parlare, ma la voce si rifiutava di uscire. Nello stesso tempo, Neville aveva incrociato le braccia osservando Snape con uno sguardo risoluto e ferito allo stesso tempo.

Fu Albus Severus a trovare le parole giuste, quelle che solo i bambini sanno dire.

"Vedi? Tu SEI davvero coraggioso! Hai vendicato il Professor Snape, anche se ti sgridava tutto il tempo e ti diceva che eri un asino!"

Neville guardò il ragazzo e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. "Be', non avevo pensato a questo, quel giorno. Ma tu hai ragione, e adesso ne sono felice."

Scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli scuri di Al, poi guardò il ritratto con occhi nuovamente sereni. "Spero che continuerà ad insegnare a molti altri asini per tanti e tanti anni ancora."

Snape si sentì disarmato e stranamente in pace. "Grazie, signor Longbottom, " rispose burberamente.

Poi il mago alzò il viso e si guardò intorno cercando Dumbledore. Ma non c'era segno di lui in nessuno dei dipinti lì intorno, e Snape osò sperare che, una volta tanto, Albus non fosse rimasto ad ascoltare di nascosto. A volte, era molto più difficile condividere la gioia piuttosto che il dolore…


	10. Parte 10

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte X**

Neville Longbottom era andato via, lasciando soli alunno e professore. Snape guardò il ragazzino che gli sorrideva con tanta fiducia e si chiese se quel bambino sarebbe mai stato in grado di suscitare l'apparizione di un Molliccio. Quale avrebbe potuto essere la peggior paura di un animo così ingenuo e tenero? Quella confortante considerazione fu subito seguita da un rinnovato impeto di gratitudine per Minerva che, consigliando lezioni private dall'alto della sua autorità, aveva offerto a entrambi una soluzione perfetta per la difficile situazione creata dalle scelte di Zabini.

Il mago ritornò al suo abituale tono severo e chiese, "Allora, signor Potter, vuoi davvero continuare a studiare con me?"

Il ragazzo prese un'aria offesa. "Ma certo!" esclamò. "Adesso che lei insegna a James, devo trovare un modo di batterlo. Non fa che vantarsi tutto il tempo per questo nuovo corso."

Snape si incupì. Era sicuro che James Potter fosse un bulletto presuntuoso e patetico, e le parole di Albus Severus confermavano ancora una volta questa opinione. Comunque, il mago investigò meglio. "Mi sembrava di aver capito che tuo fratello non fosse contento di me."

"Be', ecco, era per via dei punti," spiegò Albus Severus. "Ma è molto fiero di essere stato scelto, e ha già scritto a mamma e papà che io invece non sono stato ammesso."

Il ragazzo prese un'aria sconfortata, poi esclamò con trasporto, "Ho cercato di fare del mio meglio, Professore! Davvero! Però il Professor Zabini ha detto che non era sufficiente. Mi spiace così tanto!"

Il visetto sembrò raggrinzirsi in una smorfia di comica disperazione, poi si illuminò nuovamente di speranza. "Ma oggi la Professoressa McGonagall mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che potevo provarci di nuovo, con un piccolo aiuto da parte sua, Professore…"

Di nuovo gioioso al pensiero della fortuna capitatagli, il ragazzo dichiarò col suo bel sorriso, "Vede, James e io dobbiamo batterci alla pari. Onorevolmente. Come faceva lei con mio nonno."

Colto di sorpresa, Snape trasse un respiro brusco. "Perché dici questo? Chi te lo ha raccontato?"

"Nessuno, signore." Albus Severus sembrava stupito. "Ma ormai la conosco bene, ecco perché ne sono sicuro."

Il mago si sentì perso davanti ad un simile immenso candore. Come poteva essersi meritato un'ammirazione così commovente? Per la prima volta in tutti quegli anni, sentì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi e sorrise tristemente a quel pensiero. Un ritratto che piangeva! Chissà se il colore sulla tela si sarebbe liquefatto, sciogliendosi con le sue lacrime e distruggendo così la sua nuova vita? Eppure, che modo meraviglioso di morire sarebbe stato quello di dissolversi confortato da emozioni così pure e rigeneranti, sapendo che questa volta qualcuno l'avrebbe sinceramente rimpianto…

Albus Severus non aveva compreso quei sentimenti, naturalmente. Stava ammirando l'aula, sprizzando energia come ogni normale ragazzo. Curioso, chiese a Snape con il suo tono allegro, "Posso vedere i calderoni, Professore?"

Snape annuì, mentre la commozione ancora gli stringeva la gola impedendogli di parlare, e il ragazzo fece un giro cauto della stanza. Poi, non riuscendo a trattenersi, chiese speranzoso, "Posso... _toccarli_?

Snape sorrise, e Albus Severus posò reverentemente una mano sul ventre metallico di un grande calderone. Ammirato, il ragazzo fischiò leggermente, poi ritornò velocemente sotto il quadro.

"Certo che James è proprio fortunato!" dichiarò, corrugando la fronte. "Quando possiamo iniziare, Professore? Voglio davvero fargli vedere chi di noi due è il migliore!"

 _Ce la farai, Albus Severus,_ pensò Snape. _E io ti aiuterò._

Poi si schiarì la voce ed annunciò burberamente, "Domani alle cinque, signor Potter. E ti prego di essere puntuale, altrimenti queste lezioni finiranno prima ancora di essere iniziate."

"Non sono mai arrivato in ritardo finora!" protestò il ragazzo con la sua voce acuta.

"Rispetto, giovanotto! Io non sono il Professor Longbottom!" Snape replicò aggrottando le sopracciglia. Ma subito dopo, un sorriso paterno mitigò immediatamente l'asprezza di quelle parole, e Albus Severus sorrise a sua volta.

... ... ... ...

La luna stava splendendo alta in un cielo nero e vellutato quando Snape interruppe le sue riflessioni e decise che era arrivato il momento giusto per ritornare al suo posto nell'ufficio della Preside. La notte era ormai sufficientemente inoltrata da evitargli visite o conversazioni indesiderate mentre si sentiva ancora di umore meditativo. Eppure, appena rientrò nel suo quadro, ebbe l'inaspettata sorpresa di trovare Minerva ancora seduta alla sua scrivania.

La giornata era stata evidentemente troppo faticosa per lei, e l'anziana donna si era placidamente addormentata sul tavolo, con gli occhiali appoggiati di traverso sul naso e le braccia incrociate sotto la testa, proprio come uno dei tanti ragazzini a cui una volta insegnava. Snape capì che lo aveva aspettato fino a quell'ora tarda, e quella prova di affetto rese ancora più doloroso il peso che portava nel cuore.

"Minerva," la chiamò piano. Ma il sonno dell'anziana strega era troppo profondo, e Snape dovette ripetere la sua chiamata.

"Minerva!" insistette con tono preoccupato, odiando di doverla disturbare, ma sapendo di essere lui il visitatore che la donna aveva aspettato così a lungo.

Reagendo finalmente a quella voce, Minerva si risvegliò e gli sorrise, gli occhi ancora leggermente annebbiati dalla sonnolenza.

"Severus, sei tornato?" lo salutò, massaggiandosi il viso e sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. Poi chiese ansiosamente, "Come è andato l'incontro con Zabini? Devi scusarmi per avervi lasciati soli alla fine della lezione, ma ho pensato che poteva essere una buona occasione per tutti e due …"

Si aspettava di essere rassicurata, e Snape esitò. Come poteva annunciarle che il suo incontro con Zabini lo aveva lasciato col desiderio di abbandonare quel ruolo di insegnante appena ritrovato? Come poteva confessare che si era abbandonato a cupe riflessioni per tutto il pomeriggio, e che solo la visita di Albus Severus aveva ridato luce ad una giornata che stava miseramente naufragando nella disperazione? Come poteva ammettere che il suo cuore ancora vibrava di amarezza mentre la sua mente si interrogava dubbiosa?

Minerva lo guardò col suo sguardo penetrante, e una ruga le si increspò sulla fronte. "Tu hai brutte notizie da darmi," dichiarò, improvvisamente seria.

Snape incrociò la braccia nella sua tipica posa difensiva. "Cosa diresti se io decidessi di rinunciare ad insegnare?" chiese cautamente.

L'anziana strega spalancò gli occhi. "Tu COSA?" esclamò. " Pensavo che avessimo già discusso questa ipotesi! Come puoi far questo ai ragazzi, Severus?"

"Diciamo che, per esempio, non posso essere considerato un esempio luminoso per molti di loro…" replicò lui con tono vago.

"Che stai dicendo?" Minerva reagì, arrabbiata. "Ho personalmente spiegato, a quei pochi che non ti conoscevano, chi è l'uomo con cui avranno l'onore di studiare Pozioni."

La donna si alzò in piedi, vibrante di indignazione. "Non voglio più sentire queste sciocchezze!" lo avvisò, puntando l'indice in un gesto di minaccia. Poi tutta la sua compostezza si frantumò. "Cosa è accaduto, Severus? Perché hai cambiato idea?"

Minerva considerò i lineamenti corrucciati dell'uomo nel ritratto, e i suoi occhi si illuminarono per un'improvvisa intuizione. "È stato Zabini, vero?" chiese in tono amaro. "Quell'uomo ci ha creato problemi sin dal primo giorno che è arrivato. Avevi ragione, Severus, non avrei dovuto assumerlo. È arrogante, poco collaborativo e sempre pronto a lamentarsi."

La strega abbassò il capo in una triste ammissione di sconfitta. "Ero così felice…" mormorò, come parlando a se stessa. "Una nuova opportunità per te. Un eccellente insegnante per la scuola. E… e la mia occasione personale per farmi perdonare. Ma non ha funzionato. Avrei dovuto saperlo." Poi sospirò profondamente e rimase in silenzio, un doloroso silenzio.

Per la prima volta da quando si era risvegliato in quel lontano corridoio, Snape considerò Minerva con occhi critici, comparando la donna in quella stanza con la donna che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima: il braccio destro di Dumbledore, l'insegnante severa, la collega affidabile, l'educatrice inflessibile, colei che rispettava sempre le regole anche se ciò poteva voler dire togliere punti alla sua stessa Casa. Leale, sincera, onesta…

Eppure queste splendide qualità erano proprio la ragione per cui Minerva era sempre stata così vulnerabile, e il tempo non aveva migliorato la situazione. Di fronte al quadro di Snape adesso c'era una donna anziana e fragile, con mani grinzose e macchiate dall'età, le cui labbra si stringevano convulsamente in una linea sottile mentre tentava di ritrovare il controllo di sé.

Snape provò improvvisamente un immenso rimorso. Cosa stava facendo? Minerva era l'artefice di questa sua nuova opportunità. Come poteva deluderla, e assieme a lei, come poteva deludere tutti coloro che avevano avuto fiducia in lui?

Sacrificare i suoi veri amici, le sue aspirazioni più nobili, gettare via l'ultima possibilità che la vita gli aveva offerto… questo significava arrendersi, e Severus Snape non voleva arrendersi. Ora, sicuramente Zabini aveva avuto ragione nel formulare le sue accuse: il suo vecchio professore aveva agito male nei confronti di tante persone, e in tanti modi diversi. Ma era accaduto durante una guerra. Un altro posto. Un altro tempo. Un'altra vita.

Snape incrociò lo sguardo ansioso di Minerva e le rivolse uno dei suoi tipici sorrisi bizzarri, cercando allo stesso tempo una risposta che potesse disperdere i dubbi e l'angoscia dell'anziana preside.

"Sei davvero testarda. Testarda come si dice che siano tutti i Grifondoro. Non posso che essere d'accordo con questa opinione, e ovviamente, accetterò tutto quello che deciderai per me."

Il cambiamento nell'espressione dell'anziana donna fu incredibile, e bellissimo da vedere. Appena colse il vero significato di quella dichiarazione, un immenso sorriso di sollievo le si allargò sul viso. A quel punto, Minerva lo rimproverò affettuosamente. "Ah, Severus! Per grazia di Merlino, stavi solo scherzando! Volevi che ti facessi i complimenti, allora? Era uno dei tuoi trucchi astuti per farti lodare?"

Imbarazzato, Snape abbassò gli occhi mentre lei lo guardava con gioia commovente.

"Sono così felice di averti di nuovo tra gli insegnanti," Minerva gli confessò allora in tutta semplicità. "Sto diventando vecchia, e le persone anziane amano avere giovani intorno a loro. Specialmente quando questi giovani sono buoni amici da così tanto tempo."

"Tu non sei vecchia, Minerva!" protestò Snape automaticamente, ma Minerva scosse la testa ed un sorriso sbarazzino le apparve sul viso, facendola sembrare per un attimo la vivace e sottile adolescente che era doveva essere stata tanti anni prima.

"Io SONO vecchia, Severus. Non quanto Albus, naturalmente, ma in ottobre diventerò centenaria," rispose con una risatina. Le sue guance si arrossarono prendendo quella adorabile sfumatura rosata così tipica delle persone anziane, e Minerva aggiunse, con una specie di timido orgoglio, "Cento anni! Riesci ad immaginarlo? Quante cose sono accadute, e quante ne ho viste accadere! Alcune felici, alcune tristi, alcune brutte, altre bellissime…"

La donna gli sorrise di nuovo, ed una miriade di scintille si accesero nei suoi occhi mentre diceva emozionata, "E da adesso in poi, ci sei di nuovo tu a far parte della mia vita. Che regalo meraviglioso!"

Le lacrime finalmente le scesero sulle guance, e Snape le guardò scorrere, non osando parlare, incapace di esprimere le emozioni che si susseguivano nella sua mente, e sentendo una potente ondata di affetto travolgergli il cuore.

Poi un'idea sconcertante gli illuminò la mente, e il mago dilatò gli occhi per l'intensità di quella intuizione.

... ... ... ...

La fresca luce del primo mattino rischiarava la nuova aula di Pozioni. Un uomo entrò camminando di buon passo, e si diresse subito verso il quadro dove Snape lo stava aspettando impazientemente, le braccia incrociate e le sopracciglia aggrottate nella sua abituale espressione severa.

"Professor Snape," l'uomo lo salutò, ansimando come se avesse corso. "Ha chiesto di me?"

"Signor Longbottom," Snape ricambiò il saluto con un cenno della testa. "Sì, l'ho fatta chiamare. La ringrazio per essere venuto tanto in fretta nonostante un così breve preavviso."

Seguì una pausa e il ritratto esaminò attentamente l'uomo, che stava stabilizzando il ritmo dei suoi respiri mentre attendeva pazientemente. Poi Snape si decise a parlare. "Ho un'idea, ma ho bisogno del suo aiuto per metterla in atto."

"Che cosa vuole che faccia?" Neville rispose con grande semplicità, e Snape apprezzò la fiducia implicita in quelle parole.

"Non è niente di complicato, vedrà. Almeno, non per l'uomo che ha ucciso "il serpente gigante di Voldemort," dichiarò il mago con un sorriso significativo, e molte altre parole seguirono quell'affermazione, componendo una spiegazione concisa ma completa.

Neville ascoltò con grande attenzione, poi sorrise e rifletté, "È un progetto ambizioso. E il tempo non è molto."

"Ecco perché ho pensato a lei."

"Suppongo quindi di dovermi sentire onorato della sua preferenza," Neville rispose gentilmente seppure con una sfumatura di ironia.

Snape incrociò di nuovo le braccia e parlò lentamente, come se stesse suggellando una promessa solenne. "Solo poche ore fa, lei mi ha accusato di non averle mai dato fiducia… e forse aveva ragione. Adesso ho l'opportunità di fare ammenda. Mi affido a lei, signor Longbottom. Sono sicuro che non mi deluderà."

 **Nota dell'autore (2008):**

 _In una delle sue prime interviste, JKR diceva che Minerva aveva circa 75 anni e Albus 150 all'inizio del ciclo di Harry Potter. Quindi, se aggiungiamo i pochi anni necessari alla conclusione della saga e i 19 anni dopo, si arriva più a meno a 100 anni per Minerva.  
In ogni caso, se ho sbagliato il calcolo, datemi pure la colpa. Non sono mai stata brava in matematica._


	11. Parte 11

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XI**

La prima vera lezione di Snape ai suoi studenti del secondo anno iniziò mentre un violento temporale esplodeva con furia, e l tuoni rimbombavano in un cielo livido e nuvoloso. I pannelli splendidamente decorati delle antiche finestre vibravano e mandavano vividi lampi colorati ogni volta che un fulmine attraversava l'aria. L'elettricità pervadeva l'atmosfera, e gli scoppi dei tuoni faceva sussultare di paura i più impressionabili dei ragazzi. Le torce diffondevano una luce tremula ma intensa. In quel contrasto tra chiaro e scuro, dove le ombre oscillanti davano un effetto ancor più tridimensionale agli oggetti e i calderoni apparivano immensi rispetto alle figurette che si muovevano in mezzo a loro, Severus Snape sembrava stranamente piatto mentre i lampi si riflettevano sulla superficie irregolare della sua tela.

La classe era evidentemente a disagio. Per la prima volta, i ragazzi erano soli col loro nuovo professore, e lo stavano considerando sospettosamente con occhiate furtive. Quelli che avevano raccolto informazioni da genitori o parenti più vecchi si erano precipitati a raccontare agli altri i racconti sulla fama terrificante di Snape come insegnante. Sussurri erano stati scambiati nei corridoi riguardo il suo esser stato un seguace del Signore Oscuro. Alcuni dei Serpeverde erano combattuti tra il sentimento di lealtà alla loro Casa e le diverse sensazioni di sfiducia, rabbia o odio suscitate dal flusso delle informazioni ricevute. Le precedenti spiegazioni della Preside McGonagall erano state quindi cancellate dal torrente di notizie arrivate direttamente dalle case e dalle famiglie. Eppure, nessun genitore si era opposto alla singolare scelta della Preside: nessun padre aveva protestato indignato, nessuna madre aveva mandato un gufo per esprimere la sua preoccupazione. I ragazzi era stati lasciati soli a farsi domande in un mare di dubbi, e la diffidenza adesso faceva incupire i loro visi ed esitare le loro voci, mentre la tempesta infuriava fuori dalle finestre e dentro i loro cuori.

Snape accolse la classe con un freddo sorriso che si trasformò in un'espressione sardonica non appena James Potter apparve sotto l'apertura della porta. Il ragazzo era nervoso, e anche se faceva mostra di un atteggiamento baldanzoso, in qualche modo evitava di guardare direttamente il suo insegnante. Con la sua lunga esperienza, Snape si mise immediatamente in guardia, e la piega sarcastica delle sue labbra si accentuò ancora di più.

Il ritratto si aspettava una sfida. Meglio ancora, non vedeva l'ora che accadesse.

... ... ... ...

La lezione iniziò con una piccola conferenza, nella quale il mago spiegò alcuni degli errori più evidenti che aveva notato nel loro precedente incontro. Era faticoso correggere abitudini che si erano radicate dopo un anno di pratica, perciò i ragazzi dovevano venir corretti il prima possibile. Snape ebbe un brivido pensando agli studenti più grandi: quanti altri comportamenti sbagliati aveva incoraggiato Zabini con il suo lassismo?

Seguì poi un veloce sondaggio e, mentre faceva domande non troppo impegnative, il nuovo professore in realtà indagava e confrontava le interazioni tra gli studenti: osservava le dinamiche della classe per capire chi erano i capi, chi gli elementi deboli, chi i più entusiasti o preparati, e finalmente, chi potevano essere i potenziali disturbatori.

Presto individuò due gruppi principali: uno faceva capo ai Serpeverde, l'altro si radunava attorno ai Grifondoro. Niente di nuovo in tutto ciò, pensò Snape con un sospiro, ricordando il passato. L'unica differenza degna di nota era che adesso i Corvonero sembravano far squadra con gli studenti verde e argento, e il polo della loro attrazione era indubbiamente Jennifer Avery… Un altro interessante dettaglio che avrebbe richiesto ulteriori investigazioni.

Finalmente, arrivarono all'esercitazione pratica. Col suo solito cipiglio sarcastico, Snape aprì il libro dipinto sulla sua scrivania e cercò una pozione per mettere alla prova i suoi studenti; ma questa volta scelse una preparazione molto difficile, perché era curioso di vedere come i differenti caratteri si sarebbero comportati davanti ad una richiesta così impegnativa.

Almeno, questa era la giustificazione che andava ripetendo a se stesso.

Tuttavia il suo sguardo continuava a posarsi su James Potter, che era spiacevolmente conscio di quell'esame incessante. Il ragazzo stava diventando sempre più nervoso e si guardava intorno come a cercare aiuto, mordicchiandosi il labbro e grattandosi la testa nello sforzo di interpretare il testo. Vicino a lui, ancora più angosciato, Arthur Macmillan si passava le dita tra i capelli, sollevandoli e scompigliandoli continuamente mentre cercava di capire le istruzioni.

Il tuono rimbombava cupamente e la vivida luce dei lampi illuminava l'aula con un effetto sinistro. L'intera classe si dimenava e si contorceva come vermi infilzati su un amo. Il compito era evidentemente troppo difficile per loro. Potevano essere "i migliori", ma erano i migliori secondo il parere di Zabini, pensò Snape e sorrise freddamente, vedendo James grattarsi il naso perplesso mentre scambiava occhiate preoccupate con i suoi compagni.

Dall'altro lato della stanza, con un sorrisetto significativo molto simile a quello di Snape, Jennifer Avery stava tagliando i suoi vermicoli secchi in piccoli segmenti precisi, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sugli ingredienti che aveva davanti. Le sue mani si muovevano con ritmo regolare, e tutto il suo comportamento tradiva una enorme sicurezza e un contenuto disprezzo per il gruppetto patetico riunito in quella stanza.

Ecco, quello sarebbe stato un altro tipo di problema da affrontare in futuro, considerò Snape aggrottando le sopracciglia.

L'esercitazione fu presto finita. Uno dopo l'altro, i ragazzi abbandonarono l'impresa e guardarono le loro pozioni decomporsi, mentre aspettavano con angoscia di conoscere le reazioni del loro nuovo e terribile insegnante davanti a quel fallimento. James Potter era l'unico del gruppo dei Grifondoro che rifiutava di arrendersi e continuava una lotta ostinata contro le forze oscure nel suo calderone: tuttavia, era troppo nervoso per lavorare correttamente, e anche lui finì per perdere il controllo del suo procedimento. In pochi attimi, la miscela che stava rimestando cambiò colore, passando da un giallo pallido ad un incredibile arancione abbagliante.

Cercando di compensare quell'allarmante trasformazione, James aggiunse subito nuovi ingredienti, ma il calderone emise un gorgoglìo bolloso e parte del suo contenuto schizzò fuori, spruzzando il ragazzo con un liquido disgustosamente viscido.

"Ma che diavolo…" gridò James e fece un balzo indietro, mandando una tazza piena di semi a schiantarsi sul pavimento con un botto fragoroso.

"Stai attento, signor Potter!" esclamò Snape, mentre una gioia feroce gli dilatava il cuore. "Ti ho già avvertito che non siamo su un campo di Quidditich."

Il ragazzo strinse i pugni e le sue labbra tremarono nello sforzo di controllare la rabbia, mentre raccoglieva i semi sparsi sul pavimento.

Troppo facile, pensò vendicativamente Snape, e come se avesse percepito i suoi pensieri, il calderone vomitò di nuovo un'ondata di liquido sullo sfortunato studente che si era avvicinato per controllare la sua pozione. E questa volta, le parole che sfuggirono a James furono roventi come la miscela che aveva cercato di preparare.

"Signor Potter! Modera quella lingua e pulisci il disastro che hai fatto sul pavimento!" ordinò seccamente Snape.

"Non l'ho fatto apposta!" esclamò il ragazzo indignato, e Snape esplose istantaneamente. "Rispetto, Potter! Quando ti rivolgi a me, devi chiamarmi signore o professore!"

La classe agghiacciò e fece un passo indietro, allarmata. Improvvisamente, quell'insegnante dipinto era diventato molto più vero e terrificante della maggioranza dei suoi colleghi vivi.

Incrociando le braccia nella sua posa favorita, Snape abbassò la voce fino a raggiungere un preoccupante tono gelido. "Quello non è il tuo calderone, Potter?"

"Sì, ma-"

"Niente scuse!" rispose seccamente il mago. "Prenditela con la tua incompetenza, Potter, se hai rovinato la tua preparazione e sbagliato il test. Non dimenticarti che sei in un corso che richiede cervello, non muscoli."

"Non ho chiesto io di essere ammesso… signore," rispose il ragazzo, risentito per quelle continue allusioni alle sue prodezze sportive.

"Pulisci quel disastro!" ordinò Snape con un tono che fece rabbrividire tutti gli altri studenti, muti spettatori di quella scena.

"Scriverò a mio padre quello che è successo," sussurrò rabbiosamente James ad Arthur Macmillan mentre cercava di ripulirsi del liquido disgustoso che aveva addosso. Ma purtroppo per lui, l'udito di Snape era ormai altamente sviluppato dopo tutti quegli anni di insegnamento.

"Ho avuto il piacere di insegnare a tuo padre, signor Potter," esordì quindi il mago con voce lenta e carica di significato. "Anche lui pensava di poter trasgredire le regole quando era ragazzo, eppure non credo che sarebbe felice di sentire che stai seguendo le sue orme anche in questo. Puoi sempre chiederglielo, naturalmente."

Snape si interruppe per guardare James negli occhi.

"Ma ti avverto che, in questa classe, l'ultima parola è la mia," concluse con un sorriso freddo.

"Allora andrò a parlare con la Professoressa McGonagall! Non voglio più stare in questo corso!" sbottò James con infantile risentimento.

Il tuono rimbombò ancora con un ruggito risonante, come se volesse sottolineare quella dichiarazione, e vividi lampi rossi esplosero nella mente di Snape, coagulandosi in piccole macchie vibranti.

"Metti a posto quel caos, Potter, se non vuoi che ti dia una punizione."

Il ragazzo e il professore incrociarono lo sguardo, fissandosi in una sfida silenziosa.

"NO!" gridò James; poi, ribollendo di collera, girò le spalle al ritratto e cominciò ad avviarsi verso la porta; tuttavia, i suoi passi divennero immediatamente incerti, come se stesse già rimpiangendo quella decisione troppo affrettata, e i suoi occhi lanciarono occhiate in giro, chiedendo mutamente ai suoi compagni di dire qualcosa, di difenderlo, di dargli un qualche supporto. Ma nessuno si mosse, e imitando il loro professore, anche Jennifer Avery incrociò le braccia, ostentando un freddo sorriso sulle labbra.

"Cosa pensi di fare, Potter?" chiese Snape aspramente.

"Me ne vado," rispose James, con voce tremante resa ancora più acuta dalla tensione.

"Non credo proprio. _Auxilium_!"

Un cigolio inquietante rispose a questa chiamata. Risvegliandosi dal suo sonno inanimato, una delle armature posizionate agli angoli della stanza si raddrizzò improvvisamente e cominciò a camminare a passi pesanti, con un pauroso suono stridente.

Alcuni dei ragazzi ansimarono di terrore, ma praticamente tutti erano paralizzati e affascinati dalla scena, felici in cuor loro che il professore avesse dimenticato la fine ingloriosa dei loro esperimenti e trovato un così conveniente capro espiatorio.

James impallidì. Era la prima volta che si trovava di fronte un avversario magico così potente, e di certo non aveva pensato che l'uomo nel ritratto potesse avere un simile alleato al suo fianco. Il ragazzo si fermò e studiò il nemico. Poi, con un'espressione determinata, cercò di aggirarlo, usando le varie tecniche che aveva imparato e che funzionavano così bene sul campo di Quidditch.

Si curvò, fece una finta e cercò di superare la statua con un balzo mentre Snape sorrideva in silenzio, assaporando il momento in cui quel ragazzino viziato sarebbe stato costretto a tornarsene vergognoso al suo posto. Aver stregato quegli impressionanti guardiani – in modo che lui, ormai costretto in un quadro, potesse risvegliarli alla vita quando necessario - era stata una splendida idea.

Ma l'armatura era ancora più risoluta a compiere il suo dovere di quanto potessero immaginarsi sia Snape che James. Dopo un tentativo andato a vuoto, un braccio di ferro inaspettatamente lungo si protese fino ad una dimensione inverosimile e afferrò il ragazzo per la caviglia. Di colpo, James si trovò a testa in giù, con le braccia che quasi toccavano il pavimento, mentre la creatura si girava trionfante verso Snape per presentargli il suo prigioniero penzolante.

"Lasciami andare!" stillò il ragazzo, mezzo soffocato da quella scomoda posizione, e l'intera classe trattenne il respiro, spaventata e allo stesso tempo incapace di reagire.

Un lampo solitario illuminò violentemente la stanza, e gli occhi di Snape si dilatarono, mentre i ricordi lo trascinavano indietro nel tempo. Adesso aveva di nuovo sedici anni e guardava quella scena da una distanza remota, ed era il suo se stesso più giovane, sollevato da un Levicorpus, che gridava e si contorceva per liberarsi… ma nessuno interveniva per aiutarlo. Era stato il nonno di James ad umiliare il giovane Severus davanti ai loro compagni, e un odio improvviso sgorgò bruciante nelle vene di Snape mentre riviveva quell'episodio così disonorevole con rabbia impotente. Emozioni che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare ancora si risvegliarono selvagge nelle sue fibre, e per un momento, l'oscurità velò la sua mente.

James indossava calzoni sotto l'uniforme. Almeno gli era stata risparmiata l'umiliazione di mostrare al pubblico la sua biancheria intima. Ma, scivolando fuori da una delle sue tasche, un bigliettino scintillante cadde graziosamente al suolo, e lì, con una piccola esplosione, si trasformò nel ritratto nebbioso di una ragazzina. Nel silenzio improvviso che si era creato, una voce dolce dichiarò, " _Ti amo, James_!"

La classe esplose in una risata liberatoria, e il ragazzo appeso a testa in giù, mortificato, scoppiò a piangere.

L'intero episodio era durato solo pochi secondo, ma Snape si sentì come se fosse tornato da un lungo viaggio nel tempo. L'amarezza gli strinse il cuore. No, non c'era né gioia né soddisfazione né piacere nell'umiliazione di quel ragazzino i cui occhi rispecchiavano la stessa angoscia che il mago provava nel suo animo.

"Basta!" Snape si scoprì a gridare. Immediatamente, gli studenti fecero silenzio e arretrarono spaventati di fronte alla furia che si stava diffondendo sui lineamenti del loro professore.

"Lascialo andare!" il mago ordinò all'armatura, e la creatura gentilmente depose al suolo James, che si raggomitolò a terra singhiozzando, rifiutando di guardare i suoi compagni.

"Dieci punti in meno ad ogni Casa!" dichiarò aspramente il mago, e gli studenti abbassarono lo sguardo in un silenzio risentito. Poi Snape si rivolse a James.

"Pulirai quel disordine prima di andartene, Potter. Questo è tutto, e spero che non mi darai più motivi per lamentarmi di te," disse quietamente.

"Ma così arriverà tardi a Trasfigurazione!" Arthur Macmillan, l'unico a non aver riso alla scena precedente, non potè trattenersi dall'esprimere la sua ansia.

"In questo caso, tu lo aiuterai, signor Macmillan. Le punizioni sono molto più sopportabili quando si condividono con gli amici. E poi, subito dopo, avrai una nuova occasione di dimostrare la tua amicizia quando arriverete entrambi in ritardo a Trasfigurazione."

Arthur abbassò la testa, troppo spaventato per replicare.

"La lezione è finita," annunciò Snape, e con lo stesso silenzio risentito di prima, i ragazzi presero i libri e lasciarono la stanza. Fuori da quella mura, la tempesta si stava calmando, ma il tuono ancora risuonava in lontananza, come se rispecchiasse le molte contrastanti emozioni che permeavano gli animi.

... ... ... ...

Non appena fu solo con Arthur, James si rimise lentamente in piedi. Senza dire una parola, chiudendosi dietro un muro di freddezza, cominciò a pulire il pavimento con gli occhi ancora gonfi di lacrime brucianti. Arthur gli andò vicino e cercò di confortare l'amico posandogli goffamente una mano sulla spalla. Ma James si scostò bruscamente, stringendo le labbra. Sconfortato, Arthur fece un respiro profondo, poi, ricordando la loro situazione, si girò a guardare verso il ritratto con una luce di apprensione sul viso. Ma il quadro era vuoto, e i due ragazzi si rilassarono con un sospiro di sollievo.

"Lo odio!" James mormorò, impallidendo sotto la violenza delle sue emozioni. "Lo odio! LO ODIO! Hai visto come si è divertito alla scena?"

"Ecco…" disse Arthur a disagio, "ti avevo detto di lasciare il biglietto di Margaret nella nostra stanza…"

"Non parlavo di quello, scemo! Non hai sentito cosa ha detto? Mi odia per via della mia famiglia, perché ho questo nome!"

"Però mi sembra che con tuo fratello vada d'accordo…" provò di nuovo Arthur, deglutendo preoccupato. Non voleva litigare col suo amico, ma James poteva diventare pericoloso in occasioni come quelle.

"Al è uno stupido! L'ho già avvisato! Scommetto che Snape gli farà un brutto scherzo quando meno se lo aspetta. Snape odia tutti i Potter!"

Il ragazzo si fermò per prender fiato e concluse bruscamente, "Prima o poi troverò un modo per fargliela pagare!"

... ... ... ...

Minerva sorbiva lentamente il suo infuso alle erbe. Ultimamente, si era lamentata di noiosi doloretti alle giunture, e Snape, che era diventato molto protettivo verso la sua vecchia amica, aveva convinto Zabini – be', effettivamente lo aveva obbligato – a preparare una speciale miscela rinvigorente ogni sera, in modo che le fosse d'aiuto. Poi aveva cominciato a passare le sue serate con lei, godendosi un'ultima chiacchierata prima che la donna si ritirasse nelle sue stanze. Nella cerchia dei suoi nuovi colleghi – sempre molto cauti ed educati in sua presenza – Minerva era l'unica di cui gli importasse veramente, la sola in quella scuola che avesse condiviso con lui così tanti avvenimenti importanti della sua vita.

"Allora," chiese lei quietamente, "è ancora James Potter, Severus? Non finirà mai questa storia? Dopo tutto, è la terza generazione! Il sangue dovrà pur essersi annacquato dopo tutti questi anni… nonostante l'aggiunta dei cromosomi Weasley."

Minerva alzò lo sguardo con un sorriso, ma Snape sospirò e rimase in silenzio. Quella mattina, aveva guardato negli occhi i suoi demoni. La scena avvenuta in classe ancora gli rimescolava lo stomaco e non desiderava parlarne. Oltretutto, aveva la spiacevole impressione che Minerva riuscisse a percepire i suoi sentimenti. La sua gentilezza era più dolorosa di un rimprovero.

"E che mi dici di suo fratello?" continuò affabilmente la Preside. "Pensavo che fossi affezionato al giovane Albus Severus…"

Snape sentì un fremito d'angoscia nel cuore. Non voleva pensare al suo studente preferito. Come avrebbe reagito il bambino all'umiliazione inflitta a suo fratello?

"Sono spiacente, Minerva," si decise finalmente a dire, "ma quel ragazzo meritava un castigo. Comunque, come ti ho già detto, sono sempre disposto a dare le dimissioni."

"Ma come ti ho già detto, io non posso accettarle," rispose Minerva con un sorriso e scosse la testa. "Non ce l'hai messa tutta, Severus. E io ho bisogno di te in questa scuola. Perciò, per favore, prova ancora e fai del tuo meglio."

Minerva finì placidamente di bere, poi inclinò la testa per guardare con affetto il suo compagno così insolitamente imbarazzato.

"Non te la caverai così facilmente questa volta, Severus. Non con me a dare gli ordini."


	12. Parte 12

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XII**

Quella mattina, Snape poteva percepire la tensione che vibrava nell'aria. La lezione dei suoi studenti del primo anno non era ancora iniziata e già i ragazzi si erano raggomitolati in posizione difensiva sulle sedie, studiandolo con occhi timorosi e lanciando occhiate furtive alle armature, come se si aspettassero di essere attaccati da un momento all'altro. Le notizie di quel che era avvenuto si erano diffuse in fretta, e Snape poteva facilmente immaginare le reazioni che avevano suscitato. Erano più che evidenti nelle espressioni dei suoi studenti.

Per un lungo momento, il ritratto guardò i ragazzi sotto il suo quadro e i ragazzi ricambiarono quello sguardo con palese disagio. Poi Snape abbassò il capo e sospirò. Non avrebbe dovuto accettare quella sfida. Era solo un dipinto. Cosa poteva aver conservato della vita reale, a parte futili ricordi intrappolati nei suoi pigmenti?

Eppure c'era una classe davanti a lui, che attendeva in rispettoso silenzio. Snape aprì il suo libro, poi lo richiuse e guardò gli studenti con il suo singolare sorriso.

"Oggi giocheremo col fuoco," dichiarò.

I ragazzi spalancarono gli occhi per la sorpresa.

... ... ... ...

Il tempo passava in fretta mentre gli studenti lavoravano alacremente. Ad ognuno era stato chiesto di testare vari ingredienti facendoli bollire a differenti temperature, e Snape aveva insegnato i vari incantesimi per controllare le fiamme. Giocare col fuoco era qualcosa che ai ragazzi non era mai stato permesso di fare prima di quel momento, e quindi erano tutti eccitati per quella novità. Presto l'esercitazione riuscì a creare anche una piacevole interazione tra gli studenti, dato che dovevano spostarsi da un calderone all'altro per poter comparare risultati e scambiarsi commenti. Poco alla volta, la loro fiducia ritornò in ondate potenti.

Snape monitorava la classe in silenzio, e questo approccio insolitamente quieto permise ai ragazzi di rilassarsi ancor di più. Inoltre, erano solo studenti del primo anno, troppo giovani per essere spaventati dalla sua famigerata reputazione di insegnante, troppo ingenui per percepire una differenza tra lui e i suoi colleghi in quel magico mondo di meraviglie. Sentendo acutamente la mancanza del suo alunno preferito, il ritratto osservò i visetti così gioiosamente accesi di entusiasmo e cercò le somiglianze con i loro genitori. Rose Weasley era molto simile a sua madre, e Rupert Warrington aveva le stesse maniere spavalde di suo padre. Mentre Scorpius Malfoy… ah! Quel ragazzo, così diffidente e riservato, nascondeva un mistero che doveva essere chiarito.

Per quasi due ore, Snape guardò gli studenti che lavoravano sotto il suo quadro; stavano discutendo e godendosi quell'esercitazione con la felice spensieratezza della loro età, e il ritratto sentì una profonda amarezza diffondersi nelle sue fibre. Come erano fortunati quei ragazzi! E che destino ingiusto era stato invece offerto a lui!

Poi sentì Stephen Bootes chiamare i suoi compagni con voce sorpresa e compiaciuta allo stesso tempo. Il suo esperimento aveva avuto successo, e i ragazzi si riunirono, accalcandosi e spintonandosi per sbirciare nel calderone e constatare che le radici tagliuzzate al suo interno avevano effettivamente cambiato colore e dimensioni. Raggiante di felicità, Stephen alzò il capo per guardare Snape, aspettando una parola di approvazione, mentre una agitatissima Rose Weasley si precipitava a controllare l'andamento del suo esperimento.

Il ritratto fece un cenno di approvazione allo studente, sorridendo ironicamente dentro di sé per quella gioia messa così ingenuamente in mostra. Ma poi, piano piano, quella gioia raggiunse anche l'animo dell'insegnante, e Snape sentì la sua amarezza cambiare in qualcosa di infinitamente più sereno. Questa era la sua classe, quelli erano i suoi studenti. Si rilassò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, e osservò i ragazzi al lavoro mentre una consolante sensazione di pace leniva dolcemente il suo cuore.

Stranamente, la parte più difficile arrivò alla fine, al momento di chiudere l'esercitazione. Tenere sotto controllo le fiamme magiche era un compito molto più ostico di quello che i ragazzi si sarebbero immaginati. Alcuni dei fuochi stregati semplicemente si rifiutavano di obbedire, ruggendo minacciosi ad ogni tentativo di spegnerli. Gli apprendisti affrontavano la sfida con grande ardore ma senza istruzioni specifiche del loro insegnante, che continuava a rimanere in silenzio; di conseguenza, il chiasso crebbe ulteriormente. E in tale gioiosa confusione, ben pochi studenti inizialmente ebbero modo di notare la scena inaspettata che stava avvenendo.

Una delle armature si risvegliò senza preavviso. Alcuni dei ragazzi che le stavano lavorando accanto sussultarono spaventati, mentre altri si strinsero tra di loro, cercando istintivamente la protezione del gruppo.

Ma l'armatura non fece niente di spaventoso; si limitò a togliersi l'elmo piumato e a scuoterlo vigorosamente. Con grande sorpresa dei ragazzi, un topolino cadde a terra e da lì squittì indignato, come se protestasse per quel trattamento scortese. Gli studenti guardarono a bocca aperta l'armatura che si raddrizzava, e con un acuto fragore metallico, rimetteva di nuovo l'elmo sul suo collo privo di testa.

Una delle ragazze al lato opposto della stanza, troppo impegnata a combattere con il suo fuoco magico per notare l'incidente, scelse proprio quel momento per alzare la testa. Il suo sguardo incontrò quello dell'armatura, e impaurita, si lasciò sfuggire un grido.

Snape si schiarì la voce.

"Spaventata, Miss Corner?" le chiese, e la ragazzina tremante fece segno di sì, guardando l'armatura con evidente ansietà.

"Non c'è nulla da temere," le spiegò gentilmente il ritratto. "Queste creature sono qui per aiutare, non per farvi del male."

Come se volesse rispondere a quelle parole, l'armatura cominciò a camminare con passi pesanti, risuonando cupamente nel silenzio che si era improvvisamente creato. Trattenendo il respiro per la tensione, i ragazzi guardarono la creatura fermarsi davanti alla loro compagna, ormai troppo atterrita per riuscire a muoversi. Ma ancora una volta, l'armatura non fece nulla di spaventoso: invece, piegò il suo corpo metallico in un rigido inchino, poi, con una enorme mano guantata sollevò senza sforzo il pesante calderone pieno di liquido gorgogliante mentre con l'altra soffocava il fuoco ribelle, trasformandolo in braci sfrigolanti.

Immediatamente dopo, un sudatissimo e disperato Rupert Warrington si girò a guardare supplichevole il ritratto.

"Per favore, signore, posso anche io…?" pregò, indicando le fiamme che sibilavano minacciose sotto il suo calderone. Snape acconsentì subito e l'armatura cominciò a camminare verso il ragazzo.

Dopo di ciò, tutti gli studenti con fuochi indisciplinati si affrettarono a richiedere l'aiuto della creatura, e la statua fece un giro trionfale della stanza. Non appena l'ultimo fuoco fu domato, l'armatura incrociò le braccia e girò la testa da un lato all'altro, come se apprezzasse l'ammirazione degli studenti. Poi agitò la mano enorme in un saluto e si diresse al suo posto, dove si irrigidì nella sua posa abituale. I ragazzi acclamavano con entusiasmo e persino la timorosa Miss Corner aprì il viso ad un sorriso timido, che diventò sempre più fiducioso fino a che la ragazzina si unì ai suoi compagni in un applauso liberatorio.

... ... ... ...

Rimasto solo nell'aula, Snape sorrise trionfante. Il suo piano aveva funzionato perfettamente. In tutta quella confusione, nessuno dei ragazzi aveva notato i movimenti leggeri delle sue dita che guidavano le azioni dell'armatura. Il ritratto sentì dissolversi il pesante fardello che aveva nello stomaco. Per fortuna, era riuscito a dimostrare che le armature erano aiutanti affidabili quando erano sotto controllo, e che l'incidente con James Potter era stato… be', via, solo un incidente!

Tuttavia, il ricordo di quanto era successo era ancora troppo doloroso. Presto una sottile inquietudine ricominciò a corrodere le sue fibre, ed un nuovo fardello, ancor più pesante, si ricreò nel suo cuore.

... ... ... ...

Per la prima volta da quando erano cominciate le sue lezioni, Snape desiderò che Albus fosse lì. Per la prima volta da quando si era risvegliato ed aveva scoperto di essere un ritratto, Severus lasciò il suo quadro e andò a cercarlo. Incredibile quanto fosse difficile trovare quel vecchio mago irritante quando c'era bisogno di lui!

Finalmente, Snape lo vide camminare in uno dei grandi dipinti del castello, immerso in un'amabile conversazione col ritratto di un antico mago sconosciuto, abbigliato in modo bizzarro.

"Ah, Severus, caro ragazzo! Cosa è accaduto?" lo salutò gentilmente Albus.

"Perché me lo chiedi?" indagò Snape, guardandolo con occhi sospettosi.

"Perché qualcosa DEVE essere accaduto se mi stai cercando," rispose il vecchio mago col suo sorriso dolce.

"Hai assistito a quello che è successo ieri a James Potter?" Snape andò immediatamente al punto, incrociando le braccia con uno sguardo di sfida.

"Ecco, Severus mi hai chiesto di non impicciarmi, e io sto facendo del mio meglio per ubbidirti." Albus fece una risatina chioccia, e il suo sconosciuto compagno inclinò la testa, approvando gravemente quelle parole.

"Comunque, sì, c'ero," continuò allegramente il grande mago. "Ero nel quadro in alto a sinistra; sai, quello con quella splendida vista del-"

"Basta!" Snape lo interruppe, quasi con un grido. "Allora? Nessun commento, nessuna critica, nessun consiglio da parte tua?"

"Che commenti potrei fare che tu non abbia già fatto?" Gli occhi di Albus brillavano di un divertimento che Snape trovò esasperante.

"Deduco allora che anche tu abbia pensato che il ragazzo meritasse una correzione," continuò aspramente il mago più giovane.

"Ho detto questo?" rispose Dumbledore con educata meraviglia. "Ecco un'interpretazione interessante."

"Avrei dovuto immaginare che lo avresti difeso! Grifondoro!" esplose Snape amaramente, pronunciando l'ultima parola come se fosse un insulto. "D'altra parte, non hai sempre giustificato le azioni di suo padre? E non avevi già perdonato anche suo nonno per quel simpatico scherzo con un lupo mannaro?"

Severus prese un respiro profondo, tentando inutilmente di calmarsi, poi proseguì pieno di rabbia repressa, "Posso almeno sperare di ricevere una spiegazione o devo presumere che vada oltre la mia limitata comprensione?"

Improvvisamente, gli occhi azzurri di Albus diventarono stranamente inespressivi.

"Ti ricordi, Severus, cosa mi hai detto qualche settimana fa? _Ho fatto fin troppi errori per poterti dare un consiglio._ È arrivato il momento per me di osservare e rimanere in silenzio."

Incollerito, Snape strinse i pugni, ma il suo vecchio mentore non disse più niente. Con un sorriso triste, Albus si voltò e riprese a camminare, continuando l'incomprensibile discussione iniziata col suo strano compagno.

Sconfitto, Severus se ne andò e si rinchiuse nel silenzio pensieroso del suo quadro.

... ... ... ...

"Buon pomeriggio, Professore."

"Buon pomeriggio, signor Potter."

Il ragazzo guardò il ritratto, e Snape ricambiò quello sguardo incrociando le braccia nella sua abituale posa difensiva. Aveva temuto che arrivasse quel momento… e naturalmente, era arrivato.

"C'è qualcosa in cui posso aiutarti?" chiese con circospezione, preparandosi alla battaglia. Ma la risposta lo colse di sorpresa.

"Possiamo iniziare le nostre lezioni la prossima settimana?" chiese quietamente Albus Severus.

Sollevato, Snape rispose, "Certo, Potter. Ma non capisco il perché. C'è un motivo per ritardarle?"

"Sì, signore. Ho bisogno di una spiegazione."

La voce del ragazzo era insolitamente ferma, e Snape si sentì di nuovo a disagio.

"Allora chiedi, Potter," replicò con un sospiro.

Come sempre, Albus Severus fu diretto nella sua sincerità.

"James mi ha raccontato quello che è successo in classe. Mi ha detto che lei lo ha insultato e umiliato di fronte ai suoi compagni. È vero, Professore?"

Snape aggrottò la fronte. Il ragazzo non gli stava mostrando il dovuto rispetto. Come si permetteva di mettere in discussione il suo insegnante? Quel comportamento richiedeva una bella ramanzina o meglio ancora, una punizione! Invece, sentendosi estremamente a disagio davanti a quei fiduciosi occhi verdi, Snape cercò di reagire.

"Tuo fratello non è stato capace di completare il compito che gli avevo dato! Ma è troppo arrogante e vanitoso per ammettere di aver sbagliato."

"Quindi James mi ha detto la verità," dichiarò Al semplicemente.

A quel punto, Snape esplose. "La verità è che si è comportato pessimamente in classe e ha sfidato la mia autorità!" gridò con tono infuriato. "Si meritava una punizione!"

"Ma non un'umiliazione."

Quella tranquilla dichiarazione andò a segno, e Snape abbassò la testa. Nessuno come quel bambino era capace di raggiungere la sua anima così a fondo. Era come guardarsi in uno specchio… ma l'immagine che gli veniva rimandata non era sicuramente lusinghiera.

Snape prese un lungo respiro. Come era doloroso imparare di nuovo a vivere!

"Non era mia intenzione," ammise finalmente. La frase più vicina ad una dichiarazione di scuse che fosse riuscito a trovare.

Anche il ragazzo incrociò le braccia.

"Perché, Professore?" chiese. Non c'era rabbia né odio né condanna nella sua voce, solo una quieta tristezza. "Solo perché non le piace il nome di James? Che cosa le ha fatto mio fratello?"

Il suono di altre voci improvvisamente echeggiò nella mente di Snape.

 _"Lascialo stare! Che cosa ti ha fatto?"_

 _"Be', è più il fatto che esiste, non so se mi spiego…"_

Dalla riva del lago, in un'altra vita, in un altro mondo, un'adirata Lily Evans fronteggiava di nuovo James Potter e discuteva con lui. Snape ansimò e battè le palpebre, cercando di respingere quei ricordi strazianti mentre un dolore acuto si diffondeva nelle sue fibre. Aveva preso il posto dei suoi vecchi persecutori?

Gli occhi verdi di Al, così simili a quelli di sua nonna, lo stava guardando gravemente, e altri ricordi dolorosi si risvegliarono nella sua mente, torturandogli l'anima.

 _"Mi dispiace."_

 _"Troppo tardi. Ti ho giustificato per anni."_

 _"No... senti, io non volevo..."_

 _"Non posso più fingere. Tu hai scelto la tua strada, io la mia."_

Snape nascose il viso tra le mani. Temeva la risposta che era così gentilmente sollecitato a dare, e il suo cuore cercava di resistere con tutte le forze.

"È difficile per me dimenticare, Potter," confessò con un sussurro. "Tuo nonno mi ha ferito troppo profondamente."

"James è mio fratello, non mio nonno," gli fece notare gentilmente Al, e quella stupefacente verità zittì definitivamente Snape.

Seguì una pausa molto, molto lunga.

"Parlerò con lui," dichiarò finalmente il mago con un sospiro.

"Speravo che l'avrebbe detto," rispose il ragazzo, ed un sorriso felice gli illuminò nuovamente il volto. "Non sarà difficile, vedrà. Deve solo pensare di star parlando con me."


	13. Parte 13

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XIII**

Il castello di Hogwarts stava ribollendo di attività. La celebrazione che si teneva in quel soleggiato 4 ottobre sarebbe stata probabilmente ricordata come la più significativa del nuovo secolo per la scuola, perché si sarebbero celebrati il centesimo compleanno della preside McGonagall e il millesimo anniversario della fondazione di Hogwarts, entrambi riuniti in un unico immenso evento.

La fantastica idea era venuta al Professor Longbottom. Durante una riunione scolastica, aveva annunciato ai suoi colleghi professori che la preside sarebbe presto diventata centenaria, un'età molto importante nella vita di ogni mago o strega. Aveva quindi proposto di dedicarle una grande festa e suggerito di includere nella celebrazione anche l'anniversario della scuola. Ora, nessuno aveva la certezza della effettiva data di inaugurazione di Hogwarts, ma si poteva ragionevolmente fissarla attorno agli anni iniziali del primo millennio. E in ogni caso, nessuno si sognava di mettere in discussione quella scelta. L'idea era affascinante e implicava così tante entusiasmanti possibilità! Quindi, quelle due date felici vennero congiunte in un unico grande evento, con l'intento di celebrare la scuola e la sua storia tramite il compleanno di una strega che aveva votato la sua intera esistenza all'insegnamento, e la cui vita si era di conseguenza identificata con la scuola stessa.

Per quell'occasione speciale, Hogwarts avrebbe aperto le sue sale a parenti ed amici; ci sarebbero stati giochi e tornei, un banchetto in onore della Preside e tantissimi ospiti speciali; in una parola, una fantastica opportunità per tutti gli ex studenti di incontrarsi e condividere l'eredità comune con i membri più giovani.

Tutti gli ex professori ancora in vita erano stati invitati, e la maggioranza di loro aveva risposto con molta emozione, dichiarando la loro gioia per essere stati ricordati, ringraziando per l'onore ricevuto e mandando gufi con i vari complimenti e saluti che la gente normalmente riserva per occasioni come queste.

Il consiglio dei Governatori era stato ancora più entusiasta dell'idea, ed aveva proposto di invitare anche rappresentanti delle altre due scuole magiche - Beauxbatons e Durmstrang - che avevano condiviso con Hogwarts una parte del loro recente passato. Si attendevano perciò due delegazioni nelle prime ore del mattino.

Naturalmente, non era stato possibile tenere la Preside McGonagall all'oscuro di questi preparativi per troppo tempo. Quando il progetto le era stato finalmente spiegato in tutti i dettagli, la sua reazione alla proposta era stata un misto di sorpresa, gioia e gratitudine, unite a tutte quelle meravigliose e potenti emozioni che le brave persone sono pronte a dispensare, e che sono così gratificanti per coloro che le ricevono.

A sua volta, il collegio dei professori era stato estremamente compiaciuto, anche se alcuni avevano segretamente invidiato il professor Longbottom per quell'intuizione, e si erano chiesti se quella brillante idea potesse nascondere ambizioni disoneste. Ma tutte quelle supposizioni si erano cancellate non appena lo stesso professor Longbottom aveva espressamente richiesto di non essere menzionato come l'ideatore della proposta.

E così, il giorno di festa era finalmente arrivato, e il gigantesco meccanismo aveva iniziato il suo corso; il programma stava scorrendo sorprendentemente liscio, considerando il poco tempo concesso agli organizzatori per preparare il tutto.

Sin dal primo mattino, un fiume di persone aveva invaso le sale egli altri luoghi di Hogwarts, camminando allegramente per i giardini. Maghi e streghe Apparivano qua e là con soffici pop, mentre molte scope volavano alte nel cielo – per l'occasione, gli incantesimi di protezione erano stati rimossi, visto che una squadra speciale di Auror era stata incaricata della sicurezza – e il Nottetempo scaricava in continuazione gruppi chiassosi e festanti di visitatori. Questo impressionante flusso di gente si spostava di posto in posto in modo lento ma ordinato, seguendo il programma, e presto si radunò davanti al castello per offrire un gioioso benvenuto alle delegazioni straniere.

A capo del gruppo di Beauxbatons, Madame Maxine avrebbe fatto il suo abituale ingresso imponente scendendo da un cocchio squisitamente adornato. La folla trattenne il respiro quando l'enorme globo atterrò dopo un'audace manovra nel cielo, e tutti si affrettarono a far largo rispettosamente ai giganteschi cavalli volanti. Poi un immenso sospiro attraversò l'aria, e molte delle streghe più emotive tra i presenti dovettero cercare il fazzoletto, quando Madame Maxine circondò con le sue braccia colossali la fragile figura di Minerva McGonagall, che per un attimo sparì in quel tenero abbraccio.

Il Preside Polikarpov di Durmstrang era un po' più rigido nel suo atteggiamento, ma il suo inchino perfetto seguito da un altrettanto perfetto baciamano, anche se terribilmente vecchio stile, risultarono comunque irresistibili per la maggioranza delle donne più anziane.

Bandiere e decorazioni con i simboli e i colori delle quattro Case erano state esposte ovunque. Allegria ed entusiasmo erano quasi palpabili, ma il culmine della giornata fu raggiunto durante il banchetto che ebbe luogo nei giardini, data l'immensa quantità di gente arrivata alla festa. La tavola, che ospitava ben tre presidi più molti altri dignitari e celebrità assortite, era stata posizionata sopra una piattaforma nel centro del parco, in modo che tutti potessero vederla. Quando Harry Potter propose un brindisi ad Hogwarts e alla sua Preside, la risposta fu un ruggito unanime, e la Professoressa McGonagall, dimenticando per un attimo la sua riservatezza, lo abbracciò e lo baciò sulle guance, mentre un coro poderoso acclamava e fischiava in approvazione.

Il sole illuminava con i suoi raggi lucenti una delle più belle giornate di ottobre degli ultimi anni. Il cibo era straordinario, l'occasione unica, e tutti sembravano brillare di gioia. Che altro si poteva desiderare per una così splendida celebrazione?

... ... ... ...

Chiuso nell'aula di Pozioni, Severus Snape sedeva nel suo quadro, ascoltando distrattamente i suoni festosi che arrivavano dall'esterno. La vita impazzava là fuori, ma a lui non era permesso partecipare. Era solo un ritratto, e quella considerazione era particolarmente malinconica quel giorno.

In mattinata, un esausto ma entusiasta Longbottom era comparso davanti al quadro per informarlo del grandissimo successo dell'idea. Le guance di Neville erano arrossate per l'eccitazione, e il suo viso somigliava in modo incredibile al suo sé stesso più giovane. Tuttavia, nonostante la sua animazione, Neville aveva parlato con calma sorprendente.

"Sono tutti felici qui fuori. È stato molto difficile per me nascondere il fatto che è lei in effetti l'autore di questo giorno di gioia. Io credo che la Professoressa McGonagall dovrebbe esserne informata."

"No," aveva risposto quietamente Snape.

"Va bene, allora mi permetta di portare fuori il suo ritratto, così potrà almeno godersi la vista."

"No!" aveva risposto seccamente Snape.

"Ma perché no?! Lei si merita di condividere quello che-"

"Signor Longbottom!" Per un momento, Snape era ridiventato la temibile figura che era da vivo, e Neville aveva impulsivamente fatto un passo indietro, mentre il suo viso rifletteva qualcosa di molto simile ad un terrore infantile. "Questa discussione non ha senso. Adesso esca da qui prima che a qualcuno venga la spiacevole idea di venire a cercarla."

A quel punto Neville aveva reagito fieramente. "E se non fossi d'accordo?"

"Signor Longbottom!" aveva esclamato nuovamente Snape, e questa volta, una scintilla gli aveva acceso gli occhi. L'uomo nel ritratto sapeva bene che non aveva nessun potere oltre la sua reputazione personale, e quindi non avrebbe mai potuto opporsi a una qualsiasi decisione che avesse preso un essere vivente. Intuendo queste emozioni, Neville aveva abbassato il capo, sussurrando imbarazzato, "Mi scusi. Ritornerò a farle visita più tardi, allora."

... ... ... ...

Le ore del tardo pomeriggio sembrarono diffondere una patina di calma dopo l'eccitazione della mattinata. Snape era ancora immerso in meditazione quando percepì un suono crescente di passi e di voci che si avvicinavano. Istintivamente trattenne il respiro, sentendosi intimorito e nervoso, e allo stesso tempo, stranamente speranzoso. La porta si aprì, ed un gruppetto esitante di adulti entrò nella stanza, guardandosi intorno con espressione incerta in quella che sembrava la parodia di una classe del primo anno.

Con improvvisa emozione, Snape riconobbe alcuni dei suoi vecchi colleghi: Slughorn, Trelawney, Vector, Hooch e anche Sprout, sottobraccio a Neville Longbottom.

"Severus!" Slughorn sembrò barrire non appena vide il ritratto. Il vecchio mago era ancor più ingrassato; le sue splendide vesti verdi e argento erano macchiate qua e là, il suo viso arrossato splendeva soddisfatto, e qualche piccolo singulto gli sfuggiva dalle labbra mentre avanzava faticosamente nella stanza. Si fermò per guardarsi intorno con aria di lusinghiero apprezzamento, poi cominciò ad impilare parole su parole.

"Bravo ragazzo! Mi dicono che stai facendo un ottimo lavoro qui! Eri un eccellente insegnante, Severus, e io sono sempre stato orgoglioso di te. Di te e di Lily… il mio gioiellino… e Harry… è diventato un grande Auror, come gli avevo predetto… tanto un brav'uomo… non dimentica mai un amico… ho visto i figli con lui, oggi… bambini adorabili…"

Mentre ascoltava in silenzio cercando di dare un senso a quel torrente incoerente di parole che il vecchio, chiaramente alticcio, stava farfugliando, Snape improvvisamente si paralizzò a quell'ultimo accenno. Harry Potter! Harry Potter era lì, anche lui alla festa! Severus non aveva pensato a quella particolare conseguenza quando aveva deciso di dedicare un giorno di gioia a Minerva. Ecco i problemi di aver dovuto lasciare a qualcun altro la gestione del programma! Ma intanto Slughorn era finalmente arrivato sotto il quadro, e gli altri professori si riunirono intorno a lui guardando Snape con un'aria di attesa, mentre Horace concludeva il suo discorso esattamente con le parole che Severus aveva temuto di udire.

"E così, caro ragazzo, siamo venuti a congratularci."

A quel punto, Snape si costrinse a dire qualcosa per interrompere quell'esplosione di chiacchiere.

"Felice di vedervi," dichiarò concisamente. Poi con un'occhiata omicida a Neville, aggiunse freddamente, "Suppongo di dovere il piacere di questa visita al signor Longbottom, vero?"

"Tanto un bravo ragazzo," proclamò Pomona Sprout, accarezzando maternamente i capelli di Neville. Anche lei era ingrassata e i suoi occhi brillavano di placida felicità e di orgoglio mentre rivolgeva un sorriso cordiale al ritratto. "Mi ha detto che adesso siete colleghi."

"È davvero un piacere essere qui oggi," si intromise Hooch. "E sono anche contenta di vedere che non sei cambiato troppo," non riuscì a trattenersi di aggiungere con un sorriso.

"Felice di vederti, Severus! Davvero molto felice," dichiarò intanto Vector, e la sua voce si ridusse ad un mormorio mentre considerava il ritratto con occhi pensosi, nei quali si riusciva a scorgere facilmente la compassione. Stranamente, Sibilla non disse nulla, ma le sue labbra tremavano in modo sospetto mentre continuava a sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso.

Snape guardò Neville e mandò un lieve sospiro. Si era reso conto il suo ex-studente di quanto poteva essere dolorosa quella riunione per l'uomo che ormai viveva rinchiuso in un quadro? Per la seconda volta in poche ore, Neville percepì quei sentimenti desolati e abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzato; poi, con una decisione impulsiva, rialzò la testa e si lanciò in un discorso improvvisato, affastellando le parole.

"Il Professor Snape è stato recentemente reinserito nel collegio dei professori, e noi tutti siamo molto felici e onorati di averlo di nuovo con noi. Anche se ero semplicemente terrorizzato da lui quando ero uno dei suoi studenti, adesso sono molto grato per quello che ha fatto e sono sicuro che sarà una grande aggiunta al nostro-"

Sprout, che stava considerando Neville con uno sguardo leggermente aggrottato, alzò una mano e interruppe quel torrente di parole. Poi si espresse con la sua abituale franchezza.

"Quello che il ragazzo sta cercando di dire, Severus, è che ti siamo tutti molto riconoscenti. Ci è servito un sacco di tempo per arrivarci, ma adesso è molto chiaro: tu sei stato un eroe, e noi non l'abbiamo mai capito, perciò è finalmente arrivato il momento di riconoscere la verità."

"Sì, Severus," ansimò Slughorn mentre gli si riempivano gli occhi di lacrime. "Spero che mi perdonerai per aver cercato di aggiungere alla tua cioccolata un cucchiaio della pozione Fammi-Andare, in quei giorni che eri Preside. Per fortuna, Alecto Carrow se l'è bevuta tutta. Ti ricordi, vero, quanto era ingorda."

L'abbozzo di un sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Snape, ma il resto dei suoi compagni si limitò a fissare Slughorn con espressione perplessa. Era chiaro che nessuno sapeva niente di quella pozione e si stavano chiedendo in silenzio quali possibili effetti letali avrebbe potuto avere. Felice di aver catalizzato l'attenzione dell'intero gruppo, il vecchio mago strizzò l'occhio ai colleghi e concluse con un sorriso scaltro, "E quindi ha passato una intera settimana a visitare tutti i bagni del castello!"

Quella conclusione inaspettata scatenò un coro di risate, e l'atmosfera divenne rapidamente rilassata. Presto il piccolo gruppo si ritrovò a conversare quietamente, ed ognuno dei visitatori raccontò a Snape le varie piccole attività in cui era impegnato e con le quali cercava di dare un senso alla vita; un resoconto che il ritratto trovò ancora più interessante quando capì che Neville non aveva tradito il suo segreto, e che nessuno sospettava il vero ruolo avuto da Snape nell'ideazione della festa.

Alla fine, Slughorn, che sembrava essere ritornato sobrio durante la conversazione, lanciò un'occhiata agli altri e propose, "Via, via, un brindisi a Hogwarts e a Severus. Possa egli continuare a insegnare a generazioni e generazioni di studenti, per la gloria di questa scuola!"

Con un rapido colpo di bacchetta, Horace fece apparire una bottiglia di vino ed un vassoio di calici. Il gruppo guardò di nuovo il vecchio mago con un'aria di profonda disapprovazione, giudicando evidentemente quella proposta priva di tatto. Come avrebbe potuto brindare con loro l'uomo chiuso nel quadro? Ma Horace sorrise maliziosamente e mormorò un incantesimo misterioso con impressionante velocità. Istantaneamente, un calice dipinto apparve davanti a Snape, che sollevò le sopracciglia per la sorpresa. Gli altri maghi e streghe reagirono con deliziata ammirazione, e Slughorn si illuminò di gioia e fece un cenno con la mano, dichiarando con falsa modestia, "Oh! Solo una sciocchezza! Ho imparato questo trucchetto molti anni fa, quando ho dovuto passare le vacanze invernali con il ritratto di Cirnic il Chierico."

Allegramente, ognuno alzò il calice, e molti altri brindisi seguirono il primo, ognuno dedicato ad un diverso partecipante del gruppo. Sentendosi girare la testa sotto l'influsso del potente liquore, alla fine Hooch chiese con una risatina, "Ma dov'è Albus? Non l'ho ancora visto oggi. Questa poteva finalmente essere una buona occasione per dirgli quanto era buffo con quegli stivali viola!"

"Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi quando vuoi, Rolanda," disse una voce dolce. "Io sono qui, pronto ad ascoltarti." Con il caratteristico luccichio dei suoi occhi azzurri dietro le lenti a mezzaluna, Albus Dumbledore li guardava da un panorama appeso sulla parete opposta della stanza.

"Albus!" Hooch impallidì e poi arrossì imbarazzata. "Ecco, io… io non stavo… non volevo… Per Merlino! Tu non dovevi star lì a sentire!"

"E che benedizione sarebbe per tutti noi," commentò sarcasticamente Snape. "Ma sfortunatamente, ha mantenuto questa terribile abitudine. Deve sempre impicciarsi."

Albus si inchinò, accettando la critica con un sorriso. "Sarei stato molto felice di parlare con voi oggi, miei cari amici," dichiarò quindi in tono salottiero. "Stavo solo aspettando il momento giusto. Sfortunatamente, sono stato occupatissimo fino a adesso. Molti degli ospiti volevano parlare con me, e non ho potuto sottrarmi a questo dovere."

I suoi occhi luccicarono allegramente ancora una volta, poi il mago ridivenne serio. "Comunque, sono qui per comunicarvi che siete ufficialmente richiesti dalla Preside. C'è una riunione speciale di tutti i professori viventi nella Sala Grande, e siete quindi gentilmente pregati di recarvi subito lì."

Il piccolo gruppo diede il via ad un'esplosione di commenti sinceramente rammaricati per la fine così improvvisa del loro incontro con Severus, poi in una confusione di saluti e auguri, i professori si affrettarono a uscire, discutendo animatamente tra loro. Dumbledore aspettò pazientemente che la porta si chiudesse dietro gli eccitati visitatori, poi guardò Severus.

"Un altro piccolo annuncio, e questa volta solo per te, Severus. C'è qualcuno che desidera parlarti. Ti avviso, preparati. Questa visita potrebbe rivelarsi un tantino… spiacevole."

"Albus!" reagì istantaneamente Snape. "Cosa significano queste parole? Albus! ALBUS!"

Ma il vecchio mago se ne era andato dal suo quadro, e subito dopo, una mano sconosciuta bussò due volte alla porta. Sfoggiando una calma che non sentiva assolutamente, Snape si costrinse a rispondere e aspettò poi ansiosamente che lo sconosciuto visitatore si facesse vedere.

La porta si aprì silenziosamente, e un uomo dalle vesti sontuose entrò nella stanza. Il ritratto trattenne il respiro mentre il visitatore, aiutandosi con un bastone, attraversava lentamente lo spazio, camminando con passo stanco e vacillante. Lo straniero indossava un cappuccio, ma lo abbassò non appena raggiunse il ritratto, rivelando un profilo aristocratico incorniciato da lunghi capelli bianchi. Il suo volto era rugoso ed esangue, ma i suoi freddi occhi grigi e le sue pallide labbra sottili ancora ostentavano quell'espressione odiosamente arrogante che il mago nel quadro ricordava così bene.

"Finalmente ci rivediamo, Severus!" lo salutò sardonicamente il visitatore, e Snape sentì la gola chiudersi per l'emozione.

"Lucius…" sussurrò.

I ricordi invasero spietatamente la sua anima.


	14. Parte 14

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XIV**

"Sono felice di vedere che ti ricordi ancora di me, Severus, considerando quanti anni sono passati dall'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati. È stato quando l'Oscuro Signore mi ha ordinato di cercarti, rammenti? Tu sei entrato nella Stamberga Strillante… e non ne sei più uscito. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che l'Oscuro Signore avrebbe sacrificato un così _leale_ seguace?"

Un tono sarcastico e strascicato sottolineò quelle ultime parole. Era un esordio inaspettato e crudele, ed un dolore acuto strinse il cuore di Snape a quei ricordi mentre la sua voce si rifiutava di uscire. Sollevando le sopracciglia con aria di beffarda sorpresa, l'ospite sotto il quadro inclinò il capo e sollevò il suo bastone con mano tremante, puntandone l'estremità verso il ritratto.

"Neanche una parola per un amico che hai sempre affermato di ammirare e rispettare? Merlino mi aiuti! Davvero, mi aspettavo un benvenuto ben più cordiale da te. Sei sempre stato un parlatore così persuasivo! Dove è andata a finire tutta la tua eloquenza?"

Lucius abbassò il bastone e vi si appoggiò pesantemente con entrambe le mani, osservando il ritratto con un sorriso malvagio.

"O forse è il senso di colpa che ti lega la lingua?" suggerì con voluta lentezza, chinandosi in avanti e abbassando il tono come se volesse condividere un segreto. "Potrei capirlo. Deve essere difficile trovare qualcosa da dire all'uomo che hai tradito!"

Provando una fredda rabbia a queste parole, Snape ritrovò di nuovo la voce. "Non ti ho tradito, Lucius!"

"Oh, no!" Malfoy fu pronto a replicare con enfasi esagerata. "No, hai ragione. Non hai tradito _solo_ me. Ci sono molti altri che possono sostenere di aver ricevuto questo stesso onore da te."

Il vecchio osservò Snape con un sogghigno. "Lacchè di Dumbledore. Servo e traditore di entrambi i tuoi padroni. Eppure ti abbiamo creduto. Hai recitato fin troppo bene la tua parte!"

Con uno sforzo, Lucius si raddrizzò e lanciò un'occhiata piena di disprezzo a ciò che lo circondava: lentamente, i suoi occhi arroganti vagarono su ognuno dei vari oggetti radunati nella stanza, finchè si posarono di nuovo sull'uomo nel ritratto. Snape ricambiò quello sguardo con un silenzio sdegnoso. Lucius fece un cenno annoiato.

"Vedo che hai ricreato qui il tuo piccolo regno. Tutti parlano delle tue lezioni. Sei la meraviglia della scuola, il controverso eroe, il famigerato professore a cui le arti magiche hanno offerto una seconda vita. Allora, perché non mi chiedi come ho passato la _mia_ vita dopo la battaglia? Non ti interessa saperlo, mio caro, caro amico?"

Entrambi gli uomini si fissarono con aria di sfida per un lungo momento. Poi Lucius continuò in tono tagliente, "Quindici anni ad Azkaban, Severus. Il Wizengamot doveva dare un esempio, e hanno scelto me. Certo! Ero una scelta ovvia. Così, ho perso tutto in una manciata di secondi."

La sua voce vacillò mentre pronunciava queste ultime parole, poi si indurì di nuovo, mentre il tono saliva con rabbia controllata, " Il mio nome, la mia dignità, il mio onore. L'amore di mia moglie, che ha passato quindici lunghi anni in solitudine e amarezza. Il matrimonio di mio figlio, celebrato senza la gioia che una tale occasione richiederebbe. La nascita di mio nipote, di cui ho ricevuto l'annuncio in gran ritardo nel gelo della mia cella… e infine, la mia salute, la mia gioia, le mie speranze! Tutto è stato bruciato, Severus, e ciò che mi è rimasto è solo un mucchio di cenere."

L'uomo si raddrizzò in un doloroso atto d'orgoglio. "Io, Lucius Malfoy, purosangue ed erede di una delle più famose dinastie del mondo magico! Adesso sono costretto ad abbassare gli occhi per la vergogna anche davanti al più umile dei nati Babbani! Guarda il patetico relitto che sono diventato!"

Le sue nocche diventarono bianche mentre stringeva la presa sul bastone, scuotendolo violentemente. "E tu lo sapevi! Tu hai lavorato contro di noi sin dal principio!"

"Mi sembra, comunque, di non avere avuto il successo che mi aspettavo," replicò freddamente Snape. "Vedo che, nel tuo cuore, sei ancora un leale seguace dell'Oscuro Signore, anche se un'ignominiosa sconfitta e quindici anni in una cella hanno provato la futilità delle sue ambizioni. Forse il Ministro dovrebbe essere informato di questa tua toccante devozione."

"Non è quello che volevo dire!" ribattè Lucius mentre gli occhi gli lampeggiavano d'ira, ma con una traccia di apprensione nella voce a quella minaccia così apertamente offerta. "Tu hai mentito continuamente, a noi, a me!"

"Per essere formulata dall'uomo che ha mentito spudoratamente al Ministero e al consiglio del Governatori, questa è davvero un'accusa strana," replicò Snape nello stesso tono freddo.

"NON USARE I TUOI SPORCHI TRUCCHI CON ME!" Lucius gridò furioso, poi di colpo impallidì e si premette una mano sul cuore, barcollando instabilmente indietro.

"Io… io volevo proteggere il nostro mondo…" ansimò e vacillò, mentre il bastone si rivelava inaspettatamente un appoggio troppo instabile per sostenere il suo peso.

"Come?" lo sfidò Snape. "Come? Abbandonandoci tutti nelle mani di un mostro demoniaco?"

"Non ti permetto-" cominciò Malfoy, poi di nuovo vacillò per il dolore, e si guardò intorno alla ricerca disperata di un sostegno. Cercando di recuperare l'equilibrio, si appoggiò ad uno dei banchi, tenendosi una mano premuta sul petto.

"Fa male…" ansimò. "Merlino, quanto fa male… ma devo dirti quello che ho nel cuore prima che si fermi definitivamente… ho ancora incubi, Severus. Li ho avuti per quindici anni. Ogni giorno. Ogni ora. Ogni minuto. Svegliandomi in quella cella umida, rispondendo ai miei carcerieri, mangiando quel pane raffermo, dormendo in quelle lenzuola luride. Tutto, tutto mi ricordava la condizione gloriosa che avevo prima di diventare un numero che gli altri godevano ad umiliare."

I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. "Quanto ti ho odiato, Severus! E per Merlino, quanto ti odio adesso!"

Snape scosse la testa con una specie di incredula pietà e replicò quietamente, "Dovresti odiare l'uomo per il quale, al contrario, non ha mai cessato di proclamare la tua reverenza. Eppure sei vivo, Lucius, e hai ancora una famiglia…"

"Sono loro l'unico motivo per cui ho scelto di sopravvivere," rispose l'uomo, passandosi una mano tremante sugli occhi.

"Come sta Narcissa?" chiese gentilmente Snaper, sperando di dare una nuova svolta alla conversazione. Ancora una volta, Malfoy reagì con furia.

"Non osare pronunciare il suo nome! Tu, tu che hai…"

"Stretto un Voto Infrangibile con lei per proteggere vostro figlio?" suggerì ironicamente Snape.

Lucius alzò un dito tremante. "Tu hai mentito a lei e a Bellatrix!"

"Ma quella menzogna ha salvato Draco."

Questa tranquilla affermazione sembrò andare inaspettatamente a segno. Malfoy arretrò, ancora vibrante di dolore, e incrociò le braccia. Per un momento, i suoi occhi si strinsero con un'espressione subdola che deformò i suoi lineamenti aristocratici.

"Già…" prese un respiro lento. "Draco. Il tuo alibi. La perfetta scusa a cui ti sei aggrappato per così tanto tempo."

Lucius rialzò la testa, guardando il ritratto con disprezzo, poi andò all'attacco crudelmente. "Tu dici che hai salvato mio figlio… Eppure oggi non è venuto a ringraziarti. E sai perché? Perché io gli ho raccontato la verità!"

Con un sorriso vendicativo, Lucius continuò aspramente, "Sapendo quanto eravamo amici, Draco mi ha chiesto spiegazioni sul tuo doppio ruolo. E io gli ho confermato che, a parte Dumbledore, tu hai continuamente mentito, usato e sacrificato per i tuoi scopi tutti quelli che avevi attorno. E forse hai mentito anche allo stesso Dumbledore: non ne sarei sorpreso. Comunque, Draco ora sa che la tua tanto vantata protezione altro non era che uno stratagemma deliberato. Tu l'hai usato come una pedina, ed ecco perché non è venuto qui oggi."

Rattristato, Snape contemplò il trionfante Malfoy. Così, pensò amaramente, quella era la ragione per cui il giovane Scorpius aveva quell'aria così guardinga durante le lezioni di Pozioni.  
L'uomo nel ritratto chiuse gli occhi, lottando contro quelle memorie brucianti.

"No!" rispose poi fieramente, rialzando la testa per respingere quell'accusa. "No," ripetè. "Non ho potuto salvare coloro che avevano liberamente scelto il loro destino, e tu eri fra loro. Ma ho fatto del mio meglio per proteggere gli altri."

Severus si interruppe per un lungo momento, poi continuò piano, "Draco ha seguito le tue orme perché tu eri il padre che amava e ammirava. Lui credeva in te… ma tu l'hai lasciato solo e indifeso per colpa dei tuoi continui errori!"

Una pugnalata sarebbe stata meno dolorosa. Un'espressione angosciata e sconvolta alterò i lineamenti dell'uomo sotto il quadro, prosciugandogli il colore dal volto. E infine Malfoy cedette. Nascondendo il viso tra le mani, scoppiò negli aspri singhiozzi di un vecchio non abituato al pianto, lasciando traboccare senza riserve i suoi veri sentimenti con quelle lacrime.

"Narcissa aveva ragione. È inutile. Ho fallito."

Alzando due occhi arrossati e disperati, Lucius aprì le mani in un gesto di resa. "Ho sacrificato me stesso per Draco, ma l'ho perso comunque. Credevo che, offrendo la mia vita per proteggerlo da una condanna orribile, avrei creato un futuro migliore per la mia famiglia… ma adesso mio figlio mi disprezza per le mie scelte. Questo è il motivo per cui non è venuto."

Le sue labbra tremarono nello sforzo di pronunciare le parole che ammettevano la sua sconfitta. "Si vergogna di me. Non vuole essere coinvolto nell'umiliazione della nostra casata."

Di nuovo nascose il viso tra le mani. "Meglio morto come te, Severus, che essere costretto a vivere in perpetua infamia."

Un singhiozzo ansimante lo scosse violentemente, e Lucius aggiunse, "Meglio morto che vedere mio nipote abbassare gli occhi per l'imbarazzo quando camminiamo per la strada."

Come se fosse stato evocato da queste parole, la porta si aprì lentamente e Scorpius Malfoy fece capolino.

"Nonno?" chiese timidamente dall'altro capo della stanza; incapace di tenere sotto controllo la voce, Lucius riuscì a rispondere solo con un sorriso esitante, battendo le palpebre per nascondere le lacrime. Ma il ragazzo non si mosse, evidentemente a disagio davanti all'uomo che si sforzava di ricomporsi.

"Vieni, vieni, Scorpius," riuscì finalmente a chiamarlo Lucius, cercando di avere un tono fermo e di rassicurare il ragazzo con una bugia. "Il Professor Snape mi stava parlando di te. Sono contento di sentire che sei un così bravo studente."

"Sì, Scorpius," Snape si rivolse al ragazzino, che si era avvicinato cautamente al ritratto. "Sono felice di aver visto tuo nonno. Una volta era uno dei miei migliori amici."

Lucius guardò ansiosamente Scorpius e il ragazzo osservò attentamente il vecchio di fronte a lui, poi si girò a guardare il ritratto. Snape allora abbassò il capo in un saluto.

"Abbi cura di te, Lucius. Scorpius, ti vedrò domani in classe. Per favore, porta i miei saluti a tuo padre. Spero di incontrare anche lui, uno di questi giorni."

Disorientato, Lucius cercò di trovare una risposta. Ma poi, rinunciando alla lotta, lasciò ricadere il capo e si avvicinò al nipote, posandogli una mano sulla spalla come a chiedergli sostegno. Il bambino guardò il vecchio con occhi preoccupati. La pressione sulla sua spalla e l'estrema spossatezza di quel vecchio viso amato finalmente lo portarono a superare la sua timidezza. Prendendo una mano grinzosa tra le sue, Scorpius chiese in un sussurro, "Hai pianto, nonno?"

"Sì." Lucius respirò lentamente, poi rese più ferme le sue labbra tremanti. "I ricordi possono essere dolorosi per un vecchio come me. Ma il Professor Snape è un amico saggio. E adesso ci sei tu ad aiutarmi."

Istintivamente, il ragazzo gli strinse la mano ancora più forte, e Lucius si fermò per guardarlo da vicino, perdendosi nel grigio stupefacente degli occhi chiari di Scorpius, così simili ai suoi. Poi goffamente accarezzò i capelli biondo-pallido del ragazzo.

"Avanti, adesso usciamo e andiamo a divertirci. La festa non durerà per sempre, sai?"

Stupito, Scorpius spalancò gli occhi con un'immensa gioia, arrossendo di felicità. Lucius girò la testa per guardare Snape. Silenziosamente, i due uomini si scambiarono un lungo sguardo, poi Lucius si diresse alla porta, tenendo stretta la mano di suo nipote.

Di nuovo solo nella luce declinante, Severus Snape sospirò profondamente. Quanta pietà ispirava quell'uomo che aveva ancora i suoi tesori più grandi – la vita e una famiglia – eppure li stava perdendo per colpa di un inutile orgoglio!

Il mago abbassò gli occhi mentre una cupa angoscia gli riempiva il cuore. Lentamente, insidiosamente, le veementi accuse di Lucius – quelle che Severus aveva così sdegnosamente respinto – rialzarono le loro teste ed aggiunsero ulteriore dolore alle parole che Zabini gli aveva scagliato contro solo qualche giorno prima. Il loro suono sembrava ancora vibrare nell'aria, e Snape sentì un sapore acido in bocca. Era stato capace solo di dispensare tristezza e infelicità mentre era in vita? Aveva davvero tradito tutti quelli che gli erano attorno per il solo beneficio di quell'ambiguo potere che Dumbledore soleva chiamare "il bene più grande?"

Per molti lunghi, interminabili momenti, il ritratto combattè contro quelle sensazioni amare che aumentavano inesorabilmente nel suo animo. Ahimè! Era una lotta impari per il suo spirito ferito, e sconfitto, Snape chiuse gli occhi mentre un desiderio disperato ma impossibile si apriva a forza un varco nel suo cuore: per un momento, vide se stesso sgusciar fuori dagli stretti confini del suo quadro e camminare all'aria aperta, godendo il caldo del sole sulle sue guance e il soffio del vento tra i suoi capelli, con il conforto di una mano affettuosa che stringeva la sua…

No, quello che era ancora possibile per Lucius non sarebbe mai più stato possibile per lui: il destino lo aveva confinato in un dipinto e lì avrebbe passato il resto della sua esistenza, desiderando eternamente quello che la vita gli aveva offerto ma mai dato, per colpa delle sue scelte sbagliate.

Per un lungo, lungo tempo, Snape guardò la porta con occhi che non vedevano. Poi, incrociando le braccia nella sua posa abituale, abbassò il capo e aspettò silenziosamente che venisse un altro giorno.


	15. Parte 15

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XV**

Era quasi sera quando la porta si aprì di nuovo senza preavviso, questa volta spinta da due ragazzini vivaci che sembravano avere una gran fretta. Risvegliato bruscamente dalle sue cupe fantasticherie, Snape riconobbe Albus Severus in uno dei due, e il suo cuore si riempì di gioia. Ma chi era la bambina dai capelli rossi che correva a gara con il ragazzo per arrivare per prima sotto il ritratto? C'era qualcosa di familiare nei suoi lineamenti delicati, e il mago ebbe la sensazione allarmante che presto gli sarebbe stato presentato un altro membro della famiglia Potter.

"Buona sera, Professore!" Albus Severus lo salutò con un sorriso gioioso, poi guardò la sua piccola compagna.

"Buona sera, Professore!" la ragazzina ubbidì prontamente a quell'invito silenzioso.

"Buona sera, signor Potter," iniziò a dire Snape, e le sue parole sollevarono una risatina da parte della bambina. Snape si accigliò immediatamente, ma non riuscì a farle abbassare gli occhi. Invece, la bimba guardò il ragazzo con aria divertita.

"Signor Potter! È così che ti chiamano a Hogwarts? Oh, Al, quanto è buffo!"

"Signor Potter?" chiese Snape, un pochino irritato per quell'evidente e allegra mancanza di rispetto. "Saresti così gentile da presentarmi questa signorina?"

"Signorina!" La bambina era evidentemente compiaciuta. "Che gentile! Papà invece mi chiama così solo quando faccio qualcosa di sbagliato."

Imbarazzato, il ragazzo sorrise e disse, "Mi scusi, Professore. Questa è Lily, la mia sorellina. Le ho raccontato tutto, e quindi adesso Lily voleva conoscerla."

Lily! Anche se non inaspettato, il nome aggiunse un'altra emozione alle tante che avevano imperversato fino a quel momento nell'animo di Snape. Tuttavia, quella bambina di fronte a lui conservava solo una pallida traccia dell'eredità di sua nonna nei suoi lineamenti. Non nel colore dei birichini occhi nocciola, non nella sfumatura rosso arancio dei capelli, che ricordava fin troppo il suo sangue Weasley… E cosa aveva voluto dire esattamente Albus Severus con "Le ho raccontato tutto"?

Ma il ritratto non ebbe il tempo di chiedere o di aggiungere altro perché un gruppetto di persone stava entrando nella stanza, spingendo la porta che era stata lasciata mezza aperta. Questa volta, i nuovi arrivati erano molto più quieti dei bambini, ma Snape li guardò con un tumulto in cuore.

Harry Potter! Harry Potter stava venendo da lui. Non più il ragazzino magro che era stato nei suoi giorni di scuola, ma un rispettabile uomo adulto, correttamente vestito, con occhiali dalla montatura in acciaio e arruffati capelli neri. Vicino a lui, stringendosi al suo braccio, Snape riconobbe Ginny Weasley, luminosa come quando era una studentessa, anche se leggermente sovrappeso. Una matura Hermione Granger li seguiva, con un grande sorriso sospettosamente tremulo sul volto mentre camminava mano nella mano con sua figlia Rose. Adesso che madre e figlia erano insieme, la loro somiglianza era ancora più evidente.

L'uomo nel dipinto si sentì in trappola. Non c'era via di fuga. La festa che aveva progettato come un dono riconoscente a Minerva McGonagall si stava lentamente trasformando in una specie di giorno del giudizio, nel quale si erano crudelmente radunate le molte memorie del suo passato. Si fece forza per affrontare quella nuova prova. Da sotto, Albus Severus vide il cambiamento che era avvenuto sul viso di Snape e si girò a guardare sconcertato i suoi genitori.

"Buona sera, Professor Snape," disse la voce inaspettatamente grave dell'Harry Potter adulto, e il ritratto sentì un'emozione potente farsi strada nelle fibre della sua tela; la sua antica nemesi, la reincarnazione dell'uomo che aveva odiato così tanto… e della donna che aveva amato ancora di più. Harry era lì, e lo guardava con gli stessi sereni occhi verdi di Albus Severus,

Stranamente, dopo quel primo saluto educato, sembrò che Harry non avesse altro da dire. Infatti si ritirò quietamente vicino ad un banco mentre le due donne aggiungevano i loro saluti al suo: Ginny leggermente imbarazzata, Hermione molto più animata.

 _Deve essere ovviamente compiaciuta dai fenomenali risultati di sua figlia_ , pensò Snape con un sorriso storto, osservando l'espressione gioiosa di Hermione. Il ritratto osservò i suoi visitatori con la sua abituale espressione severa. Era così strano vedere cresciuti quelli che aveva lasciato ragazzi! Ed era ancora più strano pensare che adesso avevano tutti la sua stessa età. Ma le persone sotto il suo quadro avevano anche una vita e una famiglia; non erano solo vuote memorie fissate su una tela, come ormai tristemente era lui.

Come sempre, Hermione fu la prima a reagire all'imbarazzato silenzio che era seguito allo scambio dei saluti.

"Sono molto felice di sapere che continua ad insegnare, Professore!" esclamò. "Non potrei desiderare insegnante migliore per mia figlia. Spero solo che Rose sia all'altezza del compito."

"Non deve preoccuparsi, signora Weasley," rispose Snape, e vide le sopracciglia dei suoi visitatori sollevarsi al suono di quella voce che apparteneva al passato e tuttavia non era mai stata dimenticata. Erano tutti chiaramente affascinati, perciò continuò a parlare, provando un'amara soddisfazione. "Sua figlia ha la stessa vivida intelligenza della madre. È un piacere averla nel mio corso. E non è solo brillante, è anche rispettosa."

Ginny Potter arrossì a quell'allusione indiretta, e i suoi occhi si accesero.

"Cosa che, suppongo, non si può dire di mio figlio maggiore," dichiarò con un tono più acuto del necessario.

"Anche se altrettanto brillante, il giovane James Potter non può essere definito esattamente … rispettoso." Snape era molto guardingo nell'uso delle parole. Albus Severus lo stava guardando fiduciosamente, e Severus non voleva ferire il ragazzo.

Percependo il disagio dell'uomo nel quadro, Hermione riprese immediatamente il controllo della conversazione, esplorando diversi argomenti relativi alla scuola, alla festa e al luogo in cui si trovavano, ed infine concluse, "È meraviglioso vedere come è stata organizzata l'aula! Rose mi ha descritto il modo con cui lei verifica le pozioni grazie a questi piccoli quadri. Lo trovo un sistema davvero ingegnoso."

Quell'ultima considerazione sembrava ovviamente mirata a lusingarlo, e Snape si sentì un pochino irritato. Ma subito dopo, il vero scopo di Hermione divenne chiaro. "Tuttavia mi stavo chiedendo: come farà a correggere i compiti e a dare i voti, se posso chiederglielo?"

"Non ho ancora deciso, Miss Granger," rispose lui, ritornando inconsciamente al nome più familiare a cui era abituato. "Fino a qualche giorno fa, questo corso era solo un esperimento. Comunque, la sua è una domanda interessante. Come può immaginare, non possiamo chiamare un pittore ogni volta che c'è un compito in classe, e neppure possiamo chiedere agli studenti di dipingere le loro risposte direttamente sui quadri. Suppongo che dovrò consultarmi con la Preside per questa faccenda."

Poi i suoi occhi si strinsero per un'improvvisa intuizione. Come poteva aver dimenticato con chi stava parlando? Snape fece un cenno accondiscendente col capo e chiese, "Qualche suggerimento da parte sua? Sono sicuro che ha studiato attentamente la cosa."

Arrossendo con lo stesso orgoglio compiaciuto di quando era in classe, Hermione rispose immediatamente, "Ecco, sì, credo di avere una soluzione possibile."

"Davvero?" mormorò soavemente Snape. "Che cosa incredibile!"

Hermione sembrò leggermente offesa; invece il ritratto fu sorpreso di vedere un sorriso nascere ed allargarsi sul viso di Harry Potter. Harry non fece alcun commento, ma sembrava evidentemente divertito da quella reiterazione di "so-tutto-io" della sua vecchia amica. Comunque, la conversazione si interruppe bruscamente un attimo dopo, quando la porta si aprì ancora una volta per far entrare un esasperato Ron Weasley. Il nuovo arrivato si stava trascinando dietro un ragazzino riluttante che cercava di sfuggire alla sua presa, e arrossì di imbarazzo non appena notò tutti quegli sguardi fissi su di lui.

"Spiacente," balbettò in quel silenzio intimidatorio, "ma il bambino era… volevo dire, Hugo stava… Oh, accidenti! Buona sera. Spero di non essermi perso nulla di importante."

"Signor Weasley!" replicò Snape col suo caratteristico tono sardonico. "Sempre in ritardo, vedo! Che cosa ha scelto questa volta per il suo viaggio? Un'altra auto volante?"

Anche se evidentemente a disagio, Ron ritrovò il suo sorriso malizioso. "Be', adesso ho la patente, quindi suppongo che potrei tentare di guidarne una con migliori risultati. O forse potrei provare con un aeroplano."

Sua sorella sorrise mentre sua moglie lo guardò storto, e Snape di colpo si sentì tagliato fuori. All'esterno di quelle mura, c'era un mondo che gli era totalmente sconosciuto e che probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito a conoscere. Per quanto potesse essere doloroso, quelle persone erano il suo collegamento col passato e il suo ponte verso il futuro. Ed una sconcertante considerazione seguì a ruota: anche se sembrava incredibile, lui sarebbe stato lì anche quando loro non sarebbero più esistiti. L'idea era semplicemente agghiacciante. Come si sarebbe sentito quando tutti coloro che aveva conosciuto fossero scomparsi o si fossero trasformati in ritratti anche loro?

Il suo sguardo intercettò gli occhi fiduciosi di Albus Severus. Il ragazzino stava sorridendo alla sorella, e Snape pensò che presto anche lui sarebbe diventato adulto e se ne sarebbe andato. Ma forse i suoi figli sarebbero tornati a Hogwarts, e forse a Snape sarebbe stato permesso di avere ancora una parte nella vita di quella famiglia che aveva occupato un posto così importante nella sua esistenza.

Il ritratto era così preso dai suoi pensieri che a stento sentì Hermione annunciare la sua intenzione di incontrare la preside McGonagall per parlarle della sua idea. In conseguenza di quelle parole, una corrente elettrica sembrò attraversare la stanza, e subito dopo, tutte le persone lì riunite furono impegnate ad eseguire il curioso balletto chiamato "dirsi arrivederci." All'improvviso, tutte le domande e le risposte non dette sembrarono condensarsi e restare sospese nell'aria mentre aveva luogo un'attività frenetica. Ginny radunò i suoi figli. Hermione si unì a Ron nel tentativo di calmare il sovreccitato Hugo che voleva vedere i fuochi d'artificio organizzati da suo zio George. Ron era evidentemente sollevato al pensiero di lasciare quella stanza, e sua moglie gli lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero mentre Rose aggiungeva il suo contributo personale a quel caos festoso.

Nel mezzo di quella confusione, Harry Potter venne lentamente avanti e si posizionò sotto il quadro. Tutti gli altri cominciarono a dirigersi verso la porta, e dalle loro azioni, Snape capì che lasciar dietro Harry era parte di uno schema prestabilito. Sospirò dentro di sé. Cosa poteva volere Harry Potter da lui?

Severus si sentiva stanco, e anche molto arrabbiato. Che sciocco era stato a rituffarsi nelle preoccupazioni della vita reale proprio nel momento in cui aveva raggiunto una beata non-esistenza!

Sollevando gli occhi quasi a cercare aiuto, vide Albus Severus e Lily dirigersi verso la porta, seguendo ubbidienti la madre; tuttavia, i due ragazzi continuavano a voltare la testa verso di lui, come se stessero cercando di dirgli qualcosa. Poi la porta si chiuse, e il silenzio riempì la stanza. L'uomo e il ritratto erano definitivamente soli, e Snape sospirò interiormente ancora una volta.

"Suppongo che tu abbia qualcosa da dire, Potter," disse in un tono quieto e disarmante. "Per favore, parla e poi lasciami tornare alla mia benedetta solitudine."

Harry annuì gravemente, guardando il ritratto con un'espressione di simpatia.

"Comprendo i suoi sentimenti," replicò. "Avrei preferito venire qui da solo. Ma lei conosce Hermione. Non ha potuto resistere all'idea di farle visita e di porle quella domanda! Non è cambiata di una virgola in diciannove anni!"

Harry sorrise, mentre un'aria divertita gli si diffondeva sul viso – così diversa dallo sguardo cauto e diffidente che Snape ricordava così bene! – poi ritornò nuovamente serio.

"Non è facile per me dire quello che sono venuto a dirle. Vede, ci sentiamo tutti colpevoli. Abbiamo visto solo il male in lei. Ma l'abbiamo giudicata con occhi che erano stati deliberatamente fuorviati. Dumbledore mi ha raccontato la verità solo dopo la mia morte."

Il ritratto sussultò per lo shock. "La tua… _morte_?" sussurrò.

"Sono stato costretto a consegnarmi a Voldemort prima dell'ultima battaglia, e lui ha scagliato l'Avada Kedavra. Tecnicamente, ero morto. Ma in pratica, non mi ha fatto alcun male perché le gocce del mio sangue, che gli avevano permesso di rigenerarsi e che erano ancora nelle sue vene, mi hanno protetto. Comunque sono stato raggiunto dalla sua maledizione, e durante una perdita di coscienza, ho parlato con Dumbledore in una specie di visione. E lì, lui mi ha rivelato la verità, ma io ero troppo sconvolto per capirla in tutta la sua essenza."

Gli occhi di Harry diventarono improvvisamente lucidi.

"Devo ancora ringraziarla per… per quello che mi ha donato nella Stamberga Strillante."

Snape impallidì per il dolore, ed Harry sembrò rendersi conto di quanto strazianti fossero quelle memorie, tuttavia continuò risolutamente. "Anche se lei mi aveva dato la chiave per comprendere gli eventi, non è stato semplice per me accettare la verità. Non è stato facile ammettere che l'uomo che mi aveva rimproverato, punito, insultato e umiliato per sei lunghi anni, il traditore che era scappato come un dannato codardo dopo aver ucciso il suo Preside, il suo benefattore, davanti ai miei occhi…" – qui Harry inghiottì e si interruppe per un momento; poi concluse dolcemente – "Non è stato facile accettare che quell'uomo era stato il leale custode della mia vita… e il mio vero protettore."

Nel silenzio che seguì questa dichiarazione, il ritratto chiuse ancora gli occhi. Con un movimento affaticato, Snape si massaggiò il dorso del naso e abbassò la testa, chiudendosi in meditazione.

Harry fece una pausa, cercando di trovare le parole giuste.

"Non so se riusciremo mai a superare i nostri ricordi," continuò lentamente. "Ma forse lo faranno i miei figli. Albus Severus mi ha detto che lei gli sta insegnando Pozioni, e io sono molto felice di vedere quanto gli piacciano queste lezioni. So invece che James, al contrario, è un carattere molto più tosto con cui aver a che fare. Adesso è furioso con lei, proprio come lo ero io tanti anni fa. La accusa di essere cattivo e ingiusto. Suppongo che dovrà imparare a sue spese, proprio come ho fatto io."

L'uomo nel ritratto stava ancora respirando lentamente, lo sguardo perso in orizzonti remoti, e Harry si raddrizzò.

"Sono felice di aver avuto la possibilità di dirle tutto questo. Avevo rimandato questo momento per troppo tempo," disse, aspettando una reazione. Ma solo il silenzio rispose a quella affermazione, così Harry abbassò la testa e aggiunse tristemente, "La lascio in pace come avevo promesso. Addio, Professor Snape."

L'uomo si passò nervosamente la mano tra i capelli, nel gesto caratteristico della sua giovinezza. La cicatrice era ancora ben visibile sulla sua fronte, e Snape la guardò affascinato. Parlando a scatti, come se le parole stessero uscendo contro la sua volontà, il ritratto finalmente disse, "Albus Severus ha un talento promettente. Spero che gli sarà presto permesso di unirsi al mio corso."

Harry rialzò di nuovo il viso, mentre una gioia controllata si diffondeva sui suoi lineamenti per quella risposta che rivelava un mondo dietro quelle poche parole.

"Sono sicuro che ce la farà. È un ragazzino dolce ma molto determinato."

Poi, dopo una pausa, offrì il suo ultimo dono, "Adesso sa perché gli abbiamo dato quel nome. Nel bene o nel male, Albus Dumbledore ha forgiato il mio destino. Ma senza di lei, non avrei mai potuto completarlo."

Scomparendo di nuovo in una distanza remota, Snape annuì in silenzio.

"Addio, allora, Professor Snape," lo salutò Harry.

"Addio, signor Potter."

Con un movimento fluido, Harry si girò e si avviò verso la porta. Ma non appena l'aprì, quasi inciampò su Albus Severus e Lily, che stavano aspettando fuori dalla stanza con un'espressione colpevole sui visi ansiosi.

"Che state facendo qui fuori?" indagò Harry, cercando di avere un tono autoritario, ma rovinando immediatamente l'effetto con un sorriso.

"Solo un momento, papà!" implorò Lily. "Al deve farmi vedere una… una cosa."

Harry si girò per guardare alle sue spalle; la tremula luce delle torce danzava vacillante nella stanza, e il ritratto stava ancora guardando nel nulla, assorto nei suoi misteriosi pensieri. Harry sorrise con aria complice.

"Un segreto, eh? D'accordo, signorina, ma non far aspettare troppo la mamma. Tu non puoi restare a Hogwarts come i tuoi fratelli. E ricordati che dobbiamo salutare zia Minerva prima di tornare a casa."

I bambini fecero segno di sì entusiasticamente, poi entrarono di corsa nella stanza. Sorridendo, Harry attese finchè non li vide fermarsi sotto il ritratto, esattamente come si aspettava.

"Buona notte, Severus!" augurò silenziosamente, richiudendo la porta.

Non appena furono sicuri di essere soli, i ragazzini alzarono la testa con un sospiro di sollievo.

"Salve, Professore!" Lily salutò l'uomo nel quadro con allegra familiarità. "Siamo tornati!"

"Felice di rivederti, signorina Potter," Snape si costrinse a rispondere, incrociando le braccia e ritrovando la sua usuale scontrosità.

La bambina osservava il mago con imbarazzante intensità. Poi si girò verso il fratello, che era chiaramente a disagio. "È molto meglio di quel che credevo!"

Al diventò scarlatto e alzò due occhi imploranti. "Deve scusarla, Professore. È solo una bambina."

Lily sollevò la testa fieramente. "Credo che se ne sia già accorto da solo!" ribattè. "Comunque, posso essere una bambina, ma l'idea è stata mia."

La piccola guardò di nuovo il quadro e un sorriso le illuminò il visetto. "Ho un regalo per lei, Professore."

"Bene, che pensiero carino, signorina Potter," dichiarò impazientemente Snape, mezzo divertito, mezzo irritato per l'impertinenza di quella streghetta, e tuttavia incapace di rimproverarla.

Al sembrò ancora più angosciato.

"È… è solo una bambina," ripetè a disagio, ma Lily lo fece tacere con un'occhiata sdegnosa, poi aprì un pacchettino piatto e rettangolare.

"Spero che le piacerà," disse, alzando l'oggetto in modo che Snape potesse vederlo.

"Sono sicuro che -" Snape cominciò a rispondere. Ma la voce gli si bloccò, soffocata, mentre i suoi occhi si dilatavano per un immenso, incredibile shock.

Da dentro il quadretto stretto nelle mani della bimba, una deliziosa giovane donna dai capelli rossi gli stava sorridendo, e Snape fece un passo indietro con un ansito aspro.

"Lily!" esclamò con voce rotta.

I bambini si guardarono e sorrisero felici.


	16. Parte 16

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XVI**

Barcollando, Snape fece un passo indietro e nascose il viso tra le mani, nascondendo così anche i suoi sentimenti.

"Severus," lo chiamò dolcemente la voce di Lily; ma l'uomo nel ritratto stava naufragando in un oceano di emozioni e non riusciva a parlare. Allora la giovane si rivolse ai ragazzi. "Albus Severus, potresti appendere il mio quadro al muro?"

Arrossendo per l'ansia, il ragazzino si affrettò a cercare un posto adatto. Trovò un piccolo dipinto che mostrava una vista del lago e lo staccò, facendo molta attenzione; poi, con ancora maggior attenzione, prese il ritratto di Lily e lo appese al posto del quadretto che aveva tolto.

"Grazie!" lo ringraziò lei con un sorriso dolcissimo, e Snape, intuendo quel che stava per accadere, arretrò ancora fino a che le sue spalle toccarono il muro dipinto dietro di lui. Allora si arrestò e aspettò, respirando piano e guardando il piccolo ritratto con una specie di dolorosa attrazione.

Muovendosi fluidamente e con grazia, come se danzasse, Lily lasciò il suo quadro ed entrò nel ritratto di Snape; in pochi rapidi passi, arrivò di fronte al mago e lì si fermò, osservandolo con ammirazione.

"Come sei diventato bello, Severus!" disse infine, e la sua voce tradiva le lacrime che le stavano luccicando negli occhi.

Snape respirava a fatica, cercando di controllare le emozioni contrastanti che si agitavano nel suo cuore mentre contemplava l'amatissima visione con occhi adoranti. Sì, lei era lì, proprio davanti a lui, esattamente come la ricordava, nella bellezza intatta dei suoi ventun anni.

"Lily!" mormorò con voce strozzata. "Lily," ripetè con un singhiozzo sussurrato, poi quelle emozioni troppo intense lo sopraffecero e cercò di inginocchiarsi davanti a lei.

Subito Lily lo prese per le braccia e lo tenne stretto, frenando il suo gesto e riparandolo dalla vista dei bambini. Per un momento, a contatto col corpo di lei, Snape sentì uno stupefacente flusso di calore scorrergli nelle fibre. Finalmente aveva raggiunto una vicinanza fisica con un'altra persona, e proprio con colei che era così cara al suo cuore. Quanto intensamente l'aveva desiderato! La gioia che provava era semplicemente inesprimibile.

Poi alzò il viso e i loro sguardi si incontrarono, il suo implorante, quello di lei pieno di tenerezza, entrambi luminosi di lacrime. Perso nella contemplazione della donna che aveva pensato di non poter vedere mai più, sconvolto per le emozioni che combattevano nella sua anima, Snape richiamò tutto il suo coraggio e lentamente si raddrizzò, cercando di parlare. Ma Lily fece un passo indietro, e con una rapida occhiata di avvertimento, indicò i bambini alle sue spalle, chiedendogli silenziosamente di attendere.

"Nonna!" chiamò imperiosamente la piccola Lily. La bambina aveva evidentemente pianificato quell'incontro, e non voleva perdere neanche un singolo dettaglio. "Adesso dovresti baciare il Professor Snape!" Poi, come se ci stesse ripensando, dichiarò in tono rassicurante, "Puoi farlo, non dirò niente al nonno." E dopo un'altra pausa meditativa, aggiunse ancora, "E neanche Al. Vero, Al?"

Ma suo fratello stava ancora guardando la scena a bocca aperta, così la bambina gli diede una gomitata. "AL!" esclamò esasperata, e la loro giovanissima nonna sorrise.

"Avevo già avuto anche io questa idea, ma grazie per il suggerimento," dichiarò la Lily adulta con una nonchalance che tradiva un'intensa emozione. Si avvicinò a Snape e gli posò gentilmente le mani sulle spalle. Immediatamente, il mago si irrigidì e chiuse gli occhi, mentre lei si alzava sulla punta dei piedi e lo baciava leggermente sulla guancia. Snape sussultò ed emise un gemito aspro. Poi riaprì gli occhi, il viso alterato in un'espressione quasi di sofferenza.

Lily lo guardò sorpresa. "Ti ho fatto male?" chiese preoccupata.

"N-no." La voce di Snape era un sussurro roco.

"Bene, allora perché hai quest'aria così tesa?" gli chiese lei gentilmente.

"Io… io non sono abituato a essere baciato," replicò lui con voce rotta, tremando di emozione. "Specialmente da… da te," aggiunse poi con uno sforzo che gli fece arrossare il viso.

Nel frattempo, i bambini si guardavano, uno perplesso, l'altra deliziata. "Non mi sembra che gli piaccia," sussurrò Al alla sorella, ma lei lo interruppe subito con tono di superiorità. "Certo che gli piace! Tu sei maschio, ecco perché non capisci queste cose."

La bambina si rivolse di nuovo al quadro. "Adesso dovreste andare a fare una passeggiata," suggerì soddisfatta, ma sua nonna le rispose in tono esitante, guardando Snape con aria preoccupata, "Penso che dovremmo lasciar decidere al Professor Snape cosa vorrebbe fare. Forse preferisce che me ne vada, adesso."

"NO!" Il grido gli sfuggì prima che potesse trattenerlo, poi Severus, goffamente, cercò di correggersi, "Volevo dire… sarei molto felice di fare una passeggiata con te in uno di questi bellissimi panorami."

Raggiante di gioia, la piccola Lily diede un'altra gomitata al fratello ed esclamò contenta, "Andiamo, Al! Ora dobbiamo lasciarli soli!" Poi sorrise alla coppia e chiese speranzosa, "Nonna, vuoi dare un bacio per me al Professor Snape prima che vada via?"

La donna la guardò con espressione triste. "Tesoro, forse il Professor Snape non desidera altri baci."

"Ma se era così felice quando l'hai baciato prima!" fu pronta a rispondere la bimba. La nonna le sorrise. "Be', allora vedremo, forse più tardi."

"Arrivederci, Professor Snape," lo salutò la piccola Lily. "Spero che le sia piaciuta la mia sorpresa."

Con uno sforzo, Snape distolse gli occhi dalla donna che non aveva smesso di contemplare in tutto quel tempo, e inclinò il capo verso la bambina che lo guardava tanto fiduciosamente da sotto il quadro. "Grazie, signorina Potter," disse. "Grazie davvero."

La bambina si illuminò di gioia e agitò la mano in un saluto. Poi si girò tutta orgogliosa e cominciò ad avviarsi verso la porta, tirandosi dietro per una manica il suo ancora sbalordito fratello mentre gli sussurrava concitatamente, "Dai, Al, andiamocene! Papà ci starà aspettando. Non vorrai mica che venga qui, vero?"

Ma la donna nel quadro fermò il ragazzo che si stava già allontanando, chiedendogli gentilmente, "Per favore, Albus Severus, aspettami laggiù, in fondo alla stanza. Più tardi avrò ancora bisogno del tuo aiuto per tornare a casa."

La bambina si accigliò per un attimo. Poi, comprendendo l'inutilità di una protesta, riprese a camminare dopo un'ultima dispiaciuta occhiata di saluto. Quando la piccola Lily ebbe lasciato la stanza, Al sussurrò, "Nonna, potresti diventare mia sorella anche tu?"

Lily spalancò gli occhi divertita e rispose, "Al! Ma tu hai già una sorella! Non le vuoi bene?"

"Sì, nonna, ma tu sei così bella!" Il ragazzino la guardò ammirato, poi sospirò e, ubbidiente, andò a raggiungere il suo posto all'altro capo della stanza. Lì si sedette su una sedia, e aspettò in silenzio nuovi ordini. Non appena fu sufficientemente lontano da non sentire le loro parole, Snape ancora una volta invocò piano, "Lily…"

"Shhh!" La donna gli poggiò un dito sulle labbra, interrompendolo con dolce autorità, poi lo prese per mano. "Vieni con me e non dire nulla."

A quel tocco, Snape sentì una liquida onda di emozioni scorrergli attraverso il corpo; piccole esplosioni di colore danzarono davanti ai suoi occhi e, ammaliato, il mago seguì Lily in un quadro che mostrava un magnifico tramonto splendente dietro una catena di montagne. Non appena entrarono nel dipinto, il sole sembrò irradiare una luce più intensa, mentre i delicati colori della sera, che stavano trasformandosi in notte, cambiarono trascolorando in molteplici sfumature radiose. Per un lungo momento, si fermarono e contemplarono ammirati la bellezza maestosa di quella scena, che rifletteva così bene le emozioni dei loro cuori. Poi si sedettero su una panchina dipinta, e il mago si voltò immediatamente verso la giovane.

"Lily!" implorò Snape con una sorta di disperazione, "ho sperato di avere questa possibilità per così tanto tempo! Ti prego, dimmi che tu… che tu non mi odi per quello che ho fatto. Dimmi che sei qui per perdonare, non per condannare!"

Nascosto dalla panca, scivolò a terra e si inginocchiò di fronte a lei, prendendole le mani e tenendole strette, desiderando baciargliele ma non osando nemmeno provarci. Oh, come poteva rivelarle l'emozione che gli sconvolgeva l'anima, come poteva dimostrarle l'intensità dei sentimenti che facevano battere così fortemente il suo cuore dipinto?

Rispondendo alla preghiera che sentiva in quella voce, Lily si chinò e appoggiò la fronte contro quella di lui, accogliendolo nel balsamo confortante della sua tenerezza. Snape sentì il suo respiro solleticargli le guance e chiuse gli occhi, desiderando che quel momento d'estasi potesse durare per sempre. Ma lei stava già rialzando il capo, sfiorandogli la pelle con dita morbide mentre liberava gentilmente le mani dalla presa del suo compagno. Snape tremò ancora sotto quel tocco, e Lily corrugò le sopracciglia, dispiaciuta.

"Non fare così, Severus…" sussurrò. "Sono venuta qui per te. Ti prego, siediti accanto a me. Parliamo come gli amici che eravamo una volta." Seguì una piccolissima pausa dolorosa, poi Lily si corresse. "Come gli amici che siamo ancora."

Lentamente, il cuore che batteva pazzamente a quelle parole, Snape si alzò in piedi e si sedette di nuovo vicino a lei, con uno sguardo esitante.

"Mi dispiace," disse lei, scostandosi i capelli dal viso con lo stesso movimento aggraziato che lui ricordava così bene. Di colpo, fu come se non fossero passati gli anni, e per un attimo, Snape fu di nuovo il ragazzo allampanato e goffo che era stato da adolescente.

"Mi dispiace," ripetè Lily, guardandolo preoccupata, "avrei dovuto avvisarti prima. Ma come avrai probabilmente capito, è stata una decisione improvvisa."

Ancora in lotta con i battiti affrettati del suo cuore, Snape pose la prima delle domande che si agitavano nella sua mente. "Lily… ma come… come hai…?"

Lily comprese le parole non dette e sorrise, felice di poter passare ad un argomento più pacato.

"Sono stata dipinta un anno fa, e devo ringraziare Ginny per questo. Il mio primo nipote aveva ricevuto la lettera da Hogwarts, e i ricordi erano tornati a tormentare Harry. Così Ginny gli ha detto che era tempo che superasse quelle angosce ancora irrisolte. Mio figlio non aveva mai voluto avere i nostri ritratti in casa. Non ci conosceva che attraverso i suoi sogni. Ma alla fine, ha accettato, e così ho potuto conoscere sua moglie e i miei nipoti. Adesso Harry viene spesso a parlarmi, ma immagino quando possa essere difficile per un uomo adulto… parlare con la ragazza che casualmente è anche sua madre."

C'erano lacrime nei suoi occhi, lacrime che non potevano uscire. Lily abbassò il capo, e Snape provò l'impulso disperato di stringerla a sè; tuttavia non osò far nulla ma si costrinse a stare quieto, pur vibrando di dolore. Infine, con un respiro profondo, Lily alzò il viso e fissò i suoi occhi in quelli di lui, dichiarando fermamente, "Harry mi ha raccontato tutto, Severus."

Snape si irrigidì per la tensione, mentre una fredda stilettata di panico gli raggelava il cuore. Ma subito, con gesto rassicurante, Lily posò la sua piccola mano su quella del mago mentre continuava a parlare.

"Vedi, quando Dumbledore ha detto a James e a me che c'era una profezia e che nostro figlio poteva essere in pericolo, sono rimasta terrorizzata. Quando ci ha detto che tu – e proprio tu tra tutti quelli che mi circondavano! – eri stato quello che l'aveva riferita a Voldemort, ho provato orrore e disgusto. Ma quando ci ha detto che ti eri praticamente consegnato nelle sue mani per informarlo della minaccia su di noi, allora ho sentito una nuova speranza nascermi in cuore. Sapevo che non potevi essere così cattivo, e ho sperato, oh! quanto ho sperato di rivederti al mio fianco!"

Lily si fermò, tremando di emozione per quei ricordi.

"Poi ogni speranza è stata distrutta la notte in cui Voldemort ha trovato la nostra casa, il luogo che avrebbe dovuto essere il nostro rifugio! L'ho supplicato, cercando di proteggere il mio bambino. Ma è stato tutto inutile, e ho pensato che tu avessi mentito ad Albus."

Il suo viso si alterò al ricordo. "Tradita dall'uomo che era stato il mio miglior amico! Era un pensiero così doloroso con cui morire!"

La voce le si spezzò in un singhiozzo, e Snape sentì il suo cuore frantumarsi in migliaia di schegge, come se i colori con cui era stato dipinto si fosse improvvisamente seccati, sbriciolandosi in una moltitudine di frammenti taglienti come rasoi.

"Perdonami! Ti prego, perdonami!" gridò disperato, cedendo alla sofferenza che torturava le sue fibre. "Non sai quanto ho odiato me stesso per quello che ti ho fatto!"

Scosso da singhiozzi senza lacrime, Snape nascose il viso tra le mani, sentendo la sua anima lacerarsi in agonia. Poi la voce di Lily lo chiamò ansiosamente e le sue braccia si avvolsero attorno a lui, stringendolo in un abbraccio affettuoso. Allora Snape si voltò, nascondendo il viso contro la spalla di lei e rabbrividendo per le violente emozioni che devastavano la sua mente. Lily lo tenne stretto, mormorandogli parole di conforto.

"È tutto perdonato, Severus, tutto perdonato. So che la nostra morte non è stata colpa tua."

Quelle parole! Quelle parole inaspettate, eppure tanto desiderate! Incredulo, osò rialzare il capo per guardarla, e così vide i suoi occhi risplendere tra le lacrime. La voce di Lily vibrava di affetto mentre gli parlava con tono quieto.

"Harry mi ha raccontato tutto. Come hai cercato di salvarci, e come hai dedicato il resto della tua vita a proteggerlo. Le volte in cui l'hai punito e quelle in cui l'hai aiutato. E poi mi ha detto del tuo Patronus."

Lily fece una pausa, mentre il suo respiro scompigliava gentilmente i capelli di Severus. "Ma soprattutto, mi ha detto che hai fatto tutto questo in memoria di me, mentre l'uomo in cui avevamo fiducia, l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto essere il vero protettore di Harry, aveva invece pianificato di allevarlo come una vittima sacrificale, come 'un maiale da scannare'. Ecco perché sono venuta qui oggi. Per dirti che tutto è perdonato. E per dirti che ti sarò grata per sempre."

Travolto da una gigantesca ondata di tenerezza, Snape si abbandonò tra le sue braccia e chiuse gli occhi. Impulsivamente, Lily lo baciò sulla tempia. Inspiegabilmente, quel gesto lo paralizzò. Con un brivido, si districò quell'abbraccio, sentendosi esposto e, ancora peggio, ridicolo. Lily era ancora così giovane e innocente nonostante i tragici eventi che avevano segnato la sua esistenza, mentre lui aveva quasi il doppio della sua età, ed una vita di espiazione dietro le spalle. Che cosa poteva ancora esserci tra di loro, quali legami, quali speranze, a parte memorie d'infanzia e rimorsi brucianti?

Snape la guardò e dichiarò amaramente, "Non merito la tua pietà."

Turbata da quella reazione, la giovane ammise, "Scusami. Ero tentata di fare qualcosa di simile già quando eravamo a scuola." Deglutì. "Voglio dire, prima che litigassimo. Sembravi così… così vulnerabile."

"Vorrei che lo avessi fatto a quel tempo, allora. Ma eri troppo occupata con Potter," replicò lui aspramente, sentendo crescere una rabbia irrazionale al pensiero di quelle possibilità perdute.

"Non riesci proprio a chiamarlo James, vero?" disse lei, con un'eco della vecchia animosità nella voce.

"Ti ha portato via da me. Non lo perdonerò mai per questo," rispose Snape duramente. Poi la sua voce si addolcì in una tenerezza straziante e mormorò lentamente, "Ti ho amato fin dal primo momento che ti ho visto."

Finalmente era riuscito a dirlo! C'era voluta una vita intera ed entrambe le loro morti per esprimere quei sentimenti, ma alla fine glielo aveva detto. E subito dopo, si rese conto ancora una volta dell'inutilità di quella dichiarazione. La vita gli stava offrendo una seconda opportunità, ma non gli avrebbe mai permesso di portarla a compimento. E tuttavia doveva essere grato, anche se il suo cuore era invaso da un'amarezza devastante, e la sua mente traboccava di sogni che non avevano più futuro.

Le dita di Lily gli strinsero delicatamente il polso. "Lo sapevo, Severus. Ecco perché non ho mai osato incoraggiarti. Non potevo ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti."

Lui si girò a guardarla con aria incredula, e lei ricambiò quello sguardo, cercando di trovare le parole. "Ho dato la mia mente e il mio cuore all'uomo che ho scelto, Severus, e non posso cambiare la mia decisione. Ma ci sarà sempre un posto per te nella mia anima. Ecco perché sono venuta qui."

L'uomo accanto a lei si stava strofinando rabbiosamente gli occhi. "Non importa! È troppo tardi. È sempre stato troppo tardi per me!"

"Severus…" Lily gli posò la mano sul braccio, ma lui si tirò indietro con uno strattone. Addolorata, la giovane si ritrasse sulla panchina. "Mi dispiace. Non volevo ferirti. Puoi perdonarmi?" gli chiese tristemente.

"Lily!" esclamò Snape, rimpiangendo immediatamente quello che aveva fatto. "Lily come puoi chiedermi questo? Io sono quello che ha distrutto la tua vita e la tua famiglia! Senza di me, non ti sarebbe accaduto niente di male! Tu non sai quante volte ho desiderato che il Signore Oscuro non fosse mai esistito, che _io_ non fossi mai esistito! O almeno, che non avessi mai avuto la possibilità di conoscerti…"

Si fermò, strangolato da un'emozione troppo forte.

"Tu…" mormorò, arrendendosi infine ai suoi sentimenti ed abbandonandosi all'immensità del suo amore. "Tu che sei sempre stata l'unica ragione della mia esistenza…"

Il mondo si immobilizzò per un momento. Lily sospirò, un piccolo, morbido, tremulo suono che celava un singhiozzo, poi chiuse gli occhi, abbassando il capo per nascondere il dolore sul suo viso. Un silenzio angoscioso riempì il quadro, mentre il sole sembrava palpitare e sbiadire. Le nuvole lentamente coprirono le montagne ed un tono cupo saturò i colori.

Reso grigio dalla luce calante, Snape girò la testa e contemplò la desolata figura accanto a lui con tenerezza disperata. Lentamente, cautamente, la sua mano si mosse centimetro dopo centimetro sullo schienale della panchina, finché arrivò a toccare la spalla di Lily. Ma lei si irrigidì, e lui si bloccò in panico, chiedendole silenziosamente permesso. Poi finalmente Lily si rilassò, e lui la attirò gentilmente a sé, poggiando la testa sui suoi morbidi capelli fiammanti.

Per alcuni minuti, entrambi assaporarono il calore della loro vicinanza e la bellezza delle montagne, in un silenzio pieno di parole non dette.

"Ricominciamo da capo la nostra conversazione, che ne dici?" sussurrò Lily alla fine.

"No," rispose Snape fermamente, e lei si raddrizzò di scatto, guardandolo con occhi preoccupati. Ma lui la baciò teneramente sui capelli, dicendole piano, "No. Restiamo semplicemente qui. Insieme."

La attirò di nuovo verso di sé, e Lily gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla. In silenzio, nella pace di quella sera dipinta, osservarono il tramonto splendere e sfavillare davanti a loro, in una esultante, continua, meravigliosa esplosione di gioia rinnovata.

... ... ... ...

Seduto su una sedia che cominciava ad essere scomoda, e sentendosi molto stanco dopo quella lunga ed estenuante giornata, Albus Severus sbadigliò per la centesima volta, cercando allo stesso tempo di indovinare cosa stava accadendo tra il Professor Snape e sua nonna Lily. Sua sorella Lily era stata tanto sicura che il Professor Snape sarebbe stato felice… e sì, sembrava felice, ma in maniera così stranamente dolorosa!

Testimone dimenticato di quell'incontro tanto particolare, Albus Severus aveva ascoltato preoccupato l'alzarsi e l'abbassarsi delle voci, impossibilitato a capire le parole ma percependone chiaramente il tono. Le emozioni che era stato in grado di captare erano state così forti, così intense, così piene di sofferenza che il suo piccolo cuore aveva vibrato di compassione, e molte volte le lacrime avevano minacciato di uscir fuori. Quindi, aveva dovuto strofinarsi ben bene gli occhi. Non voleva farsi vedere mentre piangeva, soprattutto da quelle due persone così speciali per lui.

Ma poi il Professor Snape e nonna Lily erano diventati inaspettatamente silenziosi, e Albus Severus si era scoperto a trattenere il respiro mentre guardava la timida risalita della mano del Professor Snape sullo schienale della panchina. E finalmente si era potuto rilassare, quando i due adulti si erano stretti in quel consolante abbraccio. Si stava strofinando di nuovo gli occhi, questa voce per una felice stanchezza, quando una voce lo fece sussultare.

"Al! Al! Stai dormendo?" Albus Dumbledore lo stava chiamando, piano ma ansiosamente. Al gli sorrise con sguardo annebbiato, e il vecchi mago continuò, controllando a stento l'agitazione. "Devi andartene subito, mio caro ragazzo! Qualcuno sta venendo qui. Meglio che te ne vada immediatamente, o sarai punito e loro saranno scoperti!"

"Ma… ma… la nonna mi ha chiesto di restare!" cercò di protestare il ragazzo, e Dumbledore sorrise con affetto.

"Non preoccuparti. Sono sicuro che Lily preferirebbe saperti al sicuro, e senza che vengano tolti punti a Grifondoro. Le spiegherò io cosa è successo."

Convinto, Albus Severus si mise in piedi. Con cautela, aprì la porta e diede un'occhiata al corridoio. Un suono di passi che si stavano avvicinando lo fece trasalire, gettandolo nel panico.

"Vai! Vai!" lo incitò Dumbledore, e con un ultimo sguardo di scusa, il ragazzo si affrettò verso la sala comune dei Grifondoro, stando bene attento a non farsi sentire.

Non appena il ragazzo fu scomparso, Minerva McGonagall apparve nel corridoio. Muovendosi anche lei con grande cautela, aprì la porta e si guardò attorno, cercando Dumbledore. Silenziosamente, il mago e la strega si scambiarono un'occhiata gioiosa, poi si fermarono per un momento a contemplare la coppia. Infine, sorridendo, se ne andarono entrambi.

Passarono alcuni minuti, e la porta si aprì nuovamente. Questa volta, un'ombra silenziosa entrò cautamente e si fermò sorpresa, osservando la scena con un'espressione perplessa. Poi l'ombra scivolò fuori senza far rumore, lasciando la stanza e i suoi occupanti alle loro sfolgoranti emozioni.


	17. Parte 17

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XVII**

Quella mattina, Severus Snape si svegliò raggomitolato su una panca di legno dipinta. Alzò la testa e batté le palpebre, sorpreso di vedere una scena sconosciuta, eppure allo stesso tempo stranamente familiare, davanti ai suoi occhi. Le montagne luccicavano in distanza, una brezza gentile gli accarezzava i capelli, e il tramonto era diventato un'alba. Improvvisamente, si ricordò tutto e si guardò attorno, cercando ansiosamente Lily. Ma non c'era traccia di lei da nessuna parte, e per un attimo, l'ansia gli strinse il cuore. Poi notò il quadretto ancora appeso sulla parere di fianco alla sua. Poteva forse voler dire che sarebbe ritornata a trovarlo?

Una speranza immensa gli fluì nelle fibre. Pigramente, indugiando in quella sensazione confortante, si sollevò dalla scomoda posizione che aveva mantenuto per tutta la notte e sbadigliò, stendendo le braccia… quando il suo sguardo inaspettatamente incontrò gli occhi sorridenti di Minerva.

L'anziana strega lo stava osservando con grande tenerezza, e lui si irrigidì imbarazzato, cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire. Ma Minerva fu più rapida.

"Buongiorno, pigrone!" esclamò gioiosamente. "Come ti senti oggi, Severus? So che hai avuto visite, ieri."

Snape arrossì, poi si mise in guardia. Come faceva Minerva a saperlo? Ma soprattutto, _cosa_ sapeva? Tuttavia, quel sorriso non sembrava nascondere seconde intenzioni. Era un sorriso aperto e amichevole, e il mago si sentì rassicurato.

"Ah, ehm, sì, è stato effettivamente un pomeriggio interessante," replicò, guardando i bottoni dei suoi polsini con attenzione esagerata.

Minerva inclinò la testa. "Ne sono lieta," rispose. "Hermione Granger… be', dovrei dire Hermione Weasley, ma ancora non riesco ad associarla a quel nome, neanche dopo tutti questi anni che è stata sposata." Si fermò, scuotendo la testa, incredula, poi prese un respiro profondo e continuò. "Comunque... Hermione, come stavo dicendo, mi ha detto che voi due avete fatto una bella conversazione. Almeno, lei era evidentemente compiaciuta. E so che anche Harry è stato qui."

La sua voce si addolcì. "Sono felice che sia finalmente venuto a parlarti. Ho avuto la possibilità di scambiare solo poche parole con lui subito prima che se ne andasse." Scoccò un'occhiata piena di aspettativa a Snape, ma il mago era ancora occupato coi suoi polsini.

"Sembra proprio che i tuoi bottoni non abbiano voglia di collaborare oggi, vero?" considerò la donna allegramente, e Snape arrossì di nuovo e finalmente alzò gli occhi per guardarla. Ma adesso era il turno di Minerva di sembrare persa in un sogno ad occhi aperti.

"È stata una giornata davvero meravigliosa!" mormorò. "Riaverli tutti qui di nuovo… come se il tempo non fosse mai passato..."

Poi l'anziana strega sospirò, e ancora una volta, ritornò ad essere la donna pratica di sempre. "Allora, come ti dicevo, ho parlato con Hermione. Ha trovato una soluzione davvero brillante per aiutarti a correggere i compiti. Essere allevati in una famiglia Babbana è sicuramente un vantaggio per un mago o una strega intelligenti, di questi tempi. Devo ammettere che a volte i Babbani riescono ad essere incredibilmente creativi nelle loro soluzioni, ed Hermione è sempre stata-"

"Una sapientona insopportabile," brontolò Snape, alzando gli occhi con aria esasperata. Minerva si accigliò a quelle parole; poi, inaspettatamente, scoppiò in una risata allegra. E anche Snape sentì un sorriso allargarsi sul suo volto. Cercò di assumere un'espressione di rimprovero, ma era semplicemente impossibile. La gioia era troppo contagiosa quella mattina!

"Quindi, che cosa ha suggerito?" insistette invece, incrociando le braccia.

Asciugandosi lacrime di ilarità, Minerva riprese a parlare. "Te lo dico subito. Innanzitutto, ti chiederemo gentilmente di uscire da questo quadro per un po'. Questa richiesta sembra essere diventata un pochino ripetitiva ultimamente, non trovi? Ma questa volta ti sarà permesso restare in un altro quadro a goderti lo spettacolo. Un maestro pittore del St. Mungo verrà qui oggi per aggiungere un supplemento speciale alla tua dotazione di strumenti scolastici."

"E cioè?" chiese lui, leggermente preoccupato. Che cosa diavolo aveva suggerito quella dannata ragazza, o meglio, donna?

"Ah, ecco, il nome è… è…" Per un attimo, Minerva sembrò confusa. "Il nome è fax. F-A-X."

La strega sorrise vedendo l'espressione perplessa di Snape, e continuò con tono didattico, "Hermione mi ha detto che è stato inventato dai Babbani alla fine del secolo scorso, e che il Wizengamot ha accettato il suo uso per le occasioni speciali. Hermione ha anche detto che al Ministero lo utilizzano per comunicare con gli altri paesi; è rapido, semplice e sicuro."

A quel punto, Minerva interruppe la sua tirata per guardare il mago.

"Un… fax?" ripetè lentamente Snape, e la donna fece cenno di sì col capo, aspettando una reazione.

"Mi chiedo come funzioni," continuò Severus, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Ma non era davvero interessato. Ancora una volta, diede una rapida occhiata al quadretto vicino a lui e poi girò la testa con un'espressione colpevole, temendo di essersi tradito.

Minerva sorrise affettuosamente. "Va bene, Severus, devo lasciarti adesso, ma il pittore sarà presto qui, e ti dirà lui stesso quello che devi sapere. E non preoccuparti. Le tue lezioni sono state sospese fino a domani mattina."

"Molto gentile da parte tua," replicò Snape e inclinò il capo in un saluto, felice di avere la possibilità di perdersi nuovamente nei suoi sogni.

Minerva si avviò. Aveva quasi raggiunto la porta quando improvvisamente si voltò e disse, "Oh, stavo quasi per dimenticarmi! Grazie per la meravigliosa sorpresa."

"Sorpresa?" reagì Snape quasi in panico. "Quale sorpresa?"

"Oh, andiamo, Severus! Sono vecchia, non stupida. Chi altri se non tu poteva aver suggerito una festa così bella? Grazie, mio caro, carissimo ragazzo." I suoi occhi scintillarono di lacrime. "Ti auguro una buona giornata."

Minerva se ne andò prima che Snape riuscisse a trovare una risposta adeguata; ma ripensandoci, in effetti, non ce n'era nessun bisogno, e di nuovo sentì una grande pace entrargli in cuore.

... ... ... ...

Il pittore arrivò nel primo pomeriggio. Era un uomo sulla trentina, energico e di bell'aspetto, con una capigliatura castana elegantemente disordinata, una barba a punta e due occhi azzurri incredibilmente brillanti. Sorrise al ritratto e poi si presentò con piacevole informalità. Il nome sembrava straniero come il suo accento, e per un momento, Snape fu tentato di chiedere maggiori dettagli. Ma era ancora in uno stato d'animo troppo sognante per iniziare una conversazione, e d'altro canto, il suo visitatore sembrava impaziente di cominciare il lavoro.

Come gli aveva preannunciato Minerva, gli venne chiesto di uscire dal suo quadro per entrare in un altro. Da lì, Snape guardò il pittore evocare pennelli e una tavolozza di colori magicamente cangianti; in pochi secondi, richiamandoli con precisi colpi di bacchetta, allineò un assortimento di strumenti creativi su uno dei banchi. Presto il pittore fu assorto nel suo lavoro, così Snape dimenticò le sue domande e vagò negli altri quadri appesi alle pareti, ammirando in perfetta beatitudine le varie scene attorno a lui. Si sentiva così felice e così giovane, così incredibilmente giovane!

Il cuore gli si dilatava con la stessa spensierata fiducia che ricordava dei suoi giorni di adolescente, la stessa vivace eccitazione, la stessa gioia colma di speranza. Ancora una volta, ripensò al suo incontro con Lily, assaporando ogni singola parola che lei aveva detto, e unendo quegli attimi preziosi alle memorie adorate che serbava in cuore.

Il piccolo quadretto vuoto attirava continuamente il suo sguardo. Sarebbe tornata ancora Lily a trovarlo?

 _Ti prego, torna_! Supplicò nella sua mente, e le parole quasi gli sfuggirono di bocca nella loro intensità. Dopo tutto, non chiedeva poi troppo: vederla, parlarle, tenerle la mano, forse addirittura osare di baciarla leggermente sulla guancia… a questo pensiero, un brivido gli attraversò il corpo, un preludio, un'anticipazione di nuove gioie future. Era solo una speranza, ma era così meravigliosa da immaginare! Chiudendo gli occhi, Snape prese un respiro profondo, perdendosi nuovamente nell'incanto dei suoi sogni: l'illusione della felicità, briciole di felicità… eppure, per lui valevano un intero paradiso.

"Professor Snape, ho finito!" lo chiamò il pittore, interrompendo queste meditazioni, ed ubbidientemente, Severus rientrò nel suo quadro. L'odore della vernice magica era pungente, ma non risultava troppo sgradevole al suo naso.

E poi si girò ed eccolo lì sulla scrivania. L'oggetto. La macchina. Il fax. Una struttura plastica colorata di grigio, con pulsanti, luci e altre misteriose protuberanze. Senza pensarci due volte, lo toccò, cercando di capire come funzionava.

"Attento! È ancora fresco!" lo avvisò una voce allarmata. Ma era troppo tardi.

"Accidenti!" esclamò il pittore; non c'era rimprovero nella sua voce, solo un tono divertito e cordiale. "Adesso dovrò ritoccarvi tutti e due."

Imbarazzato, Snape guardò i segni che aveva lasciato sull'oggetto. La punta delle sue dita era grigia come la copertura del fax, e il pittore sorrise davanti a quell'espressione confusa.

"Non c'è problema, Professore! Per favore, alzi la mano e rimanga fermo."

Snape trattenne il respiro mentre sentiva il pennello solleticargli delicatamente le dita, e il nuovo colore aderiva e diventava parte del suo corpo.

"Grazie, signor…? Mi spiace, ma non ho capito il suo nome," confessò, leggermente a disagio.

"Marcello Bernardi al vostro servizio!" replicò prontamente l'uomo con un bel sorriso. Adesso che erano faccia a faccia, Snape notò l'eleganza semplice ma raffinata del pittore e le sue fattezze aristocratiche. L'uomo sembrava capire e apprezzare la curiosità del ritratto.

"Sì, sono italiano," aggiunse poi Bernardi con un inchino. "Molti maestri pittori che lavorano al St. Mungo vengono dal mio paese. L'Italia ha una lunga tradizione ed una grande reputazione in campo artistico. Perciò, siamo orgogliosi di promuovere la nostra arte in altri paesi."

Snape annuì. "Grazie, signor… Bernardi," disse, cercando di imitare i suoni che aveva sentito.

"Il piacere è mio," rispose Bernardi. "Sono onorato di esserle stato d'aiuto. Stavo ancora studiando all'Accademia di Arti Magiche quando Voldemort è stato sconfitto." Lo sguardo gli divenne grave. "So che ruolo ha giocato lei in quella guerra."

Imbarazzato, Snape strinse le labbra e osservò di nuovo le sue dita, ormai perfettamente asciutte.

"C'è altro che posso fare per lei? Vuole che le dia una ritoccata?" chiese gentilmente il pittore. Si vedeva che era abituato a ricevere richieste simili dagli altri ritratti. "Posso darle colori più intensi, se lo desidera."

Per un momento, Snape fu tentato di accettare e gettò uno sguardo furtivo allo specchio nel suo quadro. Perché no? Adesso che Lily era lì, perché no?

Poi capì la futilità di quel cambiamento. Lily lo aveva già visto com'era e lo aveva trovato "bello". Ma Lily non era mai stata sua, e mai lo sarebbe stata. Snape prese un respiro profondo, mentre la prima goccia di amarezza macchiava la sua felicità così recente.

"No… no, grazie!" rispose finalmente, un po' più seccamente di quel che avrebbe voluto.

"Ci pensi ancora!" insistette l'uomo, poi gli ammiccò con aria complice. "Ci sarà qualche ritratto carino in questo castello."

Bernardi aveva più o meno l'età di Snape, e le sue parole erano amichevoli. Tuttavia, per un attimo, il mago si sentì stranamente risentito, e capì perché: avrebbe voluto poter tornare a vivere di nuovo, e che lui e la donna sulla quale, per un momento, aveva sperato di fare buona impressione, potessero essere riportati indietro nel tempo. Le violente emozioni che provava lo fecero incupire, e il pittore, che lo osservava attentamente, diventò serio.

"Mi spiace. Sono stato indiscreto," si scusò, abbandonando il tono divertito. Poi lo avvisò, "Per favore, aspetti ancora cinque minuti, Professore, mentre eseguo l'incantesimo sul vero fax. Poi, testeremo entrambe le macchine."

Sorpreso, Snape guardò l'uomo aprire una scatola ed estrarne la perfetta copia del capolavoro che aveva appena dipinto. Bernardi lo notò e sorrise.

"Vede? È facile! Si inserisce il foglio di pergamena, poi si preme il pulsante. Il foglio passa qui in mezzo, esce da lì, e allo stesso tempo, una copia arriva nella sua macchina. Stessa procedura quando lei vuole spedire qualcosa. Non si preoccupi, le due macchine sono collegate, perciò non ci sono possibilità che arrivi al destinatario sbagliato, a meno che uno dei suoi teppistelli qui non faccia un controincantesimo. Comunque, metterò una protezione triplo scudo. Dovranno essere davvero molto ma molto bravi per riuscire ad infrangerla."

Dopo alcuni momenti, l'uomo finalmente annunciò, "È pronta! Proviamola subito!"

Il pittore prese un pezzo di pergamena e vi scrisse sopra qualcosa. Poi lo inserì nel fax e premette il pulsante. Attonito, Snape vide un foglio sgusciar fuori dalla sua macchina.

"Lo prenda, Professore! Non morde!" lo incoraggiò allegro Bernardi.

Snape prese la pergamena. Le parole dicevano, "Marcello Bernardi, Maestro Pittore" e il mago le guardò con enorme reverenza. Venivano dal mondo, dal mondo reale. Un'immensa emozione lo sopraffece: si sentiva come se un raggio di sole avesse trovato un passaggio attraverso un muro di mattoni. Allora Snape prese la sua piuma, poi si fermò per osservarla con il suo bizzarro sorriso storto. Che contrasto! La pura semplicità di una piuma contro la meraviglia tecnologica di un meccanismo fatto di così tante piccole parti.

E infine, prese la pergamena e scrisse, "Severus Snape, Potions Master." Poi rimandò indietro il messaggio con sconcertante facilità.

 _ **Nota della prima stesura in inglese (2009):**_

 _Solo una piccola spiegazione: personalmente, odio gli OC e cerco di usare quanti più personaggi canon sia possibile quando scrivo una storia. Ma a volte è impossibile, e questo era esattamente il caso. Avevo bisogno di un pittore, ma nessun personaggio canon mi sembrava adatto a questo ruolo… opinione mia, naturalmente. Così ho deciso di inventarne uno, e mentre inventavo, ho pensato, "Perché non offrire un omaggio al mio paese di artisti?"_

 _Ecco come è nato Marcello Bernardi, e di seguito vi dò la prova che in qualche modo era destinato a nascere: a me non piace il nome Marcello, ma questo nome ha lampeggiato nella mia mente non appena ho immaginato il suo personaggio. Perciò, credo che stesse aspettando di avere una chance. Spero che gliela darete anche voi._

 _E poi c'è anche una ragione importante per fare di questo pittore un italiano. La scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo._


	18. Parte 18

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XVIII**

 _"Severus Snape, Potions master."_

Marcello Bernardi guardò il foglio di pergamena con un enorme sorriso, scuotendo la testa per la meraviglia. Poi lo piegò e se lo mise in tasca. "Non ci crederà nessuno a Siena!" affermò e strizzò l'occhio a Snape. "Bene, lei ha aperto un nuovo cammino, Professore. Può essere fiero di sé. Adesso ci serve solo uno dei suoi studenti per testare la macchina."

Come a rispondere a quella domanda, un ragazzo apparve sotto l'arco della porta. Albus Severus entrò rapidamente, poi si bloccò, stupito, di fronte a quell'imponente sconosciuto. Bernardi agitò la mano in un saluto. "Vieni, vieni, entra pure!" lo chiamò cordialmente. Poi lanciò un'occhiata a Snape. "Sembra che abbiamo una risposta alle nostre preghiere," dichiarò, fregandosi le mani soddisfatto. Ma Snape non condivideva quella gioiosa reazione. Al contrario, si sentiva stranamente irritato. Dopo l'incontro con Lily, si era chiuso in un guscio di felicità che escludeva qualsiasi altra intrusione. L'arrivo del pittore era già stato un'interruzione piuttosto seccante, anche se indubbiamente necessaria. Ma la visita del piccolo Al – una circostanza che avrebbe salutato con gioia solo un giorno prima - lo stava decisamente riempiendo di una specie di esasperazione.

Bernardi salutò Albus Severus con affettuosa cordialità. "Salve, giovanotto! Mi chiamo Marcello Bernardi e sono solo un povero pittore, perciò mi serve uno studente che provi questo apparecchio per me. Saresti così gentile da aiutarmi?"

"Be', grazie per l'offerta, signore," replicò Al, aggrottando le sopracciglia per quell'accento buffo. "Sarei felice di aiutarla, ma sono venuto qui solo per parlare con il Professor Snape."

"Certamente! Ma non ti piacerebbe dare una mano al tuo professore con questo nuovo strumento? Vedi, saresti il primo della tua classe ad usarlo," lo tentò il pittore.

Il ragazzo si incupì. "Questa non è la mia classe," disse concisamente.

"Oh!" il pittore si grattò la testa, confuso per quella notizia. "Va bene, d'accordo, non ha importanza. Il tuo aiuto ci serve in ogni caso. È facile, vedrai. Devi solo scrivere qualcosa e inserirlo nell'apparecchio. Adesso ti spiego come si fa."

Poche rapide istruzioni seguirono questo preambolo, e alla fine, seppur riluttante, Al inserì il suo foglio di pergamena.

"Perfetto!" esclamò Bernardi appena il messaggio arrivò al ritratto.

"Grazie, signor Potter," replicò più compostamente Snape.

"Potter?" Bernardi alzò un sopracciglio sentendo quel nome, e osservò il ragazzo con nuovo interesse. "Forse un parente del famoso Harry?"

Il ragazzo si illuminò d'orgoglio. "Sì, signore," rispose. "Sono suo figlio. Il suo secondo figlio," specificò poi umilmente.

"Davvero! È un onore per me, giovanotto. Io vengo dall'Italia, e questo nome è famoso anche da noi."

Al non sembrò particolarmente impressionato. Era evidentemente ansioso di parlare con Snape, quindi si limitò ad annuire distrattamente. Il mago percepì quel nervosismo e cominciò a preoccuparsi. Grazie al cielo, Bernardi sembrò aver capito il loro desiderio di privacy; il pittore annunciò infatti che il suo lavoro era finito, e che quindi si sarebbe dedicato a raccogliere tutti i suoi attrezzi. Snape apprezzò quella ritirata piena di tatto, specialmente quando Bernardi si diresse all'estremo opposto della sala con la scusa di dare un'occhiata anche agli altri dipinti. Il ritratto guardò il ragazzo e la sua impazienza salì alle stelle. Quali altri problemi minacciavano di rovinare la sua gioia?

"Ebbene, signor Potter?"

Il ragazzo era evidentemente a disagio. "Sono venuto a riprendere il quadro della nonna," sussurrò.

Snape sentì gelare le sue fibre dipinte. "Il q-quadro?" balbettò. Non aveva pensato ad una simile catastrofica possibilità!

Abbassando la testa, Al insistette. "Mi spiace, professore, ma devo rimandarlo a casa. Che cosa succederebbe se papà dovesse accorgersi che non c'è più?"

 _Sono sicuro che se ne è già accorto,_ pensò amaramente Snape. Poi strinse i pugni in uno scatto di ribellione. No, non avrebbe rinunciato a quel meraviglioso conforto che la sua seconda vita gli aveva così inaspettatamente offerto! Il pittore era occupato a riordinare i suoi attrezzi, e Snape istintivamente si rivolse a lui.

"Forse il signor Bernardi ci può aiutare," provò a dire. Come odiava quella orribile sensazione di impotenza!

L'uomo alzò la testa. "Sì, Professore?"

"Sarebbe possibile…" stranamente, Snape non riuscì a proseguire. Ma prima che il ritratto riuscisse a ritrovare la voce, Al si era già lanciato in una spiegazione. "Vede, devo riportare a casa quel dipinto," disse, indicando il quadretto sul muro. "È il ritratto della mia nonna, che adesso è uscita. Era venuta per incontrare in segreto il Professor Snape, e poi probabilmente ha deciso di andare a visitare il castello. Mi aveva detto che le sarebbe piaciuto fare un giro. Però io ho bisogno che ritorni nel quadro perché devo rimandarlo a casa prima che papà si accorga che lei non c'è più."

Il pittore gettò un'occhiata a Snape, che era impallidito e stringeva inconsciamente i pugni mentre i suoi affari privati venivano così candidamente esposti in pubblico. "Tua nonna, hai detto?" chiese quietamente l'uomo, ed una comprensione improvvisa gli illuminò il volto. Lo sguardo che diresse a Snape adesso era pieno di compassione, e il mago lo sostenne coraggiosamente, sentendo imbarazzo e speranza scontrarsi violentemente nel suo cuore.

"Non c'è bisogno di dire altro," aggiunse Bernardi con calma. "Preparerò una copia." Con un rapido schiocco delle dita, evocò tanti piccoli dipinti, ognuno con uno sfondo diverso. Poi li presentò al ragazzo. "Ecco," disse con un sorriso, "questi sono quadri che avevo dipinto per un'occasione speciale come questa. Adesso fai un regalo a tua nonna. Scegli quello che pensi le piacerebbe di più."

Al spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso e ammirato. "Lei è fantastico!" esclamò, e si dedicò alla scelta del più bello.

Bernardi incrociò lo sguardo di Snape e gli sorrise. "Privilegi di essere parte della corporazione dei pittori" disse con tono allegro, e il ritratto provò un'ondata di gratitudine per quell'uomo forse un pochino troppo espansivo ma decisamente buono.

Dopo alcuni momenti passati in laboriosa meditazione, Al sollevò una bellissima veduta di un balcone. La finestra che si intravedeva dietro il balcone aveva splendide grate cesellate in stile moresco, ma il dettaglio più rilevante era la superba cascata di fiori che la circondava e ricadeva in onde aggraziate. I fiori avevano un aspetto così vibrante e vivace che sembrava possibile persino percepirne il profumo.

"Ottima scelta!" esclamò soddisfatto il pittore. Poi prese la sua bacchetta e mormorò un incantesimo; quindi toccò con la punta della bacchetta entrambi i quadretti, quello appeso sul muro e quello tenuto amorosamente dal ragazzo. "Ecco," disse. "Adesso questi due dipinti sono collegati. Tua nonna può entrare in quello che vuole. Ma prima deve ritornare in questa stanza. Perciò, togliamo il suo vecchio quadro e appendiamo al suo posto quello che hai scelto. Sarà una magnifica sorpresa per lei, perché non sa che c'è una nuova bellissima casa che la sta aspettando. E così puoi rimandare l'originale a tuo padre."

"Grazie!" Al era raggiante. Si girò a guardare Snape con una gioia così disarmante che il mago si vergognò per il suo atteggiamento egoista di prima. Il pittore fece ad entrambi un inchino scherzoso e ritornò al suo tavolo. Il ragazzo e il ritratto si fissarono in silenzio; poi Snape si schiarì la voce e chiese, "C'è altro che desideravi chiedermi?"

"Sì, signore. Possiamo iniziare le nostre lezioni?"

"Mi dispiace ma temo che sia impossibile, giovanotto," dichiarò inaspettatamente una nuova voce, facendoli sobbalzare per la sorpresa. Un altro uomo era entrato nella stanza, e il ritratto riconobbe il Professor Finlay, il sostituto temporaneo di Flitwick, uno dei pochi colleghi che non erano stati studenti di Snape. Il mago, un uomo alto e occhialuto dai fluenti capelli bianchi, parlò con un sorriso nervoso. "Spiacente, Professor Snape, ma il consiglio dei professori ha ricevuto un reclamo. Non possiamo permettere ad un unico studente di prendere lezioni private da lei. È stata formata una classe speciale per seguire un corso con lei. Tutti gli altri hanno il Professor Zabini come insegnante, e sono quindi affidati a lui."

L'uomo si girò a guardare paternamente il ragazzo. Albus Severus ricambiò quello sguardo con due occhi immensi di pena. Snape invece esibiva il suo miglior cipiglio.

"Un reclamo? Da chi?" ringhiò? _Chi osava intromettersi?_

Finlay esitò. Era evidentemente a disagio, e cercò di addolcire la notizia. "Mi spiace, il nome è confidenziale. Ma sono sicuro che lei capirà, non possiamo permettere questa… questa parzialità. Sarebbe ingiusto verso gli altri studenti."

"D'accordo," cedette finalmente Snape, pensando che prima o poi avrebbe trovato un modo di risolvere la situazione, e aggiungendo minacciosamente, "Mi riservo comunque il diritto di parlarne con la Preside."

"È un suo diritto, naturalmente," riconobbe Finlay, sollevato. "Buona sera ad entrambi."

Ma le sorprese non erano ancora finite. Un altro uomo entrò nella stanza mentre Finlay ne usciva, e i due maghi inclinarono il capo in un saluto, incrociandosi sotto la porta.

"Signor Zabini!" esclamò Snape, con la voce indurita da una fredda collera. Non aveva visto il suo collega da parecchio tempo, ma era più che sicuro che il suo compagno Serpeverde avesse giocato un ruolo importante in quest'ultimo scherzo malvagio.

"Zabini?" chiese una voce sorpresa. Il pittore tornò rapidamente sotto il ritratto e si rivolse al nuovo arrivato. "Mi scuso per aver interrotto la vostra conversazione, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire il suo nome. Lei è italiano? È forse un membro della famiglia Zabini dell'Emilia?"

Zabini si accigliò e guardò l'uomo che aveva di fronte. "Con chi ho l'onore di parlare?" chiese freddamente.

"Il mio nome è Marcello Bernardi, e sono un maestro pittore italiano. Sono qui per collaborare col St. Mungo." Nella sua eccitazione, l'accento straniero di Bernardi era ancora più evidente.

Zabini si rilassò e considerò il pittore con rispetto. "Allora sarò felice di risponderle. Mio padre è scomparso quando ero ancora molto piccolo. Non ho nessun ricordo di lui, e mia madre non mi ha mai detto molto sulle mie origini. I miei hanno divorziato quasi subito, perciò suppongo che mia madre abbia preferito dimenticare. Lei dice che c'è una famiglia italiana che ha il mio cognome?"

"Sì, una famiglia molto potente, che risiede in Emilia, nel nord-est dell'Italia."

Il pittore stava osservando attentamente Zabini, ma il mago non sembrava infastidito. Al contrario, aveva un'aria molto interessata e finì per chiedere educatamente, "Sarei lieto di scambiare quattro chiacchiere con lei quando avrò terminato. Le dispiacerebbe aspettarmi?"

"Non c'è problema. Andrò a fare rapporto alla Preside e poi l'attenderò nella Sala Grande."

Sorridendo, il pittore si rivolse a Snape. "Professore!" lo salutò. "È stato davvero un piacere!" Poi Bernardi strizzò l'occhio a Albus Severus. "I miei migliori auguri a te e a tuo papà," disse allegro. "E fammi sapere se a _lei_ è piaciuta la sorpresa."

Il pittore uscì, e Snape respirò di sollievo. Per un momento, aveva temuto che il suo segreto sarebbe stato rivelato da quella natura così estroversa. Poi la collera ritornò in fredde ondate.

Zabini intanto guardava il ragazzo con occhi inespressivi. "Per favore, Potter, devo parlare col Professor Snape," ordinò quietamente, e Snape annuì. Anche lui non voleva che il ragazzo assistesse a quell'incontro. Ubbidientemente, stringendo il prezioso quadretto al petto, Albus Severus se ne andò. Zabini aspettò fino a quando la figuretta non fu definitivamente scomparsa, poi si rivolse al ritratto.

"Ho riflettuto a lungo in questi giorni," cominciò a dire imbarazzato.

"Sono lieto che lei sia ancora in grado di usare alcune delle sue funzioni primarie," replicò freddamente Snape.

"Vedo che è in collera con me," continuò ostinatamente Zabini. "Ma non ce n'è motivo. Sono qui per scusarmi per quello che ho detto nel nostro precedente incontro. Ho capito che sono stato ingiusto nel mio giudizio su di lei. Dopo tutto, non era colpa sua. Lei era in debito con Dumbledore. E ha pagato la sua scelta con la morte. Sono sicuro che non voleva che soffrissimo anche noi."

Seguì una pausa incerta, durante la quale l'uomo sembrò non sapere come andare avanti. "Ho bisogno di un amico," dichiarò alla fine.

"Un amico o un alleato?" ribattè spietatamente Snape.

"Solo un Serpeverde può capire un Serpeverde. Ha ragione, Professore," ammise Zabini. "Mi serve un alleato, possibilmente qualcuno saggio e potente come lei."

"E si aspetta che io creda a queste dichiarazioni sdolcinate dopo l'ultimo annuncio che mi hanno dato?" ringhiò il ritratto.

"Quale annuncio?" protestò l'uomo.

"Non provi a mentire con me," esplose Snape con furia. "Davvero vorrebbe farmi credere che non ha niente a che vedere con questo reclamo a proposito delle mie lezioni private?"

"Oh, quello!" esclamò Zabini con aria immensamente sollevata. Poi, la sua espressione cambiò di nuovo in qualcosa di indecifrabile. "Non mi piacciono i pettegolezzi. Ma come segno dell'onestà delle mie intenzioni… il reclamo viene da James Potter, Professore. So che non tradirà la mia confidenza."

 _James Potter?_ Un fiotto di rabbia invase il cuore di Snape, seguito immediatamente da una sensazione gelida, la premonizione di qualcosa di molto spiacevole in arrivo. Il ritratto non aveva più visto né parlato al ragazzo dopo l'incidente con l'armatura, perché la preparazione degli anniversari aveva assorbito la sua attenzione, e lui si era felicemente tuffato in quel diversivo arrivato così opportunamente; perciò, nonostante la promessa che Albus Severus gli aveva tanto gentilmente estorto, il mago aveva lasciato scivolare le sue buone intenzioni molto in fondo alla sua lista, e queste adesso stavano riapparendo davanti a lui, sfidandolo come spettri vendicativi.

Zabini incrociò le braccia, risvegliando Snape dalla sua trance con quel gesto. "Vede, Professore," disse, e la sua voce suonò sorprendentemente umile, "sono stanco di combattere. Ho passato un'intera vita a combattere contro un destino ostile, ed ho sempre perso. Ho bisogno di una tregua."

Colto di sorpresa da quell'atteggiamento disarmante, Snape si accigliò e osservò l'uomo di fronte a lui. Quelle parole avevano risvegliato i forti sentimenti di lealtà che il mago aveva sempre provato verso i suoi Serpeverde, tanto spesso disprezzati o scartati per colpa della loro ambigua eredità. Non aveva lui stesso presenziato a fin troppi spiacevoli episodi nella sua esistenza precedente? E non era la vita di Zabini un esempio lampante di come quell'ingiustizia fosse ancora viva? Anche se, il ritratto capì con un brivido, lo stesso Snape pareva aver contribuito alla cattiva riuscita del suo studente.

Percependo l'emozione dietro quel silenzio, Zabini alzò due occhi speranzosi. "Farò tutto quello che posso per esserle di appoggio qui ad Hogwarts, signore," offrì. "Come ha giustamente ricordato, siamo entrambi Serpeverde, e una volta lei era il Direttore della mia Casa."

Il ritratto esitò, ancora dubbioso: c'era qualcosa di oscuro nell'uomo che lo guardava da sotto il quadro, qualcosa di nascosto attentamente, e molto in profondità. Ma Zabini era sempre stato il più riservato dei suoi studenti, rispettoso in un modo distante, quasi freddo, e Snape lo ricordava bene. Quindi, cercando di mettere a fuoco i suoi pensieri, il ritratto socchiuse gli occhi mentre memorie imprecise scorrevano nelle sue fibre, frenando le parole sulle sue labbra.

Zabini cominciava a sembrare preoccupato adesso, e la lotta contro il suo orgoglio lo fece arrossire violentemente. "Professore, la prego, io sono sincero. Ho riconosciuto di aver commesso un errore. Perché non mi permette di fare ammenda?"

Ma Snape rimaneva silenzioso. Stava pesando febbrilmente le tante domande che si stavano dispiegando nella sua mente come un origami. Zabini sembrava essere cambiato. Ma quali erano le vere ragioni dietro a quel cambiamento? Era davvero sincero come sembrava? Come doveva comportarsi con quell'uomo di cui non si fidava completamente ma che tuttavia sentiva di aver deluso? Cosa poteva implicare quella domanda di aiuto così pressante?

E mentre il ritratto cercava affannosamente risposte a questi dubbi, molte altre considerazioni si susseguivano veloci. Il reclamo a proposito delle sue lezioni private era stato ovviamente una vendetta da parte di James Potter, ma anche la conseguenza della promessa non mantenuta da Snape. In un altro tempo, il mago avrebbe reagito con ira a quella sfida. Adesso invece si sentiva inquieto. Presto Albus Severus avrebbe scoperto la verità. Quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione? Come si sarebbe giustificato il ritratto? Milioni di dubbi e di angosce si agitavano ferocemente nella sua anima. Il silenzio divenne pesante, e Zabini fraintese il suo significato.

"Né speranza, né fiducia, né clemenza per me, Professore… neppure una parola?" chiese amaramente. "Devo dedurre che ha respinto la mia offerta, dato che si rifiuta persino di parlarmi?"

Zabini si interruppe e deglutì, cercando di dominare l'onda di emozioni che gli saliva alla gola. "Perdoni la mia intrusione," dichiarò seccamente; poi si inchinò e si girò per andarsene.

Dibattuto tra dubbio e compassione, temendo che queste ultime possibilità potessero scivolargli tra le dita, finalmente Snape reagì. "Signor Zabini! Blaise!"

Sentendo il suo nome, l'uomo si arrestò, il corpo ancora proteso verso la porta. Lentamente, Zabini voltò la testa mentre le sue sopracciglia si arcuavano in un'espressione interrogativa.

Snape prese un respiro profondo. "Aspetti," sussurrò. "Parliamone meglio."

... ... ... ...

Quando Zabini se ne andò, l'uomo e il ritratto avevano siglato un patto molto Serpeverde che conveniva ad entrambi. Snape aveva promesso di aiutare Zabini, e in cambio, l'attuale maestro di Pozioni avrebbe permesso ad Albus Severus di unirsi alla classe di Snape. Naturalmente c'era sempre l'incognita di James Potter da risolvere, ma il ritratto si sentiva ragionevolmente sicuro che avrebbe trovato il modo di rappacificarsi col ragazzo, facendo riconciliare entrambi i fratelli con lui. Perciò la situazione poteva essere definita soddisfacente, con l'eccezione di un unico, insignificante dettaglio: Snape non era soddisfatto.

Il mago camminava avanti e indietro nel suo quadro. La coscienza cominciava a rimordergli, e quel che era peggio, non aveva argomenti per ribattere a quell'attacco. Presto si sedette di nuovo dietro la sua scrivania e sospirò profondamente, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

Aveva barattato la felicità di Albus Severus con la sicurezza di Zabini, con la scusa di agire per il bene di entrambi.

Aveva posticipato l'incontro con James Potter, con la scusa di essere troppo occupato per poter parlare con un ragazzo che, effettivamente, detestava cordialmente.

Aveva tradito la fiducia di Albus Severus, facendo finta di accettare una richiesta il cui adempimento aveva invece astutamente eluso.

In conclusione, aveva manipolato e ingannato quelli che lo circondavano in modo da poter raggiungere i suoi obiettivi personali, esattamente come aveva fatto tante altre volte nei giorni in cui era vivo. Ma, mentre nella sua vita precedente, la sua missione e i suoi segreti l'avevano obbligato a seguire quel percorso di inganni, adesso non aveva altra difesa che il suo proprio egoistico vantaggio. Presto il rimorso crebbe in ondate potenti, e con quello il più angoscioso dei suoi dubbi: come l'avrebbe giudicato Lily?

Si girò a guardare il suo quadro, quasi chiedendo aiuto, e i suoi occhi si dilatarono per la sorpresa. Un fiore sembrava essere sbocciato sul balcone, la più splendida rosa che il mago avesse mai visto. Trattenendo il respiro in reverente meraviglia, Snape ammirò la morbidezza fragrante e la squisita perfezione dei suoi petali, illuminati da gocce luminose di rugiada.

Evidentemente, Bernardi l'aveva dipinta mentre tutti erano troppo occupati per notare quel che stava facendo, e per un lungo momento, il ritratto si chiese il motivo di quell'aggiunta. Poi il significato lampeggiò vividamente nella sua mente: era un dono per Snape, così che il prigioniero nella cornice potesse avere qualcosa di prezioso da offrire alla sua dama.

Un'emozione dolcissima gonfiò il cuore di Snape a questo pensiero, e il mago chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quel sentimento consolante. Ma subito dopo, la vergogna velò di nuovo la sua mente e il rimorso tornò a fluire ancora più potentemente nelle sue vene.

...

 **Note dell'epoca:**

1) **Zabini** è effettivamente un cognome italiano. Ho sempre avuto la sensazione che JKR avesse immaginato Blaise con un'origine italiana. Ad ogni modo, questo cognome appartiene ad un piccolo gruppo di persone nel nordest dell'Italia.

2) Le informazioni a proposito dei ritratti magici vengono direttamente da JKR. Questo è quello che ha dichiarato nella sua intervista alla Carnegie Hall nell'ottobre 2007, da cui ho tratto alcune delle mie ispirazioni:

 **"I created a lot of rules for this world and then later had to navigate my way around them. But this rule was always good, and the rule was that portraits could only move between portraits in the same building. So, if I'm in a picture and you're in a picture and we're both in Carnegie Hall, then we can move into each other's pictures. Otherwise, we can move only to other places where we have a portrait. You can't just move willy nilly through all the – the Louvre, the Met – you can't do a world tour, as a picture person. You are limited by geography."**

 _"Ho creato un sacco di regole per questo mondo, e dopo ho dovuto circumnavigarle. Ma questa regola è sempre stata valida, e la regola era che i ritratti possono spostarsi solo tra ritratti nello stesso edificio. Perciò, se io sono in un quadro e tu sei in un quadro e siamo entrambi nella Carnegie Hall, allora possiamo entrare ognuno nel quadro dell'altro. Altrimenti, possiamo spostarci solo negli altri posti dove c'è un nostro ritratto. Non si può andarsene felicemente a zonzo per – il Louvre, il Met – non si può fare il giro del mondo quando si è in un quadro. Si è limitati dalla geografia."_


	19. Parte 19

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XIX**

I ragazzi del primo anno entrarono in classe accalcandosi e spingendosi, e Snape li guardò sorpreso. Erano uno spettacolo talmente insolito! Mai aveva visto studenti così felici di partecipare ai suoi corsi! Un sorrisetto tetro gli incurvò le labbra. L'ultima lezione era stata evidentemente molto apprezzata, e adesso i ragazzi non vedevano l'ora di cimentarsi con nuovi fantastici esperimenti. Il loro insegnante li aveva lasciati giocare con forze e sostanze che erano sempre state loro proibite, e Pozioni era diventata la loro materia preferita.

Quindi, quella mattina i ragazzi sfavillavano di gioia, e quella felicità era evidente nei loro visi sorridenti e nel loro comportamento festoso. Alcuni studenti si fermarono per dare un colpetto amichevole agli schinieri e ai guanti ferrati della gigantesca armatura che li aveva aiutati a domare i fuochi ribelli. La creatura sembrava apprezzare quei gesti cordiali e inclinava la testa ad ogni saluto.

Snape stava aspettando ansiosamente il suo nuovo apprendista, ma quando tutti i ragazzi si furono seduti e alzarono gli occhi in attesa, fu definitivamente chiaro che Albus Severus Potter aveva deciso altrimenti. Sentendo ribollire amarezza, delusione e una strana specie di collera nelle sue fibre, il mago abbassò il viso e guardò la classe sotto di lui. La sua espressione era così diversa da quella che i ragazzi avevano imparato a conoscere nella loro lezione precedente che tutti gli studenti si immobilizzarono, e il loro chiacchiericcio eccitato si bloccò immediatamente.

Il mago prese il registro e fece finta di fare l'appello, ma i suoi occhi acuti avevano già determinato che l'unico assente era proprio lo studente che aveva aspettato con tanta impazienza. Snape sperò che ci potesse essere una spiegazione diversa da quella che stava cominciando a temere.

"Ma dov'è il signor Potter? Doveva venire qui oggi."

I Grifondoro furono ovviamente i primi a reagire. "È stato con noi fino alla fine di Incantesimi, ma dopo, quando siamo usciti di classe, non l'ho più visto," si affrettò a rispondere Rose Weasley, cercando di giustificare il cugino e compagno di Casa; e il piccolo Angus Flanagan aggiunse, balbettando leggermente con la sua voce acuta, "F-forse si è p-perso."

 _Perso, dopo tutte le volte che era stato in quell'aula?_

Intimoriti, i ragazzi aspettarono di vedere la reazione di Snape.

"Va bene," disse il ritratto, sempre più accigliato davanti a quei resoconti. "Signorina Weasley, andrai a cercare il signor Potter e gli dirai di venire qui."

La ragazzina si alzò subito in piedi, ma Snape sollevò una mano e la fermò immediatamente, dicendo con tono basso e carico di significato, "Quando la lezione sarà finita."

Vide i ragazzi scambiarsi un'occhiata preoccupata; di certo avevano frainteso le sue intenzioni. Ma nonostante la sua frustrazione, il ritratto sapeva fin troppo bene quel che Albus Severus poteva covare in cuore, e non voleva che l'intera classe assistesse al loro incontro.

"Adesso aprite i vostri libri," ordinò quindi Snape, e per le due ore seguenti gli studenti lavorarono in rispettoso silenzio, troppo occupati per poter pensare a qualcosa d'altro. Questa volta, la pozione richiesta era una preparazione più facile, ma richiedeva un notevole impegno in termini di precisione. Presto i ragazzi furono fin troppo indaffarati a pesare ingredienti, a mescolarli con l'esatto numero di giri e a scrivere una relazione finale per potersi ricordare del loro compagno assente.

Alla fine della lezione, gli apprendisti erano stanchi e un po' delusi, ma un'altra meraviglia fece la sua magica entrata, illuminando i visetti di curiosità. Con poche parole, Snape presentò il fax, spiegando le sue caratteristiche e il suo utilizzo come se lo avesse usato per secoli. I ragazzi spalancarono gli occhi, e per un attimo, dimenticarono le buone maniere, mentre ognuno di loro spingeva e strattonava gli altri nel tentativo di essere il primo a provare il nuovo giocattolo. Infine, dominati dallo sguardo severo di Snape, si misero in fila e avanzarono in ordine alfabetico per inserire i loro compiti nell'apparecchio, eccitati di vedere una piccola pila di pergamene crescere piano piano sulla scrivania dipinta del loro insegnante.

Quando la classe fu congedata, Snape era totalmente sfinito. Se fosse stato un essere umano, avrebbe probabilmente avuto un mal di testa feroce. Quelle due ore erano state un lungo, logorante esercizio di pazienza, e tutte le sue fibre adesso spasimavano per il desiderio di avere notizie dello studente scomparso.

E finalmente Albus Severus arrivò, silenzioso, stranamente serio, tenendo la testa ostinatamente bassa anche per salutare. Il ritratto si sentì a disagio, e per reazione, la sua voce divenne aspra.

"Allora, signor Potter? Qual è il motivo per non essere venuto a lezione?"

Questo era il modo giusto di porsi, pensò Snape. La disciplina era la base di una relazione corretta. Il mago poteva anche essere un dipinto, ma rimaneva tuttavia un adulto ed uno stimato membro del consiglio dei professori, e il ragazzo doveva portargli rispetto… Anche se era difficile decide in cosa consistesse effettivamente la mancanza di rispetto. Il ragazzo non aveva fatto o detto niente di insolente. Era solo intollerabilmente triste.

"Questa non è la mia classe," dichiarò piano Albus Severus, come già aveva risposto a Marcello Bernardi.

Snape sentì crescere l'irritazione. Che cosa voleva quel ragazzino? Non aveva appena ricevuto un dono su un vassoio d'argento? Il ritratto era pronto a sostenere una discussione, ma quella malinconica remissività lo stava sbilanciando. Forse era entrato in gioco un nuovo elemento? Questo era esattamente quello che temeva Snape. La sua mente aveva lavorato freneticamente tutta la notte per preparare una pila di argomentazioni, ma era dolorosamente conscio che la costruzione che aveva messo in piedi non era altro che un castello di carte. Il suo nervosismo si accentuò, così come l'asprezza nella sua voce.

"Che cosa significa, 'questa non è la tua classe'? Il Professor Zabini è venuto a dirmi che eri pronto per essere promosso. Perciò, da adesso in poi, questo è il corso che frequenterai."

Il mago fece una pausa e strinse la labbra in una linea sottile, nel tentativo di fermare la domanda che stava per sfuggirgli e che avrebbe tradito il suo disappunto: _non sei contento per tutto questo?_

Il ragazzo però continuava a tenere ostinatamente la testa bassa.

"Mi spiace, signore, ma non le credo." Lo stesso tono privo di emozioni, la stessa sconcertante tristezza. Snape perse la pazienza.

"Potter! Mi stai dando del bugiardo?"

La domanda quasi lo soffocò nell'istante stesso in cui la formulava. I ricordi della sua prima discussione col ragazzo si accesero nella sua mente e il senso di colpa si risvegliò, insieme alla consapevolezza che stava effettivamente mentendo. Perché la sua coscienza aveva estratto proprio quelle parole dalla sua bocca?

Albus Severus sollevò la testa per un rapidissimo momento, poi la abbassò di nuovo, ma quel movimento era bastato a Snape.

"Potter! Guardami!"

Riluttante, il ragazzo rialzò il capo. C'era un grosso livido giallastro sul suo zigomo, e Snape spalancò gli occhi.

"Cosa diavolo…" cominciò a dire, dimenticandosi per un momento del suo ruolo.

Albus Severus allora spiegò, con calma allarmante. "Sono andato a cercare James ieri, ma non ha voluto parlarmi. Arthur mi ha detto che James è arrabbiato perché è convinto che io stia imbrogliando. Mio fratello dice che non c'è nessun merito ad essere bravi a scuola se l'insegnante fa delle preferenze."

Le labbra gli tremarono. "Volevo battermi con onore, Professore, ma James mi ha detto che sono un imbroglione, e lui è più forte di me. Però sono sicuro che non voleva davvero colpirmi, perché alla fine stava quasi piangendo e ha detto che era tutta colpa mia."

Albus Severus fece una pausa e osservò Snape per un lungo momento; poi chiese quietamente, "Non ha parlato con mio fratello, vero, Professore?"

Snape sentì qualcosa di gelido entragli nell'anima e la sua lingua rimase muta. Cercò di ricorrere ad una delle giustificazioni che aveva così attentamente preparato, ma la sua voce si rifiutava di collaborare. Perciò, prese un respiro profondo, lasciando che il silenzio ammettesse la sua colpa.

IL ragazzo guardò il ritratto con occhi amareggiati. "Io le ho creduto," disse. "Pensavo che fossimo amici."

Snape si irrigidì, mentre un ricordo confuso si risvegliava nella sua mente. Chi aveva già pronunciato parole come quelle, in un passato perso in lontananza? La voce di un altro ragazzo gli risuonò all'improvviso nella mente. _"Credevo di essere tuo amico… il tuo miglior amico…"_

E poi una scena si aprì davanti ai suoi occhi. Una ragazza dai capelli rossi stava camminando rapidamente attraverso il cortile del castello, seguita da un ragazzo che cercava di seguire il ritmo dei suoi passi mentre parlava con frasi concitate. Poteva ancora sentire quelle parole: il primo vero contrasto che aveva avuto con Lily, la prima volta che aveva pregato per la sua amicizia, la prima spinta verso la loro separazione, il primo passo verso la sua rovina. Snape chiuse gli occhi sentendo il cuore battere dolorosamente.

Come se gli avesse letto nella mente, il ragazzo strinse i pugni e sbottò improvvisamente. "Ha fatto così anche con mia nonna? Le ha detto che eravate amici e poi l'ha delusa? Forse mio nonno non aveva sbagliato a giudicarla, dopo tutto."

Snape divenne livido. Quelle parole erano troppo insolenti e facevano troppo male! I suoi pugni picchiarono violentemente contro la scrivania mentre ruggiva furiosamente, "Potter! Esigo le tue scuse immediate!"

"Mi spiace, signore," replicò subito il ragazzo… ma lo sguardo di sfida nei suoi occhi negava quella pronta sottomissione.

"Starai in punizione per una settimana, domenica inclusa!" continuò ferocemente Snape.

"Sissignore," rispose Albus Severus senza battere ciglio.

"E come penitenza, dovrai pulire ogni calderone in questa stanza e farlo brillare con la sola forza delle tue braccia!"

"Sissignore."

"Durante il tuo lavoro non ti sarà permesso pronunciare una parola, tranne buonasera e arrivederci!"

"Sissignore."

"La tua punizione comincia stasera, Potter! Verrai qui subito dopo cena."

Il tono era salito di intensità ad ogni frase, e finalmente Snape si fermò, soffocato dalla sua stessa rabbia e incapace di trovare ulteriori spiacevoli particolari da aggiungere. A quel punto si curvò, guardando il ragazzo direttamente negli occhi.

"Sono stato chiaro?" ringhiò a denti stretti.

"Sì, signore." Il ragazzo prese un respiro profondo. "Avrei dovuto saperlo."

E con quell'ultima dichiarazione sibillina, Albus Severus incrociò le braccia e aspettò, lo sguardo risolutamente fisso sul pavimento. Anche Snape incrociò le braccia, e per un momento, somigliò stranamente ad un altro ragazzino imbronciato.

Il silenzio faceva ancora più male adesso; dopo la sua reazione esasperata, Snape stava cominciando a rimpiangere le parole spietate che aveva appena pronunciato. Il mago chiuse gli occhi e respirò lentamente. Ci doveva essere un modo per rimediare… Lui era sempre stato bravo ad appianare le cose… tranne che con Lily.

"Albus Severus," disse Snape quietamente, e il ragazzo alzò la testa di scatto, sorpreso di sentirsi chiamare per nome. "Anche se non sono solito spiegare le mie azioni ai miei studenti, farò un'eccezione per te."

Le parole adesso fluivano sempre più veloci, come un torrente che aveva rotto gli argini. "Ho un piano," disse Snape. "Ho sempre avuto un piano. Ma tu devi darmi il tempo di farlo funzionare. Non ho visto tuo fratello in questi ultimi giorni perché non c'erano lezioni previste per la sua classe. Ma domani sarà qui. E domani manterrò la mia promessa. Mi credi?"

Il ragazzo annuì cautamente. I suoi occhi si stavano riempiendo rapidamente di lacrime, e la sua bocca tremava nello sforzo di controllare la sua emozione.

"Pensi davvero che io sia un bugiardo?" insistette Snape, e Albus Severus tirò su col naso, deglutì e scosse la testa per dire di no. Il ritratto sospirò. Era così facile manipolare le persone oneste! Ed era ancora più facile farlo con quel ragazzino davanti a lui.

Il mago intrecciò le dita e guardò le pareti senza vederle. "Lasciamo perdere la tua punizione, Potter. Per questa volta sei scusato," disse poi, chiudendo gli occhi per nascondere la sua tristezza. _Era lui quello che avrebbe dovuto chiedere misericordia._

"Punirà mio fratello per quel che le ho detto?" riuscì a domandare Albus Severus con voce tremante, tutta la sua audacia ormai completamente svanita.

"No," rispose quietamente Snape. "Non ti ho appena detto che voglio parlargli?"

"Mi dispiace, Professore."

Il ragazzino stava piangendo adesso, ma le sue lacrime erano la pioggia gentile che disperde le nuvole, rischiarando il cielo.

Albus Severus si asciugò gli occhi con le maniche, poi guardò il ritratto. "Siamo ancora… amici?" chiese con tono esitante, e quando il mago annuì, il viso del ragazzo si aprì in un sorriso timido, che diventò sempre più fiducioso nonostante le lacrime che ancora gli scorrevano sulle guance.

Snape sentì qualcosa spezzarsi nella sua anima.

Il silenzio era ancora più impressionante a quell'ora tardiva, e gli oggetti nell'aula di Pozioni erano solo ombre vaghe nella luce calante.

"Severus," chiamò la voce garbata di Minerva McGonagall… ma non ci fu nessuna risposta. Perplessa, l'anziana strega inclinò la testa per vedere meglio la parete.

"Severus?" tentò di nuovo, leggermente più forte. La preside aveva quasi paura di disturbare la pace soprannaturale di quel luogo, ma voleva assolutamente parlare con Snape. Erano passate parecchie sere dall'ultima volta che il suo abituale compagno le aveva fatto visita, e naturalmente, ne era un po' preoccupata.

 _E forse anche gelosa, diciamocelo, Minerva,_ mormorò a sé stessa. Parlare con Snape era diventato un meraviglioso conforto alla sua solitudine, e le sue serate vuote non sembravano così inutili quando lui era con lei. Ma forse adesso Severus aveva trovato modi più interessanti di passare il tempo. Non poteva pretendere il privilegio della sua amicizia solo per sé stessa, pensò tristemente. Dopo tutto, lui era ancora giovane. Cosa poteva offrirgli la compagnia di una donna ormai centenaria? Solo ricordi, e tanti erano così dolorosi…

"Severus!"

Ma Snape non era nel suo quadro, e per un momento Minerva si sentì disorientata. Era uscito dalla stanza? Perché non rispondeva alla sua chiamata?

Dopo alcuni istanti di ansiosa ricerca, finalmente l'anziana strega lo scoprì in un altro quadro, il dipinto di un giardino sotto un incantevole cielo stellato. Minerva si fermò, accigliata, considerando la scena con occhi perplessi. Quando aveva scelto i quadri per adornare quella stanza, aveva deliberatamente evitato soggetti notturni, per rendere il posto ancora più gioioso. Chi aveva osato sfidare la sua autorità? Scuotendo la testa per l'indignazione, Minerva si girò a guardare il suo amico, e il cuore le si strinse di compassione. Snape era appoggiato contro un muretto di mattoni, con la testa posata sulle braccia incrociate mentre i suoi occhi erano persi in contemplazione della notte.

C'era qualcosa di preoccupante in quella posa, e la donna lo chiamò ancora, molto dolcemente. "Severus."

L'uomo nel dipinto sospirò, tenendo lo sguardo puntato sulle profondità vellutate del cielo; poi parlò con un tono vago, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un sogno.

"Tu lo sapevi, Minerva, che i quadri possono imitare i ritmi del giorno e la sequenza delle stagioni?"

Così, era stato Severus a causare quel cambiamento sconcertante. Di colpo, Minerva si sentì allarmata, ma fece del suo meglio per nascondere la sua preoccupazione.

"Davvero incredibile," rispose quasi allegramente. "Non l'avevo mai notato, e sono contenta che tu me l'abbia detto. Suppongo che ci siano ancora tante cose che devo imparare, nonostante la mia età. Un pensiero incoraggiante, non trovi?"

Snape sospirò di nuovo, e Minerva fu certa che qualcosa di doloroso lo stava tormentando. Si sentì il cuore pesante. Impulsivamente, prese una delle sedie della classe e si sedette sotto il quadro. Il silenzio avvolse entrambi nella sua pace, e la luce delle torce si abbassò ancora, mentre la donna aspettava pazientemente.

Finalmente, dopo alcuni minuti che sembrarono ore alla preoccupatissima Preside, Snape parlò di nuovo, la testa sempre posata sulle braccia, e la voce, abitualmente così ricca, ora cambiata in quel tono spento che la spaventava tanto.

"Minerva… com'è il cielo fuori?"

"Sereno e luminoso," cercò di rassicurarlo lei. "È una bellissima notte, Severus. Bella quanto quella che stai ammirando qui."

Questo commento suscitò una reazione feroce. "Come puoi paragonare la luce delle stelle con l'illusione ingannevole di questi punti colorati?" rispose con rabbia Snape, dimenticando la sua calma artificiale.

La donna non rispose. Nei giorni che avevano seguito la rinascita di Severus, aveva gradatamente imparato come comportarsi con lui e come gestire le sue imprevedibili esplosioni. Sapeva che il silenzio era il suo miglior aiutante, perciò aspettò che fosse lui a fare la mossa successiva.

"Minerva."

Finalmente si era girato a guardarla, come Minerva aveva sperato. I suoi occhi erano nere pozze di angoscia.

"Minerva, come ci si sente ad essere vivi? Io… io non me lo ricordo più."

Di nuovo, la donna si sentì impotente. Come poteva pensare di dare una risposta ad una domanda tanto cruciale? Come poteva aiutare Severus e trovare un modo di consolare la sua desolazione? Ancora una volta, decise di restare in silenzio. Sapeva che lui aveva bisogno di tempo per esprimere i suoi sentimenti nella loro pienezza, e infatti, dopo qualche istante, Snape parlò di nuovo.

"Non avrei dovuto accettare," mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi. "Perché ho voluto provare? Perché mi hai lasciato sperare? Io sono solo un dipinto." La sua voce salì incontrollabilmente di tono. "Non lo vedi? IO-SONO-SOLO-UN-DIPINTO!"

Minerva abbassò la testa, sentendo il cuore vibrare di compassione. Poi, nuove parole sconvolgenti traboccarono fuori da lui in un rivolo di dolore.

"Pensavo di avere una seconda possibilità. Pensavo che le cose in questa vita potessero essere cambiate. Ma _io_ non sono cambiato. E non posso cambiare. Sono sempre il mio vecchio me stesso. C'è ancora oscurità in me, dipinta nelle fibre di questa tela. Sto ancora ingannando le persone. E sto ancora facendo del male a quelli che commettono l'errore di fidarsi di me."

Il suo tono divenne aspro. "Così adesso ho capito." L'angoscia gli fece tremare la voce. " Questo è l'inferno, e in questo inferno dovrò rimanere per il resto dei miei giorni."

Con violenza inaspettata, Snape sollevò le mani strette a pugno e le picchiò impetuosamente contro il vuoto davanti a lui. "Non vedi? Sono prigioniero!" gridò.

Atterrita, Minerva vide i suoi pugni urtare una, due, tre volte, contro qualcosa di invisibile ma di estremamente solido: la barriera magica che divideva il mondo reale da quello dipinto, e che imprigionava inesorabilmente il mago in una cella dalle pareti infrangibili.

Snape colpì il nulla per un'ultima, inutile, terribile volta. Poi sembrò finalmente capire l'inefficacia dei suoi sforzi. Il suo viso si alterò in un'espressione di disperazione straziante, e sconfitto, lasciò ricadere la testa, appoggiando stancamente la fronte contro quel vuoto sconcertante. "Non c'è speranza," mormorò con un singhiozzo. "Sono dannato, e dannato per sempre…"

Minerva sentì gli occhi inumidirsi di lacrime, e l'emozione le chiuse la gola. Eppure, doveva trovare le parole. Il cuore le doleva, ma quando parlò, la sua voce risuonò sorprendentemente ferma.

"Siamo tutti prigionieri, Severus, di prigioni diverse. Gli uomini costruiscono gabbie di ogni forma e dimensione per sé stessi. Paure, vizi, pregiudizi, difetti… Non c'è che da scegliere."

La donna prese un respiro profondo, preparandosi ad affrontare il dolore che stava per infliggersi nel tentativo di aiutarlo. "Anche io sono prigioniera, lo crederesti? Sono prigioniera di questo vecchio corpo inutile. C'erano così tante cose che ero in grado di fare, e adesso non riesco nemmeno più a provarci. Persino quando sono un gatto, Severus, le mie ossa fanno male, e il mio unico desiderio sarebbe potermi accoccolare vicino ad un camino caldo… o magari, in grembo a qualcuno che mi voglia bene."

Quanta amarezza in quell'ammissione! Mai aveva osato confessare, neanche a sé stessa, quanto aveva desiderato un compagno nella sua vita così solitaria. La verità feriva, emergendo così dolorosamente da una crisalide indurita dagli anni. La voce le tremava, ma Minerva inghiottì la sua pena e continuò a parlare.

"Il mio corpo è una prigione. Ma anche il mio ufficio può essere una prigione, questo castello può essere una prigione, il mondo intero può essere una prigione! Le strutture cambiano, Severus, ed ogni luogo può diventare una prigione per coloro che non hanno uno spirito libero."

Adesso Minerva poteva sentire i respiri tremanti di Severus ritornare lentamente ad un ritmo regolare. La stava ascoltando, così lei continuò dolcemente. "Tuttavia, se la tua anima sa volare, non ci sono catene che possano tenerti legato al suolo. Anche se sei un prigioniero in una cella."

La donna fece una pausa, e poi aggiunse determinatamente, "Anche se sei un ritratto in un quadro."

Un lungo silenzio seguì questa dichiarazione, e Minerva guardò Snape sentendosi scoraggiata. Parole, solo parole per la sua immensa disperazione! Eppure, che altro poteva offrirgli lei? Che altro, oltre la sua amicizia e il suo affetto?

Sconvolta, abbassò la testa per nascondere le lacrime. "Non lasciarci di nuovo, Severus…" mormorò, arrendendosi infine alle sue emozioni.

Con un sospiro profondo, l'uomo posò i palmi delle sue mani contro il vuoto, la fronte ancora appoggiata contro la barriera invisibile che lo divideva da quel mondo che avrebbe tanto desiderato toccare. I suoi lunghi capelli neri ondeggiavano come una cortina, velando il suo viso e i suoi sentimenti. Ma quando parlò, la donna percepì una nuova tremula speranza mescolarsi all'amarezza del suo tono.

"Come pensi che sia possibile tutto questo, Minerva? Io non sono più umano."

"Al contrario, Severus," mormorò fieramente lei, sollevando la testa e asciugandosi gli occhi. "Al contrario…"

Minerva si rimise in piedi, sentendo le membra dolerle esattamente come aveva appena detto, poi tese una mano verso il ritratto, sfiorandogli la testa con una carezza. Snape sussultò di sorpresa, e per un momento, Minerva riuscì a sentire la morbidezza dei suoi capelli neri solleticarle gentilmente le dita.

La donna gli sorrise con immenso affetto. "Io credo che tu sia molto più umano di tanti di noi."


	20. Parte 20

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XX**

Albus Severus entrò in classe di corsa e si diresse immediatamente verso il ritratto.

"Buon… giorno..." ansimò, quasi strangolandosi nello sforzo di respirare e parlare allo stesso tempo.

"Buongiorno, signor Potter. Ti conviene respirare, se vuoi continuare a vivere," gli consigliò Snape.

"Grazie, signore," sorrise il ragazzino, poi continuò a parlare, intervallando le frasi coi respiri e tenendosi una mano premuta sul petto. "Sono corso… subito dopo colazione… dovevo andare… a Erbologia adesso… ma questo… è più importante."

Si fermò per inspirare profondamente ancora una volta; quindi estrasse dalla tasca un piccolo rotolo di pergamena, accuratamente sigillato. Snape alzò le sopracciglia in un'espressione di educata sorpresa.

"Mia sorella le manda questo," spiegò Albus Severus mentre apriva il sigillo; poi si fermò come colto da un pensiero improvviso e rivolse gli occhi al ritratto con un brivido di panico.

"Le dirà che non l'ho letto, vero?" chiese.

Snape non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto. La piccola Lily Potter era decisamente un boss nella sua famiglia. Nel frattempo, Albus Severus aveva srotolato e appiattito il rotolo, posizionandolo nel fax. Poi premette il pulsante di partenza e tenne gli occhi ben chiusi fino a quando la voce ironica del suo professore non lo chiamò.

"Rilassati, Potter. È arrivato."

Il ragazzo fece un sospiro di sollievo, e buttò la lettera originale nel fuoco che languiva sotto un calderone.

"Arrivederci, Professore," dichiarò. "Adesso devo proprio andare."

Snape non rispose. Stava guardando la lettera a occhi spalancati. Il testo era scritto in colori vivaci, con una scrittura infantile larga e arrotondata. Coniglietti, farfalle e fiorellini danzavano allegramente attorno alle frasi. Il mago arricciò il naso con un'espressione di stupore quasi comica mentre cominciava a leggere.

 _Caro Professor Snape,_

spero che lei si ricordi ancora di me. La festa era bellissima, e sono stata molto felice di poter visitare Hogwarts e vedere i miei fratelli. Sono anche molto felice di averla conosciuta. Penso che lei sia molto buono e gentile, perciò vorrei chiederle se può venire a farci visita uno di questi giorni.

Per favore, venga. Io la aspetto.

Sinceramente

Lily Potter

Le labbra di Snape si curvarono in un sorriso incredulo. Quella piccola impertinente! Come mai quella bimba gli voleva così bene? E quando aveva deciso che lui – proprio lui! – era degno di tanto affetto? Snape lesse la lettera di nuovo, sentendo una tenerezza insolita scorrergli nelle fibre. Poi, in uno spazio miracolosamente rimasto libero dai tanti disegnini, vide l'aggiunta.

 _P.S. Può dire ad Al del mio invito, ma per favore non dica niente a James. Lei non gli piace. Io gliel'ho detto a James che è uno scemo._

Il viso di Snape si incupì. Il suo pugno percosse la scrivania con un colpo violento, e i disegnini festosi reagirono con bizzarra gioia a quella vibrazione. Il mago li guardò danzare sulla pergamena e la piega delle sue labbra diventò amara. Con un'improvvisa decisione, appallottolò bruscamente il messaggio, poi si alzò e si girò per lanciarlo tra le fiamme del suo camino dipinto. Ma il suo braccio si fermò all'ultimo momento.

Snape esitò, guardando la pergamena appallottolata nella sua mano. Infine si sedette di nuovo, la poggiò sul tavolo e si perse in una lunga meditazione. Lentamente, come guidate da una volontà indipendente, le sue mani ripresero il messaggio e lo riaprirono. I disegnini erano diventati grigi e immobili. Snape si accigliò e lisciò le innumerevoli pieghe della pergamena fino a quando le figurine ritornarono di nuovo vivaci e brillanti, e ricominciarono a danzare. Il mago le contemplò ancora per qualche momento, poi si coprì il volto con le mani e sospirò profondamente.

... ... ... ...

"Buongiorno, signore."

Gli studenti del secondo anno salutarono in coro il loro insegnante, poi entrarono nell'aula in rispettoso silenzio.

 _Troppo rispettoso_ , pensò Snape aggrottando le sopracciglia. L'aggettivo giusto era _cauto_ , O forse, nel caso dei Grifondoro, _risentito_.

Il ritratto inclinò la testa per mettere a fuoco l'aula con i suoi occhi bi-dimensionali ed avere una visione migliore dei ragazzi. Anche se la volta precedente i Grifondoro aveva guidato trionfalmente il gruppo, questa volta gli studenti rosso e oro sembravano aver dimenticato la loro usuale irruenza e seguivano quietamente i loro compagni di classe. James Potter camminava a testa bassa, fissando il pavimento. Accanto a lui, Arthur Macmillan si guardava nervosamente attorno, mordicchiandosi il labbro con ansia evidente.

Snape osservò gli studenti prendere posto. L'aula divenne silenziosa. Era il momento di vedere se il suo piano avrebbe funzionato. Scusarsi col piccolo furfante? Era fuori questione. Ma forse la soluzione che aveva pensato avrebbe offerto un accomodamento accettabile ad entrambe le parti. Snape intrecciò le dita e cominciò a parlare quietamente.

"Pozioni è una materia che richiede una combinazione di varie abilità: conoscenza, pensiero razionale, pazienza, curiosità, tenacia e destrezza… ma anche intuizione ed una notevole dose di creatività. Voi siete stati scelti tra i vostri compagni perché avete dimostrato di possedere questi talenti in maggior quantità. Adesso è il momento di esplorarli a fondo. Ho preparato un esperimento molto speciale per oggi, un test che vi mostrerà quali sono le vostre abilità. Siete intuitivi o razionali? Creativi o metodici? Oggi lo scoprirete perché oggi giocheremo con le forze."

La classe non mostrò alcun entusiasmo. Solo i Serpeverde sembravano interessati. Lo sguardò che scoccò Jennifer Avery ai Grifondoro – e a James in particolare – era molto eloquente. _Non avete scampo_ , dicevano i suoi occhi.

"Ci sono molti modi di manipolare una pozione o di cambiarla in qualcosa di diverso. Qualsiasi pozionista decente conosce il modo di ampliare gli effetti di un filtro o di velocizzare la sua preparazione. Perciò, oggi ci eserciteremo utilizzando vari reagenti o catalizzatori. Allora, chi mi sa dire cos'è un reagente?"

Jennifer Avery alzò immediatamente la mano. _Un'altra Granger!_ pensò Snape. James invece continuava a tenere la testa bassa senza mostrare alcun interesse, anche se Arthur continuava ansiosamente a dargli gomitate. _Sarà dura_ , considerò il ritratto.

"Sì, signorina Avery?" annuì finalmente Snape quando divenne ovvio che nessun altro osava rispondere.

"Un reagente è una sostanza che prende parte ad una reazione chimica, ed è usato soprattutto per determinare, misurare o preparare un'altra sostanza."

Lo sguardo di orgoglio negli occhi della ragazzina ancora una volta faceva pensare spiacevolmente a Hermione Granger. Ma aveva risposto correttamente, e Snape la premiò come lei si aspettava

"Eccellente. Cinque punti a Serpeverde."

Arthur strinse i pugni e lanciò a James un'occhiata chiaramente scontenta. Jennifer invece girò la testa con un sorriso vittorioso, e i suoi compagni di Casa sogghignarono con aria di superiorità mentre Snape continuava la sua lezione.

"Quindi, un reagente è, per esempio, quel semplice ingrediente che, aggiunto al momento giusto e alle corrette condizioni in una miscela di ingredienti altrimenti inerti, li fa reagire. Ma un reagente può anche essere usato per confermare o quantificare la presenza di un'altra sostanza. Ogni pozionista esperto sa come separare i vari componenti di una pozione in modo da classificarne i diversi elementi."

Snape guardò la classe. Fino a quel momento, l'interesse suscitato era scarso, specialmente quello del ragazzo che aveva sperato di coinvolgere.

"Ora, chi mi sa dire che cos'è un catalizzatore?"

Ancora una volta, Arthur guardò speranzosamente James, che incrociò le braccia con espressione imbronciata. E ancora una volta, la mano di Jennifer schizzò in alto.

"Ho l'impressione che tutti qui dentro abbiano guadagnato ingiustamente la loro reputazione, eccetto la signorina Avery," ringhiò Snape, e finalmente, potè vedere James reagire. Il ragazzo rivolse un'occhiata di sfida alla giovane Serpeverde.

 _"Ottimo!"_ pensò Snape. Ma dopo quell'occhiata sprezzante, James riprese la sua espressione indifferente, con grande disperazione di Arthur; e così, ancora una volta, il ritratto fu costretto a chiedere alla ragazzina.

"Sì, signorina Avery?"

"Un catalizzatore è una sostanza che può aumentare o diminuire la velocità di una reazione chimica senza subire alcun cambiamento."

La ragazza aveva declamato la spiegazione in una tirata, e di nuovo, Snape la ricompensò con cinque punti. Arthur era decisamente arrabbiato adesso, e continuava a lanciare occhiatacce a James, che invece sembrava totalmente apatico.

"Dunque," continuò Snape, guardando la classe, "un catalizzatore aumenta o rallenta una reazione chimica senza essere consumato dalla reazione stessa. Vi chiederete quale sia il beneficio di rallentare una reazione? Ecco, immaginate di aver rovinato la vostra pozione, e che quindi questa potrebbe esplodervi in faccia a meno che non troviate il modo di fermarne o ritardarne la trasformazione… Ah, vedo che il signor Potter comprende l'importanza di questa notizia…"

James aveva inconsciamente stretto i pugni. I suoi occhi ebbero un lampo, ma poi il ragazzo ritornò alla sua apatia. Il ritratto sospirò dentro di sé.

"Credo che adesso possiamo partire col nostro esperimento," dichiarò a questo punto, e i ragazzi si scambiarono sguardi preoccupati, comprendendo che il momento della prova era arrivato. Snape aprì il suo libro.

"Nella prossima ora, impareremo qualcosa in più su reagenti e catalizzatori preparando degli esempi. Poi controlleremo i risultati, ed ogni preparazione andata a buon fine sarà premiata con cinque punti."

... ... ... ...

Mezz'ora dopo, la classe era occupata a lavorare sugli esperimenti. Ai ragazzi era stato spiegato come preparare piccoli quantitativi di basi diverse, e poi erano stati invitati a scegliere un reagente in una gamma di possibili aggiunte. Il solo aiuto che avevano ricevuto dal loro insegnante era una lista di ingredienti da evitare ed alcuni suggerimenti riguardo la temperatura del fuoco. Per il resto, erano stati lasciati liberi di sperimentare, e adesso erano occupati a scoprire usi e caratteristiche dei componenti che avevano selezionato, in modo da creare qualcosa che potesse possibilmente guadagnare punti per la loro Casa. Sembrava di essere in una gigantesca cucina, e gli "apprendisti cuochi" stavano diventando sempre più entusiasti, ognuno cercando attentamente di nascondere la propria "ricetta" alla curiosità degli altri. Come aveva fatto con gli studenti del primo anno, Snape non intervenne. Si ritirò nel suo quadro, e aspettò pazientemente mentre il chiasso cresceva.

Un'ora dopo, gli apprendisti stavano contemplando i risultati dei loro sforzi con visi esultanti o depressi. Alcuni studenti stavano ancora combattendo con le loro creazioni ma la maggioranza stava aspettando il verdetto di Snape. Usando i quadretti sulle colonne, il mago fece il giro dei calderoni e controllò, commentò, premiò o rimproverò, a seconda delle necessità. Poi ritornò nel suo ritratto. Era arrivato il momento di lanciare l'esca che aveva preparato.

"Per ora, avete semplicemente testato alcuni ingredienti," dichiarò e fece intenzionalmente una pausa. "Adesso, per rendere la lezione ancora più interessante – e anche gratificante – richiedo due volontari per un esperimento molto particolare. Darò un premio di venticinque punti a chi completerà correttamente questo test."

Un sussurro eccitato passò attraverso la classe, ma si rifece immediatamente silenzio non appena Snape aggiunse quietamente, con un sorriso significativo, " Tuttavia lasciate che vi avverta che, allo stesso modo, toglierò questi punti in caso di fallimento."

"Dunque!" La sua voce divenne pericolosamente morbida. "C'è qualcuno abbastanza coraggioso da voler provare?"

Arthur Macmillan si girò immediatamente verso James con sguardo speranzoso, ma il ragazzo scosse la testa, dichiarando così il suo rifiuto. Dal lato opposto della stanza, Jennifer Avery esitò solo un secondo; poi si fece avanti e si mise orgogliosamente sotto il ritratto. A quella vista, Arthur perse il poco controllo che ancora gli restava. Impetuosamente, si alzò e raggiunse la ragazza, con un'espressione determinata sul viso rotondo.

"Signor Macmillan! Sono davvero impressionato!" Il tono sarcastico di Snape suonò odioso persino alle sue stesse orecchie. "Finalmente un Grifondoro che ha fegato. Ma forse è solo disperazione… Sicuro di voler provare?"

Arthur fece segno di sì, anche se la sua espressione sempre più infelice tradiva la sua apprensione.

"Eccellente!" commentò Snape, ma prima che potesse aggiungere un'altra parola, James si alzò di scatto. In tre passi, raggiunse il suo amico e lo spinse da parte.

"Se non le spiace, Professore," disse poi con calma, "penso che vorrei provarci io."

Finalmente! Anche se era compiaciuto per il successo del suo stratagemma, Snape alzò le spalle con calcolata indifferenza, e vide James incupirsi in risposta. Un sentimento amaro gli entrò in cuore. Ancora una volta, stava interpretando brillantemente il suo ruolo detestabile, ingannando coloro che, invece, stava cercando di aiutare. Proprio come era accaduto con Harry Potter, che aveva passato sette anni ad odiare il suo professore… e che aveva scoperto la verità solo quando ormai era troppo tardi.

Il ritratto tenne a freno i suoi sentimenti e replicò con un sogghigno, "Non lo definirei esattamente un comportamento corretto, signor Potter, ma suppongo che non possiamo aspettarci maniere migliori da te."

Poi sospirò teatralmente. "Qualche obiezione, signor Macmillan?"

Arthur, che era arrossito di gioia, scosse la testa per esprimere il suo entusiasmo e la sua approvazione.

"Allora cominciamo," ordinò Snape.

... ... ... ...

Gli studenti ascoltarono attentamente mentre Snape dava istruzioni ai volontari. Le sue spiegazioni furono decisamente brevi, e dopo qualche momento, il ritratto si rivolse alla classe.

"Come stavo dicendo, finora abbiamo solo testato alcuni ingredienti. Ma adesso, con l'aiuto della signorina Avery e del signor Potter, vedremo come una pozione può essere alterata in qualcosa di diverso. Useremo il Filtro del Rilassamento – la stessa pozione che avete preparato nella vostra prima lezione – e lo modificheremo attraverso due differenti azioni: rallenteremo la sua forza per ottenere un linimento per i dolori muscolari, e aumenteremo il suo potere rilassante per creare un rimedio per l'insonnia.

Il ritratto fece una pausa.

"Qual è la difficoltà, vi chiederete? Bene, usare un catalizzatore per modificare una pozione richiede una sensibilità particolare. E dato che questo è un esperimento, la signorina Avery e il signor Potter saranno lasciati soli a decidere tempi e temperature. Potranno contare solo sulla loro esperienza pregressa e sulla loro intuizione."

Alcuni dei ragazzi spalancarono gli occhi alla descrizione di quel difficile compito, e Snape aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Offriremo la quieta energia del corno di Narvalo alla determinazione tutta Serpeverde della signorina Avery," dichiarò con il suo caratteristico sorriso storto, "e onoreremo l'audacia tipica dei Grifondoro col potere aggressivo del sangue di drago."

Poi Snape si rivolse a James, con un sorriso freddo ancora sulle labbra. "Permettimi di avvisarti di stare particolarmente attento con questo ingrediente, Potter. La sua reazione può essere davvero… antipatica."

James si accigliò, e Snape aggiunse seccamente, "Più grande il pericolo, più grande l'onore. Cerchiamo di essere cavalieri, Potter. Non vorremmo mai che una gentile fanciulla perdesse il naso o le orecchie in questo esperimento, vero?"

Il suo tono dava chiaramente l'impressione che questa preoccupazione non includeva i possibili danni per la salute di James. Il ragazzo scoccò un'occhiata strana al suo insegnante, ma non rispose.

... ... ... ...

La ragazzina dispiegò tutta la sua competenza e precisione nel tagliare e pesare i suoi ingredienti. Davanti a lei, il ragazzo lavorava con movimenti ugualmente precisi. Ma mentre Jennifer era forse fin troppo attenta, James era rapido e decisamente istintivo nelle sue scelte.

Dal suo quadro, Snape lo guardò scegliere i componenti e poi preparare abilmente la sua pozione. I ricordi di una competizione simile a quella che si stava svolgendo sotto di lui invasero improvvisamente la sua mente, e Snape chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare a quella splendida mattina di primavera - così lontana nel tempo - in cui Slughorn aveva sfidato lui e Lily a quello stesso esperimento.

Entrambe le pozioni sembravano progredire alla stessa velocità, e poco a poco, gli altri ragazzi si avvicinarono per osservare meglio il procedimento, ogni Casa pronta a supportare il suo campione preferito. Fu solo alla fine che accadde l'inaspettato. Jennifer aveva alzato il fuoco e la sua pozione stava bollendo allegramente. Ma dopo pochi secondi, il colore diventò viola scuro, e un odore disgustoso riempì la stanza.

"Peccato, signorina Avery," commentò asciuttamente Snape, facendo sentire la delusione nel suo tono di voce. "Sembra che tu sia stata troppo frettolosa."

La ragazzina arrossì, impallidì e arrossì di nuovo, rimescolando ansiosamente il liquido col mestolo. James strinse le labbra e continuò a lavorare senza neanche alzare la testa, indifferente ai sussurri eccitati dei suoi compagni.

Pochi momenti dopo, la prova era finita. James era l'indubbio vincitore e Jennifer era disperata. Per la prima volta, sembrava la bambina che ancora era, vulnerabile e pronta a scoppiare in lacrime. Uno scoppio di applausi salutò il campione, che non sembrò comunque rallegrarsi per quella vittoria. Snape incrociò le braccia.

"Signorina Avery, il tuo test è stato sciupato dalla tua ansia. Non hai riflettuto sulle implicazioni. Il corno di Narvalo ha rallentato la bollitura, ma questa variazione era insolita per te, perciò hai rialzato la temperatura del fuoco, invalidando così l'azione del catalizzatore. Suppongo che questo significhi che hai una mente metodica che non ammette eccezioni alle regole."

"Signor Potter." Snape sembrò combattere con se stesso. "Il tuo risultato è…" Di nuovo, sembrò cercare un aggettivo, "… _buono_. Hai afferrato il concetto. Il tuo catalizzatore ha velocizzato la preparazione, ma tu hai mantenuto il fuoco alla temperatura corretta. Istintivo, direi."

Seguì una pausa meditativa. "Ma effettivamente brillante," concluse infine. Il ragazzo alzò il capo con un'espressione bizzarra.

"Venticinque punti a Grifondoro," annunciò Snape, e parte della classe esplose di gioia.

"E venticinque punti in meno a Serpeverde," aggiunse Snape, riportando la calma col solo suono della sua voce. Cinquanta punti di vantaggio alla Casa dei suoi vecchi nemici! Ed era stato proprio lui a dare quel premio! Faceva parte del suo piano, ma faceva proprio male… Merlino, come faceva male!

Depressi, i Serpeverde abbassarono gli occhi, e Jennifer non reagì, mentre le lacrime le scivolavano sulle guance. Allora parlò James.

"Non voglio questi punti. Era solo un test, e noi possiamo vincere la Coppa anche senza."

Arthur ebbe un ansito di sorpresa. Jennifer si asciugò una lacrima, con uno sguardo incredulo negli occhi. L'intera classe era sconvolta. Per la prima volta, Snape sentì uno strano rispetto per il ragazzo.

"Anche se espressa con la tua caratteristica irruenza, questa è una proposta davvero generosa e inaspettata, signor Potter. Devo ritirare la mia offerta, allora? Sei sicuro?"

 _No, no!_ Pregarono gli occhi dei Grifondoro, ma James annuì fermamente.

"D'accordo," rispose Snape e aggiunse subito, "Premierò in ogni caso te e il signor Macmillan con cinque punti ciascuno, per il suo coraggio e per la tua cavalleria," Poi si rivolse alla ragazza. "Signorina Avery?"

Jennifer si strofinò gli occhi ancora una volta, cercando di ricomporsi. Poi tirò su col naso e guardò con aria incerta il suo avversario.

"Grazie, Potter," sussurrò. A questo punto, partì un altro applauso e questa volta, si unirono anche i Serpeverde.

L'ordine venne ripristinato, i ragazzi pulirono i loro strumenti, e in pochi minuti, la classe fu pronta per uscire. Il momento era arrivato. Gli studenti si erano già messi in fila quando Snape disse, "Vorrei parlarti, Potter."

Atterrito, Arthur si immobilizzò per un attimo, e gli altri ragazzi guardarono James e il ritratto con espressioni che andavano dalla curiosità alla paura. Ma il ragazzo sembrava essersi aspettato quella richiesta. Con calma, ritornò sotto il quadro e rimase in attesa mentre i suoi compagni uscivano.

... ... ... ...

Il ragazzo e il ritratto si guardarono negli occhi. Infine, Snape aprì le schermaglie con voce inaspettatamente tranquilla.

"Forse adesso mi spiegherai perché hai rifiutato il premio."

James esitò; poi replicò coraggiosamente, "Vuole la verità, signore?"

"Naturalmente, Potter."

Il ragazzo indurì i lineamenti. "Perché credo che lei abbia barato," dichiarò, incrociando le braccia con uno sguardo di sfida.

Quanto somigliava a sua nonna, adesso, James! Snape si irrigidì, nascondendo i suoi pensieri sotto l'abituale tono freddo.

"Questa è un'accusa seria, Potter. Che prova mi offri a sostegno di questa teoria?"

"Un… un ricordo, signore."

"Un ricordo?" Il ritratto era sconcertato.

Di colpo, James sembrò capire il pericolo implicito in quella situazione. Tuttavia non poteva più ritirare le sue parole, così rispose, "Sì, un ricordo, una storia che mi ha raccontato mia nonna. Qualcosa a proposito di un esperimento simile a questo, a cui lei aveva partecipato quando era Hogwarts. Ma il test era stato truccato per farla vincere in ogni caso."

Ah! Così anche Lily aveva conservato il ricordo della gara manipolata da Slughorn! Quella volta, il loro vecchio professore aveva sfidato entrambi i suoi pupilli preferiti col segreto proposito di farne vincere solo uno, e quell'uno era Lily. Era il loro secondo anno, e anche se smistati in Case diverse, lei era ancora la miglior amica di Snape. Perciò, la sua reazione, quando aveva scoperto la verità, era stata indignata. Slughorn era arrossito, confuso, e aveva cercato di spiegare che era stato solo uno scherzo bonario. Ma il giovane Severus Snape, tanto appassionatamente difeso davanti ad una intera classe – ancora meglio, davanti a James Potter senior – si era sentito così incredibilmente felice!

Un'emozione dolcissima gli serrò ancora il cuore a quel pensiero, e le parole gli sfuggirono dalle labbra prima che potesse fermarle.

"Tua nonna non aveva bisogno di aiuti. Era straordinariamente brava."

James si incupì. "Allora è vero."

Snape ritrovò il suo timbro severo.

"Se ti riferisci al ricordo che ti ha raccontato tua nonna, sì, è vero. Io ero il suo avversario quel giorno. Il professor Slughorn adorava tua nonna – e chi non le voleva bene? – e desiderava farla vincere. Ma tutti e due siamo riusciti a completare le nostre pozioni con successo."

"E oggi? Chi avrebbe dovuto vincere, Professore?"

La domanda suonava insolente, ma Snape non reagì alla provocazione di quelle parole. Intrecciò le dita e si appoggiò alla spalliera della sua sedia, rispondendo con calma.

"L'hai visto con i tuoi occhi, Potter. Sia tu che la signorina Avery avete preparato le pozioni da soli, e non c'era nessun trucco in questo. Nonostante i miei avvertimenti, non c'era differenza in quegli ingredienti, ma solo nel metodo; e tu sei stato quello che ha scelto la procedura corretta."

Il che era vero, ma Snape aveva ovviamente omesso di dire che aveva basato il suo piano sulla psicologia di Jennifer… e grazie al cielo aveva indovinato. Il ritratto fece una pausa.

"Suppongo tu abbia pensato che stessi favorendo la signorina Avery," disse poi. Dopo una leggera esitazione, James fece segno di no con la testa.

"No, sapevo di essere io," rispose a disagio. " Ma non capisco perché."

Sorpreso, Snape squadrò il ragazzo. "Questo rende la tua rinuncia ancor più meritevole. Data la situazione, saresti stato ampiamente giustificato se avessi voluto prenderti tutto il vantaggio possibile."

James alzò le spalle. "Sarebbe stata una vittoria senza valore."

Il ritratto inclinò la testa in un piccolo inchino, con un'espressione bizzarra sul viso.

"Un vero Grifondoro! Questo sentimento ti fa credito, Potter. Ma puoi rilassarti. Quella che ho proposto oggi era semplicemente un'opportunità. Sono lieto che l'abbia colta proprio tu."

Snape incrociò le braccia. "Vedi, sei stato trattato ingiustamente in un'altra occasione, perciò una riabilitazione, o meglio, una ricompensa, era essenziale."

Il ragazzo si irrigidì, fissandolo con uno sguardo incredulo negli occhi.

"Una ricompensa? Non capisco. Credevo che lei…" si interruppe e inghiottì nervosamente sotto l'occhiata penetrante di Snape.

"Questo è il punto, Potter," replicò il mago. "Tu _credevi_."

Il silenzio tornò a farsi sentire mentre James considerava il ritratto con espressione sospettosa. Infine, parlò di nuovo.

"L'altra volta… aveva incantato quell'armatura apposta?"

"Le armature sono state incantate per aiutare, non per nuocere. Non ho mai avuto l'intenzione di farti del male."

Il che, ancora una volta, non era totalmente vero, come Snape sapeva bene. Aveva sperato che il ragazzo si sarebbe messo in un vicolo cieco. Aveva sperato di provare soddisfazione. Aveva sperato di provare gioia. La sua vendetta. Un mucchietto di cenere.

Ma non poteva ammettere tutte le sue colpe. Non in quel momento. Non in quel giorno. E non di fronte a quel ragazzo. Non importava quel che poteva aver detto Albus Severus, parlare con James non era come parlare con suo fratello. Quindi, Snape concluse brevemente, "I nostri nemici non sono sempre quelli che pensiamo che siano."

E poi aggiunse amaramente, come parlando a sé stesso, "E sia tuo padre che io abbiamo imparato questa verità a nostre spese…"

James continuava a considerare il ritratto con un'espressione strana: quella calma così particolare e inaspettata del suo altrimenti terrificante professore lo stava sbilanciando. Ma era anche un'occasione da non perdere. Così, azzardò una nuova domanda.

"Mio padre… a lei non piaceva, vero?"

"Assolutamente no." Snape piegò le labbra in un sorriso freddo, ricordando le sue parole a Dumbledore. "Lo trovavo _mediocre, arrogante, ribelle ad ogni regola, compiaciuto di scoprirsi famoso, avido di attenzione ed impertinente…_ "

Sconcertato da quella lista, James obiettò, "Ma… ma papà ci ha detto che lei ha sacrificato la sua vita per proteggerlo."

"E vi ha detto la verità."

"Allora perché lo ha aiutato se non le piaceva?" Le domande stavano diventando sempre più personali, ma James non sembrò accorgersene nella sua ansia di sapere.

Snape chiuse gli occhi. Così tante spiegazioni stavano scontrandosi nella sua mente! _Perché amavo tua nonna. Perché sono stato la causa della sua morte. Perché avevo giurato di proteggere suo figlio. Perché speravo di ottenere il suo perdono. Perché volevo redimermi. Perché non avevo altre ragioni per vivere._

Doloroso. Era semplicemente doloroso richiamare di nuovo alla memoria tutte le sue azioni e le sue colpe, e giustificare i suoi motivi proprio a quel ragazzo. Eppure, quel ragazzo e la sua famiglia erano così strettamente connessi con la vita di Snape! Forse aveva il diritto di sapere… o forse no. Il mago decise di essere il più breve possibile.

"Perché Lily Evans era la mia migliore amica e Harry Potter era suo figlio."

Come se si fosse aspettato quella risposta, James si accigliò e rispose impulsivamente, "Ma lei non ha mai detto niente a mio padre. Come poteva pensare che si fidasse di lei?"

Snape sentì l'irritazione far capolino di nuovo e rispose freddamente, "Non doveva sapere. Sfortunatamente, non avevo scelta. Tu dimentichi che eravamo in guerra. Dovevo mascherare le mie azioni. E tuo padre non ha mai fatto niente per facilitarmi il compito, cocciuto e irresponsabile com'era."

"Se lo ha trattato come sta trattando me, non c'è da meravigliarsi." La voce di James vibrava di risentimento. "A nessuno piace essere tormentato, anche se è per il suo bene!"

Snape fece un sorriso crudele.

"Questo è esattamente quello che il tuo riverito nonno faceva con me. E non lo faceva per il mio bene, ma solo per divertirsi. Eppure sono riuscito a sopravvivere per aiutare suo figlio."

"Non ci credo! Mio nonno non era così cattivo come dice lei! Mio papà non mi avrebbe dato il suo nome! La verità è che lei lo odiava, e ha cercato di vendicarsi. E adesso odia me perché ho il suo stesso nome."

James si irrigidì, aspettando l'esplosione che aveva deliberatamente provocato, ma il ritratto rimase sorprendentemente calmo.

"Non negherò che detestavo tuo nonno," rispose Snape con immensa compostezza. "E lui ricambiava questi sentimenti con grande entusiasmo, rendendo i miei giorni a Hogwarts un vero inferno. Tuttavia, per quanto fosse odioso, tuo nonno deve aver avuto qualche buona qualità – anche se non so immaginare quale – perché tua nonna ha scelto lui, non me."

Qui il mago si fermò, cercando di tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni. Poi la sua compostezza inaspettatamente si frantumò.

"Sono soltanto un ritratto, Potter. Ma prima di essere solo colore steso su una tela, ero un uomo in carne ed ossa. Che cosa ti fa pensare che non abbia sentimenti? Il mio lavoro? La mia Casa? Il mio ruolo di spia? O semplicemente il fatto che adesso sono morto?"

Sconcertato da quello scoppio improvviso, il ragazzo fece un passo indietro. Muovendosi alla cieca sul tavolo, le dita di Snape trovarono un pezzo di pergamena e lo accartocciarono violentemente, mentre il mago cercava di dominare la sua voce e le sue reazioni.

"Detesto il tuo nome, Potter," dichiarò aspramente, "e odio le memorie che mi riporta alla mente. Ma non odio te."

Snape aprì la mano lasciando cadere la pergamena accartocciata e si curvò in avanti, guardando il ragazzo. "Vuoi una prova? Vediamo se riesco a risparmiarti una confessione."

Per un attimo, James non capì; poi spalancò gli occhi.

"Lei sa del mio —?

"Del tuo reclamo?" completò Snape ironicamente. "Non era difficile. Chi altro poteva essere interessato a interrompere le mie lezioni? Comunque, se tu ti fossi fermato a riflettere un attimo in più, piuttosto che lasciarti vincere dalla tua impetuosità Grifondoro, ti saresti reso conto che, con questa ripicca, stavi facendo del male soprattutto a tuo fratello."

Il mago fissò il ragazzo negli occhi. "Abbiamo entrambi ferito qualcuno a cui vogliamo bene, Potter. Io ho fatto questo errore molto tempo prima di te, e l'ho pagato a caro prezzo. Spero che ricorderai le mie parole e imparerai almeno dai miei errori."

L'emozione divenne troppo forte. Snape si interruppe e strinse i pugni.

"Puoi andare!" ordinò con un ringhio.

James esitò, poi abbassò la testa. Il movimento era stato troppo rapido, perciò il mago non poté capire se la scintilla negli occhi del ragazzo era disprezzo o rabbia. O, ancora peggio, pietà.

... ... ... ...

La stanza era vuota e silenziosa adesso, e Snape lasciò libera la sua mente di vagare e ripensare ancora alle parole che erano state dette. Nonostante le sue buone intenzioni, la conversazione non era riuscita come sperava. Confrontarsi con le persone vive poteva essere così frustrante… Il mago nascose il viso tra le mani, ammettendo il suo insuccesso.

Poi sentì due braccia avvolgersi inaspettatamente attorno a lui mentre una morbida cascata di capelli gli solleticava gentilmente la guancia. Lily! Il suo cuore provò un'emozione dolcissima. Con un sospiro, Snape chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al consolante conforto di quell'abbraccio.


	21. Parte 21

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXI**

Stretto tra le braccia di Lily, la testa appoggiata sotto il mento di lei, Snape chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò alla meravigliosa e sconosciuta sensazione di essere coccolato, mentre Lily gli parlava dolcemente con sussurri che gli solleticavano deliziosamente le orecchie.

"Non sei mai stato bravo a chiedere scusa, Severus. Ecco perché ho apprezzato così tanto quello che hai detto a James… deve esserti costato moltissimo."

"Lily… mormorò il mago, sentendosi dilatare il cuore per l'emozione. La sua mano lentamente trovò la mano di lei e la strinse gentilmente. Lily si chinò e gli diede un rapido bacio sulla guancia. Ancora una volta, i suoi capelli gli accarezzarono il viso, e Snape dovette costringersi a rimanere immobile. Il desiderio di ricambiare quel bacio era incontenibile, ma non poteva rischiare di offenderla con tenerezze indesiderate. Sperava tanto che gli sarebbe stato concesso quel gesto d'amore prima o poi, ma per il momento, poteva solo aspettare e dominarsi.

"Lily…" ripeté, e nella gioia che gli annebbiava la mente, pensò che quella visita inaspettata doveva essere una ricompensa. L'idea si fece sempre più potente mentre si crogiolava in quella sensazione consolante. Sì, aveva sinceramente cercato di scusarsi col giovane James Potter, e il destino lo stava premiando. Era la prova evidente che Minerva aveva ragione, che la sua esistenza era ancora degna di essere vissuta, e che c'era ancora una goccia di felicità che lo aspettava – persino in quel mondo soffocante rinchiuso da cornici. Le emozioni scorrevano potenti nelle sue fibre, e una ridda di colori danzò gioiosamente davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Mi hai fatto un regalo davvero meraviglioso, Severus," sussurrò Lily teneramente, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.

Un _regalo_? Quella parola brillò come un lampo nel buio della sua mente estatica, e di colpo, Snape ricordò. Una nuova ondata di gioia gli invase il cuore.

"Ho qualcosa di speciale per te, cara," annunciò con voce rauca.

"Qualcosa di speciale?" chiese Lily con un sorriso, e per un attimo, Snape sperò che lei lo baciasse ancora. Ma Lily stava aspettando, guardandolo interrogativamente con aria divertita; allora Snape si alzò in piedi e si voltò verso di lei. Quanto era bella, quanto era perfetta, quanto era desiderabile! Un brivido gli corse per la schiena, in deliziosa anticipazione della sorpresa che stava per offrirle: un dono probabilmente indegno di tanta bellezza, ma pur sempre il "suo" dono.

"Vieni con me," la invitò. Mano nella mano, la guidò nel nuovo quadro che Bernardi aveva preparato e Albus Severus aveva scelto.

"Oh, Severus!" sospirò rapita Lily quando vide la balconata e la cascata di fiori che la circondava. "Come è bello! Davvero è per me?"

Il suo viso esprimeva meraviglia ed ammirazione, e Snape provò una gioia immensa. "Questa è la tua nuova casa a Hogwarts," dichiarò orgogliosamente. "E questa è per te," continuò poi più timidamente, cogliendo la splendida rosa rugiadosa di Bernardi e offrendogliela con un inchino impacciato.

Lily guardò lui e il fiore, e le sue labbra tremarono. Con un'emozione che fece vibrare di felicità il cuore di Snape, la giovane prese la rosa ed inclinò il capo per aspirarne il profumo, chiudendo le palpebre con un sospiro. Poi rialzò il viso per guardare di nuovo il mago, con occhi scintillanti di lacrime. Sopraffatto dai suoi sentimenti, Snape non riuscì più a controllarsi e si chinò per baciarla. Ma Lily si irrigidì immediatamente e girò la testa, facendo un passo indietro come se fosse stata insultata. Atterrito, il mago si bloccò subito e le rivolse uno sguardo pentito, maledicendosi dentro di sé per quell'errore. Poi l'espressione di Lily cambiò di nuovo, e lei gli si avvicinò e lo baciò lievemente, molto lievemente, sulle labbra. Sconcertato, Snape la fissò come per chiederle spiegazioni, e la giovane disse con vivacità forzata, "Non avrei dovuto… ma sarà un piacevole ricordo per entrambi."

"Un ricordo?" ripetè Snape confuso, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Che cosa vuoi dire?"

Lily esitò. "Sto andando a casa, Severus," rispose infine. "Ho visitato il castello e parlato con tutti quelli che conoscevo quando ero viva. Adesso ho finito. Voglio tornare dalla mia famiglia e restare con loro per il resto dei miei giorni."

Snape spalancò gli occhi con espressione addolorata, e Lily si affrettò ad aggiungere, "Mi spiace." Poi distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzata. "Sai che mi sarai sempre caro."

Il mago era senza parole. "Ma… ma perché?" riuscì finalmente ad articolare.

"Severus!" sospirò lei, con tono leggermente esasperato. "Non lo vedi? Noi stessi siamo ricordi! Ricordi dipinti su una tela. Che cosa significa tutto questo andare e venire? Che altro possiamo fare oltre a guardare e ricordare? Abbiamo avuto la nostra opportunità tanti anni fa… Ma adesso è tutto concluso."

"No!" si ribellò il mago con violenza, aggrappandosi ferocemente alle parole di Minerva. "Niente è concluso se abbiamo ancora la possibilità di cambiarlo."

Lily lo osservò, velando gli occhi. "Che cosa potremmo cambiare adesso, Severus?" chiese lentamente. "Ho perso la vita prima di te, e mi sono rassegnata al mio destino."

Il dolore stava diventando intollerabile, e Snape protestò, "Io non voglio limitarmi a guardare e ricordare inutilmente!"

"Mi dispiace," replicò Lily, osservandolo con una specie di timore, "ma questo è esattamente quello che mi fa paura di te. Albus Severus mi ha raccontato delle vostre lezioni. Sono felice che ti sia così affezionato, Severus, ma francamente, qual è il significato di tutto questo? Cosa stai cercando di provare? Siamo solo dipinti!"

Il mago sentì le sbarre della gabbia descritta da Minerva chiudersi intorno a lui. "È inutile… è tutto inutile…" mormorò, lottando contro la disperazione che lo assaliva e risentendo la voce della anziana strega nella sua mente. "Sono stato ingannato?"

Fraintendendo le sue parole, Lily a sua volta chiese ansiosamente, "Ho fatto un errore a venire qui?"

"No. Ma stai commettendo un errore terribile adesso. Ti supplico, Lily, ripensa a quello che hai deciso di fare," la implorò.

Lei lo osservò, e il suo viso prese un'espressione molto triste. "No. Non posso. Questo vorrebbe dire mentire. E io sono sempre stata sincera."

Il mago guardò Lily con profonda disperazione. Quella decisione era irrevocabile, lo capiva fin troppo bene.

"Quindi, è questa la tua ultima parola, signora Potter?" Snape chiese quietamente. Lily si irrigidì sentendo chiamare con il suo nome da sposata. Ma i suoi occhi rimasero indecifrabili, anche se la sua voce si addolcì dispiaciuta. "Sì, è questa… Professor Snape."

Severus strinse istintivamente i pugni, e poi con uno sforzo li riaprì, aggiungendo con emozione controllata a stento, "Allora, ti prego, vattene e non tornare mai più. Mi farebbe troppo male."

"Ma resterai solo," replicò contraddittoriamente Lily.

"Sono stato solo per tutta la mia vita, e continuerò ad esserlo."

"Mi dispiace," mormorò lei.

Severus ridusse i suoi occhi a due fessure. "Almeno ti dispiace. L'ultima volta che abbiamo litigato, nella vita reale, tu hai avuto solo disprezzo per me."

Le sue parole erano aspre e volevano farla soffrire, ma la verità era che il dolore gli stava spezzando il cuore: l'aveva persa per la seconda volta, e non ci sarebbero più state altre possibilità. Era il crollo finale delle sue speranze, la fine dei suoi sogni, e la sua mente stava gridando in silenzio la sua disperazione.

Lily abbassò la testa, sconfitta. "Sai che ti sarò grata per sempre."

La pena le stava alterando il viso, ma Severus cocciutamente si rifiutò di concedersi la consolazione di ammetterlo. "Non è quello che volevo, ma grazie in ogni caso," le rispose freddamente.

"Almeno lasciamoci da amici, vuoi?" offrì Lily con voce desolata.

"No. Mai più amici," sussurrò Severus. Poi prese una ciocca dei lunghi, bellissimi capelli di Lily nella sua mano. Lentamente, esprimendo tutta la sua disperazione e il suo amore in quel gesto, la portò alle labbra e la baciò.

"Addio, amore mio," mormorò con voce rotta, lasciando ricadere la ciocca.

Lily lo guardò con qualcosa di simile alla paura negli occhi. Poi, con un singhiozzo, si coprì il viso con le mani e fece qualche passo indietro finché la sua schiena incontrò il bordo della cornice. A quel punto, si girò e fuggì fuori dal quadro.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, sentendo un dolore devastante lacerargli il cuore. Con movimenti vacillanti, si sedette sulla sua sedia, incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e vi appoggiò il capo, scosso da aspri singhiozzi senza lacrime.

... ... ... ...

Nel segreto della sua stanza, Blaise Zabini prese una piccola scatola metallica e la pose su un tavolo, poi si sedette e la contemplò con trepidazione e speranza negli occhi. Uno splendido barbagianni l'aveva recapitata quel pomeriggio, ma fino a quel momento, il mago non aveva trovato il coraggio di aprirla. La stanza era silenziosa e tutto intorno era quieto; solo il suo cuore stava battendo ansiosamente: quella scatola poteva cambiare il corso della sua vita, e Blaise desiderava e temeva allo stesso tempo le rivelazioni che poteva contenere. Infine alzò una mano e toccò gentilmente un pulsante. Con un movimento soffice e silenzioso, il coperchiò si aprì, e una colonna di luce fuoriuscì maestosamente da dentro. All'interno della luce, apparve la figura spettrale di un uomo anziano riccamente vestito, che si muoveva con grazia e leggerezza, come se stesse fluttuando. Zabini lo contemplò con occhi timorosi ed ammirati. Il viso dell'uomo era severo, e aveva occhi acuti e labbra sottili. Ogni lineamento suggeriva l'idea di un immenso potere quietamente celato nella fragilità di quel vecchio corpo. La figura alzò il capo e guardò Zabini con occhi senza tempo. Per un attimo, il mago più giovane si intimorì, ma poi ricordò che la visione era solo un'immagine olografica, qualcosa che era stato importato dalla cultura Babbana. Il silenzio era ancora più denso adesso, e l'uomo anziano cominciò a parlare.

 _"Dilectissime fili, salve atque vale."_

Zabini sentì il cuore perdere un colpo. La figura stava parlando in latino, e la cosa lo gettò nel panico. Ma le parole successive arrivarono in inglese, fluide e con un leggero accento italiano.

"Ti saluto, mio amato pronipote. Sono Biagio Zabini, nonno di tuo padre e capo della nostra famiglia."

La voce della figura rifletteva il suo aspetto: aveva un suono vecchio e fragile, tuttavia potere e magnificenza fluivano riccamente e facilmente da ogni parola. Il mago più giovane si rilassò e guardò il suo antenato con grande curiosità. Finalmente, il suo passato stava per essere rivelato, e le sue origini portate alla luce.

"Sono lieto che tu abbia il mio stesso nome," continuò Biagio Zabini con un sorriso pensieroso. "Questa è la prova che, nonostante le sue colpe, tuo padre teneva le tradizioni famigliari nel dovuto rispetto."

Un respiro profondo, e il vecchio sembrò scrutare ancora una volta il nipote. Zabini sostenne quello sguardo, sentendo l'emozione crescergli in petto.

"Siamo stati molto felici di ricevere il tuo messaggio. Maestro Bernardi, della famiglia Bernardi di Siena, me lo ha inviato dicendo che il suo terzo figlio, Marcello, ti aveva incontrato in Inghilterra, e che tu avevi espresso il desiderio di entrare in contatto con la tua famiglia d'origine. I Bernardi sono stati nostri amici per generazioni, e hanno creato molti capolavori per noi. Perciò, sono stato contento che sia stato uno di loro ad incontrarti. Un altro mago probabilmente non ti avrebbe dato questa possibilità. E adesso ti spiegherò perché."

Improvvisamente, il vecchio apparve immensamente rattristato e stanco, come se il suo compito fosse diventato troppo arduo da portare a termine. Tuttavia, si schiarì la gola e cominciò a parlare. "Il mio sarà un messaggio lungo, nipote, lungo e forse difficile per te. Ti prego di scusare il mio accento. Anche se mi è stato insegnato a parlare in più di trenta lingue, l'inglese non era una priorità a quel tempo. Cercherò comunque di essere molto preciso nelle mie spiegazioni, e naturalmente, a tutte le tue domande verrà data risposta al momento giusto."

Il mago fece una pausa, come se cercasse le parole. "Comincerò raccontandoti qualcosa della famiglia da cui discendi. Noi siamo, posso dirtelo con grande orgoglio, una delle più illustri famiglie del nord Italia. Le nostre origini si perdono nella nebbia dei tempi."

Blaise era completamente avvinto dalla magia di quella voce. Marcello Bernardi non gli aveva detto molto della famiglia Zabini, perciò ascoltava avidamente. Ogni nuova parola dava nuova forza alle sue speranze: la scoperta di essere un discendente di una così nobile stirpe arrivava completamente inaspettata, e le opportunità che potevano offrirgli quei legami sorpassavano le sue più alte ambizioni. Nel frattempo, la vecchia voce continuava tranquillamente.

"Io sono quello che è chiamato un "Intramundi Magus": un esponente cioè di una delle più elitarie e segrete diplomazie del mondo, quella magica. Gli italiani sono sempre stati presenti negli affari diplomatici, e la nostra famiglia ha sempre avuto un ruolo importante. L'intera storia della nostra beneamata patria è stata una continua lotta per sopravvivere durante epoche di invasioni, guerre e intrighi. La diplomazia si è dimostrata quindi l'unico modo di restare vivi per i numerosi signori italiani che governavano i vari piccoli stati in cui l'Italia è stata divisa per secoli."

"Il mondo magico non è mai stato troppo segreto qui. Molti di quegli antichi principi o governanti avevano fratelli o sorelle che scoprivano di essere magicamente dotati, aumentando in questo modo il potere e le opportunità delle loro famiglie. I sovrani che non erano così fortunati con i loro parenti facevano del loro meglio per avere almeno un consigliere magico alla loro corte. Naturalmente, la magia non era pubblica, ma il popolaccio ne era silenziosamente al corrente."

"Il mondo magico e il mondo Babbano in Italia sono stati di conseguenza fortemente interconnessi, scambiando e prendendo a prestito talenti con grande profitto di entrambe le parti. Babbani così immensamente dotati da essere considerati maghi, come pittori e scultori e poeti, hanno sempre beneficiato della tacita protezione delle comunità magiche. Allo stesso modo, la popolazione magica è stata considerata come una fonte di forza e di influenza, e attentamente salvaguardata dalle autorità politiche fin dai tempi dell'impero romano."

Blaise era ancora intento ad assorbire tutte queste informazioni quando la voce del suo bisnonno cambiò di nuovo, diventando un poco più aspra. "Adesso passiamo ad una storia più privata. Tuo padre Cosimo era il più giovane dei miei pronipoti. Era sempre stato uno spirito ribelle e presto decise di lasciare la famiglia, rifiutando la sua eredità quando aveva solo 25 anni, l'età del consenso nel nostro mondo. Agendo così, implicitamente accettò di essere esiliato. Le nostre tradizioni sono molto severe per chi rifiuta i loro obblighi."

Gli occhi del vecchio mago diventarono improvvisamente freddi, e Blaise sentì un brivido di trepidazione scorrergli lungo la schiena. Trattenne il fiato e aspettò ancora più ansiosamente le rivelazioni che stavano per arrivare.

"Uno dei tuoi zii comunque continuò a tener d'occhio tuo padre. Perciò, fummo informati che aveva raggiunto l'Inghilterra e sposato tua madre. Una donna di dubbia reputazione, mi spiace ammettere."

L'anziano mago fece un'altra pausa, abbassando il capo in meditazione. Poi sembrò guardare nuovamente Zabini. "Ma questo è ormai passato, e il passato non può essere cambiato, sfortunatamente. Il matrimonio non durò a lungo. Un paio d'anni dopo la tua nascita, tuo padre morì in un alterco violento con un mago sconosciuto. Noi riteniamo che lo scontro sia stato provocato deliberatamente… Comunque, il ministero non ha mai trovato prove di questo, e poiché tuo padre era uno straniero, nessuno si preoccupò troppo a proposito di questa fine ingiusta."

Per un attimo, la voce del vecchio tremò di indignazione, mostrando la profondità del suo dolore per quel nipote così sventurato. Poi il suo tono si abbassò di nuovo, ritornando ad una calma allarmante. "Da quel momento in poi, tuo zio ha tenuto _te_ sotto controllo."

Di colpo, Blaise si sentì estremamente a disagio. Anche se sapeva che la figura non poteva effettivamente vederlo, alzò una mano per coprirsi il viso, come a nascondere i suoi pensieri.

"Abbiano saputo che sei stato educato a Hogwarts, e che sei stato smistato a Serpeverde, sotto la guida del defunto Severus Snape. Il tuo curriculum di studi è effettivamente eccellente. Tuttavia, siamo stati estremamente scontenti di sapere che ti sei unito al tristemente famoso Tom Riddle, che si era rinominato Lord Voldemort, e alla sua banda di cosiddetti Mangiamorte."

Blaise arrossì. Il disprezzo in quelle parole era difficile da sopportare, e per la millesima volta nella sua vita, maledisse silenziosamente le scelte che lo avevano condotto a quel cammino di sciagura. E con ancor più rabbia, Blaise maledisse l'uomo che aveva ingannato lui e i suoi compagni così bene: Severus Snape.

"Ma dimentichiamo questi sfortunati eventi," sospirò intanto il mago più anziano. "Eri giovane, troppo giovane, e non c'era nessuno a guidarti. Tuo padre ha deciso di lasciarci, e secondo le nostre regole, questo ti ha rimosso automaticamente dalla linea di successione, escludendoti dalla fratellanza magica italiana. Ecco perché sei stato così fortunato ad incontrare un Bernardi."

Le guance di Blaise arrossirono per l'imbarazzo, e il vecchio Zabini sospirò di nuovo, come se potesse vedere il dolore sul viso del suo pronipote. "Tuttavia, i tempi cambiano, e i tuoi zii pensano che sia ingiusto condannarti a causa delle colpe di tuo padre. La famiglia è la famiglia, e il nostro sangue scorre anche nelle tue vene. Sappiamo che la tua formazione è stata completamente diversa dalla nostra, e per questo motivo il tuo ruolo nella nostra famiglia non sarà probabilmente quello che avrei sperato. Ma un valido pozionista è sempre apprezzato. Quindi, siamo pronti ad accoglierti tra noi."

Dilatando gli occhi per la sorpresa e l'immenso sollievo, Blaise inconsciamente unì le mani come in preghiera.

" _Ma… c'è sempre un ma che rovina ogni cosa_ ," aggiunse lentamente in italiano il suo bisnonno, e anche se non poteva capire quelle parole, Zabini sentì una sensazione agghiacciante in cuore, la premonizione di qualcosa di terribile che stava per accadere.

"C'è sempre un _ma_ che rovina la storia, dice uno dei nostri proverbi," tradusse quietamente il vecchio mago, e sospirò per la terza volta, incrociando le braccia.

"Mi spiace, nipote, le mie notizie devono averti dato dolore, e tuttavia la cosa più importante deve ancora essere detta. Adesso ascoltami attentamente, Blaise, perché dalla risposta che darai a questa domanda, dipenderà tutto il tuo futuro."

Zabini alzò la testa di scatto, sentendo paura e speranza stringergli il cuore. Ma mentre ascoltava, e il senso di ciò che gli veniva richiesto diventava sempre più chiaro, la sua espressione cambiò, facendosi disperata.

... ... ... ...

La forma di una giovane donna stava correndo ciecamente da un quadro all'altro, tenendo gli occhi fissi al suolo per evitare gli sguardi e le domande delle altre figure che incontrava nella sua corsa frenetica. Presto raggiunse un antico dipinto in uno dei corridoi, e lì la sua fuga agitata trovò una fine, quando la donna urtò contro qualcosa di morbido e una mano le afferrò il braccio. Spaventata, alzò gli occhi, trovandosi a fissare il sorriso quieto di Albus Dumbledore.

"Lily," disse il mago, tenendola gentilmente ma fermamente. "Dove stai andando così di corsa? C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?"

"Oh, Albus!" gridò la giovane, e di colpo, le cedettero le ginocchia. Con un piccolo gemito, Lily si gettò tra le sue braccia e lo abbracciò strettamente. "È così bello vederti!"

La sua voce vibrava di emozione contenuta. Albus ricambiò quell'abbraccio, guardando preoccupato la testa di capelli rossi stretta contro di lui. "Ti prego, spiegami, cara," chiese affettuosamente.

"Oh, Albus," ripetè Lily tra i singhiozzi che adesso la scuotevano tutta. "Ho appena detto addio a Severus… gli ho detto che andavo via per tornare a casa… per sempre."

Il vecchio mago sospirò, e la giovane donna rabbrividì tra le sue braccia. "L'ho fatto soffrire. Di nuovo." singhiozzò Lily. "Ma… ma era l'unica scelta possibile."

"Perché?" chiese Dumbledore, cercando di districarsi da quell'abbraccio per poterla guardare. Ma Lily si strinse a lui ancora più fortemente, nascondendogli il viso in petto e singhiozzando piano contro la sua veste. Albus le accarezzò i capelli e aspettò pazientemente.

"Mi spaventa," confessò Lily dopo qualche momento. La mano sui suoi capelli si fermò, e finalmente la giovane alzò gli occhi per guardare il vecchio.

"Ti spaventa?" chiese dolcemente Dumbledore.

"Lui… si comporta come se fosse ancora vivo," cercò di spiegare Lily. "C'è qualcosa, una strana specie di energia che sembra fluire da lui. È… è… è inquietante!" La giovane prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi, poi continuò con tono quasi imbronciato, "Voglio dire, siamo tutti dipinti ormai, Albus, solo dipinti! Che altro potremmo essere? Cos'altro potremmo sperare? E invece, lui pensa che potremmo ancora fare qualcosa… che potremmo cambiare il nostro futuro…"

"Lily," sospirò Dumbledore, ma lei continuò a parlare febbrilmente.

"Non sta facendo un orribile sbaglio? Dopo tutto, ci sono leggi alle quali dovremmo obbedire tutti…"

"Lily!" esclamò severamente il vecchio mago, e lei arrossì e nascose nuovamente il viso contro di lui.

"Dimmi la verità," le ordinò Dumbledore. "Sono sicuro che c'è dell'altro."

"Come fai a saperlo, Albus?" mormorò Lily debolmente. "Però hai ragione. Sì, c'è dell'altro. Qualcosa di ancora peggio."

Il mago aspettò. La ragazza esitò, poi cominciò a parlare con una voce quasi impercettibile. "Io amo James, tu lo sai, Albus… eppure… eppure…"

Lily inghiottì. Le parole sembravano uscirle con gran dolore e fatica. "Eppure, quando parlo con Severus, quando vedo quello che ha fatto, quello che è diventato… a volte… a volte penso che forse… forse ho avuto troppa fretta… forse ho commesso un errore…"

Il fragile autocontrollo di Lily si spezzò e i singhiozzi la scossero violentemente mentre si aggrappava disperata al vecchio mago. "Io DEVO andarmene, Albus, non vedi?" gridò. "Non posso tradire mio marito. E non posso offrire niente a Severus, nemmeno la mia amicizia. Sono venuta qui per aiutarlo e per offrirgli pace e perdono. Ma ho soltanto rovinato tutto di nuovo e l'ho fatto soffrire ancora di più."

Si fermò improvvisamente, mentre i suoi lineamenti si alteravano per il dolore. "Chi perdonerà ME, adesso, per non aver mai capito?"

"Non sei la sola a rimproverarti," replicò tristemente Dumbledore, e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. "Siamo tutti colpevoli, Lily. Tutti. Ma la responsabilità più grande ricade su di me."

Il vecchio mago appoggiò stancamente la sua testa sulla spalla di lei, come se fosse il suo turno di chiedere conforto, mentre ammetteva amaramente, "E nessuno mi perdonerà mai per quello che ho fatto."

...

 **Note dell'epoca:**

 _ **Dilectissime fili, salve atque vale:**_ _Dilettissimo figlio, ti saluto e che tu possa star bene. Le famose parole di apertura o chiusura delle lettere in latino._

 _ **IntraMundi Magus:**_ _altre parole latine per una definizione inventata dalla sottoscritta, con il significato di "Mago tra i mondi"._

 _ **Biagio**_ _è ovviamente la forma italiana di Blaise. Ho scelto il nome Cosimo per il padre di Zabini come tributo al nostro meraviglioso Italo Calvino e al suo Barone Rampante, un libro che amo moltissimo, dove sono presentati i due fratelli Cosimo e Biagio Piovasco di Rondò._


	22. Parte 22

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXII**

Nella quiete della sua stanza, nel tepore del suo letto morbido, una pensierosa Minerva McGonagall si stava preparando ad affrontare le ore buie della notte ed i pensieri cupi che ultimamente l'oscurità faceva nascere nel suo cuore. La giornata era stata rattristata da notizie malinconiche: due dei suoi più cari amici erano passati attraverso un'esperienza estremamente dolorosa, mentre un vecchio nemico avrebbe presto dovuto subire il più spaventoso degli eventi che possa affrontare un essere umano. Il destino, che aveva fatto finta di offrire a tutte queste persone una seconda possibilità, aveva invece brutalmente distrutto le loro speranze, lasciandoli a mani vuote, e soprattutto, con la desolazione nel cuore.

Il pensiero di queste sofferenze aveva riempito Minerva di un profondo dispiacere e di un devastante senso di impotenza. Sentendosi sola e vulnerabile, l'anziana strega rimase sveglia nel suo letto per qualche tempo, combattendo le molte emozioni che si agitavano nel suo cuore. Ma presto l'inquietudine divenne insopportabile. La sua mano ondeggiò indecisa, poi pescò un libro da una piccola pila di volumi sul suo comodino. Era un romanzo, e per un momento, la Preside sentì un'improvvisa onda di imbarazzo arrossarle le guance.

Tuttavia non riappoggiò il volume. Invece, con movimenti misurati, rialzò il cuscino in modo che fornisse un supporto confortevole e aumentò magicamente la luce delle candele per aiutare i suoi occhi stanchi. Poi aprì il libro e cominciò a leggere, ma solo per ritrovarsi dopo qualche pagina a guardare la parete davanti a lei, senza vederla effettivamente. Era davvero sconcertante come potesse essere così facilmente coinvolta da quelle storie assurde, che trasudavano passione e sentimento! Stava cominciando a perdere la ragione? Si stava forse trasformando in una povera vecchia patetica, come quelle anziane donne Babbane che aveva visto, sole e disperate, nutrire i gatti nei vicoli?

Minerva si massaggiò le tempie per diminuire la tensione; sicuramente era l'ansia la causa di quel suo umore fluttuante e di quelle scelte bizzarre. Eppure la sensazione di disagio continuava a crescere, e la strega si immerse in una profonda meditazione, mordicchiandosi il labbro come una bambina. Poi sentì una voce ben nota chiamarla.

"Minerva!" Severus Snape apparve in un quadro di fianco al suo letto. "Minerva, sei qui?"

I loro sguardi si incontrarono e Severus immediatamente arrossì e voltò il viso.

"Scusami," bofonchiò, mezzo imbarazzato, mezzo frustrato, "Non pensavo che fossi già a letto."

Minerva poggiò il libro sulle lenzuola mettendolo attentamente a faccia in giù, poi drappeggiò uno scialle sulla sua camicia da notte. Stava aspettando quella visita dal primo momento in cui aveva trovato Lily che la aspettava singhiozzando nel suo ufficio e ne aveva ascoltato le angosciate spiegazioni.

"Un uomo nella mia camera da letto! Sono lusingata," commentò scherzosamente, cercando di far sorridere il suo visitatore. Ma il mago non reagì, perciò Minerva continuò con la sua abituale gentile compostezza, "Sei il benvenuto, Severus. Sono contenta che tu sia venuto a trovarmi. Sai che sono sempre felice di vederti."

La strega lo osservò attentamente, nascondendo quell'esame sotto un tono amichevole. "Dimmi, ti prego. Sei venuto a fare una chiacchierata o stai cercando la Preside?"

Severus era evidentemente di umore scontroso. "Mi dispiace," brontolò, "Sicuramente non ho scelto il momento giusto. Tu sei stanca e- "

"Non sono stanca affatto!" protestò lei, mentre il suo viso affettuoso prendeva un'espressione preoccupata. L'anziana strega si fece forza. Sapeva cosa stava torturando il suo amico, ma questa volta aveva paura che il suo affetto semplicemente non sarebbe stato sufficiente a lenire quel dolore. E poi, come poteva pensare di confortarlo quando lei stessa stava affondando in un mare di angoscia? Minerva esitò, pesando le parole. Poi vide il suo viso tormentato e decise di osare.

"Ti prego, Severus," sussurrò, "perdona Lily."

La reazione di Severus fu allarmante. Impallidì tanto da lasciarla atterrita, poi replicò con ira crescente, "Tu… tu sai quello che è successo! Come fai a saperlo? Mi hai spiato tu o è stato Albus?"

"Severus!" lo interruppe Minerva, alzando le mani in un gesto pacificatore. "Per favore, non andare in collera. Non ho visto Albus. E Lily è venuta a trovarmi di sua spontanea volontà."

"Quando?" chiese Severus immediatamente, e lei provò un'intensa compassione per quella sofferenza così evidente.

"Dopo averti incontrato. Era disperata per la tua reazione e aveva bisogno di condividere la sua pena," replicò Minerva, e aspettò che le sue parole facessero effetto.

Severus abbassò la testa, e la strega continuò fermamente, "So quanto deve averti ferito. E immagino quanto tu possa essere in collera con lei. Però lascia che ti dica: Lily non merita la tua ira."

Minerva si interruppe. "E neppure il tuo disprezzo," concluse in un sussurro.

Severus chiuse gli occhi e scosse lentamente la testa, mentre il viso gli si alterava per l'emozione.

"Tu sai che non sono questi i miei sentimenti, Minerva," mormorò. "Come potrei mai disprezzare Lily? Lei è sempre stata l'unico sole della mia vita."

Quella confessione ruppe la diga del suo auto-controllo, e le parole sembrarono fluire piene di tenerezza desolata. "Il poco bene che ho fatto, l'ho fatto per lei. A lei ho votato la mia esistenza, e per lei sarei felice di sacrificarla di nuovo, se questo potesse ridonarmela. Ma questo non accadrà mai. Oggi se n'è andata per sempre, e io non la rivedrò mai più."

La sua voce tremò, sconfitta. "Forse sono io a non essere mai stato degno di lei."

"Severus!" Minerva istintivamente alzò una mano come se volesse raggiungerlo. "Ti prego, non biasimarti. Non è stata colpa tua se Lily è dovuta andar via."

Severus la guardò con improvvisa speranza. L'anziana strega sospirò, acutamente conscia della tensione in quello sguardo.

"Dovrà essere proprio una vecchia signorina a spiegarti quello che ormai dovresti aver compreso?" mormorò infine. "Non hai bisogno di dirmi quello che provi per lei, Severus. Avevo percepito i tuoi sentimenti sin da quando eri ragazzo: la tua adorazione per Lily era così evidente! Ma persino in quei giorni, persino quando tu e Lily eravate ancora amici – e amici così stretti - io pensavo che…" Minerva incontrò gli occhi di Severus e si interruppe, per poi finire dolcemente, "Ecco, sapevo che non era fatta per te."

La strega scosse la testa mentre i ricordi passavano veloci nella sua mente. "Non ti ha mai amato nel modo in cui la amavi tu."

Le labbra di Severus si curvarono in un'espressione ferita.

"Tu hai più che ragione, naturalmente, Minerva," replicò amaramente. "Ma non c'è nulla che possa fare contro i miei sentimenti. Qualunque cosa Lily possa dire o possa fare, io non sarò mai capace di smettere di amarla. E neppure potrò mai cancellarla dal mio cuore. Semplicemente non posso. E non capisco perché."

I suoi occhi interrogarono desolati l'anziana strega. "Perché ha tanto potere su di me? Perché sono così indifeso davanti a lei?"

"Oh, Severus!" esclamò Minerva. "Milioni di amanti hanno esultato di gioia facendosi questa domanda. Questa è la magnificenza dell'amore, e benedetto il cuore che sa accogliere in sé un simile immenso sentimento."

"Ma è così doloroso quando non è ricambiato," sussurrò Severus, abbassando stancamente la testa sulle sue braccia incrociate.

Minerva sentì una profonda compassione per quella sofferenza quieta. L'anziana strega considerò la figura annientata che aveva davanti e scosse la testa incredula: nemmeno nella morte Severus Snape riusciva a trovare tregua al suo tormento! La sua vita e quella di Lily erano state brutalmente interrotte dallo stesso potere maligno, e poi sia Severus che Lily avevano ricevuto in dono una seconda possibilità nel mondo magico dei quadri. Tuttavia neanche questa nuova opportunità aveva livellato il corso delle loro esistenze, ma ne aveva solo accentuato le differenze. E anche se il mero concetto di una simile esistenza era scarsamente concepibile per un essere vivente, la bilancia pendeva totalmente in favore della giovane donna. Nonostante fosse un ritratto, Lily aveva una famiglia che la aspettava ed un marito affettuoso con cui poteva condividere la sua vita virtuale. Inoltre, le era stata concessa la benedizione di un figlio e la gioia di una nidiata di nipoti… mentre persino la consolazione della sua amicizia era stata negata all'uomo la cui devozione aveva salvato il figlio di Lily e che non aveva mai cessato di dedicarle un amore incondizionato.

Minerva indugiò in quella meditazione, avvolgendo Severus nella tenerezza del suo sguardo. Quanto si sentiva vicina a lui in quel momento! Due anime desolate, prigioniere di universi differenti, compagne nella solitudine eppure prive di un compagno nei loro mondi, quindi condannate ad un malinconico isolamento. L'anziana strega aggrottò le sopracciglia. Qualcosa di oscuro cominciò a formarsi nella sua mente, una strana forma di ribellione che le fece corrugare gli occhi in un'espressione risoluta. L'amore per Lily era stato la chiave per la redenzione di Severus, ma quello che in un'altra vita era stato un mezzo di salvezza si era trasformato in una maledizione nella sua esistenza attuale. Severus doveva essere liberato.

Le sue mani si strinsero determinatamente. Minerva voleva Severus al suo fianco, e lo voleva libero da ogni altro attaccamento sentimentale. C'era ovviamente una bella dose di interesse personale in quella decisione, perché Minerva anelava alla consolazione della presenza di Severus, e aveva bisogno del conforto delle sue visite… anche se lui era solo un ritratto, anche se lei era solo una vecchia centenaria, anche se non ci sarebbe mai stato un compimento a quel legame così particolare.

Ma perché no, protestava veementemente il suo cuore? Severus Snape poteva anche amare disperatamente Lily Evans, ma era Minerva McGonagall la donna che cercava quando aveva bisogno di aiuto. Perché il destino non avrebbe potuto compensare l'impegno di Minerva offrendole almeno quella modesta consolazione finale? La giovane e impetuosa Lily aveva rifiutato un uomo che aveva sempre malgiudicato – e il cui valore non aveva probabilmente mai capito, pensò la strega amaramente – ma la vecchia e solitaria Preside non avrebbe sprecato una simile insperata occasione. Con il suo aiuto, Severus avrebbe trovato un significato più gratificante per la sua esistenza, qualcosa che avrebbe sollevato il suo spirito e fortificato la sua volontà, liberandolo da un amore che lo stava solo intrappolando in una infelicità priva di speranza.

Avendo definito tutto nella sua mente, anche se la sua ragione la stava mettendo silenziosamente in guardia contro i rischi impliciti in quella decisione, Minerva procedette con cautela a recidere gli ultimi legami.

"Lily sa quello che provi, e questo è il motivo per cui anche lei sta soffrendo. Il suo cuore è diviso, e adesso è pieno di rimorsi e confusione," dichiarò gentilmente. Poi il suo tono divenne fermo. "Ma Lily è l'unica che può interpretare e prendere decisioni riguardo ai suoi sentimenti."

Minerva posò una mano sulla tela, in un gesto che era diventato l'espressione del suo profondo affetto. "Ognuno deve fare le sue scelte, Severus. E anche se vorrei poterti risparmiare il dolore della scelta di Lily, so che è impossibile. È parte del nostro essere umani e fragili."

Severus era ancora rannicchiato nel suo quadro, con la testa poggiata sulle braccia. La stava ascoltando? Stava accettando le argomentazioni dell'anziana strega come aveva sempre fatto ultimamente? La voce di Minerva divenne un sussurro quieto.

"L'amore è ricompensa a sé stesso, Severus, e il sentimento che tu possiedi in così gran misura dovrebbe essere donato a tutti quelli che ti circondano qui, e che sarebbero felici di ricambiarti con lo stesso affetto."

La strega esitò per un attimo, poi decise di offrire un'ultima gentile esortazione. "Ho detto a Lily che aveva preso la decisione giusta e che tu avresti imparato a vivere senza di lei, come hai fatto finora."

La testa di Severus si rialzò di scatto, e Minerva comprese che i suoi sentimenti l'avevano tradita: quelle ultime parole erano state un errore enorme.

"È facile per te, non è vero, Minerva?" sibilò Snape. "Dispensare parole di saggezza e buoni consigli, recitare la parte dell'amica affezionata pensando invece di essere meglio degli altri…"

La sua voce aveva perso quell'intonazione fiduciosa di prima, e adesso suonava fredda, decisamente aggressiva. Minerva impallidì e le lacrime le appannarono gli occhi, ma lui continuò spietatamente, "Chi ti ha dato il diritto di decidere al nostro posto? Che cosa può sapere una zitella dell'amore? Mi chiedo se sei mai stata baciata!"

La donna si irrigidì per il dolore, guardandolo con occhi imploranti.

"Mi dispiace, Severus, io…" balbettò, ma l'espressione del mago era gelida.

"È troppo tardi per le scuse," la interruppe bruscamente Severus, e con un rapido movimento, abbandonò il suo quadro. Atterrita, Minerva allungò il braccio in un inutile tentativo di fermarlo. Poi l'enormità del suo errore la colpì, e la donna lasciò ricadere il braccio, disperata, mentre lente lacrime brucianti ancora una volta le offuscavano gli occhi.

... ... ... ...

Per il resto della notte, Snape camminò avanti e indietro nel suo quadro come un leone in gabbia. Rabbia, frustrazione ed una miriade di altri sentimenti – tutti estremamente vividi – infuriavano nel suo cuore, torturando le fibre del suo essere. Ma quando le ore più cupe della notte lentamente svanirono, altre considerazioni più razionali giunsero finalmente a disperdere la tempesta, proprio come se la luce del sole avesse rischiarato la sua coscienza oltre che la stanza buia in cui il suo quadro era appeso.

Ancora una volta, rivisse la sua conversazione con Minerva, e chinò il capo per la vergogna. Come aveva potuto essere così crudele, così insensibile, così brutale con un'amica che aveva solo cercato di aiutarlo? Minerva aveva ragione, dovette ammettere… anche se il suo cuore soffriva così tanto per quell'ammissione! Non c'era speranza nel suo amore per Lily, e non c'era mai stata. Anche se le parole della Preside erano state goffe, le sue intenzioni erano state sicuramente buone. Lei voleva il meglio per lui. E lui invece l'aveva offesa così crudelmente! Aveva davvero respinto una delle poche persone che si preoccupavano sinceramente per lui?

Snape sospirò, desolato. Doveva trovare Minerva e chiederle perdono. Ma non osava invadere la privacy della sua stanza in quell'ora mattutina, e il momento della colazione in Sala Grande non permetteva ad un ritratto l'opportunità di un colloquio privato. Quindi, per il momento, poteva solo sperare che Minerva sarebbe passata a trovarlo prima dell'inizio della lezione di pozioni.

Ma naturalmente, non venne.

... ... ... ...

Gli studenti del primo anno erano molto indisciplinati quella mattina, vivaci e chiassosi come tutti i ragazzi della loro età. Snape guardò Albus Severus entrare con gli altri Grifondoro. Il ragazzo stava chiacchierando con sua cugina Rose, e quando alzò la testa per salutare il suo insegnante, i suoi occhi scintillarono in un improvviso lampo di complicità, ed un sorriso gli illuminò il viso.

Anche Rose guardò Snape, poi si girò a considerare suo cugino con uno sguardo perplesso. Il mago si sentì nervoso. La vita sarebbe diventata difficile per quel ragazzino se i suoi compagni avessero cominciato a pensare che il loro professore lo favoriva. Ma forse lo sapevano già? Oh, meglio non investigare! Aveva fin troppi problemi da risolvere quel mattino per aggiungerne un altro.

Ma un altro se ne aggiunse subito, non appena Scorpius Malfoy attirò l'attenzione di Snape col suo comportamento insolito. Nelle lezioni precedenti, Severus lo aveva identificato come un alunno quieto e rispettoso, anche se l'orgoglio Malfoy già faceva capolino. Ma oggi il ragazzo sembrava curiosamente distratto, e tutte le sue azioni erano stranamente impacciate, se non decisamente maldestre. Snape inclinò la testa per osservarlo meglio.

Rendendosi conto dello sguardo del suo professore, Scorpius sembrò costringersi a reagire e si concentrò di nuovo sulla sua pozione. Uno dei suoi compagni di lezione – Frederick Abbot, un Tassorosso con più entusiasmo che cervello – alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria di scherno di fronte quella attività, e poi fece un commento a bassa voce. La distanza era troppa perché Snape potesse sentire, ma riuscì a vedere che Scorpius serrava le labbra sdegnosamente e continuava a lavorare.

Frederick continuò a mescolare la sua pozione con un sorrisetto insolente: poi, accertandosi che nessuno dei compagni lo stesse guardando, si sporse in avanti e sussurrò affrettatamente qualcosa a Scorpius, che era stato costretto a passargli vicino per andare a prendere alcuni ingredienti dal ripostiglio. Alcuni dei ragazzi intorno a loro sentirono quelle parole e alzarono la testa, con espressione perplessa o divertita. Ancora una volta, Scorpius scoccò ad Abbot un'occhiata di avvertimento – i suoi occhi chiari così simili a quelli di Lucius! – poi gli girò le spalle con determinazione e tornò al suo calderone.

Federick si mise le mani sui fianchi con uno sguardo di sfida; aspettò che Scorpius si voltasse di nuovo e mimò l'azione di chiudere una porta e buttar via la chiave. A quella vista, inaspettatamente Scorpius sembrò perdere il controllo. Con un movimento improvviso, prese il mestolo con cui stava rimescolando la pozione che gli bolliva davanti e lo tirò contro il suo persecutore. Frederick si abbassò velocemente, ma alcune gocce roventi lo raggiunsero comunque, e il ragazzo gridò per il dolore.

"Signor Malfoy! Signor Abbot!" Intervenne subito Snape, sentendo un'ondata di panico scorrergli dentro. Come poteva dividere i ragazzi? Gli studenti si stavano già radunando per affrontare i Serpeverde, che avevano circondato Scorpius protettivamente.

" _Auxilium!_ " chiamò il mago, o meglio, quasi supplicò. Una delle gigantesche armature si risvegliò obbediente, e a quella vista impressionante, i ragazzi si fecero indietro, spaventati. Con quella che sembrava la caricatura di un comportamento umano, il gigante interpose la sua figura massiccia tra i due contendenti e incrociò le braccia con effetto minaccioso. Frederick fece subito un passo indietro, ma Scorpius fissò quel nuovo avversario come se volesse sfidarlo. Sorpreso, Snape vide che aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

"Signor Malfoy, presumo che tu abbia una spiegazione," chiese severamente il mago.

"Spiacente, signore, non ho nulla da dire," replicò il ragazzo.

"Forse il signor Abbot può aiutarti?" La voce di Snape era decisamente tagliente.

Il Tassorosso arrossì. Snape potè vedere che il ragazzo era diviso tra imbarazzo e paura, ma c'era anche una specie di soddisfazione arrogante nei suoi occhi mentre guardava Malfoy. Il Serpeverde, d'altro canto, sembrava estremamente agitato, come se volesse evitare una dichiarazione dal suo avversario. Infatti, prima che Frederick potesse dire una parola, Scorpius confessò, "È colpa mia, Professore."

Snape adesso era davvero preoccupato: la parte più profonda della sua mente lo spingeva a parlare col ragazzo in privato.

"Benissimo," ringhiò. "Cinque punti in meno a Serpeverde."

Poi si girò a guardare l'altro ragazzo con un sorriso sarcastico. "Niente da aggiungere, signor Abbot? Ho notato che non hai avuto problemi ad esprimere i tuoi pensieri al signor Malfoy durante il tuo lavoro."

Snape fissò acutamente il ragazzo. Gli studenti non dovevano pensare che il loro insegnante fosse cieco e sordo solo perché era un ritratto. Frederick impallidì, poi abbassò gli occhi in silenzio.

"Cinque punti in meno anche per Tassorosso, allora," dichiarò freddamente Snape. Poi fissò negli occhi i due ragazzi e aggiunse seccamente, "Signor Malfoy, signor Abbot, vi fermerete dopo la lezioni in modo che io possa decidere la vostra punizione. Adesso, tutti di nuovo al lavoro. Non dimenticate che avete una pozione da preparare e che controllerò i vostri risultati tra pochi minuti."

L'armatura che aveva aspettato in mezzo ai due ragazzi inchinò la testa rispettosamente a quelle parole e tornò con fragore metallico al suo posto. I ragazzi si affrettarono a completare le loro pozioni. Col viso bianco come il gesso, Scorpius raggiunse il suo calderone, battendo furiosamente le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Né lui né Abbot completarono il loro compito, ma Snape non disse nulla. I suoi pensieri erano pieni di amarezza.

Un ritratto. Era solo un ritratto in un mondo pieno di esseri viventi dalle reazioni imprevedibili…

... ... ... ...

La lezione fu presto finita, e i ragazzi uscirono mentre i due studenti colpevoli aspettavano in silenzio. Snape incrociò le braccia.

"Signor Abbot, credo che tu non abbia ancora visitato accuratamente la guferia. Ti suggerisco di fare un tour completo stasera, che includa riempire le mangiatoie e soprattutto, dare una bella passata di scopa al pavimento. Niente di meglio che pulire un posto per conoscerlo in dettaglio ed ricavarne la giusta impressione. Quindi, presentati a…"

Per un attimo, il nome di Argus Filch esitò sulle sue labbra, e poi Snape ricordò. Non c'era più neanche Filch. Il nuovo custode era un uomo alto, silenzioso e ossuto, dall'espressione stolida e con ben pochi denti rimastigli in bocca. I ragazzi ne erano profondamente spaventati perché era praticamente muto e il suo sorriso sembrava una smorfia spettrale.

Frederick impallidì per l'angoscia e poi si voltò verso Scorpius, sperando almeno nella soddisfazione di vederlo condannato ad una punizione simile. Ma Snape ordinò imperiosamente, "Puoi andare!" e anche se riluttante, il ragazzo fu costretto ad uscire.

Non appena la porta si chiuse dietro di lui, Scorpius fissò Snape con quel nuovo sguardo così inaspettatamente ribelle, poi incrociò le braccia ad imitazione dell'atteggiamento del suo insegnante.

"Non vorrei doverti punire, Scorpius," disse lentamente Snape. "Ho visto che sei stato provocato, e capisco che doveva essere una provocazione grave se hai deciso di non parlare davanti agli altri. Ma forse mi dirai quello che è effettivamente accaduto, adesso che siamo soli nel segreto di questa stanza.

"Non ho niente da dire, signore," replicò freddamente il ragazzo.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Snape quietamente. "Nemmeno in nome della mia amicizia con tuo nonno?"

Scorpius esitò. "Niente che possa interessarle," disse infine sgarbatamente.

Snape sospirò di fronte a quell'ostinazione. Poi i suoi molti anni di esperienza gli vennero in aiuto.

"D'accordo. Ma è mio dovere avvisarti che tuo padre sarà informato di questa punizione," dichiarò imperturbabilmente. "Quindi dovrai spiegare la cosa direttamente a lui."

Il viso del ragazzo si alterò per l'ansia. "Per favore, non lo faccia," supplicò. "Le dirò tutto, ma per favore non dica niente a mio padre."

Snape annuì, sollevato, e Scorpius cominciò a parlare, esitando, "Abbot… mi stava… prendendo in giro. Diceva che mio nonno era un caro amico di suo zio."

Il mago si accigliò. "Quindi?"

Le lacrime riempirono nuovamente gli occhi di Scorpius. "Suo zio è una guardia di Azkaban…"

Minerva McGonagall scelse esattamente quel momento per entrare in classe.

"Buongiorno, Professor Snape," lo salutò con cortesia distaccata; poi si rivolse al ragazzo.

"Ah, eccoti qui, signor Malfoy," disse. "Vieni con me, bambino mio. Ho aperto un collegamento nella Metropolvere. La tua famiglia ti sta aspettando."

Scorpius spalancò gli occhi e si affrettò verso l'anziana strega. Snape era confuso. Cosa stava capitando? Perché Minerva era lì? Perché Scorpius stava andando a casa? E poi cercò di cogliere l'occasione.

"Preside, per favore!" la chiamò. Minerva stava già uscendo dietro al ragazzo, ma si voltò per guardare Severus. I suoi occhi erano inespressivi, e lui si sentì spaventosamente insicuro.

"Posso… posso chiederle l'onore di un colloquio privato?"

"Sarò felice di parlarle, Professore," rispose lei impassibile. Poi, inaspettatamente, un sorriso quieto le curvò le labbra e raggiunse i suoi occhi. "Ma non oggi, Severus. Vediamoci domani."

Poi uscì, e Snape sentì una tremula speranza riscaldargli il cuore.

... ... ... ...

Albus Severus entrò nella stanza. Gli occhi di Lily guardarono di nuovo Snape, e il suo sorriso gli giunse attraverso suo nipote.

"Salve, Professore, avevo pensato di farle visita."

Le parole erano cordiali, ma Albus Severus aveva l'aria un po' preoccupata. Snape lo fissò con espressione inquisitiva; il ragazzo lo prese evidentemente per un invito perché si sedette e cominciò a parlare. Come sempre, Albus Severus andò diretto al punto, ma la somiglianza nel genere delle persone coinvolte nella sua spiegazione la rese leggermente confusa.

"Mia sorella mi ha scritto che la nonna è tornata a casa. Dice che la nonna sembra molto triste e che ha parlato parecchio con il nonno… e non in modo piacevole. Dice che il nonno le ha chiesto – voglio dire a mia sorella – di uscire dalla stanza e lasciarli soli. Mia sorella sospetta che lei e la nonna abbiate litigato. È un pochino arrabbiata con la nonna perché sperava che lei -voglio dire _lei_ , Professore - sarebbe venuto a trovarci a casa, ma adesso questo sembra impossibile, naturalmente. Lei sa quanto è prepotente mia sorella… è una femmina!"

E con quell'ultima affermazione, il ragazzo parve aver giustificato il comportamento di sua sorella di fronte al mondo. Tuttavia sembrava ancora stranamente ansioso.

"Ha litigato davvero con la nonna?" si decise finalmente a chiedere.

Snape sospirò. Anche se provava una sensazione strana all'idea che Lily e James sr. potessero aver discusso a causa sua, il pensiero non gli dava alcuna gioia.

"Tua nonna è andata via, ma non abbiamo litigato," dichiarò quietamente.

"Però lei è triste," azzardò il ragazzo.

"Naturalmente."

Che altro poteva dire? I suoi occhi incontrarono lo sguardo preoccupato di Albus Severus. Come poteva capire quel ragazzino il potere immenso che sua nonna aveva sull'anima di Snape? Al considerò il ritratto in silenzio, abbracciandosi le ginocchia e dondolando instabilmente sulla sedia. Meditò per un momento, poi rialzò il viso.

"L'amore è una cosa complicata, vero?" chiese timidamente.

Snape avrebbe dovuto sentirsi irritato, ma ormai conosceva troppo bene il bambino che aveva di fronte per non percepire l'affetto sotto quelle parole. Perciò annuì e incrociò silenziosamente le braccia. Albus Severus inclinò il capo.

"Sa, stavo pensando che se mia nonna avesse sposato lei, adesso LEI sarebbe mio nonno."

Il primo pensiero che venne subito in mente a Snape dopo quella dichiarazione era l'inconsistenza di una simile premessa. Nessun James Potter, nessun Harry Potter… e di conseguenza, nessun Albus Severus Potter. Il secondo pensiero era che avrebbe dovuto essere infastidito per quell'approccio così informale. Invece qualcosa lo costrinse a chiedere, "Ti sarebbe piaciuto?"

"Be', mio nonno è così giovane!" replicò pensosamente Albus Severus. "Non sembra proprio un nonno. È molto simile a mio cugino Teddy, Teddy Lupin. Quando Teddy viene a casa nostra, loro due ridono e scherzano sempre."

Teddy Lupin…. Un altro nome che fece nascere emozioni indefinite nel cuore di Snape. Sì, persino Remus Lupin, il suo vecchio nemico e alleato, aveva lasciato una traccia di sé nel mondo reale. Severus scosse la testa, disperdendo quei pensieri, e guardò il ragazzo, che inconsapevole di quelle tristi considerazioni, stava allegramente continuando il suo ragionamento.

"Quindi, lei certamente sembrerebbe più adatto. Anche se, tutto sommato, non sembra un nonno neanche lei… forse uno zio?" chiese Albus Severus in tono speranzoso.

Snape sorrise, un sorriso tristemente ironico, ma non disse nulla al ragazzo, che lo considerò nuovamente.

"Penso che preferisco averla come amico," dichiarò gravemente Albus Severus. "Naturalmente solo quando sarò cresciuto," si affrettò ad aggiungere subito, nel timore di sembrare irrispettoso. "Mio fratello dice sempre che…Oh!" esclamò improvvisamente. "Dimenticavo! Grazie per aver parlato con James, Professore."

A quel punto, Snape avrebbe voluto fare il superiore, ma la curiosità fu troppo forte.

"Tuo fratello ti ha detto qualcosa?" chiese con tono indifferente.

"Ecco, ha detto… posso usare le sue parole?" offrì timidamente Albus Severus.

"Certamente, Potter!" replicò Snape, e il ragazzo prese un respiro profondo.

"Be', ha detto, ' _Quell'uomo è pazzo, ma è molto meglio di quel che credevo'_."

Albus Severus sorrise con orgoglio. "Credo proprio che stia cominciando ad apprezzarla," aggiunse in tono confidenziale.

Per un momento, Snape si sentì profondamente indignato, ma poi qualcosa nelle parole del ragazzo lo colpì.

Quell' _uomo_ è pazzo…

Dunque James Potter lo considerava un essere umano, non solo uno strato di vernice! Una strana soddisfazione gli riempì il cuore, e per la prima vota dopo la sua rinascita, Snape scoppiò in una risata divertita.

"Quindi sono pazzo, eh?"

"Si è arrabbiato, Professore"? chiese subito Albus Severus, preoccupatissimo davanti a quella reazione.

"No, Potter," rispose Snape allegramente. "Penso invece che tuo fratello meriti un premio, e glielo consegnerò personalmente domani."

Il ragazzo inclinò la testa incuriosito, ma anche se il suo professore sembrava stranamente euforico, non arrivò nessun'altra spiegazione. A quel punto, non osò chiedere altri dettagli. Perciò, quando se ne andò pochi minuti dopo, Albus Severus stava ancora ponderando le parole di Snape con grande perplessità.


	23. Parte 23

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Part XXIII**

Lentamente, gli studenti del secondo anno presero posto in classe. Il loro umore era diffidente quel mattino, dato che l'espressione severa sul viso del loro insegnante non incoraggiava manifestazioni di spensieratezza. James Potter, in particolare, aveva un'aria molto circospetta, e Severus sorrise ironicamente a quella vista – Albus Severus doveva aver raccontato al fratello l'ultima conversazione avuta col loro professore, e adesso il maggiore dei Potter non era sicuro di quello che lo aspettava. Be', stava per avere una bella sorpresa.

La lezione iniziò con il consueto discorso di apertura: Severus ricapitolò gli esperimenti che avevano eseguito nella sessione precedente, e poi fece domande casuali per vedere quanto avevano compreso i suoi studenti. A disagio sotto quegli occhi acuti, molti dei ragazzi risposero in tono esitante, e il cipiglio di Severus aumentò insieme al nervosismo generale della classe.

Alla fine, il ritratto annunciò, "Come vi ho detto all'inizio di questo corso, è mia intenzione dare incarichi speciali a questa classe. Gli studenti a cui è stato permesso di frequentare questo programma devono mantenere una reputazione di eccellenza. Altrimenti, non ci sarebbe ragione - o necessità - della loro ammissione qui."

Le sopracciglia di Severus si aggrottarono mentre i suoi occhi indugiavano sulle faccette preoccupate alzate verso di lui. "La partecipazione ai miei corsi implica lavoro duro, impegno, a volte persino qualche piccolo rischio fisico, entusiasmo e orgoglio," dichiarò lentamente. Qui il ritratto fece una pausa; poi aggiunse con il suo tipico sorriso odioso, "Senza dimenticare un cervello."

I ragazzi si guardarono l'uno l'altro, sgomenti. Qualcuno impallidì, qualcuno sbuffò piano; la maggioranza abbassò la testa con aria risentita. Severus intrecciò le dita, nascondendo i suoi sentimenti sotto la sua solita espressione ironica. La classe stava reagendo come si era aspettato. Col suo sguardo più severo, si rivolse a James che stava cambiando continuamente posizione, in una palese manifestazione della sua inquietudine.

"Qual è il problema, Potter? Non sei in grado di sederti correttamente su una sedia? Devo ricordarti ancora una volta che non siamo su un campo di Quidditch?"

James sembrò offeso, ma riuscì a frenare la sua reazione. Severus lo fissò severamente mentre una profonda soddisfazione gli riempiva il cuore; il ragazzo stava finalmente imparando a controllarsi. Sollecitato da quegli occhi inesorabili, James lanciò un'occhiata ai suoi compagni, come per chiedere aiuto, e rispose, "Mi scusi, signore, ma pensavo che…"

Il ragazzo esitò, cercando le parole giuste, e infine concluse coraggiosamente, "Voglio dire, è difficile… e abbiamo così tante materie da studiare…"

"Deludente, Potter!" Severus prese immediatamente il suo tono più sprezzante. "Assolutamente inaccettabile! Gli studenti di questa classe devono essere preparati ad affrontare una sfida in ogni momento in cui gli venga richiesto. Pensavo di essere stato chiaro nella mia prima lezione. Ma forse, come sempre, quella volta eri troppo occupato per starmi a sentire."

Il ragazzo abbassò la testa con espressione cupa, e Severus continuò con enfasi teatrale, incrociando le braccia con un gesto irritato, "Le tue obiezioni sono patetiche! Sono molto deluso di sentire queste sciocchezze, e proprio il giorno in cui volevo insegnarvi a preparare Confetti Ruggenti, Pillole Luminessenziali, Diafanoidi e Morfogelatine."

Non avrebbe potuto sperare in una reazione più gratificante. I ragazzi alzarono le teste di scatto, emisero un ansito aspro e guardarono il ritratto con totale incredulità. Ma Severus fece finta di non notarlo; si limitò ad alzare le spalle, poi continuò a parlare con voce più tranquilla, facendo un'altra sconcertante dichiarazione, "Dopo tutto, festeggeremo Halloween in meno di una settimana, e trucchi come questi sono sempre utili in queste occasioni."

Gettò un'occhiata rapida alla classe. I ragazzi lo stavano ancora fissando a bocca aperta, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Il contrasto tra il tono di voce del loro insegnante e il significato delle parole pronunciate li aveva completamente sbalorditi, lasciandoli ammutoliti. Severus ricambiò gli sguardi delle facce attonite sotto di lui e concluse con calcolata indifferenza, "Comunque, sembra proprio che mi sia sbagliato. Preferite la teoria alla pratica. Molto bene allora, aprite il libro a pagina 25."

Un silenzio totale fu la sola risposta a quell'ordine finchè James reagì. "Ma… ma noi vogliamo farli, Professore!" lo pregò, e la classe si unì immediatamente in un coro di voci che supplicavano e si intrecciavano in una confusione crescente. "Sì, per favore, vogliamo provarci! Per favore! Per favore!"

Severus si accigliò, nascondendo la sua profonda soddisfazione. Era stato così facile! Improvvisamente, un sentimento meraviglioso e sconosciuto gli entrò in cuore, e lui vibrò per quell'emozione, assaporando quell'inattesa e dolcissima sensazione di gioia.

"Fate silenzio!" ruggì subito dopo, e spaventati, i ragazzi si immobilizzarono tutti, tranne Jennifer Avery, che stava studiando il ritratto con occhi calcolatori, e James Potter, che aveva incrociato le braccia e rialzato il mento nella sua tipica espressione di "io non- ho-paura di nulla." Il mago si preparò alla seconda parte del suo discorso.

"Sono lieto che abbiate ritrovato così inaspettatamente il vostro coraggio," dichiarò freddamente. Nonostante il tono gelido, era un'affermazione promettente, e gli studenti trattennero il fiato aspettando il seguito. Il ritratto scoccò un'occhiata ironica ad Arthur Macmillan, che aveva unito le mani in preghiera.

"Vedo che siete davvero determinati," disse ironicamente Severus. "D'accordo. Vi darò questa possibilità."

Gli ci vollero parecchi minuti per ripristinare la calma.

... ... ... ...

"La preparazione di questi dolcetti di Halloween può produrre una quantità di effetti bizzarri e poco piacevoli se non è eseguita con le dovute precauzioni," disse Severus, camminando avanti e indietro nel suo quadro, le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena, mentre i ragazzi ascoltavano ansiosamente.

"Per evitare sorprese sgradite," continuò dopo una pausa lunga e snervante, "richiederò l'aiuto di assistenti molto speciali."

Il mago si fermò e puntò il dito verso gli imponenti giganti di ferro posizionati ai quattro angoli della stanza. "Useremo le armature per far loro eseguire le operazioni più pericolose nella creazione di queste pozioni."

I ragazzi spalancarono gli occhi a quell'eccitante prospettiva: inaspettatamente, quella che doveva essere una lezione noiosa si era trasformata in un uovo di Pasqua pieno di sorprese fantastiche. Partì un applauso spontaneo e molti studenti si girarono a guardare i giganteschi cavalieri con sorrisi di giubilo.

Felice per l'entusiasmo crescente dei ragazzi, Severus indurì il tono della voce per sottolineare l'importanza delle sue parole. "Voglio che sia molto chiaro che questo non è un gioco. Sceglierò quattro studenti, uno per ogni Casa, che dovranno supervisionare i vari tentativi. Questi supervisori avranno quindi una grande responsabilità. Le miscele che andrete a preparare di norma vengono assegnate a pozionisti ben più esperti di apprendisti del secondo anno, perciò mi auguro che non deluderete le mie aspettative con un comportamento irresponsabile."

I ragazzi esultarono, pronti a promettere qualsiasi cosa. Gli occhi dei maschi luccicavano di entusiasmo, ma anche le ragazze si scambiavano occhiate felici. Severus alzò una mano per ristabilire il silenzio.

"Allora, per quel che riguarda i supervisori. Per questo esperimento specifico, nominerò la signorina Avery per Serpeverde, la signorina Montgomery per Tassorosso, il signor Howe per Corvonero e… il signor Potter per Grifondoro."

... ... ... ...

Il gruppetto dei nuovi eletti si radunò sotto il quadro. Gli occhi di Severus sembrarono scavare dentro James, il cui viso era insolitamente serio.

"Signor Potter," disse quietamente il mago, "Penso che possiamo aver fiducia in te, dopo la prova… eccellente con cui ti sei distinto l'altra volta." Poi Severus si voltò verso Jennifer. "E spero che la signorina Avery non mi deluderà di nuovo."

La ragazzina arrossì e abbassò la testa. Snape guardò significativamente anche gli altri due studenti, che ricambiarono quello sguardo con un sorriso timido. Jasmine Montgomery, una ragazza piccola e leggermente sovrappeso, era evidentemente compiaciuta per l'onore, ma allo stesso tempo aveva un'aria molto tesa. Viceversa, Jordan Howe, alto, occhialuto e rosso di capelli, stava scoppiando di entusiasmo.

"Il primo passo sarà collegare un'armatura con voi," spiegò Snape ai supervisori. "Dovrete sceglierne una chiamandola per nome, in modo da creare una connessione magica. Adesso ascoltate attentamente."

"Sir Tristram!" chiamò, e con uno scricchiolio impressionante, una delle creature di metallo sembrò tornare in vita e alzò una mano guantata per salutare.

"Sir Dunstan!" Snape chiamò ancora una volta, ed un secondo gigante si inchinò in risposta; era il cavaliere che aveva "litigato" con James Potter, e Snape lanciò un'occhiata rapida al suo studente. Il ragazzo aveva evidentemente riconosciuto il suo antagonista, ed il suo viso prese una strana espressione pensosa.

"Sir Beltram! Sir Rowan!" Uno dopo l'altro, i due cavalieri rimanenti risposero alla chiamata mentre la classe osservava ammirata. Poi il ritratto si rivolse di nuovo ai supervisori. "Per evitare preferenze, procederemo in ordine alfabetico. Potter!" ordinò Snape. "Tu sarai il primo."

"S-signore?" chiese sorpreso il ragazzo. Non era Avery il primo nome sul registro?

"Hai lasciato il cervello sul banco, Potter? Ad ogni Casa verrà assegnata un'armatura. Abbiamo quattro case qui, perciò cominceremo con Grifondoro. Poi, a seguire in ordine alfabetico* come avevo detto prima, Tassorosso, Corvonero e Serpeverde. Dunque! Vuoi per favore fare la tua scelta o devo decidere io per te?"

 _* (Vorrei ricordare che questa storia, essendo stata scritta in inglese, presentava i nomi originali delle quattro Case di Hogwarts, e cioè Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Devo dire che è stata una fortuna, altrimenti non avrei potuto avere Serpeverde all'ultimo posto… poi vedrete perché)._

James studiò i quattro imponenti cavalieri. Dall'aggrottarsi delle sue sopracciglia, Severus potè facilmente percepire i pensieri che gli giravano per la testa. Il ragazzo era stato umiliato in quella stessa classe da una di quelle creature di ferro, e il suo orgoglio ancora ne risentiva. Ma conoscendo decisamente bene le reazioni di James a quel punto, il mago era sicuro che ci fosse una sola scelta possibile. Ed era per garantire quella possibile scelta che aveva imposto un ordine alfabetico e favorito ancora una volta i Grifondoro. Ma era corretta la sua supposizione?

"Sir Dunstan per Grifondoro!" ordinò James, e Snape sorrise dentro di sé. Sì, aveva di nuovo indovinato. A nessun altro doveva essere concesso il comando del cavaliere che aveva osato sfidare un Potter! I colori rosso e oro di Grifondoro avvolsero l'armatura del cavaliere, che risplendette fieramente, mentre un leone ruggente appariva sul suo scudo.

"Grifondoro!" esultò la voce potente e metallica del gigante. Poi alzò il pugno e picchiò sul suo petto con un fragore tonante. I Grifondoro scoppiarono in un applauso, con gli occhi luccicanti di gioia.

Era il turno di Tassorosso adesso, quindi Jasmine Montgomery si fece avanti e, imitando il suo compagno di classe, chiamò con voce tremante di emozione, "Sir Beltram per Tassorosso!"

"Tassorosso!" un secondo gigante si inchinò galantemente e venne immediatamente ricoperto dai colori giallo e nero della sua Casa. Ci fu un altro applauso mentre Jasmine sorrideva orgogliosa e sollevata.

Sir Rowam fu la scelta di Corvonero e finalmente, con uno sguardo di sfida alle altre Case, Jennifer Avery chiamò, "Sir Tristram per Serpeverde!"

Subito dopo, con aria di attesa, i quattro studenti volsero il capo verso Severus, aspettando istruzioni. Col suo solito sorriso freddo, il mago inviò loro quattro pergamene diverse tramite il fax. Gli studenti del secondo anno non avevano la stessa familiarità di quelli del primo anno con questo mezzo di comunicazione, perciò i supervisori presero la loro pergamena con un'aria leggermente perplessa. Ma la loro perplessità aumentò ancora di più quando lessero le istruzioni. Fu Jennifer Avery ad osare di chiedere una spiegazione. "Mi scusi, Professore…. Non ci sono nomi su queste pozioni. Come possiamo sapere quello che stiamo preparando?"

La ragazzina deglutì mentre Severus sorrideva freddamente. "Questo è un piccolo piacere finale che mi riservo, signorina Avery. Non appena avrete completato il vostro lavoro, testeremo i risultati sui supervisori stessi. E allora – e solo allora – saprete cosa avrete prodotto."

I ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata, e un'improvvisa espressione di orrore comparve sul viso di Jasmine. Ma poi Jennifer e James andarono dritti dai loro compagni, e Jordan seguì subito il loro esempio. Perciò, con un sospiro tremulo, la ragazzina si avviò anche lei al suo compito.

... ... ... ...

Pochi minuti dopo, un laboratorio aveva aperto i battenti, e Severus guardava i diversi metodi al lavoro.

James aveva riunito i suoi compagni, e adesso stavano parlando animatamente tutti insieme, chinati su un banco, studiando le istruzioni con le teste abbassate in concentrazione. Il gigantesco Sir Dunstan li aveva raggiunti ed aveva inclinato il suo elmo per ascoltare, mentre i ragazzi lo guardavano con amichevole disinvoltura.

Jennifer stava sussurrando istruzioni e chiaramente scegliendo lei la tattica migliore. I suoi compagni la stavano a sentire con disperata intensità, e anche la loro armatura sembrava soggiogata dalla personalità della ragazzina.

I Tassorosso stava confabulando a bassa voce, mentre alcuni di loro si passavano le mani tra i capelli o si mordicchiavano il labbro con aria concentrata, lanciando occhiate caute al cavaliere che torreggiava di fianco a loro.

I Corvonero erano stati i più rapidi; avevano discusso i vari passaggi, diviso la pergamena in strisce e adesso stavano assegnando i vari compiti. Persino il loro cavaliere sembrava vivamente impressionato da una simile meticolosa efficienza.

Dopo avere concluso la loro sessione, i Grifondoro si diedero il cinque, e poi colpirono il pugno di Sir Dunstan col loro, come in un rito propiziatorio. Il cavaliere cominciò subito il lavoro che evidentemente gli era stato affidato. Con le sue forti braccia, sollevò uno per uno i calderoni dei suoi nuovi compagni e li dispose uno dietro l'altro a formare un cerchio. I ragazzi si precipitarono ad accendere il fuoco. Nello stesso tempo, i Corvonero e i Serpeverde stavano già aprendo gli armadi e cercando gli ingredienti richiesti. Ancora alla presa con le istruzioni, i Tassorosso alzarono la testa in preda al panico per quell'attività, e Severus provò un moto di compassione.

"Questa non è una gara," consolò i ragazzi. "State attenti e ricordate: la fretta può rovinare il vostro lavoro."

I Tassorosso sorrisero di sollievo, anche se Severus subito dopo li guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia, come se rimpiangesse la sua gentilezza.

Mezz'ora dopo, la stanza era piena di vapore, e i più disparati odori e fumi si alzavano verso il soffitto, mescolandosi con i commenti eccitati dei ragazzi. Ogni gruppo stava cercando di indovinare quello che stava preparando, e nascevano molteplici ipotesi non appena gli studenti si accorgevano di un cambio nelle loro miscelazioni.

Le armature erano grandi lavoratori. Sollevavano i calderoni alzando un peso notevole, e soprattutto, prendevano nelle loro mani tutte le operazioni più rischiose.

I Corvonero applaudirono felici quando Sir Rowan aprì un vaso di viscide meduse in salamoia e le fece cadere, una dopo l'altra, nel liquido bollente.

Sir Tristram aiutò i suoi Serpeverde inserendo il suo braccio direttamente nella miscela rovente e recuperando il catalizzatore.

I Tassorosso guardarono con reverente ammirazione Sir Beltram riempire abilmente un calderone gigantesco con il contenuto di altri due calderoni più piccoli, che dovevano essere miscelati insieme.

Il divertimento era immenso, e il lavoro procedeva rapido e spedito, così Severus si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quella felice confusione. Lentamente, quella consolante, meravigliosa, sorprendente sensazione che aveva già sperimentato all'inizio della lezione ritornò in ondate potenti, e il mago si rilassò, lasciando i suoi pensieri liberi di vagare.

Incantare le armature era stata una faccenda complicata, considerò pigramente il ritratto, aprendo di nuovo gli occhi per controllare James Potter e Sir Dunstan che stavano lavorando fianco a fianco. Innanzitutto, aveva dovuto convocare il Professor Finlay, ovvero il sostituto di Flitwick per Incantesimi, e chiedergli il favore di una cooperazione magica. Il mago più anziano non aveva un particolare affetto per Severus, perciò l'opera di convinzione aveva richiesto tempo e diplomazia, un'arte sottile che Severus era stato obbligato a rispolverare dopo anni di abbandono.

Scegliere l'incantesimo giusto aveva richiesto ancora più tempo, e Severus aveva rimpianto più e più volte che la sua nuova esistenza dipinta rendesse impossibile ai suoi incantesimi raggiungere il mondo reale. Per un momento, si era sentito sopraffatto da una frustrazione bruciante ed era persino stato tentato di abbandonare il progetto. Era servito tutto il suo coraggio per andare avanti, tutta la feroce determinazione nel suo cuore…

E infine, la curiosità di Finlay era stata fortemente sollecitata; il vecchio mago aveva cominciato a porre innumerevoli domande riguardo all'uso che si intendeva fare dei cavalieri, e Severus si era sentito molto irritato per l'evidente scetticismo del suo collega. Il ritratto era riuscito a rassicurare Finlay solo promettendogli di chiedere il permesso della Preside per quell'esperimento, una richiesta che Severus aveva ovviamente e convenientemente "dimenticato."

Il suono di voci che si alzavano sempre più vivaci risvegliò il ritratto dalla sua trance. Ah! Il lavoro stava arrivando alla conclusione, e Severus sentì il suo cuore battere più veloce per l'eccitazione, proprio come quello dei suoi studenti.

Stanchi, eccitati, curiosi, mani sporche e occhi luminosi, i ragazzi si fecero indietro mentre le armature procedevano all'ultima operazione: raccogliere il materiale creato nei ventri capaci dei calderoni. Nonostante i suoi precedenti avvertimenti, Severus sapeva bene che non c'erano vere difficoltà nella preparazione di quei dolci magici. Era soprattutto un esercizio di gastronomia, e i veri rischi erano le alte temperature e la manipolazione di quantità così grandi di ingredienti, tutti problemi che erano stati perfettamente gestiti dalle armature. Quindi, il ritratto si permise di sorridere benevolmente agli studenti, che stavano trionfalmente esponendo i loro risultati sui grandi vassoi appositamente preparati. Poi insegnò loro un incantesimo speciale, e dopo qualche tentativo, le quattro masse vividamente colorate furono divise in tante piccole pillole.

I ragazzi trattennero il fiato per l'attesa. Era arrivato il momento del test finale.

... ... ... ...

"Invertiamo l'ordine di precedenza per l'assaggio," propose Severus con un sorriso diabolico, sapendo già cosa aveva preparato ogni gruppo e assaporando il risultato in anticipo.

Ubbidendo a quella decisione inaspettata, Jennifer divenne la prima a sperimentare quello che era stato prodotto, e il suo viso assunse un'espressione preoccupata. Comunque, non poteva rifiutarsi, e un brivido la scosse fortemente quando inghiottì una pastiglia. Ma pochi attimi dopo, un bellissimo bagliore fluorescente le circondò il corpo, e i Serpeverde applaudirono entusiasti.

"Pillole Luminessenziali," annunciò Severus, annuendo alla loro gioia. "Lavoro eccellente, signorina Avery. Dieci punti a Serpeverde per la perfetta coordinazione."

Jennifer si rilassò, con il suo solito sorriso freddo sulle labbra.

I Corvonero erano sulle spine, ma fecero finta di rimanere totalmente indifferenti quando Jordan si mise una pastiglia in bocca. Il ragazzo fece un sorriso esitante; poi si guardò le mani ed emise un grido di orrore, immediatamente seguito da un'esclamazione deliziata. Le sue dita erano diventate deformi come i rami di un vecchio albero, e quando battè le palpebre, i suoi lineamenti cambiarono forma, facendolo assomigliare ad un gargoyle.

"Morfogelatine," dichiarò Severus, e i Corvonero sembrarono felici, anche se leggermente terrificati. Ma le loro espressioni incerte cambiarono immediatamente in sorrisi sollevati quando Severus commentò casualmente, "Gli effetti durano solo quindici minuti con quella dose, signor Howe. Eccellente! Dieci punti a Corvonero!"

I Tassorosso erano estremamente nervosi. Jasmine inghiottì la sua pastiglia con uno sguardo impaurito negli occhi. In pochi secondi, la sua pelle prese una sfumatura trasparente e il suo teschio e le sue ossa diventarono riconoscibili, anche se in modo confuso, rilucendo di pallore spettrale.

"Diafanoidi," commentò Severus e considerò la ragazzina leggermente sovrappeso con aria ironica. "Davvero impressionante, signorina Montgomery. Anche se non proprio una dieta che suggerirei."

Anche Tassorosso fu ricompensato con dieci punti come le altre Case, e Jasmine sorrise, rassicurata e orgogliosa, mentre gli altri studenti guardavano con invidia il suo look scheletrico. Adesso era il turno di Grifondoro, ma le sorprese erano ovviamente finite.

"Suppongo che avrai capito ormai che cosa avete preparato, Potter," confermò Severus. "Confetti Ruggenti. Allora, proviamoli."

James era un po' deluso, ma prese la sua pastiglia e la inghiottì senza protestare. Non avvenne nessun cambiamento visibile, e il ragazzo guardò il suo insegnante con aria incerta.

"Come ti senti, Potter?" chiese Severus con un sorriso malizioso. Il ragazzo aprì la bocca, ma un ruggito risonante fu la sola risposta che riuscì a dare, e molti degli studenti cominciarono a ridere. La situazione sembrava buffa piuttosto che paurosa come avrebbe dovuto essere. I Grifondoro replicarono immediatamente con un applauso esagerato, squadrando con un'occhiata minacciosa i loro compagni divertiti.

"Molto bene, Potter," dichiarò Severus con voce setosa. " Anche se non trovo una grande differenza rispetto al modo con cui ti esprimi abitualmente."

I Serpeverde sogghignarono, e il mago concluse, facendo un cenno condiscendente con la mano, "Dieci punti a Grifondoro."

Con uno sguardo disperato negli occhi, James cercò di dire qualcosa, ma riuscì solo a combattere inutilmente con la sua gola, e Severus sorrise di nuovo. "Oh, mi dispiace, Potter. Sono dolente di informarti che l'effetto dura per un'ora, più o meno. Dovrai aspettare prima di potermi insultare come si deve. Ma guarda il lato positivo della cosa: puoi dire quello che ti pare, adesso. Nessuno ti capirà."

Poi, prevenendo altre reazioni, Severus alzò una mano imperiosamente. "Imbottiglieremo i dolcetti che avete preparato, ed ogni Casa ne riceverà una razione per Halloween. Adesso, signore e signori, è ora di ripulire questo disordine," ordinò in tono secco. Le risate cessarono bruscamente mentre i ragazzi guardavano allarmati la confusione tutt'intorno a loro. A testa bassa e labbra serrate, gli studenti cominciarono il loro lavoro.

... ... ... ...

Tutto sommato, con l'aiuto delle armature, riordinare la stanza era stato più rapido del previsto. Presto i ragazzi furono pronti ad andarsene, chiacchierando tra loro con sussurri eccitati mentre occhieggiavano avidamente i grandi contenitori delle pastiglie. Ben sapendo quanto lo desiderassero, Severus permise ad ognuno di ingerire una pastiglia a sua scelta, a parte i Confetti Ruggenti. E questo per ovvie ragioni pratiche, dato che i ragazzi dovevano seguire ulteriori lezioni dopo Pozioni. Ma la nuova abilità di cui era l'unico detentore stava evidentemente turbando James, così quando i suoi compagni uscirono di classe, fieri delle loro trasformazioni, il ragazzo scivolò di nuovo nella stanza, andando dritto sotto il quadro. Lì incrociò la braccia e guardò Severus con aria di sfida.

"Ebbene?" chiese il mago con fredda cortesia, sentendo crescere l'ilarità in petto.

Il ragazzo gesticolò invano, poi cercò di nuovo di parlare. Ma solo suoni animali uscivano dalla sua gola, perciò dopo alcuni tentativi, si fermò, frustrato.

"So quello che vorresti dirmi, Potter," replicò Severus con espressione significativa. "Posso essere pazzo, ma non sono stupido."

Il ragazzo si bloccò, sentendo queste parole, e guardò il suo professore con un'espressione ferita. Poi, sconfitto, abbassò la testa, curvò le spalle, e rassegnato, si girò per andarsene,

"Rinunci troppo facilmente, Potter!" lo fermò Severus, mentre un sorriso faceva capolino nel tono della sua voce. "Chi meglio di te dovrebbe apprezzare uno scherzo?"

Sconcertato, James rialzò la testa. Con un movimento fluido, il ritratto mosse la bacchetta ed esclamò, " _Finite Incantatem!_ " Poi Snape incrociò le braccia e chiese quietamente, "Va meglio, adesso?"

"Ecco, io…" Il ragazzo sembrò stupito di sentire nuovamente il suono della sua voce. Per un momento, sembrò combattuto, poi disse a malincuore, "Grazie, signore."

"Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi," replicò Severus, intrecciando le dita e guardando il soffitto con attenzione esagerata. "E puoi far sapere ai tuoi compagni che questo incantesimo è un modo semplice di interrompere l'effetto dei dolci."

Poi il ritratto inclinò la testa per guardare James e dichiarò maliziosamente, assaporando in anticipo la reazione che stava per suscitare, "Tuttavia sono perplesso, Potter. Pensavo che il tuo effettivo problema di linguaggio potesse essere un'eccellente scusa per evitare di essere interrogato nella prossima ora. Dopo tutto, quale migliore giustificazione potresti avere? Il tuo malvagio professore di Pozioni ti ha fatto uno scherzo, e ci sono testimoni in abbondanza per confermarlo."

Una pausa. Con uno sguardo sbalordito, il ragazzo considerò l'uomo nel quadro, e – incredibilmente – l'uomo nel quadro piegò le labbra in un sorriso divertito, concludendo soavemente, "Ma forse ti ho malgiudicato."

Finalmente James si illuminò, tuttora incredulo. Con un movimento cauto, prese due confetti e con fare esitante, li mostrò al ritratto. Severus interpretò quella domanda silenziosa: due ore, cioè esattamente il tempo che mancava alla fine delle lezioni del mattino. Ancora una volta, una bizzarra allegria gli riempì il cuore. L'uomo fece cenno di sì al ragazzo, e dopo un attimo di indecisione, il ragazzo ingerì le pastiglie. Qualcosa di inconcepibile era appena accaduto, ma Severus non sembrava assolutamente preoccuparsene. Si posò soltanto un lungo dito pallido sulle labbra, invitando così il ragazzo a mantenere il segreto. Ancora incredulo, James annuì per dare il suo consenso. Poi, inclinando la testa in un saluto silenzioso, si girò per uscire, giusto in tempo per vedere un'accigliata Minerva McGonagall aprire la porta.

"Buongiorno, Potter," disse lei brevemente, con gli occhi puntati sul ritratto. Istintivamente, James rispose. Un ruggito potente echeggiò nella sala, e l'anziana strega si irrigidì, mettendosi una mano sul cuore.

"Sa… santo cielo!" esalò. "Che cosa è successo a te e agli altri piccoli mostri che ho appena visto camminare nei corridoi? Severus!" esclamò. A quel tono che annunciava una tempesta, James prudentemente si eclissò.

"Minerva." L'espressione divertita sul viso di Severus si era trasformata in imbarazzo e confusione. Quell'aria infantile era così insolita in lui che Minerva non potè trattenere un sorriso.

"Allora!" disse, mentre la sua voce austera si addolciva nel tono affettuoso che riservava a lui. "Sembra che le tue lezioni stiano diventando davvero popolari in questa scuola, Severus. Ho appena incontrato un gruppo di studenti entusiasti, che tornavano nelle loro classi annunciando al mondo quanto può essere fantastica Pozioni."

Il suo sguardo si addolcì ancora di più. "Sono molto orgogliosa di te."

"Minerva…" Severus esitò, guardando l'anziana donna. La preside aveva un'aria estremamente fragile nella luce spietata del giorno. IL suo viso era grinzoso e stanco, e i suoi occhi stranamente arrossati. Immediatamente, Severus si sentì di nuovo preoccupato e pieno di rimorso. "Mi dispiace tantissimo per l'altra sera."

"Non ne parliamo più, Severus. È stata colpa mia. Sono stata egoista. Avrei voluto che…" Improvvisamente, Minerva sembrò cercare le parole senza trovarle. Il suo sorriso divenne doloroso da vedere.

"Devi avere pazienza con me," concluse, abbassando la testa e sembrando ancora più vulnerabile. "A volte i vecchi perdono la ragione, ma alla fine, la vita li rimette di nuovo al loro posto."

"Minerva," la chiamò Severus per la terza volta, e questa volta il suo tono era pieno di preoccupazione. "Che sta succedendo? Perché sei così sconvolta?"

La strega strinse le labbra con angoscia evidente. "Nulla. Davvero, nulla. Come ti stavo dicendo, la vita si fa carico di rimettere di nuovo in ordine le cose."

Minerva guardò Severus, ed una miriade di piccole luci si accese nei suoi occhi. "Lucius Malfoy sta morendo." La voce le tremò pericolosamente. "Sembra che la sua visita ad Hogwarts abbia preteso uno spaventoso tributo da un corpo che era già consumato. Ieri, la sua famiglia ha chiesto di mandare a casa Scorpius, perché Lucius voleva salutarlo. Hanno preso ogni precauzione per proteggere fisicamente il bambino. Ma psicologicamente, è tornato indietro completamente devastato. Il legame tra nonno e nipote era evidentemente più forte di quello che pensavano."

Le lacrime cominciarono a scorrerle lentamente sulle guance. "Non avrei mai immaginato che avrei pianto per Lucius. Dopo tutto, era un seguace dell'Oscurità."

Le sue labbra cominciarono a tremare incontrollabilmente. "Ma… ma qualunque cosa fosse, qualunque cosa abbia fatto, ha pagato, e pagato in abbondanza. E adesso, sua moglie, sola di nuovo… Narcissa… Scorpius, povero bambino…"

Le sue parole diventarono incoerenti, e infine, Minerva cedette all'emozione. Singhiozzi strazianti scossero violentemente il suo corpo mentre Severus la guardava con compassione impotente e desolata.

... ... ... ...

La notte era arrivata, e la stanza era illuminata dal bagliore argenteo della luce della luna che entrava diagonalmente attraverso le grandi vetrate. Perso in riflessioni malinconiche, Severus Snape guardava le pareti con occhi che non vedevano, meditando su quello che era accaduto quel giorno. L'imprevedibile tragedia di Lucius Malfoy – proprio nel momento in cui si era ricongiunto alla sua famiglia – aveva suscitato innumerevoli emozioni nel suo cuore. Ma alcune di loro gli erano ancora incomprensibili.

Lucius era stato un amico. Con lui, Snape aveva condiviso una gran parte della sua esistenza precedente. Ma quali erano i veri sentimenti che il ritratto provava verso quell'amicizia così particolare adesso che stava vivendo in un universo parallelo? La parola "amico" aveva ancora un significato in un mondo fatto di tela e vernice?

Nel giro di qualche giorno, forse addirittura in poche ore, Lucius avrebbe affrontato il viaggio più sovrannaturale che possa intraprendere un essere umano, un'esperienza che Snape si era già lasciato dietro le spalle e della quale aveva solo vaghi ricordi: un tunnel oscuro dal quale si era risvegliato in forma di ritratto, mentre un'immensa disperazione aveva serrato le sue fibre, facendo indurire il suo cuore in un rifiuto. E da lì, una vita di contemplazione eterna si era aperta per lui, viso e corpo ormai fissati dal pennello in una sorta di stabilità inalterabile.

Tuttavia, non era meglio la sua condizione – oh, quanto meglio! – dello stato di continua incertezza che torturava gli esseri viventi? Non aveva forse raggiunto una quiete benedetta che lo proteggeva dalle miserabili, insignificanti angosce di un'esistenza corporea? I suoi pensieri si concentrarono ancora una volta su Minerva. L'anziana strega aveva singhiozzato così disperatamente per l'uomo che era stato uno dei suoi nemici più detestati. Eppure, Severus non aveva avuto mezzi per consolare quel dolore, né braccia per stringerla forte, né parole da offrire per lenire le paure che - aveva percepito - tormentavano lo spirito di lei.

Così, Minerva aveva pianto per Lucius Malfoy, ma forse aveva pianto anche per sé stessa, per una vita che fluiva così scorrevole e allo stesso tempo così vacua, legata ad una catena di doveri ripetitivi che tenevano occupate le sue mani ma vuota la sua mente. E Minerva non era fin troppo simile a Severus? Oh, quanto aveva avuto ragione a parlare di prigioni! E quanto più paurosa era la gabbia che la intrappolava, le cui sbarre si sarebbero aperte solo per garantire accesso a quel passaggio temibile...

Quindi, rifletteva Severus, perché lui stava desiderando così disperatamente una tale esistenza? Perché?

La risposta scaturì immediata dalla profondità della sua anima, sgorgando dalle memorie dei giorni in cui era vivo: perché la vita, anche se piena di dolore e di angoscia e di rimpianto, era la più meravigliosa manifestazione di doni e opportunità, la più splendida occasione di amare e di essere amato.

E lui, Severus Snape, era stato capace solo di sprecare le opportunità che gli erano state offerte nella sua vita precedente? Era questa la ragione per cui si sentiva così potentemente attratto dal mondo reale? Stava ancora cercando qualcosa che potesse riempire quel vuoto che bruciava così insopportabilmente nella sua anima? C'era ancora qualcosa che doveva realizzare?

O una risposta gli era già stata data, e lui non l'aveva vista?

Per un attimo, Severus vide di nuovo il giovane James Potter e la sua espressione comicamente sconcertata quando gli era stata offerta – e dal suo insegnante più odiato! – l'opportunità di eludere le sue lezioni.

Per un attimo, quel potente soffio vitale che aveva sperimentato al mattino tornò a dilatare il suo cuore in un'incredibile sensazione di gioia.

E fu proprio in quell'attimo che Severus comprese, e il pensiero lo fece vibrare di meraviglia ed emozione: per la prima volta, uno dei suoi incantesimi aveva definitivamente spezzato le barriere invisibili del suo quadro, raggiungendo il mondo reale.


	24. Parte 24

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXIV**

Quando gli allievi del primo anno arrivarono quel mattino, Snape fu deluso, ma non sorpreso, di non vedere Scorpius in mezzo a loro. Secondo la Preside, il ragazzo era ritornato profondamente turbato dopo la visita alla sua famiglia, e orgoglioso come solo un Malfoy poteva essere, di certo non aveva voluto esporre il suo dolore alla curiosità morbosa degli altri studenti.

Ancora una volta, l'immagine di Minerva in lacrime fece capolino nella mente di Snape. Il ritratto abbassò la testa sotto l'intensità di quel ricordo, e i suoi occhi presero un'espressione rattristata. Non c'era differenza davanti alla morte: ogni essere umano era lasciato solo ad affrontarla, e né rango né privilegi potevano evitare o alleviare la paura e la sofferenza di quel terribile passaggio.

Alzando velocemente il capo mentre preparava la sua pozione, Albus Severus intercettò il cambiamento nell'umore di Snape e si girò a guardare la stanza dietro di lui, cercando di capire cosa stesse rattristando così tanto il suo insegnante. Ma non c'era niente di particolare nell'aula, e quando il ragazzo guardò di nuovo il ritratto, i lineamenti di Snape avevano recuperato la loro abituale compostezza. Albus Severus corrugò la fronte, preoccupato, e continuò a lanciare occhiate ansiose al dipinto durante tutta la lezione.

La sessione proseguì senza problemi, e quando finì, Albus Severus fece finta di aver ancora alcune piccole cose da sbrigare, riuscendo così a restare in classe. Poi, appena la stanza fu vuota dei suoi compagni, abbandonò la sua recitazione e si rivolse al ritratto con la confidenza derivata dai loro passati colloqui: "Qualcosa che non va, signore?"

Ma Snape era entrato in un umore meditativo, e il suo spirito anelava ad essere solo. Quell'amichevole intrusione in qualche modo lo irritava, e lo fece quindi rispondere con un secco, "Nulla, Potter, se escludiamo l'insignificante dettaglio di essere morto in un mondo di vivi."

Sconcertato, Albus Severus fece un passo indietro e abbassò lo sguardo, non sapendo come reagire a quella dichiarazione. Ma il ritratto non aggiunse altre parole, chiaramente perso nei suoi pensieri. Perciò, dopo alcuni momenti passati in un'attesa speranzosa ma inutile, il ragazzo girò le spalle e attraversò lentamente la stanza, meditando quella strana risposta. Aveva quasi raggiunto la porta quando vide la maniglia ruotare, e il pesante pannello di legno sembrò aprirsi cautamente da solo; un circospetto Scorpius Malfoy fece capolino, ma si fermò di botto non appena il suo sguardo incrociò quello del suo compagno di classe.

"Che stai facendo qui, Malfoy?" chiese sospettosamente Albus Severus, notando che l'altro ragazzo nascondeva qualcosa in petto.

"Non sono affari tuoi, Potter," replicò freddamente Scorpius, e i due ragazzi si scrutarono l'un l'altro con un'occhiata di sfida. Risvegliato improvvisamente dalla sua trance, Snape corrugò le sopracciglia, irritato. Ogni cosa in quella scena gli ricordava spiacevolmente le tante schermaglie tra Harry e Draco, e il suo orgoglio Serpeverde prese fuoco.

"Se non ti spiace, Potter, sono io quello che fa le domande qui," esclamò seccamente. "Adesso, per favore, lasciaci soli."

Albus Severus contrasse il viso per la sorpresa, poi si voltò a guardare il ritratto con espressione ferita. Ma Scorpius lo aveva già rudemente spinto da parte, con un sorriso trionfante sulle labbra. Sconfitto, il Grifondoro strinse i pugni e uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle un po' più bruscamente di quanto sarebbe stato educato.

Il silenzio si fece di nuovo pesante, e l'audacia di Scorpius sembrò evaporare di colpo non appena si trovò solo con il suo insegnante. Lentamente, il ragazzo si avvicinò al ritratto, e con un movimento esitante, sollevò l'oggetto che aveva tenuto stretto tra le braccia fino a quel momento. Sorpreso, Snape vide una piccola scatola metallica.

Come se intuisse lo stupore del suo insegnante, Scorpius mise la scatola su un banco e sussurrò, mentre gli occhi gli si arrossavano pericolosamente, "Mio nonno le manda questo."

Le lacrime cominciarono a scorrergli sulle guance, ma il ragazzo se le asciugò ferocemente con la mano e premette un pulsante sul lato della scatola. Con un movimento fluido, il coperchio si aprì ed una luce argentea illuminò la stanza. Sospesa in un raggio luminoso che fluiva incessantemente verso il soffitto, l'immagine di Lucius Malfoy apparve allo sbigottito Snape.

Il vecchio mago, una volta così potente, adesso giaceva in un letto e sembrava molto malato. I suoi lineamenti apparivano sottili e scarni, e la sua espressione rivelava una stanchezza mortale. Teneva la testa appoggiata su un cuscino, e il suo corpo era avvolto da coperte che una mano femminile ( _Narcissa_? pensò Snape con un brivido) continuava a sistemare amorosamente.

"Severus, amico mio…" La voce di Lucius era debole e incerta, ma si sentiva chiaramente nell'immenso silenzio dell'aula. Con occhi addolorati, il ragazzo guardò suo nonno aprire le mani in un gesto di supplica.

"Non so se vorrai ascoltare le mie parole dopo le molte e ignobili accuse che ti ho scagliato addosso quando ci siamo incontrati a Hogwarts. Ma io lo spero tanto, e prego che tu possa accordarmi quest'ultima possibilità. Affido il mio messaggio nelle mani di Scorpius. Ti supplico, non mandarlo via inascoltato."

Lo sforzo era stato troppo per quell'organismo devastato. Una pausa straziante seguì quelle parole mentre l'uomo lottava per riprendere fiato.

"La vita è una dura maestra, Severus," riuscì finalmente a proseguire Lucius, " e adesso che sono vicino alla morte, guardo le cose con occhi diversi. Voglio chiudere i miei conti e fare ammenda per le tante sofferenze che ho causato. Sono qui per chiedere il tuo perdono."

Uno scoppio soffocante di tosse interruppe il flusso delle parole, e Snape sentì paura e pena stringergli il cuore. Ma ancora una volta, ostinatamente, Lucius dominò il suo corpo.

"Sono stato ingiusto con te, Severus, perché il mio orgoglio voleva una giustificazione per gli errori che ho commesso. Ma sono stato un pazzo a pensare di poter evitare il mio destino. La mia sentenza era già stata scritta sin dal momento in cui ho scelto la strada sbagliata, tanti anni fa."

Lucius chiuse gli occhi, esausto, e la piccola mano gli asciugò teneramente la fronte con un fazzoletto.

"Mi spiace, amico mio. Suppongo che ci sia una lezione in tutto questo, anche se non potrò mai metterla in pratica. Ma è il mio destino, e deve essere compiuto." La voce stava diventando sempre più indistinta, tuttavia Snape poteva ancora percepire l'immenso rimpianto che la pervadeva. "Eppure, è così triste dover lasciare nuovamente mia moglie."

" _Lucius_!" Il grido di dolore di Narcissa si riverberò nella colonna di luce, facendola vibrare violentemente.

Per un momento, Lucius sembrò ringiovanire, e la sua mano strinse quella di sua moglie con forza sorprendente. Poi cedette di nuovo alla fatica e ricadde lentamente sul cuscino, sussurrando lentamente, "Tu hai fatto la scelta giusta, Severus. Che tu sia benedetto per sempre."

La luce scomparve bruscamente, lasciando Snape con la gola stretta. Rannicchiato sotto il quadro, Scorpius stava singhiozzando quietamente, tenendo il viso nascosto tra le mani con le spalle che gli sussultavano piano.

Il ritratto considerò il ragazzo per un lungo momento, e quando parlò di nuovo, il suo timbro suonò inaspettatamente duro.

"Signor Malfoy!"

Preso di sorpresa, Scorpius rialzò la testa in preda al panico. "S-sì, signore?" balbettò, cercando di rendere ferma la voce.

"Non è il momento di piangere!" affermò Snape; poi cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro febbrilmente. "Dobbiamo fare qualcosa! Non posso… non voglio…"

Una strana ansia lo stava incalzando. Di colpo, si fermò e si rivolse al ragazzo. "Devo vedere tuo nonno," ordinò.

Sconcertato, Scorpius spalancò gli occhi. "Ma lei è un dipinto! Come potrebbe…?"

"Userò la tua magia," dichiarò semplicemente Snape.

Scorpius lo guardò a bocca aperta. Poi i suoi occhi lampeggiarono, e il suo viso prese un'espressione determinata. "Cosa devo fare, Professore?" chiese.

... ... ... ...

Dieci minuti dopo, Snape stava volando, avvolto in un fazzoletto legato alle zampe di un maestoso gufo grigio. Passando attraverso la stoffa, il pungente vento di ottobre mordeva crudelmente le fibre del dipinto, in un silenzio rotto soltanto dai potenti movimenti delle ali.

Tutto era accaduto così in fretta! Erano serviti solo due tentativi a Scorpius per imparare l'incantesimo di riduzione che aveva rimpicciolito il ritratto a grandezza naturale di Snape, portandolo ad un formato più maneggevole. Poi, tenendo attentamente il dipinto tra le mani – e Snape aveva percepito il calore confortante che irradiava dalle dita del ragazzo – Scorpius si era precipitato alla Guferia, aveva scelto un gufo e lo aveva mandato alla sua famiglia con quel prezioso carico. Non c'era stato tempo per ripensamenti, e neanche per chiedere il permesso di Minerva. Per la prima volta dopo il suo risveglio, Snape si era sentito libero e padrone di se stesso, ed una violenta emozione gli aveva invaso il cuore.

Il soffio del vento si mischiava selvaggiamente col ruggito del sangue che gli pulsava nelle orecchie mentre dondolava sospinto dalle correnti d'aria. E se Scorpius non avesse fissato bene il fazzoletto? Questa sarebbe stata la fine per Snape e soprattutto, per la sua missione. Eppure non c'era paura nel suo cuore, solo una determinazione feroce ed una crescente ansietà: stava arrivando troppo tardi?

Infine, sentì il grande uccello rallentare il ritmo delle sue ali. Il gufo stava evidentemente planando, e presto un cambiamento nella temperatura fece capire a Snape di essere all'interno di uno spazio chiuso. Una casa. Malfoy Manor, pensò, e un brivido lo scosse mentre ancora una volta i ricordi fluivano incontrollati nella sua mente. Poi sentì una voce femminile dal tono preoccupato.

"Guarda, un gufo in arrivo dalla scuola, e così presto! Caro, cosa può essere successo?"

"Non agitarti, per favore, Astoria," un'altra voce più calma rispose quasi freddamente. Il timbro era cambiato con l'età, ma Snape riconobbe immediatamente Draco, ed una nostalgia struggente gli riempì nuovamente il cuore. Il quadro avvolto nel fazzoletto urtò gentilmente contro una superficie legnosa; il gufo emise un grido aspro e barcollò, come se quella meravigliosa creatura celeste si sentisse a disagio sulla terra. Due mani impazienti trafficarono con la stoffa e il suo morbido biancore si aprì, rivelando i visi preoccupati di Draco Malfoy e di sua moglie Astoria.

"Professor Snape!" reagì sorpreso l'uomo a quella vista inattesa.

"Professor Snape?" ripetè la donna con un'intonazione stupita.

"Astoria, Draco, sono felice di vedervi," rispose compostamente Snape; poi incrociò le braccia e guardò la coppia, nascondendo la curiosità sotto la sua abituale espressione ironica. Non si era curato di investigare con chi si fosse sposato il suo studente Serpeverde preferito. Perciò il ritratto fu sorpreso e compiaciuto di scoprire che la più giovane delle sorelle Greengrass – una ragazza che lui aveva sempre considerato ben più adatta di Pansy Parkinson – era stata la scelta finale di Draco.

Ma le sue riflessioni vennero interrotte subito. Astoria Malfoy, una elegante donna bionda dagli occhi angosciati, stava già chiedendo ansiosamente, "Come sta Scorpius, Professore? È successo qualcosa a mio figlio?"

"Il ragazzo sta benissimo," dichiarò fermamente Draco, scambiando un'occhiata con Snape. "Il professore è qui in visita," continuò poi, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul ritratto con un'espressione significativa. "Per favore, lasciaci soli."

Astoria sembrò sul punto di chiedere qualcosa, ma poi, frenata dal viso deciso del marito, abbassò la testa con un sospiro e lasciò la stanza. Allo stesso tempo, Draco aveva sollevato il ritratto nelle sue mani e lo guardava con una fredda attenzione, senza tuttavia riuscire a nascondere la curiosità di fronte a quella presenza inaspettata.

"Vedo che non è cambiato per niente, Professore," sogghignò. "Decisamente, la morte è una cura perfetta contro l'invecchiamento."

"Sfortunatamente, un rimedio definitivo," replicò brevemente Snape, considerando quanto il suo ex alunno, invece, fosse invecchiato. I capelli biondi di Draco si erano stempiati, il che metteva in risalto il mento aguzzo e l'espressione arrogante delle labbra sottili. I due uomini si esaminarono l'un l'altro per qualche momento.

"Sono il benvenuto nella tua casa, Draco?" chiese infine il ritratto.

L'uomo strinse i pugni. "No, niente affatto," scattò irosamente, "ma suppongo che sarò costretto a riceverla comunque. Non è forse stato chiamato da mio padre?"

"La tua è una deduzione errata," replicò imperturbabile Snape. "Sono venuto di mia libera iniziativa con l'aiuto di tuo figlio."

L'uomo si rabbuiò ancora di più. "E quindi? È venuto per tormentarci ancora con inutili considerazioni? Mio padre è tornato completamente devastato dalla sua visita a Hogwarts. Eppure gli avevo detto che stava commettendo uno sbaglio enorme ad esporre se stesso e la famiglia a critiche e disprezzo."

"La mia opinione a questo riguardo è differente, Draco, ma discutere con te sarebbe solo una perdita di tempo, temo. Come sta?"

Per la prima volta, Draco abbassò la guardia. "È ancora lucido, ma declina rapidamente. I Medimaghi dicono che gli rimangono solo pochi giorni. Forse solo poche ore. Non possono saperlo."

"Voglio vederlo," ordinò Snape. Poi la voce gli si addolcì. "Ti prego."

"Che altro vuole ancora da lui?" esclamò amaramente Draco. "Non è bastato tutto quello che gli ha già detto?"

"Sono venuto a confortarlo in questo momento di grande angoscia. È un passaggio che io ho già superato, e forse la mia visita lo aiuterà a dare pace al suo spirito."

Draco posò il quadro su un tavolo e incrociò le braccia. "Perché tutto questo interesse? Non ci ha già traditi tutti quando era vivo, Professore? Che differenza può fare la sua visita adesso?"

"Sono sicuro che tuo padre non la pensa così. Comunque, perché non lasci questa decisione a lui?"

Rudemente, Draco afferrò di nuovo il ritratto. "Allora andiamo a chiederglielo. Ma l'avviso, Professore: non cerchi di fare nessuno dei suoi sporchi trucchi, o la farò in centomila pezzi. E poi li getterò nel mio caminetto."

"Sai bene che non sono venuto qui con cattive intenzioni, Draco. Comunque, sentiti libero di fare quello che credi meglio. Sono letteralmente nelle tue mani," acconsentì Snape pianamente. L'uomo sbuffò, guardando fissamente il dipinto per un lungo momento. Poi, finalmente, cominciò a camminare.

Sospeso nella presa salda di Draco, Snape guardò i corridoi e le stanze che si aprivano davanti ai suoi occhi. Improvvisamente, si ritrovò indietro nel tempo, e i fantasmi della sua mente tornarono a popolare quegli spazi vuoti, come se le trame delle loro vite non fossero mai state interrotte.

"Questo è il salone dove ero solito incontrare tuo padre quando tu eri ragazzo," notò inaspettatamente il ritratto, ed un'immensa nostalgia gli strinse nuovamente il cuore. Quanti terribili eventi erano accaduti in quella casa! Eppure, in quel momento, sembrava che la sua mente potesse richiamare solo le memorie liete e serene.

"E questa è la stanza dove hai ricevuto la tua spilla di prefetto, " aggiunse poi quietamente Snape. "Lucius era così orgoglioso! Posso ancora vedere il sorriso sul suo volto."

Draco strinse convulsivamente le dita attorno al quadro. L'uomo guardava Snape con rabbia, ma i suoi occhi si erano arrossati, tradendo una profonda emozione. Battè le palpebre, cercando di ricacciare le lacrime, e di colpo, sembrò nuovamente il bambino che era stato, arrogante e vulnerabile allo stesso tempo.

"Perché mi racconta queste cose?" chiese aspramente. "Per dimostrarmi che si preoccupava di noi? Che le importava di me?"

"Lo sai che mi preoccupavo per te, Draco. Ma tu non hai mai voluto accettare il mio aiuto. Quanto dolore avrei potuto risparmiarti se ti fossi fidato di me! Ti ho persino supplicato quella sera alla festa di Lumacorno, non ti ricordi?" La voce di Snape era sempre più colma di amarezza.

Draco si fermò bruscamente. Sorpreso, il ritratto notò che l'uomo tremava leggermente.

"No, Potter era l'unico di cui le importava, l'unico che proteggeva, l'unico che difendeva," replicò Draco in tono accusatorio. "E anche adesso continua a preoccuparsi per lui; infatti sta favorendo spudoratamente suo figlio. Scorpius mi ha raccontato tutto sulle vostre lezioni private. Avrebbe il coraggio di negarlo, Professore? Mi dimostri che il suo talento nel mentire non è svanito."

I suoi occhi fissavano intensamente quelli di Snape, e istintivamente, il ritratto aprì la mente, dando il benvenuto alla forza familiare che fluiva dentro di lui. E questa volta non la stava usando per scrutare in un'altra mente, ma per esporre la sua stessa anima in un'offerta incondizionata.

Frammenti di ricordi passarono e si intrecciarono così rapidamente che entrambi gli uomini rimasero senza fiato per l'emozione. Sconvolto, Draco fece un passo indietro, barcollando, e il suo viso impallidì. C'era paura nella sua voce quando parlò di nuovo.

"Come può un ritratto essere ancora in grado di esercitare l'Occlumanzia?" ansimò, guardando Snape quasi con terrore. "Chi è lei, effettivamente? È davvero morto? Oppure è nascosto da qualche parte in incognito?"

"No, Draco," replicò Snape con amarezza infinita. "Sono davvero morto, e sono solo un ritratto. Adesso, per favore, lasciami incontrare tuo padre."

... ... ... ...

La porta si aprì silenziosamente e rivelò una scena di struggente tenerezza. Lucius Malfoy giaceva nel suo letto, proprio come nel messaggio che aveva mandato a Snape. Narcissa era seduta vicino a lui e teneva la mano del marito tra le sue. I suoi capelli erano bianchi come quelli di Lucius, e il suo viso aveva un'espressione grave e sfinita. Eppure appariva molto più bella in quell'atteggiamento composto di quando era l'inavvicinabile signora del maniero. La presenza della morte pervadeva l'aria, e i soli suoni udibili erano i respiri lenti e ansimanti di un uomo che lottava per sopravvivere.

Draco si fermò rispettosamente sotto lo stipite della porta.

"Padre," annunciò con un certo imbarazzo, "c'è… c'è un visitatore per te, se desideri vederlo."

Lentamente, Narcissa si girò per guardare suo figlio. "Chi mai penserebbe di venire qui?" chiese, con un tono di quieta ma straziante rassegnazione. Era più di quanto Snape potesse sopportare.

"Sono io, Narcissa," dichiarò con voce strangolata. "Severus. Severus Snape."

Un silenzio attonito seguì questa dichiarazione, alla quale Lucius fu il primo a reagire con un'esplosione di energia inimmaginabile in un corpo così devastato. "Severus! Sei davvero qui?"

La gioia vibrava così intensamente in quel grido che Draco non ebbe il coraggio di dire o fare nulla, se non attraversare la stanza e posizionare il quadretto sulla cassettiera davanti al letto. Lucius seguì ogni movimento di suo figlio in ansiosa attesa, finchè Draco non mormorò un controincantesimo e il ritratto tornò alle sue dimensioni reali.

"Severus," mormorò Lucius, mentre le lacrime gli scorrevano lente sulle guance emaciate. "Sono così contento di vederti."

Ammutolita, Narcissa osservava Snape con reverente ammirazione.

"Come… come sei riuscito ad arrivare fin qui?" chiese infine.

"È stato Scorpius," rispose Snape, guardando la coppia e sentendo la lingua incollarsi al palato per l'emozione. "Ha eseguito l'incantesimo di riduzione e ha inviato il gufo. Quel ragazzo diventerà un mago provetto come suo nonno prima di lui."

Lucius scosse la testa. "Spero che sarà un uomo molto diverso da me," disse amaramente.

"Lucius!" lo sgridò teneramente sua moglie, e istintivamente, l'uomo le si rannicchiò accanto. I suoi movimenti erano rigidi e misurati, come se gli stessero causando molto dolore. Narcissa gli sorrise, un pallido sorriso che voleva essere confortante. "Sai quanto ti ammira Scorpius."

"Non dovrebbe," replicò determinatamente Lucius e alzò il viso verso Snape, mentre il ritmo dei suoi respiri aumentava gradualmente per lo sforzo di parlare e di mantenere quella posizione stancante. "Tu gli spiegherai la verità, Severus, perché suo padre non la conosce. Ho fatto del mio meglio per nascondergliela, e adesso è troppo tardi per cambiare le sue convinzioni."

Il suo sguardo indugiò su Draco, che si era ritirato in un angolo, con le braccia conserte e le sopracciglia increspate in un silenzio risentito. Rattristato, Lucius scosse la testa sempre con quello strano movimento rigido. Poi sospirò.

"E la verità è che ho sempre avuto torto," mormorò.

Poi, esausto per lo sforzo e per quella dolorosa ammissione di colpa, Lucius chiuse gli occhi e lasciò ricadere il capo nel grembo di sua moglie. Narcissa gli posò una mano sulla fronte e gli lisciò delicatamente i capelli, guardandolo con un sorriso tremulo.

Il ritratto contemplò quella scena toccante, e la sua gola si chiuse con una sensazione di intenso rimpianto: mai aveva sperimentato l'estasi di essere amato così totalmente ed incondizionatamente! La donna che aveva adorato non aveva mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, e la sua morte – che lui stesso aveva causato – aveva sigillato le porte del cuore di Severus nella negazione perpetua di un nuovo amore: a nessun altra donna era stato permesso di aprirle dopo la scomparsa di Lily! Nessuna mano aveva stretto la sua quando si era sentito solo e spaventato, nessun sorriso lo aveva confortato dopo le tensioni di una giornata difficile, non c'erano state braccia pronte ad accoglierlo nelle sue notti colme di incubi, e neppure labbra a sfiorare le sue in una promessa di gioie future. La sua esistenza era stata una rinuncia continua, un'offerta sacrificale le cui ceneri erano state disperse dal vento della morte.

Ma l'uomo e la donna davanti a lui aveva condiviso la loro vita in accordo totale e costruito un castello torreggiante del loro mutuo amore. Nonostante gli errori che potevano aver commesso, nonostante i difetti di cui erano abbondantemente provvisti, ognuno di loro aveva vissuto per l'altro, ed entrambi avevano adorato il loro unico figlio. E adesso quel legame perfetto stava per essere spezzato.

"Sono così felice che tu sia venuto." Lucius interruppe le meditazioni di Snape con voce tremante di emozione. "Questo significa che mi hai perdonato. Sarà più facile dire addio."

"Lucius!" Narcissa impallidì, e la sua mano interruppe la carezza sui capelli del marito. "Non parlare così! Non ti lascerò andare, non adesso che siamo di nuovo insieme."

"Mi spiace non poterti obbedire e restare con te, mia adorata, " rispose l'uomo con crescente difficoltà. "Ma almeno tu rimarrai qui e vedrai nostro nipote crescere e diventare uomo. E qualche volta potrai aggiungere i tuoi ricordi a quelli di Severus e parlare a Scorpius di suo nonno."

Ancora una volta, Lucius si girò faticosamente per guardare Snape, cercando di piegare le labbra in un sorriso. "Presto sarà il mio turno di venire a farti visita nei tuoi luoghi. E tu mi terrai da parte un buon posto, vero, Severus?"

Angosciato, il ritratto non riuscì a rispondere, e preoccupato per quel silenzio, Lucius insistette con voce tremante, "Lo farai, Severus?"

Snape chiuse gli occhi. Un bisturi che avesse inciso la sua carne sarebbe stato meno doloroso. Rimorso, angoscia, affetto, rimpianto: una moltitudine di sentimenti invase la sua anima finchè il suo cuore si ribellò violentemente contro quel dolore insopportabile.

"No!" gridò infine selvaggiamente. Lucius sussultò, Narcissa spalancò gli occhi atterrita, e Draco rialzò il capo con uno sguardo minaccioso.

"No," ripetè Snape, ansimando nello sforzo di controllare le sue emozioni. "Sono d'accordo con Narcissa. Non posso star qui a vederti andar via. Ci deve essere una pozione che possa curarti e io la troverò!"

Lucius battè le palpebre, chiaramente disorientato, e guardò sua moglie come per chiederle il permesso di credere a quell'inverosimile annuncio. La donna esitò, e Snape comprese che era incerta e non sapeva se deludere subito il marito o offrirgli una speranza in cui lei evidentemente non credeva.

"Eri un pozionista eccellente, Severus," disse infine Narcissa col tono paziente di chi parla ad un bambino.

"Ma adesso sei…" la donna non riuscì a pronunciare la terribile parola 'morto' davanti al marito, quindi fece una pausa, sospirò e continuò piano, "Come potresti riuscire a preparare una pozione? E anche se ci riuscissi, come potresti portarla nel nostro mondo?"

La figura e il sorriso rassicurante di Marcello Bernardi fecero capolino nella mente di Snape. "Io non so come farlo," rispose, ed una gioia immensa risuonò nella sua voce, "ma conosco qualcuno che può darmi la risposta."

Narcissa soffocò un grido, e i suoi occhi brillarono nella speranza di una speranza. La donna strinse il marito tra le braccia con tenerezza possessiva, come una leonessa in difesa del suo cucciolo.

"Se tu… se tu riuscirai ad aiutare Lucius, io… io…" Narcissa si fermò con un piccolo singhiozzo disperato. Cosa si poteva promettere ad un uomo che era andato oltre le necessità e le tentazioni umane?

"Narcissa!" mormorò Lucius cercando di liberarsi, ma era troppo debole per potersi opporre alla forza amorosa di quell'abbraccio.

"Non devi promettermi niente, Narcissa," replicò gentilmente Snape. "Soltanto, fidati di me… come hai già fatto nelle nostre vite precedenti."

Draco abbassò il capo e il suo volto pallido si arrossò vivamente.

... ... ... ...

Riportato di nuovo ad un formato più maneggevole, Snape tornò indietro tra le mani di Draco, pronto ad essere spedito ad Hogwarts. Il ritratto si stava torturando per non aver pensato ad una soluzione prima, per aver perso tempo, per aver forse condannato un amico senza aver fatto nemmeno un tentativo. E nella sua ansia di fare ammenda, sottoponeva il suo portatore ad un diluvio di domande.

"Chi l'ha visitato fino a adesso?" chiese con tono pressante. Il tempo passava così in fretta! Ogni minuto poteva cambiare il corso di un'esistenza.

Ma Draco era ancora riluttante, ancora troppo agitato, così Snape ripetè la sua domanda in modo più calmo. E finalmente arrivò una risposta.

"Un Medimago francese, un guaritore promettente che è considerato uno dei più dotati specialisti emergenti," dichiarò l'uomo. Poi aggiunse amaramente, "E soprattutto, che non ha nessun collegamento con il mondo magico inglese."

Snape strinse le labbra. L'onore e la reputazione della sua famiglia erano sempre state una delle ossessioni di Draco. Eppure, come poteva avere ancora una mentalità così ristretta da permettere che un pregiudizio potesse impedire a suo padre di ricevere le cure di una rinomata istituzione medica come il St. Mungo?

"E quindi, che cosa vi ha detto?" chiese seccamente il ritratto, senza nascondere l'irritazione. Draco si comportava nello stesso modo poco collaborativo che aveva da ragazzo, così Snape continuò aspramente, "Ti rendi conto che ogni piccolo frammento di informazione potrebbe fare la differenza per tuo padre?"

Draco si fermò e guardò attentamente il ritratto. Ma quando parlò, la sua voce era esitante, quasi supplice.

"Pensa davvero di poterlo aiutare? Crede realmente in quello che gli ha detto, oppure gli ha fatto quella promessa solo per dargli conforto nelle sue ultime ore?"

"Io mantengo sempre le mie promesse, Draco! E tu dovresti saperlo ormai. Questa è solo un po' più difficile, ma posso farcela."

Nonostante il suo tono fiducioso, Snape sentì crescere dentro di sé un'orrida sensazione di panico. Sì, forse questa volta aveva rischiato troppo. Ma ancora una volta, una fredda determinazione gli riempì il cuore, e di nuovo incitò Draco a dargli le risposte che erano essenziali per il suo compito.

"Allora, cosa vi ha detto il guaritore?"

Draco sospirò. "Ha detto che mio padre ha contratto lo Stonicrucium, o Morbo del Prigioniero, una terribile infezione che infestava Azkaban nei tempi antichi. I germi erano evidentemente sopravvissuti in qualcuna delle celle più vecchie. Come trattamento 'privilegiato', mio padre era stato confinato in una di quelle, e la bestia probabilmente era ancora nascosta lì."

Draco sospirò di nuovo. "Gli ci è voluto molto tempo per reclamare la sua vittima, ha detto il Medimago. Molto presumibilmente, il microbo è diventato sempre più aggressivo durante gli anni trascorsi nel corpo di mio padre, e alla fine, lo ha attaccato. Le descrizioni negli antichi manuali dicono invece che la malattia si diffondeva rapidamente. Il decorso è molto doloroso, perché il corpo si calcifica. La morte arriva lentamente e atrocemente. Nel passato, quando le sue caratteristiche non erano note, questo morbo era temuto così tanto che i guardiani di Azkaban sigillavano le celle, abbandonando i prigionieri al loro destino."

Snape piegò le labbra in un'espressione di disgusto mentre Draco continuava stancamente la sua relazione.

"Sembra comunque che l'ultimo contagio sia avvenuto nel 1525, quando il famoso Medimago Horatius Hobnook trovò finalmente una cura. Ma non sono rimaste tracce di quell'antico rimedio, e adesso non c'è ovviamente tempo di cercarle. Forse, se mio padre fosse stato più forte… ma la prigionia lo ha segnato pesantemente e quindi non abbiamo più speranze."

Draco strinse i pugni e diede sfogo al suo dolore. "Così, dopo tutto, nonostante tutta la loro ostentata clemenza, lo hanno condannato a morte! Quindici anni di assoluto orrore non erano abbastanza!"

L'uomo stava tremando di indignazione, eppure riuscì a controllare le sue emozioni e la sua voce prese un tono sdegnoso. "Ma immagino che tutto questo non significhi niente per lei. Mio padre era un seguace dell'Oscurità, e quindi si meritava questa fine."

Snape ebbe un sorriso amaro. "Tu dimentichi che anche io sono stato un seguace dell'Oscurità, e la mia fine è arrivata insieme alla mia redenzione. Tuo padre sa qual è la sua malattia?"

Draco abbassò la testa, sconfitto. "Non gli abbiamo detto la verità. Questo significherebbe la sua totale umiliazione e noi… noi non abbiamo cuore di farlo."

"E quindi hai esposto tua madre, tuo figlio, la tua intera famiglia a questo morbo devastante?" Snape era sconvolto.

"Non è come potrebbe pensare, Professore. Lo Stonicrucium ha caratteristiche davvero particolari. È sicuro, persino benefico per le costituzioni più giovani o più forti mentre è estremamente aggressivo per le persone anziane o indebolite, come erano i prigionieri di Azkaban. Nonostante la sua apparenza fragile, mia madre è una donna sana e robusta; e poi, sarebbe impossibile separarla da mio padre adesso."

"E tua madre conosce la verità?" sussurrò Snape. Draco annuì tristemente, ed entrambi divennero silenziosi, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri.

L'uomo continuò a camminare fino a che raggiunse il salone dove il grande gufo grigio stava aspettando pazientemente. A quel punto, Draco si fermò e si passò la mano sulla fronte con un gesto nervoso. Qualcosa sembrava tormentarlo, e finalmente l'uomo capitolò.

"Adesso può capire la necessità della mia segretezza, Professore. Cosa accadrebbe alla mia famiglia se il contagio dovesse diffondersi? Che cosa ci succederebbe, se qualcuno intuisse da dove è comparsa l'infezione? Mio padre ha incontrato così tante vecchie conoscenze quando è andato a Hogwarts per quella festa."

Sentendo un terrore gelido invadere le sue fibre, Snape fissò Draco con un'espressione incredula e disperata negli occhi.

"Ti rendi conto di quello che può accadere?" sussurrò.

Draco abbassò la testa e non rispose.


	25. Parte 25

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXV**

Il tessuto bianco che avvolgeva il suo quadro si aprì nuovamente, ma questa volta Snape scoprì di essere nell'ufficio della Preside. Minerva McGonagall lo stava fissando con le sopracciglia aggrottate ed un'espressione indecifrabile sul volto. Era collera o preoccupazione? Istintivamente, Snape incrociò le braccia sul petto, nella rigida posa che assumeva quando si sentiva sfidato.

In silenzio, Minerva estrasse dal fazzoletto il quadro miniaturizzato e lo posò con cura sulla sua scrivania. Aveva le labbra strette in una linea sottile, segno allarmante di tensione repressa.

La donna e il ritratto incrociarono gli sguardi, ognuno aspettando che parlasse l'altro. Il silenzio divenne pesante.

"Così, eccoti qui," disse infine Minerva. Sconcertato, Snape percepì meraviglia e persino reverenza in quelle poche, semplici parole invece del rimprovero che si aspettava. "Scorpius mi ha detto che eri partito, ma non potevo crederci. Sei davvero andato a visitare Lucius?"

"Sì," rispose lui brevemente, preparandosi ad una discussione. Ma Minerva lo stava guardando con occhi che si stavano riempiendo rapidamente di lacrime.

"Oh, Severus," singhiozzò, e di nuovo disorientato, Snape si sentì in colpa per quel che pensava fosse uno scoppio d'ansia che finalmente aveva uno sfogo.

"Mi dispiace," mormorò a disagio, "avrei dovuto avvisarti."

Ma la Preside scosse la testa. "Non capisci?" chiese, mentre un sorriso tremulo le illuminava il viso. "Stai cominciando a spezzare le mura della tua prigione."

Severus si irrigidì, cercando di controllare la violenta emozione che aveva provato a quelle parole. Poi i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, e lui sorrise stancamente in risposta.

"Tutti i ritratti possono viaggiare," rispose.

"Ma io non ne ho mai visto uno scegliersi un gufo per farlo," ribattè Minerva. "Oh, Severus," ripetè poi, sollevando gli occhiali per asciugarsi gli occhi. "Sono così felice."

 _Io invece no_ , pensò Severus mentre una massa di pensieri confusi si radunava di nuovo nella sua mente. Innumerevoli amare riflessioni erano già sorte nel suo viaggio di ritorno a Hogwarts, quando aveva cominciato a calcolare le difficoltà di quel compito che aveva così imprudentemente giurato di portare a termine. Quanti ostacoli erano ancora di fronte a lui!

Le ultime parole scambiate con Draco riecheggiarono ancora una volta nella sua mente: Draco, e la terribile responsabilità che gli aveva così astiosamente gettato sulle spalle.

 _"Ti rendi conto di quel che potrebbe succedere?" aveva chiesto severamente il ritratto, ma gli occhi di Draco erano diventati gelidi._

"Non dia la colpa a me! Il Ministero ha mandato mio padre ad Azkaban. Non è stata colpa di mio padre se si è preso un'infezione lì dentro. Non ha chiesto lui di venir murato in quella cella. I suoi giudici hanno raccolto quello che hanno seminato."

Quella risposta insolente riportò spiacevolmente alla mente di Snape un'altra scena persa nelle nebbie del tempo: un ragazzo che rifiutava ostinatamente di rispondere alle domande che gli venivano fatte, mentre guardava il suo insegnante e capo della Casa con espressione di sfida. Erano davvero passati vent'anni da quella notte al party di Slughorn? Guardando Draco, sembrava che fosse avvenuto solo il giorno prima: stessa arroganza, stesso disprezzo, stessa incosciente sicurezza.

Il ritratto reagì con irritazione a quel ricordo.

"Eppure, Draco, tu dovresti capire che questa infezione potrebbe-"

"Non mi interessano gli altri! Non si sono mai curati di noi! Perché dovrei preoccuparmi di loro adesso?"

"Potrebbero accusarti di averlo fatto apposta," rispose Snape, seccato di fronte a tanta ottusità.

"Non lo faranno. Ho preso le mie precauzioni."

"Che cosa vuoi dire?" chiese il ritratto, allarmato.

"Il Medimago francese." Una scintilla si accese negli occhi di Draco. "Era l'unico estraneo alla famiglia a sapere, ed è stato accuratamente Obliviato. Nessun altro è entrato in questa casa. E il mio elfo è stato debitamente istruito. Nessun testimone, nessuna informazione, nessuna accusa."

"Hai pianificato tutto, vedo, eccetto il mio arrivo," commentò sdegnosamente Snape.

Draco piegò le labbra in un sorriso crudele. "Lei non parlerà, Professore," dichiarò lentamente, "perché io non la lascerò andare a meno che lei non giuri che non ci tradirà."

"Non puoi chiedermi questo, Draco."

"Perché no?" replicò l'uomo. Poi, con improvvisa violenza, il suo pugno picchiò sul tavolo dove era stato appoggiato il ritratto, facendolo oscillare pericolosamente.

"PERCHÈ NO?" ripetè Draco con rabbia. "Lei ha permesso che a così tanta gente venisse fatto del male solo per poter proteggere un'unica vita preziosa! Io non le chiedo l'impossibile. Dopo tutto, lei è un ritratto. Gli esseri umani non sono più una sua responsabilità."

Un respiro profondo; poi, con voce pericolosamente calma, Draco aggiunse, "La ridurrò in tanti piccoli pezzi, Professore, se non giura immediatamente."

"Vorresti farmi prendere anche un Voto Infrangibile?" chiese ironicamente Snape.

"Le chiedo solo di lasciar morire mio padre in pace! Prima mi ha domandato se mi rendo conto di quel che può accadere. Bene, e LEI, lei se ne rende conto? Che accadrebbe a mia madre, mia moglie, mio figlio? Dovremmo perdere le nostre vite per una colpa che non abbiamo commesso?"

Draco strinse i pugni con furia crescente.

"Lasci che mio padre muoia in pace," ripetè con forza. "E noi dopo partiremo, e lei sarà libero di raccontare la verità."

Il ritratto sospirò. "Tu dimentichi che ho promesso di salvarlo. L'ho giurato a tua madre, e farò tutto il possibile per mantenere la mia parola."

"Ma davvero lei crede di poter far qualcosa? Lei, che è soltanto un quadro?" Il disprezzo nella voce e negli occhi di Draco era duro da sopportare. Ma subito dopo, l'uomo approfittò immediatamente della dichiarazione di Snape.

"Bene, allora la sfido! Trovi una cura, e salverà mio padre e tutti coloro che potrebbe aver contagiato. Altrimenti, non ci sono soluzioni. Che lei mi accusi o no, saranno tutti condannati."

"Severus? Mi stai ascoltando? C'è qualcosa che non va?"

Risvegliato bruscamente da quegli spiacevoli ricordi, Snape osservò il viso di Minerva – così grinzoso, così stanco – e lei ricambiò il suo sguardo con quel sorriso affettuoso che riservava solo a lui.

"Come sta Lucius?" chiese. Rapidamente, Snape distolse lo sguardo. Per il grande Merlino, non adesso! Come poteva rispondere a quella domanda senza tradire Lucius, senza mettere Minerva in allarme, e soprattutto, senza mentire? Aveva bisogno di tempo per valutare la situazione, ma il tempo passava così in fretta nel mondo degli umani!

La ricambiò con un'altra domanda. "Tu l'hai incontrato durante la festa di Hogwarts?"

"Oh, l'ho visto solo per pochi attimi all'inizio delle celebrazioni. Sembrava molto a disagio, ma essendo un Malfoy, l'ha nascosto sotto la sua solita aria arrogante," rispose Minerva quasi gaiamente. Poi il viso prese un'espressione pensosa, e la sua voce divenne lenta e grave. "Ricordo però di aver notato quanto sembrasse pallido. E vecchio. Persino più vecchio di me, ho pensato."

 _Solo per pochi attimi._ Snape ripetè quelle parole nella sua mente e si rilassò. Un'esposizione molto breve, quindi forse il pericolo di un contagio era stato scongiurato. Ma poi Minerva parlò ancora.

"Ho avuto modo di vederlo meglio dopo. Ho passato più di un'ora con i membri del vecchio Consiglio dei Governatori, e Lucius era il più insistente di tutti. Ha praticamente monopolizzato l'intera discussione! Alla fine, la riunione si è trasformata in un incontro privato tra me e lui, perché, uno dopo l'altro, tutti se ne sono andati. Non erano troppo felici di essere associati con lui, direi."

Minerva a quel punto fece una pausa, mentre un'espressione di intensa compassione le addolciva il viso.

"Lucius Malfoy," considerò. E gli occhi le divennero nuovamente tristi. "Un uomo il cui nome significava potere, e adulazione, e ricchezza."

Con un brivido improvviso, Snape reagì all'agghiacciante orrore con cui aveva ascoltato quella storia.

"Minerva," la interruppe bruscamente, mentre un'agitazione intollerabile gli scorreva nelle fibre. "Devo parlare con il signor Bernardi il prima possibile!"

"Ber…nardi?" La donna ripetè quel nome straniero in modo incerto, evidentemente spiazzata da quella svolta nella conversazione.

"Il pittore italiano che hai chiamato per installare il mio fax."

"Oh! Oh sì, certo, adesso mi ricordo. Un giovane molto educato."

Ancora sorpresa, considerò Snape con aria preoccupata. "C'è qualcosa che devi chiedergli? Forse il viaggio ha danneggiato la tua tela?"

"Sì, ho una domanda per lui," replicò brevemente Severus. "Una domanda molto importante."

I vecchi stanchi occhi tristi di lei lo scrutarono, immediatamente in guardia.

"Suppongo che non mi dirai nient'altro, allora." Il tono di Minerva era diventato freddo e pratico, la voce sospettosa che Severus ricordava così bene da quell'anno finale in cui era diventato Preside. La donna lo guardò acutamente, ma Severus non abbassò lo sguardo.

"Lo farò chiamare," si arrese infine Minerva.

... ... ... ...

La notte passò con lentezza esasperante. Ritornato nella sua stanza e nelle sue dimensioni abituali, Snape camminava avanti e indietro nella sua cornice mentre nella sua mente migliaia di possibilità e obiezioni nascevano, turbinavano e venivano scartate in un esame frenetico. Di quando in quando, il ritratto si fermava a considerare l'esiguo numero di libri e pergamene raccolte sui suoi scaffali e sospirava disperato.  
Aveva bisogno di trovare più materiale, ma come poteva consultare la collezione molto più ricca contenuta nella biblioteca di Hogwarts? Anelava a compiere una ricerca accurata, ma come avrebbe mai potuto sperare di aprire e leggere i volumi che, per il momento, erano la sua unica fonte di informazioni? Doveva parlare con Marcello Bernardi il prima possibile; tuttavia, non poteva chiedere all'artista italiano di dipingere l'intera Sezione Proibita nel suo quadro.

Inoltre, anche se Bernardi avrebbe potuto aiutarlo in questi compiti pratici, c'erano ancora fin troppi fattori sconosciuti con cui misurarsi, troppi vuoti da colmare. Aveva passato diciannove anni nella quiete sonnolenta di un ufficio: cosa avevano scoperto gli altri pozionisti nel frattempo? Insegnare ai ragazzi usando vecchi libri di testo non era esattamente il modo migliore per mantenersi aggiornati. Doveva interpellare altri professionisti, creare uno staff di possibili consulenti, ma senza rivelare loro la verità, di conseguenza probabilmente vanificando i loro sforzi.

E tutto quel lavoro doveva essere fatto il prima possibile! Ogni momento poteva essere l'ultimo per il corpo ormai esausto di Lucius. Alla fine, Snape sprofondò nella sua sedia e nascose il viso tra le mani. Quanto erano soffocanti le sbarre della sua gabbia quella notte! E quanto era difficile la scelta che Draco gli aveva posto sulle spalle!

 _"Distruggimi pure, Draco, se lo desideri. Ma la tua azione non impedirà alla verità di venire alla luce, prima o poi. E allora, come ti giustificherai? Farai pagare a tuo figlio il peso del tuo orgoglio sconsiderato?"_

"La sua parola o la sua esistenza, Professore!" aveva replicato l'uomo con fredda determinazione.

Una bacchetta si era alzata verso il soffitto, e Snape aveva sorriso amaramente.

"Ho già venduto la mia anima per la tua, Draco, in un'altra esistenza. E tu sei stato felice di lasciare a me quella decisione, quella notte sulla torre di Astronomia."

L'uomo si irrigidì. Poi, con uno scatto improvviso, scagliò la bacchetta al suolo, esclamando con voce strangolata, "Quel ricordo dovrà perseguitare i miei giorni per sempre?"

Con uno sguardo tormentato negli occhi, Draco afferrò il dipinto. Con movimenti convulsi, come se stesse combattendo con sé stesso, prese il fazzoletto nel quale Snape era arrivato e cominciò ad avvolgerlo intorno al quadro, dicendo con frasi spezzate che si accordavano con i suoi gesti frenetici, "Se ne vada. È libero. Ritorni a Hogwarts. Vada via, prima che rimpianga la mia scelta."

Il tessuto avvolse inesorabilmente Snape in un biancore che attutiva i suoni, eppure riuscì ancora a sentire Draco aggiungere, "Le nostre vite sono nelle sue mani, Professore."

Quelle parole continuavano a indugiare nella mente di Snape mentre la visione sfuocava e scompariva in lontananza, lasciando un dolore bruciante nel suo cuore. Ma non c'era speranza di sfuggire a quell'agonia. Essere un ritratto significava non avere dipendenza da bisogni fisici come la fame e la sete, ma per lo stesso motivo escludeva anche il conforto rigenerante che il sonno poteva offrire alla sua anima turbata.

Con uno sforzo, il mago rialzò il capo. Lentamente, le sue mani si strinsero con determinazione.

Horatius Hobnook, un Medimago che viveva nel sedicesimo secolo, aveva trovato il rimedio per una malattia spaventosa nonostante il periodo empirico in cui viveva.

Cinque secoli più tardi, Severus Snape era disposto ad accettare nuovamente la stessa sfida e ad uscirne vincitore.

Con un po' di speranza.

Con un po' di fortuna.


	26. Parte 26

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXVI**

"Signor Longbottom." Con un cenno del capo, Snape salutò l'arrivo del professore di Erbologia. "Grazie per essere venuto."

Era ancora molto presto, ma il ritratto era ormai troppo impaziente per continuare ad aspettare; perciò, con l'aiuto del suo miglior cipiglio, era riuscito a convincere uno degli elfi ad andare a cercare Neville Longbottom nelle sue stanze private. L'uomo stava ancora strofinandosi gli occhi assonnati, ma l'espressione sul suo viso tondo era genuinamente cordiale.

"Professor Snape," Neville ricambiò il saluto, soffocando uno sbadiglio. "Sono felice di essere utile. Come posso aiutarla questa volta?"

Snape esitò, pesando le parole.

"Ho bisogno di raccogliere una considerevole quantità di informazioni da lei, ma questo richiede tempo, e sfortunatamente, ho un tempo molto limitato."

Snape fece una pausa, e il suo volto prese la sua abituale espressione cinica. Non era il "suo" tempo ad essere limitato, ma quello di Lucius.

"Anche lei mi sembra un uomo molto occupato, perciò ho pensato di prenotare i suoi servizi in anticipo."

"È fortunato, allora, signore," rispose l'uomo con un sorriso. "Oggi gli studenti andranno a Hogsmeade, perciò non sono previste lezioni, almeno per me. Quindi, ho un'intera mattinata per rispondere alle sue domande."

Questo annuncio prese Snape di sorpresa, poi improvvisamente, il ritratto ricordò: sì, la gita alla cittadina, così ansiosamente aspettata dai ragazzi, era stata programmata per quel mattino, ma la data gli era evidentemente sfuggita di mente. La notizia cambiava in modo considerevole i suoi piani, e fortunatamente per il meglio. Il ritratto guardò Longbottom con espressione benevola.

"In tal caso, sarò felice di avere un colloquio con lei non appena avrà finito la sua colazione," replicò.

"Non ho fame, Professore," offrì Neville. "E come ho detto, sono lieto di poterle essere d'aiuto."

Snape si sentì a disagio. Anche se ormai era libero dalle irrilevanti necessità umane, i ricordi della sua vita precedente erano ancora vividi a sufficienza da permettergli di capire che solo la curiosità poteva impedire all'uomo sotto il suo quadro di privarsi della gioia del buon cibo che lo aspettava. Ma la situazione offriva un indubbio vantaggio, perciò Snape incrociò le braccia e nascose il suo disagio sotto l'abituale tono sdegnoso.

"Mi chiedevo, signor Longbottom, se negli ultimi anni sono state scoperte piante benefiche o estratti botanici salutari delle cui qualità io sono ovviamente all'oscuro. Dato che lei insegna questa materia, suppongo che non le sarà difficile ricordare i loro nomi. Mi auguro che il suo lavoro abbia contribuito a migliorare quella sua pessima memoria."

Neville sembrò sorpreso, e il suo sopracciglio destro si arcuò. A parte il sarcasmo, la domanda non giustificava una richiesta così pressante a quell'ora antelucana del mattino; a sua volta, Snape era fin troppo conscio dei pensieri che turbinavano nella mente del suo interlocutore, ma non aveva scelta. Il tempo era prezioso, e non poteva sprecarlo giocando agli indovinelli.

Nel frattempo, l'uomo aveva recuperato la sua compostezza ed aveva replicato educatamente, "Nonostante la mia memoria sia migliorata, dovrebbe concedermi un tempo adeguato per poterci pensare, Professore. Suppongo che lei non si aspetti sul serio che io le reciti una lista di nomi. Forse dovrebbe dirmi esattamente che cosa sta cercando."

Il suo tono rivelava la sua perplessità – e ancora peggio, i suoi dubbi. Venendo da Longbottom, quella strana perspicacia irritò Snape, e ancora una volta il ritratto maledisse i limiti della sua nuova esistenza che lo costringevano a dipendere dagli altri.

"Sto seguendo una ricerca speciale," disse allora, tenendosi sul vago. "Ma con mio grande fastidio, ho scoperto che tutti i libri di cui sono stato fornito sono solo testi scolastici, e di conseguenza, incompleti. Quindi ho pensato che sarebbe stato più semplice per me consultare direttamente un esperto e poi chiedere alla Preside di aggiungere alla mia libreria i volumi specifici.

Neville chinò il capo per esprimere il suo assenso e disse quietamente, "Potrei conoscere l'argomento della sua ricerca, signore? Mi aiuterebbe moltissimo a restringere la scelta degli elementi da includere."

Snape si sentì in trappola. Improvvisamente, si rese conto della vastità del suo compito, e un'ondata di scoraggiamento invase le sue fibre.

"Ho bisogno di sapere se ci sono piante che possano combattere la degenerazione dei tessuti del corpo," bofonchiò infine in tono riluttante.

Questa volta Neville non sembrò sorpreso, ma stranamente in guardia. "È quello che stanno studiando adesso al St. Mungo, Professore."

Il terrore agghiacciò il cuore di Snape. "Al… St. Mungo?" ripetè con voce esitante.

Gli occhi di Neville non si staccavano dal ritratto.

"Sono stato a trovare i miei genitori due giorni fa e ho visto l'ospedale in gran fermento. Sembra che ultimamente abbiano ricoverato vari pazienti le cui funzioni corporali stanno lentamente degenerando. Il sintomo più sconcertante che presentano è una specie di 'calcificazione' dei tessuti, qualcosa che i medimaghi non avevano mai sperimentato prima. Perciò, al momento, praticamente tutto lo staff sta cercando una causa… e una cura."

L'uomo inclinò la testa, guardando il ritratto con occhi penetranti.

"Una coincidenza sorprendente, non crede?"

A Snape mancò di colpo il respiro. Il contagio aveva iniziato la sua marcia orribile. Le sue peggiori paure si erano avverate; adesso era costretto a prendere la decisione che aveva sperato non gli venisse mai chiesto di prendere.

Sotto il quadro, Neville stava studiando il ritratto, a braccia conserte e con una strana luce negli occhi.

"Perché non mi dice la verità?" suggerì quietamente.

... ... ... ...

Longbottom se ne andò alcuni minuti dopo, e ancora una volta, un silenzio spettrale invase la stanza. Snape chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la disperazione in cuore. Con viva preoccupazione, ripensò a quello che era stato detto, mentre le sue mani si aprivano e si chiudevano inconsciamente, seguendo il ritmo dei suoi battiti.

Non aveva risposto a Neville. All'ultimo momento, i suoi sentimenti lo avevano frenato, e il dibattito con la sua coscienza stava ancora proseguendo e lacerandogli l'anima. L'immagine straziante di Narcissa che teneva il capo di Lucius così teneramente in grembo aveva paralizzato le parole sulle sue labbra e indebolito le sue intenzioni di rivelare la verità.

E così, proprio come aveva fatto con Minerva, aveva rigirato le sue frasi e costruito un castello per chiudervi il suo segreto, cercando allo stesso tempo di estrarre quante più informazioni possibili dal suo interlocutore. Infine, nello sforzo di trovare una soluzione, aveva rimandato la sua decisione, chiedendo a Neville di ritornare più tardi. Longbottom se ne era andato chiaramente deluso. Il suo sorriso fiducioso era cambiato in un'espressione aggrottata, e solo il suo innato rispetto – e probabilmente la speranza di ricevere una risposta – avevano impedito che scoppiasse un'aspra discussione.

Ma adesso il panico stava strangolando Snape. Come poteva negare la sua conoscenza ai medimaghi? Come poteva ritardare la loro ricerca quando, col solo pronunciare un nome, poteva offrire loro la risposta? Come poteva condannare tutte quelle persone contagiate e impedire allo staff medico – molto più preparato ed equipaggiato di lui – di mettere all'opera tutte le sue risorse?

E tuttavia, qualcosa si ribellava ferocemente dentro di lui. Doveva esserci un modo di diffondere la notizia senza coinvolgere Lucius…

Ma Snape non ebbe altro tempo per analizzare i suoi pensieri. Un rumore attutito di passi che si avvicinavano annunciò l'arrivo del suo secondo visitatore.

... ... ... ...

Marcello Bernardi entrò ed andò subito a salutare Snape con un sorriso felice.

"Professore!" esclamò gioiosamente, e continuò con la sua più fiorita eloquenza, "Nel mio paese, diciamo che gli amici devono incontrarsi di nuovo. Perciò, è un piacere per me ritornare ad Hogwarts, anche se posso solo sperare che lei mi consideri un amico. La Preside mi ha detto che lei ha una domanda molto importante e che ha chiesto specificamente di me. Sono onorato della sua preferenza."

"L'onore è mio," replicò brevemente Snape, studiando l'uomo con un'espressione aggrottata. La sua natura schiva si sentiva sempre a disagio davanti a quelle dichiarazioni emotive espresse così apertamente. "Ed effettivamente ho una domanda importante."

A questo punto, Snape fece una pausa, cercando le parole giuste. Tuttavia l'orrore della sua situazione aveva in qualche modo allentato le sue reazioni. Durante la sua visita a Lucius, aveva dimenticato di essere un dipinto perché i sentimenti che avevano invaso così fortemente le sue fibre avevano annullato qualsiasi altra considerazione. Ma adesso l'angoscia lo stava avviluppando in una rete soffocante, e la sua frustrazione era salita a livelli intollerabili. Perciò andò dritto al punto.

"Sarebbe possibile trasferire nel mondo reale un oggetto dipinto in un quadro?"

Aveva cercato di controllare la sua voce e di porre la domanda in un tono calmo, quasi distaccato. Bernardi spalancò gli occhi.

"Vedo che sta cominciando ad apprezzare le possibilità offerte dal suo fax," scherzò il pittore. Ma la sua espressione era diventata improvvisamente molto guardinga.

"Perché me lo chiede?" domandò poi, e anche se aveva cercato di parlare in modo distaccato come il ritratto, la sua voce suonò inaspettatamente fredda, in sorprendente contrasto col tono allegro che aveva usato fino a quel momento.

"La mia domanda è arrivata per prima, e vorrei ricevere una risposta," rispose Snape, sempre simulando una calma che non sentiva assolutamente. "Suppongo di avere il diritto di ricevere una spiegazione, considerando che dipingere è il suo lavoro e che io sono un dipinto. Quindi: sarebbe possibile portare fuori… diciamo una piuma, un libro… o magari una pozione?"

Bernardi respirò lentamente, come per prendere tempo. Gli occhi dei due uomini si incrociarono in un lungo sguardo circospetto che si trasformò in un sorriso cauto.

"Una pozione, ha detto, Professore?" rispose infine Bernardi e sospirò, incrociando le braccia.

"Non è una cosa piacevole da spiegare," avvisò subito dopo con un'espressione di disagio. Ma il ritratto fece un gesto sdegnoso col capo, e il pittore continuò in tono rassegnato. "Il mondo reale e il mondo dipinto sono separati. Assolutamente divisi. La vita che vive un ritratto è solo una simulazione."

Qui Bernardi fece una pausa e i suoi occhi sembrarono scusarsi per la brutalità delle sue parole. "Mi spiace. So che è crudele. Ma i confini tra i due regni sono stati chiaramente definiti, e non c'è modo di eludere questa regola – a parte poche eccezioni. Il suo fax è una di quelle, per esempio, e infatti servono particolari abilità magiche per creare una connessione. Questo è il motivo per cui il suo umile servitore è stato convocato."

Si inchinò scherzosamente, ma non c'era allegria sul suo volto.

"Come ha visto, i pittori possono collegare un oggetto reale ad uno dipinto che ne sia la copia perfetta. Ma non ci è permesso fare l'opposto. Ecco perché non potrei far uscire la sua… pozione," ed un sorriso strano apparve sulle sue labbra alla reiterazione di quella parola. "Esisterebbe solo nel suo quadro perché è lì che è stata creata."

Bernardi alzò una mano per prevenire obiezioni. "In altre parole, posso dipingere oggetti che siano copie di quelli già esistenti in questo mondo e poi posso collegarli ai loro originali, ma non posso fare l'opposto. Se la sua libreria contiene gli stessi libri che hanno gli studenti in questa classe, è perché quei libri esistono in questo mondo. Io posso, naturalmente, creare e dipingere creature o oggetti di fantasia, ma questo è un motivo in più perché esistano solo nel suo mondo. Le regole sono molto severe."

"Le regole si possono infrangere," sussurrò Snape con intensità disperata.

Bernardi lo guardò con estremo stupore.

"Per la barba di Merlino!" mormorò. "Sarebbe forse uno di quei pochi…."

Si interruppe bruscamente, ed un sorriso monello gli si allargò sul viso.

"Sì," ammise con calma. "Le regole possono essere infrante. Solo a volte, ed in circostanze molto rare o eccezionali. Ma non da me. Quello che lei vorrebbe fare richiede un Maestro Sommo, un pittore eccelso, una posizione che pochissimi di noi raggiungono, e che io posso solo sperare di ottenere in… vediamo, non meno di 40 anni. Se è disposto ad aspettare…"

Il ritratto prese un respiro profondo. L'uomo sembrava simpatizzare con lui, perciò Snape si preparò a combattere per raggiungere ogni possibile vantaggio.

"Allora forse lei non può," concesse, "ma magari un altro-"

"So quel che vuole chiedermi," lo interruppe Bernardi. "Ma in Inghilterra non c'è nessuno. Si può trovare qualcuno solo in Italia."

Il suo tono divenne basso e cauto, come se stesse confidando un segreto. "Pochi lo sanno, ma mio nonno è uno di quelli."

Si fermò, imbarazzato per quella che poteva essere interpretata come una vanteria, poi continuò vivacemente. "Eppure mio nonno non acconsentirebbe mai ad aiutarla… a meno che lei non gli desse ragioni estremamente significative. La magia richiesta per incantesimi così potenti può distruggere un mago."

Snape abbassò il capo, frustrato. Troppo tardi. Era troppo tardi. Non aveva tempo. Non aveva pozioni. Non aveva speranze. Era stato troppo affrettato a fare quella promessa? Avrebbe deluso Narcissa e Lucius e Scorpius come aveva fatto con così tante altre persone nella sua vita precedente? Il ritratto nascose il viso tra le mani con un movimento istintivo, troppo addolorato per preoccuparsi del suo visitatore.

Bernardi si commosse di fronte a quella disperazione silenziosa.

"Professore, per favore," tossì con discrezione. "Perché non chiede al mio compagno e fratello, il professor Zabini, di prepararle una pozione seguendo le sue istruzioni? So che è un pozionista molto competente…"

Il pittore sembrò esitare, poi aggiunse velocemente, come se avesse paura di dire troppo, "E adesso ha anche il supporto della nostra Corporazione."

"Compagno e fratello?" Snape rialzò il capo con un'espressione vuota negli occhi.

"Non posso rivelare nient'altro," rispose fermamente l'uomo, ma un sorriso carico di significato si formò nuovamente sulle sue labbra, e Bernardi guardò Snape con un'occhiata speranzosa, come se cercasse di suggerirgli qualcosa.

Il silenzio tornò a riempire la stanza mentre Bernardi aspettava una reazione, mordicchiandosi il labbro. Ma il ritratto era perso in pensieri remoti, e gli vollero parecchi secondi per rendersi conto che il pittore lo stava ancora guardando in ansiosa attesa.

"Grazie, signor Bernardi," disse infine Snape e riabbassò il capo. Non ci furono altri gesti o parole dopo quella frase, perciò, depresso, l'uomo si avvolse nel suo mantello.

"Le auguro tutta la fortuna che merita," lo salutò con voce addolcita dalla compassione. Poi, con un'ultima occhiata rammaricata, il pittore si inchinò e andò via.

Di nuovo solo, Snape chiuse gli occhi e affrontò la sua anima e il suo crescente rimorso.

Arrogante. Era stato arrogante, e nella sua arroganza, aveva dimenticato di essere solo un uomo. Ancora peggio, aveva dimenticato di essere solo un quadro, senza alcun diritto ad un posto nel mondo degli esseri viventi. Quanto stupidamente fiducioso era stato a credere che sarebbe riuscito a spezzare i legami che lo tenevano bloccato in quella cornice limitata! E quanto terribilmente imprudente a far nascere speranze che non avrebbe mai potuto realizzare!

Gli occhi di Narcissa lo accusarono muti e lui abbassò la testa, sconfitto.

Orgoglioso. Era stato troppo orgoglioso, e adesso il suo orgoglio e le sue vane ambizioni si erano trasformati in cenere. Avrebbe dovuto accettare i suoi limiti. Non avrebbe dovuto cercare di cambiare il suo destino. Il tempo stava passando, ed ogni minuto poteva significare la fine di una vita umana. Non poteva ritardare ulteriormente le sue responsabilità. Perciò avrebbe chiamato Longbottom immediatamente. Anzi, ancora più miserevolmente, avrebbe chiamato Minerva e le avrebbe raccontato la verità. E poi, una di queste due persone – esseri viventi, non patetici, inutili dipinti – avrebbe avvisato il St. Mungo per conto di Severus, condannando così definitivamente Draco e la sua famiglia al disonore…

La desolazione si insediò potente nel suo stomaco, ed un sapore amaro e acido gli salì in bocca. Un quadro… Lui era soltanto un quadro…

E poi, di colpo spalancò gli occhi. Certo! Era un quadro! Ed una stupefacente, scintillante idea lo colpì con la forza di un Bolide. Improvvisamente, vide come il suo essere un quadro poteva diventare un'occasione inaspettata, permettendogli di trovare opportunità normalmente negate agli esseri viventi. Snape rabbrividì di eccitazione, assaporando il flusso di energia che gli scorreva nelle fibre. Un quadro. Perché non aveva preso subito in considerazione questa opzione? Era così incredibilmente semplice!

... ... ... ...

"Albus," chiamò Snape. "Albus! ALBUS!"

In fretta, cominciò a spostarsi da dipinto a dipinto, in una ricerca frenetica dell'anziano Preside. Ma naturalmente, quel vecchio esasperante era impossibile da trovare, come sempre quando era più necessario, e Snape raddoppiò i suoi sforzi. L'intensità di quei richiami fece voltare la testa a molti dei ritratti più antichi, che lo fissarono con indignazione scandalizzata.

"Sì, Severus," una vecchia voce mite finalmente rispose. "Mi stai davvero cercando? Devo presumere che siamo finalmente arrivati ad una tregua?"

Snape sporse in fuori il labbro inferiore nel suo caratteristico broncio disgustato; poi, incrociando le braccia, entrò nel quadro dove Dumbledore stava aspettando.

"Adesso non ho tempo per le schermaglie, Albus. Hai mai sentito parlare di un medimago chiamato Horatius Hobnook?"

"Dovrei?" Albus sorrideva nel suo solito modo irritante. "Forse mi hai preso per Miss Granger, ma io non ho la sua memoria elefantesca. Comunque, il nome mi sembra vagamente familiare."

"Allora cerca di ricordare!" insistette Snape con veemenza. "Devo sapere se c'è un quadro di lui. O della sua casa. O del suo laboratorio. Qualunque cosa possa riguardarlo. Tu devi aver parlato con talmente tanti ritratti durante questi anni! C'è un modo di sapere qualcosa – e in fretta?"

"Il modo più semplice, ragazzo mio. Chiederò al Popolo." Dumbledore sorrise e i suoi occhi luccicarono allegramente.

"A chi?" chiese Snape stupito.

"Ai ritratti stessi. È così che ci facciamo chiamare qui a Hogwarts. Questa idea ti può andar bene?"

"Sì, ne sarei molto lieto," mormorò Snape. Improvvisamente, si sentì esausto.

"Come ti diceva il tuo amico, sono onorato." Dumbledore lo stava scrutando attentamente. "Suppongo che tu stia cercando informazioni per aiutare Lucius."

Snape si irrigidì e si voltò a guardare il suo vecchio mentore con uno sguardo d'accusa.

"Pensavo di averti avvertito di non impicciarti!" ringhiò a denti stretti.

Adesso gli occhi di Dumbledore avevano perso quell'aria benigna. "Che tipo di malattia ha, esattamente?"

"Non chiedere," replicò rudemente Snape.

"Sei sicuro che non dovrei insistere, Severus?"

"Non. Chiedere."

Albus scrollò il capo e osservò Snape per un lungo momento. Poi si voltò lentamente e infine se ne andò con un profondo sospiro.

Con un altro sospiro, Snape chiuse gli occhi e abbassò la testa. Era arrivato il momento di chiamare Longbottom e di chiedere il suo aiuto e la sua comprensione. Ma adesso una nuova speranza, tenue ma incredibile, stava scaldandogli il cuore. C'era una battaglia da combattere, e lui intendeva essere in prima linea fino all'ultimo momento.

... ... ... ...

 _ **Nota dell'epoca:**_  
 _Naturalmente, quello che Marcello Bernardi racconta a Snape a proposito delle regole nel mondo dei quadri e la parola "Popolo" in riferimento ai ritratti di Hogwarts sono mie invenzioni personali._


	27. Parte 27

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXVII**

Ancora una volta, Neville Longbottom era in attesa sotto il quadro, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure per la concentrazione. In quell'atteggiamento rigido, le labbra strette in un'espressione preoccupata, aveva ascoltato in silenzio quello che Snape gli stava raccontando con evidente riluttanza. Il ritratto guardò la figura che stava così eretta davanti a lui e pensò che, effettivamente, era appena avvenuto un bizzarro scambio di ruoli. Il bambino timido e impacciato che aveva sgridato così tante volte nella sua vita precedente era diventato un uomo sicuro di sè, il cui sguardo penetrante stava facendo sentire Snape molto a disagio.

"Avrebbe dovuto parlarmene immediatamente. Credevo che si fidasse di me," disse infine Longbottom, scuotendo la testa. "La sua intenzione di trovare un rimedio le fa onore, ma sfortunatamente…"

"… sono solo un ritratto," continuò amaramente Snape, concludendo la frase. Imbarazzato, Neville annuì e abbassò gli occhi per un momento. Poi guardò di nuovo Snape e la sua espressione si fece determinata. Si schiarì la voce.

"Quello che ci ha detto a proposito di questa infezione è davvero spaventoso, Professore. È sicuro che non ci siano documenti disponibili per la sua cura?"

Snape assentì con un sospiro profondo. Non aveva detto niente riguardo Lucius Malfoy, ma a parte Lucius non aveva omesso nessun'altra informazione. Perciò era sorpreso di vedere che Longbottom non aveva ancora pensato ad un collegamento tra la malattia e le persone che erano state incarcerate ad Azkaban. Ma forse Longbottom stava tenendo le sue considerazioni per sé stesso.

E poi una nuova idea lo colpì: era possibile che anche qualcun altro tra i pazienti del St. Mungo fosse stato un prigioniero. In tal caso, la responsabilità di Lucius sarebbe stata molto ridotta… ma d'altro canto, le probabilità di un più vasto contagio sarebbero state decisamente maggiori. Il ritratto sentì una paura agghiacciante scorrergli nelle fibre mentre dozzine di terribili possibilità gli attraversavano la mente.

Nel frattempo, Longbottom aveva imprevedibilmente dichiarato, "Adesso che è tutto chiaro, vorrei ringraziarla, Professore."

Snape ebbe un gesto di sorpresa. Essere ringraziato era l'ultima cosa che si aspettava, ma Neville era sincero nella sua affermazione e ne spiegò il perché subito dopo.

"Vivendo al St. Mungo, i miei genitori potrebbero facilmente prendersi questa infezione – mia madre in particolare, dato che la sua salute è sempre stata cagionevole. Andrò subito all'ospedale per parlare con lo staff medico."

Poi si arrestò e guardò attentamente Snape. "Come ha chiesto, non rivelerò la fonte delle mie informazioni, ma mi prenderò tutta la responsabilità – e quindi il riconoscimento – di questa scoperta."

Il dubbio gli colorò la voce. "Sempre sicuro che sia questo quello che vuole davvero? Nessuna riconoscenza, nessun merito?"

Di nuovo Snape annuì in silenzio, sentendosi orribilmente colpevole. Aveva pensato di poter trovare una cura da sé stesso – lui, che era solo un dipinto! – e adesso la sua arroganza sarebbe stata punita. Presto sarebbe scoppiato l'inferno: Malfoy Manor starebbe stato indagato, la verità sarebbe saltata fuori, e Lucius avrebbe passato gli ultimi momenti della sua vita con un nuovo, anche più atroce dolore aggiunto alla sua sofferenza fisica. Il ritratto strinse i pugni, impotente. Era dunque perpetuamente condannato a tradire quelli che avevano fiducia in lui?

Nel frattempo, inconsapevole di quei cupi pensieri, Neville aveva inclinato il capo per guardare la figuretta che aveva aspettato pazientemente al suo fianco, e che non aveva pronunciato sillaba sino a quel momento. La sua voce si addolcì rivelando affetto e preoccupazione.

"Sono sicuro che la Professoressa McGonagall sarebbe felice di unirsi a me nel portare queste notizie; tuttavia, non è consigliabile che vada al St. Mungo proprio adesso, nel mezzo di questa spaventosa epidemia."

Minerva McGonagall scosse silenziosamente la testa. Era seduta su una sedia e Neville, in piedi vicino a lei, torreggiava protettivo sulla sua figura reclinata. La vecchia donna sembrava ancora più fragile in quella posizione, e il suo viso aveva preso una sfumatura color gesso. Troppo in alto rispetto a lei per notare la sua espressione, Neville concluse il suo discorso esprimendo un'opinione che suonava più come quella di un nipote che di un impiegato.

"Quindi, la Professoressa McGonagall resterà qui al sicuro. Sono certo che siamo tutti d'accordo su questo." Ancora una volta, il suo sguardo avvolse l'anziana strega con un'occhiata effettuosa. Poi i suoi occhi divennero di nuovo penetranti. "Comunque, Professor Snape, c'è ancora una cosa che vorrei capire. Lei ci ha dato informazioni molto preziose, e naturalmente, le siamo molto grati… Tuttavia, c'è ancora un pezzo che manca a questo puzzle. E per me, quell'unico pezzo è estremamente importante."

Snape si irrigidì, in attesa del peggio. Che puntualmente accadde.

"Come è riuscito a sapere tutto questo?" chiese semplicemente Neville, e il suo viso tondo prese un'espressione inaspettatamente severa.

Un silenzio spesso e prolungato seguì queste parole.

"Non posso rispondere a questa domanda," rispose infine Snape con uno sforzo evidente. "Sono legato ad una promessa, e…"

"Non importa, Severus!" lo interruppe bruscamente Minerva mentre una scintilla le si accendeva negli occhi. "Non c'è alcuna necessità di rompere nessuno dei tuoi giuramenti; le tue parole mi hanno ormai confermato quello che già sospettavo."

Il ritratto impallidì. Sorpreso, Neville si girò a guardare la preside.

"Noi anziani siamo molto intuitivi," spiegò la donna con un sorriso ironico. Poi mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sull'uomo sconvolto dentro il quadro, ordinò, "Per favore, lasciaci soli, Neville. Verrò a parlarti tra qualche minuto; aspettami prima di partire per l'ospedale."

Allarmato per le implicazioni che l'uso del suo nome sembrava suggerire, Neville esitò, studiando le diverse espressioni dei suoi due compagni. Poi, in pochi passi misurati, uscì dalla stanza. Lentamente, Minerva si alzò in piedi.

"Dunque, questo è il motivo per cui eri così riluttante a parlare ieri?" chiese piano. "Volevi proteggere Lucius? Non può essere altrimenti, dopo il tuo viaggio sorprendente e le ancor più sorprendenti parole che abbiamo scambiato al tuo ritorno."

Sconfitto, Snape abbassò la testa. Adesso la follia delle sue azioni scintillava in tutta la sua gloria davanti ai suoi occhi. Alla fine, si era comportato tanto avventatamente quanto Draco, dato che entrambi avevano agito in nome di un lodevole ma malaccorto sentimento. Come poteva ancora credergli Minerva? Perché non lo fulminava subito con una maledizione?

Come se percepisse tutte queste domande, Minerva guardò l'uomo chiuso nel quadro per un lungo momento. La sua voce divenne un sussurro.

"Eri davvero pronto a sacrificare tutte quelle persone contagiate in nome della vostra amicizia? Immagino che una vita umana debba sembrare irrilevante ad un ritratto i cui colori sono stati creati per durare per secoli."

Immediatamente, Snape sollevò la testa di scatto e cercò di parlare, con un'espressione disperata sul viso, ma lei lo fermò con un gesto.

"No, non hai bisogno di scusarti. So che eri preoccupato, almeno per quel che mi riguarda. Mi hai chiesto se avevo incontrato Lucius alla festa, e ho visto il panico nei tuoi occhi. Eppure, non hai detto una parola."

Minerva fece una pausa e lasciò che le sue parole incidessero come una lama. "Il tuo silenzio poteva condannare un mondo intero, Babbani inclusi. Ti sei reso conto di quello che stavi facendo, Severus?"

Il cuore di lui vibrò di dolore.

"No!" riuscì finalmente a gridare, e come sempre, il tumulto dei suoi sentimenti lo rese inarticolato. "Io non stavo… Io volevo aiutare! Sto cercando di aiutare! Ecco perché ho chiesto di Bernardi… perché volevo-"

Si interruppe quasi balbettando sotto lo sguardo compassionevole di Minerva.

"Sono certa che tu avessi le tue ragioni, Severus," mormorò la donna. "Io posso solo pregare perchè il tuo piano abbia successo, qualunque esso sia." Poi Minerva prese un respiro profondo. "E adesso, penso che sia il mio turno di ringraziarti per le tue informazioni."

Un silenzio innaturale seguì quelle parole mentre Snape la guardava confuso. Lentamente, Minerva alzò una mano, come faceva di solito quando voleva toccare il quadro. Ma questa volta invece, stranamente, mantenne la mano sollevata.

"Vedi," sussurrò con un sorriso tremulo e bizzarro, "avevo cominciato a chiedermi cosa mi stesse accadendo… e alla fine, ho ricevuto una risposta."

Con muto, immenso orrore, Snape vide che tre delle sue dita erano diventate bianche e rigide. Raddrizzandosi con toccante dignità, Minerva ricambiò quello sguardo.

"Penso che dovrò fare quel viaggetto al St. Mungo, dopo tutto," dichiarò lievemente. Una lacrima le scivolò sulla guancia. Lei l'asciugò con un rapido gesto e parlò con voce di nuovo ferma, anche se intrisa d'emozione.

"Mi mancherai, Severus. Ma attenderò con speranza. Qualunque cosa accada, so che ci rincontreremo ancora."

... ... ... ...

Era pomeriggio tardi, e faceva molto freddo. Guardando fuori dalla finestra, Snape notò che i fiocchi di neve avevano iniziato a cadere in caroselli erratici e leggeri. L'inverno stava arrivando in anticipo quell'anno, considerò distrattamente… E poi, senza preavviso, un chiasso sorprendente lo risvegliò dalla sua concentrazione. I ragazzi erano tornati dalla loro gita a Hogsmeade, e Snape sentiva le loro allegre risate e voci mentre sciamavano per i corridoi.

Improvvisamente, la sua tristezza e desolazione sembrarono ancora più insopportabili. Quell'attesa angosciosa gli stava corrodendo le fibre. Cosa stava accadendo all'ospedale? Pregò che le sue informazioni riuscissero ad aiutare a trovare presto un rimedio. Erano passati cinque secoli dall'ultimo contagio, perciò i medimaghi DOVEVANO aver migliorato i loro incantesimi nel frattempo! Che stupido era stato a pensare di poter fare tutto da solo…

La sua mente rivisse le sofferenze di quelle ultime ore. Prima c'era stato Lucius. Adesso Minerva. I suoi amici, le memorie viventi del suo passato, i suoi legami col mondo reale… Stavano per riunirsi a lui in quell'esistenza surrogata fatta di vernice e tela? E poi, chi sarebbe rimasto?

Come a rispondere alla sua domanda, si sentì bussare alla porta, e Scorpius entrò con fare esitante.

"Buona sera, signore," salutò.

"Buona sera, signor Malfoy," replicò brevemente Snape. Vedere quel bambino acuiva la sua angoscia, perciò distolse lo sguardo.

Ma anche Scorpius sembrava imbarazzato. Stava evidentemente aspettando notizie. O rassicurazioni. O conforto. Ma Snape era troppo angustiato per poter offrire parole di consolazione, perciò entrambi si guardarono in silenzio.

"Ha visto mio nonno?" chiese infine il ragazzo. Le sue guance erano arrossato e i suoi occhi brillavano, tuttavia il bambino non sembrava essersi divertito molto alla gita a Hogsmeade.

"Ti ringrazio per il tuo aiuto, signor Malfoy," rispose gentilmente Snape ma con un tono che non dava adito a ulteriori domande. "Tuo nonno e io ti siamo molto grati. Senza la tua assistenza, il nostro incontro non sarebbe mai stato possibile."

Scorpius deglutì e provò ancora. "Ma adesso lei… lei farà…"

Snape sorrise tristemente, comprendendo la domanda sottintesa.

"Sto facendo del mio meglio, signor Malfoy," replicò, e pensò amaramente che sì, aveva davvero fatto del suo meglio.

Scorpius abbassò il capo a quelle parole che non ammettevano replica.

"La ringrazio molto, signore," sussurrò e uscì a passi lenti dalla stanza.

Ancora una volta, Snape era solo col suo rimorso, ma la sua dolorosa solitudine non durò a lungo perché, pochi secondi dopo, la porta si aprì nuovamente.

... ... ... ...

"Salve, Professore."

Albus Severus si sedette al banco che era il suo tavolo di lavoro durante le lezioni di Pozioni. Mise un mucchietto di scatolette colorate davanti a lui – ovviamente dolcetti di Mielandia – e alzò lo sguardo verso il suo mentore.

"Stava parlando con Scorpius Malfoy?" indagò, inclinando la testa per guardare meglio il quadro.

"Sì," rispose laconicamente Snape. Una certa curiosità da parte del ragazzo era comprensibile; era la seconda volta che Albus Severus e Scorpius si erano incontrati in quella stanza. Ma il ritratto non era nello spirito di far conversazione, perciò dopo quel monosillabo, aggrottò le sopracciglia e rimase in silenzio.

Il ragazzo non sembrò farci caso.

"Le… le sta simpatico?" La domanda era sospettosamente noncurante.

Snape alzò le spalle con un gesto impaziente. "Conosco la sua famiglia da molto tempo. Suo nonno era un mio amico, e io ho insegnato al padre di Scorpius e a tuo padre."

Albus Severus giocherellò con le scatolette sul suo banco.

"Papà mi ha detto che i Malfoy erano seguaci del lato oscuro," sussurrò. "Avevano il Marchio Nero sul braccio e ne andavano fieri. Il padre di Scorpius ha persino tentato di uccidere lo zio Albus…"

Ancora una volta, Snape sorrise il suo sorriso amaro. "Come hai detto, lui ha _tentato_. Ma in effetti, sono stato _io_ a farlo."

Il ragazzo arrossì confuso. Nella sua fretta, non aveva considerato come era finita la storia. "Mi scusi, signore. Io…io non volevo… cioè, pensavo… io, ecco… mi spiace."

Seguì un lungo silenzio imbarazzato. Poi, quando Albus Severus giudicò che fosse passato abbastanza tempo, raccolse di nuovo il suo coraggio e riprovò timidamente, "Potrei farle una domanda?"

Snape sospirò. "Ti hai mai fermato un rifiuto?" rispose.

Il ragazzo ebbe un sorriso nervoso e sembrò ponderare se quella risposta potesse essere considerata un'autorizzazione. Il responso dovette essere positivo perché riprese a parlare con aria ostinata, "I due vecchi Malfoy erano Mangiamorte, però sua moglie ha salvato mio padre dal Signore Oscuro durante l'ultima battaglia."

"Davvero?" Nonostante il suo tono indifferente, Snape pensò che fin troppi avvenimenti erano andanti perduti per lui. Gli sarebbe piaciuto saperne di più. Non era assurdo che fosse costretto a chiedere ad un bambino che non era neanche nato quando tutti quei fatti erano accaduti? Ad ogni modo, non era quello il momento per investigare o discutere; quella conversazione doveva essere interrotta il prima possibile. Ma nel frattempo, senza scoraggiarsi assolutamente per quell'apatia, il ragazzo continuava impaziente.

"E il padre di Scorpius ha fatto finta di non riconoscere mio padre quando papà è stato preso prigioniero con lo zio Ron e la zia Hermione a Malfoy Manor. Tutto questo li ha aiutati a guadagnare tempo e a scappare."

"Davvero lo ha fatto?" Ma questa volta, Snape sapeva cosa era accaduto, anche se lo aveva riposto in un cantuccio della sua mente. Draco. _Draco_. Una miscela confusa di Male e Bene, con una leggera prevalenza di Bene… almeno, fino a quel momento.

"Me l'ha detto mio papà!" quasi gridò Albus Severus, sconcertato per quell'assenza di reazioni da parte del suo insegnante.

"D'accordo," sospirò ancora Snape. "Quindi, qual è la tua domanda?"

"Come è stato possibile? Voglio dire, se loro erano Mangiamorte, perché hanno agito così?" Il ragazzo aspettò, a occhi spalancati, e Snape si sentì sprofondare di nuovo nei ricordi. Ma quello che disse subito dopo non si riferiva ai Malfoy.

"Perché nessuno è completamente cattivo. Perché a volte c'è una luce che ci mostra il precipizio in cui stiamo per cadere. Perché il perdono viene accordato a tutti coloro, uomini o donne, che vogliano accettarlo."

" _Accettarlo_?" Il ragazzino strinse gli occhi nello sforzo di comprendere. "Credevo che il perdono venisse dato solo a quelli che si erano pentiti."

"A volte serve più coraggio ad arrendersi che a continuare a combattere."

Albus Severus ruminò quelle parole misteriose per qualche minuto. Poi rialzò nuovamente gli occhi.

"Ho visto Scorpius con suo nonno alla festa. Sembrava… voglio dire, suo nonno sembrava molto stanco, come se fosse malato. E poi aveva un'aria così arrogante quando parlava con le altre persone! Ma quando parlava a Scorpius, sembrava diverso. Sembrava… buono. Mi piaceva. Scorpius è fortunato. Deve essere bello avere un vero nonno."

 _Presto non lo avrà più_ , pensò Snape. Il ragazzino intanto si dondolava instabilmente sulla sedia, con le braccia avvolte attorno alle ginocchia come faceva sempre quando pensava. La stanza divenne buia, e il vento cominciò a ululare fuori dalle finestre. Albus Severus alzò il capo e parlò quietamente.

"Siamo stati a Hogsmeade, oggi, signore. Era la prima volta che ci andavo, e mi è piaciuta un sacco."

Gli occhi gli divennero pensierosi.

"Vorrei che lei potesse uscire dal suo quadro, Professore."

... ... ... ...

Era quasi notte quando Neville tornò dall'ospedale. L'uomo entrò nella stanza e informò concisamente Snape in due parole. "È fatto."

"Minerva?" chiese Snape con ansia.

Neville scrollò la testa. "L'hanno tenuta lì", sussurrò.

Snape non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere di più e Neville se ne andò subito dopo. Il ritratto provò un dolore acuto. La verità era stata divulgata, ma conoscerla avrebbe fatto la differenza per i Guaritori del St. Mungo? Adesso sapevano qual era la malattia misteriosa e qual era il suo decorso, ma si doveva ancora trovare una cura… e Snape non voleva nemmeno pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se avessero fallito in quell'impresa!

Stava ancora fissando le pareti con occhi privi di espressione quando sentì una vecchia voce ben nota.

"Penso di avere una risposta per te, Severus. Posso presentarti Cornelia Merryweather?"

... ... ... ...

Sfoggiando il suo abituale ed irritante sorriso benevolo, Albus Dumbledore entrò nel quadro. Una giovane donna sconosciuta camminava al suo fianco, e per un attimo, Snape sentì un dolore sordo nel cuore. Con quegli splendidi e lunghi capelli rossi, la ragazza sembrava straordinariamente simile a Lily. Ma era vestita con abiti antiquati, e i suoi stupefacenti occhi chiari brillavano con un'intensità che gli occhi di Lily non avevano mai avuto. Si sentì sopraffatto.

"Severus Snape?" disse lei. La sua voce era quieta e remota, come se provenisse da un altro universo. "Vedo che sei confuso. Forse Albus avrebbe dovuto presentarmi col mio nome da nubile. Sono Cornelia Hobnook, l'unica figlia di Horatius Hobnook."

Colto di sorpresa, Snape la contemplò per un lungo momento, e poi istintivamente si inchinò. Gli sembrava naturale offrirle un simile segno di rispetto, anche se la donna aveva un aspetto molto giovane. Cornelia non frenò quel gesto ma lo guardò con quei suoi occhi particolari. C'era qualcosa di famigliare in quello sguardo, pensò Snape, sentendosi improvvisamente in soggezione. C'era qualcosa… qualcosa di _bizzarro_ …

Come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri, la giovane rise lievemente e disse con calma, "Sì, Luna Lovegood è una delle mie pronipoti. Ogni ritratto nella torre di Corvonero mi ha detto che i suoi occhi hanno una straordinaria somiglianza coi miei. Lo pensi anche tu?"

Sconcertato, Snape ardì fissarla nel profondo delle sue pallide iridi.

"Come ha potuto capire…?" iniziò a dire, poi si scusò immediatamente. "Perdonatemi, Madama Merryweather."

La donna annuì. "Puoi chiamarmi Cornelia, Severus Snape. E no, non sono una veggente."

Snape sembrò ancora più confuso. Lei lo guardò, e per la prima colta, un sorriso monello le apparve sul viso.

"Posso leggere facilmente nella tua mente, Severus Snape," spiegò e avvertì Cornelia allo stesso tempo. Poi ritornò nuovamente seria. "Ma non lo farò più. Quello che ho visto, mi è piaciuto."

"G-grazie, Cornelia," balbettò il mago sbalordito, sentendo una strana emozione avvolgergli il cuore. La donna sembrava così giovane, eppure irradiava un potere antico e indefinito. La contemplò in silenzio.

"Forse è meglio che vi lasci, adesso," intervenne allora Dumbledore. Stranamente, non dava l'idea di essere a suo agio come al solito, ma sembrava considerare Snape e Cornelia con una specie di invidia. I suoi occhi cercavano insistentemente l'attenzione di lei, tuttavia Cornelia rispose senza neanche guardarlo, "Grazie per avermi guidato qui, Albus."

Le labbra del vecchio mago si strinsero, e Albus sembrò combattere con se stesso. "Il piacere è mio," mormorò infine con quel tono così diverso dal suo solito, poi abbassò il capo prima di andarsene.

"Non è felice," sussurrò Cornelia non appena Dumbledore si fu allontanato abbastanza da non sentire. "Ma non c'è nulla che io possa fare per dargli sollievo."

Vedendo lo sguardo meravigliato del suo compagno, la giovane spiegò, "Anche Albus è uno dei miei pronipoti. Ho tanti pronipoti nel mondo magico. I miei discendenti appartengono a molte delle più importanti famiglie magiche."

Avrebbe dovuto essere un'affermazione gioiosa, eppure Snape notò che non c'era gioia negli occhi di Cornelia mentre parlava.

Meccanicamente, cominciarono a camminare ed entrarono in uno dei panorami di Hogwarts appesi sui muri. Mostrava una splendida veduta delle colline e del lago, lasciando intravvedere il castello in lontananza. Era strano ammirare il castello da fuori mentre erano ancora al suo interno, pensò Snape. Alla fine, si fermarono in riva al lago. L'acqua si muoveva incessantemente, e piccole onde mormoranti venivano a lambire la spiaggia.

Cornelia contemplò la vista con aria distratta, poi disse nel suo tono quieto, "Albus mi ha spiegato che vorresti sapere se è rimasto un ricordo di mio padre, come ad esempio un dipinto di lui o della sua casa. Sono spiacente di dirti che non ce n'è neanche uno. Io sono l'unico ritratto disponibile della sua famiglia, perciò se stai cercando qualcosa di specifico, dovrai chiedere a me."

La donna si voltò a guardarlo col suo sorriso enigmatico. "Ma non so se ti darò una risposta. Adesso parla, e cerca di essere convincente."

Sfidato da quel tono ironico, Snape esitò. Non aveva avuto la possibilità di dire una parola fino a quel momento: era stato troppo turbato per riuscire a far altro che guardare e ascoltare. E improvvisamente, si sentì a disagio. Non era mai stato bravo a flirtare con le ragazze, e quella davanti a lui sembrava una giovane donna davvero particolare.

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto, Cornelia," cominciò a dire in tono esitante. La reverenza che quella donna ispirava gli rendeva difficile pronunciarne il nome. Ma Cornelia sembrava felice di sentirsi chiamare in quel modo confidenziale, perciò Snape continuò la sua perorazione.

"Tuo padre è stato un grande medimago e pozionista. So che aveva trovato un rimedio per una terribile malattia chiamata Stonicrucium."

Immediatamente, gli occhi di Cornelia divennero due fessure e il suo sorriso scomparve.

"Fin troppi mi hanno chiesto informazioni su quel segreto! Ma io non sono disposta a rivelarlo. Mio padre è stato condannato dal Wizengamot a causa di quella pozione. I suoi colleghi erano gelosi del suo successo e lo hanno accusato di avere praticato Magia Oscura. Volevano rinchiuderlo ad Azkaban con gli stessi criminali che aveva aiutato a curare. Mio padre! L'uomo migliore del mondo!"

Snape si sentì agghiacciare. La sua unica speranza, così vicina eppure così inaccessibile.

"Ti chiedo quella pozione per i miei amici, Cornelia. Anche loro saranno condannati, e con una sentenza che nessun giudice può cancellare. Sono sicuro che tuo padre capirebbe. Aveva creato quella pozione perché potesse essere d'aiuto."

"Già! Ma ciononostante, è stato condannato, e anche se all'ultimo minuto la sentenza è stata commutata in esilio, io non ho più avuto la possibilità di riabbracciarlo. Si era ritirato in Francia, e poche settimane dopo la sua partenza forzata, ho preso una febbre terribile che nessuno ha saputo curare… e mi sono risvegliata in questo quadro. Se ci fosse stato mio padre, mi avrebbe sicuramente salvato! Invece, gli hanno negato persino un ritratto! Ecco quanto lo odiavano!"

Snape abbassò la testa. Era inutile combattere contro una tale disperazione o tentare di ragionare con una collera simile. La giovane donna vibrava ancora per un dolore che nemmeno il passaggio di cinquecento anni era riuscito a mitigare.

E quindi sussurrò, "Allora perché vorresti condannare altre persone innocenti ad una simile fine tragica?"

Lei lo guardò con aria di sfida. "Mio padre mi aveva nominata custode delle sue pozioni. Per anni, dopo la mia morte, una processione di maghi e streghe falsamente contriti è venuto a visitate il mio ritratto e a chiedermi quelle formule, dicendo che ne avevano bisogno per guarire i mali dell'umanità."

Cornelia fece una pausa e sul viso le comparve un'espressione selvaggia. "Bugiardi!"

La sua voce sembrava frustare l'aria. "Mio padre aveva scoperto segreti che erano potenzialmente troppo pericolosi per essere condivisi, e i suoi studi erano solo una parte di quella immensa conoscenza. In mani sbagliate, i suoi antidoti potrebbero essere trasformati in armi letali, in grado di indurre epidemie. Allo stesso modo, alcune delle sue pozioni potrebbero alterare le funzioni corporee tanto da controllare ed estendere la vita umana oltre i suoi limiti. Tutti quegli impostori che venivano da me volevano qualcosa che apprezzavano molto di più della salvezza degli altri esseri umani, e cioè: potere, gloria o denaro. Qual è il tuo vero obiettivo? Cosa potrebbe desiderare un dipinto? A cosa dovrebbe servirti quella pozione?"

"Io voglio solo aiutare i miei amici!"

Gli occhi di Cornelia lampeggiarono. "Bene, allora perché dovrebbe importarmi? Sono amici tuoi, non miei."

La donna lo guardò attentamente per un lungo momento, e improvvisamente, la sua espressione divenne scaltra. "Comunque, non è impossibile che si possa fare un patto: cosa saresti disposto ad offrirmi per aiutarli?"

Snape sentì un brivido di repulsione per quel cambiamento inaspettato, ma rispose quietamente, "Qualunque cosa tu possa ritenere necessaria: non c'è nulla che non farei per la loro salvezza."

"Ne sei sicuro? Sembri apprezzare la loro compagnia anche troppo per un dipinto. E se ti chiedessi di ritirarti in una delle torri e di dedicarmi il resto della tua esistenza? Sono stata così sola per tanti secoli! La tua compagnia potrebbe davvero essere una piacevole novità. Inoltre, le fibre della mia tela si stanno lentamente deteriorando. Il tuo quadro sarebbe una nuova casa confortevole per me… me questo significherebbe un esilio definitivo per te. Che ne dici: accetteresti di lasciare per sempre i tuoi amici e di non rivederli mai più in cambio della salvezza delle loro vite?"

"Le tue condizioni sono molto dure, Cornelia," considerò Snape a bassa voce. Ma la donna gli rispose sdegnosamente, "Hai detto tu che eri pronto ad accettare qualsiasi cosa ti avessi chiesto. Tuttavia, non sei obbligato a farlo…"

Nonostante la calma che si era imposto, Snape provò una rabbia immensa, un'infinita disperazione, un senso di ribellione intollerabile. No! Non adesso! Non adesso che la parvenza di vita che conduceva stava cominciando ad offrirgli la gioia inaspettata di avere di nuovo degli amici, dei veri amici, che lo avevano accettato ed amato esattamente per quello che era. Come in un sogno, vide volti e sorrisi e voci danzare nella sua mente, finchè, inspiegabilmente, Harry Potter entrò nei suoi pensieri.

Quante sfide aveva fronteggiato quel ragazzo, eppure aveva avuto la benedizione ed il conforto duraturo dei suoi amici a sostenerlo. Perché Snape invece non era mai stato capace di trovare degli amici, dei veri amici?

Era stato solo durante la sua vita, era solo in questa nuova esistenza, e adesso, aveva di fronte a sè la sgradevole prospettiva di innumerevoli giorni inutili e vuoti. Di colpo, lo atterrì l'orrore di essere sepolto di nuovo in un luogo sconosciuto, con l'unica compagnia di quella donna amareggiata e cupa. Solo ancora una volta. E ancora una volta, sacrificato…

Cornelia lo guardava con espressione ironica, le braccia incrociate ed un sorrisetto sprezzante. Snape sentì nuovamente un lungo brivido attraversare le sue fibre, poi trasse un respiro profondo e infine cedette. Non aveva scelta. I medimaghi non avrebbero mai trovato in tempo un rimedio per salvare Lucius. E forse neanche Minerva. La sua testa si curvò in segno di sottomissione.

"Farò tutto quello che chiedi se questo vuol dire la loro salvezza."

Cornelia lo guardò e parlò di nuovo, con voce incredula e sarcastica allo stesso tempo.

"Ami davvero molto i tuoi amici… e tuttavia, che cosa hanno fatto per te? Conosco coloro per cui mi stai supplicando. Minerva McGonagall, una zitella la cui esistenza solitaria si è svolta soprattutto dentro queste mura e la cui suprema aspirazione è sempre e solo stata l'insegnamento. Chi ne sentirà mai la mancanza?"

"E che dire poi di Lucius Malfoy? Ha tradito la sua nascita e la sua razza coltivando ambizioni malvage e folli. Ma non ne sono sorpresa. Ho sempre considerato la sua famiglia con disgusto. Il suo prozio era uno di quelli che hanno condannato mio padre. Il nipote ha dato prova di essere uno spietato furfante i cui errori non potrebbero essere espiati nemmeno dopo una condanna a cent'anni."

Cornelia si avvicinò a Snape lentamente, con un atteggiamento quasi di seduzione. Lui chiuse gli occhi per non vederla, ma non poté evitare di sentire la sua voce bassa e passionale.

"Che cosa hanno fatto queste persone per te? In che modo hanno meritato il tuo sacrificio?"

"Sono i miei amici," mornorò Snape ostinatamente, mentre un dolore sordo gli corrodeva il cuore.

"Ammiro il tuo coraggio, Severus Snape, e apprezzo le tue parole. Ma devi ancora convincermi. Perché un dipinto dovrebbe farsi coinvolgere in quello che riguarda i viventi?"

Snape prese un respiro profondo. "Sei mai stata innamorata, Cornelia?"

Quella domanda diretta produsse un risultato inaspettato. La giovane donna ansimò, impallidì, ed un rivoletto di parole stentate fuoriuscì a scatti mentre lei cercava di ritrovare la sua compostezza, sembrando nuovamente umana e vulnerabile.

"Mio marito. Era l'unico amore della mia vita. Ma due anni dopo la mia morte, si è risposato." La sua voce riuscì finalmente a stabilizzarsi e ritornò amara. "Ecco come agiscono gli esseri umani. Dimenticano… e dimenticano così facilmente. Ma noi, come quadri, abbiamo superato quello stadio meschino. Quindi, perché dovremmo preoccuparci ancora di loro?"

Snape strinse istintivamente i pugni e dichiarò goffamente, "Anche io ho amato, e ho amato totalmente."

"Non hai bisogno di dirmelo." Cornelia riusciva a sembrare compassionevole e sdegnosa allo stesso tempo, in una sconcertante mescolanza. "Due volte ti ho visto disperarti per lei. La prima volta stavi piangendo la sua amicizia. La seconda volta stavi piangendo la sua morte."

Snape impallidì per il dolore. Le fredde parole di Cornelia lo aveva ferito proprio come se quei due episodi fossero appena avvenuti. Allora voltò il capo e si morse il labbro per tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni, e così non vide la strana espressione che stava apparendo sul viso di lei.

"La donna che amavo ha perso la vita per causa mia. Per riparare al mio errore, ho giurato di proteggere le vite di tutti coloro che potevo salvare. Ma adesso… adesso capisco che ad ogni essere umano dovrebbe essere offerta una seconda possibilità."

"Perché?" lo sollecitò Cornelia con una specie di disperazione.

Una moltitudine di motivi esplose nel cuore di Severus insieme al desiderio di smentire quella donna spietata e le sue affermazioni cariche d'odio. E infine, la verità emerse scintillante mentre ricordava le parole che lui e Dumbledore avevano scambiato tanti anni prima.

 _"Quanti uomini e donne hai visto morire, Severus?"_

"Di recente, solo quelli che non sono riuscito a salvare."

Quel ricordo era lacerante. Ma i sentimenti che aveva suscitato erano infinitamente rasserenanti.

"Perché chiunque salva una vita, salva se stesso."

Gli occhi di Cornelia si spalancarono per lo stupore, ed un sorriso tremulo apparve sul suo viso. La donna guardò Snape con la gioia di una sentinella che riconosce un amico nel buio della notte.

"Tu sei il predestinato, Severus Snape. Tu sei colui che ho aspettato per tutti questi anni."

... ... ... ...

Una prova. Era stato sottoposto ad una prova e lui l'aveva capito solo adesso, nel momento in cui era finita. Ancora una volta, Cornelia gli apparve straordinariamente bella e remota. Dimenticando tutti i suoi dubbi, Severus sentì la sua anima sottomettersi istintivamente con rinnovata fiducia.

La donna inclinò il capo. "Ti rivelerò il segreto. Tuttavia, c'è ancora una condizione." I suoi occhi brillarono maliziosamente. "Ma non così terribile come sembravi considerare la mia compagnia."

Lui fece un gesto di scusa, e Cornelia lo fermò con un sorriso.

"Ho desiderato che venisse questo momento per molti anni. Sentivo di essere inadeguata ormai a vegliare sull'eredità di mio padre, e speravo ardentemente di trovare un nuovo custode, qualcuno più degno di me. Affiderò i segreti nelle tue mani… ma tu devi promettermi di essere molto cauto. Quelle formule potrebbero essere un'immensa tentazione per troppe persone."

La sua voce proseguì incalzante. "Giura che ne farai un uso saggio e giusto."

Snape prese le mani di Cornelia tra le sue e il suo sguardo si perse nelle iridi chiarissime di lei. Il potere indefinibile che emanava da quella donna ancora una volta fece vibrare il suo cuore di emozione.

"Hai la mia parola," mormorò. In quel momento, sentì che avrebbe potuto anche offrirle la sua stessa vita. Si sarebbe abbandonato nelle mani di Cornelia senza rimpianti, dimenticando per sempre tutte le sue paure.

Cornelia appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Snape e sussurrò rapidamente, come se temesse il dono che gli stava offrendo.

"Mio padre aveva un diario in cui annotava abitualmente le sue pozioni. Quando fu esiliato in Francia, i suoi detrattori vennero ad ispezionare la sua casa, sicuri di rintracciare quelle formule che avevano condannato con tanto disprezzo. Ma non trovarono nulla, perché mio padre, ben consapevole delle loro intenzioni, aveva murato il suo diario nelle fondamenta. Io ero la sua unica figlia, e lui condivideva i suoi segreti con me. Ecco perché lo so. Più tardi, la casa venne distrutta ed un nuovo edificio venne costruito sulle sue rovine. Perciò il documento è ancora lì, in una cassetta di metallo nel sottosuolo, protetto da un potentissimo incantesimo che solo io posso sciogliere. E adesso io lo sciolgo per te."

Cornelia si fermò, di nuovo serena. I suoi occhi stuzzicarono teneramente Snape.

"Suppongo che, per un uomo come te, non sarà difficile trovare un modo di estrarre il diario da dove è sepolto."

Snape restò in silenzio, assaporando l'indescrivibile emozione di quella vicinanza.

"Ora va," disse infine lei, e per la prima volta, Snape vide le lacrime luccicarle negli occhi. "Hai un compito da portare a termine, e deve essere fatto rapidamente."

Lui teneva ancora le mani di Cornelia tra le sue, ma invece di lasciarle andare, le strinse ancora più forte.

"Cornelia," iniziò, non sapendo esattamente cosa voleva dire, ammaliato dalle tante emozioni confuse che gli vorticavano nella mente. "Io vorrei… io potrei…"

La donna sorrise con tenerezza. "No, Severus. Come me, anche tu hai dato il tuo cuore per sempre. Non è possibile cambiare quel che è accaduto. Quello che abbiamo donato non è più nostro da donare ancora."

Le sue labbra tremarono pericolosamente. "Avevo giurato di far pagare al mondo magico la sua crudeltà, come vendetta per quello che avevano fatto a mio padre… e… e per il torto che mi aveva inflitto mio marito. Tu mi hai fatto cambiare idea, e per questo voglio ringraziarti.

La sua voce divenne grave. "Ma adesso ho paura per te, Severus. Il mio è un segreto gravoso da difendere… spero che non rimpiangerai mai il dono che ti ho fatto oggi."

 **Messaggio dell'epoca:**

Oh no, per favore non un altro OC!

Sì, ma rassicuratevi, Cornelia non apparirà più in questa storia.


	28. Parte 28

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXVIII**

Il resto della notte sembrò interminabile a Snape, e il mago passeggiò incessantemente nei confini della sua cornice, rimpiangendo che gli esseri umani avessero bisogno di intervalli così lunghi per ricaricare i loro corpi e le loro menti.

Era ancora buio quando Snape lasciò il suo quadro e cominciò a vagare da dipinto a dipinto, esplorando il castello nell'ansiosa ricerca di un elfo. Quello che infine trovò squittì per il panico quando gli fu chiesto di svegliare uno dei suoi beneamati padroni ad un ora così antelucana… ma dopo un'occhiata minacciosa da parte del ritratto, la creaturina accettò di andare a chiamare il professor Longbottom, e Snape riprese la sua impaziente attesa.

Neville Longbottom era l'unico che sapesse la verità, e il ritratto si domandò se quella verità fosse già stata rivelata anche agli altri membri dello staff. Però Neville era rientrato molto tardi dall'ospedale la notte prima, quindi quell'annuncio era stato probabilmente posposto. Tuttavia, doveva aver informato il Professor Finlay, il mago che Minerva aveva assunto per sostituire Flitwick come insegnante e vicepreside. Snape sospirò. Non amava quel vecchio pomposo così pieno di sé.

E infine Longbottom arrivò, con un viso che rivelava un riposo insufficiente ed un visibile nervosismo.

"Professor Snape?" salutò e chiese allo stesso tempo, in tono leggermente più brusco del solito. L'uomo sembrava di cattivo umore, e Snape si sentì subito a disagio. Ancora peggio, si sentì scoraggiato.

Guardando Neville, il ritratto si rese conto con tristezza che aveva sperato non solo nel suo aiuto ma anche nella sua stima, e soprattutto, nella sua amicizia. Il ragazzo che tanti anni prima aveva considerato un fallimento abissale era diventato un uomo la cui solida integrità Snape invidiava grandemente. Adesso cominciava a capire che tipo di legame avesse unito Potter ai suoi amici. Quel sentimento lo attraeva irresistibilmente, e il suo cuore provò un dolore acuto perché, ovviamente, era un desiderio impossibile. Lui era Severus Snape: spia, assassino e Mangiamorte, insegnante detestabile e subdolo Serpeverde. Nessuna gloria postuma avrebbe mai cancellato quelle macchie… e così, Snape inghiottì la sua amarezza e assunse la sua aria più impassibile.

"Penso di avere buone notizie, signor Longbottom," disse. "Ma ho ancora bisogno dell'aiuto di un essere vivente se vogliamo avere una chance di salvare tutta quella gente chiusa in ospedale…"

 _E anche quelli che ne sono fuori,_ completò in silenzio dentro di sè.

Neville lo squadrò con occhi arrossati per la stanchezza.

"Mi chiedo cosa possa essere cambiato in queste poche ore," replicò poi in tono sospettoso.

"Essere un dipinto può avere i suoi lati buoni," spiegò Snape. "Questa notte, mi è capitato di incontrare il ritratto di una giovane donna che era l'unica figlia di Horatius Hobnook."

Neville strabuzzò gli occhi. "Lei avrebbe… Lei ha …" balbettò, senza riuscire a concludere la frase.

"Suppongo che questo farfugliamento incoerente volesse essere una domanda," dichiarò sdegnosamente Snape. "Sì, signor Longbottom, ho incontrato Cornelia Hobnook, che mi affidato le formule di suo padre. Ma per riuscire a portarle nel mondo reale, mi serve l'aiuto di un essere umano. Più specificamente, il suo aiuto."

Per un lungo momento, Neville contemplò Snape, e i suoi occhi rivelarono i molti sentimenti che combattevano nella sua anima: sorpresa, incredulità, meraviglia, imbarazzo…

Snape incrociò le braccia. Un dipinto. Era solo un dipinto, eppure era stato in grado di trovare una soluzione, non solo a dispetto della sua condizione ma proprio a causa di essa. Tuttavia, quella mattina il suo trionfo aveva un sapore diverso da quello che si era aspettato.

"Sono a sua disposizione," disse infine Neville, e Snape accolse quelle parole con un breve cenno del capo.

"Grazie, signor Longbottom." Almeno avrebbe avuto l'aiuto di Neville, se non la sua stima. "Dovremo agire in fretta. L'antidoto per lo Stonicrucium non è ancora nelle nostre mani – c'è molto da fare, e il tempo purtroppo è quasi al limite."

Il ritratto fece una pausa. "Ma le spiegherò tutto più tardi. Adesso vorrei che andasse a chiamare il signor Zabini."

"Zabini?" Neville era confuso e insospettito. "Perché?"

"Perché preparerà l'antidoto al mio posto," rispose calmo Snape.

"E perché? Non dovrebbe condividere la formula con lo staff medico del St. Mungo?" Gli occhi di Neville erano tornati gelidi.

"Ma certo che lo farò," replicò Snape, irritato da quell'evidente sfiducia. "Tuttavia ho bisogno di avere un… un prototipo preparato qui…" cercò affannosamente una giustificazione, non ne trovò una convincente e concluse goffamente, "per un mio studio specifico."

"O magari per aiutare Lucius Malfoy?"

Il ritratto si irrigidì. "Come lo sa?" chiese con voce aspra. Minerva si era forse lasciata sfuggire quel segreto?

Neville sembrò aver indovinato quel dubbio inespresso e si strinse nelle spalle. "Non era difficile. L'intero corpo professori è stato informato che Lucius era malato quando è stata richiesta la visita di Scorpius a casa. E tutti noi conosciamo fin troppo bene i nomi di coloro che sono stati rinchiusi ad Azkaban. Credo che lo staff del St. Mungo abbia già stilato una lista di potenziali pazienti da controllare. Questa mattina, un comunicato speciale verrà diffuso alla radio e sul Daily Prophet."

Longbottom guardò il ritratto. "Suppongo che Malfoy fosse la ragione per cui lei era così riluttante a parlare ieri."

Involontariamente, l'uomo aveva usato le stesse parole di Minerva, e Snape abbassò il capo. Come poteva Longbottom provare compassione per Lucius? Sicuramente, la sua stessa onestà gli ispirava solo orrore per il vecchio Mangiamorte così convenientemente punito dal destino.

"È sempre un mio amico," mormorò. "Non volevo che morisse disprezzato e in preda alla disperazione, aggiungendo nuovo dolore a tutto quello che ha già sofferto."

Il silenzio riempì la stanza. Poi Longbottom prese un respiro profondo.

"Sa, Professore, io non l'ho mai capita quando ero uno studente. Pensavo che lei fosse insensibile e spietato, senza considerazione per nessuno eccetto che per i suoi compagni di Casa. Credevo che lei fosse crudele con me perché si divertiva ad umiliare un Grifondoro. E pensavo anche che non ci fosse niente o nessuno di cui le importasse veramente."

Neville fece una pausa e poi disse lentamente, "Adesso so che mi ero completamente sbagliato."

Snape alzò la mano. "È più facile perdonare un nemico che un amico," commentò amaramente. "Le ho chiesto il suo aiuto, signor Longbottom, non le sue scuse."

Neville replicò con fermezza, "Adesso li ha entrambi."

L'uomo e il ritratto si scambiarono un'occhiata. Poi Neville ruppe il silenzio. "Vado a chiamare Zabini come mi ha chiesto. C'è altro che posso fare?"

"Grazie, signor Longbottom," rispose Snape burberamente, sentendo uno strano calore in cuore. "Sì, c'è ancora qualcosa: devo parlare con un pittore, e più specificamente, con un uomo chiamato Bernardi della sezione speciale del St. Mungo."

"L'artista italiano? L'abbiamo incontrato ieri all'ospedale. Era molto sorpreso di vedere la professoressa McGonagall lì, ma allo stesso tempo, sembrava quasi che se lo fosse aspettato. Ha condiviso parte del segreto con lui?"

"No, ma lui ha le chiavi che possono aprire la porta tra i nostri due mondi."

Neville fece un cenno pensoso. "Gli manderò un messaggio immediatamente."

... ... ... ...

L'uomo che entrò nella stanza alcuni minuti dopo aveva uno sguardo torvo che poteva facilmente competere con il miglior cipiglio di Snape. Era evidentemente irritato di essere stato convocato a quell'ora ed impaziente di conoscerne il motivo. Ma il ritratto non gli diede il tempo di protestare.

"Si sieda, signor Zabini. Sto per raccontarle una storia."

Zabini esitò; poi, arrendendosi all'autorità nella voce di Snape, prese una sedia e si sedette, mentre la sua espressione gradatamente passava da ostile a curiosa. Senza una parola, Longbottom prese un'altra sedia, e i due uomini alzarono gli occhi verso il quadro, sembrando bizzarramente i giovani studenti che erano una volta.

Zabini doveva essere correttamente informato. Per quel motivo, mentre i due sedevano in perfetto silenzio, Snape ricapitolò nuovamente gli eventi, descrivendo in poche parole l'orribile contagio che aveva invaso il mondo magico e il ruolo che un quasi dimenticato Medimago aveva giocato nella sua sconfitta, secoli prima.

Anche se ancora perplesso per quelle rivelazioni inaspettate, Zabini si elettrizzò a sentire quel nome.

"Horatius Hobnook, signore? Il Professore Slughorn diceva che era un pozionista eccezionalmente dotato. Come è riuscito a –"

Il ritratto bloccò quei commenti con un gesto impaziente della mano e continuò il suo resoconto, tenendo sempre d'occhio Zabini e cercando di capire se sapesse qualcosa dei Malfoy. Dopo tutto, Blaise era stato uno dei loro protetti… Ma Zabini sembrava sinceramente ignaro, e quando Snape rivelò che Minerva era stata contagiata, l'uomo battè le palpebre per la sorpresa, senza mostrare altro che un educato rammarico. Rassicurato, Snape concluse descrivendo brevemente il suo incontro con Cornelia. Gli uomini ascoltarono in silenzio, Neville decisamente affascinato, Blaise con un bagliore negli occhi scuri.

Alla fine, il ritratto si rivolse specificamente a Zabini. "Come vede, la situazione è estremamente seria, ed è rimasto pochissimo tempo per salvare questi sfortunati pazienti. Il Professor Longbottom mi ha già garantito il suo aiuto. Lei cosa mi dice?"

"Conti su di me, naturalmente! Sarò onorato di essere il suo assistente," si offrì subito Zabini, che lanciò un'occhiata obliqua a Longbottom come se volesse fargli notare la relazione privilegiata che esisteva tra i due Serpeverde.

"Allora, signori, è tutto deciso." L'affermazione di Snape sembrò la firma di un accordo. "Adesso ci serve solo il signor Bernardi."

"Marcello?" chiese stupito Zabini, e Snape non potè evitare di notare quanto fosse perfetta la sua pronuncia italiana. C'era un legame, ed un legame solido, tra quei due uomini. Cosa poteva significare?

Il ritratto pesò le sue parole.

"Il signor Bernardi ha un compito molto delicato da portare a termine. Come avete probabilmente capito, abbiamo bisogno del suo aiuto per dipingere una copia del diario di Hobnook nel mio quadro, dato che è impossibile recuperare l'originale. Anche se ora ne sono entrato legalmente in possesso, non posso uscire da questa cornice per reclamarlo. Inoltre, il documento è protetto da un potente incantesimo. Se qualcun altro dovesse mai provare a impadronirsene, sia il documento che il ladro verrebbero distrutti senza pietà. E infine, il diario mi è stato affidato sotto vincolo di segretezza. Quale miglior protezione che confinarlo nel mio ritratto?"

"Ma... ma che terribile perdita, però!" esclamò Zabini. "Mi scusi, signore, ma quelle pozioni sono un tesoro dal valore incalcolabile. Perché tenerle nascoste in un quadro? Personalmente, sarei felice se…"

"Signor Zabini!" Snape lasciò trasparire la sua irritazione. "Ho dato la mia parola a Cornelia Hobnook. Sappia comunque che esaminerò attentamente il contenuto di quel libro e ne farò il miglior uso possibile, ne può star certo."

Zabini insistette. "Tuttavia, Professore, io penso che –"

"Non ricordo di aver chiesto la sua opinione su questo argomento," replicò allora Snape con tono definitivo.

Frustrato, Zabini strinse le labbra, e Snape guardò Neville con intenzione.

"È ora di controllare se il pittore è arrivato, signor Longbottom."

Immediatamente, Neville si alzò e uscì dalla stanza. Appena furono soli, Snape si rivolse a Zabini. C'era una cosa che doveva essere chiarita.

"Come mai è diventato così amico del signor Bernardi e della sua corporazione?" indagò.

Zabini prese un'espressione esitante che lo fece sembrare stranamente vulnerabile.

"Perché mio padre era italiano. L'ho scoperto grazie a Marcello. La sua famiglia e la mia sono state amiche per secoli, e lui si è offerto di aiutarmi a contattare i miei parenti."

Poi Zabini incrociò le braccia, guardando Snape con aria offesa. "Vedo che lei ancora non si fida di me. Ha chiamato per primo Longbottom. Suppongo che io le serva solo per preparare la pozione." Alzò le spalle con fare indifferente, poi abbassò la testa e cominciò a tracciare disegni invisibili su un banco.

Snape si sentì disorientato. La notizia era arrivata totalmente inaspettata. E poi si sentì a disagio. Sì, Blaise aveva ragione. Non si fidava ancora di lui, nonostante la loro mutua promessa di assistenza. C'era qualcosa che non riusciva a definire riguardo al suo ex studente. Tuttavia, come poteva biasimare Zabini per aver cercato di costruirsi una nuova esistenza? E probabilmente, un'esistenza che gli era molto più congeniale. Una nuova famiglia, un nuovo mondo, un nuovo amico, un'antica dinastia… quanto era fortunato il suo collega! La vita gli offriva una seconda possibilità, e per di più su un piatto d'argento.

Nonostante i suoi dubbi, la voce gli si addolcì. "Quindi, sta pensando di lasciarci?"

"Ecco, sarebbe bello avere di nuovo una famiglia."

Come era Serpeverde quella risposta senza risposta… Snape considerò l'uomo che aveva cominciato a passeggiare nervosamente sotto il suo quadro.

"Forse avrebbe dovuto dirmelo," disse quietamente. "Vede, la fiducia è una cosa che va condivisa."

Zabini arrossì. "Sì, forse avrei dovuto," mormorò, e il silenzio ricadde ancora una volta.

Alcuni minuti dopo, Longbottom tornò, seguito da un uomo avvolto in un elegante mantello di lana.

"Il signor Bernardi è arrivato."

... ... ... ...

Il pittore salutò Snape con un sorriso raggiante.

"Lo sapevo!" tuonò nel suo tipico modo di fare espansivo. "Ero certo che ci sarebbe riuscito."

Poi notò Zabini. "Biagio!" esclamò tutto contento e andò a stringergli la mano. Quindi Bernardi si fece di nuovo serio. "Ho visto la Preside McGonagall ieri, perciò so di questo contagio. Una circostanza davvero triste. Vorrei esprimere tutta la mia più sincer –"

"Signor Bernardi," – Snape interruppe quello scambio di cortesie che avrebbe solo ritardato il suo piano, – "forse si ricorderà della nostra conversazione a proposito del portare oggetti fuori dai quadri."

Il pittore perse immediatamente il suo sorriso fiducioso e replicò cautamente, "Certo, ma le avevo detto che era un incantesimo molto diff – "

Snape lo interruppe nuovamente. "Questa volta, devo portare un oggetto reale _dentro_ il mio quadro."

Nonostante tutto il suo autocontrollo, Bernardi aveva un'aria sempre più preoccupata. "Ecco, questo dovrebbe essere più facile, ma –"

"Mi ascolti." La voce di Snape era determinata. "L'oggetto in questione è un antico libro che contiene un rimedio per questa terribile epidemia. C'è un potente incantesimo che lo protegge, ed io conosco il contro-incantesimo. Ma il libro è stato murato sotto una casa, perciò ho bisogno che lei dipinga e colleghi una copia al mio quadro senza estrarre l'originale dal suo rifugio."

"Accidenti, Professore!" L'uomo spalancò gli occhi con una smorfia eloquente. "Questo è davvero difficile! Voglio dire, non ho mai fatto niente di simile prima; questa magia potrebbe distruggermi, perché l'incantesimo è – "

"Vuol dire che non può aiutarci?" chiese freddamente Snape.

"Ma certo che posso!" il pittore sembrò quasi offeso. Poi la sua sicurezza si dissolse.

"Io… Io spero solo che funzioni, Merlino mi aiuti…"

... ... ... ...

Qualche minuto dopo, Marcello Bernardi si era tolto il mantello, aveva ascoltato le istruzioni di Snape, preparato i suoi strumenti ed estratto la bacchetta. A quel punto, chiese agli altri due uomini di mantenere un silenzio assoluto.

"L'incantesimo è estremamente difficile, e mi serve tutta la mia concentrazione," li avvertì, poi con un sorriso nervoso si rivolse a Snape.

"Professore, deve fare quello che le chiedo nel momento esatto in cui glielo chiedo. Altrimenti, la magia non funzionerà… e io probabilmente non potrò raccontare questa storia ai miei nipoti. È sicuro di avere la parola d'ordine?"

Snape annuì. Cornelia gli aveva dato istruzioni complete prima di andarsene, e il ricordo di lei indugiò gentilmente nel suo cuore.

"Allora iniziamo a giocare," dichiarò il pittore. Nonostante il suo tono scherzoso, stava sudando per l'ansia.

La stanza divenne silenziosa mentre Bernardi si concentrava, chiudendo gli occhi e cantilenando piano un'antica melodia. Presto la sua bacchetta cominciò a vibrare ritmicamente, e sotto gli sguardi affascinati dei presenti, un'immagine diafana e confusa si formò poco a poco, ondeggiando pigramente a mezz'aria. Era un vecchio libro rivestito in cuoio, e risplendeva debolmente di luce argentea.

Con movimenti aggraziati, Bernardi evocò pennelli e colori. I magici strumenti raggiunsero il quadro di Snape, e diretti dalle dita esperte del pittore, dipinsero rapidamente una copia di quell'immagine luminosa.

"Non lo tocchi!" Bernardi bloccò il gesto istintivo di Snape. "Il suo custode non è ancora arrivato!"

Poi il pittore prese un profondo respiro, e la sua bacchetta cominciò a tracciare complicati ghirigori nell'aria, sempre più rapidamente, finché un corvo fiammeggiante non sbucò impetuosamente fuori dalla sua punta. Con un'espressione tesa sul volto, Bernardi guardò Snape come per chiedere conferma.

 _Corvonero come era stata Cornelia_ , pensò il ritratto, ed inclinò il capo per dare il suo assenso. Subito dopo, un flusso luminoso sembrò circondare il pittore e le parole che stava pronunciando divennero una sequenza quasi inintelligibile di suoni musicali. Guidato dal loro ritmo, il corvo afferrò il volume tra i suoi artigli ed emise un grido penetrante. Sembrava che l'uccello aspettasse qualcosa, e Snape comprese che il pittore stava facendo uno sforzo immenso per tenere la creatura magica sotto controllo.

Poi un mostruoso serpente di smeraldo emerse dal pavimento, srotolando le sue spire e diventando così gigantesco da raggiungere il soffitto. Il mostro aprì le fauci e sibilò minacciosamente, scoprendo le zanne crudeli in un gesto intimidatorio. Bernardi impallidì per lo spavento ma tenne duro, mentre Nevile e Blaise, spettatori indifesi, si irrigidivano allarmati.  
 _  
Il Basilisco di Salazar_ , pensò Snape, stranamente distaccato. O forse la pura essenza del simbolo dei Serpeverde. I due animali si fronteggiarono l'un l'altro, il corvo attaccando il suo avversario con feroci assalti del becco, il serpente inclinando la sua orrida testa come in attesa di colpire. Vibrando per lo sforzo di tenere sotto controllo i differenti poteri che vorticavano freneticamente attorno a lui, Bernardi strinse entrambe le mani attorno alla bacchetta e gridò, "La parola, Professore! _Adesso!_ "

Un rombo assordante di tuono rispose a questa invocazione, come se stesse per scoppiare una tempesta. Il corvo stridette selvaggiamente mentre un vento impetuoso scuoteva la stanza, e gli armadi ondeggiarono e scricchiolarono, minacciando di cadere e riversare il loro contenuto sul pavimento. Con un'occhiata ammonitrice, Zabini strattonò Longbottom, che aveva istintivamente cercato di alzarsi.

Le labbra di Snape si mossero per pronunciare il contro-incantesimo, inudibile in quel caos crescente. Ma il sortilegio era stato spezzato, e molti avvenimenti differenti accaddero in rapida successione.

Il serpente abbassò la testa e ghermì il libro con un movimento repentino. Scoppiò un lampo accecante che fu seguito da un'improvvisa oscurità, e il tuono rombò violento ancora una volta mentre una potente vibrazione scuoteva il castello. Alcuni dipinti caddero a terra; gli armadi espulsero il loro contenuto; le armature ondeggiarono instabili; e gli uomini furono costretti ad appoggiarsi ai muri per restare in equilibrio.

Ma quando tornò la luce, le creature magiche si erano dissolte, e un pallidissimo Snape teneva il libro tra le mani, le labbra curve in un sorriso lievemente sdegnoso.

Inginocchiato sul pavimento, con la bacchetta fermamente stretta tra le dita, Bernardi rialzò la testa e lanciò uno sguardo estatico ai suoi compagni, esclamando con voce rotta, "Ah! Ce l'abbiamo fatta! _Fantastico_!"

Poi, sorridendo, si piegò in avanti e svenne.

... ... ... ...

Il diario adesso riposava sulla scrivania di Snape, e gli uomini sotto il quadro si scambiavano pacche affettuose, parlando e ridendo eccitati. Marcello Bernardi, ancora molto pallido ma estremamente fiero della sua impresa, stava continuando a ripetere che l'intera operazione – incluso il suo svenimento – per lui non era stata che uno scherzo, quando la porta si aprì e un furibondo professor Finlay entrò nella stanza con i pugni serrati per la collera.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?" gridò. "Longbottom! Zabini! Spiegatevi!" ordinò aspramente, ignorando totalmente Snape. "Cosa stavate facendo in questa stanza? Che razza di incantesimo avete utilizzato? Il castello è nel caos, gli studenti sono atterriti, e molti arredi di valore sono stati rovinati. Voglio una spiegazione!"

Una scintilla si accese nel petto di Snape.

"Forse dovrebbe chiedere a me," replicò compostamente. "Questi gentiluomini hanno agito dietro mia richiesta."

Finlay rialzò di scatto la testa, mentre un'espressione di odio intenso gli colorava il viso.

"Tu!" sbottò. "Tu sei stato sempre e solo un problema fin dallo sfortunato giorno in cui Minerva ha deciso di darti un lavoro! Sapevo che non dovevamo fidarci!"

Bernardi fece un passo avanti. "Suvvia, Professore," dichiarò, aprendo le braccia in un gesto di pace. "È stata tutta colpa mia. Non avevo considerato – "

"E lei chi è, adesso?" il vecchio mago si voltò aggressivamente verso il pittore, puntandogli contro la bacchetta. "Chi l'ha fatto entrare? E senza chiedere il mio permesso!"

Zabini cercò di parlare, ma Bernardi imperiosamente alzò una mano per fermarlo e rispose, "Via, via, Professore, non c'è bisogno di allarmarsi. Mi chiamo Marcello Bernardi e sono un maestro pittore. Posso spiegarle tut – "

"Non voglio sentire altre chiacchiere!" esplose Finlay, arrossendo di rabbia. "Zabini, Longbottom, denuncerò immediatamente questa attività illegale al Ministero. Mi accerterò che riceviate la punizione che meritate per un simile comportamento criminale! E riguardo a lei, signor pittore come-accidenti-si-chiama –"

La fiamma che stava bruciando lentamente nelle fibre di Snape improvvisamente si trasformò in uno scoppio di energia.

"Basta!" tuonò mentre un vivido raggio di luce esplodeva dal suo quadro. La bacchetta di Finlay schizzò via e il vecchio mago barcollò sconvolto, appoggiandosi contro un banco per mantenere l'equilibrio. Zabini sussultò, Longbottom spalancò gli occhi e Bernardi fece un passo indietro, contemplando Snape con meraviglia immensa.

"Santo cielo!" sussurrò con un'espressione stupefatta che sarebbe stata comica in un'altra occasione.

Lentamente, Finaly si raddrizzò. Disprezzo, odio, ribrezzo ed altri sentimenti crudeli passarono velocemente sul suo viso.

"Ma certo," ansimò, controllando la voce nonostante le violente emozioni che lo scuotevano tutto, "Tu non sei mai cambiato. Un seguace dell'Oscurità prima, un oscuro artefatto adesso."

Confusi, i tre uomini sotto il ritratto guardarono Finlay, e il mago rialzò il mento con espressione di sfida.

"Io so chi sei," disse con veemenza il vecchio. "Sporco Mangiamorte! Hai bruciato la mia casa con la tua banda di criminali incappucciati, e hai quasi ucciso mio padre. Bastardo arrogante, pensavi di potermi sopraffare così facilmente come quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta?"

Bernardi impallidì, Zabini si accigliò, e Longbottom disse, "Queste sono accuse gravi. È sicuro di poterle provare?"

"Se posso?! Certo che posso!" Finaly sembrò quasi strozzarsi per la rabbia e l'esultanza. "Ero lì quando il vostro beneamato amico è arrivato coi suoi compari. Dodici uomini contro due vecchi! Mio padre è stato Cruciato e la nostra casa distrutta. Abbiamo perso tutto in una manciata di secondi. Mia madre non è più stata la stessa da quella notte!"

Zabini scambiò uno sguardo con Longbottom. "Ma come può essere sicuro che il Professor Snape fosse tra loro?" chiese freddamente. Il Serpeverde non era rimasto impressionato da quelle accuse, e la sua espressione scettica fece definitivamente perdere la testa a Finlay.

"Perché c'ero anche io!" esclamò selvaggiamente. "Ho sentito la sua voce! Pensate che potrei dimenticarla? Erano tutti mascherati, i vigliacchi, ma ho sentito Snape parlare mentre mio padre implorava pietà… e naturalmente non gli è stata concessa." Il mago tremava di furia repressa. "Non l'ho mai dimenticato. Ho aspettato per anni di trovare l'uomo che aveva causato la nostra rovina, e l'ho trovato qui! L'ho detto a Minerva settimane fa, ma naturalmente, non ha voluto sentire una parola contro il suo protetto. E gli ha persino permesso di insegnare ancora! Un Mangiamorte travestito da eroe di guerra!"

"Il professor Snape È un eroe di guerra," obiettò calmo Neville. "Sono sicuro che quell'azione è stata una fatalità inevitabile dovuta ad un –"

" _No!_ " Quella parola che risuonava come uno scoppio arrivò dal ritratto. Sorpresi, tutti si girarono a guardarlo.

"No," ripetè Snape con occhi spenti, perso in una terribile visione. "Tutto questo è accaduto prima della prima caduta di Voldemort."

Due uomini si irrigidirono mentre il terzo incrociò le braccia con espressione indecifrabile.

Il quarto uomo, Finlay, arricciò le labbra in una smorfia orribile. "Visto? Non lo nega nemmeno. Probabilmente ne è anche orgoglioso!" Strinse nuovamente i pugni. "Finalmente te la farò pagare per quel che hai fatto! Nessuno potrà più proteggerti quando avrò informato gli Auror del tipo di poteri che hai ancora e che hai tenuto nascosti fino a adesso."

Con un movimento rapido, il vecchio mago indietreggiò e chiuse la porta dietro di lui. Gli uomini poterono sentirlo lanciare un sortilegio per bloccarla, poi cadde di nuovo il silenzio.

Snape aveva chiuso gli occhi ed abbassato il capo. Un dolore immenso si stava diffondendo sul suo viso, così intenso che Bernardi, imbarazzato, si passò una mano tra i capelli e disse piano, "Sono sicuro che c'è una spiegazione."

No, pensò Snape disperato. Non c'era nessuna spiegazione, solo una orribile verità.

 _Era stata la sua prima missione da Mangiamorte, poichè si era unito a loro solo qualche giorno prima: "appena in tempo", aveva sottolineato una sprezzante Bellatrix col suo peculiare sorriso sarcastico. L'obiettivo era chiaro. Trovare Babbani e terrorizzarli, preferibilmente gente che avesse collegamenti col mondo magico e potesse quindi comprendere pienamente quello che stava accadendo. Lontana come era dalle aree urbane, la piccola fattoria nei campi era un bersaglio perfetto, proprio come l'anziana coppia Babbana che la gestiva. Il fatto che il loro unico figlio fosse un mago aveva reso tutto molto più divertente per Bellatrix. Perciò, avevano catturato e immobilizzato il ragazzo mentre lei si dedicava ai due vecchi. Snape aveva sentito l'orrore, la vergogna e il disgusto salirgli alla bocca quando aveva capito cosa stava succedendo. E quando il vecchio aveva chiesto pietà, con le lacrime che gli scorrevano sulle guance, Snape aveva visto lo sguardo folle negli occhi di Bella e compreso che il peggio doveva ancora arrivare._

"Basta!" aveva gridato allora, spingendo a terra l'uomo e salvandolo così da una fattura. Bellatrix aveva strillato di rabbia, ma Snape aveva risposto aspramente con un gesto di comando, "Finiamola con questi giochetti!"

"Incendio!" aveva gridato, e il granaio si era acceso con un'esplosione spettacolare.

Il fascino che il fuoco può sprigionare è irresistibile. Il vecchio aveva pianto mentre i Mangiamorte scagliavano maledizioni e incantesimi sulla sua casa, ridendo e gridando con selvaggia frenesia, incuranti degli ordini isterici di Bella. Ma più si erano sfrenati in quell'opera di distruzione, più Snape si era sentito sicuro che l'anziana coppia sarebbe stata dimenticata. E infatti così era stato: dopo alcuni interminabili minuti di caos e devastazione, gli uomini mascherati se ne erano andati. Ma qualcosa era stato alterato per sempre.

E adesso il passato lo aveva afferrato di nuovo nella sua stretta spietata.

Snape alzò il capo e guardò gli uomini sotto il suo quadro. Zabini si era seduto, con le braccia incrociate e le labbra serrate. Longbottom sembrava perduto in meditazione, e Bernardi passeggiava nervosamente nella stanza, fermandosi ogni tanto per rialzare una sedia o raddrizzare un dipinto. Nessuno aveva pronunciato parole, e nessuno guardava il ritratto, così Snape riabbassò nuovamente la testa.

La stanza adesso era definitivamente silenziosa, un silenzio molto più eloquente di qualsiasi discorso.

... ... ... ...

La porta si aprì, e Finlay entrò con un sorriso trionfante.

"Gli Auror sono arrivati, Snape. Ora il tuo destino è nelle loro mani, e non penso proprio che sarai in grado di ingannarli come hai fatto con i tuoi assistenti."

Come se fosse stato evocato da quelle parole, una ben nota figura apparve nel vano della porta.

"Harry!" esclamò Neville, e il viso di Zabini si oscurò, mentre si ritirava vicino al ritratto in posa difensiva.

"Felice di vederti, Neville," rispose Harry Potter senza sorridere, e Snape sentì l'antica avversione risvegliarsi nel suo cuore. Perché doveva sempre essere messo a confronto con un Potter nei peggiori momenti della sua vita?

Il nuovo arrivato scoccò un'occhiata tutt'intorno e parlò quietamente.

"È bello rivederti, Blaise. Non ho avuto la possibilità di incontrarti alla festa."

Allarmato per l'uso del suo nome, Zabini annuì cautamente in risposta, ed Harry si rivolse al pittore.

"Signor Bernardi… è un piacere trovarla qui, ma non dovrebbe essere al lavoro al St. Mungo? Mi sembra che ultimamente lei lo stia confondendo con Hogwarts."

Visibilmente a disagio, il pittore mormorò qualcosa di inintelligibile, strofinandosi il naso per nascondere l'imbarazzo.

Finlay, che stava guardando la scena con aria sospettosa, si affrettò ad intervenire, sussurrando in tono agitato, "Anche se lei conosce queste persone, Direttore Potter, per favore si ricordi di quello che le ho detto."

"La mia memoria è eccellente, Vicepreside Finlay," rispose Harry. Rassicurato, il vecchio mago si fece indietro, lanciando uno sguardo significativo al piccolo gruppo raccolto sotto il ritratto.

Harry incrociò le braccia.

"Mi è stata riferita una storia molto strana," cominciò a dire con un tono singolare, ed alzò gli occhi verso l'unica persona in quella stanza che aveva deliberatamente evitato di guardare fino a quel momento.

L'uomo e il ritratto incrociarono gli sguardi, e Snape si preparò a combattere. Come sempre nella sua vita, era rimasto solo, considerò amaramente. Tutti i presenti sembravano ostili o indifferenti. Finlay gongolava, pregustando la vittoria. Zabini, Bernardi e Longbottom stavano aspettando in silenzio. Tutti erano immobili, anche se l'aria era satura di elettricità.

Lentamente, a passi misurati, Harry arrivò sotto il ritratto.

"Allora, Professore, direi che, questa volta, è arrivato il mio turno di metterla in punizione."


	29. Parte 29

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXIX**

Cercando di nascondere la sua preoccupazione per le parole insolenti che gli erano state rivolte, Snape assunse un'espressione sprezzante. Ma con un'arrogante scrollata di spalle, Harry sembrò rifiutare quella implicita sfida, per poi girarsi a guardare Finlay.

"La situazione è estremamente grave," dichiarò. "Ho bisogno di tempo per investigare." Quindi incrociò le braccia e continuò con quieta autorità. "Ritengo che sia meglio che lei ci lasci, Vicepreside Finlay. Questo è un lavoro da Auror."

Il vecchio mago si accigliò. "Come delegato della Preside, voglio essere presente," protestò.

Harry gli scoccò un'occhiata fredda. "Posso ricordarle che la sua presenza è richiesta altrove? La scuola è stata danneggiata e i ragazzi sono spaventati. Vada a parlare con i suoi studenti; hanno bisogno della sua guida e del suo sostegno in questo momento."

Richiamato così imperiosamente al suo dovere, Finlay esitò e guardò il mobilio devastato, come se cercasse un pretesto per rimanere. Ma Harry fu più rapido. "La ringrazio. Le assegnerò una scorta per assisterla nella sua ispezione."

Il giovane alzò una mano. "Graham! Robarts!" chiamò imperiosamente, e due uomini alti, vestiti con l'uniforme degli Auror, sembrarono materializzarsi davanti a lui.

"Sì, signore?" chiesero rispettosamente.

"Per favore, scortate il Vicepreside Finlay ed effettuate con lui un accurato controllo del castello."

Messo spalle al muro, il vecchio mago indugiò ancora un attimo, ma infine, con un ultimo sguardo sconfitto, si avviò alla porta, seguito passo passo dai due imponenti Auror. Harry aspettò, con un'espressione grave sul viso, fino a quando la porta si chiuse dietro di loro. Poi alzò la bacchetta, mormorò un incantesimo sigillante e si voltò a scrutare il piccolo gruppo sotto il ritratto. Zabini era in guardia, Bernardi sembrava nervoso e Longbottom aspettava in silenzio. Imprigionato nel suo quadro, Snape indurì i suoi lineamenti, preparandosi alla battaglia. E finalmente, il Capo Auror ruppe gli indugi.

"Adesso possiamo parlare," commentò sobriamente Harry mentre un sorriso allegro gli si allargava sul volto. Tutti lo fissarono sorpresi eccetto Longbottom, che sorrise a sua volta.

"Merlino sia ringraziato, hai ricevuto il mio messaggio!" E Neville strizzò l'occhio al suo vecchio amico.

"Per fortuna è arrivato appena in tempo! Stavo partendo per un'altra missione. Da quello che ho visto, direi che il vostro tentativo ha avuto successo."

"Signor Longbottom!" esplose Snape a questo punto. "Che cosa ha fatto?"

"Ho mandato un messaggio a Harry mentre cercavo Zabini, signore," replicò Neville con calma. "Avevo la sgradevole sensazione che potesse accadere qualcosa di spiacevole, così ho preso una piccola precauzione. Ma la prego di non preoccuparsi…" E guardò il ritratto con aria significativa, "… Io non gli ho detto nulla."

Snape si accigliò. "Non ha parlato?"

"Pensavo che spettasse a lei."

Snape esitò. Per la terza volta in due giorni, si trovava a dover fronteggiare la necessità di spiegare le sue azioni; e quello che era ancora peggio, i motivi dietro le sue azioni… ma Longbottom venne nuovamente in suo aiuto.

"Gli Auror sono stati allertati subito dopo la mia comunicazione al St. Mungo, perciò Harry sa dell'epidemia. Lei deve solo raccontargli come ha incontrato Cornelia Hobnook e come ha trovato una cura."

Il Capo Auror sorrise. "Sono sicuro che sarà una storia molto interessante."

"Più di quel che puoi immaginare, Harry," rispose allegramente Neville.

Guardando i due uomini che conversavano così cordialmente e percependo il flusso di cameratismo che scorreva tra di loro, Snape provò un amaro senso di esclusione. Ma quello era il suo destino. Vernice, rammentò a se stesso: ormai lui era solo un misto di vernice e di ricordi. Allora perché il suo cuore soffriva tanto? Perché?

Ancora una volta, Neville sembrò intuire quell'angoscia segreta e alzò gli occhi verso il ritratto.

"Professore, credo che sia arrivato il momento di ricompensare la sua fatica," suggerì quietamente, indicando l'antico volume appoggiato sulla scrivania di Snape.

"Sì, suppongo che la spiegazione possa aspettare ancora un momento," convenne Harry. A quelle parole, Bernardi si rilassò visibilmente mentre Zabini incrociava le braccia e riprendeva la sua espressione imperscrutabile. Lentamente, Snape abbassò la testa ed osservò il manoscritto, il prezioso diario per il quale si era battuto così disperatamente. Non aveva ancora osato aprirlo, e adesso lo sfiorò con meravigliato rispetto. La situazione aveva un sapore irreale; stava davvero tenendo tra le mani il dipinto di un diario che era stato scritto cinque secoli prima? Eppure, quel volume fatto di vernice era pesante nelle sue mani, tanto quanto era pesante l'angoscia che sentiva nel cuore. Anche se aveva trovato una soluzione che avrebbe probabilmente diminuito la colpa di Draco agli occhi del mondo magico, Snape aveva sperato di essere lui – tramite Zabini – a preparare la pozione per Lucius, proprio come aveva promesso a Narcissa. Ma sicuramente Potter non avrebbe permesso a Blaise di ricreare la formula.

Rattristato da quei pensieri, il ritratto fece scorrere le pagine, guardando senza effettivamente vederli i molti titoli stupefacenti che apparivano qua e là. La calligrafia era sottile ed aggraziata, tipica del periodo, e maiuscole elaborate decoravano l'inizio di ogni paragrafo. Infine, nel silenzio reverente che era subentrato nella stanza, vide il nome che stava cercando, e il suo cuore sussultò di emozione. Snape lesse, nell'elegante scrittura di Horatius Hobnook: "Malattia di Azkaban," o "Febbre del Prigioniero", conosciuta anche come Stonicrucium.

Perso in una sorta di trance, Snape decifrò il testo. Le prime linee erano annotazioni che descrivevano l'orrida situazione dei prigionieri e lo spietato comportamento dei loro guardiani, scelti tra i più brutali esemplari delle classi inferiori del mondo magico. In un crescendo di disgusto, il ritratto finalmente arrivò alla formula. Senza dare neanche un'occhiata alle parole che rivelavano il prezioso segreto, Snape lanciò un incantesimo sulla pagina e ne creò istantaneamente una copia. Con grande attenzione, prese quindi la pergamena che fluttuava a mezz'aria e la inserì nel fax, poi premette il pulsante. La macchina gemella situata nella stanza reagì con un basso ronzio, e gli uomini si girarono a guardarla con l'entusiasmo in volto, tutti eccetto Zabini che, dopo un movimento iniziale, si era fermato e si era seduto nuovamente, i pugni serrati per la frustrazione.

Sbalordito, Harry guardò la formula sbucare fuori dal congegno.

"Ma è fantastico!" esclamò, prendendo la pergamena tra le sue mani con un atto quasi reverenziale. Poi la offrì immediatamente a Longbottom. "Neville, la porti tu al St. Mungo?"

"Ne sarò onorato," rispose il professore di Erbologia. "Ma questa volta, dirò chiaramente a chi spetta il merito."

"No!" esclamò Snape, e i quattro uomini sotto il suo quadro alzarono gli occhi con quattro diverse sfumature di stupore sul volto. Il ritratto abbassò il capo. Non poteva ordinare, ma solo pregare.

"Ho… ho le mie ragioni per rimanere in incognito," disse finalmente e scambiò un'occhiata significativa con Longbottom.

Neville sembrò rattristato da quella richiesta, ma la accettò senza discutere. "Come desidera," disse quietamente. "Non tradirò la sua fiducia." Poi si rivolse ad Harry. "Penso che sarebbe meglio se il signor Bernardi venisse con me."

Harry annuì e disse gravemente, "Signor Bernardi, il suo aiuto è stato impareggiabile. Spero che adesso potremo contare anche sulla sua discrezione."

"Le mie labbra sono sigillate," replicò il pittore, ed Harry sorrise per l'inusuale concisione che rivelava la profonda emozione di quell'italiano solitamente così loquace.

"Vai, Neville, e fai in fretta," Harry sollecitò l'amico, che arrotolò destramente la pergamena e la infilò nella manica.

"Grazie, Professore." Neville inclinò il capo in un saluto, subito seguito da Bernardi. "Farò in modo che la formula sia messa a buon uso."

Snape annuì cupamente, e le sue dita si strinsero attorno alla copertina di cuoio del diario. I suoi alleati – i suoi… _amici_? – lo stavano lasciando, e presto sarebbe rimasto solo ad affrontare l'interrogatorio di Potter. Come comportarsi con quell'uomo che aveva il potere – e forse l'intenzione – di fargli del male o persino di distruggerlo? Come mantenere la promessa che aveva fatto a Narcissa e Lucius senza tradirli? Sentendo il gusto acre della sconfitta, Snape guardò Harry sbloccare la porta, e vide poi Neville e Bernardi allontanarsi lungo i corridoi con il prezioso documento.

Il Capo Auror sollevò la bacchetta. "Adesso siamo davvero soli," disse con calma.

Zabini sollevò la testa di scatto, allarmato, e Harry lo guardò con un sorriso sbarazzino. "È il momento della seconda copia."

Snape aprì la bocca ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Come poteva… era forse una trappola? Che cosa aveva voluto dire quel dannato Potter?

"Avanti, Professore, non sprechi tempo prezioso!" lo incalzò Harry. "Spedisca subito una nuova copia così Zabini potrà preparare la pozione. Spero che non si aspetti che lo faccia io, vero? Pozioni non è mai stato il mio forte, come mi ha sempre fatto notare."

Zabini balzò in piedi. "A che gioco stai giocando, Potter?" chiese. "Speri finalmente di dare un taglio alla mia carriera? O stai semplicemente cercando di incastrare il Professor Snape?" concluse in tono sarcastico.

Harry inclinò il capo con aria innocente. "Pensavo che voleste sperimentare la formula personalmente," disse, alzando le spalle. "Il Professor Snape si merita questa soddisfazione. E poi, con la burocrazia del St. Mungo ci vorranno ore prima che ai pozionisti venga permesso di lavorarci. Credetemi, ormai sono un esperto di procedure ufficiali."

"Potter!" iniziò a dire Snape senza sapere come continuare.

Harry sospirò. "I vecchi rancori sono duri a morire, vedo. D'accordo, parliamoci chiaro, allora. Lei ha un amico in pericolo, non è vero, Professore? Un caro amico che vorrebbe aiutare."

"Che diavolo stai dicendo, Potter?" rispose Zabini con tono sprezzante. Ma Snape prese un respiro profondo.

"Sai già tutto," disse, e questa era un'affermazione, non una domanda.

"Precisamente!" replicò Harry con un cenno impaziente. "Non ci crederà, ma sono diventato molto bravo a indovinare. Ho pensato a Lucius Malfoy non appena ho saputo della febbre di Azkaban. E guarda caso, lui è l'unico tra tutti gli ex-prigionieri che non ha ancora risposto all'invito dei medimaghi... anche se mandare una risposta sarebbe stato quantomeno educato da parte sua."

Harry incrociò le braccia. "Allora, vorrebbe negare che sta proteggendo un criminale?"

Al sentire quella domanda, Snape fissò i due uomini sotto il suo quadro con uno sguardo angosciato; il suo piano era franato come un castello di carte, e Lucius adesso era davvero perduto. Il mago strinse i pugni e aspettò di sentire Potter pronunciare gongolanti parole di condanna. Apparentemente distaccato, Zabini stava invece scrutando acutamente il ritratto, e Snape abbassò la testa sotto quello sguardo, aspettandosi una veemente accusa da parte del suo ex studente per essere stato così slealmente coinvolto in quel complotto. Tuttavia, nonostante fosse stato preso in contropiede, il Serpeverde fu pronto a dissimulare la sua inquietudine - e forse la sua ira - ritrovando la sua abituale impassibilità in un batter d'occhi.

Rapido, ma non abbastanza rapido per Harry, che scosse la testa e sorrise a Snape. "Non deve preoccuparsi, Professore. Sono in debito con lei, e desidero pagare."

Poi si rivolse a Zabini. "Al contrario, tu non sei obbligato ad aiutarci… ma la tua professionalità ci sarebbe estremamente utile."

Con un'occhiata di sfida, Blaise replicò, "Ho garantito il mio aiuto al Professor Snape, e manterrò la mia promessa a qualunque costo… chiunque sia coinvolto."

Snape non poté che apprezzare la lealtà del suo assistente, malgrado il grosso rischio nascosto in quell'aiuto così generosamente promesso. Tuttavia, anche se la voce di Zabini era ferma, i suoi occhi erano gelidi, e Snape si sentì a disagio. Non era quello che aveva sperato. L'intera faccenda era stata rovinata dalle interferenze riunite di Finlay prima e di Potter poi. Nonostante l'atteggiamento controllato, Snape conosceva Zabini troppo bene per non capire che l'uomo stava nascondendo il suo risentimento per quello che aveva sicuramente interpretato come un tranello.

E forse aveva ragione.

 _La fiducia è una cosa che va condivisa_. Le parole di critica che il ritratto aveva rivolto a Zabini solo qualche ora prima erano ancora sospese nell'aria, e rivelavano adesso una triste verità; Severus Snape non aveva ancora imparato la sua lezione. Si stava ancora comportando come gli aveva insegnato la sua vecchia vita di menzogne e di sospetti, usando persone e parole come espedienti per i suoi piani.

Inconsapevole di quei pensieri, Harry alzò il mento in un chiaro invito a sbrigarsi. Soffocando un sospiro, Snape inserì ancora una volta la formula nel fax e premette il pulsante. Zabini prese la pergamena e lanciò un'occhiata alla mescolanza disordinata di attrezzi e ingredienti che la tempesta magica aveva sparso su tutto il pavimento. Poi, con tono inespressivo, disse, "Controllerò quello che serve e comincerò il lavoro immediatamente."

"Grazie," mormorò Snape.

Zabini accese il fuoco sotto uno dei calderoni, quindi iniziò a raccogliere ed esaminare i vari oggetti, declinando l'aiuto di Harry con un breve cenno. Harry non insistette. Invece, il Capo Auror andò a sedersi sotto il ritratto e avvolse le braccia attorno alla gamba destra in una curiosa imitazione di quel che faceva suo figlio quando parlava con Snape. Poi, alzando il viso verso il ritratto, considerò lentamente, "Non avrei mai osato immaginare che ci saremmo parlati di nuovo."

Ancora in lotta con i suoi pensieri amari, Snape strinse le labbra. "Ci sono fin troppe cose che non hai mai osato immaginare, Potter. Sei sempre stato affetto da una deplorevole mancanza di immaginazione, se non per quel che riguardava le tue prodezze incoscienti. "

"Non riesce proprio a perdonarmi, Professore?" chiese quietamente Harry. "Eppure ha dedicato la sua vita a salvare la mia. Come ha potuto essere così spietato e, allo stesso tempo, così devoto alla sua missione?"

"Perché non eri tu…" Snape rispose e subito si interruppe. A cosa serviva ripetere cose ormai inutili?

"Lo so," sospirò Harry. "Era mia madre. E mio padre. Sempre mia madre e mio padre. Ma lei ha mai visto _me_ , Professore?"

Snape distolse gli occhi e ponderò la questione nel suo cuore. Tutto sembrava così assurdamente remoto adesso. Aveva davvero dedicato la seconda parte della sua vita a odiare un uomo e a venerare una donna attraverso l'incarnazione vivente del loro figlio? Ed aveva realmente offerto se stesso alla distruzione a causa di un amore senza speranza? Quante sofferenze avevano prodotto le sue scelte, allargandosi come cerchi nell'acqua… E ormai la sua vita era racchiusa in un pezzo di tela e in poche once di colore. Si sentì svuotato.

Harry lo stava ancora guardando, aspettando in silenzio una risposta. Incredibile come il ragazzino avventato di una volta era cambiato! Non c'era più animosità in quello sguardo, e sopraffatto dai ricordi, Snape abbassò il capo, sperimentando di nuovo quell'orribile sensazione di impotenza. Tutto era così strano, così difficile, così fuori controllo. Quante cose che non sapeva come gestire… Il ritratto sospirò, interrogando mutamente l'uomo davanti a lui, e ancora una volta, Harry ricambiò quello sguardo, parlando piano.

"L'ho vista morire quasi venti anni fa, con i suoi occhi fissi nei miei. Ma ero io quello che stava vedendo, Professore, oppure era ancora mia madre? Ho sempre pensato che era meglio seppellire per sempre quei ricordi, perché ovviamente non avrei mai potuto avere una risposta. Ma ultimamente ho compreso che avevo scoperto più cose su di lei di quelle che mai avrei osato sperare. I suoi ricordi erano diventati i miei ricordi. E ho capito che sono davvero profondamente grato per tutto ciò che mi ha dato."

Snape non disse nulla, ed Harry, perso com'era nelle sue riflessioni, non sembrò essersene accorto.

"Vede, non è stato facile per me superare ciò che è accaduto," continuò l'uomo pianamente. "E adesso che ci sono i miei figli nel posto che era la mia vera casa, rimpiango quello che avrebbe potuto essere e non è stato. Albus Severus mi racconta che lei è il miglior insegnante che potesse desiderare. Mi dice cose strane e inaspettate: che lei è paziente, che lei è generoso, che lei è gentile."

Harry fece una pausa, e quando riprese a parlare, la sua voce rivelava stupore ed una punta di divertimento.

"Ma la sorpresa più grande è stata James. Mi ha scritto che lei lo ha aiutato a schivare un'intera mattinata di lezioni. Questo, lo ammetto, è stato difficile da credere… eppure era vero."

Harry guardò Snape come se vedesse il suo vecchio antagonista per la prima volta. "Sinceramente, Professore, penso che lei sia diventato un insegnante molto migliore adesso."

A quel punto esitò, poi la sua espressione si schiarì in un sorriso bizzarramente timido. "Per quanto possa sembrare assurdo, credo che lei sia diventato molto più umano."

Snape provò una fitta acuta. Non erano quelle le parole che Minerva gli aveva rivolto in quella notte di disperazione? Che cosa gli aveva detto esattamente?

 _"Io credo che tu sia molto più umano di tanti di noi."_

Qualcosa di freddo e oscuro si staccò lentamente dal suo cuore, ed una sensazione dolorosa ma incredibilmente dolce gli riempì l'anima.

... ... ... ...

Di nuovo cadde il silenzio mentre Harry e Snape guardavano Zabini al lavoro. Il Serpeverde stava dosando ogni ingrediente con gran cura, consultando la pergamena ad ogni nuova aggiunta. Per la prima volta, Snape si chinò a leggere le pagine che aveva di fronte. Era una pozione così semplice, e tuttavia davvero ingegnosa, considerò con tristezza. Avrebbe potuto crearla anche lui, se solo avesse avuto il tempo di studiare adeguatamente il caso.

Incredibilmente, ancora una volta Harry parve aver seguito il filo di quei pensieri. "Sembra che siamo eternamente in debito con lei, Professore," disse piano. "In un certo senso, lei ha salvato il futuro del mondo magico – di nuovo."

"Sì, il vostro futuro… Il mio è legato a questo quadro, qualunque cosa accada," replicò amaramente Snape.

"Be', la sua è una posizione strategica, non crede?" considerò Harry.

Snape appoggiò la fronte sulla mano e sospirò. "Che cosa vuoi dire con questo, Potter? Cosa stai cercando di provare?"

"Nulla, Professore. Solo che lei vive in un quadro, e io vivo in un altro… o in molti quadri diversi, se preferisce. Ma non ci sono differenze in quello che facciamo. Io lavoro con quello che lei era solito definire "agitare insulsamente la bacchetta"; lei invece insegna la sottile arte delle pozioni ai suoi giovani apprendisti. E forse il suo lavoro è più importante del mio."

"Potter! Come osi comparare la vita dei viventi con la pallida imitazione che io conduco in questa cornice?!" reagì furiosamente il ritratto. Eppure, nonostante tutta la sua furia, la voce di Snape stava tremando.

"Non sto comparando; sto solo suggerendo una visione differente," replicò quietamente Harry. "Immagini il mondo come una grande cornice. Pensi alla vita come a una sequenza di quadri. Come i ritratti ad Hogwarts, noi passiamo di quadro in quadro mentre viviamo tutti nella tela molto più ampia del mondo."

E qui la sua voce si fece grave. "Ma io le dico, ben pochi di coloro che vivono in questo mondo sono in grado di fare le cose che lei sta facendo dal suo quadro."

Il ritratto chiuse gli occhi, tremando di emozione, desiderando di perdersi in quelle parole così confortanti. L'uomo di fronte a lui stava finalmente dando una risposta alle sue angosce? Era quella LA risposta?

"Non avrei mai immaginato che tu avessi un'immaginazione così poetica," mormorò infine Snape, respirando a fatica.

Harry sorrise. "Ci sono un sacco di cose che lei non ha mai immaginato a proposito di me, Professore. Ma come diceva prima, ero io quello che apparentemente non aveva immaginazione. Forse è arrivato il momento di darmi una possibilità."

Di nuovo si fece silenzio. Poi le cose cominciarono ad accadere a sconcertante velocità.

Una voce gridò fuori dalla porta. "Fatemi entrare! Fatemi entrare, vi dico! Devo parlare subito col Professor Snape!"

La porta si aprì bruscamente e Draco Malfoy entrò di prepotenza, seguito da un giovanotto – chiaramente un apprendista Auror - che stava cercando di bloccarlo senza riuscirci. Ma non ce n'era bisogno: non appena notò gli altri due uomini nella stanza, Draco si fermò di colpo, con un'espressione di panico negli occhi.

"Lascialo entrare, Perkins," ordinò pigramente Harry. "È un amico."

Draco deglutì, incerto, ma la necessità che lo stava spingendo era evidentemente troppo pressante per essere messa a tacere dalla presenza inaspettata del suo vecchio antagonista. Così, si esibì in un sorriso stentato.

"Non sapevo che tu fossi qui, Potter," disse con un tono insolitamente mite. "Devi scusarmi, ma vorrei parlare urgentemente col Professor Snape…"

"Non preoccuparti, Draco, "rispose Harry. "Il Professor Snape ha trovato una cura, e come vedi, Zabini la sta appunto preparando."

Draco spalancò gli occhi e, per un momento, dimenticò la prudenza. "Non posso crederci! Ha davvero scoperto-"

Si bloccò di colpo, atterrito, mentre sul suo viso la sorpresa e la gioia venivano immediatamente sostituite da sospetto e timore. "Cosa vuoi dire?" chiese aspramente e lanciò un'occhiata accusatoria al ritratto.

Snape non disse una parola, ma guardò Harry in rassegnata attesa. Di certo Potter non avrebbe perso l'occasione! Invece Harry non rispose; si limitò a guardare Draco e a dire con calma. "Se non hai fretta e vuoi aspettare, puoi portarti a casa la pozione non appena sarà pronta."

"Vuoi dire che tu non… che io non…" Incredulo, Draco si fermò prima di dire troppo. Poi, abbandonando la lotta, mormorò uno strangolato "Grazie" e si sedette in un angolo, sgualcendo il tessuto della sua veste con dita nervose e scoccando rapide occhiate interrogative a Zabini. Ma il suo collega Serpeverde ovviamente non poteva dare spiegazioni; perciò Zabini scosse la testa, strinse le labbra e continuò determinatamente il suo lavoro. Vari minuti di silenzio passarono ancora prima che lo stesso giovane Auror rientrasse con un'aria sconcertata sul volto.

"Mi scusi, signore, ma c'è qualcosa di strano qui. Sembrerebbe un intruso. Voglio dire, ho rilevato un intruso ma non riesco a vederlo."

"Un intruso?!" Reagendo con la sicurezza di una lunga pratica, Harry raggiunse la porta e alzò la bacchetta, muovendola in lenti cerchi mentre sondava lo spazio davanti a lui.

"Non sparare, papà! Sono io!" disse una vocetta allegra con un piccolo scoppio di risa, e il visetto felice di Lily Potter apparve a mezz'aria. Il giovane Auror rimase a bocca aperta per la sorpresa mentre Harry esclamava severamente, "Lily! Che stai facendo qui? E per di più entrando di nascosto! Sei in bel guaio, signorina!"

Sorridendo tranquilla, la ragazzina rispose al padre con quel tono ingannevolmente giudizioso che i bambini usano quando vogliono convincere i genitori della loro buona fede. "Sono venuta a trovarti in ufficio, ma i tuoi uomini mi hanno detto che eri andato a Hogwarts. Allora ho chiesto se potevo andare anche io, ma non hanno voluto. Stava diventando tardi e non c'era tempo di avvisare mamma, così ho semplicemente preso il tuo mantello e sono venuta con la Metropolvere."

"Tutto chiaro e semplice, vedo," disse seccamente suo padre. "Ma dimmi, non ti avevo proibito di usare la Metropolvere, per non parlare di prendere il mio mantello?" Nel suo sforzo di essere severo, Harry sembrava stranamente simile a Snape quando rimproverava uno studente.

"Ma papà!" rispose la bambina, mentre le sue labbra si curvavano in un'espressione offesa. "Sono capacissima di usare la Metropolvere! E poi non volevo fare nulla di male. Volevo solo salutare lo zio Severus."

" _L-lo z-zio Severus?_ " Nonostante le sue precedenti dichiarazioni amichevoli, Harry non era evidentemente pronto per una nuova aggiunta – e che aggiunta! – alla sua famiglia.

"Be', " rispose candidamente Lily, "abbiamo già uno zio Albus, perché non uno zio Severus? Dopo tutto, hai chiamato Al come lui!"

"Questa è una cosa completamente diversa," ribatté Harry. Tuttavia, pur cercando di sembrare arrabbiato, non poté trattenere un sorriso. E infine disse le parole che lei stava aspettando di sentire. "Che devo fare con te adesso? Non posso rimandarti indietro da sola."

Inchinandosi alle circostanze, Harry si rivolse allo stupitissimo Auror e si strinse nelle spalle. "Va tutto bene, Perkins. Suppongo che, a questo punto, la tua presenza qui sia inutile. Vai ad aiutare i tuoi colleghi a controllare la scuola."

Poi, con espressione significativa, abbassò la voce e sussurrò, "E per favore, fate del vostro meglio per tenere il Professor Finlay lontano da qui il più a lungo possibile."

Quindi Harry condusse Lily dentro la stanza, e la bimba alzò il viso verso il quadro.

"Salve, Professore!" salutò con un sorriso gioioso.

Il ritratto abbassò la testa e guardò quella strana coppia.

"L'avventatezza è evidentemente una caratteristica di famiglia, Potter," commentò Snape ironicamente. "Tuttavia trovo che sia illogico da parte tua sgridare i tuoi figli perché fanno quello che hai fatto tu in tutti i tuoi anni di scuola."

Poi rivolse un leggero cenno alla bambina. "Anche se avrei preferito che avessi scelto un momento più adatto, sono lieto di rivederti, miss Potter."

Lily arrossì di piacere, ma non ebbe tempo di dare una risposta appropriata perché la porta si aprì nuovamente, ed una voce acuta chiamò, "Papà? Sei qui dentro?"

James Potter entrò impetuosamente; poi, come Draco prima di lui, si bloccò bruscamente non appena si accorse che suo padre non era solo.

"Oh!" esclamò, diventando rosso per l'imbarazzo. "Buongiorno, Professor Zabini. Buongiorno, Professor Snape." E dopo un'occhiata incerta a Draco, "Buongiorno… signore."

Assolti i suoi doveri, il ragazzo si precipitò a raggiungere suo padre e sua sorella sotto il ritratto.

"Che ci fa Lily qui?" chiese nervoso, sfogando la sua irritazione per quell'entrata imbarazzante. Poi guardò cautamente Zabini ed abbassò il tono. "Papà, il professor Finlay dice che il professor Snape ha commesso un crimine, e che tu sei venuto per distruggere il suo ritratto."

Lily ebbe un ansito di orrore a quelle parole e si girò verso il padre con uno sguardo d'accusa. James lanciò una rapida occhiata a Snape, che fingeva di non ascoltare, poi abbassò la voce ancora di più.

"Spero… voglio dire, non è così, vero? Non sei venuto per distruggerlo, vero?"

Harry sorrise. "No, figliolo," rispose. "Il Professor Snape continuerà a insegnare ancora per tanti altri anni, o almeno, per tutto il tempo che avrà voglia di farlo."

"Ah!" il ragazzo tirò un sospirone di sollievo. "Fantastico! Sapevo che non poteva essere vero. Ora devo dirlo agli altri, perché sono tutti preoccupati."

Snape spalancò gli occhi a quella sorprendente affermazione, ma non profferì parola. Rilassandosi dopo le buone notizie, James si stiracchiò in modo molto informale, e proprio in quel momento, Zabini esclamò, "La pozione è pronta!"

Draco scattò in piedi immediatamente, poi si girò esitante verso Harry.

"Prendila pure, Draco, è tutta tua," dichiarò gentilmente Harry mentre i due ragazzini fissavano con curiosità quell'uomo biondo e visibilmente teso. Zabini riempì una boccetta con il liquido bollente e la tappò. Poi guardò Snape. "Se me lo permette, andrò con Draco per aiutarlo."

"Le sono grato," disse Snape con immensa dignità, " vi prego di farci sapere qualcosa appena possibile."

Vedendo che Harry Potter sembrava accettare l'autorità di Snape, Draco recuperò il suo orgoglio. "Davvero mi lascerai andare via libero, Potter?" sfidò il suo antico avversario, mentre dubbio e arroganza si mischiavano nella sua voce.

"Seguite i corridoi che portano all'ala sinistra," replicò serenamente Harry. "In quel modo, sarete sicuri di evitare i miei uomini."

Con un'espressione attonita sul viso, Draco guardò alternativamente Harry, Snape e Zabini. Quest'ultimo si era già messo il mantello. Con un sorriso triste, si girò verso Snape.

"Può aver fiducia in me, Professore, " disse piano. Poi, seguito da un Draco ancora frastornato, raggiunse la porta. In pochi attimi, i due uomini erano scomparsi.

"Bene, suppongo che adesso dovremo aspettare di ricevere notizie," dichiarò Harry e sorrise ai suoi figli.


	30. Parte 30

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXX**

Il tempo passava con lentezza esasperante. Due volte Finlay tentò di entrare nell'aula di Pozioni, e due volte ne fu gentilmente ma fermamente dissuaso dagli Auror che lo circondavano come una guardia d'onore.

La terza volta, scambiò alcune parole accese con Harry, ma alla fine sembrò rinunciare, e bofonchiando qualcosa come "Voglio un rapporto completo appena possibile", seguito da uno stanco "lei sa dove trovarmi", se ne andò nel suo ufficio.

... ... ... ...

Il primo a tornare fu Neville.

"Sta funzionando, Professore! Harry! Sta funzionando!" esclamò non appena mise piede nella stanza.

"Fantastico!" replicò Harry con un gran sorriso. "Raccontaci tutto!"

Esuberante come sempre, Lily corse a dare il benvenuto a quell'uomo affaticato ma felice, subito imitata da un James ben più composto. Neville ondeggiò sotto l'affettuoso assalto dei due fratelli; poi si districò dall'abbraccio della bimba, arruffò i capelli di James e raggiunse Harry sotto il quadro, tallonato dai due ragazzini.

Il prigioniero del ritratto inclinò il capo, nascondendo a fatica la sua agitazione.

"Signor Longbottom?" salutò e chiese Snape allo stesso tempo, e Neville percepì l'ansia celata in quella domanda. Tutti lo stavano fissando, e lui cominciò a parlare con quieta gioia, assaporando le sue imminenti rivelazioni.

"Fino a ieri, c'erano sedici casi in ospedale, ma molti altri sono arrivati oggi dopo i gufi e gli annunci alla radio."

Senza più celare la sua esultanza, Neville sorrise a Snape. "I pazienti meno gravi hanno ottenuto un miglioramento significativo subito dopo la prima dose. Una volta superata la loro iniziale e comprensibile perplessità, i Medimaghi hanno studiato attentamente la formula e preparato trattamenti personalizzati."

Scoccò di nuovo una rapida occhiata a Snape e improvvisamente sembrò leggermente imbarazzato.

"Naturalmente, lo staff del St. Mungo era molto interessato a questa scoperta così… fortunata, e ho fatto del mio meglio per eludere le loro domande. Ma anche il Professor Slughorn era lì. Stava cooperando attivamente con i pozionisti dell'ospedale per trovare una cura e…"

Neville fece una pausa e si mordicchiò il labbro. "Ecco, vede, io credo che abbia capito qualcosa. Quando mi ha detto di portarle i suoi migliori saluti, aveva un sorriso tutto speciale."

Ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi i suoi occhi luccicarono di calda ammirazione. "Lei è stato… stupefacente! Ancora una volta, ci ha salvati tutti! Mi permetta di esprimerle la gratitudine di tutti coloro che ha aiutato a sottrarre ad una morte così orribile."

Sempre a disagio davanti a quelle dichiarazioni emotive, Snape si rifugiò nel suo cipiglio abituale e infine rispose, "Lei è molto gentile, signor Longbottom, ma io personalmente non ho fatto nulla. Se deve ringraziare qualcuno, si rivolga al signor Bernardi. È lui che merita sicuramente di essere ringraziato."

I suoi occhi si addolcirono. "Tanto quanto lei."

Neville reagì immediatamente. "Nessuno poteva fare quello che lei ha fatto, Professore. Noi siamo stati solo i suoi strumenti."

I ragazzini avevano ascoltato questo scambio verbale con grande interesse, e nel silenzio seguente, tutti poterono udire Lly sussurrare con orgoglio al fratello, "Visto? Avevo ragione io su di lui, tu invece hai sempre sbagliato!"

James arrossì e diede una gomitata alla bambina, che gli mostrò la lingua. Neville strizzò l'occhio ai ragazzi, poi guardò il ritratto con un sorriso inaspettatamente monello.

"Bene, credo che sia arrivato il momento di una sorpresa, Professore."

Così dicendo, alzò la mano e la porta si aprì nuovamente, rivelando la sagoma sottile di una raggiante Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus!" esclamò la donna, aprendo le braccia mentre camminava come se volesse abbracciarlo.

Snape sentì un'emozione dolcissima e immensa pervadergli le fibre e, e per un momento, la sua visione divenne indistinta. Poi i suoi occhi si rimisero nuovamente a fuoco, e allora notò che un altro visitatore aveva seguito Minerva, ma con un passo molto più esitante e lento. Incredulo, Snape riconobbe Filius Flitwick e automaticamente ricordò che il vecchio vicepreside e professore era stato ricoverato al St. Mungo a causa di una grave influenza, motivo per cui Finlay era stato chiamato a sostituirlo in quegli ultimi mesi. L'uomo era evidentemente guarito, anche se aveva ancora un aspetto molto emaciato.

Il nuovo visitatore raggiunse la preside ed alzò il viso verso il ritratto.

"Sono felice di vederti, Severus," disse Flitwick con un sorriso cordiale. "Grazie al cielo non ero tra i contagiati, ma voglio unirmi a Minerva per ringraziarti. Sono così contento di essere finalmente guarito e di essere tornato a casa proprio in tempo per questa occasione. Grazie per averci salvato di nuovo tutti."

I bambini erano sbalorditi.

"Papà!" James tirò la manica del padre e chiese piano, "ma cosa è successo?"

Poi, inaspettatamente, la porta si aprì per l'ultima volta e Narcissa Malfoy – pallida, esausta, vacillante ma radiante una gioia immensa – entrò nella stanza.

"Lucius può parlare," disse con voce tremante. "Lucius riesce a parlare di nuovo!"

Ognuno reagì in modi diversi a quell'annuncio. Snape, Harry, Neville e Minerva si illuminarono in volto. I ragazzi avevano un'aria stupita. Flitwick scambiò un'occhiata perplessa con Minerva, poi le sue sopracciglia si alzarono in segno di comprensione.

Ma Narcissa non notò nessuna di queste reazioni. Aveva occhi solo per Snape, che stava ricambiando il suo sguardo con intensità disperata, come se fossero soli in quella stanza. La donna andò direttamente sotto il quadro e parlò a lui, e a lui soltanto.

"Le sue labbra erano paralizzate da ieri, e avevamo paura che sarebbe stato impossibile fargli inghiottire la pozione. Abbiamo dovuto dargliela goccia a goccia, ed ogni goccia avrebbe potuto soffocarlo…" La donna trattenne un singhiozzo. "Ma ci siamo riusciti, e dopo qualche momento, le sue labbra hanno ripreso a muoversi. È… è un miracolo, e tu lo hai reso possibile!"

Impulsivamente, Narcissa si inginocchiò sul pavimento.

"Grazie, Severus, grazie," disse, e sopraffatta dall'emozione, nascose il viso tra le mani, piangendo quietamente. Subito Minerva si chinò per aiutarla, ma non riuscì a sollevare la donna in lacrime, così si inginocchiò anche lei e l'abbracciò stretta. Narcissa reclinò il capo sulla spalla della Preside e lasciò scorrere liberamente il pianto.

Snape chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Le emozioni che stava sperimentando era molte e molto potenti, ma c'era un unico pensiero speciale che stava splendendo nella sua mente sopra tutti gli altri. Si costrinse a parlare.

"Io penso che stiamo dimenticando il vero autore di questa felice conclusione," disse piano. "Colui con cui siamo tutti in debito, e io più degli altri."

Tutti lo guardarono con curiosità. Asciugandosi occhi e guance, le due donne si alzarono faticosamente da terra e anche loro rivolsero lo sguardo al ritratto. Snape alzò gli occhi al soffitto.

"Signor Potter," disse poi, e sia Harry che James lo fissarono con aria sorpresa.

Snape corrugò le sopracciglia. "Intendevo il giovane signor Potter… James Potter," specificò mentre un sorriso bizzarro gli appariva sulle labbra; aveva pronunciato quel nome odioso senza un tremito.

"Signor Potter," ripetè poi, e abbassò il capo per scoccare un'occhiata significativa al ragazzo. "Saresti capace di trovare uno studente senza essere scoperto da qualcuno dei professori – soprattutto dal Professor Finlay?"

James sorrise; poi, molto informalmente, esclamò, "Non c'è problema, Professore. Userò questo."

E afferrò il Mantello dell'Invisibilità.

"Molto bene," approvò Snape, e la sua voce prese un timbro metallico e autoritario. "Per favore, porta qui il signor Scorpius Malfoy."

Perplesso ma orgoglioso per la sua missione, il ragazzo si affrettò verso la porta, con un sorrisetto espressivo sulle labbra. Pochi ma incredibilmente lunghi minuti passarono prima che un riluttante Scorpius entrasse nella stanza, praticamente trascinato da un trionfante James. Il Serpeverde aveva un'aria tesa, ma i suoi occhi si illuminarono non appena vide sua nonna.

"Scorpius!" lo chiamò Narcissa e corse ad avvilupparlo in un abbraccio strettissimo mentre le lacrime le uscivano incontrollabili. Imbarazzato, il ragazzino cercò di liberarsi, e Narcissa lo voltò in modo che potesse guardare Snape.

"Il nonno è salvo adesso, Scorpius. Presto starà bene. Dobbiamo ringraziare il Professor Snape per questo miracolo."

"Signor Malfoy," disse allora Snape solennemente, "Tua nonna ha dimenticato la cosa principale. Tuo nonno è salvo per merito tuo. Tu mi hai portato il messaggio, tu hai eseguito l'incantesimo di Riduzione, tu mi hai aiutato a lasciare queste mura ed a raggiungere il mondo reale."

E a questo punto, il ritratto si fermò, perché fin troppi ricordi ed emozioni gli stavano stringendo il cuore e bloccando la voce.

"Grazie," concluse allora semplicemente.

Da quel momento, un caos gioioso regnò nella stanza.

... ... ... ...

Albus Severus era preoccupato. Strane cose stavano accadendo nella scuola. Al mattino presto, il castello aveva vibrato sonoramente, scosso da un potente terremoto, e molti studenti avevano avuto reazioni di panico. Poi erano corse voci di qualcosa di terribile avvenuto nell'aula di Pozioni. Era passato ancora altro tempo, ed erano arrivate notizie sempre più allarmanti a proposito del coinvolgimento del Professor Snape in un pericoloso e misterioso esperimento collegato con le Arti Oscure. Aveva forse voluto ucciderli tutti?

Al era estremamente preoccupato. Cosa stava succedendo? Erano vere tutte quelle notizie? E come stava il Professor Snape?

I ragazzi reagirono eccitati quando venne loro annunciato che Harry Potter e la sua squadra speciale era giunti sul posto. Il professor Finlay aveva dichiarato che gli Auror erano stati convocati per riportare l'ordine e punire il criminale. Come i suoi compagni di Casa, anche ad Albus Severus era stato chiesto di restare nella Torre di Grifondoro dagli uomini di suo padre, molti dei quali lo conoscevano sin da quando era piccolo. Ma anche se gli avevano sorriso, gli Auror erano stati molto fermi nelle loro istruzioni, e l'ansia di Al era aumentata ancora di più.

James, naturalmente, se l'era squagliata subito. Ragazzo sveglio, suo fratello, mentre Al era troppo rispettoso per mettere in dubbio gli ordini ricevuti. E intanto il tempo passava, una notevole quantità di tempo per la sua mente impaziente di bambino, ma non era accaduto nulla di nuovo. Alla fine, non c'erano più Auror nei dintorni, solo i suoi compagni che chiacchieravano e si godevano quella pausa inaspettata dalle lezioni. A quel punto, avendo la sua ansia raggiunto il massimo del livello tollerabile, Al radunò tutto il suo coraggio.

Scivolar fuori dalla stanza comune era stato facile. Dopo tutto, la Signora Grassa era lì per prevenire ingressi non autorizzati, non per impedire uscite illecite. Il ragazzino seguì i corridoi che portavano all'aula di Pozioni con la facilità di una lunga pratica. Presto arrivò sul posto, ma si tenne prudentemente nascosto. Meglio controllare prima di buttarsi a testa bassa in un pericolo.

Eppure sembrava proprio che non ci fosse bisogno di preoccuparsi. Dal suo nascondiglio, il ragazzo poteva vedere che c'era tanta gente riunita sotto il ritratto, e tutti avevano un'aria euforica…

Poi, sorpreso, notò che non solo era presente suo padre, ma anche suo fratello e sua sorella! Quasi tutta la sua famiglia era radunata in quella stanza, eppure nessuno aveva pensato di chiamarlo. Sentì una fitta di gelosia e cercò di ricacciarla senza successo. Poi vide James uscire di corsa. Forse suo fratello aveva finalmente deciso di andare a cercarlo? Perplesso e addolorato, Al decise di rimanere nascosto. Sarebbe stato divertente fare una sorpresa a James al suo ritorno…

Ma alla fine fu lui ed essere sorpreso quando James tornò trascinandosi dietro un riluttante Scorpius Malfoy. Poi Al sentì le vibranti parole di gratitudine di Snape. Di colpo, si sentì svuotato e inutile. Nessuno sembrava volerlo. Nessuno aveva bisogno di lui lì. A testa bassa, riprese la strada per la Torre di Grifondoro.

... ... ... ...

Nessuno notò la piccola ombra che se ne andava tristemente. Tutti stavano semplicemente traboccando di emozioni e non desideravano altro che condividerle.

Minerva conversava con Narcissa mentre Neville parlava con Flitwick, mettendo al corrente il piccolo uomo dei tanti eventi accaduti durante la sua assenza. Dopo qualche timido tentativo, Scorpius aveva trovato il coraggio di avvicinarsi a Lily, e adesso la ragazzina guidava la conversazione con le sue acute considerazioni e la sua allegra risata. Il ragazzo era chiaramente conquistato da quella personalità così esuberante.

Inosservato in mezzo a quella allegra confusione, James fece un paio di passi indietro. Dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata attorno, sveltamente prese il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, lo arrotolò riducendolo ad una palla e se lo infilò in tasca. Poi rivolse un sorriso angelico al mondo, fingendo di essere estremamente interessato a quello che stava dicendo Neville.

Era stato veloce, ma non abbastanza veloce per suo padre. Seduto silenzioso in un angolo, Harry aveva notato il gesto del figlio, e istintivamente, aveva alzato gli occhi verso Snape. Inutile dire che il ritratto si era accorto anche lui di quell'azione, e le sue sopracciglia si erano corrugate. I due uomini incrociarono lo sguardo, e Harry sorrise con un pizzico di nostalgia. Poi rivolse a Snape un messaggio leggermente criptico.

"Magari una settimana, Professore?"

Il ritratto non finse di non aver capito.

"Due giorni," rispose fermamente Snape. "Due giorni sono sufficienti, Potter, o quello non è tuo figlio."

Inaspettatamente legati da quel patto particolare, Snape ed Harry si guardarono di nuovo negli occhi. L'uomo sembrava infantilmente allegro, e Snape si accigliò. Poi il ritratto scosse la testa, rassegnato, e il suo cipiglio si trasformò in un sorriso lievissimo. Ma pur sempre un sorriso.

... ... ... ...

"È stata una dura prova per me, Severus, ma per te deve essere stato anche peggio," disse Minerva. Era sera, e la donna si stava gustando una chiacchierata prima di andare a dormire, proprio come era solita fare prima degli ultimi terribili eventi.

"Avevo dimenticato che la vita reale potesse essere così problematica," ammise quietamente, quasi umilmente, Snape. "Ho avuto paura. Avevo osato troppo. Dopo tutto, sono solo un quadro."

"Solo un quadro?" ripeté lentamente Minerva, con una punta di incredulità nella voce. "Severus, quante persone in carne ed ossa conosci che sarebbero capaci di fare quello che hai fatto tu?"

"È quello che ha detto anche Potter," confessò Snape. Era meraviglioso che Minerva fosse di nuovo lì con lui. Il ritratto moriva dalla voglia di parlarle delle sue emozioni, ora che tutto era finito e finito così bene. Con lei, non si sentiva mai imbarazzato.

"Sono stata felice di trovare qui Harry," annuì l'anziana donna. "Nessuno meglio di lui sa come gestire una situazione difficile."

"Già." Il sorriso di Snape sbiadì. "Questo mi ricorda, Minerva… cosa è successo con Finlay?"

"Oh," rispose lei vagamente. "È tutto a posto adesso. Harry gli ha parlato. E poi, ora che è tornato Filius, il lavoro di Finlay come vicepreside è finito. Domani faremo una grande festa e Finlay partirà subito dopo."

Nonostante le sue affermazioni, la preside sembrava rattristata e Snape sospirò.

"Questa non è proprio la verità, vero, Minerva?"

"Ah, Severus, sei troppo bravo a indovinare…" La donna abbassò il capo. "No. Sfortunatamente, Finlay pensa di essere stato ingannato. È ancora convinto che tu abbia agito per uno scopo malvagio. E soprattutto, è convinto che tu sia un artefatto oscuro. Devi capirlo…"

"Lo capisco perfettamente," rispose secco Snape. "Non ci sarà pace nella mia vita finché persone come lui— "

Il ritratto non completò la sua frase ma fissò acutamente il viso preoccupato della Preside. "Voglio parlare con lui. E spiegargli."

"Severus!" Minerva aveva un tono sorpreso. "Non hai bisogno di giustificarti. Tu hai salvato lui e i suoi genitori. E lui lo sa."

"E _tu_ , tu come fai a saperlo?" chiese il ritratto amaramente, sentendosi tradito ancora una volta.

"Albus mi ha raccontato la storia, subito dopo che è stato assunto Finlay."

"Albus?" chiese automaticamente Snape anche se non era davvero sorpreso. Era ovvio. Albus, l'eterno impiccione.

"Per quanto ti possa sembrare strano, Albus ha parlato in tua difesa a Finlay, e non solo una ma tante volte. Tuttavia l'uomo è ostinato e si attacca con disperazione alla sua rabbia," replicò tristemente Minerva.

Il ritratto si accigliò. "A maggior ragione allora; voglio parlare con lui il prima possibile."

"Come desideri, Severus. Ma non aspettarti troppo da questo incontro," concluse l'anziana donna con un sospiro.

... ... ... ...

Nell'abituale caos serale della sala comune dei Grifondoro, un depresso Al stava ascoltando il resoconto trionfale di suo fratello James. Vicino a lui, Arthur MacMillan ammirava il mantello dell'invisibilità con occhi luccicanti di desiderio.

"Me lo farai provare, vero, James?" chiese speranzoso, toccando il tessuto con dita reverenti.

"Non so," disse James, chiaramente godendosi quel momento di gloria. "Funziona meglio con noi Potter. È una eredità di famiglia."

E si girò a guardare il fratello con un sorriso compiaciuto, come a chiedergli supporto. "Non è vero, Al?"

"Oh, ma falla finita!" reagì Al in modo del tutto inaspettato. Poi, con le labbra strette e le sopracciglia aggrottate, si alzò dalla sua poltrona e se ne andò infuriato verso il dormitorio, lasciando Arthur e James a bocca aperta.

... ... ... ...

Snape era solo. Era notte, e così tante cose erano accadute! Stava ancora assaporando i vari avvenimenti e le emozioni che questi gli avevano fatto nascere in cuore quando la porta si aprì lentamente e Zabini entrò nella stanza. Snape lo guardò. L'uomo si era comportato bene, e il ritratto era felice di aver finalmente l'occasione di spiegare cosa era effettivamente avvenuto quel mattino.

"Professor Snape," lo salutò educatamente Zabini. Sembrava stanco e teso, e c'erano ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi. "Stanotte è il mio turno di pattuglia in quest'ala del castello, quindi ho pensato di passare a farle visita. Immagino che le farebbe piacere conoscere le ultime novità."

"Signor Zabini," rispose Snape. "Sono contento che sia venuto. È stata una giornata lunga. Come sta Lucius?"

Zabini si tolse gli occhiali per strofinarsi gli occhi. "Il signor Malfoy sta recuperando lentamente ma costantemente. Quando l'ho lasciato, aveva preso quattro dosi di pozione, e gli effetti erano strabilianti."

L'uomo sorrise col suo particolare sorriso e si riaggiustò gli occhiali sul naso. "Ora che il St. Mungo è stato informato, la signora Malfoy pensa di chiamare un Guaritore domani per far controllare il signor Malfoy e definire un trattamento. Fino a adesso, abbiamo… be', abbiamo improvvisato."

"Che cosa ha detto Draco?" chiese ansiosamente Snape.

"Oh, è arrabbiato, naturalmente. Sarà costretto a spiegare tutto a suo padre. Ancora peggio, sarà costretto a spiegare al Guaritore perché ha tenuto nascosta la cosa. È una decisione difficile da prendere per il suo orgoglio. Ma forse, ora che è stata offerta una soluzione ai Medimaghi, gli Auror chiuderanno un occhio su questo comportamento scorretto. Almeno, Potter sembrava essere stranamente benevolo stamattina."

Cadde il silenzio, poi Snape guardò l'uomo sotto il suo quadro.

"Signor Zabini," disse piano, sentendosi molto a disagio. "A proposito di Potter… Speravo proprio di parlarle. Volevo ringraziarla per il supporto che mi ha dato oggi. Io… io le sono grato."

Stranamente, la sensazione di disagio non era diminuita quanto aveva sperato dopo quella dichiarazione; al contrario, sembrava aumentare. Le parole venivano fuori con sorprendente esitazione, e Snape pensò che non era bravo a ringraziare le persone. Doveva migliorare.

Zabini ebbe un breve sorriso e sembrò pesare la sua risposta.

"Sono lieto che lei abbia cambiato la sua opinione al mio riguardo. Anche io sono venuto perché volevo parlarle… ma di una questione molto privata."

Si girò a guardare con sospetto gli altri quadri. "Gradirei che fossimo soli," disse con tono significativo. "Preferirei non avere testimoni."

"Penso che possiamo ragionevolmente supporre di essere soli a quest'ora della notte," rispose Snape, sentendosi ansioso e vagamente irritato. "Inoltre, sono abituato a mantenere i segreti. Infatti, ce ne sono alcuni che la riguardano e che non ho mai rivelato a nessuno."

"Che mi riguardano?" Zabini sembrava cauto ma anche stranamente arrogante.

"Sì, signor Zabini. Ho letto la sua mente il giorno della mia prima lezione in questa stanza, non si ricorda?" replicò Snape in tono stanco. Nonostante le sue buone intenzioni, la conversazione non stava andando nel verso che aveva sperato, e la sua ansia stava crescendo.

"Quindi, la mia sensazione era giusta quel giorno. Ha cercato di spiare," concluse l'uomo incupendosi.

"No," rispose quietamente Snape. "Ma la sua anima si è dischiusa davanti a me come un libro aperto."

 _Come se tu volessi farmi sapere_ , fu tentato di aggiungere; eppure, sempre stranamente, quelle parole morirono sulle sue labbra prima di essere pronunciate.

"Benissimo, quindi lei non ha bisogno di spiegazioni," disse freddamente Zabini. "Sarò breve, Professore. Mi serve una delle formule contenute nel diario di Hobnook."

... ... ... ...

Albus Severus si rigirava sotto le coperte. Non riusciva proprio a dormire. La scena nell'aula di Pozioni lo stava ancora tormentando. Né il Professor Snape né suo padre avevano pensato di invitarlo a quella che sembrava una festa. Invece, il Professor Snape aveva cercato Scorpius e lo aveva ringraziato, e anche se alcuni dei presenti avevano le lacrime agli occhi, sembravano tutti così felici!

Perché? Cosa era successo?

La Preside McGonagall non aveva spiegato niente a cena. Aveva solo rassicurato gli studenti dicendo che il terremoto di quella mattina era il risultato di un esperimento molto importante, poi aveva presentato nuovamente il vicepreside Flitwick: gli studenti più grandi avevano fischiato ed acclamato, ma quelli del primo anno erano rimasti indifferenti alla notizia, anche se avevano doverosamente applaudito. Quel vecchio uomo stanco era uno sconosciuto per loro, anche se la maggioranza ne conosceva il nome.

In tutta quella gioia, il Professor Finlay e Albus Severus erano stati gli unici a mantenere un'espressione molto seria, se non decisamente triste. L'atmosfera era strana. Qualcosa stava per accadere, qualcosa di misterioso; e lui, Albus Severus Potter, stava per esserne definitivamente tagliato fuori. Nemmeno il Professor Snape l'aveva voluto intorno.

Questo era seccante.

E frustrante.

E molto doloroso…

Di punto in bianco, il ragazzo decise che non poteva aspettare un minuto di più. Si alzò, e cautamente – molto cautamente – scivolò fuori dalla sua stanza.

... ... ... ...

L'ansia che sonnecchiava nel cuore di Snape si trasformò di colpo in gelida paura, e il ritratto capì di aver sempre saputo cosa gli avrebbe chiesto Zabini. Quanto terribilmente esatta era stata Cornelia! Quelle formule erano un'enorme tentazione per troppe persone ed una schiacciante responsabilità per il loro guardiano. E tuttavia, Snape ancora sperava che il suo ex studente, ormai un adulto e un collega, avrebbe riconsiderato le sue azioni e capito la follia della sua richiesta. Perciò, atteggiò il viso ad un'incredulità sdegnosa.

"Le serve _cosa_?"

"Mi lasci spiegare, per favore." Zabini incrociò le braccia, abbandonando ogni pretesa di cordialità. "Io voglio andare in Italia. Voglio incontrare i miei parenti e possibilmente farmi accettare da loro. Ma mio nonno ha detto che devo tornare portando qualcosa di speciale con me, o non sarò riaccolto. Mio padre era nato in una famiglia molto antica ed importante, ma la ha abbandonata prima della mia nascita e in questo modo, ha rifiutato le sue origini; quindi, lui e i suoi eredi sono stati esclusi dalla linea di discendenza. Io devo correggere l'errore di mio padre, secondo la tradizione di famiglia."

L'uomo adesso stava ansimando leggermente, e le sue mani si aprivano e si chiudevano nello sforzo di trovare le parole. "Ma, come sa benissimo, io non ho capacità particolari. Anche se Pozioni è la sola competenza che sono perfettamente in grado di gestire, non ho abilità speciali per creare qualcosa di prezioso… però lei ha un intero libro di formule. Sono sicuro che ce n'è una che posso prendere in prestito."

"Sono spiacente, signor Zabini, ma non è possibile," disse fermamente Snape. "Sono davvero sorpreso dalla sua richiesta. Lei sa molto bene che– "

"No, Professore!" Zabini esplose con fredda furia. "Io so che lei è morto mentre io sono vivo. E so che mi è appena stata offerta la possibilità di rifarmi una reputazione, ma non raggiungerò mai questo obiettivo a meno che lei non mi dia almeno una di quelle formule."

L'uomo serrò i pugni. "Ha contribuito a rovinare la mia vita, e adesso mi nega una soluzione? Non credo proprio, Professore."

Ci fu una pausa, e Zabini sembrò realizzare quanto la tensione fosse salita incontrollabilmente; prese un respiro profondo per ritrovare una parvenza di calma e costrinse la sua voce a passare da un tono irato ad uno razionale.

"Non sto chiedendo segreti inimmaginabili. Solo una formula. Qualcosa che qualcun altro potrebbe scoprire prima o poi. O pensa che l'inventiva fosse un'esclusiva di Hobnook?"

Snape distolse gli occhi come se stesse considerando quella domanda. Ma nel suo cuore, stava pregando disperatamente che qualcuno interrompesse la loro conversazione, anche se sapeva che era una speranza vana. Zabini aveva specificato che quello era il suo turno di guardia, quindi era altamente improbabile che qualcun altro potesse vagare per i corridoi a quell'ora. Il ritratto sospirò silenziosamente. Che guaio! Un arrivo sarebbe stato un modo rapido di mettere fine a quella sgradevole situazione.

Zabini stava parlando con impeto adesso, impilando motivi su motivi nel tentativo di essere convincente.

"Io le chiedo: qual è il significato di tenere quelle formule nascoste? Gli ha dato almeno un'occhiata? Scommetto che non l'ha fatto, e questa è la differenza tra lei e me. Lei non le considera nel modo in cui lo farebbe un essere vivente!"

La sua voce divenne insinuante. "Quante di queste pozioni potrebbero essere usate per curare l'umanità? Dopo tutto, Cornelia non ha mai detto che dovevano essere tenute segrete, ma solo che lei doveva essere il loro custode, l'unico a cui era permesso rivelarle in caso di necessità. E infatti, lei ha appena restituito al mondo una pozione che, se fosse dipeso da Cornelia, sarebbe ancora persa nell'oblio."

La voce di Zabini divenne quasi implorante. "Non pensa che qualcosa sia già cambiato?"

"Signor Zabini!" lo interruppe seccamente Snape. Era il momento di bloccare quella supplica imbarazzante. "Lei sta sprecando tempo. Mi deve dare un motivo ben più rilevante. Le pozioni contenute in quel libro possono trasformarsi in qualcosa di estremamente pericoloso nelle mani sbagliate."

"Ah! Ma lei non ha avuto tanti scrupoli quando si è trattato di proteggere Lucius."

Quella era una verità che feriva. Il ritratto sentì il suo latente senso di colpa risvegliarsi ed abbassò il capo.

"Forse potrei aiutarla a creare qualcosa che sarebbe solo suo," si offrì.

"Grazie tante, ma non posso buttare via il mio tempo ulteriormente. Per di più, perché giocare agli esperimenti quando abbiamo una gamma completa di opzioni tra cui scegliere? In quel diario c'è una pozione che può allungare la vita, una che induce la trasmutazione dei metalli, una che può produrre energia illimitata…"

Snape impallidì. "Come fa a saperlo?"

"Ho letto gli atti del processo contro Hobnook. Erano negli archivi di Slughorn. Li ho consultati per anni quando lavoravo per lui. Speravo di trovare qualcosa che potesse aiutare me e mia madre. Avevamo un disperato bisogno di soldi all'epoca, ma nessuno era disposto a prestarci neanche uno zellino. Perciò, ho cercato di trovare uno stratagemma. Ma, ovviamente, ho fallito."

"Questo è il motivo per cui ha rubato rari ingredienti nei ripostigli di Horace e poi li ha venduti?" Nonostante la bizzarra compassione che gli stringeva il cuore, Snape non potè trattenersi dal fare quella domanda. Gli sprazzi di vita di Zabini che era stato in grado di captare lo avevano tormentato fin dal giorno in cui si erano rincontrati. Molte volte aveva pensato di parlare al suo ex studente, ma non era stato capace di trovare il modo. L'argomento era troppo doloroso e imbarazzante, e alla fine, il ritratto aveva rinunciato.

Zabini sollevò il mento. "L'ha visto nella mia mente, presumo. Be', ripagherò tutto quello che ho preso non appena sarò riaccolto nella mia famiglia."

Snape scosse la testa. "Quello che mi chiede è sempre troppo potere per un solo uomo."

"Ma io lo offrirò alla mia famiglia, non lo terrò solo per me!"

"Sarebbe comunque ingiusto."

"Ingiusto? _Ingiusto_?!" Zabini stava diventando furioso. "Ma lei crede che la vita sia giusta? Pensa che quelli che sono nati ricchi abbiano ereditato la loro ricchezza per un qualche loro merito? È davvero sicuro che tutti quelli che hanno fatto qualcosa di grande abbiano agito onestamente? E che mi dice di lei, Professore? Ha sempre agito in modo corretto?"

Snape si irrigidì a quell'accusa. "Non posso negare di aver fatto scelte sbagliate. Ma ho pagato per quegli errori con una vita intera. Non voglio mettere un simile fardello sulle spalle di qualcun altro."

"Sono disposto a prendermi il rischio, Professore. E lei non può rifiutarsi di aiutarmi. Mi deve troppo."

In un altro tempo, nella sua vita precedente, mai Zabini avrebbe osato tenere un tono simile con lui. Sentendo la compassione trasformarsi in irritazione, Snape incrociò le braccia. "No. Non posso accettare."

L'uomo inclinò il capo e incrociò anche lui le braccia.

"Forse possiamo fare un patto," disse lentamente. "Mi crederebbe se le dicessi che c'è un incantesimo che può riportare indietro uno spirito? Io le posso offrire una nuova esistenza. Non le piacerebbe uscire da quel quadro, Professore? Ci pensi bene prima di rifiutare la mia offerta."

Stupefatto, Snape guardò Zabini e Zabini ricambiò quello sguardo con un sorriso carico di sottintesi.

"Ah, vedo che adesso è interessato."

... ... ... ...

Il dormitorio degli studenti del secondo anno era buio e silenzioso a quell'ora di notte. Il cuore di Al stava battendo pazzamente, ma il russare di James non si era interrotto. Rassicurato, il ragazzo controllò lo spazio attorno a lui. I vestiti di James erano appesi negligentemente su una sedia vicino al suo letto. Cautamente, Albus Severus mise una mano nelle tasche e ne tirò fuori un mucchietto di stoffa appallottolato. _Era proprio tipico di James tenere i suoi giocattoli sempre a portata di mano,_ pensò con un sorriso divertito mentre contemplava il prezioso oggetto.  
Poteva prenderlo in prestito per quella notte? L'avrebbero colto sul fatto se avesse osato? E cosa avrebbe detto suo padre se–

Di colpo, un'ondata di esasperazione sembrò riempirgli il petto, spingendolo avanti. Al diavolo, anche lui era un Potter, e quella notte, l'eredità doveva essere sua e solo sua! Con un rapido movimento, Al aprì il mantello e con determinazione se lo avvolse attorno alle spalle, sparendo immediatamente dal mondo degli esseri visibili.

... ... ... ...

Snape chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro, perso in un vortice di emozioni. Gli era davvero stata offerta la vita – la vita _vera_ – per una seconda volta? Era sincero Zabini? La cosa stupefacente era che, incredibilmente, il suo ex studente non mentiva. Il ritratto era ancora in grado di capire quando un uomo stava dicendo la verità, e l'occasione che gli stava presentando era qualcosa di incredibile e inaspettato. Per un momento si perse in quella strabiliante possibilità.

La promessa che Snape aveva fatto a Cornelia valeva davvero la rinuncia ad una simile opportunità? E l'avrebbe biasimato Cornelia se avesse accettato quell'offerta? Dopo tutto, non era forse un atto di giustizia rivelare un'unica formula a quell'uomo che Snape aveva contribuito a rovinare?

Per molti minuti, il ritratto restò immobile, con gli occhi chiusi, vibrando sotto l'assalto delle innumerevoli emozioni che gli stavano dilaniando la mente e l'anima. Poi vide la risposta, ed abbassò il capo.

"Non posso," sussurrò, inchinandosi al suo giuramento e sentendo il cuore lacerarsi per il dolore di quella decisione.

Zabini piegò le labbra in un'espressione di disprezzo. "Sapevo che avrebbe rifiutato. Come sempre, lei offre solo parole che può rigirare e torcere a suo piacere. Molto bene! Non mi lascia altra scelta."

E presa la sua bacchetta, la sollevò verso il ritratto.

"Sono colpito, signor Zabini," disse Snape ironicamente. "Vorrebbe forse duellare con me?"

" _Confino_!" replicò Zabini con un sorriso freddo.

L'incantesimo venne scagliato contro il ritratto, e Snape spalancò gli occhi sotto la sua violenza; poi, comprendendo che era accaduto qualcosa di terribile, fece un primo tentativo toccando la cornice attorno a lui e finì poi per colpirla freneticamente con le mani.

"Non ci speri troppo," ghignò Zabini. "Lei è prigioniero, Professore, grazie ad un incantesimo molto utile che mi ha insegnato il mio amico Marcello. Ovviamente, non sapeva il motivo per cui glielo avevo chiesto. Così ingenuo, quell'uomo…"

Snape sentì ribollire la rabbia, "Vedo. L'ha ingannato proprio come ha fatto con me in questo momento. Allora, quale altro sporco trucco ha in serbo adesso?"

Zabini sembrò illogicamente offeso. "Non si dimentichi che è stato lei a costringermi. Sapevo che, stupidamente leale com'è, non avrebbe parlato. Ma penso di aver trovato un modo per scioglierle la lingua."

E sollevò di nuovo la bacchetta. Comprendendo che qualcosa di persino più orribile stava per accadere, Snape gridò, "No!"

" _Appello_ ", ordinò Zabini, e Lily inaspettatamente apparve nel piccolo quadro che Bernardi aveva dipinto per lei. La giovane sembrava confusa e frastornata, come se fosse stata risvegliata improvvisamente.

"Severus?" chiese in tono incerto, battendo le palpebre per guardarsi attorno. "Ma cosa—?"

"Lily! Scappa! È una trappola!" esclamò Snape, cercando di avvisarla, ma con un altro veloce movimento della bacchetta, Zabini bloccò anche il quadro di lei.

Il ritratto strinse i pugni e affrontò l'uomo.

"Lasciala andare!" ruggì.

Sorridendo, Zabini scosse la testa, divertito da quella frustrazione. "Non se ne parla, Professore. Vi ho visto tubare in questa stanza la notte dell'anniversario di Hogwarts. Non era difficile capire cosa stava capitando. Tutti conoscono la triste storia del suo sfortunato amore. Avrebbe dovuto prendere qualche precauzione, ma naturalmente, non se ne è curato."

Fece una pausa significativa. "Ah, amore, amore, cosa non si farebbe per te?" declamò quasi con dolcezza, ma i suoi occhi scintillavano freddi.

"Severus! Che sta succedendo?" chiese Lily, guardando accigliata Zabini. "Perché non posso uscire da questo quadro?"

"Perché l'ho imprigionata, signora Potter," disse trionfalmente Zabini. "Ma non si preoccupi. Mi serve solo un piccolo aiuto dal Professor Snape, e lui la ama troppo per rifiutarmelo. Se deciderà di cooperare, allora non le farò alcun male."

"E come pensa di convincerci?" replicò fermamente Snape, anche se sentiva una gelida paura insinuarsi nelle sue fibre. "Mi sembra che lei abbia dimenticato che noi siamo solo quadri."

"Sì, siete quadri," convenne Zabini. Il suo sorriso diventava sempre più esultante. "Ma ci sono molti modi di danneggiare un ritratto. Il mio amico Marcello me li ha spiegati. Era preoccupato per la vostra sicurezza, non è buffo?"

"Benissimo, come ha già detto, siamo quadri! Ci distrugga e verremo dipinti nuovamente," dichiarò Lily con foga, entrando nella schermaglia e sfidandolo apertamente.

"Ah, ma questo è esattamente il problema." Zabini piegò la testa in un inchino, come apprezzando il coraggio di lei. "Sapevate che, in caso di distruzione, il vostro nuovo dipinto avrebbe ricordi solo della vostra vita precedente? Voglio dire, naturalmente, solo della vita che avete trascorso come esseri umani. Tutto quello che è accaduto nel mezzo, tutte le vostre precedenti memorie come ritratti, verrebbero cancellate. Eliminate. Svanite."

Snape sentì il panico stringergli il cuore. Nessun ricordo voleva dire che tutto quello che aveva sperimentato, che aveva sofferto e che gli aveva dato gioia in quelle ultime settimane sarebbe stato rimosso dalla sua mente. Nessun ricordo significava nessun Albus Severus e nessuna Lily. Ma anche nessuna Minerva, nessun Neville, nessun Lucius…

E infine, per quanto assurdo, nessun ricordo significava anche né Harry Potter né il meraviglioso conforto delle sue parole. Tutto sarebbe stato cancellato come se non fosse mai esistito. La prospettiva era terrificante, e Snape impallidì, rivelando la sua profonda emozione.

 _Chi_ sarebbe diventato lui, una volta che fosse stato ricreato? Che genere di vita lo avrebbe aspettato in quella nuova forma dipinta?

"Vedo che comincia a capire," disse freddamente Zabini.


	31. Parte 31

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXXI**

Per la seconda volta in quel giorno lunghissimo, Albus Severus scivolò fuori dalla sala comune dei Grifondoro. Immerso in un silenzio pauroso, il corridoio apriva la sua bocca sbadigliante davanti a lui; esitando, il ragazzo si guardò nervosamente attorno, cercando di individuare possibili minacce. Non era così semplice come aveva pensato, adesso che era notte e buio. Al prese un respiro profondo. Poi, lentamente, cautamente, fece il primo passo.

... ... ... ...

"Non ha importanza. Non posso accettare," rispose Snape, cercando di mantenere un tono fermo nonostante il panico crescente. Forse Zabini sarebbe stato dissuaso da un atteggiamento così distaccato. Ma l'uomo mosse la mano con un gesto di indifferenza.

"Lo so, lo so. Sempre stupidamente attaccato al suo ideale di lealtà. D'accordo, in questo caso, suppongo che non le importerà se distruggo per primo il ritratto della signora Potter."

Lily rabbrividì e istintivamente fece un passo indietro. Zabini le lanciò un'occhiata, poi si girò per parlare a Snape nel suo tono imperturbabile.

"Vede, Professore, Marcello mi ha detto che per un ritratto, il modo peggiore di… andarsene è essere bruciato. È doloroso, sa? Fa male _fisicamente_. Ecco perché era così preoccupato per lei. Il vapore, il calore, le fiamme, i ragazzi… così tante possibilità di incidenti, si lamentava. E guarda caso, sembra proprio che avesse ragione. Questa notte, se insisterà ad essere così cocciuto, un incidente – deplorabilmente - potrebbe accadere."

Scoccò un'occhiata significativa a Snape, ormai agghiacciato d'orrore; poi si rivolse a Lily. "Allora, cara signora, pronta a partire?"

"Severus…" mormorò lei con voce rauca, gli occhi fissi sul camino. "Severus, ti prego aiutami. Ho… ho paura. Ho sempre avuto paura del fuoco. Questo è orribile."

"Certo! Ma consideri che, _dopo_ , non avrà più nessun ricordo di quello che è successo," commentò gaiamente Zabini. "Assolutamente nessun ricordo. Adesso venga con me."

Prese il quadretto tra le sue mani e la considerò con un sorriso triste. "Una ragazza così carina… che peccato! Ma si rilassi; sono sicuro che Potter farà dipingere un nuovo quadro dopo questo sfortunato evento,"

Reagendo in preda alla disperazione, Snape esclamò, "Anche se volessimo aiutarla, come pensa di riuscire a tenere segreta la cosa? Non ci lascerà certo liberi, quando avrà avuto la formula. Non possiamo fidarci di lei. In un modo o nell'altro, siamo condannati."

Zabini si raddrizzò. "Nonostante quello che può pensare, io mantengo sempre la mia parola quando prendo un impegno. Ecco perché sono così restio a fare promesse."

L'uomo aveva istintivamente posato il ritratto di Lily su un banco mentre rispondeva, e Snape continuò a parlare, sperando di distrarlo fino a… fino a quando? Fino a che arrivasse il giorno? Ah, che supposizione priva di speranza! Eppure, poteva solo provarci, e mise tutto il cuore in quel tentativo.

"E come mi giustificherei, se qualcuno dovesse scoprire quello che è accaduto?"

"Lei è un ritratto. Lasci questi problemi a noi esseri viventi. E poi nessuno scoprirà mai niente. Lei è troppo astuto per simili errori. Sono sicuro che troverà una soluzione."

Ci fu una pausa lunga e meditativa. Zabini stava aspettando, e Snape stava sperando – oh, quanto disperatamente sperando! – che qualcosa sarebbe successo. La sua anima gridò silenziosamente all'infinito che lo circondava: chiunque possa essere in ascolto, ti prego, rispondi alla mia chiamata.

... ... ... ...

Le scale erano state un ostacolo pauroso da superare, ma i lunghi corridoi, persi nell'oscurità, erano ancora più terrificanti.

Uno scricchiolio, e Al si immobilizzò, col cuore che gli batteva furiosamente in petto. Chiuse gli occhi e considerò se non fosse il caso di tornare nella sua stanza e nel suo letto. Il ragazzo prese un altro respiro profondo. Era invisibile, ricordò a se stesso. Neanche Peeves l'avrebbe potuto vedere. E poi aveva una bacchetta. Grazie al cielo, si era ricordato di prenderla. Inoltre, il Professor Snape gli aveva insegnato molti utili incantesimi difensivi…

Un altro scricchiolio agghiacciante, proprio alla sua sinistra, e Al sentì i capelli drizzarglisi in testa.

Poi i suoi occhi presero un'espressione determinata. No. Aveva il mantello. Aveva la bacchetta. E questa era la sua opportunità. Sarebbe andato avanti e avrebbe parlato col Professor Snape quella notte stessa.

... ... ... ...

"Dunque?" chiese Zabini con uno sguardo minaccioso.

"Mi serve più tempo," Snape quasi lo supplicò. La lingua sembrava essersi improvvisamente seccata, e le parole erano difficili da pronunciare.

"Sono spiacente di informarla che il suo tempo è scaduto," lo informò freddamente Zabini.

Lily rialzò il capo. "Non darti pena per me, Severus," sussurrò, e i suoi occhi brillarono. "Ho già perso la mia vita, e quella che conduco adesso è solo una simulazione. Ti amerò comunque anche in un'altra esistenza."

Snape si irrigidì. Probabilmente Lily non aveva realizzato quello che aveva appena detto perché si stava concentrando sull'orribile prova che l'aspettava. Ma inconsciamente, aveva dato voce ai suoi sentimenti, e Snape tremò, colmato da qualcosa di immenso.

"Penso che abbiate avuto fin troppo tempo per decidere," dichiarò Zabini, visibilmente irritato dalla risposta di lei. "A questo punto suppongo che entrambi preferiate finire in cenere."

L'uomo prese di nuovo il ritratto di Lily tra le mani: la ragazza lanciò un grido leggero e chiuse gli occhi.

"Spiacente, signora," commentò Zabini. "Nulla di personale. Dia la colpa al suo ostinato amico qui presente."

Poi si girò verso il camino. " _Incendio_!" ordinò, e le fiamme ruggirono istantaneamente.

Snape fissò il fuoco con profondo orrore. Non poteva sacrificare Lily per la seconda volta. No! Non di nuovo!

Ma non aveva potere. Era solo un quadro, e intrappolato in quella tela dipinta, il suo cuore si ribellò e gridò contro l'infelicità del suo destino e la rinnovata ingiustizia della sua esistenza. Frustrazione, collera, disperazione… Zabini sembrò indovinare tutte quelle emozioni inespresse, e scosse la testa con un sorriso di commiserazione.

"A volte penso che lei non sia mai veramente appartenuto a Serpeverde," disse. Poi guardò il ritratto di Lily. "Spiacente, signora. Il suo tempo è scaduto."

Sollevò il quadretto e Lily si irrigidì con un ansito aspro. Eppure rimase ferma ed immobile, e Snape non poté che ammirare il suo coraggio. La sua forza d'animo crollò a quella vista.

"No! Aspetti! Ho… ho una proposta," dichiarò, ansimando in un bagno di sudore freddo. Come, come guadagnare tempo? Come raggiungere un altro quadro? Come salvare Lily senza rompere la sua promessa a Cornelia?

"Lei è un pochino troppo sfacciato, Professore." Zabini stava chiaramente assaporando la sua imminente vittoria. "Non è proprio in condizioni di fare baratti. Tuttavia, l'accontenterò. Qual è la sua proposta?"

L'uomo mise nuovamente il quadretto di Lily dritto su un banco, in modo che Snape potesse vederlo, poi incrociò le braccia con un sorrisetto di derisione. La giovane alzò il viso verso il ritratto, e anche se era evidentemente atterrita, gli sorrise: un sorriso tremulo, toccante, incredibilmente bello. Snape sentì fondersi il cuore per la tenerezza. In silenzio, ricambiò quello sguardo, cercando di esprimere tutto il suo amore.

Poi guardò Zabini. Come si erano rovesciati i loro ruoli! Adesso era il turno di Snape di supplicare, e lui parlò, sperando di essere convincente.

"C'è qualcosa che posso fare. La aiuterò a scegliere una pozione dai libri proibiti conservati nella sezione riservata. Alcuni di loro sono stati tenuti segreti per secoli e—"

Zabini scosse la testa, e il suo sorriso si trasformò in un sogghigno di disprezzo. "No. Qualunque pozionista esperto potrebbe chiedere un'autorizzazione per consultare quei volumi. Io ho bisogno di qualcosa di unico. Spiacente, Professore, ma la mia richiesta non è negoziabile."

Seguì una pausa mortale. Lily stava respirando piano, seguendo quello scambio cruciale, timorosa di interrompere quella battaglia di volontà. E, ostinatamente, Snape provò di nuovo.

"Signor Zabini, queste sono formule di incredibile potenza. Lei non trarrà in inganno nessuno. Come lei stesso ha detto, non è particolarmente qualificato. Chi pensa che le crederà?"

Ma il ritratto rimpianse immediatamente la sua domanda, perché Zabini scattò, furibondo, "Non c'è soluzione allora, secondo lei! La mia precedente esistenza è stata un disastro, quella attuale non vale un tentativo. Che dovrei fare, quindi? Mi illumini, Professore! Devo buttare al vento la mia ultima possibilità solo per risparmiare la sua coscienza? Non era così maledettamente pieno di scrupoli quando era vivo!"

Poi i suoi occhi si dilatarono come per un'improvvisa comprensione. "Sta cercando di prendere tempo," disse, e il suo viso si indurì. "Questo non è un gioco, l'avverto. Apra quel libro e ubbidisca ai miei ordini. Altrimenti, la signora Potter è condannata."

... ... ... ...

L'aula era così vicina adesso. Era stato un lungo percorso, e Al si congratulò con se stesso, preparandosi a levarsi il mantello ed immaginandosi già la scena. Il Professor Snape sarebbe stato davvero sorpreso di vederlo lì a quell'ora. Ma se invece, al contrario, si fosse arrabbiato? Al deglutì. Non aveva pensato ad una simile possibilità, e la sua determinazione vacillò.

Poi la sua mente automaticamente registrò un rumore. Stava succedendo qualcosa di strano in quella stanza. Voci – e voci irate – stavano parlando dall'altro lato del muro. Il ragazzino si mordicchiò il labbro, diviso tra indecisione e curiosità.

Meglio tenersi addosso il mantello, decise alla fine, e mise la mano sul pomello della porta.

... ... ... ...

La porta si aprì con uno scricchiolio allarmante, e Zabini reagì a velocità sorprendente, piroettando sui tacchi per affrontare quel pericolo sconosciuto. Ma il rettangolo oscuro sotto il telaio della porta era vuoto, e il mago intercettò solo le ombre che intrecciavano le loro forme in una danza bizzarra sul muro del corridoio, per effetto della luce tremula delle torce.

Trattenendo a stento un'imprecazione, Zabini sollevò la bacchetta e mormorò un secco comando. Ubbidientemente, la porta si richiuse. Rassicurato, l'uomo tornò a rivolgersi a Snape. Per un momento, in modo decisamente illogico, sembrò quasi aspettarsi che il ritratto condividesse il suo sollievo.

"Allora, Professore, che cosa ha deciso?" L'ultima interruzione sembrava aver definitivamente rafforzato la sua determinazione, e ancora una volta, Lily rabbrividì nel suo quadro.

Snape esitò, e la sua espressione rivelò l'agonia che stava sperimentando. Il suo sguardo vagò per la stanza, passando da oggetto ad oggetto come per chiedere aiuto, e finalmente si posò su Lily,

Non aveva mai pensato che il suo amore avrebbe potuto rivoltarsi contro di lui persino nella sua nuova esistenza. Ma questa era una considerazione terribile! Era ancora un pericolo per tutti coloro che amava. La vita di Lily era stata messa a repentaglio per colpa sua. Lei gli aveva chiesto aiuto, ma lui aveva fallito di nuovo. Non era degno del suo amore. E non era degno della seconda possibilità che la sua nuova esistenza gli aveva offerto.

"Lily…" sussurrò e chinò il capo, cercando i suoi occhi. I loro sguardi si intrecciarono in un ultimo supremo scambio, e lui cercò di esprimere tutto il suo orrore e la sua disperazione per la scelta che era obbligato a compiere. Lily sembrò percepire quel messaggio inespresso e annuì, come per incoraggiarlo. Snape sentì il suo cuore lacerarsi per il dolore.

Tuttavia, c'era ancora qualcosa che poteva offrirle. Snape guardò Zabini.

"Distruggi me per primo," chiese raucamente. "Distruggi me per primo, perché non ti darò la formula in nessun caso."

Un lungo silenzio seguì quella affermazione. Il viso di Zabini si oscurò per la delusione. Per un momento, sembrò combattere con se stesso.

"Come desidera," dichiarò alla fine. "Addio, Professore!"

Il mago alzò la bacchetta con un movimento deliberatamente lento. Snape serrò i pugni, aspettando di sentire le sue fibre bruciare sotto una maledizione mortale. Lily si morse le labbra, trattenendo un grido di paura. Il mondo si immobilizzò per un momento interminabile. Poi l'autocontrollo di Zabini inaspettatamente crollò.

"Non posso farlo…" ansimò, aprendo gli occhi con una specie di doloroso orrore, e abbassò la bacchetta che ancora vibrava convulsivamente nella sua mano. Il suo viso si alterò, e per un attimo, sembrò vulnerabile e spaventato.

Poi lasciò esplodere la sua disperazione. "Che devo fare per convincerla? Quelle formule erano la mia ultima speranza!"

Lacrime di frustrazione gli bagnarono gli occhi. Sorpreso e imbarazzato, vergognandosi, Zabini si tolse gli occhiali e si frizionò ferocemente il viso. Era evidentemente sconvolto dall'intensità della sua reazione; lui, sempre così freddo e riservato, stava tremando sotto la forza di quelle molteplici emozioni contrastanti.

"Perché non vuole aiutarmi, maledetto lei – perché?" gridò in tono d'accusa.

Poi, ormai privo di speranza e pieno di rabbia, gettò violentemente la bacchetta sullo stesso banco su cui il ritratto di Lily stava aspettando ansiosamente. Impossibilitata a vedere quello che accadeva dietro di lei, la giovane si irrigidì a quel colpo, preparandosi al peggio. Ma Zabini, ormai confuso e disperato, si accasciò su una sedia e, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, cercò di recuperare un minimo di controllo. Aveva ovviamente bluffato fino a quel momento, e Snape si sentì sollevato e furioso allo stesso tempo.

"Signor Zabini," cominciò a dire e si interruppe, non sapendo effettivamente come gestire la situazione. L'uomo scosse la testa, rifiutandosi di ascoltare. Poi il suo orgoglio si risvegliò bruscamente.

"Forse non sono capace di distruggervi," ansimò, alzandosi dalla sedia in evidente agitazione, "ma non posso lasciarvi raccontare questa storia."

"Signor Zabini!" esclamò nuovamente Snape. I due uomini si lanciarono uno sguardo di sfida. Poi accadde qualcosa di totalmente inaspettato.

"Hey!" esclamò una vocetta acuta che sembrava venire dal nulla. "Che sta succedendo qui?"

"Al!" gridò Lily atterrita, riconoscendo il nipote.

Reagendo in panico, Zabini si allungò per riprendere la bacchetta e affrontare l'invisibile intruso, ma così facendo, urtò involontariamente il quadretto di Lily. Il dipinto cadde a terra, e con un secco schianto, la cornice si divise in pezzi irregolari. Snape sentì una nuova energia scorrergli nelle fibre. L'incantesimo bloccante era stato spezzato, e il ritratto sollevò la bacchetta con feroce esultanza.

Al scelse esattamente quel momento per rivelarsi ed attaccare. Due lampi di luce riempirono la stanza, scagliati dal ritratto e dal ragazzo. Il doppio incantesimo, incredibilmente potente, colse Zabini impreparato. L'uomo venne scagliato senza pietà al suolo mentre la sua bacchetta rotolava sul pavimento.

Fuggendo attraverso la cornice spezzata, Lily entrò nel quadro di Snape e si gettò tra le sue braccia.

... ... ... ...

Adesso la stanza era di nuovo tranquilla. Snape teneva Lily stretta a sé mormorandole parole di conforto mentre lei singhiozzava piano. Quel contatto era semplicemente inebriante, e il ritratto si perse in quella indescrivibile emozione.

Sotto di lui, con gli occhi dilatati per lo shock, Albus Severus guardava la forma immobile che giaceva ai suoi piedi.

"È … è morto? L'ho ucciso io?" chiese con voce tremante di paura. Non aveva capito cosa era effettivamente accaduto. Ancora perso nella stupefacente sensazione di tenere Lily nel cerchio delle sue braccia, Snape lo rassicurò.

"No, signor Potter. Presto starà di nuovo bene."

Al sembrò sollevato. Poi lanciò un'occhiata alla coppia nel quadro e immediatamente distolse gli occhi. Arrossendo di imbarazzo, si chinò a prendere la bacchetta e gli occhiali di Zabini e li poggiò con cura su una sedia.

"Per fortuna non si sono rotti," commentò allegramente e voltò le spalle a Snape, fingendo di essere estremamente interessato ai lacci delle sue scarpe.

Ma i due adulti erano troppo assorti per notare questa ritirata piena di tatto.

"Lily," mormorò Snape, baciandola sui capelli. Lei si rilassò tra le sue braccia, e lui provò una felicità esaltante, immediatamente seguita da un'immensa desolazione. Il tempo a loro disposizione stava passando così in fretta! Presto Zabini si sarebbe ripreso, e Snape non voleva che lei fosse presente all'incontro che ne sarebbe seguito. Le accarezzò i capelli, cercando di trovare le parole per esprimere i suoi sentimenti, e la forza di accettare la loro imminente separazione. Ma lei lo precedette.

"Mi dispiace," mormorò con voce tremante. "Sono stata crudele con te."

"No, sei stata sincera," le replicò piano. Il suo cuore batteva pazzamente, assaporando ogni minimo istante della sua vicinanza. Ma lei non era sua, e Snape sapeva che non lo sarebbe mai stata. Anche se si erano reincontrati, le loro esistenze non sarebbero mai state unite come lui aveva sperato quando entrambi erano ancora in vita – né mai lo avrebbero potuto essere. Lui era cambiato. Lei invece era rimasta inalterata, e così sarebbe restata per tutto il tempo che le avrebbe concesso la sua nuova forma dipinta.

Un ricordo. Un ricordo vivente. E nient'altro.

Qualcosa si distaccò dalla sua anima. Il dolore era intollerabile, e lui serrò i denti per resistergli. Inconsapevole di questi pensieri, Lily gli sorrise prima di appoggiare il capo sul petto di lui. "Sono contenta che siamo di nuovo amici," sussurrò. La sua guancia era calda contro il battito del suo cuore, e lui tremò di desiderio.

No. Era proibita.

"Lily, devo chiederti di tornare a casa e dimenticare quello che è accaduto questa notte," disse allora, sciogliendosi dal suo abbraccio con uno sforzo immane. "Ti prego. Devo parlare a Zabini e a Al."

"Ma perché non posso restare?" Lily lo guardò con profonda sorpresa. Poi i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli adoranti di lui, e la giovane capì l'inutilità delle sue parole. Nessuno di loro apparteneva all'altro. E anche se Snape la amava con una totale, incredibile, incessante devozione, proprio l'immensità di quell'amore li condannava alla separazione. Lily sospirò piano.

"Capisco. Addio, dunque, Severus," disse quietamente.

Si voltò ed uscì dal quadro, e Snape la guardò allontanarsi, sentendo una parte della sua anima andarsene per sempre con lei.

... ... ... ...

Il ritratto prese un respiro profondo, cercando di ritrovare la sua compostezza. In un certo senso, era assurdamente grato a Zabini per avergli permesso una riconciliazione con Lily. In un altro, era estremamente incollerito per un simile sporco tradimento da parte di uno dei suoi ex studenti, appartenente alla sua stessa casa. Il suo orgoglio chiedeva una compensazione.

"Albus Severus," ordinò Snape. "Adesso devi aiutarmi. Il Professor Zabini ha bisogno di rimettersi in sesto, in modo che io possa parlare con lui prima che arrivi qualcun altro."

Al annuì. I suoi occhi avevano continuato a scrutare ansiosamente il corpo immobile ai suoi piedi mentre i due adulti si parlavano e si salutavano. Ma, anche se aveva cercato di risparmiare loro la sua curiosità, aveva visto sua nonna andarsene senza un sorriso, e aveva notato il viso triste ed esausto del Professor Snape. Il suo cuore si era stretto per la compassione; per quanto fosse giovane, aveva comunque compreso la singolarità di quel legame doloroso. Ma adesso si sentiva nervoso e preoccupato per un'altra ragione. Che cosa stava facendo il Professor Zabini prima? Che cosa avrebbe fatto non appena si fosse svegliato? Avrebbe fatto del male al Professor Snape? Avrebbe punito il ragazzino insolente che lo aveva colpito?

La voce di Snape lo tolse dall'incertezza. Il ritratto sembrava capire perfettamente la sua angoscia. E, di colpo, Al ricordò… tanti anni prima, anche il Professor Snape era stato colpito da un incantesimo scagliato da tre studenti, e il ragazzo conosceva molto bene i loro nomi. Ma quello era stato solo l'inizio di qualcosa di orribile. Era forse lo stesso caso? Al si sentì colpevole e parlò con voce piccola piccola.

"Mi dispiace moltissimo, Professore. Io non volevo—"

"Signor Potter!" lo interruppe Snape. "Tu hai fatto del tuo meglio. Non preoccuparti, nessuno ti punirà. Adesso alza la bacchetta e ripeti: _Innerva_!"

Il ragazzo ripetè l'incantesimo. Poi, affascinato e spaventato, vide Zabini rabbrividire, battere le palpebre e mandare un gemito. E finalmente, cercare di sollevarsi. Cautamente, Albus Severus lo aiutò a mettersi seduto sul pavimento. Zabini si massaggiò la testa, sospirando lievemente, e il ragazzo capì che non era tanto l'incantesimo a fargli male quanto il suo orgoglio ferito.

Il mago si guardò intorno come cercando qualcosa, e Al gli restituì gli occhiali. Con mossa impaziente, Zabini li afferrò e se li mise sul naso. Poi scoccò un'occhiataccia al ragazzo, che gli stava offrendo timidamente anche la bacchetta.

"Tienila tu, Potter. Tuo padre me la confischerà in ogni caso," disse amaramente. Poi si alzò, si spolverò le vesti e si diresse al ritratto.

"Suppongo che avrà chiamato gli Auror," disse con calma forzata, e sollevò di nuovo gli occhiali per massaggiarsi il dorso del naso. Snape non replicò, ma inclinò il capo e gli rivolse un'occhiata penetrante.

"Spero che adesso si senta meglio," disse con deliberata ironia. Zabini prese un respiro profondo.

"Sì, davvero meglio," disse scontrosamente. "Avanti, Professore, non giochi con me. Dov'è la preside? Penso che sia meglio se rassegno le mie dimissioni prima di essere arrestato. Come si dice, per salvare il buon nome della scuola…"

Poi si interruppe. "Questo è davvero il mio ultimo fallimento," sussurrò.

"Non ho chiamato nessuno, signor Zabini," rispose seccamente Snape, irritato per quella scena emotiva. "E questo perchè lei non ha effettivamente fatto nulla di irreparabile; ha solo rotto un quadro… un danno che potrà facilmente riparare, suppongo."

Con un sospiro, Zabini prese la sua bacchetta. " _Reparo_ ," ordinò, e i pezzi della cornice si unirono istantaneamente. Si girò a guardare Snape.

"Adesso libererò anche lei," si offrì.

"Grazie, ma l'incantesimo bloccante è svanito non appena lei ha rotto il quadro," disse Snape ed aggiunse con voce carica di sottintesi. "Dovrebbe averlo notato già da prima."

Zabini deglutì e replicò nervosamente, "Allora, qual è la condanna che mi riserva? Espulsione? Arresto? Oppure si occuperà personalmente della mia punizione e mi scaglierà contro una fattura? Presumo che lei-"

"Signor Zabini!" lo interruppe Snape con tono di avvertimento, e Zabini si mosse a disagio sotto quello sguardo.

"Scusi," bofonchiò e abbassò la testa.

Snape incrociò le braccia. "Allora, adesso parliamo seriamente. Signor Potter, per favore siediti. Mi serve un testimone, e tu sei l'unico disponibile al momento."

Il ragazzino fece qualche passo indietro, prese una sedia e ci si raggomitolò sopra, gli occhi spalancati per l'ansia e la curiosità. Ancor più a disagio, Zabini incrociò le braccia a sua volta e diede un'occhiata nervosa al ragazzo.

"Pensa che la sua presenza sia davvero necessaria?" chiese al ritratto, e trasalì immediatamente sotto lo sguardo duro di Snape.

Il ritratto si chinò per guardarlo bene in viso. "Signor Zabini, credevo che lei fosse un uomo ragionevole. A maggior ragione, credevo che lei fosse un uomo intelligente. Mi ricordo di lei come di uno studente sveglio, dalla mente agile. Come ha potuto concepire un piano così palesemente stupido?"

Zabini fece spallucce come un bambino imbronciato.  
"Che importanza ha adesso? Chiami gli Auror e mettiamo fine a questa storia!"

"Non intendo fare niente di simile, signor Zabini… se posso evitarlo."

L'uomo spalancò gli occhi. "Lei… lei non…" balbettò con espressione incredula.

"Ho detto _se posso_. Per favore stia attento. Io credo nel valore delle seconde possibilità, anche se mi sembra che finora lei abbia sprecato tutte quelle che le sono state offerte. Allora, mi diceva che vorrebbe ricongiungersi alla sua famiglia."

Zabini si leccò le labbra, con aria definitivamente confusa. "È così. Ma senza quelle formule…" La sua voce prese un tono speranzoso. "Ha per caso cambiato idea?"

"Signor Zabini! Le sembro fuori di mente? Esaminiamo invece quello che la _sua_ mente non ha trovato finora. Sono sicuro che c'è una soluzione che lei non ha ancora considerato. Che cosa le ha chiesto esattamente suo nonno?"

"Ma come pensa di—"

"Signor Zabini! Risponda alla mia domanda!"

L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle. "Non è difficile. Ho ascoltato quelle parole tante di quelle volte che le ho imparate a memoria." Le labbra gli si curvarono in un sorriso amaro. "Le farò incidere sulla mia tomba."

Poi si mise eretto e cominciò a recitare. _"Ciò che è stato trafugato deve essere restituito. Ciò che è stato infranto deve essere riparato. Ciò che è stato macchiato deve essere ripulito. Vita per vita, conoscenza per conoscenza, fiducia per fiducia. Alcuni tesori sono nascosti in luoghi inaspettati, ma c'è un tesoro che tu solo puoi trovare. Che sia quello la prova che la mia fiducia non è stata malriposta. Dalla tua scelta saprò se sei degno di portare il nostro nome."_

Snape si accigliò. "Un indovinello, direi. Che cosa le ha fatto pensare che una pozione potesse essere la risposta?"

"Perché ha parlato di tesori. Io non possiedo nessun tesoro, eccetto il mio lavoro." Si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle. "Anche se non lo definirei un tesoro."

"Forse suo nonno parlava di suo padre. Ha qualcosa di lui?"

"No. Avevo pensato anche ad una simile possibilità, ma mio padre ha lasciato l'Italia solo con la sua bacchetta e i suoi vestiti. Non ho nulla di lui, neanche un'immagine. Ho chiesto anche a mia madre."

Deglutì, a disagio. "Anche se lei non… anche se lei non è completamente in sé ultimamente," concluse.

Snape inclinò la testa a quelle parole, guardando acutamente Zabini. Inaspettatamente, un altro frammento si unì al puzzle che vorticava caoticamente nella sua mente: una donna anziana, con i capelli grigi e il viso sfatto, giaceva in un letto, con gli occhi semi-chiusi e la testa ciondolante per l'ubriachezza, una bottiglia di champagne sul suo comodino… Nonostante i suoi attuali problemi finanziari, la madre di Zabini sembrava non aver rinunciato alle costose abitudini dei suoi antichi giorni di gloria.

Il ritratto respirò a fondo: Zabini si irrigidì e la sua faccia si fece dura. Tuttavia l'uomo non distolse lo sguardo, ma continuò a fissare Snape e a parlare con un'espressione di sfida.

"Mia madre mi ha detto che aveva sposato mio padre perché lo amava. Ma lui era povero e non poteva crescermi come si conviene. Ecco perché lei decise di separarsi. Poi mio padre venne assassinato, e allora lei pensò di risposarsi. Ho avuto vari patrigni. Mia madre ha sempre scelto mariti ricchi ma molto anziani. Non voleva avere più nessun coinvolgimento sentimentale."

A questo punto, Zabini fece una pausa e incrociò nuovamente le braccia. "Be', è stata saggia. Non ci è mai mancato nulla in questo modo." Poi rialzò il mento con atteggiamento di sfida. "Ho avuto una vita splendida prima di venire a Hogwarts."

Snape sbuffò. La cupa visione di un bambino piccolo che aspettava fuori da una sala da ballo mentre sua madre rideva e danzava era improvvisamente entrata nella sua mente, seguita da una sequenza ancor più tetra di immagini: lo stesso bambino, ora più grande, seduto solo e triste nella sua stanza; un ragazzo che cenava in un immenso salone pieno di luci, con un elfo come unico compagno di tavola; un teenager che salutava imbronciato un uomo anziano, il quale gli sorrideva sarcastico; una bellissima donna che piangeva e gridava mentre gli Auror le perquisivano la casa; e infine, la stessa donna, il viso ormai un patetico ricordo della sua precedente bellezza, che singhiozzava e batteva i pugni contro una porta chiusa, sotto lo sguardo indifferente dei passanti.

"Vedo," disse freddamente Snape e diede un'occhiata a Albus Severus. Il bambino stava seduto quietamente sulla sedia, con le mani intrecciate in grembo, probabilmente troppo lontano per sentire quello che stavano dicendo i due uomini. Il ritratto respirò lentamente. Quelle immagini avevano avuto un effetto sgradevole su di lui.

"Perché non mi ha chiesto di aiutarla in questa ricerca?" chiese infine a Zabini.

"Perché ha spudoratamente favorito Grifondoro fin dal primo giorno del suo ritorno. Come potevo fidarmi?"

Snape sospirò. Le sue iniziali collera e compassione si erano gradualmente trasformate in un'intensa amarezza. L'uomo sotto il suo quadro era persino più miserevole di Lucius Malfoy. La vita e i dispiaceri non gli avevano insegnato altro che diffidenza, rabbia e subdola astuzia. E forse anche Snape aveva giocato un ruolo nel creare un simile triste risultato.

Il ritratto parlò quietamente. "Ho imparato a vedere le persone e non le loro Case nella mia nuova esistenza."

"Ma non me l'ha mai detto," ribattè Zabini. "Lei sembrava sempre e solo pronto a criticarmi ogni volta che aprivo bocca."

Snape indurì la voce. "E lei mi ha mentito sin dall'inizio."

I due uomini si guardarono male. Poi Snape sospirò di nuovo. "Ma questa discussione è inutile adesso. Pensi, signor Zabini. Che cosa sa suo nonno di lei?"

Spiazzato da quel cambio inaspettato nella conversazione, l'uomo replicò pensosamente, "Non credo che mio nonno personalmente sappia molto. Ma mi ha detto che uno dei miei zii mi ha tenuto d'occhio durante questi anni."

"Ah! Quindi forse suo zio ha notato qualcosa. Mi dica, ha qualche abilità speciale in cose che non riguardano i suoi studi?"

Zabini lo fissò a bocca aperta.

"Ho ricevuto un'educazione formale… ho imparato a ballare; so parlare due lingue straniere oltre l'inglese, anche se sfortunatamente non l'italiano; so scegliere un vino… ma non credo che questo genere di cose possa essere considerato un tesoro."

"Eppure lei deve avere qualcosa di speciale! Suo nonno ha detto che c'è un tesoro che solo lei può trovare."

"Be', forse stava solo cercando di illudermi…"

"Sciocchezze, signor Zabini. Perché avrebbe dovuto perdere tempo a mandarle un messaggio così complicato?"

"Forse voleva solo prendermi in giro." Zabini stava cominciando ad arrabbiarsi, e la sua voce salì di tono. "Forse mi odia per colpa di mio padre."

"Forse voleva che lei cercasse qualcosa che non sapeva ancora di avere!" replicò seccamente Snape, e Zabini reagì furioso.

"Be', allora forse ha chiesto qualcosa di impossibile!"

"Forse intendeva proprio _lei_ ," la voce gentile di Albus Severus intervenne con calma. I due avversari si voltarono a guardarlo con espressione stupita. Poi Zabini lasciò scoppiare la sua collera.

"Signor Potter, questi non sono affari tuoi!" esplose esasperato e si rivolse a Snape.

"Spero che lo Oblivierà, Professore," chiese, stringendo i pugni. "Queste sono faccende personali e private! Non si può pensare che un bambino sia in grado di mantenerle segrete!"

Ma Snape non aveva dubbi. Aveva personalmente sperimentato le stupefacenti risorse del suo piccolo amico fin troppe volte. Perciò ridusse al silenzio Zabini con un'occhiata severa e chiese, "Per favore, spiegati, signor Potter. Cosa volevi dire con queste parole?"

Il ragazzo prese un'espressione imbarazzata. "Ecco, mi stavo ricordando di una storia…"

I suoi occhi sembravano chiedere permesso, e Snape annuì mentre Zabini sbuffava irritato.

"È … è solo una novella, sapete. Un vecchio re aveva tre figli e doveva scegliere il suo erede tra di loro, perciò chiese loro di portargli dei tesori per provare di essere degni del trono; quello che trovava il dono più prezioso sarebbe diventato re dopo di lui."

Nonostante il loro nervosismo, i due uomini lo stavano ascoltando, e Albus Severus si sentì incoraggiato dalla loro attenzione. "Così, il primo figlio tornò portando oro e gioielli, il secondo figlio trovò libri e stoffe rare, e infine il figlio più piccolo portò soltanto se stesso."

Zabini roteò gli occhi. "Quindi?" lo sollecitò con impazienza.

"Il re chiese al figlio più giovane perché era tornato a mani vuote, e il figlio disse che lui aveva soltanto il suo amore da offrire, il dono più prezioso che era riuscito a trovare. I suoi fratelli allora lo presero in giro, ma il re era felice e disse che _quello_ era davvero il tesoro più importante. Così il terzo fratello diventò re dopo di lui…"

Al si interruppe e guardò i due adulti, preoccupato. Zabini stava sorridendo con aria di scherno.

"Grazie molte per il tuo suggerimento, signor Potter," disse sarcasticamente. "Peccato però che non viviamo nelle favole!"

Snape parlò seccamente. "Non credo che l'intuizione del signor Potter sia sbagliata."

"Non mi dica che crede davvero a queste stupidaggini!" esclamò Zabini scioccato. "Perché mio nonno mi avrebbe inflitto una simile prova se la risposta è così facile?"

"Non è così facile," rispose Snape. "Nessuno di noi aveva neanche pensato ad una soluzione del genere. Io penso che suo nonno sia stato molto astuto. Probabilmente non voleva essere deluso un'altra volta. Non si dimentichi quello che le ha detto: la sua risposta gli avrebbe mostrato chi lei veramente è."

Cadde il silenzio mentre Zabini meditava quelle parole, e Snape sorrise amaramente. Era una soluzione incredibile, ma troppo singolare per un uomo che era stato allevato nell'indifferenza e nello scetticismo. Come poteva comprendere verità così semplici e affettuose?

E infatti, Zabini continuava ad essere profondamente sorpreso.

"Ma davvero lei crede a queste sciocchezze?" chiese in tono perplesso.

"Io credo che stia perdendo di nuovo un'occasione, signor Zabini. E temo che non gliene verrà concessa un'altra."

"Ci penserò," disse Zabini, con aria improvvisamente esausta. Poi chiese esitante. "Posso andarmene adesso? Mi lascia libero?"

"Sì, ma voglio che lei prenda una decisione entro domani. O se ne va in Italia, o rassegna le sue dimissioni e si trova un nuovo lavoro. In ogni caso, deve andarsene da Hogwarts."

"Le sue condizioni sono dure, ma non sono in posizione di poter rifiutare. Tornerò a trovarla tra qualche ora, quindi," l'uomo accettò in tono sottomesso.

Si voltò e si diresse alla porta; ma lì si fermò e a malincuore tornò indietro.

"Grazie per aver salvato la mia reputazione, Professore," disse burberamente. "Spero solo che Potter qui non…"

Ma non finì la frase perché Snape aveva corrugato le sopracciglia in uno dei suoi cipigli più riusciti.

"Buona notte," disse Zabini e se ne andò in fretta.

... ... ... ...

"Pensa che il Professor Zabini andrà in Italia?" chiese Al al ritratto non appena furono soli. Poi, stanchissimo per l'ora tarda e le molte emozioni, fece uno sbadiglio gigantesco.

"Mi spiace, signore," si scusò, sfregandosi gli occhi.

"Dovresti andare a dormire subito," gli rispose gentilmente Snape. "Sarà meglio se ti accompagno, così non ti addormenterai in qualche corridoio."

Al gli sorrise, grato. Il ragazzo e il ritratto camminarono silenziosamente fianco a fianco, Snape passando fluidamente da quadro a quadro, e Al lottando per rimanere sveglio. Alla fine raggiunsero la Signora Grassa, che stava russando quietamente nella sua cornice. Lì Snape si fermò e chinò il capo in un saluto.

"Buona notte, signor Potter," disse. "E ancora grazie."

"Buona notte, Professore," disse Al, barcollando in preda al sonno. "È stato… interessante."

Snape sorrise e alzò la bacchetta, mormorando una formula.

"Signor Potter?" chiese poi. "Perché, esattamente, è venuto a trovarmi questa notte?"

"Oh!" il ragazzo cercò vanamente di ricordare. Stranamente, tutti i suoi ricordi sembravano essere scomparsi. Al battè le palpebre più volte, e alla fine trovò una risposta. Sorrise con affetto. "Perché pensavo che le potesse far piacere una visita."

... ... ... ...

Era l'alba. La notte era passata, e i primi raggi di sole coloravano di rosa i muri. Un leggero bussare interruppe il silenzio dell'aula di Pozioni, e Snape sollevò il capo.

"Avanti!" disse, e sorrise amaramente a quella situazione assurda. Chi mai si era preoccupato di chiedere permesso ad un ritratto?

Poi si sentì nuovamente inquieto. Chi poteva essere a quell'ora così mattiniera? Forse Zabini, già di ritorno con una risposta?

No, era… sembrava…

"Professor Finlay!" esclamò sorpreso il ritratto.

"Professor Snape," fu l'educata risposta.

L'uomo più anziano andò a mettersi sotto il quadro e intrecciò le mani. Sembrava a disagio, e le parole infatti gli uscirono con insolito impaccio.

"Ho parlato con la preside McGonagall stanotte. E con Albus Dumbledore. Lui è stato il mio preside più di sessant'anni fa. Io l'ho sempre rispettato. In effetti, l'ho sempre ammirato."

Snape non fece commenti, e dopo una rapida occhiata, Finlay continuò in tono teso.

"Bene, come dicevo, ho fatto una chiacchierata con entrambi. Poi ho pensato. Ho passato l'intera notte a pensare. Mi è servito parecchio tempo per decidermi, ma alla fine eccomi qui. Adesso vorrei parlare anche con lei."

Snape sentì una scintilla di speranza.

"Sono molto felice per la sua decisione, Professor Finlay," disse.

"Gerald," lo interruppe quietamente l'uomo mentre un sorriso incerto gli compariva sul viso. "Il mio nome è Gerald, Severus."


	32. Parte 32

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXXII**

Era la mattina di Natale e stava nevicando quietamente. I suoni del mondo erano attutiti da quell'immenso biancore, e il castello e i suoi dintorni sembravano le illustrazioni di un libro di fiabe.

Severus Snape, già Preside di Hogwarts e attuale insegnante di Pozioni, stava cercando di catturare frammenti di quel meraviglioso spettacolo attraverso i pochi pannelli non colorati delle finestre della sua stanza. Sospirò, incrociando le braccia. Una pungente nostalgia si stava facendo strada nel suo cuore.

Un leggero bussare alla porta lo riscosse da quelle fantasticherie malinconiche. Neville Longbottom entrò, il viso illuminato da un sorriso amichevole.

"Salve, Professor Snape!" disse, alzando una tazza fumante in segno di saluto.

"Buongiorno, Neville," rispose Snape senza pensare, e il sorriso di Longbottom si allargò ancora di più per quel lapsus inconscio. Rendendosi conto di quello che aveva appena detto, il ritratto inclinò il capo e nascose la sua confusione sotto una domanda.

"Che sta bevendo?"

"Cioccolata calda!" disse entusiasta Neville e propose subito, "Ne vuole una anche lei?"

Senza aspettare la risposta, alzò la bacchetta e mormorò rapidamente un incantesimo. Un fragrante duplicato della sua tazza apparve magicamente sulla scrivania di Snape.

"Sembra… buona," disse cautamente Snape, senza riuscire a nascondere un lampo di golosità negli occhi. La cioccolata calda era un piacere che aveva scoperto a Hogwarts da ragazzo, dato che la sua famiglia indulgeva raramente in simili costose prodigalità.

"E lo è davvero!" rispose Neville. "La provi!"

Snape sollevò la tazza e sorbì il liquido caldo. Una sensazione delizioso si diffuse nelle sue fibre, e silenziosamente il ritratto ringraziò Horace Slughorn per aver insegnato l'Incantesimo di Scambio ai membri dello staff, permettendogli così di condividere alcune delle gioie dei viventi.

"Allora, come sta andando la mattina? Ha avuto qualche regalo?" chiese poi burberamente, celando la sua soddisfazione sotto un atteggiamento brusco. Neville sorrise.

"Oh, tanti. Ma personalmente, credo di aver ricevuto il migliore da mia moglie. Hanna è incinta." Il suo sorriso raggiante si trasformò in un lieve rossore. "La pozione che mi ha indicato ha funzionato molto bene per il suo problema." Imbarazzato, abbassò la tazza seguendola con lo sguardo. "Avevo perso le speranze, sa. Così tanti anni di matrimonio e neanche un bambino."

Ancor più imbarazzato, anche se stranamente compiaciuto, Snape scosse il capo e disse goffamente, "Congratulazioni."

"Grazie," rispose Neville in fretta, guardandosi le scarpe. Cadde il silenzio, e dopo qualche momento, l'uomo si avvicinò alla finestra.

"Sta nevicando," annunciò gaiamente, aprendo i pannelli di vetro. "Vuol dare un'occhiata al panorama?"

Snape annuì; aveva segretamente sperato che gli venisse offerta quella possibilità, ma fiero com'era, non aveva voluto chiederlo direttamente, ammettendo così i suoi limiti. Con la scioltezza di una lunga pratica, entrò quindi in un quadro più piccolo.

Gentilmente, Neville lo prese tra le mani e lo posò sul davanzale. Poi incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò contro il marmo freddo, in modo che la sua testa fosse a livello di quella di Snape.

"Che vista, eh?" commentò. Ancora una volta, Snape annuì in silenzio, senza riuscire ad esprimere le tante emozioni che gli fluivano in cuore. Stava ammirando un panorama, una delle vedute che aveva amato maggiormente durante i suoi anni di scuola, ed aveva al suo fianco un amico. Chi non avrebbe definito quel momento "vita"?

Dopo qualche minuto passato in contemplazione, il ritratto parlò ancora. "Notizie del signor Zabini?"

Neville si girò a guardarlo. "Minerva ha ricevuto una lettera ieri, con i suoi auguri per il Natale. Sembra che il suo viaggio in Italia abbia avuto successo. La sua abilità di pozionista è stata molto apprezzata."

Seguì una pausa; poi Neville aggiunse con una strizzatina d'occhi, "Zabini ha mandato una bella selezione di dolci e vini italiani con consegna speciale. Sono stati necessari dieci grandi gufi per portare il pacco sin qui."

Una scintilla di curiosità si accese nel suo sguardo. "Ha anche mandato un dono personale per il Professor Slughorn, una scelta di specialità della città in cui vive adesso. C'era una busta sigillata nel pacchetto, con la richiesta di depositarla il prima possibile alla Gringott… Singolare, non trova?"

L'uomo sembrava in attesa di una reazione da parte di Snape, ma il ritratto mantenne un viso inespressivo, e quindi Neville si strinse nelle spalle e concluse, "Be', deve essere una faccenda privata. Il professor Slughorn ha aiutato tanto Zabini prima che venisse assunto qui, per cui immagino che Zabini gli sia grato."

Snape fece un sorriso agrodolce. Sapeva cosa c'era in quella busta e perché Zabini l'aveva mandata a Hogwarts invece di depositarla direttamente in banca. Era un messaggio anche per Snape. Aveva mantenuto la sua promessa, dopo tutto, e stava restituendo quello che aveva preso illecitamente durante il suo apprendistato. Il pensiero era confortante, anche se il ritratto immaginava che fosse una questione d'orgoglio più che di gratitudine per il suo collega Serpeverde.

"Allora," si sentì dire, " Qual è il programma di oggi?"

Neville si rischiarò di nuovo. "Oh, il professor Finlay si sta divertendo pazzamente ad organizzare la festa. Purtroppo, la cosa triste è che quest'anno non sono rimasti studenti nel castello, solo pochi insegnanti. Io dovrò andarmene subito dopo pranzo, perciò sarà meglio che Finlay faccia in fretta se vuole avere un pubblico."

Snape annuì distrattamente, la mente piena di nuovi confortanti pensieri. Gerald Finlay adesso era un membro effettivo dello staff. Dopo la loro chiacchierata mattutina di tante settimane prima, Finlay aveva avuto un colloquio con Filius Flitwick. Il precedente vicepreside voleva rimanere ad Hogwarts, ma si sentiva ormai troppo vecchio e stanco per aggiungere l'insegnamento ai suoi doveri. Minerva si era unita a Filius nel chiedere a Finlay di diventare ufficialmente professore di Incantesimi. Non avevano dovuto pregarlo troppo per farlo accettare.

Il ritratto sorrise con aria assorta, ma Neville sembrava aver seguito il filo dei pensieri di Snape perché guardò l'uomo nel quadro con un'espressione di complice allegria.

"Una bella fine per la nostra avventura," commentò, alzando la sua tazza come per fare un brindisi. Snape non rispose, ma prese la sua tazza tra le mani e la scrutò come se stesse leggendo il futuro nel liquido scuro.

"Nessun'altra novità particolare?" chiese con fare indifferente.

"Minerva dice che ci saranno regali per tutti oggi, e anche per lei," rispose Neville e gli strizzò nuovamente l'occhio.

Sorpreso e curioso, Snape si scoprì ad occhieggiare la porta con un fremito d'attesa. Per la prima volta, il Natale era diventato qualcosa di molto piacevole.

... ... ... ...

Neville lo aveva lasciato, e Snape era tornato nel suo quadro; era ancora una volta in fase meditativa quando un altro leggero bussare lo fece trasalire. Subito alzò la testa, preparandosi a ricevere i suoi nuovi visitatori. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era estremamente felice di ricevere visite quel giorno, e si sentiva eccitato come un bambino.

Impaziente, guardò la porta aprirsi e vide Minerva entrare col suo passo misurato. Ma le sue sopracciglia si alzarono per la sorpresa quando vide le altre persone che la stavano seguendo. Per primo, riconobbe Flitwick; poi, subito dopo, Harry Potter, e per un momento, i battiti del suo cuore si fecero più rapidi per quell'arrivo inaspettato. Infine, notò che c'era anche Marcello Bernardi, il quale guidava un mago sconosciuto e molto anziano, vestito con raffinata eleganza. Il gruppo si diresse sotto il suo quadro; tutti sorridevano quietamente, ognuno aspettando che qualcuno iniziasse a parlare per primo.

"Buon Natale, Severus," lo salutò infine Minerva, e la sua voce vibrava di una tale emozione che Snape sentì inumidirsi gli occhi.

"Oggi è un giorno molto speciale," continuò lei, "E noi vorremmo celebrarlo con te. Tu hai fatto meraviglie per il mondo magico, perciò abbiamo cercato di trovare un bel modo di ringraziarti."

Snape sentì la lingua incollarglisi al palato. Minerva si girò verso Marcello Bernardi, che stava intrecciando le mani nervosamente.

"Dunque, quello che ha avuto l'idea migliore, devo riconoscerlo, è stato il signor Bernardi. Ovviamente, lui sa cose che non possiamo nemmeno immaginare a proposito dei quadri, perciò gli siamo molto grati per aver deciso di condividere questa conoscenza con noi. Come puoi vedere, ha portato qui un ospite molto speciale. Ma adesso penso che sia ora di lasciar parlare lui in modo che possa spiegarti."

Bernardi era evidentemente molto teso.

"Buon Natale, Professor Snape," iniziò a dire, "Prima di tutto, mi permetta di presentarle mio nonno, Tomaso Bernardi. Lui è il capo della mia famiglia, e…"

L'uomo annaspò in cerca di parole, poi concluse miseramente, "Si ricorda quello che le ho raccontato tempo fa?"

Di colpo, Snape si sentì incredibilmente agitato, ansioso e speranzoso allo stesso tempo. Cercò di parlare a sua volta, ma la voce non volle saperne di uscir fuori. Tomaso Bernardi guardò il ritratto e gli sorrise, alzando una mano per fermare suo nipote. I suoi occhi blu luccicavano sotto le sopracciglia imbiancate, e gli occhiali sul naso lo rendevano bizzarramente simile a Dumbledore, anche se fisicamente ricordava di più Slughorn: piccolo, rotondo e calvo sotto il meraviglioso cappelli ornato di colori in continuo cambiamento.

"Professor Snape," disse con un forte accento italiano, "Sono onorato di conoscerla. La prego di perdonare il mio inglese. Ero abituato a parlarlo quando ero giovane perché ho passato alcuni anni in Inghilterra, lavorando al St. Mungo come mio nipote. Ma ahimè, è stato più di centoventi anni fa, come il mio amico Albus sicuramente ricorda, e adesso mi manca la pratica."

Il vecchio aveva una voce piacevole e colta, e mentre parlava, si girò con un leggero inchino verso un quadro alla sua sinistra. Sorpreso, Snape vide Dumbledore inchinarsi educatamente a sua volta. Non aveva notato che Albus li aveva raggiunti in quella stanza. Una nuova e indefinita emozione cominciò a vorticare nella sua mente e nel suo cuore: che cosa stava per accadere?

Il vecchio Bernardi sembrò percepire la sua ansia. "Non si agiti, Professore. Invece, lasci che le racconti una storia. Mio nipote Marcello, che lei ha onorato della sua amicizia, è venuto a trovarmi in Italia una settimana fa. È un bravo ragazzo, il più affettuoso tra i miei pronipoti, e io gli sono molto affezionato. Perciò, come ogni anno, gli ho chiesto che dono gli sarebbe piaciuto per Natale. Ora, lei si immagini la mia sorpresa quando mi ha risposto che non voleva nulla per sé, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto un regalo per un amico. Gli ho chiesto di spiegarsi, e lui mi ha detto che aveva conosciuto un grande uomo che vive in un quadro."

Il vecchio mago fece una pausa. Nonostante il modo semplice, quasi da nonno, con cui stava esponendo il suo racconto, il silenzio era totale. Tutti erano affascinati, e Bernardi continuò.

"Marcello non ha avuto bisogno di raccontarmi l'intera storia. Anche in Italia, il nome di Severus Snape è molto ben conosciuto e rispettato."

Così dicendo, il vecchio chinò la testa con deferenza, ed automaticamente, tutti imitarono il suo gesto.

"Dunque, adesso lei si sta probabilmente chiedendo perché questo vecchio farfugliante ha fatto tutta questa strada per venire sin qui a incontrarla nel giorno di Natale. Bene, la risposta è proprio questa: per portarle quel dono speciale che mio nipote vorrebbe offrirle. Un dono che, presumibilmente, lei chiamerebbe… _vita_."

Severus sentì girargli la testa; i suoi pensieri si fecero confusi, ed un'intensa emozione gli strinse il cuore quasi dolorosamente. Tutti quelli attorno a lui stavano reagendo a quell'annuncio con espressioni differenti. Flitwick, Harry e Minerva erano evidentemente stati informati prima, perciò non sembravano sorpresi ma ammirati e grati, mentre Marcello Bernardi aveva un'aria estremamente agitata, come se lo avessero colto a commettere una cattiva azione.

"Per favore, vorrei che mi capisse bene, " continuò suo nonno. "Quello che posso offrirle non è, naturalmente, una vita reale. Quella di cui le parlerò è una magia molto antica, che è stata concepita nel mio paese moltissimo tempo fa. Per secoli, l'Italia è stata divisa in tanti piccoli stati che erano sempre in guerra tra loro. Uomini astuti o coraggiosi ideavano continuamente oscure trame e complotti per aiutare i vari governanti o per cospirare contro di loro. Ma come logica conseguenza di vivere in anni in cui le guerre infuriavano e non c'era assistenza medica, alcuni di questi uomini preziosi a volte morivano; eppure i loro eserciti o i loro signori avevano un disperato bisogno di loro…"

La voce del vecchio mago divenne un sussurro.

"Perciò, secoli e secoli or sono, gli antichi Maestri Pittori idearono una soluzione singolare: quando un uomo importante moriva – che fosse un capitano, un architetto, un filosofo o un consigliere politico – veniva subito dipinto un ritratto, che ne catturava l'essenza. Poi veniva eseguito un incantesimo particolare, che permetteva all'anima di lasciare il dipinto e di reincarnarsi per un periodo di tempo limitato in un corpo."

Bernardi lanciò un'occhiata al gruppo riunito intorno a lui. Tutti stavano trattenendo il fiato, e il mago continuò solennemente.

"Questa è magia tenebrosa, qualcosa di molto, molto simile alle Arti Oscure. Quando sentite storie a proposito di quegli antichi filosofi o scienziati che si diceva avessero scoperto il segreto di una vita eterna… Ecco, non era proprio la verità. Erano stati semplicemente tenuti in un'esistenza artificiale per tutto il tempo necessario."

Bernardi lanciò un'occhiata significativa ai suoi compagni. "Naturalmente, tutto questo è un segreto."

I presenti annuirono immediatamente, e il mago si girò a guardare Snape, che stava ascoltando, pallido e silenzioso, nel suo quadro.

"Perciò, questo è l'esperimento che proveremo a compiere oggi, se lei è d'accordo, Professor Snape." Il viso di Bernardi era di nuovo sorridente, ma i suoi occhi erano molto seri. "Inutile dire che questo tipo di magia può essere estremamente pericoloso per coloro che la effettuano. Mio nipote conosce l'incantesimo e voleva essere lui a pronunciarlo, ma gliel'ho proibito. Sono io l'effettivo depositario del segreto, e quindi sarò io a metterlo in pratica. Marcello avrà la sua opportunità a tempo debito."

Il suo sguardo si fermo sul nipote e divenne affettuoso. "Ma sono stato d'accordo ad avere la sua assistenza."

Minerva guardava Snape con occhi imploranti. "Spero che non abbiamo fatto un errore, Severus," mormorò, come se fossero soli nella stanza. "Posso immaginare quanto questa rivelazione sia sconvolgente per te."

L'anziana strega prese un respiro profondo. Snape era ancora senza parole. L'emozione gli aveva spento la voce mentre la sua mente cercava di razionalizzare quello che aveva appena sentito. Con tono esitante, Minerva continuò a parlare.

"Per favore, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, Severus. La decisione deve essere solo tua. In ogni caso, ci sono ancora altre cose che il Maestro Bernardi deve spiegarti prima che tu decida, e ci ha detto che tu sarai l'unico a cui è concesso ascoltare quelle parole. Perciò…" Come il giovane Bernardi, la donna sembrò improvvisamente non saper come continuare. "Forse vorrai… magari dovremmo…"

Harry Potter intervenne con quella nuova voce autorevole che a Snape sembrava ancora così sorprendente.

"Buon Natale, Professore. Posso capire dalla sua espressione che si sta chiedendo perché anche io sia qui oggi, così le spiegherò subito il motivo. Il signor Bernardo ha ovviamente richiesto agli Auror il permesso ufficiale per compiere questa magia, ed io ho acconsentito a supervisionare la cerimonia. Come può immaginare, l'intero rituale rimarrà segreto."

Harry fece una pausa, poi concluse dolcemente, "Ho esaminato la procedura con grande attenzione, e sono sicuro che funzionerà. Non posso che sperare, quindi, che anche lei vorrà sentire quello che deve dirle il Maestro Bernardi."

Prontamente, anche Flitwick fece segno di sì col capo, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Harry per raddrizzarsi. Gli occhi del vecchio mago erano pieni di lacrime, e Snape sentì le sue emozioni trasformarsi in qualcosa di sconvolgente. Allora abbassò la testa e sussurrò, "Sono pronto."

... ... ... ...

Minerva e Filius lasciarono la stanza, mentre Harry e Marcello si ritiravano in un angolo, lasciando l'anziano Bernardi libero di parlare. Persino Albus Dumbledore si spostò per discrezione in un dipinto all'estremo opposto della stanza. Rimasto solo sotto il quadro, il vecchio pittore italiano sembrava intensamente commosso.

"Che esperienza incredibile!" mormorò. "Marcello me l'aveva detto, ma non riuscivo a credergli. Ho passato una vita intera in mezzo ai quadri; pensavo di sapere tutto e di aver visto tutto, ma mi sbagliavo. Non avevo mai percepito un simile potere venire da un ritratto. Marcello mi dice che lei è persino in grado di eseguire magie."

Snape annuì, quindi puntò la bacchetta verso una sedia nella stanza e la fece levitare. Bernardi si incantò a guardarla, e poi scosse la testa con una specie di triste ammirazione.

"Questo rende il mio compito ancor più doloroso," sussurrò, e incrociò le braccia.

"Professor Snape, ci sono alcune cose che lei deve sapere prima che possiamo andare avanti. Comunque, stia pur certo che non procederò col rituale a meno che non sia lei a volerlo, e solo dopo che avrà sentito ciò che implica effettuarlo."

Il vecchio improvvisamente prese un'aria preoccupata. "Questo è un argomento molto delicato; la prego di accettare le mie scuse in anticipo se le mie parole dovessero ferirla. Io sono venuto qui per aiutare. Eppure, a volte il rimedio può essere più doloroso del male che si vorrebbe curare."

Estremamente teso, Snape potè solo annuire per confermare il suo consenso. Bernardi scoccò un'occhiata agli uomini dietro di lui e abbassò la voce.

"La sua anima è stata intrappolata, Professore, ma non da un incantesimo, come accadeva nei tempi antichi. Il suo spirito è ancora bloccato in quel quadro perché la sua dipartita da questa terra è stata prematura e troppo improvvisa. La sua anima non può lasciare questo mondo perché c'è qualcosa che non le permette di andarsene. Lei è stato molto devoto alla sua missione. Pensa che ci sia ancora qualcosa che non è riuscito a portare a termine? O forse si sente semplicemente defraudato? Ci sono molte domande possibili, ma lei è l'unico che può dar loro una risposta. La mia speranza è che il dono che sto per offrirle le permetta di capire ciò che angoscia ancora il suo spirito e le consenta così di prendere una decisione."

Il vecchio mago si raddrizzò fieramente.

"Dunque, la magia che sto per eseguire era usata per scopi molto crudeli nei tempi antichi. Vede, un'anima ha bisogno di un corpo per reincarnarsi. E quando dico un corpo, intendo un _vero_ corpo, infuso di un potere e di un'energia che nessun incantesimo o maledizione è in grado di ricreare."

Il vecchio mago scosse di nuovo la testa mentre un sorriso ironico gli incurvava le labbra. "Se Lord Voldemort avesse studiato Arti Visivi invece di Arti Oscure, avrebbe trovato qualcosa di meglio di quel suo tentativo patetico."

A questo punto, Bernardi fece una pausa e i suoi occhi si persero di nuovo nei ricordi che gli si stavano affollando nella mente.

"Dunque, quando un uomo importante moriva, e tuttavia i suoi talenti erano ancora necessari a questo mondo, i miei antichi predecessori seguivano questa procedura. Innanzitutto, dipingevano un ritratto per imprigionarvi l'anima. Poi sceglievano un prigioniero, preferibilmente qualcuno condannato a morte, e collegavano l'energia di quel corpo all'anima intrappolata nel ritratto."

Il mago prese un respiro profondo.

"L'incantesimo trasformava il prigioniero in un dipinto vivente, ma così facendo, permetteva allo stesso tempo all'anima di lasciare il suo quadro e di rigenerare una copia del suo corpo originario. Naturalmente, la magia avrebbe consumato questo corpo ricreato in un tempo relativamente breve, ed alla fine, l'anima sarebbe stata costretta a ritornare nel suo ritratto, mentre il prigioniero – privato della sua forza vitale – sarebbe stato condannato a finire i suoi giorni come un dipinto anche lui."

Il pittore esitò, poi ammise tristemente, "Anche se, sono spiacente di dirlo, la maggior parte delle volte questi dipinti venivano bruciati per evitare complicazioni."

Ricordando quel che era accaduto con Zabini, Snape provò un immenso orrore a queste parole, e Bernardi sospirò. "Erano tempi crudeli," mormorò, abbassando il capo a disagio. Poi lo alzò di nuovo, e la sua voce vibrò di energia rinnovata.

"Ma adesso, non parliamo più di queste atrocità e pensiamo solo al suo regalo. C'è una clausola importante che devo spiegarle prima che iniziamo il rituale – e spero tanto che sarà la chiave per la sua liberazione."

I suoi occhi non abbandonavano mai Snape. "La prego di ascoltarmi attentamente. Nel momento in cui lei tornerà nuovamente nel suo corpo, avrà tre possibili scelte. La prima è rimanere nel suo corpo rigenerato, proprio come avveniva per quegli antichi ritratti. Questa è una possibilità che lei stesso può far accadere, semplicemente mangiando o bevendo qualcosa. Introdurre cibo reale nel suo corpo ancorerà alla terra la sua anima, prevenendo qualsiasi speranza di invertire l'incantesimo e quindi bloccando per sempre il donatore in un quadro. Questo, comunque, le garantirà solo una quantità di tempo limitata. Forse qualche anno?"

Bernardi fece ancora una pausa, come se volesse dare al ritratto il tempo di soppesare la sua offerta. Snape però rimase silenzioso, e il pittore continuò lentamente.

"La seconda opzione è utilizzare il suo corpo per abbandonare questo mondo per una seconda – e definitiva – volta. Se dovesse decidere di lasciar andare la sua anima e quindi di restare qui solo come un dipinto, le verrà garantito un trapasso dolce. Entrerà in un sonno profondo, e non appena la sua anima si sarà staccata dalla terra, la sua energia si ricollegherà automaticamente al donatore, ricreandone il corpo."

Bernardi prese un'aria rassicurante. "Naturalmente, non ricorderà nulla di tutto questo, _dopo_. La sua vita come dipinto sarà serena e pacifica, per tutto il tempo che dureranno le sue fibre e finchè la sua tela non riporterà danni."

Snape intanto respirava a fatica. Davvero quel vecchio mago stava discutendo di simili incredibili possibilità con lui? Di sicuro il ritratto stava sognando, o peggio ancora, stava avendo un'allucinazione.

E tuttavia speranza e desiderio stavano stringendo il cuore di Snape con una presa ferrea. Oh, sentire ancora una volta la pungente brezza invernale sul suo viso e la neve soffice sotto i suoi piedi! Come sarebbe stato camminare per il castello sulle sue vere gambe? E che effetto avrebbe avuto abbracciare i suoi amici con vere braccia?

Una voglia disperata soffocò la sua mente. _Solo per pochi attimi,_ implorò il suo spirito, _anche solo un minuto, ma ti prego, lascia che io tocchi il mondo ancora una volta con le mie proprie mani._

Apparentemente ignaro della tempesta che stava avvenendo nell'anima di Snape, Bernardi continuò la sua spiegazione con calma.

"La terza scelta è tornare indietro esattamente come lei è adesso, con le sue gioie, i suoi dolori e i suoi ricordi, e continuare a vivere nel suo quadro per il resto della sua esistenza, come ha fatto finora. Se sceglierà la terza opzione, allora al suo ritorno ripeteremo nuovamente l'incantesimo per permetterle un trasferimento sicuro, e tutto sarà di nuovo come prima."

A questo punto, il vecchio maestro pittore guardò Snape con espressione significativa.

"Per favore, mi ascolti attentamente: la scelta tra queste tre opzioni è solo ed assolutamente sua. Ecco perché ho chiesto di parlarle da solo. Voglio che lei sia libero di decidere, perché è parte del dono."

La stanza piombò nel silenzio, poi Snape trasse un respiro profondo.

"Deve prendere una decisione adesso?" chiese, ed un sorriso amaro gli curvò le labbra. Il cuore gli batteva pazzamente. No, non poteva essere vero! Eppure Bernardi continuava imperturbabile, come se gli scenari incredibili che aveva appena descritto fosse cose di ordinaria amministrazione.

"Non mi serve una risposta immediata, Professor Snape. Ma sfortunatamente, posso offrirle solo un giorno prima che l'incantesimo diventi permanente – solo poche ore per assaporare nuovamente la vita e concludere quello che ha lasciato incompleto. Dovrà decidere cosa fare nello spazio di quell'arco di tempo. L'incantesimo richiede che colui che lo esegue venga messo in trance; quindi, io saprò della sua scelta solo alla fine."

Snape non potè resistere oltre.

"Grazie, signor Bernardi," disse con voce strangolata. Il cuore lo spingeva ad accettare quell'offerta, ma la mente gli stava proibendo di sperare. "Non so come esprimere la mia gratitudine per tanta generosità. Tuttavia non credo che quello che mi ha detto potrà mai avvenire."

La sua voce vacillò, e dovette prendere una pausa per riuscire a controllarla. Poi i suoi sentimenti esplosero appassionatamente. "Non posso accettare. Chi mai penserebbe di mettere in pericolo la sua vita per la mia?"

"Ah, Professor Snape!" Il vecchio mago sorrise. "Che dono miserabile sarebbe mai questo, se non avessimo pianificato tutto in anticipo? Marcello voleva essere il donatore, ma a questo punto credo che sarò onorato di offrirmi io stesso al suo posto. Sono sicuro che diventare un quadro per un giorno sarà un'esperienza eccitante per un pittore."

Il ritratto impallidì, come se un abisso si fosse spalancato davanti ai suoi occhi. La possibilità che gli veniva offerta stava diventando sempre più reale ad ogni minuto che passava, e Snape lottò per mantenere lucida la mente.

"E se cedessi alla tentazione e restassi nel mio corpo?"

"Sono sicuro che lei scarterà questa opzione perché la mia vita sarà nelle sue mani," disse quietamente Bernardi. "Ma anche se lei dovesse decidere di rimanere tra noi, non sarà un grande problema. Sono un uomo molto anziano, e sarò felice di concludere la mia vita allungando la sua."

"Non posso permettere a nessun essere vivente di sottoporsi ad un rischio così terribile!" obiettò Snape con voce tremante. "Conosco la Magia Oscura a sufficienza per capire cosa accadrebbe se non tornassi indietro a tempo debito."

Il vecchio si strinse nelle spalle con aria imperturbabile. "Lasci queste preoccupazioni a me, Professore. Ho gestito situazione ben peggiori nella mia vita. Sono preparato."

Cedendo di fronte a quel potere tranquillo e a quella sicurezza, Snape si perse nel tumulto delle emozioni che gli avevano invaso l'anima, eppure cercò ancora una volta di combatterle dicendo, "Maestro Bernardi, io… Come può affidarmi la sua vita? E se non fossi in grado di fare una scelta?"

"Via, via, ragazzo mio, non c'è nessun bisogno di essere così agitati. Sono sicuro che prenderà la decisione giusta quando arriverà il momento."

E Bernardi guardò Snape con un sorriso affettuoso. "Il suo cuore l'aiuterà a comprendere."

Poi, senza più aspettare una risposta, il mago si girò verso gli uomini che stavano aspettando ansiosamente in un angolo.

"Signor Potter! Marcello!" li chiamò. "Per favore, venite qui!"

I due andarono immediatamente al suo fianco, e il vecchio mago dichiarò serenamente, "Il Professore Snape è d'accordo, quindi possiamo procedere con l'incantesimo. Tuttavia, ho deciso di apportare una minima variante, signor Potter, solo un rapido scambio. Marcello eseguirà l'incantesimo e io sarò il donatore."

 _"Cosa? Non se ne parla proprio!"_ gridò immediatamente Marcello Bernardi in italiano. "Non pensare nemmeno ad una simile possibilità, nonno! Eravamo già d'accordo che sarei stato io il donatore!"

Il giovane mago aveva preso i polsi di suo nonno tra le mani, come se volesse impedirgli fisicamente di muoversi. "Sono stato chiaro fin dal principio! Io sono più giovane e più forte, perciò questo è il mio—"

"Invece tu obbedirai a tuo nonno!" esplose il vecchio, cercando di liberarsi da quella presa. "Ho le mie ragioni per voler cambiare il piano!"

 _"Se permettete..."_

Inaspettatamente, la voce calma di Harry Potter si interpose in quella discussione, e anche se aveva parlato in modo molto tranquillo, i due uomini tacquero immediatamente a quel tono di comando.

"Ritengo che siate entrambi necessari per eseguire l'incantesimo. Inoltre, io sono in debito col Professor Snape. Lui ha dato la sua vita per salvare la mia. Credo che donare uno solo dei miei giorni contro la sua intera esistenza sia il minimo che possa offrirgli."

I due uomini adesso lo guardavano con la stessa espressione preoccupata. Di colpo, Snape capì che, nonostante tutte le assicurazioni che gli erano state date, i due pittori avevano paura per Potter, e il suo cuore straripò di nuovo per le tante emozioni confuse. Ma prima che potesse dire una parola, Harry si fece avanti ed alzò la testa verso il ritratto.

"Sono vivo grazie al suo sacrificio, Professore. Ho sempre sperato di avere la possibilità di ricompensarla degnamente, e oggi quella possibilità è finalmente arrivata." Incrociò le braccia in un gesto definitivo. "Non sarà peggio che affrontare Voldemort," disse con un sorriso, e concluse dolcemente, "E poi, mi sarà finalmente permesso di abbracciare i miei genitori."

Così dicendo, puntò il dito verso un dipinto alla sua sinistra. Tutti si girarono per guardarlo, e ci fu un'esclamazione unanime. Lily e James Potter erano apparsi nel quadro: la coppia sorrideva e agitava le mani in segno di saluto mentre Albus Dumbledore si appoggiava protettivamente alle loro spalle. Harry aveva evidentemente pianificato tutto in anticipo, e Snape fissò James Potter con un misto di shock e di sorpresa.

La stanza si fece silenziosa; sconcertati, i due Bernardi si scambiarono un'occhiata ansiosa. Con un'aria imbarazzata, sembrando assurdamente giovane, James Potter si arruffò i capelli e disse, "Non c'è bisogno di mettere in pericolo la tua vita, figliolo. Non siamo felici di vederti ogni giorno, sai? Anche se siamo dall'altra parte dello specchio."

Poi guardò Snape e disse goffamente, "Ciao, Severus. Dopo tutto, sembra che ti avessi giudicato male. Harry mi ha detto che hai fatto un gran bel lavoro. Magari hai preso il tuo ruolo un pochino troppo seriamente… voglio dire a scuola. Comunque, penso di doverti un ringraziamento."

A questo punto, Lily posò una mano sul braccio di suo marito per interromperlo e sorrise col suo sorriso tenero. "Mi fido di Harry, e mi fido di te, Severus. So che continuerai a proteggerlo. Non vedo l'ora di poter abbracciare mio figlio per la prima volta dopo la mia morte."

Le lacrime le luccicavano negli occhi, lacrime che non potevano scendere. Con il suo tipico gesto autoritario, Dumbledore alzò la mano e dichiarò, "Ho sempre avuto fiducia in Severus fin dal giorno in cui è tornato da me. È il più degno e coraggioso degli uomini. Prego umilmente che il desiderio di Harry venga esaudito."

"Albus!" protestò veemente il vecchio Bernardi, ma Harry lo interruppe fermamente.

"Professor Snape?" chiese poi.

L'uomo e il ritratto incrociarono lo sguardo.

"Professor Snape?" ripetè dolcemente Harry.

"Non posso accettare, Potter, "replicò Snape, impallidendo come se avesse visto uno spettro. "Ho passato una vita intera a cercare di proteggerti. Non posso metterti in pericolo proprio adesso, e solo per un esperimento!"

Harry incrociò le braccia. "Affrontare il pericolo è parte del mio mestiere, Professore, e ritengo che il signor Bernardi conosca la sua magia in modo più che sufficiente a garantire la mia sicurezza."

Snape sembrò ancora più agitato.

"Non capisci, Potter?" chiese, stringendo i pugni. "Sei ancora così arrogante come eri vent'anni fa? Il pericolo… il pericolo è implicito in me."

Harry scosse lentamente la testa. "Lei mi ha protetto anche quando non me lo meritavo, ed ha appena ammesso di sentirsi ancora legato a quel giuramento."

I suoi occhi verde smeraldo affondarono in quelli di Snape. "Sono cresciuto, Professore. So che posso fidarmi di lei. Non per nulla ho dato il suo nome a mio figlio."

Il ritratto abbassò il capo. Il ragazzo che detestava tanto – l'immagine sputata del suo detestabile padre – era effettivamente diventato un uomo. Un uomo che aveva la stessa età di Snape. Un uomo che sarebbe diventato più vecchio di Snape. Il bambino che Snape aveva protetto era diventato il protettore di Snape. Il cerchio si era chiuso. Tutto tornava, e tutto aveva un significato.

Il ritratto nascose il viso tra le mani.

"Grazie, Potter," sussurrò.


	33. Parte 33

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXXIII  
Il Ritorno: Mattina**

La stanza adesso era immersa nella quiete. Minerva e Filius attendevano fuori, e il silenzio era rotto solo dalle parole mormorate dal vecchio Bernardi, che impartiva con calma le ultime istruzioni al nipote.

L'anziano mago finalmente voltò il capo per guardare Snape ed Harry, chiedendo tacitamente ancora una volta il loro consenso prima di iniziare il rito. Non appena entrambi assentirono – l'uomo con espressione determinata, il ritratto dopo un'ultima esitazione – i due pittori cominciarono a modulare dolcemente un'antica melodia. Insieme, mossero le bacchette con un lento movimento circolare dall'effetto ipnotico, e presto Harry si rilassò e rimase immobile, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo respiri profondi.

Anche Snape era immobile nel suo quadro, e il suo cuore batteva piano, mentre la sua mente era agitata da molti pensieri contrastanti. Ma tenne il suo sguardo ostinatamente fisso sull'uomo in attesa sotto la sua cornice fino a quando Harry aprì gli occhi e lo guardò con un sorriso rassicurante.

Lasciando il canto a Marcello, il vecchio Bernardi sedette infine sulla poltrona che era stata portata nella stanza appositamente per lui, e aprì le braccia, rivolgendo una mano verso Snape e l'altra verso Harry, collegandoli idealmente in un'unica linea. Una luce argentata cominciò ad irradiarsi dalla punta delle sue dita, avvolgendo gradualmente l'Auror e il ritratto. Il vecchio mago sorrise ancora una volta come se li stesse salutando. Poi chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro, concentrandosi sul suo compito.

Gradatamente, la luce sembrò raccogliersi in un flusso potente, ed una figura indistinta e luminosa cominciò a prendere forma proprio davanti a Harry. Poco a poco, la figura diventò sempre più definita e sempre più simile all'uomo vestito di nero che la osservava ansiosamente dal suo quadro. Per un attimo – un attimo estremamente rapido – Snape guardò dal muro a quel duplicato di sé stesso. Poi, con una sensazione di strappo molto simile alla Smaterializzazione, si trovò improvvisamente in piedi sul pavimento della stanza, davanti al suo ex studente.

Ora sia il corpo di Harry che quello di Snape irradiavano una luce diafana. I due uomini si fissarono in silenzio. Lentamente, con un'espressione inaspettatamente timida sul viso, Harry allungò una mano come se volesse stringere quella di Snape. Ma la luce che lo circondava vibrò repentinamente a quel movimento e sembrò frantumarsi in una miriade di particelle scintillanti. Poi, con un lampo accecante, Harry scomparve.

Curvo protettivamente sul corpo rigido del nonno, Marcello Bernardi si girò a guardare Snape, rimasto solo e disorientato sotto il quadro. Con un sorriso rassicurante, il pittore lo avvertì pacatamente, "Il collegamento si sta attivando, Professore; per favore, aspetti ancora prima di muoversi."

Snape annuì, poi chiuse gli occhi e aspettò. Stava sperimentando un fenomeno sconcertante. Il peso dei suoi muscoli e delle sue ossa stava diventando sempre più forte mentre la gravità – una sensazione che aveva praticamente dimenticato – lo ancorava al suolo. Le dita gli si contrassero spasmodicamente, ma tenne gli occhi ostinatamente chiusi, non osando nemmeno provare a guardare.

Passarono così svariati minuti – eterni, angoscianti momenti sospesi nell'incertezza. Poi Bernardi parlò di nuovo, ed un sollievo immenso risuonò nella sua voce mentre fissava alternativamente Snape e suo nonno.

"È fatto."

Snape aprì gli occhi. Le vertigini lo colsero non appena il suo sguardo vagò per la stanza, così richiuse immediatamente le palpebre, cercando di abituarsi a quella incredibile situazione. Ansiosamente, Marcello Bernardi fece scorrere le sue mani sul corpo del nonno, controllandone i segni vitali. Ma il vecchio mago stava scivolando serenamente in una placida trance, e il suo petto si muoveva regolarmente, seguendo il ritmo dei suoi respiri. Tranquillizzato, Marcello si raddrizzò e sorrise a Snape.

"Benvenuto di nuovo in questo mondo, Professore."

... ... ... ...

I due uomini si guardarono, poi istintivamente alzarono lo sguardo al quadro dove avrebbero dovuto trovarsi i Potter. Una scena commovente si aprì davanti ai loro occhi. Harry aveva preso Lily tra le braccia, e James stava vicino a loro, con le labbra tremanti nello sforzo di ricacciare le lacrime. I singhiozzi quieti di Lily si sentivano a malapena, stretta com'era contro il petto di Harry, ma padre e figlio apparivano emozionati oltre ogni dire.

Snape li contemplò in silenzio, mentre un'ondata di sentimenti gli sconvolgeva il cuore. Era una visione così incredibile! Era testimone di qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto essere impossibile, eppure stava avvenendo davanti ai suoi occhi. Il suo sguardo indugiò su Harry, che sembrava tanto sorprendentemente più grande dei suoi genitori, e finalmente si concentrò sulla sua espressione protettiva.

Quanto era cresciuto il ragazzo… e quanto doleva il cuore di Snape adesso, preso tra tante emozioni così potenti.

Bernardi sorrise e sollevò una mano per salutare la famiglia nel dipinto, non volendo interrompere quella toccante riunione con parole inutili. Ma Snape non era ancora pronto per muoversi, perciò rimase fermo, assaporando le molte emozioni che gli invadevano il cuore e sentendosi bizzarramente colpevole.

Improvvisamente, il silenzio fu interrotto da un breve bussare alla porta, ed una voce sottile chiese con ansia, "Signor Bernardi, la porta si è sbloccata. Va tutto bene lì dentro?"

Bernardi guardò di nuovo Snape, e le sue labbra presero un'espressione amichevole di incoraggiamento. Poi rispose piano. "È fatto, Preside, e stiamo tutti bene."

"Oh!" la voce fuori dalla porta vibrò in un grido acuto, poi si stabilizzò di nuovo. "Allora possiamo… possiamo entrare?"

Non appena venne accordato il permesso, la porta si aprì lentamente. Esitanti, Minerva e Filius fecero capolino, e poi entrambi ansimarono per lo shock.

"Severus!" gridò Minerva e si precipitò dentro la stanza, quasi correndo per raggiungere l'uomo sotto il quadro ormai vuoto. Ma poi si fermò bruscamente come se qualcosa l'avesse colpita e chiese a Bernardi con viso preoccupato, "Possiamo… possiamo toccarlo?"

Marcello annuì con un sorriso. "È uno di noi, adesso, Preside," replicò serenamente.

Minerva si girò a guardare Snape con occhi estatici, quasi increduli, mentre molte intense emozioni si riflettevano chiaramente sul suo viso grinzoso.

"Severus…" mormorò. Poi la gioia la sopraffece.

Ancora immobile e muto, come se avesse paura di utilizzare le sue capacità appena riscoperte, Snape sentì le braccia di Minerva chiudersi attorno a lui e la morbidezza del corpo sottile della donna premere contro il suo, adesso solido in modo sconcertante. Come sembrava piccola e fragile! Istintivamente, la strinse tra le braccia e appoggiò il capo sui suoi capelli grigi, sussurrando piano, "Minerva."

All'udire il suo nome, la donna strinse ancora di più il suo abbraccio, e lui sentì il calore della sua guancia mentre, scossa dai singhiozzi, Minerva nascondeva il viso sul suo petto.

Con aria imbarazzata ed estremamente commossa, Bernardi si mordicchiò il labbro e si grattò il naso, a disagio. Poi si dedicò a sistemare suo nonno nel modo più confortevole possibile, evocando e avvolgendo una coperta morbida sul vecchio addormentato in una pacifica trance, chiaramente indisturbato da tutte quelle potenti emozioni che vibravano attorno a lui.

Alle spalle di Minerva, le mani chiuse in una stretta nervosa e gli occhi luccicanti di lacrime, Flitwick stava attendendo pazientemente il suo turno. Infine Minerva si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Snape, e il piccolo mago si fece avanti per salutarlo a sua volta. Aveva un'aria prodigiosamente eccitata, e le sue parole balbettanti e piene di felicità sembravano rivolte nello stesso tempo a Snape, Harry e ai pittori in una gioiosa confusione.

"Signor Bernardi." Minerva improvvisamente si rese conto che non aveva ancora ringraziato gli autori di quella meravigliosa sorpresa, e tergendosi un'ultima lacrima fuggitiva, tese una mano al pittore. "Sono così profondamente grata a lei e a suo nonno. Grazie tantissime con tutto il cuore."

Il pittore le prese la mano e la baciò rispettosamente.

"Siamo onorati di aver potuto aiutare, Preside."

Poi l'anziana strega andò a controllare il quadro nel quale Harry era stato trasferito. Le lacrime ripresero a scorrere quando vide i Potter sorriderle gioiosamente dalla parete.

"Oh Harry! Come sono stata egoista! Avrei dovuto prendere il tuo posto, " singhiozzò. "Sono una donna vecchia e inutile. Perché hai messo a rischio la tua vita quando la mia era disponibile?"

"Pensavo che ormai fosse abituata al mio comportamento sconsiderato, Professoressa," replicò Harry con un sorriso, e stringendo sua madre fra le braccia, aggiunse seriamente, "comunque, questa è la risposta alla sua domanda."

"Ciao, Minerva!" disse Lily che non potè evitare di rivolgere un'occhiata timida a Snape prima di aggiungere con forzata allegria, "Salve a tutti! Vorrei ringraziare ognuno di voi per questo regalo così inaspettato e incredibile."

La voce le si spezzò, ma sua figlio fu pronto ad abbracciarla e baciarla sulla guancia mentre James sorrideva con aria imbarazzata.

Anche Snape alzò il capo a guardare la famiglia.

"Grazie, Potter," disse, cercando di mettere tutta la sua gratitudine in quella semplice frase, ma si fermò immediatamente, perché le sue parole erano state interrotte da una nuova, orribile sensazione di malessere. C'era qualcosa di… strano. Non si sentiva a suo agio nel suo corpo. Qualcosa nell'incantesimo doveva essere andato storto, pensò, e si sentì agitato.

Poi guardò di nuovo i visi affettuosi che lo circondavano e considerò che probabilmente gli mancava la pratica.

Diciannove anni prigioniero in una tela… La sua mente era frastornata mentre ricordi e suoni e sensazioni riempivano improvvisamente i suoi sensi.

Snape chiuse gli occhi e respirò lentamente.

Era tornato. Era tornato di nuovo.

E questa volta, tra amici veri.

... ... ... ...

Bernardi andò a salutare Snape con gioia toccante. L'italiano era evidentemente emozionato, ma riuscì a tenere la sua emozione sotto controllo mentre scambiava qualche parola col mago e gli stringeva vigorosamente la mano. Poi, disponendosi ad una lunga attesa, si sedette pazientemente vicino a suo nonno in un angolo della stanza, in modo da lasciare entrambi i due gruppi – quello nella stanza e quello nel quadro – alla loro privacy.

"Bene," disse Flitwick, fregandosi le mani in attesa e sorridendo a Snape come uno zio che porti il nipote preferito al luna park, "cosa ti piacerebbe fare per prima cosa?"

"Penso che parlerà con me," rispose una nuova voce inaspettatamente.

Trasalendo a quelle parole, Snape, Minerva e Flitwick si girarono e spalancarono gli occhi per la sorpresa.

Ginny Weasley Potter era ferma sotto l'arco della porta, con le braccia incrociate ed un'espressione determinata sul viso.

... ... ... ...

Snape e Ginny si guardarono.

Dopo alcune parole di saluto, Minerva e Filius li avevano lasciati soli, e Ginny si era immediatamente diretta al quadro da cui suo marito la guardava con il sorriso mezzo imbarazzato, mezzo monello dei suoi giorni di adolescente.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono in uno scambio muto, e per un momento, Ginny sembrò cedere ad una potente emozione. Le sue labbra tremarono incontrollabilmente come se fossero in cerca di parole, ma dopo pochi secondi, Ginny le strinse di nuovo con un violento sforzo di volontà. Poi, sempre in silenzio, girò le spalle al quadro e raggiunse Snape nel mezzo della stanza, proprio davanti al camino. Lì lo fronteggiò, alzando il mento in un gesto di sfida mentre i suoi luminosi capelli rossi sfavillavano contro la luce danzante delle torce.

Sentendosi vulnerabile e a disagio nel suo nuovo corpo, Snape incrociò le braccia in posizione difensiva come faceva abitualmente e aspettò in silenzio. Quell'atteggiamento così familiare sembrò sconcertare Ginny, e la donna si fermò a considerarlo con un'espressione disorientata.

"È strano," disse infine. "È… incredibile. Lei non è cambiato. È come…"

Poi scosse la testa, incapace di trovare le parole, e riprovò ancora una volta. "È come essere tornati indietro nel tempo."

"È strano anche per me," convenne quietamente Snape. "Ed esattamente per la ragione opposta. È strano perché _voi_ invece siete cambiati."

Lei annuì con sguardo assente e ricadde di nuovo in silenzio. Snape la guardò. I suoi sensi stavano diventando sempre più percettivi di secondo in secondo, perciò poteva facilmente intuire rabbia e desolazione nella donna di fronte a lui. Pensò di averne capito il motivo, e sospirò.

"Ha detto che voleva parlare con me. Posso immaginare perché. Suo marito ha scelto di— "

"No," lo interruppe lei con la caratteristica spavalderia che lui ricordava così bene, "Non dirò quel che lei sicuramente si aspetta che io dica. Non biasimo Harry per la sua decisione…"

Ancora una volta, esitò come se stesse combattendo contro un'emozione sconosciuta.

"E neanche lei," disse infine. La voce le si indurì.

"Sono venuta qui perché ho bisogno di capire. E voglio che anche lei capisca. Non ho mai avuto la possibilità di parlare con lei quando lei… quando lei era ancora qui."

Ginny fece una smorfia per la sua goffa scelta di parole, però continuò ostinatamente. "Forse lei non ci ha mai pensato, Professore, ma non è stato facile essere Harry Potter. E neanche essere sua moglie."

Snape abbassò il capo come per assentire e le offrì silenziosamente una sedia. Lei esitò come se in quella offerta potesse essere nascosta una trappola, poi accettò la sedia che le veniva presentata. Lui le sedette vicino, ed entrambi contemplarono le fiamme nel camino con occhi assenti, ognuno evitando attentamente lo sguardo dell'altro.

"Sono stata molto invidiata, lo sa?" continuò Ginny dopo qualche momento, sempre senza guardarlo. "La ragazza fortunata che avrebbe sposato il Prescelto. Ma mio marito non è mai stato totalmente mio. Una parte della sua vita è ancora fortemente legata ai suoi ricordi – quelli che sono solo suoi e quelli che gli ha dato lei. Io dovevo esorcizzare quelle visioni. Perciò non ho avuto altra scelta che venire qui e parlare con lei."

Fece una pausa e deglutì.

"Anche se quello che voglio dire non è facile," ammise lentamente.

Finalmente si girò per guardare Snape, e il mago notò con sorpresa che aveva gli occhi arrossati, come se fosse sul punto di piangere. Ma subito i lineamenti della giovane si indurirono in un'espressione risoluta.

"L'ho odiata fin dal primo momento," dichiarò semplicemente.

Snape chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Quelli erano i suoi primi istanti di vita, e già gli recavano dolore e rifiuto. Ancora una volta, il suo passato era tornato a torturarlo, rammentandogli crudelmente le molteplici cose che aveva lasciato incomplete dietro di sé. E gli era stato concesso solo un giorno… ventiquattro ore, o forse anche meno, per ricucire i fili slegati della sua esistenza!

Di colpo, si sentì inadeguato a portare avanti quel compito e distolse lo sguardo, cercando di nascondere l'angoscia che gli invadeva il cuore.

Ginny respirava piano, controllando le sue emozioni. Snape poteva percepire i molti sentimenti che le ribollivano dentro e chiedevano di essere lasciati liberi, e istintivamente, strinse i pugni, preparandosi al prossimo attacco. Ma lei stava di nuovo guardando le fiamme, come persa in una sua fantasticheria.

"Non sono mai stata capace di filtrare i miei ricordi dalle impurità del tempo. La cicatrice di Harry è sempre stata visibile, ma lui porta dentro sé così tante altre cicatrici invisibili! Ha scelto di rinchiudere i suoi ricordi in un angolo della sua mente, eppure loro non lo lasceranno mai in pace. Mai."

Snape ascoltava in silenzio, e Ginny sembrava sorpresa di quell'atteggiamento così quieto, perciò continuò con maggior foga.

"La nostra vita è stata modellata dai ricordi di Harry. Nessuno dei miei figli ha preso il nome dalla mia famiglia. Quando è nato il mio primo maschio, Harry ha detto che voleva chiamarlo James Sirius, ed io sono stata pronta ad accettarlo. Me l'aspettavo. I nomi riuniti di suo padre e dell'uomo che avrebbe potuto prendere il posto di suo padre, se fosse vissuto abbastanza a lungo."

Gli occhi di Ginny si alzarono inaspettatamente a cercare quelli di Snape mentre la sua voce diventava stranamente implorante.

"Ma provi ad immaginare il mio shock quando mi ha detto che avrebbe voluto chiamare il nostro secondo bambino Albus… _Severus_. Albus, potevo capirlo. Ma l'altro nome! Quanti ricordi odiosi sarebbero ritornati in vita ogni volta che avessi chiamato mio figlio. Eppure ho acconsentito."

Una risatina cupa. "Ma non appena è stato possibile, ho accorciato il suo nome in Al."

Ginny chinò la testa e le parole cominciarono a scorrere sempre più veloci, come un torrente che rompe una diga.

"Poi è arrivata una bimba, e Harry ha onorato anche sua madre. Sembrava la cosa giusta da fare, e ad ogni modo, mi piaceva quel nome. E così, i fantasmi del passato sembravano essere stati definitivamente esorcizzati… fino all'anno scorso, quando James ha ricevuto il gufo da Hogwarts. Dopo quel messaggio, i ricordi sono ritornati subdolamente a perseguitare Harry... e lei occupava un posto così grande in quelle memorie…"

Con le dita, la donna tormentava la stoffa sul suo grembo.

"Alla fine, gli ho suggerito di far dipingere i ritratti dei suoi genitori come terapia. Stranamente, durante tutti questi anni, sembrava che gli interessassero più i ricordi che lei gli aveva dato piuttosto che vedere effettivamente sua madre."

Ginny alzò uno sguardo accusatore.

"Lei è sempre stato una presenza non richiesta ma costante nelle nostre vite. E quella di oggi ne è la prova suprema. Harry ha scelto di lasciarmi da sola questo Natale e di diventare un dipinto per liberare lei. Ha scelto di mettere in pericolo la sua vita per ripagare il suo debito, un debito che, secondo me, era già stato ripagato e anche abbondantemente."

I suoi occhi erano spietati come la sua voce. "Perciò, ho esaminato di nuovo i miei ricordi, e ho pensato che lei non valeva un rischio simile, un simile sacrificio."

Poi fece una pausa, ed inaspettatamente capitolò con un singhiozzo. "Ma io amo Harry, e se lui ha deciso di fare questo per lei, significa che lei se lo merita."

Ginny rialzò il capo, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di quanto tempo aveva parlato in quel silenzio sovrannaturale, e a chi aveva rivolto tutte quelle crudeli considerazioni.

" E adesso lei è qui. È… incredibile."

"Condivido i suoi sentimenti," disse Snape amaramente, lottando contro il freddo che gli aveva invaso il cuore.

Tornare era stato un enorme errore. Non avrebbe mai dovuto accettare. Come sarebbe mai stato in grado di riparare la devastazione che si era lasciato dietro? Perché aveva creduto a Bernardi e alle sue parole così ingannevolmente gentili?

Ginny inclinò la testa. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono mentre lo guardava e cercava di esprimere sentimenti che erano ancora troppo indefiniti per poter essere articolati.

"E… vede, c'è ancora qualcosa che devo capire," disse a voce bassa. "In queste ultime settimane, mi sono chiesta più volte cosa i miei figli vedessero in lei. Albus le affiderebbe la sua vita; Lily le vuole bene come se lei fosse uno zio… persino James adesso dice che lei è "fichissimo" e "mitico."

Nonostante la sua desolazione, le labbra di Ginny si curvarono in un sorriso incerto mentre ricordava quelle entusiastiche parole di apprezzamento. Poi le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono di nuovo.

"Mi sono sbagliata per tutto questo tempo?" mormorò, quasi impercettibilmente, a sé stessa.

Snape stava guardando le fiamme con aria assente, apparentemente indifferente.

"Professore," chiese la donna impulsivamente, "Per favore, mi lasci toccare la sua mano."

"Per vedere se sono vero?" replicò lui incupendosi. Tuttavia, ubbidì. Con un movimento esitante, Ginny intrecciò le sue dita con quelle del mago, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa.

"Ma è ghiacciata!" esclamò. E per la prima volta, Snape potè vedere la preoccupazione sul suo viso. "Deve star congelando per il freddo. Perché non ha detto niente? Il calore del fuoco non è sufficiente. Dovrebbe mangiare qualcosa per riscaldarsi."

La donna girò il capo come se si aspettasse di veder apparire nella stanza un elfo con un vassoio di cibo. E con un sussulto terribile, Snape finalmente capì cosa era ciò che lo stava facendo sentire così a disagio.

Non c'era sangue nelle sue vene né lacrime nei suoi occhi; il suo corpo era solo un guscio vuoto per la sua anima mentre il suo spirito soffriva e gridava nel desiderio disperato di una nuova esistenza… e il compimento di quel desiderio era un'azione così semplice e ordinaria!

E se avesse convenientemente dimenticato l'avvertimento di Bernardi?

Si era resa conto Ginny di quale spaventosa tentazione gli aveva messo tanto noncurantemente davanti?

Lanciò una rapida occhiata agli occhi di lei così evidentemente preoccupati, e i suoi dubbi scomparvero mentre la sua mente si inchinava ancora una volta al suo destino in una suprema offerta.

"Non c'è nulla che possa scaldarmi. Sono morto," spiegò quietamente, e il suo viso si alterò per il dolore di quell'ammissione.

Quelle parole fecero agghiacciare Ginny. Di colpo, sembrò rendersi conto, e i suoi occhi si dilatarono per lo shock e l'orrore di quella consapevolezza. Ma invece di lasciar andare la sua mano, come Snape si era aspettato, la donna la strinse ancora di più mentre cercava inutilmente di parlare.

"Mi… mi dispiace," sussurrò infine, e le lacrime le scesero sulle guance.

Immobile e silenzioso, Snape assaporò i sentimenti dolceamari che quelle gocce purificanti regalavano al suo cuore.


	34. Parte 34

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXXIV**

 **Il Ritorno: Giorno**

Un sussurro ruppe il protrarsi di quel silenzio.

"Ginny…"

Snape e Ginny alzarono la testa simultaneamente. Harry li stava guardando dal quadro che era stato la casa di Snape, il corpo sorprendentemente ingrandito dalle dimensioni maestose del dipinto.

Nonostante la perfetta somiglianza, sembrava che fosse stato appiattito. La tridimensionalità era solo un'illusione visiva, riflettè Snape, ed involontariamente, i suoi occhi si fissarono sulle sue mani, ammirando la nuova, meravigliosa rotondità delle sue dita. Ma facendo questo, notò che Ginny stava tremando. La sua mano, che ancora teneva quella del mago, lasciò lentamente la presa. La donna si alzò e si avvicinò al ritratto del marito.

"Harry…" mormorò, e Snape comprese quanto fosse spaventata nonostante il suo precedente atteggiamento di sfida. Una strana compassione ed un'invidia pungente gli strinsero il cuore, vedendo quanto era forte il legame che univa i suoi due ex studenti.

Gli occhi di Harry erano seri, quasi supplichevoli.

"Ginny, per favore… ti ricordi cosa ti avevo chiesto?"

Lei si morse il labbro, e per un momento, sembrò combattere con se stessa. Ma infine annuì, prese un respiro e si voltò a guardare Snape.

"Harry ha un…" cominciò a dire. Poi, dopo una rapida occhiata al ritratto del marito, si fermò bruscamente e si corresse.

" _Noi_ abbiamo un regalo speciale per lei, Professore," disse con voce bassa e inespressiva, come ripetendo meccanicamente qualcosa che aveva imparato a memoria. I suoi occhi luccicarono ancora per un'emozione indefinita. "La prego di aspettarmi. Tornerò il prima possibile."

Confuso, Snape annuì. Avrebbe voluto obiettare, ma la tensione che percepiva in Harry e Ginny lo stava facendo sentire a disagio, perciò decise di restare in silenzio.

Con un'ultima occhiata, Ginny uscì dalla stanza, e Snape ed Harry si guardarono l'un l'altro dalla loro posizione scambiata. Con un sorriso, Harry indicò Marcello Bernardi che, evidentemente esausto per la potente magia effettuata, era scivolato placidamente nel sonno ed ora russava quietamente, con la testa sulla spalla del nonno.

"Come si sente, Professore?" chiese infine.

Snape si arrese alle sue sensazioni. "È strano," mormorò, ed Harry inclinò il capo.

"Sono d'accordo," disse lentamente, quasi pesando le parole. "È strano anche per me, ma eccitante allo stesso tempo. Penso che farò un giro dei quadri del castello." Con un sorriso, aggiunse, "Ricordo che avrei voluto visitarne alcuni già quando ero studente."

Snape non ricambiò il sorriso.

"Dov'è tua madre?" chiese, ed Harry aprì le braccia e alzò le spalle con espressione indulgente.

"È andata con mio padre a cercare altri amici. Ho portato qui di persona i ritratti di Sirius e Remus per celebrare l'occasione. Ed ho organizzato la consegna di quello di Malocchio dalla Galleria degli Auror. Sarà un bell'incontro."

Ancora una volta, Snape si ritrovò con l'amaro in bocca. Per Harry sembrava che fosse un gioco, un'altra avventura da aggiungere alla sua lista già così lunga. Ed aveva persino trovato un modo di incontrare i suoi amici – gente che anche Snape aveva conosciuto e incontrato nella sua vita precedente, ma che probabilmente non sarebbero stati felici di vederlo di nuovo.

Gente che non aveva mai pensato di incontrare da ritratto. Gente che era morta e che aveva accettato di esserlo. Ma lui… lui era diverso. E quella diversità lo faceva soffrire tanto! Non sarebbe stato meglio scomparire nel nulla? Perché invece era stato richiamato indietro così potentemente?

Snape prese un respiro profondo. Anche lui adesso aveva amici. Amici che erano disposti a mettere a rischio le loro vite per la sua. E uno di loro gli stava davanti. Forse essere tornato indietro gli avrebbe riservato qualche bella sorpresa come per Harry?

... ... ... ...

Minerva entrò silenziosamente nella stanza.

"Severus," disse e gli occhi le si inumidirono alla ripetizione di quel nome che richiamava così tanti ricordi e che adesso era rivolto di nuovo ad un uomo vivo. L'emozione la vinse ancora una volta, e l'anziana strega, normalmente così riservata, strinse di nuovo il collega più giovane in un abbraccio.

"Io… io non riesco ancora a crederci," balbettò, e Snape si sentì molto imbarazzato.

Lei capì il suo disagio e lo lasciò libero immediatamente.

"Scusami," disse, alzando la testa con una commovente espressione contrita.

"Non c'è bisogno di scuse, Minerva," replicò Snape dolcemente, e improvvisamente, si sentì spinto ad ricambiare quell'abbraccio, chiedendo silenziosamente conforto e consolazione, un soccorso per i suoi sentimenti così sbilanciati. Di nuovo, la cognizione del miracolo che stava vivendo lo colpì con forza. Stava tenendo tra le braccia un essere vivente, un corpo che era caldo e respirava e vibrava di emozione. Snape chiuse gli occhi per gustare quella sensazione e rinchiuderla nella sua mente.

"Non devi scusarti," ripetè lentamente, assaporando le sue parole. No – non più scuse, non più accuse, non più parole dure. Era così bello essere accettato, essere desiderato, essere abbracciato. Il suo spirito stava implorando di essere amato.

"Severus," disse infine l'anziana donna, asciugandosi gli occhi e guardandolo come farebbe una madre con un figlio. "Ho una domanda per te. C'è qualcun altro che ti farebbe piacere incontrare? I tuoi colleghi professori stanno tutti per andarsene adesso. Non sanno cosa è avvenuto dietro a queste porte. Finlay aveva preparato uno spettacolo di fuochi d'artificio magici, e lo ha eseguito in modo superbo. Ma io ho chiesto a tutti di passare la festa con le loro famiglie quest'anno. Per la prima volta non avremo il nostro pranzo tradizionale di Natale perché oggi è il tuo giorno, Severus, e oggi, Hogwarts è tua. Questo è l'unico regalo che posso offrirti. Un regalo miserabile, lo so, e vorrei aver potuto… vorrei che avessi…"

Minerva recuperò la sua compostezza appena in tempo. "Ma poi ho pensato che forse avevo preso questa decisione troppo in fretta. Perciò, dimmi: c'è qualcuno che vorresti incontrare?"

"No," disse Snape, e la sua voce tremò per lo sconforto. Si sentiva sempre più a disagio. Minuti preziosi gli stavano inesorabilmente scivolando via tra le dita, e di colpo, provò un'ansia oscura. Ma questa sensazione non durò a lungo perché la porta si riaprì, spinta da un Longbottom decisamente sconcertato.

"Filius mi ha detto che… ah!" Il viso di Neville si alterò con un'espressione di sorpresa quasi comica, e l'uomo si bloccò come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine. Poi alzò un dito tremante e ansimò," Io… lei…"

Minerva fece un passo indietro mentre i due uomini si scrutavano a vicenda. Che vista sconcertante! Entrambi avevano la stessa età, ma Neville sembrava più giovane, con gli occhi spalancati in meraviglia infantile e in reverente rispetto.

Snape inclinò la testa in un saluto, commosso e divertito da quello stupore così evidente.

"Signor Longbottom," disse piano. "Neville," si corresse quasi immediatamente, mentre il suo caratteristico sorriso storto gli sollevava gli angoli delle labbra.

Anche Neville sorrise. "Severus," rispose, e il suo sorriso si aprì in un'espressione di gioia sempre più incontenibile finchè fece un passo avanti per stringere il braccio di Snape con gesto cameratesco.

"Questo è davvero un Natale molto, molto felice," disse lentamente, guardando Snape con profondo affetto; poi esplose in una ridda di affermazioni caotiche.

"Allora era vero! Pensavo che Filius mi stesse prendendo in giro, come sempre. Non posso crederci. Perché nessuno me l'ha detto? Be', in effetti capisco il motivo. Però, suppongo…" prese un respiro profondo e concluse allegramente, "È un grande onore ed una immensa gioia averti con noi per un giorno intero. C'è una qualunque cosa in cui io possa essere d'aiuto? Sono totalmente al tuo servizio."

"Sfortunatamente, il mio tempo è limitato," rispose Snape a quell'impetuoso torrente di parole. Nonostante le buone intenzioni di Neville, l'atmosfera magica si era spezzata, e qualcosa di oscuro stava facendo di nuovo soffrire il suo cuore mentre gli veniva rammentato come il tempo stava passando. Snape distolse gli occhi per nascondere i suoi sentimenti.

"Penso che farò una passeggiata nel castello," disse. "Ci sono posti che non ho più potuto visitare da dipinto, e vorrei…"

Non riuscì ad andare avanti. Come spiegare quell'orrida sensazione di vuoto che stava annullando i suoi pensieri?

"Vengo con te," si offrì Minerva immediatamente.

"No!" rispose lui seccamente, e poi il suo tono si addolcì. "Perdonami, Minerva, ma ho bisogno di essere solo. Diciamo che questo è… è un pellegrinaggio."

Minerva sembrò rattristata, Neville desolato. Snape li vide scambiarsi un'occhiata e poi annuire in silenzio. Quella velata compassione era così esasperante!

"E dove pensi di andare?" chiese infine Minerva con falsa noncuranza.

Snape sorrise tristemente e pensò, " _Non preoccuparti per me. Non possono ferirmi più di quel che hanno già fatto."_ Ma non espresse i suoi sentimenti. Invece, rispose più casualmente possibile, "Vorrei visitare i sotterranei."

"Vado a controllare se gli altri se ne sono andati," si affrettò a proporre Neville, e dopo un'ultima occhiata significativa alla Preside, uscì dalla stanza.

Di nuovo soli, Minerva con un gesto esitante pose la sua mano su quella di Snape e gliele strinse delicatamente.

"È il tuo giorno, Severus, e noi siamo qui per te. Io spero solo che tu possa trovare risposte alle tue domande e che tu possa finalmente essere… felice."

E questa volta, non riuscì a frenare le lacrime.

... ... ... ...

Snape la lasciò e cominciò la sua camminata solitaria. Come sembrava deprimente il castello, così vuoto in quel giorno di festa! Stanze e corridoi, che normalmente echeggiavano dei suoni festosi di centinaia di voci e di piedi, adesso sembravano e risuonavano angosciosamente deserti. Il mago rabbrividì e si affrettò a raggiungere le scale. E scese e scese, sempre più in basso, seguendo la spirale dei gradini di pietra che portavano ai sotterranei.

I sotterranei: il suo regno e il suo nascondiglio, il posto dove non aveva mai più osato tornare in forma di dipinto. Pieno di così tante memorie della sua vita precedente. Ogni pietra, ogni angolo, ogni oggetto richiamava un'immagine, un suono, un episodio allegro o triste.

E adesso era di nuovo lì.

Davanti alla stanza in cui era solito tenere il suo archivio.

Il suo laboratorio.

Il suo rifugio.

Lentamente, girò il pomello della porta, e il pesante pannello si aprì obbedientemente, mostrandogli l'interno buio della stanza. Snape si fermò, col respiro che gli si faceva tremante. Bottiglie ed ampolle erano ancora allineate accuratamente sugli scaffali, con le loro essenze liquide che luccicavano debolmente in tante sfumature differenti. Centinaia di esemplari straordinari fluttuavano pigramente nelle loro soluzioni oleose o alcoliche. Nuovi reperti erano stati aggiunti ai vecchi. Altre mani avevano scritto i loro nomi sulle piccole pergamene posizionate sotto ogni campione. Tuttavia coloro che lo avevano sostituito nel prendersi cura di quel regno sembravano aver seguito le sue orme nell'organizzarlo.

Tremando per l'emozione, Snape contemplò le reliquie del suo passato – le prove che un uomo in carne ed ossa aveva vissuto, studiato, lavorato, scritto, sofferto e pianto lì dentro. Oh, quante lacrime aveva pianto in quella stanza! Con un nodo alla gola, Snape si girò per andarsene e si trovò di fronte ad una placca che era stata posizionata sopra la porta, in modo da essere costantemente visibile a quelli che lavoravano lì.

 _In questa stanza, Severus Snape, Maestro di Pozioni e Preside, spia e salvatore del mondo magico, passò una grande parte della sua vita di adulto come insegnante, e finalmente offrì se stesso alla distruzione per portare a compimento la sua missione. Ricordatelo, voi che passate da qui. Possa il suo nome essere un esempio luminoso per le generazioni future._

Le sue labbra vibrarono per l'emozione. La sua esistenza, la sua morte, e il suo destino erano stati sigillati in quelle poche frasi. Snape chiuse la porta e vagò senza meta nei corridoi finchè trovò l'ingresso alla sala comune dei Serpeverde.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, entrò, e nessun magico custode cercò di fermare il suo avventurarsi là dentro; invece i sigilli incantati si aprirono docilmente uno dopo l'altro per dargli il benvenuto. Il mago si fermò, sopraffatto da innumerevoli sensazioni ed emozioni. Per un momento, si ritrovò di nuovo nel passato.

Lì, per esempio, impaurito ed ansioso, aveva aspettato di sapere dove fosse il suo dormitorio la prima notte che era arrivato ad Hogwarts. In quell'angolo solitario era solito ritirarsi quando voleva meditare. Il mattone a sinistra della porta aveva ancora due piccoli scarabocchi incisi sopra, fatti una sera in cui era particolarmente felice. In una specie di nebbia, attraversò le stanze. Con le dita, toccò le pietre, i marmi, le sedie di legno e le catene di ferro sospese alle pareti. Il mobilio originale non era cambiato poi così tanto nel corso degli anni, e quell'atmosfera cupa in cui elementi argento e verde scintillavano qua e là aveva un effetto intossicante sulla sua anima.

Poi, di colpo, sentì l'assurdità di quella situazione. Un morto che camminava. Perché aveva deciso di ritornare? Che cosa era rimasto in quel mondo per lui?

Lentamente, vagò per le stanze con occhi che non vedevano finchè la sua attenzione non fu attratta da un'altra placca posizionata sopra una porta.

 _Severus Snape, Serpeverde, Maestro di Pozioni e Preside di Hogwarts, custode di Harry Potter e del mondo magico. Possa egli essere sempre onorato da coloro che sono fedeli._

E sotto, due numeri chiusi tra parentesi per sigillare quelle affermazioni: _1960-1998_.

Snape sentì girargli la testa. Eccola di nuovo, la prova che la sua vita era iniziata e finita in una manciata di anni. Ecco tutto quello che era rimasto di lui. Una lastra luccicante di ottone con luccicanti parole vuote incise sopra.

Lui era morto. Era morto e non c'erano più luoghi nel mondo che potessero riaccoglierlo. Sopraffatto dai suoi sentimenti, Snape si girò e fuggì fuori da quelle stanze.

... ... ... ...

Risalì le scale, cercando luce e aria fresca che potessero rigenerare i suoi occhi e il suo spirito. Solo. Era solo. La Casa di Serpeverde lo aveva convenientemente celebrato con una placca e lo aveva relegato nel regno dei fantasmi. Il suo vero corpo giaceva sepolto da qualche parte. I suoi vecchi amici perduti, dispersi, prigionieri o magari morti. No, non c'era niente che potesse fare, niente che potesse cambiare, e nessuno che lo aspettasse eccetto le ombre del suo passato.

Con la mente e gli occhi annebbiati, attraversò le sale e i corridoi che aveva appena passato pochi minuti prima, quando il suo cuore si stava dilatando per la speranza. Tutto lo stava ossessionando adesso, ricordandogli quanto vana era stata la sua ricerca. Il silenzio era immenso. Persino gli altri ritratti sembravano aver disertato i loro quadri, e per un momento, Snape si chiese se questa non fosse un'altra cortesia – o inganno, si corresse ferocemente – dei Bernardi. Qualunque cosa fosse, si sentì spaventosamente abbandonato.

Poi percepì un sussurro e si bloccò, allarmato.

Lentamente, girò la testa e vide Albus Dumbledore che lo guardava dalla parete. Il vecchio mago sembrava stranamente a disagio, e Snape provò una cupa soddisfazione. Almeno non era solo nella sua infelicità.

"Severus," lo chiamò Dumbledore con fare esitante.

"Albus," rispose freddamente Snape e incrociò le braccia nella sua abituale posa difensiva. Adesso che altro gli avrebbe detto il suo vecchio mentore? Quale profonda interpretazione filosofica stava per offrirgli?

"Posso camminare con te?" chiese invece Dumbledore, sorprendendolo.

"Perché faresti una cosa simile?" ribattè bruscamente Snape.

Albus sembrò ancora più esitante. "Non l'hai notato, ma ti ho seguito sin da quando hai lasciato la tua stanza," disse, e le labbra di Snape si arricciarono di rabbia.

Dumbledore si affrettò ad aggiungere, "È stato un pellegrinaggio anche per me. Un pellegrinaggio e un tributo, Severus. Così tanti ricordi sono riemersi oggi… è stato un sorprendente esercizio di nostalgia."

Poi sospirò e, sempre a disagio, lanciò un'occhiata a Snape. "Guardandoti camminare in questi corridoi, ho desiderato che potessimo ritornare indietro nel tempo per cambiare il passato. Ho desiderato che potessimo essere di nuovo tutti e due vivi e ancora amici…

"Amici? Non siamo mai stati amici, Albus," lo interruppe amaramente Snape. "Non sono mai stato altro che uno schiavo per te… Sei sempre stato troppo accecato dalla tua ragione per ragionare col tuo cuore."

Albus abbassò il capo. "Mi dispiace. Ma tu sai che a mali estremi servono estremi rimedi."

"Estremi rimedi davvero!" Reagì Snape con sarcasmo. "Eppure io ricordo distintamente di averti sentito dichiarare tante volte che è l'amore la forza più potente nell'universo! Voldemort era solito prendersi gioco di te per quest'affermazione così ingenua. Bene, allora, dove è finito il tuo amore? Chi hai realmente amato nella tua vita?"

Dumbledore si irrigidì.

"Tu stesso hai scelto il tuo percorso fatale, Severus, il giorno in cui hai accettato il Marchio Nero," disse, tentando di sviare quelle accuse. "Ma adesso, per favore, calmati e ricorda: da chi sei andato quando hai compreso di aver commesso un errore?"

"Dall'uomo che pensavo avesse il potere di aiutare Lily!" replicò Snape. "E quell'uomo mi ha promesso che l'avrebbe salvata ma poi l'ha lasciata morire. E dopo quell'uomo mi ha incatenato al mio rimorso, impedendomi per sempre di cercare un futuro diverso, e condannandomi ad una vita di perpetuo rimpianto."

Dumbledore fece un passo indietro a queste accuse, ma Snape continuò il suo discorso. Un flusso di emozioni oscure e furiose stava invadendo il suo cuore, e il mago più giovane si sentì sopraffatto dalla loro intensità.

"Ho vissuto quasi tutta la mia vita nel disprezzo e nel sospetto. Quando tu sei morto, sono stato marchiato come assassino. Ho passato i miei ultimi mesi a Hogwarts in un inferno vivente. Non avevo né amici né confidenti. Ero solo. E se la fortuna non mi avesse aiutato, sarei morto solo e dimenticato nella Stamberga!"

Fu costretto a fermarsi per riprendere fiato, strangolato dalla sua indignazione. Poi, con uno sforzo, continuò a voce bassa e determinata.

"Non sono qui per negare le mie colpe. Ma tu mi hai usato come uno strumento, senza curarti dei miei sentimenti. Non ti è mai importato di me, Albus. Non hai mai cercato di alleviare la mia punizione. Sapevi che il mio nome sarebbe stato condannato ad una eterna infamia, ma quel pensiero non ti ha mai turbato."

Snape prese un profondo respiro ed aprì le braccia in un'ultima, adirata accusa.

"Se Potter non avesse visto i miei ricordi, gli avresti mai raccontato di me?"

Ridotto al silenzio, Dumbledore non rispose, e Snape scosse la testa ancora una volta, ormai disincantato, e concluse amaramente, "Sai, ho imparato ad apprezzare Harry. Almeno non ha mai fatto finta di essere meglio di quel che era."

Poi voltò le spalle al ritratto e ricominciò a camminare.

"No! Ti prego, non andartene!" gridò Albus, con una strana emozione nella voce. "Ti ho osservato per tutte queste settimane, giorno dopo giorno… le cose incredibili che sei stato capace di fare… il modo in cui hai salvato Lucius, nonostante tu fossi un dipinto… Mi hai lasciato senza parole, lo ammetto."

Prese un tono reverente. "E oggi sei persino tornato tra i vivi. Sono profondamente colpito, Severus. Non avevo mai immaginato che tu potessi celare un simile potere dentro di te. Vorrei averlo capito prima…"

L'anziano mago protese le mani come se pregasse. "Io… io confesso di aver sbagliato nella mia vita precedente. Io… io ho fatto un errore – no, ne io ho fatti molti, e non posso più sopportarlo. Perciò, se tu vorrai accettare le mie scuse, io-"

"No," disse lentamente Snape. Si era fermato, e lo sguardo di attesa nei suoi occhi si era gradualmente trasformato in un'espressione disillusa. "Non lo vedi, Albus? È sempre a proposito di _te_. Il giorno che ti sentirai spiacente per _me_ , allora ti sarà permesso di continuare questa conversazione. Fino a quel momento, non c'è nulla che tu possa dire o fare."

"Severus, per favore, almeno permettimi di venire con te," lo supplicò Albus, cercando di seguire l'uomo più giovane passando fluidamente da quadro a quadro.

"No!" rispose Snape, accelerando i suoi passi. "Lasciami solo, come sono sempre stato."

"Ma perché vuoi vagare in solitudine, adesso che sei tornato?" Dumbledore si era fermato e stava guardando con occhi desolati l'uomo che si stava allontanando sempre più.

"Non sono tornato, Albus. Sono dentro ad un incubo."

... ... ... ...

Snape lasciò dietro di lui il ritratto rattristato e ricominciò a salire le scale. Passo dopo passo, il suo corpo era sempre più pesante, e il suo spirito lottava per mantenere in movimento le gambe. Quella conversazione lo aveva sconfortato ancora di più.

Perché, perché, perché? Perché si stava aggrappando così tenacemente ad un guscio vuoto al quale ormai non apparteneva più? Altre storie erano state intrecciate nel castello, e il suo filo non si adattava più a quella tela. Era stato sepolto e una placca adesso lo ricordava adeguatamente. Forse Minerva e Filius erano gli unici che sentivano veramente la sua mancanza: vecchi, stanchi e tristi, temevano probabilmente una fine imminente e quindi, si preparavano a quella fine facendo penitenza…

Snape aprì la porta dell'aula di Pozioni. Non c'era nessuno al suo interno. Minerva aveva evidentemente trovato un posto più conveniente per il riposo dei due Bernardi. O forse adesso stavano pranzando con i loro ospiti da qualche parte. Festeggiando. Tutte cose che gli erano negate, nonostante fosse lì in carne ed ossa.

Si sedette e mise i gomiti sul tavolo, appoggiando la fronte in abbandono sui suoi pugni.

La sua libertà si stava trasformando lentamente in una specie di gabbia, persino più orribile di quella che aveva appena lasciato. Toccò la superficie di legno del tavolo e improvvisamente notò che le sue mani avevano preso una sfumatura di colore più calda. Nonostante la sua angoscia, la vita stava lentamente permeando il suo corpo riluttante ad accettarla.

Ah, Zabini aveva avuto proprio ragione! Si sarebbe ridotto Snape a depredare i vivi? Chi aveva bisogno di lui lì? E per quale compito?

Adesso capiva perché Tomaso Bernardi era stato così sicuro della sua offerta, e perché aveva guardato Snape con quello sguardo compassionevole. Chi avrebbe voluto vivere in una simile condizione? I capitani e filosofi e architetti che Bernardi aveva descritto nella sua presentazione erano stati richiamati indietro quasi immediatamente. Qualcuno li stava aspettando disperatamente. Avevano missioni da compiere, mentre lui…

Chi sentiva la sua mancanza? Chi aveva bisogno di lui?

Chi?

 _Chi?_

Un leggero colpo alla porta lo prese di sorpresa, e Snape alzò la testa, allarmato. Ginny Weasley Potter fece capolino ed annunciò piano, "Sono tornata, Professore."

La donna aprì completamente la porta, e lo sguardo stupito di Snape incontrò lo sguardo ugualmente stupito dei tre Potter più giovani. I ragazzi erano evidentemente sbalorditi. Altrettanto sconcertato, Snape non sapeva come reagire. Incerto, si alzò in piedi e vide James e Albus Severus fare un passo indietro come se fossero spaventati. Ferito da quell'atteggiamento, si fermò ed attese.

Come sempre, fu Lily a rompere quel silenzio carico di tensione.

"Zio Severus!" esclamò e corse verso di lui, aprendo le braccia come per abbracciarlo. Ma all'ultimo momento, sembrò esitare, e alzò lentamente il viso, considerando la sua figura.

"Wow, quanto sei alto…" sussurrò con reverenza. Poi ritrovò la sua briosità.

"Ho un regalo per te!" annunciò fieramente; a quella dichiarazione, sua madre sembrò stupefatta, mentre i suoi due fratelli avanzavano cautamente, inclinando le teste con sguardi incuriositi.

Con un sorriso gioioso, Lily estrasse una scatoletta rettangolare dalla sua tasca. Era avvolta in una carta argentata ed era decorata con un nastro verde. Sorpreso, Snape sollevò le sopracciglia, non sapendo cosa dire.

Lei gli sorrise. "Vedi? Ho scelto i colori della tua casa. Mi piacciono; sono molto più belli del rosso e oro dei Grifondoro."

Era impossibile resistere ad una tale innocente fiducia, e sempre senza parole, Snape allungò la mano. Non appena toccò la sua pelle, la scatolina si ingrandì sul suo palmo. Lily alzò di nuovo il viso verso di lui.

"Vedi?" ripetè. "Ho chiesto al tipo del negozio di farla diventare più piccola per poterla portare in tasca senza rovinarla."

"Lily!" disse sua madre, sempre più stupefatta. "Quando sei andata al negozio? E perché non mi hai detto niente?"

La bambina fece una faccia offesa. "Perché era una sorpresa," replicò immediatamente, poi si affrettò ad aggiungere, "e l'ho comprata con i miei risparmi, mamma."

Poi si rivolse di nuovo a Snape. "Aprilo, zio Severus," praticamente gli ordinò.

Sempre in silenzio, Snape trafficò col nastro e la carta mentre Lily aspettava, dondolandosi impaziente sui talloni. Abbandonando il loro riserbo, entrambi i suoi fratelli si fecero più vicini per guardare.

Snape aprì la scatola. Al suo interno, trovò una splendida penna d'oca, colorata in tante gradazioni di verde. Sembrò ancora più sconcertato, e Lily ritrovò il suo sorriso compiaciuto.

"La puoi usare quando metti i voti, così ti ricorderai di me."

Improvvisamente, Lily sembrò notare quell'allarmante mancanza di reazioni, e il suo visetto si alterò in qualcosa di molto simile all'ansia.

"Non ti piace, zio Severus?"

Snape guardò la penna e la bimba che lo fissava con tanta fiducia. Qualcosa di dolorosamente dolce gli stava inondando il cuore, e lui rispose con un sorriso tremante, "È bellissima. Grazie, signorina Potter."

Lily si accigliò.

"Mi puoi chiamare Lily," disse e gli tirò la manica, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa. Istintivamente, lui si piegò per avvicinarsi.

"Buon Natale, zio Severus," disse semplicemente Lily, e circondandogli il collo con le sue braccia corte, lo baciò sulla guancia.

... ... ... ...

I due maschi invece erano ancora molto cauti. Lo stavano guardando come in preda ad una sorta di fascinazione, ma non osavano parlargli. Snape notò che, incredibilmente, persino James sembrava soggiogato, nonostante la sua notoria audacia. Per un momento, si sentì disperato. Come spiegare e rassicurare i ragazzi quando lui stesso era ancora pieno d'angoscia? Albus Severus lo stava studiando con occhi circospetti, e il mago si sentì orribilmente fuori posto.

"Non preoccupatevi," disse in tono quasi di scusa. "Io… io sono un esperimento. Ho solo un giorno da vivere in questa forma, poi tornerò di nuovo nel mio quadro."

Ginny intervenne, rivolgendosi ai ragazzi in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. "Oggi vostro padre vuole che stiate ad Hogwarts e festeggiate Natale qui col Professor Snape… e zia Minerva."

"Oh!" James sembrava deluso, ma ovviamente, non provò nemmeno a discutere con sua madre. "Quindi non andremo alla Tana a giocare a Quidditch con i nostri cugini?"

Si accigliò. Poi un nuovo pensiero sembrò colpirlo e dichiarò, "Ehi, ma potremmo usare il campo qui!"

Si entusiasmò subito. "Sì, sarebbe possibile, mamma? Potrei insegnare ad Al la Presa del Bradipo. Ti piacerebbe provare, Al? Forse zia Minerva ti permetterà di volare, dato che non c'è nessuno qui a vederci."

"Anche io voglio volare, James!" lo interruppe Lily, saltellando su e giù per l'eccitazione.

"Non se ne parla, piccola peste, sei troppo bassa!"

"Non è vero!" Lei gli mostrò la lingua. "So prendere il Boccino meglio di te! Zio George dice sempre che io sono la più dannata… Ops, scusa, mamma!"

"Tuo zio George è un po' sbadato con le parole. Non devi dargli ascolto," disse Ginny, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile.

"Ma possiamo chiedere alla zia, vero, mamma?" insistette Lily, e poiché sua madre non rispondeva, si girò a guardare Snape. "Possiamo, zio Severus?" lo pregò con quella caratteristica voce supplichevole a cui nessun adulto riesce a resistere. E Snape aveva fin troppa voglia di acconsentire.

"Ecco," disse lentamente, "Oggi è Natale, il giorno dei regali. Ma io non ho nessun regalo disponibile in questo momento. Perciò, ho pensato questo. Esaudirò un desiderio per ciascuno di voi."

I ragazzi immediatamente lo guardarono con entusiasmo.

Come era facile… come era prevedibile…. Ma dopo tutto, perché no? Pensò Snape silenziosamente, osservando le faccette rivolte verso di lui in impaziente attesa. Perché no, prima di sparire di nuovo nel nulla? Almeno ci sarebbe stato qualcuno che avrebbe avuto un bel ricordo di lui.

Qualcuno che lui poteva rendere felice.


	35. Parte 35

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXXV  
Il Ritorno: Mezzogiorno**

"Allora," Snape corrugò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia. "Cominciamo. Signorina Potter – "

"Lily!" lo interruppe lei, e lui sorrise, inchinandosi in assenso.

"Lily," acconsentì, e il suo cuore assaporò quel nome e il sentimento che suscitava. "Tu sei una signorina, perciò chiederò prima a te. Cosa ti piacerebbe fare?"

Gli occhi della bimba brillarono di piacere. Era evidente che quella era una domanda inaspettatamente succosa, e Lily cominciò il suo elenco.

"Vorrei che andassimo a Hogsmeade a prendere il te da Madama Piediburro, e poi da Mielandia a comprare i dolci, e poi da Zonko a vedere i loro trucchi – zio George dice che hanno qualcosa di carino anche se vecchio stile – e poi potremmo andare ai Tre Manici di Scopa a prendere una Burrobirra (mamma non mi permette mai di berne una) e poi… e poi _forse_ potremmo tornare qui," dichiarò tutto d'un fiato, alzando la testa con sguardo speranzoso.

Snape sentì una fitta al cuore. Il primo desiderio, e già non poteva esaudirlo!

"Questi sono molti desideri riuniti in uno," iniziò a dire in tono incerto. Lily lo guardò allarmata, e lui continuò con voce opaca, "Piacerebbe molto anche a me andarci, ma temo che dovremo restare qui."

Fece un doloroso tentativo di sorridere. "Vedi, le altre persone potrebbero spaventarsi se mi vedessero."

Il suo viso si era alterato, e la bambina gli posò la mano sul braccio.

"Non essere triste, zio Severus. Possiamo stare qui e giocare a Quidditch tutti insieme, e tu puoi fare l'arbitro, va bene?"

Snape sembrò sorpreso da questa proposta e si girò a guardare gli altri due ragazzi con una domanda negli occhi. Al era rimasto a bocca aperta, e per un momento, anche James sembrò spiazzato; poi, un sorrisetto significativo gli apparve sul viso mentre considerava i suoi fratelli con un'espressione eloquente.

"Sì!" esclamò. "Bello! Andiamo subito finchè c'è il sole… se il Professor Snape è d'accordo, ovviamente," aggiunse doverosamente col suo sorriso sfacciato.

Ginny gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma Snape fece finta di non notarlo e guardò Al, che arrossì confuso.

"Dunque, due desideri sono stati scelti. Adesso, che mi dici del tuo, Albus Severus?" chiese. "Cosa vorresti fare?"

"Non ho ancora deciso…" Finalmente il ragazzo sembrava aver ritrovato il suo sorriso. Guardò con affetto il suo amico tanto più grande di lui. "Però posso giocare con James e Lily per esaudire il loro desiderio, e nel frattempo, posso scegliere il mio."

"Allora dobbiamo affrettarci. Andate a chiedere il permesso a Minerva," disse Snape col suo sorriso così particolare. "Ma ricordatevi di dirle che io sorveglierò la partita. Sono sicuro che, con questa clausola, vi darà la sua approvazione."

Le faccette dei ragazzi si illuminarono di gioia. "Grazie!" risposero in coro e corsero via, spingendosi l'un l'altro in una gara gioiosa a chi arrivava prima.

Ginny guardò Snape. "Sono sicura che si divertiranno tanto," disse in un tono che sottintendeva la sua disapprovazione.

Proprio in quel momento, Albus Severus riapparve sotto l'arco della porta, come se ci avesse ripensato.

"Mamma, ma papà?"

"Oh, papà passerà la festa con i suoi genitori e i suoi amici," rispose Ginny febbrilmente, con voce apparentemente allegra. "Hanno così tante cose da raccontarsi! Capisci, è una rara opportunità essere un ritratto per un giorno."

Al guardò i due adulti. Snape si era incupito, e Ginny sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime; tuttavia la donna riuscì a esibire un sorriso forzato.

"Adesso vai a chiedere a zia Minerva," invitò il figlio. Il ragazzo non si mosse. I suoi occhi continuavano a interrogarla in silenzio.

"Mamma, ma tu verrai con noi?" chiese infine quietamente.

"Io devo andare a trovare nonno e nonna Weasley," disse Ginny e distolse il viso per nascondere la sua espressione." Ma non preoccuparti; tornerò presto. Adesso vai coi tuoi fratelli e tieni d'occhio Lily, d'accordo?"

Al non aveva un'aria troppo convinta, ma ubbidientemente, se ne andò. Non appena il ragazzo fu uscito, Snape si rivolse a Ginny. "Non volevo un simile sacrificio, signora Potter," disse piano.

Ginny arrossì. "Mi dispiace. Per favore, dimentichi quel che ho detto," rispose, abbassando il capo. Poi alzò due occhi angosciati.

"Ma io… deve capirmi. Sono spaventata, terribilmente spaventata," ammise.

"Anche io," rispose lentamente Snape. "Anche io."

... ... ... ...

Il sole splendeva gloriosamente sul campo di Quidditch, e Snape battè le palpebre, non più abituato ad una luce così potente. Ma che emozione camminare sulla neve, sentire il suono frusciante dei suoi stivali, assaporare l'aria frizzante che gli riempiva i polmoni mentre ogni fibra del suo corpo esultava per quel giorno meraviglioso e per la bellezza del biancore che lo circondava!

Anche i ragazzi erano eccitati. James stava spiegando la topografia dei vari luoghi alla sorella con tono condiscendente.

"Vedi? Laggiù è dove ci esercitiamo. Gli spogliatoi sono a destra; ti farò vedere il mio armadietto. La mia uniforme è lì dentro – magari potrei indossarla, se vuoi vedere come è vestita la nostra squadra."

Diede una rapida occhiata a Snape e cambiò immediatamente discorso. "Visto quanto è grande il campo? Nelle partite vere è pieno di gente. Wow, fa impressione!"

Guardò la sorella con un sorrisetto. "Saresti capace di giocare di fronte a tutta quella folla?"

"Se ci riesci tu, ci posso riuscire anche io!" replicò lei coraggiosamente, ma era chiaramente impressionata, e quando vide i giganteschi anelli sugli altissimi pali ai lati del campo, deglutì per l'ansia.

... ... ... ...

James raggiunse la palestra e andò dritto all'armadio dei manici di scopa.

"Oh no, è chiuso!" esclamò frustrato.

"Questo non è un problema," replicò Snape e alzò un dito pallido. La porta si aprì immediatamente, e i ragazzi ebbero tre diverse esclamazioni di esultanza. Persino Al, così normalmente composto, si entusiasmò alla vista delle splendide scope che luccicavano nella mezza oscurità.

"Zia Minerva ha detto che il permesso di usare le scope è il suo regalo per noi," Lily informò diligentemente Snape, al cui gomito si era attaccata possessivamente. "Ha detto che, anche se avrebbe voluto farci una sorpresa, non sapeva cosa scegliere."

La bambina scosse la testa per l'inevitabile ottusità degli adulti, poi guardò Snape con grande affetto. "Perciò ha detto che vuole ringraziarti per il suggerimento."

"Ma queste scope sono troppo grandi per te, Lily!" esclamò deluso Al.

"Ripeto, non c'è problema," replicò Snape, e con un rapido gesto della mano, ridusse la scopa a dimensioni più maneggevoli. Lily si illuminò, e i ragazzi lo guardarono ammirati. Era stato un incantesimo semplice, ma lui si sentì bizzarramente compiaciuto.

... ... ... ...

Le scope erano pronte, e Snape provò una strana impazienza nel sangue.

"Vediamo quello che sai fare, Potter!" sfidò James come se si stessero preparando per una vera partita.

"Le mostrerò qualche bel trucco," rispose tutto fiero il ragazzo, imbaldanzito da quell'invito.

"Davvero?" disse Snape col suo caratteristico tono setoso. "Allora penso proprio che dovrò mostrarti anche io qualcuno dei _miei_ trucchi."

"Oh, eh, ah… certo, Professore," borbottò James e scoccò un'occhiata preoccupata alla figura alta e nera che torreggiava vicino a lui. Snape sembrava così a suo agio… Ma non potè rimuginare ulteriormente quella sensazione perché il suo professore parlò di nuovo.

"Ho avuto una nuova idea, Potter," disse Snape con un sorrisetto diabolico. "Giochiamo a squadre."

"Oh!" Lily si illuminò di gioia. "Starai in squadra con me, vero, zio Severus?"

James sembrò improvvisamente preoccupato. "Ma questo non è giusto, Professore!"

"Davvero, Potter? Vorresti dire che due giovanotti in gamba, uno dei quali è anche un membro del team ufficiale di Quidditch di Grifondoro, hanno paura di sfidare il loro vecchio professore ed una bambina? Sono molto sorpreso."

Il ragazzo alzò due occhi innocenti e considerò l'uomo davanti a lui con sguardo espressivo. "Non ero preoccupato per _me_ , Professore."

Snape si accigliò a quell'insinuazione poco rispettosa e chiese agli altri ragazzi, "Tutti pronti?"

Esitanti, Lily e Albus Severus fecero un cenno affermativo, ma ancora una volta, James prese tutti di sorpresa sollevandosi da terra con un grido di pura felicità.

"Ci si vede lassù, se ce la fate!" gridò, alzandosi sempre più in alto nel cielo.

"Aspettami, James!" lo chiamò ansiosamente Albus Severus, e seguì suo fratello con una manovra che non mancava di eleganza, nonostante la sua inesperienza.

"E tu, Lily? Sei pronta?" Snape guardò la bambina e lei gli restituì un sorriso incerto. Il mago sentì un forte senso di protezione scaldargli il cuore.

"Non aver paura," disse. "Ci sarò io con te lassù in alto."

Il sorriso della bambina si fece più sicuro a quella rassicurante dichiarazione, e Lily si sollevò graziosamente in aria. Il suo talento non era solo una vanteria perché, dopo soli pochi secondi, era già in grado di controllare la sua scopa con grande facilità, mentre agitava la mano in segno di saluto alla nera figura che la guardava da terra.

 _Ora tocca a me_ , pensò Snape, ed un'emozione sconosciuta irruppe potentemente nelle sue vene. Una nuova forza lo stava invadendo, e lui l'accolse con gioia mentre saliva in lente spirali verso il nitido azzurro del cielo.

... ... ... ...

"Tutti attaccano e tutti difendono!" Con gli occhi che brillavano di eccitazione, James spiegò così il suo schema semplificato per una partita con un numero così piccolo di giocatori.

"I vostri anelli, i nostri anelli!" gridò, indicando due direzioni opposte mentre volteggiava abilmente.

"E adesso, via!" ordinò, e la Pluffa rispose magicamente a quel comando, fluttuando obbediente nell'aria. James si precipitò a prenderla con un urlo selvaggio. La sua gioia era contagiosa, e presto Al si unì a lui in una turbolenta caccia sotto le nubi.

Per un momento, Snape si sentì spaesato; poi, quel nuovo sorprendente flusso di energia lo guidò con forza verso l'alto, e lui e Lily volteggiarono e sfrecciarono e danzarono nel cielo, inseguendo i diavoli volanti che zigzagavano senza posa sopra e sotto e attorno a loro.

... ... ... ...

Confortevolmente seduta su un sofà, Minerva si stava rivolgendo ad un pubblico davvero particolare.

Harry Potter e i suoi genitori, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Malocchio Moody, insieme ad altri ritratti assortiti, la stavano guardando con visi attenti dai loro ritratti appesi al muro.

"Quindi," disse Minerva, concludendo il suo discorso, "Io penso che abbia fatto parecchia strada dal suo primo risveglio in quel corridoio quattro mesi fa."

Sorrise a Harry. "E dobbiamo ringraziare Albus Severus per questo incredibile cambiamento. Quel ragazzo è un tesoro."

"È un ragazzino in gamba," Harry assentì quasi con noncuranza, ma i suoi occhi sprizzavano orgoglio. James mise una mano sulla spalla di Harry.

"E tu sei stato un papà fantastico," disse con voce tremolante. "Vorrei che avessimo potuto fare per te quello che tu hai fatto per i tuoi figli."

"Voi due mi siete sempre stati vicino," replicò semplicemente Harry. Lily abbracciò suo figlio, e Minerva battè le palpebre per nascondere la sua emozione.

"Quindi, al momento il nostro buon vecchio Mocciosus sta arbitrando una partita di Quidditch?" La domanda, formulata con un misto di sorpresa e scetticismo, era stata posta da un sardonico Sirius Black, che poi aggiunse ironicamente, "Ma se non è mai stato capace di volare decentemente, figuriamoci se conosce le regole!"

"Sei troppo duro con lui, Sirius," disse piano Lupin.

"Tu invece sei sempre stato troppo morbido," dichiarò con tono irritato Sirius.

"Be'," si intromise Harry con tono pacificatorio, "Io mi ricordo di averlo visto arbitrare una partita tra Grifondoro e Tassorosso nel mio primo anno."

"Oh, allora aveva sicuramente i suoi motivi," replicò Sirius con un sogghigno.

"Sì, non gli è mai piaciuto volare," disse Moody col suo sorriso da lupo, "anche se sembrava perfettamente a suo agio quando ha staccato l'orecchio a George Weasley."

"Oh, Harry!" disse Lily in tono desolato. "Che cosa combinerà con i ragazzi?"

Nonostante le sue parole, tutti capirono che era preoccupata per l'amico perduto della sua giovinezza piuttosto che per i suoi nipoti. Sirius ghignò, Lupin prese un'aria imbarazzata, Moody si strinse nelle spalle e James tirò un sospiro.

Ma Harry si grattò la cicatrice e sorrise. "Sono sicuro che ha degli assi nella manica."

Minerva si alzò in piedi e si diresse alla finestra. Scrutò attraverso il vetro colorato e poi si girò verso i ritratti.

"C'è un solo modo di definire la questione," dichiarò. "Guarderemo quello che succede. Il campo di Quidditch è proprio davanti a questa finestra."

"E tu di sicuro non l'avevi notato prima di riunirci tutti qui?" commentò il quadro di Phineas Nigellus con un sorriso indulgente.

"Be', perché no?" esclamò rudemente Sirius. "Potrebbe essere una buona occasione per farsi una risata. Merlino sa se non ci sono molte opportunità di divertirsi per un ritratto!"

Minerva strinse le labbra, poi indicò un piccolo dipinto sul muro dietro di lei. Obbedienti, i ritratti entrarono nella loro nuova casa temporanea, scambiandosi commenti e battute. Non appena tutti furono riuniti, Minerva aprì la finestra, prese il quadro tra le mani e lo posò delicatamente sul davanzale.

"Ehi, fa freddo!" protestò burbero Moody.

"Via, amico, per una volta godiamoci l'occasione," lo stuzzicò James.

"Io invece direi che è leggermente affollato qui," si lamentò Lupin, cercando di districarsi dalla massa di gente che guardava avidamente il panorama.

"Giovanotto, anche io voglio vedere," gli rispose immediatamente Dilys Derwent, lanciandogli un'occhiata raggelante.

Poi tutti tacquero. Al di sopra del campo e sotto le nuvole, Snape e i ragazzi stavano volando sulle loro scope, tagliandosi la strada e ridendo per l'eccitazione. Le voci acute dei due maschi si sentivano chiaramente nell'aria fredda, e le loro esclamazioni di gioia lasciarono ammutolito il pubblico che non sapevano di avere.

... ... ... ...

Una, due, tre, quattro, cinque volte Snape salvò i suoi anelli dall'attacco unito dei due fratelli mentre Lily esprimeva la sua esultanza volando sempre più in alto. Era il momento di una controffensiva.

"Avete avuto la vostra possibilità," il mago avvisò James e Al. "Adesso tocca a noi. Attenti!"

Inseguendo James in una difficile rotazione, si tuffò in una picchiata vertiginosa e afferrò la Pluffa all'ultimo secondo. Poi, istintivamente, con un movimento rapidissimo, lanciò la palla nell'anello. Era stato così sorprendentemente facile!

"Ce l'hai fatta, zio Severus!"esclamò Lily e alzò le braccia in segno di trionfo. Ma ahimè, aveva sottovalutato la forza del vento… uno sbuffo più forte e imprevedibile, e la sua scopa si impennò violentemente. Colta di sorpresa, la bimba perse la presa, e con un grido di orrore precipitò nel vuoto.

"Lily!" James e Albus Severus urlarono per il panico, spingendo freneticamente le loro scope alla massima velocità nel tentativo di raggiungere la sorellina.

Ma Snape fu più rapido. Con un'unica mossa fluida, abbandonò la scopa e sfrecciò dietro di lei. I ragazzi ansimarono per lo shock a quella vista, ma il mago sembrava sorprendentemente a suo agio – allungò le braccia e il suo mantello si aprì come un'ala nera mentre fendeva elegantemente l'aria ad incredibile velocità. Planando con sicurezza, passò al di sotto di Lily, si girò per fronteggiarla e poi la prese tra le braccia, riducendo gradatamente la velocità per rallentare la caduta. Singhiozzando, la bambina lo abbracciò stretto, nascondendogli il viso sul petto.

"Spaventata?" il mago le sussurrò tra i capelli. Lily annuì in silenzio e rabbrividì, ancora troppo sconvolta per riuscire a parlare.

"Non devi aver paura," le mormorò lui, cullandola a mezz'aria. "Ho promesso che ti avrei protetto."

Nel frattempo, i ragazzi li avevano raggiunto e adesso volavano in cerchio, guardando Snape con facce incredule e piene di reverente ammirazione.

"Lei… lei sa volare?" chiese James ad occhi spalancati. Poi, entusiasta, cominciò a gridare, subito seguito da Albus Severus, "Sa volare! Sa volare! SA VOLARE!"

Un'immensa emozione si impadronì di Snape. Sempre tenendo Lily tra le braccia, si lanciò in un tuffo sotto le nuvole, e i ragazzi volarono al suo fianco, gridando e ridendo per l'eccitazione. Presto Snape si perse in quelle sensazioni inebrianti, volteggiando spensierato e godendosi tutti gli elementi di quella pazza cavalcata in cielo. Poteva sentire Lily ridere di gioia mentre lui scherzava col vento come se fossero vecchi amici.

E infine, provò il desiderio di essere di nuovo solo, per assaporare le sue emozioni. Con un gesto delle dita – non aveva neanche più bisogno della bacchetta ormai – richiamò la scopa di Lily, che vagava senza meta sotto di loro. Gentilmente, aiutò la bimba a sedervisi sopra. Poi, al suo ordine, tutto il gruppo riprese la sua matta danza, planando e sfrecciando e impennandosi e riempiendo l'aria di grida gioiose.

... ... ... ...

Premendosi contro i bordi del quadro, i ritratti avevano seguito l'incidente con ansiti o grida di orrore e adesso stavano collettivamente rilasciando il fiato per il sollievo. Minerva sorrise, anche se lo shock della scena a cui aveva appena assistito le aveva paralizzato la lingua per vari minuti.

"Allora, Sirius, cosa mi dici adesso?" chiese.

"Che io… che io sia dannato se lo so!" esplose Sirius. "Ma come riesce a fare cose simili? È Magia Oscura? Deve esserlo! Dopo tutto, era un mago potente. Io non ho mai visto nessuno volare senza una scopa. Che ne dici tu, Harry?"

"Non può essere Magia Oscura," replicò semplicemente Harry, che si stava ancora riprendendo dalla terrificante esperienza di vedere la sua adorata figliola precipitare nel vuoto. Un pensiero improvviso gli era apparso nella mente.

 _L'Incantesimo ha unito i nostri poteri, e gli ha dato le mie abilità._

Ed un nuovo pensiero aveva immediatamente seguito il primo, pieno di un qualcosa straziantemente simile alla compassione.

 _Non lo rivelerò._

Nel frattempo, scettico e irritato, Sirius stava incalzando Moody con tono di scherno. "Non è Magia Oscura, eh? E TU cosa ne pensi, Malocchio?"

"Io credo ad Harry," replicò seccamente Moody. Ma quell'ultima netta affermazione non fermò Sirius, che chiamò ad alta voce, evidentemente sperando in un supporto, "E tu, Albus? Sei d'accordo? O c'è qualcosa che vorresti aggiungere?"

Solo il silenzio rispose a quella domanda, e perplesso, Sirius si guardò attorno, presto imitato da quelli che lo circondavano. Poi chiese in tono sorpreso, "Ma che fine ha fatto?"

... ... ... ...

Il potere che aveva invaso Snape stava diventando sempre più forte. Presto il mago si perse in quelle sensazioni sconvolgenti, abbandonando il suo spirito alle loro vibrazioni incredibili. Lasciando i ragazzi a guardarlo a bocca aperta, Snape si sollevò sempre più in alto nel blu, mentre lampi di luce sembravano esplodere dal suo corpo. E salì e salì, sempre più lontano, ascendendo in un meraviglioso silenzio, con solo il suono del vento nelle orecchie. Poi, da quell'altezza inimmaginabile, guardò il lago, i campi bianchi di neve, il castello e le montagne che scintillavano in lontananza. Tutto sembrava così immensamente remoto e pacifico, così piccolo e insignificante di fronte alla sua nuova condizione!

E se avesse scelto di seguire quella potente corrente che gli scorreva in corpo? E se avesse optato per una nuova esistenza, nella quale avrebbe finalmente potuto liberare tutto il potenziale che non gli era mai stato permesso di esprimere nella sua vita precedente?

E infine, la domanda decisiva, quella che fino a quel momento aveva disperatamente cercato di eludere: _e se avesse preso in prestito una parte della vita di Harry?_

Il suo ex studente era giovane e sano e forte. Certo l'Incantesimo gli avrebbe permesso di scambiare nuovamente i loro corpi in un futuro, prima che la magia avesse inesorabilmente consumato l'energia di Snape…

Il mago strinse i pugni con improvvisa determinazione.

Perché no? Aveva diritto a una ricompensa!

Perché no? Si meritava una ricompensa!

Il suo corpo sfavillò fieramente e Snape percepì quanto grande era diventato il potere che gli fluiva nelle vene. Affascinato, si incantò per alcuni attimi a considerare le possibilità che questo nuovo potere stava dischiudendo alla sua mente.

Per un momento, si sentì invincibile.

Per un momento, si sentì immenso.

Poi abbassò il capo verso i bambini che lo stavano guardando più in basso, i visetti ansiosi alzati verso di lui.

No.

 _No_.

Aprì le braccia in un gesto di sottomissione. Ancora una volta, nel momento della sua maggior gloria, si inchinò al suo destino e cominciò lentamente la sua discesa.

... ... ... ...

Il sole era calato, annunciando il pomeriggio, ma c'era ancora una luce calda sui campi dove i ragazzi stavano finalmente atterrando, con le guance arrossate e le voci roche per il tanto gridare. Snape atterrò elegantemente vicino a loro, e il gruppo andò a riportare le scope negli spogliatoi.

"Wow! Che giornata! Che partita!" esclamò James, sempre esuberante. Poi si girò a guardare Snape con inconsueto cameratismo.

"Non riesco a credere che lei sappia volare senza bisogno di un manico di scopa, signore. Volare davvero! Non vedo l'ora di raccontarlo agli altri…" annunciò con voce sognante. Poi chiese, in tono speranzoso, "Ci insegnerà come si fa, Professore? Magari nei prossimi anni, quando saremo più grandi?"

Snape sorrise. "Assolutamente no. Non c'è bisogno di imparare a volare quando si sa usare bene una scopa come te, Potter."

Il ragazzo si illuminò tutto a quel complimento inaspettato, poi osò rispondere, "Il mio nome è James, Professore."

"Lo so, James," rispose Snape. "E tu non racconterai niente a nessuno di quel che è successo oggi."

"Perché no?" protestò il ragazzo.

"Perché nessuno ti crederebbe," replicò Snape, e James si rabbuiò a quella verità.

Lily tornò di corsa dopo aver rimesso attentamente a posto la scopa nell'armadietto. Guardava Snape con occhi sognanti.

"Grazie, zio Severus! È stato…. meraviglioso!" Lo abbracciò stretto stretto, premendogli il naso sul fianco con assoluta fiducia. Lui le accarezzò i capelli e sentì un dolore acuto nel petto. Le sue mani erano diventate rosa e tiepide adesso, e riusciva a percepire il freddo crescente del giorno che si avviava alla fine. Lentamente, il suo corpo si stava stabilizzando, andando verso una completa umanizzazione.

Snape chiuse gli occhi e respirò piano, assaporando le molteplici sensazioni che lo avvolgevano e lo raggiungevano attraverso i suoi sensi rinnovati. Ogni minuto, ogni secondo che passava lo collegava al mondo con forza sempre maggiore, e allo stesso tempo, accorciava il tempo che rimaneva alla sua nuova esistenza. Si smarrì in quelle sensazioni destabilizzanti. Poi, di colpo, si rese conto che i ragazzi lo stavano guardando con espressione perplessa.

Reagì immediatamente.

"Albus Severus, adesso è il tuo turno. Hai pensato al tuo desiderio?"

A quelle parole, James prese un'aria delusa. _Naturalmente_ , considerò il mago, intuendo i pensieri dietro a quel cambio di umore: il desiderio di James era già stato esaudito mentre quello di suo fratello doveva ancora essere formulato. E chi sapeva quali altre meraviglie il Professor Snape sarebbe stato in grado di operare, ora che aveva rivelato di possedere simili inaspettati poteri? Il ragazzo stava evidentemente rimpiangendo tutte quelle possibili occasioni, ormai irrimediabilmente perdute, e Snape ebbe un sorriso triste. Il suo tempo si stava consumando così in fretta!

Si girò di nuovo verso Albus Severus, che stava aspettando pazientemente nella neve.

Il ragazzo sorrise imbarazzato.

"Devo dirle la verità," disse con una leggera esitazione. "Il mio desiderio si è già avverato."

Snape corrugò le sopracciglia, chiaramente confuso. "Che cosa vuoi dire?" chiese.

"Avevo già espresso un desiderio," rispose Albus Severus. "Non si ricorda? Era il giorno della mia prima visita a Hogsmeade, e sono venuto a trovarla al mio ritorno."

Adesso sembrava molto a disagio, dato che entrambi i suoi fratelli lo stavano fissando con viva curiosità.

"Ah, eh, ecco, le ho parlato del nonno di Scorpius…" disse, sempre più a disagio.

E improvvisamente, Snape ricordò. Era solo e angosciato nel suo quadro, in attesa di avere notizie dell'epidemia in atto. Aveva tenuto il terribile segreto di Lucius nascosto nel suo cuore solo per scoprire che Minerva aveva contratto la stessa orribile malattia. Si era sentito così disperatamente miserabile e colpevole. E poi…

"Se lo ricorda, adesso?" disse Al sollevato, comprendendo dall'espressione di Snape che il suo amico più vecchio si era finalmente concentrato sul ricordo giusto.

Il ragazzo sorrise. "Quel giorno avevo desiderato che lei potesse uscire dal suo quadro."

Il suo sorriso divenne ancora più raggiante. "E oggi lei l'ha fatto."

Attonito, Snape si sentì totalmente disarmato di fronte a tanta innocenza. Il ragazzo non aveva desiderato nulla per se stesso, ma era stato felice di aiutare i suoi fratelli ed un amico che, fino a quel mattino, era solo vernice su tela. Qualcosa di umido gli fece battere le palpebre… C'erano lacrime nei suoi occhi, lacrime che cercavano di aprirsi una strada, ma non avevano ancora abbastanza potere. Qualcosa che ancora mancava a rendere completa la sua umanità…

"E dai, Al!" Inconsapevole di quei sentimenti, James incalzò il fratello, chiaramente frustrato per quell'inutile spreco di una tale straordinaria opportunità. "Ci deve essere qualcos'altro, ora che il Professor Snape è qui!"

"Sì," aggiunse Snape in un tono molto più calmo. "Dimmi cosa ti piacerebbe per te," concluse, e la sua voce tremò leggermente mentre cercava di controllare la sua emozione.

"Spicciati, Al!" insistette Lily. "Devi avere il tuo regalo." E tirò la manica del fratello con aria di attesa.

Confuso, Albus Severus meditò. Poi guardò Snape e chiese lentamente, "Vorrei che facessimo una passeggiata."

"Una… passeggiata?" Snape era definitivamente disorientato, e alzò gli occhi al cielo come a chiedere aiuto. Il tempo non era invitante. L'oscurità era già in arrivo, e l'aria stava diventando sempre più gelida. Inoltre, dove avrebbero potuto andare, a parte i giardini del castello? Ogni altro posto gli era proibito…

Proibito…

 _Proibito!_

 _La Foresta Proibita_ , pensò Snape. Non esattamente il posto più bello da scegliere per una passeggiata, ma avrebbero potuto restare nelle zone sicure vicino ai bordi. Sì, poteva andare. E forse, avrebbe potuto essere il posto giusto per dire addio al mondo per la seconda, definitiva volta.

Perché, in quegli ultimi minuti, Severus Snape aveva finalmente preso una decisione.

 **Nota dell'autrice:**

 _Il punto in cui James si esalta perchè Snape sa volare è un richiamo a due film in animazione che amo moltissimo: il primo è Il Gigante di Ferro, quando Hogarth scopre che il robot venuto dallo spazio sa anche volare, il secondo l'immortale Peter Pan della Disney, dove i bambini volano con Peter Pan e Trilly mentre in sottofondo la canzone dice (in inglese) "You can fly, you can fly..."  
Se non avete mai visto questi film, un consiglio d'amica: guardateli._


	36. Parte 36

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXXVI**

 **Il Ritorno: Pomeriggio**

Minerva camminò silenziosamente lungo i corridoi finchè non raggiunse il suo ufficio. Cautamente, aprì la porta e diede un'occhiata all'interno, come se stesse cercando qualcuno; sorpresi, i ritratti sulle pareti la fissarono a loro volta, quasi a chiederle la ragione di un comportamento così guardingo. Sorridendo, Minerva scosse la testa e fece un passo indietro, chiudendo la porta in silenzio.

Di nuovo, ripercorse i corridoi - così insolitamente vuoti - seguendo un'ispirazione improvvisa che si era accesa nella sua mente. In pochi minuti la porta dell'aula di Pozioni fu davanti a lei. Minerva entrò e si appoggiò con la schiena contro il pannello di legno, alzando gli occhi alle pareti.

Ah, questa volta aveva indovinato!

La donna strinse gli occhi con aria determinata e avanzò nella stanza. "Albus", chiamò piano.

Seduto in uno dei quadri più in alto – lo stesso in cui Snape e Cornelia Hobnook avevano passeggiato alcune settimane prima – Albus Dumbledore stava contemplando il lago con occhi che non vedevano.

"Albus," chiamò di nuovo Minerva, lasciando trasparire l'affetto nella voce.

Il mago sospirò e voltò le spalle per evitare lo sguardo della donna.

"Sì, Minerva?" replicò scontrosamente.

"Perché non sei venuto con me e con gli altri?" chiese lei col suo tono più ragionevole. "Abbiamo passato dei momenti splendidi guardando Severus e i ragazzi che volavano sul campo di Quidditch. I ragazzi erano così eccitati! Avresti dovuto vederli! Lily e Al diventeranno giocatori eccellenti come il fratello, ma Severus è stato la vera sorpresa."

Un profondo silenzio seguì questo discorso entusiastico. Fu il turno di Minerva di sospirare, a questo punto.

"Albus," chiese poi pazientemente, "c'è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi?"

"Cambierebbe qualcosa se lo facessi?" replicò lui con un tono bizzarramente infantile.

Minerva lo considerò. "Forse potresti provare," lo incoraggiò. Poi, visto che solo il silenzio le rispondeva, annunciò, "Come vuoi, Albus. Ti lascio solo, allora."

Il vecchio mago prese un respiro profondo.

"Severus non vuole parlare con me," disse, sempre senza guardarla, come se parlasse al lago. "Non vuole nemmeno starmi a sentire."

"Oh!" Minerva sorrise tristemente. "Ma pensavo che ormai tu fossi abituato a questo comportamento così irritante."

"Questa volta è diverso," rispose lui, e finalmente si girò a guardarla in viso. I suoi occhi erano sospettosamente arrossati.

"Perché?" chiese Minerva.

"Perché… perché…" Di scatto, la frustrazione del vecchio mago esplose. "Ah, sciocchezze! Non ho nessun bisogno di giustificarmi! Severus è un cocciuto egoista!"

"Egoista?" replicò la donna in tono incredulo. "Ha passato un'intera vita in espiazione, solo per essere ripagato con odio e disprezzo."

"Be', io non la vedo così!" proruppe Dumbledore. " _Lui_ ha fatto un errore! _Io_ gli offerto una possibilità! Dovrebbe essermi grato!"

"Capisco," disse lei quietamente e incrociò le braccia. "Allora, se la pensi così, perché ti lamenti?"

"Vorrei che lui ragionasse."

"Questa non è una questione di ragione, Albus. È una questione di cuore." Gli occhi di Minerva fissarono quelli del vecchio mago, poi la donna scosse la testa con un sospiro. "Forse dovresti dare al _tuo_ cuore una possibilità."

Dumbledore strinse le labbra ostinatamente.

Minerva attese in un silenzio speranzoso.

Infine, vedendo che il vecchio mago non sembrava volerle dare una risposta, la donna sospirò e lasciò la stanza senza dir parola. Persi com'erano nei loro pensieri, nessuno dei due notò la misteriosa figura che stava osservando la scena con occhi pensosi, nascosta in un angolo.

... ... ... ...

Albus Severus stava aspettando, col fiato che gli usciva dalle labbra in una sequenza ritmica di nuvolette bianche. Snape si girò verso gli altri due bambini. Era giunta l'ora di dirsi addio.

"Ci vediamo dopo," iniziò a dire. Poi vide le loro facce deluse e capì che, se tutto fosse andato secondo il suo piano, non avrebbe più visto James e Lily in "questo" mondo. Si fece forza e nascose il suo dolore sotto le sue maniere più autoritarie.

"Signor Potter, per favore accompagna la signorina al castello e informa i vostri genitori che vostro fratello tornerà prima del buio."

"Sì, signore," rispose James rispettosamente, mentre una scintilla di rimpianto balenava nei suoi occhi.

Sentendo queste frasi, l'espressione delusa di Lily si trasformò in allarmata, e Snape dovette farsi forza per rimanere impassibile.

"Andiamo!" Il mago invitò Al con un cenno secco, cominciando a camminare. Il ragazzo era sorpreso per quel cambiamento di umore di Snape, ma comprendendo che qualcosa lo stava addolorando, ubbidì in silenzio e si unì alla sua marcia. Alle loro spalle, la calma durò solo pochi secondi.

"Anche io voglio andare con loro!" L'acuta protesta di Lily attraversò la distanza che stava aumentando rapidamente.

"Resta qui!" le ordinò James. L'urgenza nel tono del ragazzo fece capire a Snape che James doveva aver bloccato fisicamente il tentativo della sorellina di seguirli. Ostinatamente, il mago continuò a camminare, anche se il suo cuore lo stava implorando di tornare indietro. Incerto, Albus Severus si fermò, e dopo un'occhiata di scusa alla sorella, anche lui riprese a camminare.

"Questo è il regalo di Al," sentirono James dire col suo tono più razionale. "Non devi rovinarglielo."

"Il mio desiderio non era totalmente mio!" disse Lily in tono accusatorio, sull'orlo delle lacrime. "Era il tuo desiderio, e io sono stata d'accordo solo per aiutarti!" Adesso la bimba piangeva. "Oh, James, io non voglio tornare al castello!"

"Dai, Lily, mamma ci starà aspettando." Il ragazzo stava evidentemente usando tutta la sua autorità di fratello maggiore per convincerla. "Devi riscaldarti dopo il volo. Nel castello ci saranno sicuramente dolci e torte. E magari altre sorprese. Non vorresti che…"

La sua voce gradualmente svanì in lontananza mentre Snape e Al camminavano nella neve, allontanandosi sempre più. Il mago alzò il capo verso il sole – per raggiungere la foresta, dovevano fare una lunga passeggiata, ma c'era meno di un'ora prima del tramonto, e l'aria stava rapidamente passando da fredda a gelida, dato che aveva iniziato a soffiare una brezza leggera. Nuvole nere si stavano radunando all'orizzonte; ancora abbastanza lontane, considerò Snape, ma in rapido avvicinamento. Il giorno sarebbe probabilmente finito con una nevicata o una tempesta.

Istintivamente, accelerò il passo, notando con senso di approvazione che anche Al faceva lo stesso. Snape scoccò un'occhiata al ragazzo che camminava così composto accanto a lui e si sentì a disagio. Che fare? Non c'erano pozioni o lezioni da commentare, né libri da discutere. Di cosa parlare? Che cosa avrebbe detto un amico… no, cosa avrebbe detto uno "zio" ad un nipote carissimo che stava pensando di salutare per sempre?

"Sei stanco, Al?" chiese infine, e il ragazzo scosse la testa con un sorriso timido. Rassicurato, il mago gli rivolse un altro sorriso e lasciò liberi i suoi pensieri di vagare mentre i suoi sensi assaporavano la scena attorno a lui, silenziosamente dicendole addio.

Fianco a fianco, condividendo l'incanto di quella quiete soprannaturale, attraversarono i giardini imbiancati e continuarono la loro passeggiata fino a che raggiunsero il cortile posteriore. E lì, Snape si fermò bruscamente.

Il Platano Picchiatore si ergeva di fronte a loro, e i suoi potenti rami ondeggiavano nell'aria come se stesse giocando ad acchiapparello con gli uccelli che volavano in cerchi attorno al suo immenso fogliame.

Il mago inspirò bruscamente, il corpo quasi vibrante per l'emozione. Albus Severus si girò a guardarlo.

"Brutti ricordi?" chiese con un sussurro, e Snape annuì, incapace di tradurre i suoi sentimenti in parole.

"Lo so," continuò il ragazzo, sempre sussurrando. Ma questa volta, il suo tono stava diventando ansioso. "Papà me l'ha raccontato. È stato mio nonno, non è vero?"

I suoi occhi sembravano spronare Snape a parlare, ma il mago non provò a dare una risposta. Perché tormentare il ragazzo? Che fosse nonno James a spiegare i suoi motivi al nipote! Snape non voleva rovinare i suoi ultimi momenti sulla terra col ricordo di storie di odio e di orrore. E tuttavia il ragazzo lo sorprese di nuovo.

"Papà dice che dovremmo sempre dar voce alle nostre paure; in questo modo le buttiamo fuori e ce ne liberiamo."

Snape sorrise amaramente. Non era un rimedio che avrebbe suggerito a se stesso in quel momento. Troppi pensieri oscuri avevano invaso la sua anima, e lui stava combattendo per tenerli sotto controllo mentre minacciavano di traboccare nel suo spirito.

Così scosse la testa e cercò di fare un altro passo, ma le sue gambe improvvisamente rifiutarono di obbedire: una vaga ma crescente sensazione di angoscia lo stava inchiodando inesorabilmente a terra. Allarmato, rinunciò alla lotta e attese, cercando di farsi forza, col respiro che usciva in sbuffi impercettibili e accelerati.

E mentre rabbrividiva per un freddo improvviso, un velo di nebbia gli coprì la mente. Sentì il ragazzo chiedergli qualcosa in tono ansioso, ma Snape non era più lì con lui: il suo spirito era concentrato nell'affrontare i ricordi che stavano emergendo dal passato. Davanti ai suoi occhi, la scena sembrò sfocarsi e cambiare in modo sconcertante. Allora battè le palpebre, prigioniero di quella visione, e continuò a guardare impotente, perso in quella nuova, paurosa dimensione.

Il Platano Picchiatore aveva interrotto il suo strano gioco: il grande albero si era subitaneamente irrigidito in qualcosa di molto simile alla sorpresa, e adesso sembrava scrutare, e in qualche modo sfidare, l'uomo fermo in quel biancore.

Subito dopo, la neve sotto l'albero cominciò a tremare violentemente, e con un suono secco, il terreno esplose in una massa confusa di polvere e detriti. Due mani mostruose apparvero da sotto terra: poi, con orrida lentezza, una creatura bestiale emerse dal tunnel. I suoi occhi giallastri brillavano con un luccichio malvagio mentre un basso ringhio gli vibrava nella bocca semi-chiusa.

Gradualmente, il mostro si raddrizzò nella grottesca parodia di un essere umano, e infine alzò gli occhi al cielo, ululando la sua sfida al mondo. Scoprendo le zanne in una smorfia orribile, girò la testa e il suo sguardo si fissò su Snape con espressione crudele. Il suo corpo si piegò e i suoi artigli luccicarono mentre sembrava valutare il suo avversario. Poi, con uno scatto improvviso, la bestia grugnì e cominciò a correre, mentre il suo verso selvaggio lacerava l'aria.

... ... ... ...

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape! Si sente bene? Per favore, dica qualcosa!"

Richiamato indietro con così tanta forza da quella visione orribile, Snape sussultò violentemente e chiuse gli occhi, poi li aprì di nuovo appena in tempo per vedere il mostro interrompere la sua corsa, contorcersi vanamente e sparire in uno sbuffo di fumo. Il mago battè le palpebre, cercando di riprendersi e di ritornare nel mondo attorno a lui.

Il sole si era abbassato nel cielo, pallido globo che pulsava lievemente sulle nuvole in avvicinamento. Gli uccelli stavano ancora volando ed emettendo strida gioiose mentre il Platano Picchiatore aveva ricominciato la sua danza stravagante.

Minuscolo in quella bianca immensità, Albus Severus guardava Snape con sguardo preoccupato.

"Va tutto bene?" chiese piano il ragazzo.

Respirando con singulti tremanti, Snape portò una mano alla tempia e annuì. Quella visione era stata così reale! In silenzio, girò il capo per controllare nuovamente la scena come se volesse convincersi. Tutto era calmo. Tutto era quieto. Il suo respirò si stabilizzò e i suoi occhi cercarono Albus Severus. Il ragazzo gli restituì lo sguardo con un sorriso confortante.

"Non si preoccupi," disse gentilmente Al, ed un'espressione bizzarramente protettiva gli apparve sul viso. "Ci sono io con lei."

... ... ... ...

Scalarono la collina dietro il Platano Picchiatore e cominciarono la discesa verso la Foresta Proibita. Presto raggiunsero un campo da dove si poteva vedere la capanna di Hagrid, adesso vuota e abbandonata, ma conservata come una reliquia. E lì, Snape si bloccò di nuovo, strangolato da un'intensa emozione. Di colpo, si rese conto che stavano seguendo lo stesso tragitto che aveva percorso venti anni prima, con Draco al suo fianco. Era stata una tiepida notte estiva, e le stelle avevano brillato come gioielli nel cielo, indifferenti al crimine che era stato commesso sotto la loro luce fredda.

Il mago chiuse le mani a pugno e cercò di rintracciare frammenti del passato, nascosti sotto quel bianco manto. Quante memorie dolorose erano lì ad aspettarlo fuori dal castello?

Ancora una volta, la sua mente si perse nei ricordi, e i ricordi furono rapidi a rispondere alla sua chiamata. Thor che abbaiava con foga, prigioniero indifeso nella capanna, Hagrid che torreggiava in distanza, la sua figura gigantesca sfumata dalla notte. Una corsa pazza, l'angoscia, il crollo di un mondo… il tentativo frenetico di completare un piano che si stava sviluppando attimo dopo attimo, e che ogni attimo poteva trasformare in catastrofe. Nessuna speranza, solo orrore, orrore infinito e disperazione. Sarebbe stato inutile quel sacrificio così immenso?

I suoi occhi incontrarono di nuovo quelli di Harry Potter.

... ... ... ...

Harry Potter, che lo aveva seguito e non poteva capire. Harry Potter, che stava urlando il suo disprezzo e il suo dolore, lo stesso dolore che provava anche Snape.

 _Assassino! Traditore! Vigliacco!_

Piccole dita calde gli stavano stringendo il polso, e Snape si rese conto di star tremando violentemente. Allora chiuse le palpebre per evitare gli occhi verdi di Al, gli stessi occhi che aveva appena visto nella sua mente.

"Sono i ricordi…" mormorò e strinse i denti nello sforzo di far uscire le lacrime, le lacrime consolanti che ancora rifiutavano di bagnargli gli occhi. "Questi ricordi sono troppo dolorosi per me."

"Ma sono cose accadute tanti anni fa," disse incerto Al.

"Sono ancora vive nella mia mente."

"Mi dispiace. Che cosa ha visto?" chiese piano il ragazzo, forzando dolcemente il mago ad affrontare la sua angoscia. E ancora una volta fu notte sulla terra, e fantasmi senza voce sorsero dal suolo, invisibili a tutti tranne che a Snape.

"Tuo padre… tuo padre mi ha sfidato in questo campo," ansimò, fronteggiando le figure spettrali nella sua mente. "Mi ha chiamato vigliacco."

Il ragazzo inclinò il capo. "Ma adesso sa che lei non è un vigliacco," disse timidamente. "Adesso pensa che lei sia l'uomo più coraggioso che abbia mai incontrato. Ecco perché mi ha dato il suo nome."

... ... ... ...

Nel castello, Ginny aveva riabbracciato i suoi figli. Lily era ancora imbronciata per non aver potuto partecipare alla passeggiata, perciò si gettò nelle braccia di sua madre, cercando consolazione e criticando il fratello per l'insistenza con cui l'aveva trascinata via. James fece spallucce sotto lo sguardo corrucciato di Ginny mentre la donna abbracciava strettamente la sua piccola, cercando di consolarla.

Ma presto Lily sorrise di nuovo poiché Minerva McGonagall aveva astutamente cominciato a lodare lei e i suoi fratelli per la loro abilità nel volo. E con un sorriso intenerito da zio, Filius Flitwick si unì volenterosamente a Minerva per offrire a Lily un pubblico. Dimenticando la sua delusione, evidentemente fiera delle sue prodezze, la bambina si illuminò a quei complimenti, subito pronta a parlare della sua grande avventura.

E a quel punto Ginny si guardò intorno e la interruppe bruscamente.

"Dov'è Al?" chiese.

Con la mano sospesa sopra un vassoio di deliziosi dolcetti, James rispose in tono noncurante, "Oh, è andato a fare una passeggiata."

Sua madre lo guardò terrificata. "Con questo freddo? A quest'ora?"

"Che problema c'è?" James si strinse nelle spalle, acchiappando a mezz'aria una rana di cioccolato che stava cercando di salvarsi saltando giù dal tavolo. "Sta col Professor Snape!"

Diede un morso vigoroso, poi alzò gli occhi e arrossì, a disagio sotto lo sguardo arrabbiato della madre. "Ha promesso che Al sarebbe tornato prima del buio," borbottò quasi senza farsi capire.

Ginny strinse le labbra, e Minerva intervenne con la sua calma autorità.

"Non preoccuparti, cara. Sono sicura che Severus manterrà la sua parola, come ha sempre fatto."

La donna più giovane sospirò, poi andò a guardare dalla finestra.

"E non posso nemmeno minacciare di ucciderlo," mormorò stancamente, alzando il viso verso il cielo nuvoloso.

... ... ... ...

Il sole stava svanendo rapidamente, molto più rapidamente di quanto si fosse aspettato Snape. Tuttavia il mago non era ancora pronto a interrompere la sua passeggiata né a separarsi dal suo giovane compagno. Il ragazzo era stato il ponte tra Snape e la vita reale, lo scudo contro i suoi demoni, l'inizio di una nuova esistenza. Un legame straordinario aveva unito i loro spiriti, dando a Snape una ragione di sperare, di combattere, di "esistere". Spezzare quel legame si sarebbe sicuramente dimostrato l'esperienza più dolorosa che il mago avesse mai sperimentato nella sua vita: essere stato accettato, essere stato creduto, e tuttavia essere costretto a rifiutare tutto questo per sempre, dopo averlo desiderato così disperatamente. Snape sospirò. Forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa al ragazzo. Prepararlo. Spiegargli.

Silenziosamente, salirono su un'altra collina. Laggiù in lontananza, Hogsmeade mandava bagliori nel tramonto, mentre le sue casette e stradine brillavano di luci. Per un attimo, Snape ebbe la vivida impressione di sentire le voci, le canzoni e i brindisi, tutti i suoni allegri di un giorno di festa. Rimase immobile a contemplare. Al suo fianco, Albus Severus lanciò un'esclamazione di gioia.

"Che bello! Guardi quante luci!"

Il tramonto aveva dipinto il giorno che imbruniva con strisce di arancio e di rosso. Snape non aveva mai visto un tramonto invernale così splendido. Era come se anche la natura avesse cercato di offrirgli un regalo, un dono d'addio, e il pensiero gli fece stringere il cuore per il rimpianto. Era tardi, e lui aveva promesso che il ragazzo sarebbe tornato prima del buio. Ma non poteva tornare. Non adesso. C'era ancora qualcosa che doveva fare.

Assaporò lentamente quelle ultime preziose emozioni. La vita gli appariva in tutto il suo splendore proprio quando aveva deciso di lasciarla, e lanciava i suoi ultimi fuochi di artificio prima di chiudere per sempre il sipario. Il mago dilatò i suoi sensi per assorbire quanto più possibile di ciò che lo circondava. In quell'unico breve giorno aveva provato molte più emozioni di quelle che aveva sperimentato in un'intera vita.

Albus Severus stava fermo pazientemente accanto a lui. Quel ragazzo era stato il suo custode, pensò Snape. Attraverso i suoi occhi innocenti, il mago aveva imparato di nuovo a vivere, ad amare e ad essere amato.

Adesso Snape sapeva cosa provava Lucius quando guardava Scorpius. La sua mente si riempì di un'emozione immensa e di una certezza consolante: nessuna forza avrebbe mai potuto spezzare un legame come quello. Neanche la morte.

Questa verità gli arrivò dritta al cuore e spalancò le sue porte alla pace. Sì, tutto aveva un senso adesso. Il cerchio si era chiuso. Era ora di partire.

Con decisione, voltò le spalle a Hogsmeade. "Andiamo," disse quietamente e tese una mano al ragazzo. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Al la strinse con un sorriso, poi tutti e due entrarono nella Foresta, iniziando la loro ultima passeggiata.

... ... ... ...

L'oscurità stava lentamente invadendo il mondo, perciò Snape alzò la bacchetta. Miriadi di scintille sfavillanti eruppero dalla sua punta, tracciando un sentiero luminoso tra gli alberi e creando un'atmosfera magica. Il ragazzo ne fu affascinato e guardò il suo amico con affettuosa ammirazione. Poi sembrò ricordare qualcosa.

"Mamma dice che la Foresta è un posto orribile. Dice che lei, Professore, la mandava in punizione nella Foresta con i suoi compagni di scuola, quando era Preside," sussurrò piano Al, timoroso di rompere quel silenzio incredibile. "Ma Neville dice invece che lei lo faceva per proteggerli. Mamma non è contenta quando parlano dei loro ricordi."  
 _  
Il mio ultimo anno_ , pensò Snape, ed un flusso di immagini invase ancora una volta la sua mente con sorprendente intensità. I Carrows… le camminate lunghe e solitarie nei corridoi… quella scintilla malevola negli occhi dei suoi colleghi… Minerva che lo guardava con disprezzo silenzioso ed immenso rimpianto… Ma lui non aveva avuto scelta! Non poteva parlare, incatenato com'era ai piani di Dumbledore. E nessuno aveva mai sospettato di niente… nessuno si era mai chiesto se dentro quell'uomo oscuro e taciturno ci fossero un cuore, sentimenti o emozioni.

 _Avevano occhi eppure non potevano vedere_ , pensò amaramente. Ma il ragazzo che gli stava camminando così fiduciosamente accanto aveva corretto quella situazione. Si era battuto per la loro amicizia. Snape sentì una calda ondata di consolazione. Quelli erano i suoi ultimi preziosi momenti, e lui voleva lasciare la sua esistenza portando con sè solo quei sentimenti affettuosi.

La notte era arrivata, ma riscaldati e guidati dalle luci danzanti delle scintille, sia l'uomo che il ragazzo avevano dimenticato l'ora e la stagione. Animali fecero capolino esitanti dagli alberi. Conigli, un cervo, un tasso sonnolento, lepri e persino una martora si riunirono pian piano per dare il benvenuto ai visitatori.

E infine Albus Severus spalancò gli occhi. Un magnifico unicorno, luminoso nel suo pallido splendore, avanzava lentamente verso di loro. La sua morbida criniera ondeggiava fluidamente sul corpo potente e aggraziato, e i suoi occhi erano miti e fiduciosi.

Eccitato, Al tirò Snape per la manica.

"Posso accarezzarlo?" sussurrò con voce piena di desiderio.

"Certo che puoi," rispose Snape nello stesso tono sussurrato, e entrambi si avvicinarono alla meravigliosa creatura. L'unicorno non si tirò indietro, ma lasciò che Al accarezzasse la sua lucente criniera; il ragazzo deglutì emozionato quando l'animale piegò la testa per leccargli le mani, poi si mise a ridere per il solletico e si girò a guardare Snape con occhi estatici.

"Non è bellissimo?" disse. In quel momento, sembrava il ragazzo più felice del mondo e Snape sorrise anche lui, un sorriso di pura contentezza, raggiante per la gioia di Al.

Lo splendido animale rialzò il capo e sembrò invitarli con quel gesto a seguire il sentiero luccicante di scintille. Ridendo, incantati, Al e Snape si addentrarono sempre più profondamente nella foresta.

... ... ... ...

Nel castello, Ginny stava ascoltando distrattamente il resoconto di Lily mentre lanciava occhiate furtive verso la finestra ogni pochi secondi. Il tempo passava ad un ritmo intollerabilmente lento. La notte si stava avvicinando e il cielo era gonfio di nuvole che minacciavano tempesta da un momento all'altro. E così, l'ansia e il risentimento della donna erano costantemente cresciuti nell'ultima ora e mezza.

L'appassionata difesa del Professor Snape da parte di James era stata l'ultima goccia. Che cosa mai poteva ricordare un ritratto a proposito dei bambini e delle loro necessità? Perché un quadro avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi della temperatura e del buio? Dopo tutto, Snape era morto. Niente poteva fargli male, mentre Al…

Ginny si sentì gelare. Se fosse successo qualcosa a Snape, ci sarebbero state conseguenze anche per Harry? I suoi occhi incontrarono lo sguardo interrogativo di Minerva. Con un sorriso forzato, la giovane girò la testa per nasconderle la sua preoccupazione mentre una decisione si faceva strada nella sua mente. Nel giro di pochi minuti, Neville sarebbe tornato nel castello, e allora lei gli avrebbe chiesto di aiutarla. Ma non aveva importanza quello che avrebbero potuto dire o fare gli altri: con o senza la loro approvazione, Ginny sarebbe uscita e sarebbe andata in cerca di Al.

E del caro, buon, vecchio, dannato zio Severus.

... ... ... ...

L'unicorno aveva lasciato il sentiero di luci per scomparire tra gli alberi, ed Al stava camminando in silenzio, sorridendo e rimuginando i suoi pensieri. Ma quella meditazione ovviamente non poteva durare a lungo.

"E i Centauri?" chiese il ragazzo dopo un po', pronto per nuove sorprese. "Dove vivono?"

Snape alzò le sopracciglia con un sorriso divertito. Faceva troppo freddo ed era troppo presto per quegli esseri favolosi, spiegò mentre ringraziava mentalmente quel tempo gelido che gli risparmiava di dover giustificare la sua nuova esistenza a quelle fiere creature. Lanciò un'occhiata al suo piccolo compagno, così chiaramente a suo agio in quella terra di meraviglie. Forse quello era un buon momento per dirsi addio. Ma di nuovo, il ragazzo lo precedette.

"Quando arriverà la primavera, le piacerebbe tornare di nuovo qui con me?"

Snape prese un respiro profondo. "Io non sarò più qui, Al. Il mio tempo sulla terra scade oggi."

"Certo," replicò il ragazzo con quell'irritante pazienza che i ragazzini sembrano tirar fuori davanti all'ottusità degli adulti. "Lei deve ritornare nel suo quadro, ma questo non ha importanza. Possa portarla qui in un quadro più piccolo."

Si illuminò tutto all'idea. "Oggi siamo stati così bene! Grazie ancora tante…," esitò e poi aggiunse timidamente, "ehm, posso chiamarla zio Severus anch'io?"

Snape sentì il suo cuore sbriciolarsi in un migliaio di frammenti. Si fece forza e sorrise, un sorriso tremolante, e Al si affrettò a dire, "Solo per oggi, naturalmente. La chiamerò di nuovo Professore quando saremo in classe."

Sopraffatto, Snape mormorò, "Puoi chiamarmi come preferisci, Al. Non sarò più il tuo insegnante."

"Cosa vuol dire?" chiese il ragazzo, immediatamente allarmato.

"Io… io non tornerò indietro." _Come spiegargli? Era molto peggio di quel che aveva pensato._

Snape maledisse la sua goffaggine. "Diventerò un ritratto," concluse miserevolmente.

"Lo so." Al adesso era di nuovo sollevato. "Come era prima."

Il mago avrebbe potuto far cadere l'argomento. Sarebbe stata una scelta saggia. Nessun problema, nessun dolore. Ma sarebbe stato un tradimento.

"Ho scelto di ritornare come un semplice ritratto," spiegò a quel punto, senza spiegare nulla.

"Che significa?" chiese Al e si accigliò per quel misterioso distinguo.

Snape abbassò gli occhi. Stava sbagliando. Avrebbe ferito il ragazzo. E tuttavia, insistette nel suo scopo. "Il mio spirito lascerà questa terra. Perciò non sarò più in grado di insegnare."

Il ragazzo corrugò le sopracciglia e la sua espressione si alterò in modo allarmante. Allora Snape si fermò e appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Al. I suoi occhi diventarono risoluti e supplici allo stesso tempo.

"Devi capire, Al," lo pregò. "Io sono morto, e non c'è pace nella mia esistenza attuale. Tutto mi richiama indietro, ma io non posso restare."

"No!" esclamò il ragazzo. "Noi siamo amici! Aveva promesso che saremmo stati amici!"

"Mi spiace," disse tristemente Snape. "Ma io rimarrò comunque sulla terra come ritratto, e tu potrai sempre venire a parlarmi e a raccontarmi quello che stai facendo."

"E chi ci sarà in quel ritratto? Lei o qualcun altro? Se lei se è andato, chi ci sarà nel suo quadro? Un fantasma?"

"No. No. Sarò sempre io."

"Allora cosa cambia? Perché non può più insegnare? È arrabbiato con noi?"

"No, Al. No. Ma questo non è più il mio posto, non capisci? Io sono morto!"

Il ragazzo impallidì. "Lei non è morto finchè può parlare con me!"

"Al, tu sei un bambino, non puoi capire…"

"No! Capisco benissimo invece. A lei non importa di me. Mi ha ingannato fin dall'inizio. Perché si è offerto di darmi lezioni se pensava che non avrebbe potuto continuare? Perché mi ha detto che eravamo amici? Gli amici si aiutano. Non lasciano perdere tutto al primo problema!"

"Anche se comprensibile, questo è un ragionamento egoista, Al."

"No! Lei è un egoista! Io… io…"

Al si tirò indietro mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scorrergli sulle guance. Si sentì il tuono rombare potentemente in lontananza, e le luci incantate scomparvero come se qualcuno avesse soffiato violentemente su di loro per spegnerle. Il vento ululò. E di colpo tutto fu buio e freddo mentre caroselli di fiocchi roteavano vorticosamente attorno a loro.

"Al!" ordinò Snape, improvvisamente conscio dei rischi impliciti nella loro situazione. "Dobbiamo tornare indietro! Vieni qui!"

Ma il ragazzo strinse le labbra con espressione ostinata e scosse lentamente la testa. Poi, di scatto, girò le spalle al mago e scomparve in mezzo agli alberi.

"Al!" urlò Snape frustrato. "Al! Torna qui immediatamente! È pericoloso! AL!"

Solo il vento rispose a quel richiamo disperato. E allora, furioso e preoccupato, Snape si precipitò a seguire il ragazzo dentro la foresta.


	37. Parte 37

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXXVII**

 **Il Ritorno: Sera**

 _Questo capitolo è stato scritto come tributo affettuoso a John Nettleship, l'insegnante di chimica che JKR ha immortalato nelle vesti di Severus Snape. John è scomparso il 12 marzo 2011 dopo una lunga lotta contro il cancro. Mentre io scrivevo gli ultimi capitoli della mia storia, lui concludeva la sua, lasciando famiglia e amici profondamente addolorati._

 _Un'autrice straniera che gli è stata molto vicina negli ultimi anni, mi ha raccontato che inizialmente John era molto preoccupato per la decisione di JKR di raffigurarlo come l'infido maestro di Pozioni, ma poi scoprì che Snape aveva tanti fan nella vita reale quanti detrattori aveva nei libri. Così, alla fine John si affezionò al suo gemello letterario e fu felice per il successo della saga e per l'amicizia che gli era stata offerta da vari autori e artisti di fanfiction._

 _Era un uomo buono e sarà ricordato con affetto._

... ... ... ...

Le tenebre avevano invaso la campagna, coprendo i campi con il loro lugubre mantello. Nascondendo un'oscura minaccia nella loro apparenza eterea, i fiocchi di neve avevano cominciato a scendere in caroselli casuali, come se stessero prudentemente tastando il mondo in cui dovevano avventurarsi.

Nel castello, Ginny sentiva crescere la sua angoscia mentre cercava inutilmente di individuare suo figlio e il suo cupo compagno in quell'impenetrabile oscurità, ma dato che non poteva fare altro che aspettare e preoccuparsi, tentava di mantenere la sua tensione sotto controllo ripetendosi che non c'erano pericoli intorno a Hogwarts.

I tempi erano cambiati: non c'erano più lupi mannari o centauri stizzosi pronti a tirar frecce ai viandanti…. Anche se i ragni giganti probabilmente vivevano ancora da qualche parte nelle profondità della Foresta Proibita. Ma, si rassicurò, Snape sicuramente doveva saperlo. Era un mago abilissimo, ed era stato un Mangiamorte! Indubbiamente, sapeva come difendere sé stesso e il suo allievo… e sicuramente Al si stava godendo quell'uscita col suo discutibile amico. Perché rovinare la gioia del ragazzo con la sua ansia? Non c'era nessun bisogno di preoccuparsi. Di certo sarebbero tornati da un momento all'altro. E allora, quando fossero stati al sicuro nel castello…

Le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso beffardo mentre provava ancora una volta nella sua mente il discorso di benvenuto che aveva appositamente preparato per il caro "zio Severus".

Persa in quelle considerazioni, Ginny non aveva comunque dimenticato il luogo in cui era o la gente che le era attorno. Perciò, quando finalmente si scostò dalla finestra, fu pronta ricambiare gli sguardi interrogativi di Minerva e Filius senza batter ciglio, mostrando così ai suoi amici più anziani che tutto era effettivamente sotto controllo.

Neville scelse proprio quel momento per entrare nella stanza.

"Eccomi di ritorno!" disse, salutando tutti col suo sorriso cordiale. "Hanna vi manda i suoi migliori auguri."

Dimenticando la sua ansia per un attimo, anche Ginny sorrise con affetto. "Sono così felice per voi," disse. "Dimmi, come sta?"

"Combatte con la nausea e spera di fare presto una chiacchierata con te, Ginny. I suggerimenti di una madre esperta sono sempre apprezzati." Neville era visibilmente euforico, e fece l'occhiolino James e Lily con aria complice. "E voi che mi dite? Come è andata la giornata?"

I ragazzi gli si erano stretti attorno per dargli il benvenuto. Con la tenera confidenza che la contraddistingueva, Lily lo tirò per la veste per richiamare la sua attenzione, sollevando il visetto raggiante in attesa. Sorridendo, Neville si chinò a darle un bacio, poi la prese tra le braccia. Lei gli si appoggiò guancia contro guancia e cominciò a parlare tutta animata.

"È stato fantastico! Ho giocato al _vero_ Quidditch su _vere_ scope con James e Al, e lo zio Severus è stato in squadra con me! Non ti puoi neanche immaginare cosa è successo!"

Decisamente stufo di ascoltare ancora una volta la grande avventura di sua sorella – anche perché lei aveva volato davvero mentre a lui era stata negata quell'esperienza eccitante – James la interruppe bruscamente con un argomento per lui molto più interessante.

"Sapevi che il Professor Snape sa volare? Avresti dovuto vederlo! Il suo mantello si è aperto come-"

"Un pipistrello gigante…" mormorò Neville, e gli occhi gli divennero inespressivi. James lo guardò accigliato, non comprendendo quella reazione.

"Sto dicendo sul serio!" protestò. "Lily era caduta dalla scopa, e lui l'ha raggiunta VOLANDO!"

Ancora perso nei ricordi, Neville annuì vagamente in segno di assenso. Irritato per quella che sembrava un'indifferenza sconcertante, il ragazzo continuò con impazienza, "Sa volare meglio di un uccello! Avresti dovuto vederlo! È salito così in alto nel cielo che pensavo non sarebbe più tornato indietro."

"Sì!" intervenne Lily, scoccando un'occhiataccia al fratello per averle rovinato la sorpresa. "E io ho volato con lui! È stato… fantastico!"

Poi, orgogliosamente, aggiunse una bugia sfacciata. "Ma non ho avuto paura perché lui aveva promesso che mi avrebbe protetto!"

A questo punto, sua madre fu pronta ad inserirsi nella conversazione.

"Non aveva anche promesso che Al sarebbe tornato prima del buio?" chiese seccamente, e James fece un passo indietro davanti a quel segnale ben conosciuto di collera imminente.

Neville si accigliò e sembrò rendersi improvvisamente conto che uno dei ragazzi mancava. Flitwick aveva un'aria imbarazzata, così Neville si girò verso la preside, e Minerva si leccò le labbra nervosamente.

"Sono sicura che saranno qui da un momento all'altro," disse in tono incerto. La preoccupazione stava cominciando a mostrarsi anche sul suo viso, e Ginny sentì la sua angoscia crescere a quella vista.

La donna più anziana fece un sorriso esitante. "Ci deve essere una ragione per questo ritardo, una ragione sicuramente logica. Forse hanno trovato…"

Un violento scoppio di tuono esplose in cielo, e l'intero castello vibrò sotto quel rombo possente. Ginny balzò in piedi.

"Basta!" esclamò. "Rivoglio mio figlio!"

Come se si stesse prendendo gioco di lei, il vento ululò e percosse le finestre, facendo tremare e tintinnare i vetri colorati. Fiocchi di neve cominciarono a vorticare sempre più veementemente frustando i muri, mentre un altro rombo di tuono risuonava ancora più violento. Lily spalancò gli occhi, poi nascose il viso contro Neville. La tempesta ormai era sopra il castello, e per un attimo, tutti si immobilizzarono in quell'esplosione di furia.

"E adesso che cos'hai da dire, Minerva?" chiese aspramente Ginny, incapace di reprimere ulteriormente la sua tensione. "Qualche altra scusa? Nessuna persona sensata terrebbe fuori un bambino con un tempo simile!"

Ma anche se aveva provocato deliberatamente la preside nella speranza di venire contraddetta, non ci fu nessuna risposta, e così Ginny alla fine cedette.

"Forse… forse è successo qualcosa," sussurrò, confessando la sua ansia e alzando un viso disperato verso gli altri.

"Dobbiamo trovarli subito!" esclamò Neville, stringendo inconsciamente Lily tra le braccia. Spaventata, la bambina cominciò a piangere mentre James guardava a bocca aperta gli adulti radunati nella stanza. Minerva alzò una mano.

"Penso che dovremmo chiedere al signor Bernardi," dichiarò con voce tremante, e sia Neville che Ginny videro una paura immensa nei suoi occhi.

... ... ... ...

"Al! Al! AL!"

Perso nel mezzo della tempesta, con vento e nevischio che gli ostacolavano la vista e un freddo raggelante che gli mordeva il corpo, Snape stava raggiungendo livelli di panico che non avrebbe mai pensato possibile sperimentare. Dove si era nascosto il ragazzo? Quanto avrebbe potuto sopravvivere in una temperatura così gelida? I minuti scorrevano ad un ritmo intollerabilmente lento mentre si faceva strada freneticamente tra gli alberi lottando contro gli elementi, col cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata.

E infine dovette fermarsi, disperato. No. Così non avrebbe mai funzionato. La Foresta era troppo vasta per poter essere frugata da un uomo solo. Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi e di pianificare una strategia. Era il caso di usare la magia?

" _Accio_ Al!" gridò puntando la bacchetta, ma non accadde nulla.

" _Accio_ Albus Severus!" provò di nuovo, rabbiosamente. E ancora non accadde nulla.

Assurdo. La situazione era completamente assurda. Frustrato, guardò la bacchetta senza saper che fare, tremando per lo sforzo di controllare la sua ansia. E così facendo, notò che le sue mani erano diventate grigie. Come conseguenza della sua decisione precedente, la vita aveva cominciato a ritirarsi dalle sue membra. Improvvisamente capì. Rinunciando alla vita, aveva progressivamente espulso la magia dal suo corpo. Doveva assolutamente ritrovare le forze. Ma come farlo senza annullare la sua decisione? E c'era ancora tempo per farlo?

Si fermò e cercò di raccogliere tutte le sensazioni, tutte le emozioni, tutti i sentimenti meravigliosi che aveva sperimentato in quel giorno incredibile.

Richiamando a sé ciò a cui aveva appena rinunciato.

Lasciando scorrere nuovamente il sangue nelle sue vene.

Accettando nuovamente la vita.

Era pericoloso. Era estremamente pericoloso. Rovesciare il procedimento poteva distruggere il suo corpo per sempre. Ma non c'era tempo di chiedere aiuto. Ad Al restavano solo pochi secondi. Non c'erano altre possibilità, o Albus Severus non sarebbe mai sopravvissuto.

Disperato, Snape concentrò i suoi pensieri sul ragazzo.

Un tuono esplose, e il mago si sentì avvolgere da un'immensa ondata di potere.

... ... ... ...

Marcello Bernardi stava ascoltando con gli occhi spalancati ed un'espressione di terrore sul viso.

"Oh santo cielo!" esclamò. "Questo non doveva accadere!"

Il mago sembrò rimpiangere quelle parole così impulsive non appena diede un'occhiata a Ginny; goffamente, cercò di offrirle conforto prendendole la mano e guidandola verso la poltrona in cui riposava quietamente una figura immobile, coperta da un plaid. "Non si preoccupi, signora, sono sicuro che mio nonno…"

Il suono potente di un tuono rombò sopra di loro, e Tomaso Bernardi aprì gli occhi con uno scatto improvviso.

"Marcello!" chiamò debolmente con una voce in cui si percepiva chiaramente il panico. "È successo qualcosa! L'ho perduto! Il professor Snape si è scollegato!"

Entrambi gli uomini si guardarono l'un altro, terrorizzati.

... ... ... ...

Al era seduto sotto un cespuglio, e la neve aveva cominciato ad avvilupparlo dolcemente in una coltre mortale.

"Al!" lo chiamò Snape, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco per controllarlo. Il ragazzo era scosso dai brividi, e il mago lanciò immediatamente un incantesimo riscaldante. Un soffio di aria calda avvolse il luogo in cui si erano fermati. Tracciando un arco con la bacchetta, Snape creò uno scudo invisibile per trattenere il calore e trovare protezione dalla tempesta.

Al lo squadrò con aria di sfida. "Vada v-via!" disse con foga. "Non ho bisogno del suo a-aiuto! T-tornerò a casa da s-solo."

"Non essere sciocco," disse Snape, nascondendo il suo immenso sollievo sotto un tono severo e rialzandosi in tutta la sua altezza imponente. "Fa troppo freddo; finirai surgelato."

Al lottò per rimettersi in piedi anche lui. Tremava come una foglia, ma il suo viso manteneva un'espressione ostinatamente risentita mentre sembrava sfidare l'uomo che aveva davanti.

"E allora? N-non sono af-fari suoi. Non p-può più d-darmi ordini o-ormai!"

"Signor Potter! Tieni a freno la lingua! Sono sempre il tuo insegnante," replicò Snape nel suo tono più cattedratico, e a quell'affermazione, Al improvvisamente sorrise.

"È a-ancora il m-mio i-insegnante?" balbettò mentre i denti gli battevano incontrollabilmente come reazione al calore che ritornava nel suo corpo. "Allora m-mi ha d-detto una bugia p-prima, v-vero? Non p-poteva e-essere la v-verità, a-altrimenti avrebbe d-dovuto…"

Il resto della frase si perse in un mormorio indistinto mentre Al, arrendendosi alla stanchezza, barcollava e si appoggiava a Snape.

"Torniamo al castello," disse fermamente Snape, prendendo Al per il braccio. Poi si fermò. Non potevano camminare con quella temperatura. E non poteva nemmeno usare la Materializzazione Congiunta per fare apparire il ragazzo nel castello o nei giardini di Hogwarts. Gli incantesimi di protezione non li avrebbero mai lasciati passare. Si accigliò e alzò il viso al cielo tempestoso.

... ... ... ...

"Come possiamo raggiungerli?" chiese Ginny. I suoi occhi erano asciutti, la voce determinata. Dietro di lei, impossibilitato a fare qualsiasi cosa tranne che guardare – una condizione spaventosamente insolita per lui – Harry aspettava in silenzio mentre i suoi genitori si erano ritirati, con mossa piena di tatto, in un quadro appeso sopra i giovani possessori dei loro nomi, seduti in un angolo della stanza.

Tomaso Bernardi scosse la testa.

"Mia cara signora," disse, respirando ancora a fatica dopo quel risveglio sconvolgente e inatteso. "Sono davvero spiacente. Non c'è modo per me di ricollegarmi col professor Snape nel breve tempo che richiederebbe la situazione. In questo momento, il professor Snape è umano tanto quanto lei e me. Non ho più alcun potere su di lui. Temo di non poter essere d'aiuto. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione diversa."

Marcello Bernardi si passò una mano tra i capelli con aria profondamente desolata.

" _Non può essere… che cosa è andato storto?_ " mormorò in italiano. Anche se non aveva capito le sue parole, Ginny percepì chiaramente il suo scoraggiamento, e si morse il labbro per frenare le lacrime.

Minerva le mise una mano sulla spalla. La donna più giovane le rivolse un'occhiata accusatoria poi parlò di nuovo, indurendo il tono della voce. "Allora andrò io a cercarli!"

... ... ... ...

Fuori, nel buio, Snape si interrogò silenziosamente. Fino a quel momento, la sua magia aveva funzionato bene. La vita stava scorrendo potente nelle sue vene, e quella forza inebriante gli aveva riempito il cuore di nuova fiducia. Richiamando i suoi ricordi ancora una volta, il mago puntò la sua bacchetta esclamando, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Al ansimò e spalancò gli occhi. La forma fluida di una cerva d'argento era improvvisamente sbucata fuori dalla punta della bacchetta di Snape. Risplendendo di un bagliore lieve, la leggiadra creatura alzò la testa verso il mago, come per dargli il benvenuto. Poi l'animale si avvicinò lentamente ad Al.

Il bambino e la cerva si guardarono l'un l'altro: incapace di resistere a quella visione affascinante, Al tese cautamente la mano. Immediatamente la cerva si tirò indietro, sempre guardando il ragazzo con i suoi occhi miti. Poi, con uno scatto improvviso, prese la rincorsa e sparì tra gli alberi, lasciando dietro di lei una scia argentea.

... ... ... ...

Neville fu il primo a reagire. "Vengo con te," disse a Ginny; al suo fianco, Marcello Bernardi annuì subito. "Conti pure su di me, signora," disse, indurendo la mascella.

Flitwick e Minerva si scambiarono un'occhiata impotente. Ginny prese la bacchetta. Alle sue spalle, Harry abbassò la testa e sospirò. Poi la piccola Lily fece uno strillo di paura e tutti si irrigidirono.

Qualcosa di fluido ed argenteo era appena passato attraverso i vetri colorati della finestra, atterrando graziosamente al suolo. La cerva alzò la testa e i suoi occhi dalle lunghe ciglia cercarono la donna di cui era il simbolo amoroso. Nel suo quadro, Lily ansimò e si portò una mano alla bocca, mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime. Minerva si fece avanti, col viso pieno di rispettosa meraviglia, e la cerva abbassò il capo, come se si inchinasse alla sua autorità.

Poi la voce profonda e ricca di Severus Snape risuonò nella stanza.

"Rimuovete gli incantesimi di protezione, Minerva. Stiamo arrivando."

Con un balzo elegante, la creatura di luce sparì attraverso il muro. Il silenzio attonito che seguì questa scena venne immediatamente infranto da esclamazioni confuse ed agitate finchè Tomaso Bernardi non impose il silenzio a tutti, dicendo quietamente, "Suggerirei di fare quello che ha chiesto. Subito."

... ... ... ...

Sotto il loro rifugio magico, Snape e Al stavano guardando silenziosamente la tempesta quando la cerva tornò indietro, e questa volta andò a strofinare la bella testa contro la mano di Al prima di sparire. Il bambino sorrise, e Snape annuì gravemente.

"Hanno saputo," disse. Si fermò per contemplare il cielo e respirò piano, comparando la sua agitazione interiore a quella tempesta violenta che rifletteva così bene il suo spirito turbato. I suoi ultimi istanti ormai, i suoi ultimi istanti…

Persino quel freddo pungente adesso era una sensazione benedetta sulla sua pelle, considerò amaramente. La luna brillò per un momento attraverso le nuvole, quasi a salutarlo per l'ultima volta, e la sua luce creò un effetto etereo sulla terra ammantata di bianco.

Il mago abbassò la testa e chiuse gli occhi.

"Ogni nuvola ha un riflesso d'argento*", mormorò come un augurio e un addio, sentendo il suo cuore soffrire intensamente.  
 _(Every cloud has a silver lining: Per coloro che non conoscono questa tipica espressione inglese, il significato è più o meno: non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere)_

Poi si girò verso Al, cercando di nascondere la sua tristezza. "È ora di andare, signor Potter."

Il ragazzo lo guardò, e il sorriso che ancora gli aleggiava sulle labbra dopo l'incontro con la cerva lentamente sfumò in un'espressione grave.

"E poi, quando saremo tornati, ci lascerà?" sussurrò.

Diviso tra desiderio e disperazione, Snape si sentì orribilmente svuotato. Oh, quanto avrebbe voluto poter accettare la preghiera così palpabile in quella domanda!

Ma come… come avrebbe potuto sopportare di essere intrappolato di nuovo in una cornice dopo quel giorno glorioso in cui, contrariamente ad ogni ipotesi, aveva sperimentato nuovamente la vita, assaporandola nella sua perfetta imperfezione, respirandola nei suoi polmoni e sentendola scorrere nelle sue vene?

E in che altro modo avrebbe potuto sopravvivere sulla terra senza condannare Harry ad un destino orribile o se stesso ad una prigionia perpetua?

Le emozioni gli velarono la mente, crescendo dentro di lui come foglie turbinanti nel vento, ed una rabbia silenziosa gli fece stringere i pugni con forza.

"Suppongo che non ci sia nulla che io possa dire che le farebbe cambiare idea, vero, Professore?" chiese il ragazzo, guardandolo con un'espressione sorprendentemente matura.

Snape sospirò e distolse lo sguardo, cercando di nascondere l'angoscia che gli invadeva il cuore. Questa volta non ci sarebbero state ferite sul suo corpo, ma il dolore inflitto al suo spirito sarebbe stato persino più atroce del morso di Nagini.

Al ebbe un brivido, ma non per il freddo.

"Mi mancherà tantissimo," disse tirando su col naso, e ritornando nuovamente un bambino, e un bambino molto desolato. Una lacrima cadde nella neve e scintillò gentilmente come una gemma preziosa prima di essere inghiottita da quel morbido biancore.

Il ragazzo alzò due occhi arrossati. "Si ricorderà di me nel… nel posto in cui sta andando?" chiese, cercando conforto nel suo dolore per qualcosa che non poteva capire né accettare.

Snape sentì il suo spirito lacerarsi, e il suo cuore si ribellò violentemente contro quella separazione imminente. Ma la sua mente lo mise di nuovo in guardia: non c'era niente che potesse fare! La vita come essere umano gli era stata negata vent'anni prima. Il giorno che era appena passato era stato solo un dono straordinario, un regalo per il quale adesso provava sia gratitudine che risentimento.

A che scopo gli era stata offerta la gioia di vivere se la vita doveva essergli tolta proprio nel momento in cui aveva cominciato ad assaporarla? Non sarebbe stato meglio se avesse continuato a esistere, solo e indifferente, nel suo quadro? Silenziosamente maledisse i Bernardi e la loro offerta ingannatrice, poi guardò Al e cercò di rendere ferma la sua voce.

"Certo che mi ricorderò di te!" rispose, e anche se quelle parole gli suonarono decisamente infantili e inadeguate, Al ne sembrò molto rincuorato.

"Andiamo a casa, allora," sussurrò il ragazzo, accettando la decisione di Snape e stringendo la mano che gli veniva offerta.

... ... ... ...

Con un leggero pop, Snape e Albus Severus si materializzarono nell'aula di Pozioni, nel mezzo di un gruppo in fremente attesa. Il ragazzo stava vacillando per l'effetto nauseante dato dalla Materializzazione Congiunta, e a quella vista, sua madre immediatamente gridò, "Al!"

Lui corse ad abbracciarla, e Ginny lo strinse forte. "Stai bene? È tutto a posto?" indagò poi ansiosamente, scrutando gli occhi arrossati del figlio e prendendogli il viso tra le mani, con quel modo di fare tenero e preoccupato che hanno le madri in questi casi.

Più compostamente, Minerva si avvicinò a Snape che stava guardando la scena con espressione desolata, e gli pose una mano sul braccio.

"Cosa è successo, Severus?" disse, con occhi che tradivano una profonda ansia. "Va tutto bene?"

"Sono spiacente, signora Potter," disse Snape, evitando lo sguardo di Minerva e rivolgendosi a Ginny. "Non sono riuscito a mantenere la mia promessa."

Subito intervenne Al.

"È stata colpa mia, mamma," disse con aria contrita. "Sono scappato via e mi sono perso nella tempesta. Il professor Snape ha dovuto venirmi a cercare."

Tutti si girarono a guardare il mago.

"Non è necessario che tu trovi scuse per me, signor Potter," rispose quietamente Snape ai visi in attesa. "La colpa è stata mia."

"Ma perché hai fatto una cosa simile?" chiese Ginny, guardando il figlio con occhi in cui il sollievo si stava trasformando in dubbio.

"Il professor Snape ha detto che voleva smettere di insegnare e voleva lasciarci per sempre. Allora mi sono arrabbiato con lui, e sono scappato," disse il ragazzo come se quelle parole potessero spiegare tutto.

"Ancora una volta, questa non è esattamente la verità," lo interruppe Snape. Ma Minerva adesso lo stava fissando con ansia immensa, scuotendo la testa come a negare quello che aveva appena sentito.

"Lasciarci?" mormorò. "Che cosa significa, Severus?"

Le lacrime le brillavano negli occhi mentre interrogava con lo sguardo sia Snape che i pittori; entrambi i Bernardi si erano infatti ritirati discretamente in un angolo in modo da lasciar liberi gli attori principali di quella scena drammatica di dar voce ai loro sentimenti. Minerva incrociò l'occhiata di avvertimento di Tomaso e tremò.

"Vorresti dire che tu… che tu…" Strangolata dalla forza dei suoi sentimenti, la donna non potè concludere la sua domanda e fissò Snape in silenzio.

"Posso rimanere qui soltanto come un dipinto," spiegò Snape quietamente. "Ma non posso più accettarlo. Non dopo un giorno come questo."

Non appena ebbe finito di parlare, sentì l'inadeguatezza delle sue stesse parole. Come riuscire a spiegare la tempesta terribile che infuriava nella sua anima?

Minerva alzò una mano e si coprì la bocca, mentre le labbra le tremavano incontrollabilmente. Snape le sorrise tristemente, dandole atto di quell'emozione, e poi continuò lentamente, come se stesse cercando di spiegare anche a se stesso la scelta che aveva preso a proposito di quel dilemma insolubile.

"Non posso restare qui da vivo perché questo vorrebbe dire sacrificare l'uomo che ha così generosamente scambiato il suo posto col mio."

Il mago inclinò il capo verso Harry, che stava ascoltando in silenzio.

"Quindi, le sole opzioni che mi rimangono sono di andarmene per sempre o di restare qui nella mia forma precedente: un dipinto vivente. Ma, come ho detto prima, questa seconda scelta mi è diventata intollerabile dopo questa giornata."

Di nuovo, il suo cuore battè violentemente in una protesta dolorosa, e Snape si irrigidì, cercando di mantenere il controllo. Sconvolta da quelle parole, ma soprattutto dall'espressione sul viso del mago, la piccola Lily corse ad abbracciarlo. "No, zio Severus! Non andartene! Non voglio che tu ci lasci!"

E premendogli il visetto contro i vestiti, la bimba scoppiò in pianto.

Snape sentì qualcosa di doloroso e tuttavia di immensamente dolce entrargli nel cuore. Combattè per resistere, ma quel sentimento era così acutamente struggente che cedette. Dimenticando il suo ruolo, la sua età, la sua dignità, si inginocchiò e abbracciò strettamente Lily. Poi, sopraffatto dalle sue stesse sensazioni, nascose il viso nei capelli di lei e, finalmente, le lacrime scesero a bagnargli le guance.

... ... ... ...

Nessuno cercò di muoversi. Un'intensa emozione sembrava aver paralizzato tutti i presenti. Estremamente commosso. Tomaso Bernardi si strofinò gli occhi varie volte prima di chiedere cautamente con voce roca, "Devo dedurre che lei ha scelto la soluzione assoluta?"

Percependo il pericolo nascosto in quella domanda apparentemente innocua, i ragazzi reagirono tutti insieme.

"No!" esclamò Albus Severus; poi, dopo un'occhiata desolata a Snape, girò la testa per nascondere il suo dolore.

"No!" gridò sua sorella, stringendosi ancora di più a Snape.

"No!" aggiunse James, arrossendo nello sforzo di trovare un'offerta adeguata a convincere il mago. "Per favore, Professore, non se ne vada. Giuro che mi comporterò bene!"

Neville sorrise, anche se c'era qualcosa che luccicava sospettosamente nei suoi occhi. "Non posso che unirmi ai ragazzi nella loro preghiera," disse. "Ti prego, Severus, riconsidera la tua scelta, se puoi. Sarei onorato di essere tuo collega negli anni che verranno. E spero che possano essere tanti e gioiosi!"

Poi la sua faccia rotonda, ancora da ragazzino, assunse un'espressione rattristata, quasi solenne. "Ma questa è una decisione che solo tu puoi prendere. Da parte mia, io posso solo sperare e augurarti che tu sia felice."

La voce gli si addolcì. "Lo meriti."

Dal suo quadro, Harry dichiarò pianamente, "Sono d'accordo con Neville, Professore: lei non dovrebbe lasciarci. C'è ancora così tanto che può fare. Vivere in un dipinto può aver limitato il suo corpo, ma non ha incatenato il suo spirito, e le sue azioni passate ne sono una prova."

Snape rialzò la testa. Si asciugò una lacrima, e i suoi occhi arrossati guardarono con un'espressione incredula e triste quella goccia tonda e scintillante sul suo dito. Umano… definitivamente umano, proprio nel momento in cui stava per abbandonare la sua esistenza.

Minerva si morse il labbro e intrecciò le mani con movimenti spasmodici. L'anziana donna stava evidentemente lottando per tenere il suo dolore sotto controllo.

"Vedi quanto ti vogliamo bene, Severus," disse con voce tremante. "Averti qui con noi è stata la gioia più incredibile che potessimo immaginare, e io avevo sperato che…"

Deglutì, e le sue nocche divennero bianche nello sforzo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Allora, raddrizzando il capo con un atto di volontà, aggiunse fermamente, "Ma quello che avevo sperato non conta nulla, adesso. La scelta è tua, e noi ti sosterremo nella tua decisione."

Poi i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di lui, e l'emozione la vinse di nuovo. "Eppure… eppure è così doloroso vederti andar via, adesso che abbiamo finalmente imparato a conoscerti. Io… io vorrei…"

Ma non potè continuare, perché singhiozzi incontrollabili interruppero il suo discorso.

Snape chiuse gli occhi e respirò lentamente.

"Non mi sono mai sentito così," mormorò a scatti, sopraffatto da quelle sensazioni straordinarie. Si fermò, cercando di trovare le parole, ma riuscì solo a sussurrare, "Mai…"

Poi, troppo sconvolto per continuare, nascose nuovamente il viso nei capelli di Lily. La bimba ricambiò l'abbraccio. "Non piangere, zio Severus, o piangerò anche io," disse con voce tremante, e subito dopo, un lacrimone rotondo cadde sul pavimento, quasi a dare ancor più forza a quella frase.

Ginny considerò i suoi figli per un lungo momento, poi fece un passo avanti e andò ad inginocchiarsi vicino a Snape. La sua espressione rifletteva le emozioni che combattevano nel suo cuore: pena, compassione, rimorso… e qualcosa di inaspettatamente simile al rimpianto.

"Sono stata terribilmente ingiusta con lei, Professore," disse. "Mi sono sbagliata e voglio chiederle scusa. Spero che mi perdonerà."

La donna esitò. Poi continuò piano, "In tutti questi anni sono stata gelosa perché non capivo come mai, tra tutti coloro che abbiamo perso, fosse proprio lei quello che Harry avrebbe voluto ancora qui. Non mi era mai stato chiaro fino ad oggi."

Si fermò ed ebbe un sorriso incerto, imbarazzata dalle sue stesse emozioni.

"Ed ora sto per perderla, proprio quando ho finalmente capito," mormorò, posando una mano sul braccio di Snape con una carezza leggera, rinnovando così – e questa volta con piena coscienza – il gesto gentile che gli aveva offerto dopo la loro prima conversazione.

"Mi dispiace," sussurrò abbassando la testa.

Neville annuì, e Flitwick gracchiò, controllando la voce con sforzo evidente, "Ci mancherai."

Snape alzò gli occhi e con lo sguardo abbracciò tutti coloro che lo circondavano, fermandosi su ognuno di loro come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, e finalmente si posò sui ragazzi, i "suoi" ragazzi.

Albus Severus, che ormai considerava come un figlio.

James, che aveva rivelato di possedere un cuore inaspettatamente gentile nonostante la sua aria spavalda.

E l'adorabile bimba che lo stava abbracciando con tanta fiduciosa confidenza.

Di nuovo si fermò per assorbire tutti gli splendidi sentimenti che gli venivano offerti mentre la sua mente assaporava le molteplici emozioni - così straordinariamente vivide - che gli stavano invadendo il cuore. Ma soprattutto, quella incredibile, inimmaginabile, meravigliosa impressione di essere avvolto da un'onda gigantesca di tenerezza.

Sopraffatto da quelle sensazioni sconosciute, e sperimentando nuovamente la magnificenza gloriosa delle lacrime che gli bagnavano le guance, si guardò intorno e levò gli occhi in alto, come a chiedere una guida. Come potevano le persone intorno a lui capire il suo tumulto interiore, la sua devastante confusione, i suoi pensieri contraddittori? Eppure, il suo cuore si dilatava in una speranza impossibile, nella speranza di una speranza.

Con improvvisa soggezione, Snape percepì il tocco incorporeo e delicato del potente incantesimo che lo aveva riportato in vita. La sua anima tremò, e i suoi occhi si rivolsero senza esitare ad uno dei ritratti appesi al muro. Ad Harry. Forse il magico legame che aveva collegato in precedenza i loro corpi stava ora collegando i loro spiriti? Il suo cuore battè silenzioso in una preghiera rinnovata, e incredibilmente, Harry reagì a quel richiamo sorridendo ed annuendo quietamente.

Snape respirò lentamente, non osando muoversi per timore di spezzare quel momento straordinario. Poteva Harry Potter provare quel che provava Snape, uniti come erano da quel legame singolare?

Il mago guardò l'uomo che era stato così generoso da rischiare la propria vita per diventare un quadro, e sperò con tutte le forze che Harry potesse dargli un conforto, un aiuto, una soluzione: la risposta che la sua mente stava disperatamente cercando di trovare.

Non aveva motivo di dubitare. Sin dal loro primo incontro durante la festa di Hogwarts – e quanto lontano nel tempo sembrava ora quell'episodio, anche se era avvenuto solo un paio di mesi prima! - Harry era stato una continua, totale, sorprendente fonte di sorprese per il mago che gli aveva insegnato Pozioni e infelicità, Occlumanzia e diffidenza.

Perciò, disorientato ma pieno di speranza – oh, quanto disperatamente pieno di speranza! – Snape aspettò ansiosamente, in silenzio davanti a quell'uomo che aveva sempre considerato ostinato, arrogante e anche superficiale nelle sue decisioni, ma che invece, al contrario, aveva dato prova di possedere un cuore saggio e paziente.

Come se percepisse tutti quei pensieri, Harry si sporse in avanti e sorrise al suo ex Professore con lo stesso sorriso indulgente che riservava ai suoi figli.

"Non abbia paura," disse con quella sua nuova voce così sorprendentemente matura. "Non si ricorda cosa le ho detto quel giorno? Pensi alla vita come a una sequenza di quadri che collegano incessantemente ogni essere vivente in ogni parte del mondo… Pensi alla quantità di cose incredibili che è stato in grado di fare, persino da dipinto. Immagini le molte altre meraviglie che potrebbe riuscire a compiere nel futuro, e lo vedrà anche lei: non c'è nessuna differenza tra lei e me. Non ci sono argomenti che lei non possa discutere, né posti che non possa visitare, né amici che non possa incontrare, né sentimenti che non possa condividere. Il suo cuore sta solo cercando di mostrarle come fare. Non abbia paura di ascoltarlo."

Meravigliato, Snape fissò Harry. Quelle parole l'avevano colpito con forza incredibile, ma il tranquillo potere nascosto nell'uomo che una volta era uno dei suoi studenti l'aveva colpito ancora di più. Perciò, sentendosi giovane e umile in quell'inaspettato scambio di ruoli, il mago obbedì, e chiudendo gli occhi, lasciò che la sua mente si collegasse col suo io più profondo.

Lentamente ma con sempre maggior sicurezza si calò nella sua anima, seguendo il cammino che Harry aveva così gentilmente tracciato per lui. E da lì proseguì quel viaggio sorprendente, immergendosi sempre più a fondo nel suo spirito, rivivendo tutti i molteplici pensieri ed azioni di quel giorno straordinario, pesandoli nel suo cuore e comparandoli a quelli che aveva precedentemente sperimentato nella sua vita passata e in quella che gli era stata offerta come un ritratto.

Il silenzio era assoluto, poichè nessuno osava disturbare il mago nella sua meditazione, nemmeno i ragazzi. E infine Snape rialzò il capo, ancora una volta scrutando le persone nella stanza, ed un'improvvisa rivelazione lo colpì.

Per la prima volta, non gli era stato ordinato niente né era stato minacciato o costretto a fare qualcosa.

Per la prima volta, era stato accettato, desiderato ed amato esattamente per quello che era.

Le persone radunate attorno a lui gli volevano bene, nonostante lui fosse un dipinto. Gli stavano offrendo amore – l'amore senza condizioni che aveva sempre ostinatamente cercato senza mai riuscire a raggiungerlo.

Era davvero necessario essere uomini in carne ed ossa per gioire di quei sentimenti?

Era davvero necessario avere un corpo per amare ed essere amato?

Era quello il semplice segreto che il suo cuore aveva cercato di fargli vedere per tutto quel giorno mentre la sua ragione aveva infuriato e combattuto e sanguinato per la disperazione?

Snape si raddrizzò, tenendo Lily tra le braccia come uno scudo. La ragazzina gli appoggiò il capo sulla spalla, poi, approfittando della vicinanza, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

"Ti prego, zio Severus… resterai con noi?" chiese con una vocina piena di speranza.

Lui guardò quegli occhi in ansiosa attesa e si arrese alla voce del suo cuore e alle promesse di felicità che conteneva.

"Resterò," rispose.

La stanza esplose di gioia.


	38. Parte 38

**SECOND CHANCE**  
 **(Seconda possibilità)**

By Lady Memory

 _Severus incontra Albus Severus. Il passato ritorna in una forma davvero particolare. La mia risposta alla conclusione dei Doni della Morte._

 **Parte XXXVIII**

 **Il Ritorno: Notte**

Tomaso Bernardi era raggiante.

"Ah, Professore, mi aveva davvero spaventato!" disse il vecchio pittore con il suo forte accento italiano reso ancora più evidente dalla gioia, e aggiunse energicamente, "Adesso dobbiamo ricollegarla col signor Potter, in modo che entrambi possiate cambiare di posto in sicurezza…"

Poi si fermò, come se una nuova e sgradevole considerazione l'avesse improvvisamente colpito. "Dovrò decidere la miglior procedura però," mormorò facendo una smorfia. "Temo che sarà un po' più complicata di quella che abbiamo eseguito prima."

A quel punto, Marcello Bernardi, che aveva dato l'impressione di essere profondamente immerso nei suoi pensieri fino ad un minuto prima, si rivolse a suo nonno con un torrente di parole in italiano. Il vecchio pittore alzò le sopracciglia con espressione alquanto sorpresa, ma il nipote lo trascinò prontamente in un angolo. Una discussione animata ed incomprensibile ebbe luogo sottovoce mentre Snape aspettava in mezzo ai suoi amici, con la piccola Lily aggrappata a lui come se temesse di vederlo sparire da un momento all'altro.

Ed infine, Tomaso tornò tra loro. Si fregò le mani e sorrise ai bambini, che ricambiarono il suo sorriso con la stessa simpatia. Era impossibile resistere a quei suoi modi affettuosi da nonno. Ed era ancor più impossibile non sentirsi soggiogati dal suo quieto potere, nonostante la sua buffa pronuncia.

Perciò, quando chiese ai ragazzi se avessero obiezioni a lasciare la stanza – solo per poco, naturalmente, mentre lui avrebbe aiutato il Professor Snape a rientrare nel suo quadro – James, Al e Lily non fecero alcuna rimostranza; meglio ancora, furono rincuorati da quelle parole e felici di acconsentire.

Gli adulti invece si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata, percependo un pericolo dietro a quell'invito. Dissimulando la sua ansietà sotto un aspetto impassibile, Minerva guardò significativamente Filius Flitwick, che assentì con aria di intesa. Con una facilità derivata da anni di pratica, l'anziano professore radunò i ragazzi e propose loro una passeggiata nella Sala Grande per ammirare le decorazioni di Natale. Con un sorriso fiducioso, la piccola Lily strinse Snape in un ultimo abbraccio, poi prese la mano che Filius le tendeva e salutò i presenti. Ubbidienti, i ragazzi seguirono il vecchio mago e la sorellina fuori dalla stanza. Coloro rimasti al suo interno poterono sentire la voce fragile e sottile di Flitwick svanire in lontananza mentre descriveva ai suoi giovani ascoltatori le molte meraviglie che avrebbero trovato nel castello.

Subito dopo, si creò un silenzio carico di tensione; abbandonando la sua aria festosa, Bernardi incrociò le braccia e cominciò a parlare.

"Professor Snape," disse gravemente l'anziano pittore, " anche se lei ha interrotto il suo collegamento per poter salvare il suo studente – e le siamo tutti molto grati per quel che ha fatto – tuttavia ci ha messo in una situazione problematica."

Snape si irrigidì, e Bernardi alzò subito una mano per fermare il suo tentativo di rispondere.

"No, la prego, non parli," ordinò, guardandolo attentamente da dietro le lenti degli occhiali. "Prima mi lasci spiegare, perché quello che devo dire non è facile."

Il vecchio sospirò. "Vede, quando un ritratto sceglie di essere libero – ed io ho personalmente assistito ad un evento simile solo una volta nella mia vita – il collegamento con l'esecutore dell'incantesimo viene completamente troncato. C'è ancora un modo di ristabilire una connessione, ma è fattibile solo per un tempo limitato; poi il nuovo status diventa permanente. Quindi, dobbiamo trovare un nuovo donatore il prima possibile, dato che il legame magico può essere riattivato solo incanalando l'energia attraverso un terzo elemento."

Di nuovo Bernardi alzò una mano, questa volta per fermare Minerva, Ginny e Neville, che avevano fatto un passo avanti con la chiara intenzione di offrirsi per l'incarico.

"Per favore, lasciatemi finire la spiegazione," disse quietamente, "perché qui arriva la parte difficile. L'incantesimo di ricollegamento è… capriccioso. Non c'è modo di controllare i suoi effetti. Questo significa che avremo bisogno di un donatore eccezionalmente potente o eccezionalmente... generoso, perché c'è un'alta probabilità di finire irrimediabilmente distrutti nel tentativo, senza speranza di poter tornare indietro."

Ancora una volta, Snape rialzò la testa con un gesto impulsivo, ma venne fermato dall'occhiata severa di Bernardi, e così riabbassò gli occhi, frustrato. Ginny guardò Harry e sbiancò, poi si volse ansiosamente verso il pittore.

Bernardi ebbe un sorriso triste. "Date le premesse, questa volta sarò costretto a fare un cambio e a invertire la procedura."

Qui il vecchio fece una pausa e guardò uno per uno tutti quelli radunati attorno a lui prima di concludere con fermezza, "Anche se non è propriamente un metodo canonico, usare un ritratto è l'unica soluzione possibile."

"Be', io non vedo alcun problema, signor Bernardi," reagì Harry senza batter ciglio. "Come ha detto lei, è solo questione di invertire il rituale. Quello che ho fatto da uomo, posso farlo da ritratto." Sorrise con un tocco di spavalderia infantile. "Dopo tutto, sono sopravvissuto all'Avada Kedavra di Voldemort. Questo non può essere peggio. "

"No!" esclamò sua madre, impallidendo per l'angoscia, immediatamente seguita da suo padre, che disse risolutamente, "È troppo pericoloso, Harry. Prenderò io il tuo posto."

"No, voi avete già sacrificato la vostra vita per salvarmi," rispose ostinatamente Harry, scuotendo la testa per rifiutare.

Marcello intervenne. "Sono spiacente, signor Potter, ma lei non può essere scelto, perché è proprio lei la persona che stiamo cercando di ricollegare."

Diede un'occhiata a suo nonno, poi alzò la testa con espressione baldanzosa. "Se non ci sono ritratti disponibili, sarò onorato di offrirmi io stesso." Il suo sorriso sfidò lo sguardo accigliato di Harry. "Non posso certo vantarmi di essere un esperto come lei, ma penso di aver avuto varie esperienze interessanti ultimamente."

"Mi spiace ma non posso accettarlo!" protestò veementemente Harry. "Non darò mai il mio consenso perché venga sacrificato qualcuno per salvarmi la vita, uomo o dipinto che sia. Sapete bene che sono l'unico ritratto qui che ha sufficiente potere per affrontare un simile rischio!"

"No!" Una nuova voce lo interruppe. "Ce n'è un altro."

Sorpresi, tutti coloro radunati nella stanza girarono la testa o alzarono gli occhi, cercando quel nuovo candidato inaspettato. In alto, sulla parete opposta a quella del quadro di Harry, il ritratto di Dumbledore li stava guardando.

"Albus!" esclamò sbigottito Bernardi.

"Albus," ripetè dolcemente Minerva, ed un'emozione intensa le colorò il viso.

"Professore, non glielo permetterò!" dichiarò Harry.

"Spiacente, Harry, ma questa volta l'ultima parola è la mia." La voce di Dumbledore tremò, poi ritornò normale. "Il mio turno è finalmente arrivato. E forse questa sarà l'occasione per dimostrare a me stesso che non sono vissuto invano."

"Lei non deve dimostrare niente! Ha dato la sua vita per Draco!" protestò subito Harry.

"Quella è stata strategia, non misericordia, Harry, come ormai dovresti sapere bene," rispose quietamente Dumbledore. "Strategia ed un'opportunità pianificata per me di andarmene senza dolore da questo mondo grazie alla mano pietosa dell'uomo che ho costretto a diventare il mio assassino… e la cui amicizia non ho mai onorato come avrei dovuto."

I suoi occhi sembravano implorare silenziosamente Snape, che aveva un'espressione totalmente smarrita.

Tomaso Bernardi inclinò la testa per dare il suo assenso.

" _Sia fatto come desideri_ ," mormorò in italiano, e poi tradusse con tono più forte, "Come vuoi tu, Albus. Grazie per la tua offerta. E che la fortuna ci assista tutti."

Visibilmente agitati, sia Harry che Snape cercarono di parlare, ma alzando le mani in un gesto che era un ordine e una preghiera allo stesso tempo, Dumbledore li fece tacere di nuovo.

"Voi due avete ancora così tanto da fare e da offrire," disse. "Io sono solo tela e colore."

Poi, aprendo le mani in una supplica, "Non negatemi questa possibilità," sussurrò.

A quella frase, Harry si arrese e abbassò il capo mentre Snape, accigliato, sembrò scambiare col suo vecchio mentore un colloquio silenzioso di sguardi. Poi anche il mago più giovane finalmente cedette.

... ... ... ...

Avendo ormai definito tutto, anche per i pittori arrivò il momento dei saluti. Tomaso Bernardi ebbe parole concise e commoventi mentre Marcello lasciò fluire liberamente la sua parlata impetuosa. "Come le ho detto tempo fa, Professore, gli amici devono rivedersi, e farò il possibile perché ci si possa incontrare ancora e ancora in futuro! Naturalmente, posso solo sperare di essere considerato un amico da lei, ma oserei dire che il nostro –"

"Grazie, signor Bernardi," lo interruppe Snape, nascondendo la sua emozione sotto uno dei suoi commenti ironici. "Se la sua amicizia è inesauribile come le sue chiacchiere, non resterò mai senza."

Confuso, Marcello sorrise, poi aprì le braccia in un gesto disarmante. "Sono sempre stato un chiacchierone," ammise francamente, "ma le mie parole sono sincere."

"Lo sappiamo, signor Bernardi," intervenne Minerva col suo sorriso pallido. "E le siamo tutti immensamente grati per il suo buon cuore."

Commosso e imbarazzato, Marcello si inchinò.

Poi Minerva si diresse al ritratto di Dumbledore e poggiò una mano sulla sua tela, come faceva abitualmente con Snape. "Grazie, Albus," disse piano, e una miriade di puntini luminosi si accese nei suoi occhi.

"No, Minerva," sussurrò lui con una specie di disperata tenerezza. "Sei tu che devi essere ringraziata. Non ho mai capito quanto tu fossi preziosa per me…" La voce gli si spezzò. "E adesso è troppo tardi."

La donna battè le ciglia per asciugare una lacrima e abbassò il tono di voce, in modo che nessun altro potesse sentirla. "Vorrei che ci fosse un modo più sicuro," mormorò mentre il viso le si alterava per la pena. "Ho detto a Severus che non volevo perderlo. Ma… ma non voglio perdere neanche te!"

Inconsapevole delle potenti emozioni suscitate da quella conversazione, Ginny raggiunse la Preside sotto il ritratto. Aveva un'aria molto commossa e la voce le tremò quando, incapace di trovare altre parole, disse, "Grazie, Professore."

Dal suo quadro, Harry compostamente aggiunse i suoi ringraziamenti a quelli della moglie. Ma Dumbledore aveva occhi solo per Snape, che aveva incrociato le braccia e sembrava essere in profonda meditazione.

"Ti aspetterò, Albus," disse infine Snape e fece una pausa che sembrò durare un momento lunghissimo. Il messaggio che voleva mandare era troppo personale per poter essere condiviso da altri, perciò prese la sua caratteristica espressione sarcastica. "Non dimenticare che dobbiamo riprendere la nostra conversazione quando saremo tornati nei nostri quadri."

Poi guardò il suo vecchio mentore con aria significativa. Ricordando le parole che avevano concluso il loro ultimo, aspro colloquio, il viso di Dumbledore sembrò alterarsi improvvisamente in una ridda di emozioni. Lottando per recuperare il controllo, il vecchio mago rivolse a Snape un sorriso tremulo.

"Grazie, Severus," mormorò ed abbassò la testa.

Intuendo che c'era un significato diverso da quello che quel breve scambio di parole sembrava suggerire, Minerva lanciò una rapida occhiata all'anziano Preside: una gioia quieta le riempì il cuore quando vide una lacrima scivolargli giù sulla barba bianca.

... ... ... ...

Ancora una volta, Snape era in piedi da solo nel mezzo della stanza mentre i pittori si preparavano al loro difficile compito. L'aria vibrava per la tensione, e il mago inspirava lentamente per controllare la sua emozione, acutamente conscio dei rischi che lui e suoi due compagni dipinti stavano per affrontare.

Ripetendo quello che aveva fatto quel mattino, il vecchio Bernardi cominciò a cantare ritmicamente, e ancora una volta, il magico potere dell'incantesimo si ricreò. Un raggio di luce, prodotto dalla riunione di innumerevoli scintille, esplose improvvisamente dalla punta della bacchetta di Tomaso. Il flusso luminoso roteò nell'aria come per saggiare la sua forza, poi con violenza imprevedibile, raggiunse e colpì Dumbledore nel suo quadro. Il vecchio mago si irrigidì e chiuse gli occhi, barcollando sotto l'intensità di quella tremenda esplosione di energia. Rimbalzando contro la tela come se fosse uno specchio, la luce si divise in altri due raggi. Harry nella sua cornice e Snape sul pavimento vennero così nuovamente collegati da quel flusso possente, e i loro corpi cominciarono ad emanare un debole bagliore.

Tuttavia questa volta sembrò che accadesse qualcosa di diverso. La luce vibrò e si spezzò in una sequenza di lampi, come se si ribellasse alla mano e al dominio dell'uomo che la stava guidando. Ma subito Marcello si unì a suo nonno, e dopo il suo intervento stabilizzante, la luce si rafforzò e sembrò brillare sempre più vivida. Lentamente, il corpo di Harry si ricreò di fronte a Snape. Sorridendo di un sorriso di luce, l'uomo tese una mano a Snape. Il mago la prese e Harry la strinse con forza, mentre la sua espressione diventava ancora più raggiante.

"Non sapevo che tu fossi un così bravo giocatore di Quidditch, Severus," disse, nascondendo sotto una frase scherzosa la sua emozione vivissima per quell'incredibile momento.

Snape sembrò sorpreso per quella familiarità e per l'uso del suo nome proprio. Un sorriso singolare si aprì sul suo volto, manifestazione di un'anima non avvezza a esprimere i suoi sentimenti più intimi.

"E tu sei un Auror ancora più bravo, Harry," replicò piano, ricambiando la stretta. Poi, con un lampo accecante, scomparve.

... ... ... ...

Il flusso di luce si scollegò con un'ultima scintilla sfavillante, ed un suono basso e armonioso fece vibrare dolcemente le pareti. Nel suo quadro, Dumbledore aprì gli occhi, vacillando e respirando a fatica. Un'espressione sorpresa gli apparve sul viso non appena scoprì di essere ancora tutto intero.

Tomaso Bernardi abbassò la bacchetta e barcollò per la stanchezza, ma Marcello fu pronto a sorreggerlo. Un silenzio soprannaturale riempì la stanza mentre tutti sembravano ritornare lentamente alla realtà.

Aprendo cautamente gli occhi che aveva tenuto chiusi, Snape si ritrovò nel suo quadro. In piedi sul pavimento, Harry lo salutò e sorrise, passandosi una mano tra i capelli nel tipico gesto involontario della sua giovinezza.

Il ritratto ebbe bisogno di qualche minuto per riabituarsi di nuovo all'aspetto piatto del suo mondo bidimensionale. Ma questa volta, stava osservando lo spazio attorno a lui con occhi nuovi, occhi che avevano imparato a vedere oltre i loro limiti e a viaggiare per orizzonti sconfinati.

E mentre stava assaporando quel pensiero, la porta si aprì e fece entrare un gruppo di persone felici – i suoi amici, i suoi colleghi, la sua "famiglia". Una gioia dolcissima gli riempì il cuore. Qualunque cosa potesse accadere, era a casa.

... ... ... ...

La giornata era stata incredibilmente impegnativa, in tutti i sensi. La piccola Lily era stata la prima ad arrendersi e ad addormentarsi mentre James e Al cercavano di resistere, seduti su un sofà con le teste che ciondolavano sempre più.

Gli adulti si erano riuniti sotto i ritratti, bevendo qualcosa e scambiandosi commenti pacati. Nessuno era pronto ad andarsene; tutti sembravano cercare ogni possibile pretesto per prolungare la loro presenza in quella stanza il più possibile. Dalla parete, anche Dumbledore e Snape partecipavano alla conversazione, e domande e risposte si incrociavano nell'aria. In quella confusione gioiosa, Ginny colse l'opportunità di tirare Marcello Bernardi da parte, sussurrandogli qualcosa. L'uomo stette a sentire e annuì con entusiasmo.

"Sarà un piacere, signora," disse con un sorriso sbarazzino.

... ... ... ...

"Credo che sarebbe meglio per voi andare a casa," disse infine Minerva a Ginny, guardando con affetto i ragazzi che ormai dormivano tutti e tre in un mucchio sul sofà. "Sono distrutti."

"È stata davvero una lunga giornata," convenne Ginny, "ma manca ancora una piccola cosa per renderla completa."

Si rivolse a Snape. "Professore," disse, "sono davvero felice che lei abbia deciso di restare. È un dono inestimabile quello che ci ha offerto. Perciò adesso penso che sia il nostro turno di offrirle un regalo. Spero che lo vorrà accettare."

Timidamente, alzò un quadretto; dal sorriso soddisfatto sul viso di Marcello, Snape comprese subito che era un altro pezzo della sua meravigliosa collezione di tesori, proprio come quello che aveva offerto a Lily qualche mese prima. Al suo interno, il mago potè ammirare la raffigurazione di una stanza magnificamente dipinta. Era quasi una copia del suo studio attuale, ma con molti bei dettagli che la rendevano comoda e accogliente pur nella sua sobrietà. C'erano una scrivania, scaffali e tantissimi libri, ma anche una sedia a dondolo ed un caminetto nel quale le fiamme bruciavano allegramente, dando un tocco caldo a tutta la scena.

"Se può farle piacere, Professore," continuò Ginny, "questa sarà la sua nuova stanza in casa nostra. Saremo felici se deciderà di usarla per venirci a trovare."

Snape mantenne un'espressione impassibile, ma i suoi occhi tradivano la sua gioia. Poi, compostamente, con la consueta riservatezza che tornava in ondate sempre più potenti dopo tutte quelle emozioni, rispose quietamente, "Ne sarò onorato."

... ... ... ...

La tempesta era cessata, e ancora una volta, la luna fece capolino, tonda e morbida nel cielo di velluto. Neville fu il primo a scusarsi e ad augurare buonanotte, mentre Ginny si occupava di risvegliare i suoi figli e di prepararli per il viaggio. Data l'ora tardiva, avrebbero usato la Metropolvere per rientrare, ed aveva paura che Lily potesse essere troppo assonnata per atterrare nella casa giusta.

I pittori andarono a stringere la mano a Minerva. Cogliendo l'opportunità, Harry si unì al gruppetto e disse affabilmente a Tomaso, "Una parola prima che se ne vada, signor Bernardi."

"Sempre ai suoi ordini," replicò cordialmente il vecchio, ma la sua cordialità svanì quasi immediatamente non appena Harry chiese con un sorriso significativo, "Splendida recitazione, Maestro. Ma adesso, per favore, sarebbe così gentile da spiegarci perché ci ha raccontato una bugia?"

Il viso di Bernardi si arrossò per un'indignazione trattenuta a stento, mentre si raddrizzava in tutta la sua bassa statura. "Cosa… cosa vorrebbe dire?"

"Via, via, signor Bernardi!" replicò Harry, alzando le mani in un gesto di pace. "Per favore, non si arrabbi. Si è dimenticato che ho studiato attentamente il rito? Inoltre, il mio lavoro e – oserei dire – le mie passate esperienze, mi hanno insegnato come scoprire una bugia."

Tomaso Bernardi si accigliò. "Mi auguro che questa non sia un'inchiesta ufficiale, signor Potter," disse freddamente.

"No, no, no," rispose Harry con un sorriso sempre più largo. "Non si preoccupi, Maestro, lei non ha commesso alcun crimine e non è mia intenzione citarla in tribunale. Sono solo molto curioso: questa volta lei ha introdotto una variante non necessaria del rito, sollecitando l'aiuto di un ritratto. Mi stavo solo chiedendo perché."

"Ecco," intervenne Marcello, e guardò con apprensione Minerva, che aveva serrato le labbra con la sua caratteristica espressione severa, "Ecco, l'idea è stata mia. Vede, mi è capitato di sentire la preside mentre parlava col Professor Dumbledore nell'aula di pozioni."

Esitò e rivolse uno sguardo contrito a Minerva. "La prego di scusarmi. Non volevo origliare, ma non potevo lasciare la stanza senza interrompere la vostra conversazione, e non mi sembrava il caso di farlo… Così ho sentito che il Professor Dumbledore era rattristato e rammaricato per qualcosa di cui lo aveva accusato il Professor Snape. Qualcosa che era accaduto nella loro vita precedente."

Marcello deglutì e continuò ancora più a disagio. "Poi, quando ci siamo riuniti qui per incontrare il Professor Snape, il Professor Dumbledore c'era anche lui, nascosto dentro un quadro. Allora… allora ho pensato che, forse, con una piccola spinta, avrei potuto aiutarli a trovare una riconciliazione. Ho chiesto a mio nonno di darmi una mano, e lui ha acconsentito. Mi spiace di essermi intromesso…"

A questo punto, il pittore si raddrizzò e concluse fieramente, "Ma se è stato commesso qualcosa di male, io sono l'unico da biasimare."

Minerva guardò il giovane che aspettava contrito in silenzio, e i suoi occhi luccicarono.

"Grazie, signor Bernardi!" disse con voce che vibrava di gioia. "Lei ha trovato un modo stupendo di riconciliarli." E si voltò per dare un'occhiata alla parete dietro di lei. Snape era entrato nel quadro di Dumbledore e tutti e due si stavano parlando quietamente, ignari della scena appena svolta sotto di loro.

"Oh be', non ho poi fatto molto!" Marcello era chiaramente immensamente sollevato. "Il vero artista è stato il nonno. Sapete, un po' di luci e suoni, oltre a… come potremmo dire? Qualche 'effetto speciale'."

E Marcello sorrise al vecchio pittore, che aprì le braccia, accettando la lode con aria divertita.

"Il Professor Dumbledore non è mai stato in pericolo, amici miei," concluse Tomaso, e poi disse a Minerva, "Comunque, ci sono un paio di suggerimenti che sarei lieto di offrirle a proposito del modo in cui i dipinti dovrebbero essere gestiti in questo castello. Ecco, consigli utili per mantenere le loro tele in buone condizioni per una durata più lunga."

Interessata, Minerva si avviò con Tomaso. Non appena furono soli, Harry guardò Marcello con aria significativa.

"Così, non ha fatto poi molto?" chiese con tono ricco di sottintesi.

Bernardi arrossì di nuovo. "Lei ha davvero due occhi molto acuti. Ed un cervello ancora più brillante," commentò ammirato. "D'accordo, lo ammetto: ho unito le forze con mio nonno alla fine del rito per potenziare il collegamento il più possibile. Per anticipare la sua domanda, confesserò che l'ho fatto di proposito, per poter permettere al Professor Snape di… di poterla incontrare mentre eravate entrambi in forma umana."

Il suo viso divenne serio. "Pensavo che fosse una cosa giusta da fare. Ve lo meritavate tutti e due."

Harry guardò il pittore con espressione piena di gratitudine, poi gli battè amichevolmente sulla spalla.

"Sei davvero un bravo ragazzo, Marcello," gli disse.

E questa volta, incredibilmente, l'italiano non trovò le parole per rispondere.

... ... ... ...

 **Due mesi dopo**

Le stelle stavano cominciando a brillare in cielo quando uno stanco ma felice Harry Potter arrivò a casa. Con addosso un grembiule colorato che la faceva somigliare a sua madre, Ginny andò a baciarlo.

"Stai cucinando?" Harry ricambiò il bacio e inspirò profondamente. "Mmmmm… fammi indovinare: la ricetta segreta di Molly?" chiese poi con aria affamata.

"Direi che hai indovinato," sorrise Ginny.

"E quindi, che cosa ho vinto?" Harry la prese tra le braccia, poi si fermò di colpo.

"Dov'è Lily?" indagò, guardandosi attorno.

"Oh, sta giocando a scacchi con Severus," rispose Ginny e lo baciò di nuovo, un bacio lungo e passionale.

Qualche minuto dopo, Harry commentò con un sorriso, "Quell'uomo è un perfetto babysitter."

"Di sicuro è un grande aiuto," convenne Ginny con aria sbarazzina. "Oggi ho potuto preparare tutto senza problemi e interruzioni varie. Tra parentesi, Ron ed Hermione vengono a cena con Hugo."

"Ah, bene!"

"Come è andata la giornata?" chiese lei tornando in cucina. "E come è andato il corso di addestramento degli Auror? _Lui_ non mi ha detto una parola."

"Ecco, questo è appunto quello di cui voglio discutere," mormorò Harry accigliandosi. Bussò alla porta della camera di sua figlia.

"Troppo presto, mamma. Stiamo ancora giocando," rispose Lily da dentro.

Silenziosamente, Harry aprì la porta, incrociò le braccia e guardò la scena davanti ai suoi occhi con aria divertita. Nel suo quadro, Snape stava aspettando che Lily muovesse – a giudicare dalla quantità di pezzi vicini al suo lato della scacchiera, Lily stava evidentemente perdendo, ma lei continuava comunque a provare ostinatamente. Concentrata e totalmente inconsapevole della presenza del padre, la bambina corrugò le sopracciglia, indecisa, mentre spostava la mano alternativamente da una torre a un alfiere a un pedone.

"Signor Potter!" Snape salutò Harry, e Lily sobbalzò.

"Papà!" esclamò e corse ad abbracciare il padre.

Il ritratto aspettò che Lily baciasse Harry, poi continuò con la sua abituale ironia, "Un po' in ritardo, direi. Devi esserti veramente goduto questo giorno di lavoro."

"Questo è proprio quello di cui volevo discutere con te," disse Harry con voce carica di minaccia.

"Ma davvero?" commentò allegramente Snape, e facendo levitare la sua regina, la posizionò di fronte alla torre di Lily, bloccandola. La bambina ebbe un gemito e lo guardò con occhi accusatori.

"Adesso ascoltami, Severus," continuò Harry con calma forzata. "Ammetto che il tuo corso è un successo e i miei uomini ne sono entusiasti. Ma tu dovresti risparmiare al giovane Perkins quei tuoi brillanti commenti. È ancora un novizio…"

"E allora?" replicò Snape con nonchalance mentre Lily spostava il suo alfiere in un vano tentativo di contrattacco. "Deve essere preparato. E quale migliore occasione? È troppo giovane per venir rovinato dal tuo cattivo esempio."

Harry inghiottì. No, non avrebbe abboccato all'amo.

"Non può… _apprezzare_ i tuoi metodi. Vedi, non è mai stato uno dei tuoi studenti," disse, cercando di mantenersi il più ragionevole possibile.

"Allora deve riguadagnare il tempo perduto." E Snape ebbe un sorriso diabolico.

"Ma non dovresti trattarlo in quel modo!" esplose finalmente Harry.

"Andiamo, Potter!" Snape lo fissò con occhi fiammeggianti. "Vuole diventare un Auror. Deve saper resistere. Che cosa ti ho detto anni fa a proposito degli _sciocchi che portano il proprio cuore con orgoglio sul bavero_?"

"Sì, grazie, ho capito il punto," replicò Harry a denti stretti. Snape lo guardò e sorrise.

"Vedi? Nonostante le tue capacità limitate, ancora ricordi le mie lezioni. E la prossima volta, non fare commenti inutili davanti ai tuoi uomini."

"Non vorrai davvero dire…"

"Ti sto semplicemente avvisando, Potter. E mi chiamerai signore o professore quando tengo una lezione!"

I due uomini si squadrarono a vicenda con la stessa espressione ostinata dei loro giorni a Hogwarts. E poi -

"Terremoto! Terremoto!" gridò Lily, spingendo di nascosto la scacchiera col ginocchio. I pezzi caddero da tutte le parti e Snape piegò le labbra in un sorriso freddo.

"Sembra che la tua casa sia costruita su una zona sismica, Potter," disse sdegnosamente, ma una scintilla divertita era apparsa nei suoi occhi. "Signorina, credevo di averti già detto che non si deve barare."

"Ma non sto barando," disse lei sfacciatamente. "C'è stato un terremoto! E adesso dovremo iniziare una nuova partita!"

"Lo pensi davvero?" replicò Snape, e con uno svolazzo della sua bacchetta, gli scacchi tornarono ai posti in cui si trovavano prima. Lily guardò la scacchiera con un'espressione di sorpresa davvero comica. Poi alzò due occhi desolati.

"Ah, zio Severus, sei cattivo!" si lamentò. "Non mi lasci mai vincere!"

"È perché voglio che tu diventi la miglior giocatrice della scuola," le disse Snape col sorriso affettuoso che riservava solo a lei. " Dopo le mie lezioni, sono sicuro che vincerai ogni gara."

La ragazzina arrossì di gioia. Il mago allora si voltò verso Harry, che aveva assistito a quel colloquio a bocca aperta.

"Bene, Harry, suppongo che dovrò lasciarvi adesso. Ho una conferenza al St. Mungo tra… diciamo un paio d'ore."

Harry sbuffò, alzando le sopracciglia con aria incredula e canzonatoria, ma Snape impassibile rispose," A differenza di altri, a me piace essere puntuale."

"Come se non lo sapessi," bofonchiò Harry. Ginny fece capolino.

"Due ore, ha detto? Allora ha tempo di restare a cena con noi," considerò placida, evidentemente abituata a quelle schermaglie. "Ron ed Hermione dovrebbero essere qui a minuti, e anche loro dopo andranno alla conferenza."

"Sì, lo so. La signora Weasley deve parlare subito prima di me, e questo mi garantirà sicuramente tempo in più."

"Allora non ci sono problemi." Ginny sorrise con aria d'intesa. "E tra parentesi, c'è la ricetta di mamma."

Gli occhi di Snape si illuminarono. "Suppongo di potermi permettere una piccola pausa," mormorò. Poi sembrò improvvisamente preoccupato.

"Ma Bernardi ha detto che non dovrei indulgere con l'incantesimo di Scambio Cibo…" aggiunse con l'evidente speranza di essere contraddetto.

"Gli chiederò di darle una controllatina," disse pazientemente Ginny.

"Non sono io, il problema è la tela," reagì Snape, cercando di essere convincente.

"Allora gli chiederò di dipingerle un nuovo quadro," concluse fermamente Ginny, e se ne andò annunciando, "Cena tra cinque minuti, sempre che gli ospiti siano puntuali come lei. Vai a lavarti le mani, Lily. Tuo cugino passerà la serata con te."

Con un grido di gioia, la bambina corse dietro a sua madre, lasciando Snape e Harry in muta contemplazione reciproca.

"E così, il nostro goffo e chiassoso Weasley sta venendo qui a cena, eh?" Snape commentò dopo un po'. Harry annuì mentre un sorriso malizioso cominciava a formarglisi sulle labbra. Ma Snape era troppo astuto per cascare in quel trabocchetto.

"Mi chiedo come tua moglie possa riuscire ogni volta a farmi dimenticare il lato spiacevole dei suoi inviti…" mormorò. "Ma, naturalmente, deve avere una grande esperienza nel gestire queste situazioni, dato che ti ha sposato."

E dopo quell'ultima affermazione, soddisfatto, Snape lasciò il suo quadro per entrare trionfalmente in quello appeso sopra il tavolo del soggiorno.

... ... ... ...

Era molto tardi quando Snape tornò nel suo quadro originale ad Hogwarts. Anche se un dipinto non può sentire la stanchezza, tuttavia lui stava sperimentando qualcosa di stranamente simile ad una felice spossatezza. Comunque, aveva ancora una visita da fare. Qualcuno lo stava aspettando.

E così, entrò in un ritratto appeso sopra un letto e si fermò a pensare. Da quel quadro, molti mesi prima, aveva raccontato a Minerva del suo amore perduto, e lei gli aveva rivelato sentimenti che adesso lui poteva comprendere e ricambiare interamente. Oh, non sentimenti d'amore, naturalmente, ma il flusso quieto di un'amicizia affezionata. Ed ecco, lì c'era la donna che lo aveva confortato in così tanti momenti disperati della sua nuova, assurda, sconcertante, meravigliosa esistenza.

"Minerva?" chiamò piano.

L'anziana strega stava dormendo. Doveva aver provato a leggere un libro, probabilmente nel tentativo di combattere il torpore crescente, perché il libro era ancora aperto sulla coperta, ma la mano che avrebbe dovuto stringerlo ora giaceva inerte. L'ora tardiva l'aveva pian piano indotta ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino, scomparendo nel sonno.

Snape contemplò la sua vecchia amica con un sorriso affettuoso, poi provò ancora.

"Minerva?"

Questa volta la donna battè le palpebre e la sua testa ondeggiò mentre tornava lentamente ad uno stato cosciente. Minerva battè ancora le palpebre e sorrise con aria sonnacchiosa, recuperando finalmente la voce sufficiente a salutarlo.

"Oh, sei tornato, Severus!"

Lui si scusò immediatamente. "Mi spiace per questo orario così inoltrato, ma hai insistito tanto a dire che volevi vedermi…"

"Certo che volevo vederti! Avrò tutto il tempo che voglio per dormire più tardi."Adesso Minerva sorrideva. "Come è andata la conferenza?"

Snape strinse le labbra nella sua abituale espressione sardonica. "Non così eccitante come avrebbe potuto essere," replicò.

"Davvero? E perché?" chiese la donna, intrigata. Il mago sorrise, divertito al vedere che gli occhi di lei si erano illuminati per la curiosità. Quel trucchetto funzionava sempre.

Si schiarì la gola. "La relazione della signora Weasley era l'unica degna di apprezzamento. Tristemente, penso che ben pochi di coloro che erano presenti abbiano capito la ricerca accurata alla base della sua argomentazione. Ciò è davvero frustrante."

Minerva sorrise di nuovo. Nessuno era come Severus per difendere i suoi studenti come una mamma drago!

"Lo so," disse quindi con calma. "Ha praticamente vissuto qui per più di due settimane per poter consultare i libri della Sezione Proibita che tu le avevi suggerito."

Il mago si incupì a quelle parole. "Avevo l'abitudine di leggere quei libri quando ero più giovane. Pensavo che la conoscenza che offrivano fosse utile ad entrambi i miei lavori, l'insegnante e… e la spia."

Abbassò la testa. "Mi sbagliavo. Mi hanno solo permesso di sprofondare sempre di più nella mia disperazione…"

"Oh, Severus!" si rattristò Minerva, e lui continuò amaramente, "Mentre lei è riuscita in quello che io non sono stato capace di fare: estrarre tutto il materiale buono e utile che era ancora lì dentro, seppellito sotto secoli di polvere e sporcizia."

"Anche il veleno più tossico può essere usato per preparare medicine, quando si sa come farlo," disse lentamente Minerva.

"Sì," replicò Snape con un sospiro. "E anche se avrei già dovuto saperlo, questo è ciò che mi è stato insegnato di nuovo questa sera."

Minerva lo guardò con grande affetto e cambiò argomento.

"Allora, suppongo che tu voglia sapere del regalo," disse con un'intonazione maliziosa nella voce.

"Certo che voglio!" rispose lui, e questa volta furono i suoi occhi ad accendersi per l'interesse.

Minerva sorrise, godendosi il suo momento. "Ho selezionato personalmente i più bei set di Gobbiglie che aveva il negozio." Il suo sorriso si fece più largo. "E ne ho comprato uno rosso e oro."

"Oh, i colori non mi importano," disse fermamente Snape. "Dopotutto, Al è un Grifondoro. Sono sicuro che gli hai scelto un bel set."

Esitò. "Sarà la prima volta che faccio un regalo di compleanno ad un ragazzo della sua età. Be', in effetti l'ho fatto per Draco, ma è stato più di trenta anni fa ed era una questione di rispetto per suo padre. Questa volta è… è…"

"Diverso," concluse l'anziana strega. "E Al sarà molto felice e grato a suo zio Severus." E sorrise di nuovo.

"Sai, Minerva," disse lentamente Snape, "chi dovrebbe essere davvero grato sono io. Il dono che Albus Severus mi ha fatto è infinitamente più prezioso."

La Preside sollevò le sopracciglia, chiaramente in attesa di una spiegazione, e Snape continuò, cercando di esprimere i suoi sentimenti.

"Quando è corso via nella Foresta, io avevo già rinunciato alla mia vita. La sua fuga mi ha costretto a tornare indietro e a riconsiderare quello che stavo lasciando. In un certo modo, è stato lui che ha salvato me, non il contrario."

Minerva si appoggiò contro il cuscino, con gli occhi che le luccicavano.

"È una cosa bellissima quella che hai detto," commentò.

"Ma in effetti dovrei ringraziarvi tutti," disse lui, sempre districando i suoi pensieri. "Chi avrebbe mai pensato che Longbottom sarebbe diventato un uomo così coraggioso? E chi avrebbe sospettato una tale saggezza in Potter? Non è stata una sorpresa incredibile?" Ma qui sospirò e abbassò la testa. "Non per te, immagino, Minerva…"

La Preside sorrise quietamente, come per incoraggiarlo ad andare avanti, così Snape continuò.

"E sua moglie… Avevo sempre considerato i Weasley un mucchio di insopportabili e seccanti rompiscatole. Eppure Ginny… Ginny è…"

"Diversa," ancora una volta Minerva completò le sue parole placidamente.

"Be', ecco, sì, grazie," disse Snape, leggermente imbarazzato. "Suo fratello è ancora una seccatura, comunque," bofonchiò come se stesse già rimpiangendo la sua precedente esplosione di gentilezza. "Mi chiedo come sia potuto piacere così tanto alla Granger. Non gli avrei dato neanche una probabilità quando erano studenti."

"Lentiggini," rispose impassibile l'anziana strega, e Snape la guardò sorpreso, poi tutti e due sorrisero apertamente.

"La sua unica opportunità, te lo concedo," disse lui, soffocando una risata. Che cosa meravigliosa era poter parlare con un'amica e vedere che condivideva la sua visione delle cose… anche se lei l'avrebbe sempre negato, naturalmente.

Poi un nuovo pensiero lo colpì, e Snape riprese a parlare con una certa trepidazione.

"Allora, riguardo al regalo per Al: sono in debito con te, Minerva. Come posso-"

"Severus!" lo interruppe bruscamente Minerva. "Dal giorno che Zabini se ne è andato, hai insegnato pozioni agli studenti di ogni anno e di ogni Casa. E non sei pagato per questo. Inoltre, sei un oratore brillante ed uno stimato pozionista i cui lavori portano prestigio alla scuola. E dunque, chi è in debito?"

"Se la metti così…" mormorò docilmente lui, ma lei vide che era compiaciuto di quelle lodi, perciò continuò fermamente.

"E diciamo anche che le tue lezioni sono davvero apprezzate, il che è molto più importante."

Lo guardò con aria astuta. "Sai, ieri ho ricevuto una delegazione di Serpeverde che ti vorrebbero come Direttore della Casa."

Snape si allarmò immediatamente. "Spero che tu non abbia accettato."

"Allora ho preso la decisione sbagliata."

"Minerva! Ma tu… tu… come hai potuto…"

"Rilassati, Severus, rilassati." Gli occhi di lei ebbero un bagliore divertito. "Ho detto loro che avevo bisogno di pensarci. Ma, onestamente, non credi che quel ruolo ti andrebbe a pennello?"

Ancora sbalordito, Snape non rispose, e Minerva sorrise di nuovo, vedendo che, nonostante il suo panico precedente, stava cominciando a considerare l'idea con sempre maggior interesse. Un silenzio quieto seguì le parole di lei mentre entrambi assaporavano quel momento perfetto. Gli occhi di Minerva ormai stavano cominciando a chiudersi per il sonno. Soffocando uno sbadiglio, la strega si rannicchiò contro la parete ed appoggiò la testa contro il quadro di Snape.

"Sai, Severus?" disse con una voce in cui la sonnolenza diventava sempre più percepibile. "Sono così felice di averti qui con noi. Io… Io spero che tu… che tu sarai… sempre…"

La sua voce si spense e venne sostituita da un leggero russare. Con immensa tenerezza, Snape contemplò la testa di capelli grigi che riposava così fiduciosamente contro la sua tela.

"Dormi bene, Minerva," mormorò. "Domani sarà un altro grande giorno. E lo vivremo insieme."

... ... ... ...

Nella mezza oscurità del corridoio, con dita impazienti, Al aprì un pacchetto avvolto in carta verde e argento.

"Wow!" sussurrò, guardando con reverenza il set di Gobbiglie che scintillava debolmente sotto la luce delle torce. "È stupendo! Guarda come luccicano!"

Per un lungo momento, si perse in una contemplazione adorante. "Che meraviglia," ripetè in tono sognante. Poi alzò la testa verso il ritratto.

"Grazie, zio Severus!" disse con occhi luminosi di gioia. "Come facevi a sapere che avevo sempre voluto un set?"

"Oh," replicò Snape con tono noncurante, incrociando le braccia. "Gli adulti hanno i loro sistemi." E sorrise elusivo, ben attento a non lasciarsi sfuggire che la sua "nipote" preferita era una fonte inesauribile di informazioni riguardo ai suoi fratelli. Ma Al aveva già dimenticato la sua domanda e stava vibrando tutto per l'entusiasmo.

"Devo esercitarmi il più possibile," disse.

"Non sapevo che tu fossi un giocatore così accanito," scherzò Snape, divertito dall'espressione determinata che era apparsa sul viso del ragazzo.

"Voglio partecipare al Torneo di Gobbiglie delle Case," spiegò timidamente Al. "Le selezioni sono difficili da passare perché ci sono un sacco di candidati."

"Capisco," disse il mago, e anche se aveva sempre cordialmente detestato quel passatempo, non esitò neanche un secondo.

"Allora forse ti potrebbe interessare qualche lezione privata?" chiese, tossicchiando discretamente.

Al spalancò gli occhi. "Lezioni private di… Gobbiglie?" chiese incredulo.

"Ecco, vedi, mia madre è stata campionessa di Gobbiglie. Era capitano della squadra Serpeverde qui a Hogwarts. E così…" Snape sorrise col suo sorriso storto, " e così, forse potrei insegnarti qualche trucchetto utile."

Il ragazzo ebbe un sorriso enorme e si strinse il pacchetto al petto.

"Quando possiamo iniziare?" chiese. Snape si raddrizzò.

"Ti aspetto stasera alle 6, signor Potter. Ti prego di essere puntuale," rispose col suo timbro severo.

"Oh, ci sarò!" disse Al tutto entusiasta, e Snape sorrise dentro di sé al vedere quella gioia, ma continuò a parlare con viso impassibile.

"Come per ogni gioco di strategia, le Gobbiglie richiedono decisioni rapide ed un'attenta preparazione. Anche se il meccanismo può sembrare semplice se comparato con la difficoltà degli scacchi, ha tuttavia un logico…"

Ma a questo punto, Snape interruppe il suo discorso per guardare il suo studente. Il ragazzo non aveva sentito una parola, perso com'era nella sua felicità. Il ritratto incrociò le braccia.

"Ci vediamo stasera, Al," disse allora con un sorriso affettuoso. "Adesso va alle tue lezioni."

Il ragazzo sorrise a sua volta. Con un movimento fluido, Snape uscì dal suo quadro mentre Al riprendeva a camminare con un'espressione sognante sul viso.

E ancora una volta, il corridoio rimase vuoto e silenzioso finchè, scuotendo la testa incredulo, James lasciò l'angolo da cui, senza essere notato, aveva osservato l'intera scena. Il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i capelli in un'imitazione inconscia del gesto abituale del padre.

"Pazzo!" mormorò con un'espressione divertita. "Quell'uomo è decisamente pazzo!"

Poi un sorriso immenso gli illuminò il viso. "Ma sono davvero felice che lo sia!"

 **THE END**

...

 _ **NOTA DELL'AUTRICE:**_

 _Un saluto a tutti coloro che mi hanno letto. Grazie per aver scelto la mia storia. E se avete commenti o considerazioni o suggerimenti, sarò felice di riceverli e di salutarvi personalmente._


End file.
